L'Héritier de Voldemort Partie 4 : Orpheline
by Lune d'argent
Summary: FIC TERMINEE ! Chap 30 en ligne ! Quatrième partie de la saga de l'Héritier, avec des nouveaux personnages et de nouvelles péripéties. Poudlard est plus que jamais en danger...
1. Callista

ORPHELINE : L'HERITIER DE VOLDEMORT PARTIE 4  
  
Bonjour à tous !!! Voici la quatrième partie de l'Héritier de Voldemort, même s'il n'y a plus d'Héritier ou quoi que ce soit. . . Quoi que j'ai pas encore décidé !!!  
  
Les deux derniers chapitres ont suscité pas mal de réactions et j'y répondrais à la fin de ce premier chapitre. Je suis contente malgré tout que vous continuiez de me suivre ainsi pendant trois longues parties, enfin, quatre maintenant !!!  
  
Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai décidé de ne pas faire de résumé des trois précédentes parties, qui serait beaucoup trop long et fastidieux pour ceux qui connaissent le sujet. Donc je me contenterai de ça : POUR CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS LU LES TROIS PARTIES PRECEDENTES, VOUS RISQUEZ DE RIEN COMPRENDRE A CETTE QUATRIEME PARTIE !!!!  
  
Pour ceux qui ont pas encore compris, les trois précédentes parties pouvaient se lire indépendamment, même si certaines subtilités pouvaient vous échapper, mais vous serez complètement perdus avec celle-ci si vous vous plongez dedans sans prendre connaissance du début.  
  
Dernière petite précision, je me base sur Tristesse pour écrire cette suite, c'est-à-dire la fin triste de la troisième partie. Pour ceux, qui préfèrent la fin heureuse, à savoir Victoire, vous êtes pas obligés de lire cette quatrième partie sinon, je sens que je vais vous déprimer. C'est pas qu'elle est particulièrement triste, mais les réactions de Severus, ont le don de me donner le cafard.  
  
Enfin, j'arrête de parler, et place à la lecture !!!!  
  
Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent pour certains à JKR, enfin ceux qui sont encore vivants, et le reste m'appartient.  
  
Au fait, Deedlit, si tu lis ces lignes, je me suis inspirée de ta fic Préjugés Préconçus pour les enfants. . . J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, et que tu te reconnaîtras !!!  
Chapitre 1 : Callista  
Un rayon de soleil caressa la joue de la jeune fille endormie. Elle se réveilla peu à peu. Tandis qu'elle émergeait lentement du sommeil, elle entendit des oiseaux chanter, les bruits de voitures de Londres et, au rez- de-chaussée, des bruits de vaisselle et sa mère qui chantait en préparant le petit-déjeuner. Elle sourit, s'étira et se leva. Elle prit des habits dans son armoire, une robe d'été bleu ciel avec des fleurs imprimées sur le col et pénétra dans la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre. A cause du grand nombre de membres dans la famille Potter, chaque chambre avait sa propre salle de bains. Callista prit une douche rapide, s'habilla, coiffa ses longs cheveux noirs, lisses et raides qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux reins. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, enfila des sandales, fit son lit et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle pénétra dans la cuisine, où elle trouva sa mère, les jumeaux et son père.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde !! lança-t-elle.  
  
- Bonjour Callista !  
  
Callista embrassa son père, Harry Potter, et sa mère, Ginny. Puis elle s'assit en face des jumeaux, Drake et Melody.  
  
- Salut vous deux !  
  
Tous deux avaient hérité des yeux verts de leur père, mais Drake avait les cheveux noirs et Melody était rousse comme sa mère, mais d'un roux plus soutenu. Ils avaient beau être jumeaux, Callista n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi peu ressemblants. A part sa vraie mère, et son oncle peut- être. Ginny déposa une assiette de crêpes sur la table. A ce moment-là, un garçon d'environ neuf ans arriva. Il avait le visage constellé de taches de rousseur et ses cheveux étaient d'un roux plus vif que ceux de Melody. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient de malice.  
  
- Coucou tout le monde !!  
  
- Bonjour Brian, répondit Callista.  
  
Ginny s'essuya les mains sur son tablier.  
  
- Commencez donc à manger. Je vais voir si Meagan et Kylie sont réveillées.  
  
Elle quitta la pièce. Melody s'adressa à son père.  
  
- Papa ! Tu nous emmènes au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui ?  
  
- Oui. La rentrée est dans un mois. Il faut bien que vous ayiez des fournitures.  
  
- Je pourrais avoir un balai ? demanda Drake.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Les Premières Années. . .  
  
- Je sais, coupa Drake, mais si je veux faire partie d'une équipe. . .  
  
- Drake, intervint Melody, es-tu sûr au moins que tu entreras dans une équipe ?  
  
- Bien sûr !! Je vais être comme Papa !! Attrapeur !  
  
- Il faudra que tu fasses tes preuves ! dit Harry.  
  
Harry, en tant que Directeur de Poudlard, avait modifié le règlement à ce sujet. Tout élève, même en Première Année, pouvait faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison, à condition de passer les tests de sélection. Melody soupira.  
  
- Tu es désespérant Drake. Tu ne penses qu'au Quidditch.  
  
- Ose me dire que tu ne tenteras pas ta chance !  
  
- Je vais la tenter, mais ce ne sera pas la fin du monde si je ne suis pas choisie.Et puis deux Potter. . .  
  
- Tu veux être dans quelle Maison ? demanda Callista.  
  
- Gryffondor, répondit Melody sans hésiter. Comme Papa et Maman.  
  
- Serpentard, comme Drago, répondit Drake.  
  
- Et toi Callista ? demanda Harry.  
  
- J'espère être à Gryffondor, comme ma mère, sourit Callista.  
  
Callista savait qu'elle avait été adoptée par Harry et Ginny lorsque sa mère avait été tuée par une sorcière maléfique. Elle avait été entourée d'amour par ses parents adoptifs ; Ginny lui parlait souvent d'Hermione, et Callista avait des photos d'elle, prises pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard, en compagnie d'Harry et Ron, le frère décédé de Ginny. Callista ne savait rien de son père, et Harry et Ginny évitaient soigneusement d'en parler. Elle en avait conclu qu'il était mort lui aussi.  
  
Ginny revint avec deux petites filles. Meagan, six ans, était la réplique miniature de sa mère avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses yeux bleus. Quant à Kylie, trois ans, elle avait des cheveux noirs rebelles, impossibles à coiffer et des yeux bleus. Elle traînait un lapin rose par l'oreille. Elle s'installa à côté de Callista, alors que Meagan prit place à côté de son père après l'avoir embrassé.  
  
- Bonjour mes chéries, dit Harry.  
  
- 'Lut Papa ! répondit Meagan.  
  
Elles se servirent des crêpes. Melody prit une gorgée de son jus d'orange. Ginny prit la parole.  
  
- Harry, tu emmènes Drake, Melody et Callista au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui ?  
  
- Oui. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde.  
  
Drake et Brian étouffèrent un rire. Ginny fronça les sourcils. Callista regarda Melody et éclata de rire. Meagan et Kylie l'imitèrent, alors qu'Harry souriait, amusé.  
  
- Quoi ? demanda Melody.  
  
Les rires de Drake et Brian redoublèrent.  
  
- Tes cheveux sont verts, révéla Callista.  
  
- Quoi ?!!  
  
Melody bondit et alla dans l'entrée pour se regarder dans le miroir et poussa un cri. Elle revint dans la cuisine, furieuse.  
  
- Drake Ronald Potter !!  
  
- Je n'ai rien fait très chère s?ur !  
  
- Arrête de mentir !  
  
- Melody, calme-toi, intervint Ginny. Drake. . .  
  
Drake croisa le regard de Ginny et son sourire s'évanouit. Ginny était furieuse.  
  
- Maman. . .  
  
- Allons Ginny, s'interposa Harry. Drake ne faisait que plaisanter. Et puis ces cheveux verts donnent un nouveau style à Melody.  
  
- Papa !! protesta Melody scandalisée.  
  
Ginny soupira et sortit sa baguette.  
  
- Finite Incantatem !  
  
Les cheveux de Melody redevinrent roux. A ce moment, les cheveux de Kylie virèrent au bleu.  
  
- Drake ! s'écria Ginny. Qu'as-tu mis dans le jus d'orange ?  
  
Kylie riait aux éclats.  
  
- De l'aubépine en poudre. . . murmura Drake.  
  
- Non, mais franchement. . . souffla Ginny, exaspérée.  
  
Elle vida le jus d'orange dans l'évier. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ses jumeaux ressemblaient terriblement à Fred et George, ses frères jumeaux, tués par Ron quand il avait été possédé par Victoria. Toujours à faire des farces. Quand Drake et Melody s'assciaient ensemble, on pouvait craindre le pire. Ils pouvaient s'en prendre à Callista, Brian, et même elle y avait eu droit. La correction avait été si sévère que pendant deux mois, ils étaient restés sages comme des images. Ce qui ne les a pas empêché de recommencer.  
  
Harry s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça.  
  
- Tu penses à Fred et George ?  
  
- Oui. . . Drake et Melody ont leur caractère.  
  
- C'est de famille. Les Weasley ont une famille surprenante. Et ils comptent parmi eux la magnifique Virginia Kate Weasley Potter.  
  
- Flatteur, va !! Drake, Melody, Callista, allez donc vous préparer.  
  
- Et nous alors ? demanda Brian.  
  
- Toi, Meagan Kylie, vous restez ici avec moi.  
  
- Mais je voulais aller voir les balais avec Drake, protesta Brian.  
  
- Sortons tous ensemble, proposa Harry. Il fait beau, et qui sait, nous verrons peut-être les autres au Chemin de Traverse.  
  
- De toute façon, j'avais l'intention de tous les inviter ce week-end à la maison.  
  
Melody passa près de Drake.  
  
- Tu me le paieras. . . murmura-t-elle.  
  
Drake sourit.  
  
- On verra.  
Les trois aînés rentreraient à Poudlard au mois de septembre. Harry leur avait donné à chacun leur lettre en mains propres un mois auparavant. Ainsi que Harry et Ginny l'avaient souhaité, les six enfants avaient fait leur scolarité dans une école primaire moldue afin d'apprendre à lire, écrire et compter, mais également se familiariser à l'environnement moldu. Les enfants, conscients de leurs pouvoirs, ne s'en servaient jamais quand ils étaient entourés de leurs camarades d'école. D'ailleurs, chacun avait une activité extra-scolaire moldue : Callista faisait du patinage artistique sur glace, Drake pratiquait activement la natation, Melody prenait des cours de piano, Brian faisait du foot, et Meagan commençait à s'initier au tennis. Kylie était encore trop jeune pour faire quoi que ce soit.  
  
Ginny travaillait comme assistante d'Ollivander qui se faisait vieux et celui-ci se reposait de plus en plus sur sa jeune assistante. Et il songeait sérieusement à lui léguer sa boutique pour qu'elle prenne le relais après sa mort.  
  
Comme ils habitaient non loin du Chemin de Traverse, ils s'y rendirent à pied. Ils entrèrent tous au Chaudron Baveur. Harry et Ginny saluèrent tous le monde et Harry leur ouvrit le passage. Enfin, ils étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Drake et Brian se dirigèrent direct vers le magasin de balais. Le dernier balai, la Flèche de Lumière, était en vente. Harry suivit ses deux fils et repensa à l'époque où il avait reçu son Eclair de Feu. Il l'avait toujours d'ailleurs, bien qu'il soit un peu dépassé.  
  
Melody et Callista les rejoignirent, et Melody émit un sifflement admiratif à la vue du balai.  
  
- Whoo. . . quel balai !!  
  
- Pour ma part, je préfère encore être les pieds sur terre, dit Callista. J'ai horreur de voler.  
  
- Tu as des cours de vol à Poudlard, dit Harry.  
  
- Je sais, mais je sens que je vais détester. Je préférerais être à la Bibliothèque en train de travailler.  
  
Harry et Ginny sourirent. Callista était pareille qu'Hermione, adorant lire et passer des heures à étudier. Et elle était aussi passionnée qu'Hermione et Severus, songea Harry.  
  
- Bon, par quoi on commence ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- La librairie, proposa Harry.  
  
Ainsi fut fait. Ils allèrent acheter les livres et toutes les fournitures. Ils eurent droit à trois robes de sorcier chacun. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers Ollivander pour avoir une baguette magique. Drake et Melody eurent leur baguette, mais au moment où Ginny alla chercher une baguette pour Callista, Harry l'arrêta.  
  
- Non Ginny, ce n'est pas la peine pour Callista.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Callista.  
  
- Tu l'auras à la maison.  
  
Ginny lui adressa un regard interrogatif, mais Harry se contenta de sourire mystérieusement. Ils s'arrêtèrent chez Florian Fortarôme, où Harry paya une glace pour tout le monde. Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse. Soudain, Harry aperçut une silhouette familière. Il s'excusa et partit à la suite de la personne et la rattrapa sans difficulté.  
  
- Bonjour Severus.  
  
- Harry. . .  
  
- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.  
  
- J'avais besoin de nouveaux ingrédients. Et la rentrée approche.  
  
- Oui. Nous achetons les fournitures pour les enfants. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Et peut-être faire la connaissance de Callista.  
  
Severus sursauta.  
  
- Elle est ici ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Harry la regarda et Severus suivit son regard. Son c?ur manqua un battement. Sa fille, accompagnée de la fille d'Harry et Ginny le regardait. Elle ressemblait énormément à Hermione, avec ses grands yeux bruns légèrement en amande. Au soleil, ses cheveux noirs prenaient des reflets bruns, comme les cheveux d'Hermione. Avec un immense effort, Severus détourna les yeux.  
  
- On se voit à la rentrée.  
  
- Comme tu voudras.  
  
Severus s'éloigna à toute allure, ne se retournant pas. Harry savait que revoir sa fille lui serait douloureux.  
Callista avait regardé la personne qui parlait à son père. L'homme avait d'épais cheveux noirs, et un regard tout aussi sombre. Il était très pâle, comme s'il ne voyait jamais le soleil, et quand il l'avait regardée, il avait semblé encore plus pâle. Elle interrogea sa mère.  
  
- Maman, qui est cet homme qui parle avec Papa ?  
  
Ginny leva la tête et se figea. Mais elle se reprit vite.  
  
- C'est ton futur professeur de Potions.  
  
Melody s'étrangla.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais il me donne froid dans le dos avec son regard perçant. . .  
  
Ginny sourit.  
  
- Il a toujours été comme ça. Le Professeur Rogue est également directeur de Serpentard.  
  
- Il ne doit pas être si méchant que ça, déclara Callista.  
  
Ginny ne répondit pas. Comment réagirait Severus ? Le fait de revoir Callista lui rappellerait douloureusement Hermione, elle en était certaine. Callista lui ressemblait énormément.  
Ils rentrèrent chez eux en début d'après-midi. Aussitôt, Harry demanda à Callista de venir avec lui. Ginny les suivit, curieuse de voit ce que mijotait son mari. Il alla dans son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un étui de velours noir, et le tendit à Callista. Callista, intriguée, l'ouvrit et retint son souffle. Une baguette reposait sur un lit de satin noir, brillante comme si elle était neuve. Ginny la reconnut instantanément.  
  
- La baguette d'Hermione. . .  
  
- C'était la baguette de ma mère ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry.  
  
Callista la prit dans sa main. La baguette réagit à son contact. Elle se mit à envoyer des éclairs verts, rouges, dorées et bleues.  
  
- Merci Papa.  
  
- Va donc la ranger avec le reste de tes affaires.  
  
Callista les laissa, ne quittant pas la baguette des yeux. Ginny s'approcha d'Harry.  
  
- C'est Severus qui te l'a confiée ?  
  
- Oui, il y a des années. Il voulait que ce soit Callista qui l'ait.  
  
- Je comprends. Il était avec toi tout à l'heure. Et il a vu Callista.  
  
- Oui. J'ai comme l'impression que l'année scolaire ne va pas être facile.  
  
- A qui le dis-tu ? Callista ne sait rien à propos de ton père, mais quelqu'un ne manquera pas de voir qu'elle lui ressemble énormément.  
  
- Oui, mais elle tient aussi d'Hermione.  
  
- Que Dieu la protège. . . murmura Ginny.  
Voilà !!! Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ?  
  
Maintenant, place aux réponses aux revieweurs de mes derniers chapitres de la troisième partie !!!  
  
Shiny : salut !!! Je suis contente que tu aies lu ma fic !!!  
  
Cool : le sort de Callista n'est pas si terrible que ça puisque Harry et Ginny l'adorent tu ne crois pas ? Merci pour le compliment concernant mes talents d'écrivain !!  
  
Lori : toi dépressive ? Non, pas possible !!! M'enfin, je crois que tu as du recevoir mon mail concernant ta fic et tout ça, donc je vais pas m'étendre ici !!  
  
Luffynette : la fin triste c'est le soi-disant chap 28, tu as du le voir ?  
  
Océane : je me suis sentie un peu agressée en lisant ta review !!! Pour tes quelques remarques assassines, j'espère que tu vas quand même aimer cette quatrième partie !!! Mais bon, tu as dû apprécier la fin heureuse non ? Franchement, m'agresser alors que j'avais fait exprès une fin heureuse, qui est la fin officielle quand même !!!!  
  
Liv : comment ça j'aurais mieux fait de tuer Severus ? Mon Severus à moi, mon petit Severinouchet à moi !!!! Pas question !! Je préfère le faire souffrir, plutôt que le tuer !  
  
Wynzar : tu préfères la fin triste ? Tu es l'un des rares !!! Mais l'autre était pas plus mal !!!  
  
Ginny Malefoy : merci pour le compliment !! Et je te rappelle que tu m'as quand même aidée à choisir entre les deux !!! Et pour tout te dire, j'ai vraiment pensé un moment être écrivain, mais j'ai laissé tomber !!  
  
Satell : que veux-tu moi et mes pulsions sadiques !!! Pour la première confrontation Callista et Severus, tu en as eu un petit aperçu dans ce premier chapitre !! Pour Lara et Adrian, bien sûr que je vais en parler. Pour Viviane, j'avais insisté tout le long de la troisième partie sur ses deux côtés, ce qui explique les deux fins !! Voilà !! Bisous !!  
  
Luna : donc tu as préféré la fin heureuse, moi aussi j'ai un petit faible pour elle, mais la fin triste m'attire plus pour la suite !!!  
  
Ryan : voilà ton v?u exaucé !!  
  
Diaboline : bien sûr Hermione est morte, mais console-toi avec la fin heureuse où elle revient grâce à Ron !! Merci de continuer à me suivre !  
  
Tania Potter : pour l'histoire de famille, tu n'as pas tort !! Surtout pour le chap 2, où on fait la connaissance de tous les membres au complet. La famille s'est agrandie !!! Je te laisse tout découvrir ! Pour cette quatrième partie, je pensais faire un grand prologue d'une dizaine de chapitres, mais j'ai eu une idée de méchant vilain pas beau !! Du coup, ça va rajouter d'autres chapitres !!! Mais t'en fais pas, tu seras fixée bien assez tôt !!  
  
Sailor Digitale : tu sais déjà à peu près ce qui va se passer dans cette quatrième partie, mais pas tout en totalité, je garde quelques secrets tout de même !!! Tu as raison pour les deuxièmes prénoms des jumeaux. Melody Lilian Potter, c'est pour Lily. Et Drake Ronald Potter, c'est plutôt évident non ? Et en effet, Drake est un dérivé de Drago. Dans quelle Maison tu crois que je vais le mettre ?  
  
Coco : ta review très sobre m'a fait très plaisir. C'est vrai que je malmène pas mal Rogue, mais c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire. Et tu me fais un grand honneur en mettant cette saga dans tes favorites !!!  
  
Blue angel : voilà la suite !! Et c'est pour quand ta suite à toi ?  
  
Valria Granger : au bord des larmes ? Je te rassure, moi j'étais en train de pleurer en écrivant. Je sais c'est idiot, j'en suis l'auteur, mais je suis vraiment trop sensible !!! Enfin voilà la quatrième partie !!!  
  
Arathorn : tu as parfaitement raison !!! 


	2. Retrouvailles familiales

Merci à tout le monde de votre soutien, je vous adore tous !!!!  
  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination, et certaines idées qui m'ont été inspirées par Deedlit !!!  
  
Tout à la fin vous trouverez les réponses aux reviews comme d'hab quoi !!! Dans ce chapitre, on retrouve les autres membres de l'histoire avec leur progéniture !!!  
Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles familiales  
Le week-end suivant fut quelque peu agité. Répondant à l'invitation de Ginny, les Black et les Malefoy arrivèrent chez les Potter le dimanche après-midi. Ginny accueillit chaleureusement Shanna et Diana, tout comme Sirius et Drago. Puis elle contempla les enfants.  
  
- Mon Dieu, comme ils ont grandi !!  
  
Callista, dès qu'elle les entendit, se précipita pour les accueillir. Elle sauta littéralement au cou de Drago.  
  
- Oncle Drago !!  
  
- Bonjour Callista.  
  
- Je suis contente de vous voir tous.  
  
- C'est ce qu'on voit, rit Diana. Mais dis-moi, tu es devenue une belle jeune fille. Tu lui ressembles tellement. . .  
  
Les yeux de Diana s'embuèrent.  
  
- Pourquoi tu pleures, Maman ? demanda un petit garçon, accroché à sa main.  
  
- Mais je ne pleure pas mon chéri.  
  
- Je peux aller jouer avec Brian et Meagan ?  
  
- Oui, vas-y.  
  
- Oh, moi aussi, je peux ? demanda une petite fille à Shanna.  
  
Shanna acquiesça en riant.  
  
Callista adorait son oncle Drago et sa tante Diana. Drago était le frère de sa mère, et son plus proche parent. Elle s'était souvent demandé pourquoi elle ne vivait pas avec eux plutôt qu'Harry et Ginny, mais n'osait pas poser la question à Ginny, de peur de la blesser. Ils s'assirent sur les chaises disposées autour de l'immense table du jardin.  
  
- Alors Callista, impatiente d'entrer à Poudlard ? demanda Shanna.  
  
- Un peu.  
  
- Et vous deux ? demanda Sirius à Melody et Drake.  
  
- On bout d'impatience !! répondirent-ils en ch?ur.  
  
Callista regarda son cousin, le fils de Drago et Diana. Endymion avait 8 ans et ressemblait étonnamment à Drago : ses cheveux étaient blonds, presque blancs et son regard gris-bleu était le même que son père. Mais il avait hérité du caractère joyeux de sa mère. Il adorait Callista et aimait jouer avec Brian, Meagan et Kylie, les enfants d'Harry et Ginny. Quant à Artémis, la fille de Sirius et Shanna, elle était tout simplement adorable. Elle avait sept ans, et ses cheveux châtains clairs frôlaient ses épaules. Elle avait également de grands yeux noirs qui la faisaient ressembler à une poupée. Artémis et Endymion allaient à l'école primaire de Pré-au-Lard, et vivaient à Poudlard avec leurs parents. Comme ils étaient les seuls enfants, tous deux s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre. Mais ils adoraient également les enfants Potter et à chaque retrouvaille, des cris d'enfants résonnaient dans toute la maison.  
  
Melody, elle, avait une nette préférence pour Sirius. Elle avait un faible pour le parrain de son père et enviait Shanna d'avoir un si bel homme pour mari. Elle trouvait que Sirius était le type même du beau brun ténébreux. Melody contemplait rêveusement Sirius et Callista le remarqua.  
  
- Melody, arrête de baver devant Sirius !  
  
Tous les regards se rivèrent sur elle. Elle rougit violemment.  
  
- Callista !!  
  
Celle-ci éclata de rire. Et tout le monde l'imita, ce qui redoubla l'embarras de Melody. Sirius se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
  
- Allons, ne sois pas gênée. Je suis même flatté que tu me trouves encore à ton goût.  
  
- Dois-je comprendre que tu ne seras pas trop sévère avec moi pendant les cours ?  
  
- Ça se pourrait.  
  
- Sirius. . . murmura Harry.  
  
- Fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu.  
  
Ils rirent ensemble.  
  
- En attendant, nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer Diana et moi, dit Drago.  
  
Diana sourit et se lança.  
  
- J'attends un heureux événement pour le mois de février.  
  
La stupéfaction calma toute l'assistance pendant quelques instants. Callista laissa éclater sa joie.  
  
- C'est merveilleux !!!  
  
Ce cri fut comme le signal pour réveiller tous les adultes. Ginny et Shanna la félicitèrent chaleureusement. Harry et Sirius prirent Diana dans leurs bras et félicitèrent Drago.  
  
- Je vais nous préparer un repas digne de ce nom ! annonça Ginny.  
  
- Je viens t'aider, dit Shanna.  
  
- Nous aussi, dirent Callista et Melody.  
La préparation du repas et le repas se passèrent dans la bonne humeur. Endymion savait qu'il allait avoir soit une s?ur, soit un frère et il attendait ce jour avec impatience. Brian, Meagan, Artémis et Endymion ne se quittaient pas. Kylie était blottie dans les bras de Callista et s'endormait peu à peu. Tout à coup, alors que Drake tentait de parler, ce fut un aboiement qui sortit de sa gorge. Tout le monde se tut. Kylie fut réveillée par ce bruit inattendu. Drake fronça les sourcils et tenta de parler et cette fois, ce fut le coassement d'une grenouille.  
  
Toute la table éclata de rire. Drake fixa aussitôt Melody, qui riait elle aussi. Elle lui retourna son regard.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Drake ? Tu imites les animaux ?  
  
- Coa. . .  
  
Les fous rires redoublèrent. Mais Ginny se reprit bien vite.  
  
- Melody. . .  
  
- Je n'ai rien fait Maman !!  
  
- Au contraire, je crois que tu as voulu te venger de Drake de t'avoir teint les cheveux en vert il y a deux jours.  
  
- J'aurais bien voulu voir ça !! dit Endymion.  
  
- C'était comique à voir ! dit Meagan.  
  
- Bêe. . .  
  
Cette fois, c'était un bêlement de chèvre. Drake lança un regard suppliant à ses parents. Harry sortit sa baguette.  
  
- Finite Incantatem !  
  
- Meuh. . .  
  
Le cri d'une vache. Tout le monde éclata de nouveau de rire. Melody se tenait le ventre tellement elle riait. Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Melody, que lui as-tu fait prendre ?  
  
- T'en fais pas, dit-elle entre deux hoquets de rire, c'est temporaire.  
  
- Je dirais sève de chêne, et pollen de jacinthe combinées à de la bave de crapaud, diagnostiqua Drago.  
  
Melody le regarda.  
  
- Comment t'as su ?  
  
- J'ai été professeur de Potions pendant un temps. Harry, as-tu de la sève de mandragore et des feuilles de menthe ? Je vais faire un antidote pour Drake.  
  
- Je te ramène ça.  
  
- Sinon, ton fils risque d'en avoir pour la nuit.  
  
Drake fusilla sa s?ur du regard. Melody souriait, le regard brillant.  
  
- Moi au moins, je fais quelque chose qui résiste aux formules des parents, défia-t-elle.  
  
Ginny secoua la tête.  
  
- Pour la peine, Melody, tu seras de corvée de vaisselle.  
  
- Mais Maman !! Tu n'as pas puni Drake l'autre jour ! C'est injuste !  
  
- Maman, ce n'est pas très équitable, fit remarquer Callista.  
  
- D'autant plus que tu peux tout faire par la magie, insista Melody.  
  
- C'est vrai ça, dit Harry en revenant et en tendant les ingrédients à Drago.  
  
Ginny soupira. Drago fit apparaître un bol et pila les feuilles de menthe, ajouta la sève et fit avaler le tout à Drake.  
  
- Tu vas me le payer, articula Drake.  
  
- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, Drake Potter ! coupa Ginny.  
  
- Allons ne sois pas si sévère avec eux, apaisa Diana. Ils sont jeunes, laisse-les s'amuser.  
  
- Prends exemple sur ta mère, dit Drago. Elle supportait bien les bêtises de tes frères.  
  
- Comme par exemple, quand ils sont venus me chercher en voiture, en Deuxième Année, dit Harry.  
  
Ginny sourit.  
  
- Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais je ne veux plus une seule farce de tout l'été.  
  
- Compris ! dit Melody en jetant un regard triomphant à son frère.  
  
Elle avait eu le dernier mot. Drake ne serait pas assez fou pour tenter de piéger sa s?ur avec la menace de sa mère. Peu importe, il patienterait jusqu'à Poudlard. Callista vit son regard. Elle se pencha vers Melody.  
  
- Reste sur tes gardes.  
  
- T'inquiète, je le connais. C'est mon jumeau, tout de même.  
  
La soirée se termina agréablement. Kylie s'était endormie dans les bras de Callista. Celle-ci la porta dans sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Meagan.  
  
Diana, fatiguée, souhaita elle aussi rentrer. Endymion fit ses au- revoirs à ses amis et Drago le prit par la main et ils transplanèrent. Drago avait racheté le manoir Malefoy, et Diana entendait bien le rendre plus chaleureux et accueillant que du temps de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, les parents de Drago.  
  
Artémis, étant elle aussi fatiguée, Shanna et Sirius s'éclipsèrent bien vite. Shanna possédait un petit cottage hérité de ses parents en Ecosse et ils vivaient tous les trois, l'été là-bas.  
  
Brian et Meagan allèrent eux aussi se coucher. Callista aida Ginny à tout ranger, mais Ginny la chassa de sa cuisine, lui ordonnant d'aller se coucher. Elle regagna sa chambre. Elle prit une douche, enfila un pyjama et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle ne se coucha pas tout de suite. Elle s'avança vers son étagère et prit une photo posée dessus. Sa mère, Hermione, à 16 ans, discutait avec Harry et Ron au même âge. Elle voyait le Collège Poudlard en fond. Hermione sourit et fit un signe à sa fille.  
  
- Bonne nuit, Maman. Je t'aime.  
Voilà !!! Un chapitre un peu court mais qui présente ce que sont devenus Drago, Diana, Sirius et Shanna. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
  
Le prochain chapitre sera la rentrée à Poudlard !!! Un peu de patience !!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Océane : j'accepte tes excuses, mais je suis comme toi. Je fais souffrir Severus mais je l'aime quand même !!!  
  
Luffynette : pour Lara et Adrian, tu le sauras en temps voulu !!  
  
Liv : bien sûr que Callista va découvrir que Severus est son père, non mais !!! Pour la présence d'un éventuel ennemi, j'ai pas encore décidé. Et pour les onze dernières années, eh bien, tout le monde a eu des enfants. . . Voilà, pas grand-chose, le calme plat !!!  
  
Alana Chantelune : très beau pseudo !!! Merci pour le compliment, malgré le carnage. Tu as tout lu en deux jours ? * sifflement admiratif * Ben dis donc, faut vraiment être mordu pour le faire !!!  
  
Ryan : je viens de le dire à Liv, je sais pas si j'en fais un, mais tu as raison, ce sera moins drôle si j'ai personne sur qui passer mes nerfs. J'ai bien ma petite idée, mais comme je sais pas encore comment l'introduire. . . Faudra être patient !! Désolée !!  
  
Lyra B : pour Severus et Callista, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ça va être un peu difficile pour eux deux. Et pour Hermione, sa mort était injuste, mais as-tu déjà vu une mort juste pour les gentils ?  
  
Luna : j'espère aussi que cette partie sera aussi passionnante que les trois autres, il en va de ma réputation d'auteur !!  
  
Lori : 52 chapitres ? * cri strident * Tu veux ma mort ? Je suis incapable de faire autant de chapitres désolée !!! Je ne pensais faire qu'une dizaine de chapitres, mais si je rajoute un ennemi, ce sera une quatrième partie équivalente aux trois précédentes à peu de choses près !!! Et rassure-toi, ce sera une fin heureuse, j'en ai marre des fins de parties déprimantes !!!  
  
Mystikal : tu te rappelles ce que Callista pense à un moment de son père ? Je te rappelle : « Callista ne savait rien de son père, et Harry et Ginny évitaient soigneusement d'en parler. Elle en avait conclu qu'il était mort lui aussi. » Voilà, tu sais ce qu'elle pense de son père. Et pour ses parents en général, on sait qu'elle pense énormément à sa mère Hermione, comme en témoigne ma fin de chapitre. Pour le reste, tu sauras plus tard !!  
  
Sailor Digitale : tu as raison, j'adore les jumeaux Weasley et leurs farces (par contre, j'aime pas trop Ron, pourquoi tu crois que je m'en suis débarrassée dès la première partie, même si je lui donne un rôle sympa dans les deux autres parties). Tu as vu Sirius dans ce chapitre, avec sa fille !!! Et Lara, la demi-Fée, il va falloir patienter un peu, je sais pas encore de chapitres, mais je crois que ça va être long. Mais on va revoir Adrian avant Lara, ça c'est sûr ! Merci pour le compliment sur mon style, il est si spécial que ça ? Revieweuse number one, c'est clair, mais First Fan je sais pas si je peux te donner le titre, parce que je risque de me faire lyncher par d'autres fans, non je ne citerai pas de nom !!! Mais vous êtes tous mes lecteurs chéris, je ne fais pas de favoritisme. Pour les questions, je te répondrai par mail, parce que sinon cette réponse de review va virer au roman. Bon, à plus !!! Bisous !  
  
Deedlit : comme je le disais dans mon mail, c'est sur toi que je me suis inspirée pour le patin et tout le reste. On se comprend. Pour le pendentif de Callista, je n'en parle pas, tout simplement parce que je l'ai un peu oublié, mais elle l'a toujours, j'en parle dans mon chapitre 6. Oui, j'en suis déjà au chapitre 6 ! Bisous !!  
  
Melepha : merci pour cette review hors du commun !!  
  
Mary-Evy : petite rectification, tu m'as déjà envoyé une ou deux reviews, pas beaucoup mais quand même !! Merci pour le compliment, et je risque pas de lâcher, je finis ce que je commence !!!  
  
Lunenoire : j'espère que tu vas aimer moi aussi !!  
  
Wynzar : merci à toi aussi (je passe mon temps à dire merci on dirait !). Tu as raison pour le titre, je m'en occupe tout de suite !! Bye !!  
  
Coco : une review qui enchaîne compliment sur compliment, tu en fais trop !!! En tout cas, merci. Toi et pas mal d'autres reviewers avez le don de me mettre le rouge aux joues quand je prends connaissance de vos reviews !! Je t'embrasse !!  
  
Cool : tu n'es pas la première à me dire que j'aurais dû être écrivain, mais merci !!!  
  
Eve : merci, et oui, on reverra Lara et Adrian !!  
  
Yoann : merci !!!  
  
Je vous embrasse tous et toutes !!!! A la prochaine !! 


	3. La rentrée

Coucou tout le monde !!!! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !!!  
  
Juste une petite question qui s'adressent à tous ceux qui adorent cette histoire : vous voulez une histoire longue ou courte ? Je m'explique : si j'introduit un ennemi, cette partie 4 ne sera pas un épilogue, mais carrément une fic digne des trois précédentes parties. Sinon, ce sera plus court, et monotone. Oui, parce que là, j'ai vraiment envie de faire cet ennemi. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!!  
  
Chapitre 3 : La rentrée (je sais, c'est pas très original, mais j'ai pas autre chose)  
  
Dans une voiture magiquement agrandie, Harry conduisit toute sa famille à King's Cross le 1er septembre. Callista, Melody et Drake étaient tous les trois nerveux et tendus, mais Harry et Ginny les rassurèrent.  
  
- Vous verrez, vous vous adapterez vite, dit Harry. Pensez que la première fois, je ne connaissait rien du monde sorcier, alors que tout le monde me connaissait.  
  
- Toi, tu étais célèbre, répliqua Drake.  
  
- Allons, ne vous faites pas de souci, déclara Ginny. Vous connaissez déjà Poudlard, votre père en est le Directeur, sans oublier que Drago, Diana, Sirius et Shanna seront présents. Et mon père, ajouta-t-elle.  
  
Arthur Weasley était professeur d'Histoire de la Magie depuis 11 ans à Poudlard.  
  
- C'est vrai, Papy sera là ! se rappela Melody.  
  
- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne le voit plus, regretta Callista.  
  
- Il a changé. . .  
  
Depuis la mort de sa femme, des deux jumeaux et de Ron, Arthur Weasley était devenu un homme calme et silencieux, renfermé sur lui-même. Ginny elle-même avait toutes les peines du monde à lui arracher un sourire quand elle le voyait. Elle se secoua et sourit à ses trois aînés.  
  
- Nous viendrons vous rendre visite.  
  
- D'accord, dirent-ils en montant dans le train.  
  
- C'est pas juste, protesta Drake. Papa y va en transplanant. Il y sera avant nous.  
  
- Il doit encore préparer la rentrée, la Cérémonie et tout ça. . . tenta Melody.  
  
- Pas de doute, il est très occupé ! conclut Callista.  
  
En effet, Harry ramènerait Ginny et les trois benjamins chez eux, et il transplanerait ensuite pour Poudlard. Ginny embrassa ses enfants, et le train partit.  
  
- A ce soir les enfants ! dit Harry.  
  
- A ce soir Papa ! crièrent Callista, Melody et Drake.  
  
Ils se rassirent. Tous les trois avaient choisi un compartiment à l'arrière du train. Callista sortit un de ses livres de cours.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Melody.  
  
- Je commence à étudier, comme Papa nous l'a conseillé.  
  
- Désespérant, murmura Drake.  
  
- Si tu veux te faire interroger dès le premier jour et ne pas savoir la réponse, libre à toi, répliqua Callista. Et pour votre information, ce livre sur les Potions est fascinant. Vous n'imaginez pas toutes les vertus que peut avoir le sang de dragon. Et. . .  
  
- Ça va, stop ! s'écrièrent en ch?ur Melody et Drake.  
  
- Comme vous voulez, dit Callista en haussant les épaules.  
  
Harry avait conseillé à ses trois enfants de commencer à étudier les Potions, de peur que Severus ne les interroge le premier cours comme il l'avait fait pour lui-même. De fait, Melody et Drake avaient parcouru le livre très rapidement, alors que Callista le lisait plus en profondeur.  
  
Le silence s'installa. Callista lisait dans son coin. Drake griffonnait on ne savait trop quoi et Melody rédigeait son journal intime. Un chariot passa dans le couloir, encombré de sucreries. Drake en acheta pour trois, et ils se les partagèrent. Ils plaisantèrent tous les trois en essayant d'imaginer les cours qu'ils auraient. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit violemment. Callista et Melody sursautèrent. Drake fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Y'en a qui n'ont pas appris les bonnes manières on dirait, murmura Melody.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Callista.  
  
Deux garçons et deux filles. L'un d'eux semblait être le chef. Il avait d'épais cheveux châtain foncé coupés courts et des yeux bleu-vert. L'autre garçon était plutôt quelconque, mais semblait fait de roc, tellement il était imposant. Les deux filles étaient de toute évidence jumelles. Toutes deux étaient blondes, avec un regard noisette, et Callista dut admettre qu'elles étaient plutôt jolies. Tout comme le chef avait un charme particulier.  
  
- Je suis Nick Adams, Première Année.  
  
- Ravi pour toi, répliqua Drake.  
  
- C'est juste pour vous mettre en garde contre les dangers de Poudlard que nous sommes venus.  
  
- Tu parles de toi ? interrogea innocemment Melody.  
  
- Ma famille est très puissante. Je vous conseille de ne pas me défier.  
  
- Pas aussi puissante qu'Harry Potter, héros et directeur de Poudlard.  
  
- Continuez de me défier, et même lui, ne pourra pas empêcher l'expulsion.  
  
- Et pour quel motif ? demanda Drake.  
  
- N'importe lequel fera l'affaire. Ici, c'est moi qui fait la loi.  
  
- Tu crois ? rétorqua Callista.  
  
Tous les trois échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Nick Adams et ses acolytes en furent décontenancés mais ils se reprirent.  
  
- Vos jours sont comptés.  
  
- Je n'en serais pas si sûre à ta place, dit Drake.  
  
- Mon père est un puissant sorcier. . .  
  
- Le nôtre aussi, répliquèrent Callista, Melody et Drake en même temps.  
  
- Vous êtes des triplés ? demanda l'une des filles.  
  
- Pas tout à fait, répondit Melody. Comment tu t'appelles au fait ?  
  
- Je suis Johanna Webster, et c'est ma s?ur Elisabeth.  
  
- Moi, c'est Dean Riley, dit l'autre garçon.  
  
- Moi c'est Melody Potter.  
  
- Callista Potter.  
  
- Drake Potter.  
  
Nick blêmit. Ces trois inconscients étaient donc les enfants du Directeur.  
  
- Venez, on s'en va, finit-il par dire.  
  
Il se promit de se venger. On ne se moquait pas de lui impunément.  
  
- Quel personnage détestable ! s'exclama Melody.  
  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire, renchérit Drake.  
  
- Vous avez vu sa tête quand il a reconnu nos noms ? demanda Callista.  
  
- A mourir de rire ! dit Melody.  
  
- On a un public. . . fit remarquer Drake.  
  
Une fille les regardait. Elle avait des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux noisettes.  
  
- Salut ! dit Callista.  
  
- J'ai entendu votre confrontation avec Adams. Le Professeur Potter est votre père ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Callista.  
  
- Je m'appelle Sarah Pleasant. Adams fait le même numéro à toutes les Premières Années. Mon père m'a dit de me méfier de lui et sa famille.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Callista.  
  
- Sa famille est très puissante dans le domaine de la magie noire. Après la chute de Voldemort et de la famille Malefoy, alors la plus puissante, les Adams ont augmenté en puissance.  
  
- Génial, Papa va pouvoir les massacrer ! exulta Drake.  
  
Callista rit.  
  
- Personnellement, je te conseille de ne pas te laisser faire par ce Adams. Sa famille est peut-être redoutable, mais que peut-il faire contre Harry Potter ? dit Melody.  
  
- Et je tiens à signaler que la famille Malefoy se reconstruit peu à peu, révéla Callista.  
  
- Comment le sais-tu ?  
  
- Parce que Drago Malefoy est mon oncle, et que ma mère était sa s?ur.  
  
- Quoi ? Drago Malefoy est toujours en vie ?  
  
- Et il est professeur à Poudlard.  
  
- Mais mon père. . .  
  
- Que fait ton père ?  
  
- Ecrivain.  
  
- Il est mal informé, sans vouloir te vexer, dit Melody.  
  
- C'est ce que je constate. Je peux rester avec vous ? Adams me fait un peu peur, et je suis toute seule.  
  
- Pas de problème, répondit Drake. Et nous allons en profiter pour te renseigner sur la situation actuelle concernant les Malefoy et les Potter. . .  
Hagrid ayant quitté Poudlard pour s'installer en France avec Mme Maxime, la directrice de l'école de sorcellerie française Beauxbâtons, Harry supprima la traversée du Lac sur les barques. Toutes les Premières Années prendraient les diligences comme tous les autres. Ce fut Shanna qui les accueillit à l'entrée de Poudlard. Elle leur fit le discours habituel, sourit à Callista, Melody et Drake et les fit pénétrer enfin dans le château.  
  
La Grande Salle était brillamment éclairée par des bougies qui lévitaient dans les airs. Tous les trois aperçurent leur père au centre de la table des Professeurs. Melody se risqua à lui faire un signe, et Harry lui sourit.  
  
Le Choixpeau était toujours là et il entonna sa chanson habituelle. Ensuite Shanna les appela par ordre alphabétique.  
  
- Nick Adams !  
  
Elle lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête. Il ne fut pas long à se décider.  
  
- Serpentard !  
  
L'appel continua.  
  
- Sarah Pleasant !  
  
- Serdaigle !  
  
- Callista Potter !  
  
Harry se redressa. Severus fit de même, mais personne à part Drago, ne le remarqua.  
  
- Anxieux ? demanda Drago.  
  
- A ton avis ?  
  
Shanna eut un sourire d'encouragement pour Callista et lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête.  
  
- Oh, la fille d'Hermione Granger. . . Tu as les mêmes capacités que ta mère. . . Gryffondor !!  
  
Callista se redressa, soulagée, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle sourit à Melody et à Drake, et alla s'installer à la table de Gryffondor sous les acclamations des élèves.  
  
- Drake Potter !  
  
- Le fils du Directeur. . . Beaucoup d'ambition, de fortes potentialités. . . Serpentard !  
  
Harry sourit. Il n'était pas étonné. Drake avait toujours souhaité être à Serpentard, et même si cette Maison accueillait toujours les éléments difficiles, elle accueillait aussi des élèves brillants qui voulaient à tout prix réussir. Et de toute manière, Severus veillait.  
  
- Melody Potter !  
  
- La jumelle de l'autre. . . Tu n'es pas comme ton frère. . . Courageuse, intelligente. . . oui, je vois. . . Gryffondor !!  
  
C'était fait. Callista et Melody étaient ensemble à Gryffondor et Drake à Serpentard. Melody adressa un signe à son frère. Il le lui rendit avec un sourire.  
  
La cérémonie s'acheva et Harry se leva.  
  
- Une nouvelle année commence. Je rappelle que la Forêt Interdite l'est toujours, et que les Premières Années peuvent participer aux sélections des équipes de Quidditch s'ils le souhaitent. L'équipe gagnante du Tournoi se mesurera contre l'équipe des Professeurs selon la tradition. A présent, s'il n'y a pas de questions, bon appétit à tout le monde.  
  
Melody s'adressa à un élève plus âgé.  
  
- De qui est composé l'équipe des Profs ?  
  
Le garçon les énuméra en les désignant du doigt.  
  
- Potter est Attrapeur, Malefoy, Gardien, Rogue et Black sont Batteurs. Et les 3 Poursuiveuses sont les deux Professeurs Patil et l'autre Professeur Black, la femme.  
  
- Y'a un poste de libre dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ?  
  
- Tu veux en faire partie ? Rappelle-moi ton nom.  
  
- Melody Potter.  
  
- Potter ? Comme le Directeur ?  
  
- C'est mon père.  
  
Le jeune homme s'étrangla. Callista éclata de rire.  
  
- C'est aussi le mien, et celui de Drake, précisa-t-elle.  
  
- J'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Je m'appelle Greg Thrace, le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et Poursuiveur. Le poste d'Attrapeur est libre. Mais les sélections ne sont pas pour tout de suite. C'est pour octobre, le temps que les Premières Années s'adaptent.  
  
- J'aimerai bien avoir le poste, dit rêveusement Melody.  
  
- Et peut-être te mesurer contre Papa ? demanda Callista.  
  
- Ça me plairait bien.  
  
- Y'a encore les Serpentards à battre. Leur équipe est redoutable, dit Greg. Mais il leur manque un Gardien et un Attrapeur.  
  
- Oh, je sens que Drake va se proposer lui aussi. . . murmura Callista.  
  
- Je vois déjà le truc, s'excita Melody. Drake et moi à la poursuite du Vif d'Or. . .  
  
- Redescends sur Terre !! La Terre appelle la Lune !!  
  
- Ça va, je me calme.  
  
Elles éclatèrent de rire.  
Severus n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Callista, comme quand il l'avait vue au Chemin de Traverse. Elle riait avec Melody Potter et Thrace, un Gryffondor de Sixième Année et capitaine de l'équipe. Il remarqua qu'elle avait la même manière qu'Hermione de coincer ses cheveux derrière son oreille, le même rire, le même sourire. . . Le visage d'Hermione.  
  
- Ressaisis-toi, murmura Drago.  
  
- Mêle-toi de tes affaires.  
  
- Il s'agit tout de même de ma nièce, cher beau-frère.  
  
- Epargne-moi tes remarques éclairées. . .  
  
- Ne la fais pas souffrir. Si tu dois lui révéler que tu es son père, fais- le en douceur. Je connais tes manières brutales.  
  
Severus soupira.  
  
- Me crois-tu vraiment capable de faire du mal à ma fille ?  
  
A ce moment, se sentant observée, Callista tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Severus. Puis elle vit Drago et lui sourit chaleureusement.  
  
Severus en eut le c?ur serré. Aurait-il droit un jour à ce sourire ?  
J'espère que vous avez aimé !!! Severus me fait vraiment trop pitié, mais c'est promis, j'arrangerai les choses prochainement !!!  
  
Réponses aux reviewers !!  
  
Safaa : j'ai eu ta review alors que je m'apprêtais à uploader le chapitre 2, du coup j'ai pas eu le temps de te rajouter. Donc je te réponds maintenant. Pourquoi une suite au chap triste ? Parce qu'il m'inspire, et que l'autre est une fin parfaite, je ne veux rien ajouter !! Pas d'Héritier, mais sûrement un nouvel ennemi. Et oui, Callista ressemble à sa mère pour ce qui est d'étudier.  
  
Cool : merci, merci, merci !!! Oui, je me suis bien amusée avec Melody qui craque complètement pour Sirius !!! Pour le nombre de chapitres, je ne sais pas encore combien y'en aura. J'hésite entre une dizaine et une trentaine. J'ai répondu à ta question ?  
  
Yoann : merci, et je suis contente que tu aies trouvé les réponses à tes questions dans le chap 2. Si tu veux attendre, libre à toi, ça me fait moins de boulot pour y répondre, c'est tout !! Non, je plaisante !!! Etant donné que tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis, et l'un des juges des deux chapitres 27 de la précédente partie, j'étais disposée à te donner quelques précisions si tu le souhaitais. Concernant le talent et l'inspiration, c'est vrai qu'en ce moment, j'écris plutôt vite. Et j'essaie de prendre de l'avance, parce que je vais peut-être pas avoir le temps d'écrire beaucoup dans les semaines à venir, voilà !!!  
  
Melepha : t'as pas fini de pleurer à mon avis !!  
  
Blue angel : tu as raison, pour Rogue, ça va être dur de côtoyer tous les jours sa fille. D'ailleurs, il y a quelques scènes drôles où on voit Callista et son père se comporter comme des étrangers.  
  
Satell : le prochain chapitre verra la première journée de cours avec Rogue. A mon avis, tu vas adorer !! J'ai appris que tu faisais du piano par une amie commune, tu vois de qui je veux parler ? Bref, tu as dû être contente que Melody fasse du piano non ? C'est vrai que les enfants de Drago et Sirius sont adorables !!!  
  
Lunenoire : en effet, les jumeaux seront pires que Fred et George, puisqu'ils osent défier Rogue, tu verras ça dans le prochain chapitre !  
  
Shiny : je suis contente que tu aimes !!!! Bisous !!  
  
Deedlit : à partir de ce chapitre, tu verras ton Sevie d'amour tout le temps, j'espère que tu es contente !!! Et j'essaie de faire vite moi !!!  
  
Arathorn : cette saga, ne jamais s'arrêter ? Tu en demandes beaucoup !!!! Ca fait un an que je suis sur cette histoire, délaissant toutes mes autres fics en cours d'écriture, alors cette quatrième partie serait logiquement la dernière, sauf si mon imagination fait encore des siennes !!  
  
Wynzar : tu trouves que le chap 2 est ennuyeux ? Même avec les farces de Melody et Drake ? Tu es bien exigeant !! Mais bon, il fallait bien que je parle un jour ou l'autre des familles Malefoy et Black non ? A Poudlard, en effet, ça risque de poser quelques problèmes, surtout avec un Serpentard dont tu as fait connaissance dans ce chapitre. D'ailleurs Nick Adams me rappelle un petit blondinet pas toi ? Pour les relations entre les personnages, c'est pas toujours évident à faire, mais on voit que Harry cherche à protéger Callista par rapport à son père, et Drago aussi. Bon, je continue à lire ta fiction bien évidemment, et franchement, je trouve que tu écris mieux que moi !! N'hésite pas à me demander si ton correcteur laisse tomber !!! Je serais ravie de t'aider !!!  
  
Luffynette : au boulot, tu en as de bonnes toi, je fais de mon mieux !!! Et puis, vous avez les chapitres dans un délai raisonnable non ?  
  
Sailor Digitale : quelle chance tu es en vacances !!! Moi j'en ai encore pour deux semaines tu te rends compte ? J'ai horreur de ces histoires de zones A, B et C !!! Pourquoi j'ai confié Callista à Harry et Ginny plutôt qu'à Drago et Diana. La raison est simple même si je l'ai pas précisée. Le fait est que Harry et Ginny étaient les personnes les plus proches d'Hermione pendant leur scolarité à Poudlard. Et comme ils la connaissaient mieux, Severus a considéré qu'ils étaient plus à même d'élever Callista. De plus, même si Dray a beaucoup changé, il ne connaît pas Hermione aussi bien qu'Harry, puisqu'ils se sont fait la guerre pendant sept ans. De plus, Harry et Ginny allaient eux aussi avoir des enfants, ce qui a aussi compté dans la balance. Tu me comprends ? Bon, maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à insérer ça dans l'histoire, parce qu'à mon avis, tu vas pas être la seule à poser la question. Je suis d'accord avec toi, pour le prénom de Drake. J'ai fait exprès de choisir un prénom dérivé de Drago. Que veux-tu, je suis perfectionniste dans l'âme !!!  
  
Luna : merci !!!  
  
Coco : t'en fais pas, les farces ne sont pas finies. A mon avis, tu vas aimer !!! Pour la rentrée, c'est le chap 3 !! Et oui, encore une fois, on reverra Lara et Adrian. Décidément, je me répète !!! Et merci pour l'avalanche de compliments, tu me fais rougir !!!  
  
Ryan : merci à toi aussi !!  
  
Mystikal : tu ne trompes pas, Drago a bien changé, mais ça ne date pas de cette partie !!! Depuis la deuxième partie, même !! Oui, parce que dans la première partie, il tenait son rôle de Monsieur Sang-Pur. Mais franchement, je l'adore comme ça !!! Pas toi ? Et la suite est pour bientôt !!!  
  
Liv : patience !!! Lara et Adrian c'est à partir du chap 7 !! Et pour les profs, tu n'as qu'à aller relire les derniers paragraphes de Tristesse, tu as tout dedans !!! Mon inspiration, m'en parle pas, elle va, elle vient, et en ce moment, c'est la panne. Au fait, c'est quoi un ptf ?  
  
Océane : oui, avec toi, je m'attends soit à des critiques, soit à des compliments !!! Mais les critiques je les accepte, ça me permet de rendre compte de mes erreurs. Je te crois sans problème si tu me dis que tu es dérangée psychologiquement !!! Pour Lori, je suis d'accord avec toi, sa fic est géniale. Lori, si tu lis ces lignes, je le répète, ta fic est géniale !!!!  
  
Lori : j'ai eu ton mail, je lirai le chap 1 enfin terminé, je la corrigerai, je te la renvoie avec la procédure pour la mettre sur le site, OK ? 


	4. Premiers cours

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre plein d'humour qui aura pour thème principal les premiers cours de nos jeunes héros !!!  
  
Mais avant de commencer, un petit rappel des personnages comme me l'ont demandé certains d'entre vous !!!  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf Diana, Shanna, et les enfants que je ne vais pas m'amuser à énumérer !!!  
  
Personnages :  
  
Harry Potter : directeur de Poudlard (vous aviez compris ça quand même ?)  
  
Ginny : sa femme, et vit à Londres avec les enfants : Brian, Meagan et Kylie (ceux qui sont pas encore en âge d'aller à Poudlard).  
  
Sirius Black : parrain de Harry et professeur de DCFM, Directeur de Gryffondor, et père d'une adorable fillette de sept ans, Artémis.  
  
Shanna : sa femme, prof d'Astronomie et directrice de Serdaigle, mère de Artémis.  
  
Drago Malefoy : frère d'Hermione, prof de Métamorphoses et père lui aussi d'un garçon de 8 ans, Endymion.  
  
Diana : sa femme, infirmière.  
  
Severus Rogue : mari d'Hermione, prof de Potions et directeur de Serpentard.  
  
Arthur Weasley : prof d'Histoire de la Magie.  
  
Parvati Patil : prof de Divination.  
  
Padma Patil : prof de Botanique et directrice de Pouffsouffle.  
  
Callista Hermione Potter : fille de Severus et Hermione, mais ignorant tout de l'identité de son père, 11 ans, Gryffondor.  
  
Drake Ronald Potter : fils aîné de Harry et Ginny, 11 ans, Serpentard. Suit la voie de Fred et George Weasley.  
  
Melody Lilian Potter : sa s?ur jumelle, Gryffondor. Idem que son frère. S'entend à merveille avec Callista.  
  
J'espère que vous vous y retrouvez un peu mieux !!! Je ne présente pas les personnages plus que secondaires !!!  
  
Place à la lecture !!!  
  
Je dédie ce chapitre à Yoann, qui a enfin terminé son excellente fic : le Pénible secret des Granger, que je conseille à tous d'aller lire. Et il est tellement adorable, que je lui rends la pareille !!!  
Chapitre 4 : Premiers cours  
La Salle était à moitié vide le lendemain quand Melody et Callista y pénétrèrent pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Elles se dirigèrent vers leur table en saluant Sarah au passage à la table des Serdaigle. Elles s'installèrent ensuite à leur table. Drake arriva peu après et vint les voir.  
  
- Salut les filles ! La première nuit s'est bien passée ?  
  
- A merveille ! Et toi ?  
  
- Pas mal. Alors Melody, à ce qu'il paraît, tu vas tenter ta chance au poste d'Attrapeur ?  
  
- Comment tu le sais ?  
  
- Je sais me renseigner. Le capitaine de Serpentard m'a appris la situation de votre équipe.  
  
- Je suppose que tu as l'intention de faire de même.  
  
- En effet. Et je meurs d'envie de me mesurer contre Papa.  
  
- Ne rêve pas trop. C'est Gryffondor qui remportera. . .  
  
- Tiens, le trio Potter. . .  
  
- Adams, reconnut Callista.  
  
- Potter 1, dit Adams. Et voici Potter 2, et Potter 3.  
  
Potter 2 était Melody, et Potter 3 Drake. Drake serra les poings.  
  
- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Adams.  
  
- Tu ne me fais pas peur.  
  
- Et dire qu'ils sont à Serpentard tous les deux. . . murmura Melody.  
  
- On ne t'a rien demandé numéro 2.  
  
- Je ne suis pas un numéro ! s'indigna Melody en bondissant.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ici ? s'éleva une voix douce, mais à l'intonation dangereuse.  
  
- Professeur Rogue, souffla Drake.  
  
Le Directeur de Serpentard, se rappela Callista.  
  
- J'attends vos explications, Potter, dit-il en regardant Drake.  
  
- Adams a commencé.  
  
- C'est faux, protesta celui-ci. Je saluais juste ses deux s?urs quand la rousse a voulu me sauter dessus !  
  
- La rousse, elle a un nom, répliqua Melody.  
  
- Je pencherais plutôt pour une provocation de votre part Adams. 5 points de moins pour Serpentard. Et de même pour Gryffondor.  
  
- Mais c'est injuste ! protesta Callista.  
  
Severus la fixa.  
  
- Ce n'est pas à vous de juger de ce qui est juste ou non, Callista Hermione Potter.  
  
Il s'éloigna. Callista se rassit.  
  
- Génial. . . Mais comment connaît-il mon deuxième prénom ?  
  
- Papa a dû le lui dire, répondit négligemment Melody. En tout cas, cette première journée commence bien. . .  
Leur premier cours fut Métamorphoses, en commun avec les Serpentards avec Drago. Callista dut faire un effort pour l'appeler Professeur Malefoy, au lieu d'Oncle Drago comme d'habitude. Il sourit devant ses efforts. Elle lui retourna un regard noir. Les Serpentards firent tout pour perturber le cours, sauf Drake, assis derrière Melody et Callista.  
  
- Quelle bande d'imbéciles, grogna-t-il.  
  
- C'est toi qui a voulu aller dans cette Maison.  
  
- Je commence à le regretter. . .  
  
La voix de Drago s'éleva contre Adams.  
  
- Adams ! 10 points de moins pour Serpentard !  
  
- Mais. . .  
  
- Vous vous apprêtiez à lancer un sort sur les affaires de Callista Potter ! Et ne niez pas. Si je vous y reprens, ce sera 50 points.  
  
Adams se tut, furieux. Callista remercia son oncle d'un sourire.  
  
- Après tout, y'a des avantages à connaître les professeurs, déclara Melody.  
  
Le second cours fut Potions, également en commun avec les Serpentards. Les cours avaient toujours lieu dans les cachots.  
  
Severus fixa le groupe d'élèves devant lui, en s'attardant sur sa fille et les jumeaux.  
  
- Les Potions sont une science compliquée, dont les composants peuvent avoir plusieurs propriétés. Mais bien évidemment, tout ce que vous apprendrez aujourd'hui, vous l'oublierez tout aussi vite. Melody Potter ! Qu'est-ce qu'un bézoard ?  
  
- Euh. . . une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres, qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons.  
  
- Drake Potter ! Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?  
  
- C'est la même chose Professeur. Cette plante est aussi appelée aconit.  
  
Severus se permit un bref sourire. Ces deux-là étaient plus doués qu'Harry à leur âge. Restait à tester Callista. Celle-ci s'attendait à l'interrogation.  
  
- Callista Potter ! Qu'obtient-on si on mélange de l'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?  
  
- Un somnifère puissant, aussi appelé la Goutte du Mort-Vivant.  
  
- Je vois que les enfants du directeur sont bien éduqués.  
  
- Pas étonnant, murmura Adams assez fort pour que la classe l'entende.  
  
- Adams ! Quelle est la vertu principale de la mandragore ?  
  
- Euh. . . la mandragore. . . elle. . . euh. . .  
  
- A ce que je vois, vous n'avez pas les mêmes facultés intellectuelles que les Potter. Callista Potter ?  
  
- La mandragore guérit toutes sortes de paralysie. Sa racine est souvent utilisée dans les Potions.  
  
- 10 points pour Gryffondor. Et 10 points de moins pour Serpentard.  
  
Le cours continua ainsi sur les différentes propriétés des principales plantes utilisées dans les Potions.  
  
- Ce type me flanque la chair de poule, déclara Melody en sortant du cours. Quand il m'a interrogée tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que mon c?ur allait exploser.  
  
- Tu connaissais la réponse.  
  
- Grâce à Papa. Tu te rappelles comment il nous a conseillé de commencer à lire le livre de Potions.  
  
- C'est ce que je faisais dans le train. Le professeur est un peu effrayant, mais j'adore cette matière !  
  
- C'est le Directeur de Serpentard.  
  
- Je m'en fiche. Pour moi, ce n'est que le Professeur de Potions.  
  
- N'empêche. . . Tu as vu comme il te regarde ?  
  
- Je sais Melody, je sais. . .  
  
Les cours se succédèrent, et Callista ne repensa plus à l'étrange attitude du Professeur Rogue de la journée. Elle eut cours avec Sirius et à midi, avec Melody, elles allèrent discuter avec Diana à l'infirmerie, et Endymion, qui n'était pas encore rentré à l'école vint les saluer avec Artémis. Tous les deux connaissaient bien le château, mais il était tellement grand, et avait des pièces cachées qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas encore par c?ur. Mais mieux en tout cas que des élèves de Septième Année et les Professeurs.  
  
Le lendemain, ils commençaient avec Shanna, professeur d'Astronomie, où ils étudièrent juste la carte du ciel, puis ils eurent une heure de Potions en commun avec Serpentard. Callista et Melody retrouvèrent Drake.  
  
- Comment s'est passé ton cours de Botanique ce matin ? demanda Melody.  
  
- Bien. Les Pouffsouffles sont sympas, et le Professeur Patil aussi. Et vous ?  
  
- On a eu Shanna, répondit Callista.  
  
- Quelle chance ! J'ai Shanna seulement dans deux jours.  
  
- Tu verras, les cours d'Astronomie avec elle sont super ! s'exclama Melody.  
  
- Vous parlez du Professeur Black ? intervint une voix moqueuse.  
  
- Adams, soupira Drake.  
  
- Vous appelez les profs par leur prénom maintenant ?  
  
- Quand ils sont de notre famille oui, répondit Melody.  
  
- Prenez garde. . . Le conseil d'administration pourrait ne pas être d'accord avec les méthodes du Directeur. . .  
  
- Ferme-la, coupa Drake.  
  
- Mon père est un membre influent du conseil d'administration de Poudlard, se vanta Adams.  
  
- Et alors ? répliqua Callista.  
  
- Notre père en est le Directeur, dit Callista.  
  
- Le conseil d'administration. . .  
  
- On se fiche complètement que votre père fasse partie du conseil d'administration, intervint Severus, le visage sombre.  
  
Le visage de Nick Adams se décomposa.  
  
- Mais Professeur. . .  
  
Severus le transperça du regard. Ils se hâtèrent tous de rentrer dans la Salle, sous le regard menaçant du professeur. Mais il s'adoucit quand il vit Callista. Elle ne le remarqua pas, elle chuchotait avec Melody sur Adams. Severus réprima un soupir et referma la porte.  
  
- Bien aujourd'hui, nous élaborerons une Potion de Modification Cellulaire. Qui peut m'en donner une définition ?  
  
Personne ne se proposa, bien évidemment.  
  
- Potter ! désigna-t-il.  
  
Trois têtes se levèrent. Severus eut un soupir agacé.  
  
- Melody Potter ! précisa-t-il.  
  
Elle rougit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la réponse.  
  
- La modification cellulaire. . .  
  
Callista avait rédigé un mot en toute hâte pour Melody et le lui passa. Melody le parcourut et répondit.  
  
- La modification cellulaire permet de changer la composition d'un objet.  
  
- Je vois que les connaissances de votre voisine sont utiles.  
  
Melody se mordit la lèvre, tandis que Callista rougit vivement. Des ricanements s'élevèrent du côté des Serpentards.  
  
- Callista Potter pourrait nous donner des exemples de modifications cellulaires.  
  
- Changer la couleur d'un objet, modifier un aspect de notre apparence temporairement. . . Cette potion est la base du Polynectar.  
  
- Drake Potter ! Quel en est l'ingrédient principal ?  
  
- La poudre d'aubépine, Professeur. . .  
  
Forcément, songea Callista en échangeant un regard avec Melody, puisqu'il s'était amusé à colorer les cheveux de cette dernière et ceux de Kylie en vert et bleu.  
  
- 5 points pour Gryffondor, de même pour Serpentard.  
  
Severus inscrivit une liste d'ingrédients sur le tableau, et tous les élèves commencèrent à noter et d'autres à préparer le matériel nécessaire.  
  
- Veillez à incorporer les yeux de truite après la poudre d'aubépine, à moins que vous ne vouliez que tout explose.  
  
Callista regarda Drake. Il souriait. Elle se pencha vers Melody.  
  
- Attention à. . .  
  
- Potter !! cria Severus en regardant les deux jeunes filles et s'approchant d'elles.  
  
Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'enlever des points, une explosion retentit. Drake venait de faire exploser son chaudron. Severus réprima un juron.  
  
- Potter ! 20 points de moins pour Serpentard ! Vous l'avez fait intentionnellement !  
  
Drake avait du mal à réprimer un sourire. La plupart des élèves aspergés avait maintenant des uniformes arc-en-ciel, et Severus lui-même avait une robe de sorcier rouge et verte. Il sortit sa baguette et changea la couleur de ses habits en noir. Callista n'avait pas été touchée puisque Severus, par hasard, se trouvait devant elle et la protégeait involontairement, mais Melody se retrouva avec une robe de sorcier rose et des cheveux violets et jaune poussin.  
  
- L'imbécile, murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Heureusement pour vous, l'effet de la Potion ne durera que quatre heures.  
  
La plupart des élèves gémirent. Tenir quatre heures dans une tenue aussi voyante ? Jamais de la vie. Et les filles qui avaient pris la Potion sur la tête était catastrophées. Callista ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
- Heureusement que le Professeur Rogue a tout pris à ma place ! murmura Callista à Melody.  
  
- Drake va me le payer avant la fin de ce cours. . .  
  
- Il ne vaudrait mieux pas. . .  
  
- Ne te mêle pas de ça Callista. C'est entre lui et moi.  
  
- Mais. . .  
  
Severus la regarda et elle se tut, intimidée par ce regard noi. Quand il se détourna, elle chuchota.  
  
- Je t'aiderai, rien que pour voir la réaction de Drake.  
  
- Alors écoute. . .  
  
Un peu plus tard, Melody passait devant Drake pour aller se laver les mains et fit discrètement tomber quelques gouttes de liquide dans son chaudron. Drake était trop occupé à regarder sa s?ur et ses cheveux bicolores pour remarquer quelque chose. Mais le geste de Melody fut intercepté par Severus. Il s'apprêtait à l'interpeller quand Callista se leva et passa derrière Drake, toujours pour se diriger vers le lavabo. Mais elle trébucha et tomba sur lui, lui plongeant la tête dans le chaudron. Elle se redressa et l'aida à se relever.  
  
- Désolée Drake. . .  
  
Et elle éclata de rire. Toute la classe l'imita, excepté le Professeur Rogue. Melody se tenait les côtes. Outre le fait que Drake était dégoulinant de potion, ses cheveux s'étaient dressés sur sa tête et lui faisaient des pointes sur son crâne. Drake se toucha et blêmit.  
  
- Melody et Callista, vous allez me le payer. . .  
  
- SILENCE !!!! tonna Severus.  
  
Tout le monde se tut, et Callista retourna à sa place précipitamment.  
  
- 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Je vous ai vue mettre du sirop d'érable dans le chaudron de votre frère, dit-il en regardant Melody. Vous et votre frère jumeau avez perturbé mon cours aujourd'hui, si bien que ce soir, vous serez tous les deux en retenue avec moi.  
  
- Callista est responsable elle aussi, osa rajouter Drake.  
  
- Elle ne l'est pas, sauf d'avoir trébuché et tombé sur vous.  
  
- Comme par hasard après que Melody ait mis son machin dans mon chaudron.  
  
Severus le foudroya du regard et Drake se tut. Le cours prit fin.  
  
Melody et Drake se mesurèrent du regard, une fois dans le couloir. Callista les scrutait inquiète. Puis, ils éclatèrent de rire. Drake tendit la main.  
  
- On fait la paix, soeurette ?  
  
Melody prit la main.  
  
- On fait la paix !Tu sais que tu n'es pas mal comme ça ?  
  
- Et toi, avec cette robe rose et tes cheveux bicolores !  
  
Callista sourit soulagée. Drake se tourna vers elle.  
  
- Avoue que tu as ta part de responsabilité.  
  
- J'avoue, je suis coupable.  
  
- Et il ne t'a pas collée avec nous, soupira Melody.  
  
- Y'a du favoritisme dans l'air, murmura Drake, moqueur.  
  
- Voyons Drake ! protesta Callista. Je suis Gryffondor. . .  
  
- Et alors ? Il a sûrement dû connaître Hermione Granger, ta mère, et la favoriser elle aussi, suggéra Melody.  
  
- Impossible, répondit Callista. Maman a dit que Rogue collait tout le temps Papa, Ron et elle. Enfin, je veux dire, Harry, Ron et Hermione. C'est insensé.  
  
- Il veut peut-être se racheter.  
  
- Et pourquoi ? Nous n'avons aucun lien. Bon, allons-y, sinon Oncle Drago va nous enlever des points. J'ai beau l'adorer, il n'en est pas moins notre prof. . .  
  
Ils s'éloignèrent en riant. Severus avait suivi la conversation. Callista ne savait rien sur Hermione et lui. D'un côté, il en était soulagé, mais d'un autre, il souffrait cruellement, et il se demanda pour la première fois durant 11 ans s'il avait fait le bon choix en confiant Callista à Harry et Ginny.  
Voilà !!! C'était les premiers cours !! Comme quoi Melody et Drake sont pires que les jumeaux Weasley en osant perturber le cours de Rogue !!! Ils sont dingues !!!  
  
Pour répondre à l'avis général, je ferai un ennemi et transformer cette mini-fic en longue fic !! Pour le bonheur de tous !!! Ce qui prouve combien je vous aime !!!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews !!  
  
Deedlit : tu as eu ta dose de Sevie d'amour dans ce chapitre non ? Et non, c'est pas toi qui ira le consoler, c'est moi !!! Niark !!  
  
Lori : 10 chap c'est trop court, et 52 c'est trop long. Donc ce sera une trentaine !!!  
  
Chari : lectrice silencieuse, bienvenue chez les lecteurs bavards !!! Et je vais suivre ton conseil comme tous les autres lecteurs qui me réclament un ennemi !!  
  
Rana : la réponse à ta requête au début de ce chapitre !!! Et merci de m'avoir reviewé !!  
  
Yoann : je crois que ton mail en a plus dit que ta review succinte !!  
  
Lunenoire : voilà tu as vu la tête de Severus !! Et c'est pas terminé ! Parce que le chap 5 ne sera pas triste non plus !!! Pour la ballade en barque, j'ai jugé que c'était inutile, de plus Callista, Drake et Melody connaissaient déjà le château. Quoi Harry est leur père non ? Et puis, il aurait fallu que je remplace Hagrid et tout ça. Trop compliqué !!  
  
Ginny Malefoy : les noms des enfants sont pas si durs que ça à retenir non ? Bon, j'ai fait un résumé des personnages et profs au début du chapitre pour tous ceux qui s'emmêlent. Je crois que j'ai créé trop de personnages moi !!!  
  
Arathorn : merci !  
  
Solar : bien sûr que je te pardonne !! L'important, c'est que tu continues à lire la fic et à passer du bon temps avec !! Pour l'ennemi, merci de l'idée, mais je l'avais déjà eue !!!  
  
C'ian : si j'ai zappé Hagrid et sa matière c'est parce que je commençais à avoir trop de personnages à gérer. Et puis, comme il s'est marié avec Mme Maxime, je tenais à lui faire une retraite tranquille !!! Il l'a méritée !  
  
Jessy Black : quoi tu lis et imprimes les fics en cours ? Wahou !! Si je faisais ça, je sais pas ce que mes profs me feraient !! Tu en as de la chance !! En tout cas, merci pour le compliment !!  
  
Wynzar : tu as raison pour le chap 2, mais on va pas revenir là-dessus, il avait pour principale fonction de présenter les personnages après 11 ans, et ce qu'ils étaient devenus, donc pas très excitant, mais important. Et franchement, j'ai rien contre les critiques, puisque comme tu le dis si bien, ils m'aident à m'améliorer. Et apparemment, le chap 3 t'a fait une meilleure impression que le 2. Et oui, j'adore Severus, tu pourras pas changer ça !! Je galère dur sur Severus et Hermione et en ce moment, l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez-vous, ce qui fait que je délaisse un peu ma fic, en attendant qu'elle revienne. Ce qui n'est pas pire, puisqu'il faut que j'étudie un peu avec les examens qui approchent. Donc tu comprendras que je laisse les choses en suspens. Que veux-tu dire par les compliments que je te fais sur ma fiction ? J'ai pas le droit de faire des compliments à qui je veux maintenant ? Et je trouve franchement que tu écris mieux que moi. Et ne me parle pas d'Alohomora !! Je la considère comme la reine toutes catégories du site ff.net (en ce qui concerne HP bien évidemment !) Bon, gros bisous !!! 


	5. Discussions

J'ai l'impression que tout le monde suit bien les chapitres, donc voici le chap 5, un peu long et qui se termine de manière imprévue, mais c'est voulu par moi !!!! Je rappelle que les personnages originaux ne m'appartiennent pas, mais les persos de ma création sont à moi et rien qu'à moi !!!  
  
J'ai l'intention de faire un peu de pub avant de commencer : allez tous lire Préjugés Préconçus de Deedlit, le Bannissement de Wynzar (celui- ci n'a pas besoin de pub d'après ce que je constate), et le Pénible Secret des Granger de Yoann, une petite fic de 5 chapitres mais très triste et très bien écrite !!  
  
Précision : on reverra bien Lara et Adrian dans les prochains chapitres alors pas de panique. Cette précision répond donc à la question que vous me posez (presque) tous dans vos reviews, ce qui m'évitera d'y répondre à la fin de ce chapitre.  
  
Bonne lecture !!!  
Chapitre 5 : Discussions  
Harry apprit bien vite ce qu'il s'était passé le matin-même en cours de Potions. Une des élèves de Gryffondor était venue voir Diana pour voir si elle pouvait arranger son visage bleu, lui avait raconté la scène. Diana s'était contentée de sourire et avait averti Harry.  
  
Melody et Drake furent chargés de nettoyer la Salle Commune de Serpentard de fond en comble avec pour simple outil un chiffon, et les rires des élèves de Serpentard. Tous s'en prenaient surtout à Melody, une Gryffondor, et Drake la défendait de son mieux, mais Adams le fit craquer.  
  
- Ta s?ur joue les femmes de ménage maintenant ? Elle pourrait aller demander un emploi aux Elfes de Maison en cuisine, elle serait sûrement acceptée. . .  
  
Drake lâcha son chiffon et empoigna Adams par le col et le plaqua contre un mur.  
  
- Insulte encore une fois ma s?ur, et ta propre mère ne te reconnaîtra pas !  
  
Adams le repoussa sans difficulté.  
  
- Combien tu paries que tu ne me toucheras même pas ? répliqua-t-il en sortant sa baguette.  
  
Drake ne cilla pas, alors qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de se défendre. Sa baguette avait été confisquée par Rogue pour la soirée. Melody se plaça entre eux.  
  
- Non Drake, laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine.  
  
- Melody, écarte-toi.  
  
- Non. Adams n'est qu'une ordure. . . Tu joues son jeu. . .  
  
- Tu oses me traiter d'ordure, Potter ? Alors qui es-tu, toi, la domestique de service ?  
  
Melody se tourna vers lui, le regard brillant de colère.  
  
- Je te conseille de la fermer Adams.  
  
- Sinon quoi ?  
  
- Sinon vous prenez sa place, répondit Severus.  
  
Celui-ci avait assisté à la scène. Il était entré silencieusement dans la pièce depuis le début de la dispute. Adams avait délibérément provoqué les jumeaux Potter.  
  
- 10 points de moins pour Serpentard. Potter, vous pouvez regagner votre Salle Commune.  
  
Severus tendit sa baguette à Melody, et après un dernier regard à son frère, elle reprit sa baguette et s'éclipsa bien vite. Severus rendit sa baguette à Drake et toisa Nick Adams.  
  
- Je trouve que vous perturbez beaucoup l'atmosphère de Serpentard, Adams. Je vous conseille de changer d'attitude dès aujourd'hui, sinon cela pourrait vous coûter cher.  
  
Nick Adams ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux. Severus quitta la Salle Commune. Il se rendait dans sa chambre quand il vit Harry s'avancer vers lui.  
  
- Bonsoir Severus. Je peux te parler un moment ?  
  
Ils se rendirent dans le bureau d'Harry. Ils s'assirent. Harry regarda longuement Severus. Severus soutint son regard sans ciller. Harry soupira.  
  
- Je suis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin en Potions.  
  
- Et alors ?  
  
- Callista a sa part de responsabilité dans l'accident. Je les connais tous les trois. Callista a beau être sérieuse, elle ne résiste pas à l'idée de jouer un mauvais tour à Drake avec Melody quand l'occasion se présente.  
  
- Où veux-tu en venir Harry ?  
  
- Tu favorises ta fille.  
  
- Je ne favorise personne.  
  
- Tout le monde ignore votre lien de parenté, mais un jour, quelqu'un s'apercevra de ton attitude et de votre ressemblance. Ne prends pas cet air surpris Severus. Callista te ressemble énormément, même si elle a le visage d'Hermione. Tes cheveux, ton intelligence. . .  
  
- Hermione l'était aussi. . .  
  
- Sa puissance. . . Callista a hérité de ta puissance de Sorcier-Mage.  
  
- Mais elle ne le sait pas. Pour l'instant, elle a une vie normale.  
  
- Cela ne durera pas Severus. Quelqu'un finira par. . .  
  
- Je m'en moque. Callista est ma fille, et je fais ce qui est bon pour elle.  
  
- Et tu crois que l'abandonner à l'âge de trois mois était une solution ?  
  
- Tu n'as pas à me juger.  
  
- Je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit. Mais tu dois penser à Callista. Elle n'est pas stupide. Ton comportement va finir par lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.  
  
- Ne te mêle pas de ça Potter ! Je favoriserai Callista si je le veux. Et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.  
  
Severus partit en claquant la porte. Harry soupira et s'adossa à son siège. Severus voulait se racheter auprès de Callista. Ginny saurait quoi faire dans cette situation. Il rédigeau un mot et appela Hedwige.  
  
- Apporte ça à Ginny, tu veux ?  
  
Hedwige hulula et s'envola par la fenêtre. Hedwige se faisait vieille, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à acheter un autre hibou. Hedwige était un cadeau de Hagrid, et il ne voulait pas s'en séparer.  
Un mois passa. Callista, Melody et Drake s'étaient bien adaptés, en grande partie grâce aux Professeurs. Melody adorait les cours de DCFM avec Sirius, Drake préférait les cours de Métamorphoses avec Drago, et curieusement, Callista appréciait les cours de Potions avec Severus. Melody et Drake l'avaient longuement regardée.  
  
- T'es complètement dingue, dit Melody.  
  
- Une Gryffondor, aimer le cours de Potions, déclara Drake. Un événement à inscrire dans les annales de Poudlard !  
  
- Ben quoi ? C'est une matière comme une autre !!  
  
- Avec Rogue en prime !  
  
- Il n'est pas si terrible que ça ! La preuve, il donne des points à Gryffondor !  
  
- Tu es son élève préférée. Ça saute aux yeux, dit Melody.  
  
- C'est clair, renchérit Drake.  
  
- C'est faux ! On pourrait parler d'autre chose ? Le Quidditch par exemple !  
  
- Bonne idée ! Gryffondor organise ses sélections ce samedi !  
  
- Et Serpentard, c'est pour demain.  
  
- Drake, je te souhaite bonne chance.  
  
- J'espère avoir la chance de me mesurer à toi sur le terrain, soeurette.  
  
- Mais j'y compte bien, frérot.  
  
Ils se sourirent. Callista se sentit un peu exclue de leur complicité. Elle bifurqua brusquement. Melody la questionna.  
  
- Où vas-tu ?  
  
- A l'infirmerie, je vais parler un peu avec Diana.  
  
Melody hocha la tête et replongea dans sa conversation avec Drake.  
Callista pénétra dans l'infirmerie et posa son sac. Diana sortit de son bureau.  
  
- Bonjour Callista.  
  
- Bonjour Tante Diana.  
  
- Dure journée.  
  
- Oui. . . Vivement le week-end ! J'ignorais qu'Oncle Drago était aussi exigeant !  
  
- T'en fais pas, j'ai eu droit au même régime ! Et pourtant, j'étais sa femme !  
  
- Seulement à partir de ta troisième Année.  
  
- C'est vrai. . . Mais quand même. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
- Ma mère. . . Ma vraie mère me manque.  
  
- Hermione. . . Callista, je suis sûre qu'elle veille sur toi où elle est.  
  
- J'aurais tellement voulu la connaître. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas vécu assez longtemps pour m'élever.  
  
- Viviane était une sorcière brillante, mais à double tranchant. Elle pouvait être une hôtesse charmante et adorable, et se métamorphoser en monstre l'instant d'après. Harry t'a-t-il raconté le dernier combat ?  
  
- Vaguement.  
  
- Viviane était Nécromancienne. Elle ressuscitait les morts à partir de leurs cadavres et en faisait des Lazares, des morts-vivantes avec une conscience.  
  
Callista frissonna.  
  
- Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago, était parmi eux. Il a tenté de le tuer, ainsi qu'Hermione.  
  
Diana s'interrompit, mesurant ses paroles, afin que Callista ne sache pas la vérité à propos de son père.  
  
- Bref, le combat a été terrible. Hermione a été tuée par Viviane.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Elle s'était interposée. Comme tu le sais, Harry et ta mère étaient les deux principaux responsables de la mort de Voldemort. Victoria Schell a tenté de le venger et s'est fait tuer par Harry et Severus. Viviane a alors voulu leur mort. Hermione s'est interposée.  
  
- Elle a sauvé Papa et le Professeur Rogue.  
  
Son père biologique et son père adoptif, songea Diana. Diana souffrait de ne pouvoir révéler la vérité à sa nièce. Mais à coup sûr, Callista ne comprendrait pas pourquoi Severus l'a confiée à Harry et Ginny. Elle se demanda si ce secret durerait encore longtemps. Son instinct lui soufflait que Severus n'allait pas tarder à craquer et à tout avouer à sa fille. Et ce jour-là. . .  
Le lendemain soir, un vendredi, Drake participa aux sélections pour le poste d'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard. Pour l'occasion, Harry accepta de lui prêter son vieil Eclair de Feu. Melody exigea la même faveur quand elle passerait ses sélections le samedi. Harry accepta en riant. Les autres étudiants n'étant pas autorisés à assister aux sélections, Callista et Melody attendirent à l'infirmerie avec Diana, Melody faisant les 100 pas, sous l'?il amusé de sa s?ur. Puis, au bout de deux heures, Drake apparut, l'Eclair de Feu à la main, un sourire radieux sur le visage.  
  
- Je suis Attrapeur de Serpentard !  
  
Melody eut un cri de joie et sauta au cou de son frère.  
  
- Félicitations, Drake ! souhaitèrent Diana et Callista.  
  
Drake confia le balai à Melody.  
  
- J'espère qu'il te portera chance.  
  
- J'espère aussi.  
  
Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Mais une nouvelle confrontation les attendait. Nick Adams racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était grâce à Harry, son père, que Drake avait obtenu le poste dans l'équipe. Drake serra les poings. Melody l'arrêta.  
  
- Non Drake. Oublie-le. Nous connaissons la vérité, c'est ce qui compte.  
  
- Ce type est une véritable calamité ambulante ! s'écria Drake, assez fort pour être entendu.  
  
Nick se leva et s'avança vers lui.  
  
- Répète !  
  
- Calamité ambulante ! Rat d'égout ! Bouse de dragon !  
  
Adams pâlit, et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Drake, n'ayant pas prévu le geste, tomba en arrière. Melody se précipita.  
  
- Drake !  
  
Elle se leva et sortit sa baguette !!  
  
- Tu vas trop loin Adams !  
  
Celui-ci avait sorti sa baguette. Callista sentait venir la catastrophe. Adams était beaucoup plus expérimenté en magie que Melody.  
  
- Expelliarmus !  
  
Melody fut propulsée en arrière par la violence du sort, tandis que sa baguette atterrissait dans la main de son adversaire.  
  
- Amortissio !!  
  
La chute de Melody ralentit, et elle atterrit en douceur sur le sol.  
  
- Accio baguette !!  
  
La baguette de Melody s'envola, Adams ne put la retenir. Tous les élèves se retournèrent. Nick blêmit. Les Professeurs Potter et Rogue se tenaient là. Et c'était Potter qui avait sauvé sa fille. Celui-ci fixait Adams, d'un regard vert où brillait la colère.  
  
Harry s'avança. Drake se releva tant bien que mal avec l'aide de Callista. Melody les rejoignit.  
  
- On peut tout expliquer, commença Melody.  
  
- Je n'en doute pas Melody, dit Harry. Drake ?  
  
- Adams prétend que c'est grâce à toi que je suis Attrapeur de Serpentard.  
  
- Félicitations au fait, complimenta Harry.  
  
Drake sourit, mais sa lèvre fendue le fit grimacer.  
  
- Merci Papa.  
  
- Tu vas bien, Melody ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oui. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas su me défendre.  
  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Le Sortilège de Désarmement n'est enseigné qu'en Deuxième Année.  
  
Harry se tourna vers Nick.  
  
- Ce que vous avez fait est très grave, et le risque de blesser quelqu'un. . .  
  
- Ce sont vos enfants. . .  
  
- Ce serait la même chose si c'était un élève quelconque. Mais en effet, je m'inquiète aussi pour Drake et Melody car ils sont mes enfants. Mais ce que vous avez fait ce soir est impardonnable. Je ne vous expulserai pas cette fois, mais la prochaine fois, soyez sûr que vous retournerez chez vous par le premier train. En attendant, 75 points de moins pour Serpentard et vous aurez une retenue. Je laisse le soin au Professeur Rogue de fixer votre puinition. Drake, va donc voir Diana pour ta lèvre.  
  
- Je l'accompagne, dit Melody.  
  
Ils sortirent de la Salle. Les élèves se dispersèrent et s'installèrent à leur table. Harry s'adressa à Callista.  
  
- Adams cause-t-il toujours autant d'ennuis ?  
  
- Il est pénible. Drake et Melody ont du mal à le supporter. Et moi aussi. Je suis désolée pour la bagarre. J'aurais dû l'empêcher.  
  
- Tu n'es pas responsable.  
  
Harry sourit et caressa tendrement les cheveux de sa fille adoptive. Elle lui sourit. Cette scène n'échappa pas à Severus.  
Le lendemain, ce fut les sélections pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. Et ce fut au tour de Drake de stresser pour sa s?ur. Ils se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle, et Callista était assise à sa table, ses parchemins de cours devant elle. Mais elle ne travaillait pas. Elle regardait Drake, debout devant elle, en faisant les 100 pas, exactement comme sa s?ur la veille au soir.  
  
- Assieds-toi donc Drake, tu me donnes le tournis.  
  
- Comment tu peux sourire alors que le moment est grave ?  
  
- Une situation grave ? Tu plaisantes ?  
  
Drake soupira et s'assit en face d'elle, ne se souciant pas des regards surpris. Un Serpentard qui s'asseyait à la table de Gryffondor, c'était un fait rare.  
  
- Tu es aussi nerveux que Melody hier.  
  
- Que veux-tu ? Il s'agit de Melody tout de même. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec elle ?  
  
- Je lui fais confiance. Et pour tout t'avouer, Melody m'a chargé de veiller sur toi.  
  
Un cri de joie retentit, et une tornade rousse se jeta dans les bras de Drake, tandis qu'un balai atterrissait dans les bras de Callista. C'était Melody et l'Eclair de Feu d'Harry.  
  
- J'ai eu le poste !! Je suis folle de joie !!  
  
- Félicitations Melody !  
  
- Alors ça y est ! Nous sommes adversaires !!  
  
- Oui !! Tous les autres candidats étaient forts aussi, mais l'Eclair de Feu a fait des merveilles. Il est super ce balai !!  
  
- Dis plutôt que c'est grâce à ton père, Potter ! intervint une voix.  
  
Le sourire des trois frère et s?urs s'évanouit.  
  
- Adams.  
  
- Tu t'es remis de la correction d'hier ? demanda Adams à Drake.  
  
Un toussotement les interrompit. Adams blêmit en voyant le Professeur Rogue derrière lui, le regard sombre.  
  
- Partons, dit-il à ses acolytes.  
  
Drake et Melody, retrouvant leur joie, oublièrent vite l'incident.  
  
- Je vais avertir Papa ! annonça-t-elle.  
  
- Je viens avec toi. On lui rendra son balai. A plus Callista !  
  
Ils partirent. Callista sourit et se replongea dans ses parchemins. Mais elle releva la tête, se sentant observée. Le Professeur Rogue se tenait encore là, l'observant intensément. Elle pencha la tête et sourit.  
  
- Merci d'être intervenu tout à l'heure.  
  
- De rien. J'ai vu de quoi était capable Adams. J'ai préféré éviter les effusions de violence.  
  
- Connaissant l'impulsivité de Drake et Melody, la situation aurait pu très vite dégénérer.  
  
- Vous êtes très attachée à eux.  
  
- C'est ma famille. Je n'en connais pas d'autre. Harry Potter et sa famille m'ont adoptée alors que j'étais bébé. Il m'a élevée comme sa propre fille, sachant que ma mère Hermione Granger, était sa meilleure amie. Vous connaissiez Hermione ?  
  
Severus réprima un sursaut. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question si directe.  
  
- Oui. Hermione Granger et Harry Potter ont été mes élèves.  
  
- Tout comme Drago, mon oncle, Ginny et Shanna, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- En effet.  
  
- Vous êtes un bon Professeur. . .  
  
- Mais ?  
  
- Vous êtes un peu effrayant.  
  
Severus se permit un bref sourire. Hermione lui avait fait la même remarque. Drago observait la scène de loin. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir que Callista était la fille de Severus. Il décida d'intervenir.  
  
- Bonjour Severus. Bonjour Callista.  
  
- Bonjour Professeur Malefoy.  
  
- Tu peux m'appeler Oncle Drago. C'est le week-end. Alors Severus, comment trouves-tu notre petite Callista ?  
  
- Douée et très intelligente en ce qui concerne les cours. Mais pour ce qui est des farces. . .  
  
Callista rougit.  
  
De nouveau, Severus sourit et finit par s'éloigner. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus souri ainsi. 11 ans exactement. . . Drago le regarda s'éloigner et reporta son attention sur Callista.  
  
- Alors comment va ma nièce adorée ?  
  
- Mais parfaitement bien, Oncle Drago !!  
  
- Qu'étudies-tu ?  
  
- Le processus de la Métamorphose.  
  
- Alors si je comprends bien, je ferais mieux de m'éclipser avant d'être accusé de favoritisme, c'est ça ?  
  
- Tout à fait !  
  
- Tu n'éprouves pas trop de difficultés au moins ?  
  
- Non, ça va. Tes devoirs sont faisables ! On ne peut pas en dire autant des devoirs de Potions.  
  
- Tu aurais dû dire ça tout à l'heure quand Severus était là.  
  
- C'est ça !! Pour que je me fasse torturer pendant les cours ? Non merci !  
  
- Quelque chose me dit que Severus ne te mènera jamais la vie dure. Tu es la fille d'Harry et ma nièce. . .  
  
- Tu plaisantes ? Il saisit chaque occasion d'enlever des points à Gryffondor et n'arrête pas de m'interroger.  
  
- C'est parce que tu es intelligente.  
  
- Mais bien sûr !!  
  
Drago éclata de rire et laissa Callista à ses parchemins.  
Le lundi matin, ils commençaient par une double heure de DCFM avec Sirius en commun avec Serpentard. Sirius les accueillit avec le sourire.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que tout le monde a fait ses devoirs. . .  
  
Drake, Melody et Callista hochèrent la tête. Il y avait peut-être des avantages à avoir des parents et de la famille dans l'équipe enseignante, mais il y avait aussi des inconvénients : ils étaient obligés de faire leurs devoirs, sinon ça risquait de barder, et pas seulement au niveau des points !!  
  
- Bien, reprit Sirius. Alors qui peut me dire quelles sont les créatures les plus dangereuses ?  
  
Callista et les jumeaux et une bonne demi-douzaine des mains se levèrent avec enthousiasme. Tous les élèves adoraient le Professeur Black, et spécialement les jeunes filles. Sirius n'avait plus aucun souvenir visible des ses douze ans à Azkaban. Il avait une mine heureuse, et Shanna et Artémis y étaient pour beaucoup. Melody était suspendue à ses lèvres, le regard rêveur. Sirius le remarqua et l'interrogea. Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à l'observer. Callista sourit et agita sa main devant ses yeux.  
  
- Houhou Melody !  
  
- Hein, quoi ?  
  
- Je vois que vous ne suivez pas mon cours, Mlle Potter, remarqua Sirius faussement sévère.  
  
- Mais Sirius. . . je veux dire Professeur Black, je. . .  
  
- Tachez de ne pas vous faire prendre la prochaine fois.  
  
Elle rougit.  
  
- Désolée. Cela ne se reproduira plus.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave Melody.  
  
Le cours fut suivi par deux heures de Potions, toujours avec Serpentard. Melody, Drake et Callista s'y rendirent.  
  
- Tu devrais éviter de rêver en cours. Heureusement que nous étions avec Sirius, reprocha Callista.  
  
- Oui, renchérit Drake, imagine un peu avec Rogue. . .  
  
- Ce n'est pas ma faute.  
  
- Non, tu étais trop occupée à regarder Sirius, et non pas à l'écouter, se moqua Callista.  
  
Severus les accueillit dans la Salle, sombre, comme à son habitude.  
  
- Bien, aujourd'hui, nous ferons une Potion d'Invisibilité. Qui peut m'en donner une définition ?  
  
Seule Callista leva la main. Severus soupira.  
  
- Pas d'autres volontaires ?  
  
Callista baissa la main.  
  
- Bien, Mlle Potter, nous vous écoutons.  
  
- Cette Potion permet de rendre invisible toute personne la buvant, mais si on est aspergés nous pouvons aussi le devenir. Cette Potion entre dans la composition d'une Cape d'Invisibilité.  
  
- Quel en est l'ingrédient principal ?  
  
- Les écailles de dragon.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Le dragon peut se fondre dans n'importe quel environnement grâce à ses écailles, tout comme un caméléon. La peau de caméléon en est d'ailleurs le deuxième ingrédient principal.  
  
- 10 points pour Gryffondor.  
  
Callista sourit, ravie. Melody la contemplait.  
  
- Tu as vraiment un don pour cette matière.  
  
- Que veux-tu ? Je suis passionnée. Et puis, j'ai l'impression que le prof m'aime bien.  
  
- Tu es sa chouchoute, c'est évident.  
  
- Potter et Potter ! intervint Severus. Ce n'est pas un salon de thé ici !  
  
- Ce type est détestable ! murmura Melody.  
  
- Chut ! ordonna Callista.  
  
Pendant trois-quarts d'heure, ils prirent des notes et préparèrent leurs ingrédients. Puis Severus leur donna le signal pour commencer la Potion.  
  
- Je testerai la Potion sur certains d'entre vous. Ce sera votre première note de l'année.  
  
- J'ai bien envie de lui teindre ses cheveux noirs à celui-là, murmura Melody.  
  
- Tu es folle ? s'indigna Callista.  
  
- Je plaisantais.  
  
- Potter !  
  
Elles se turent. Adams ricana.  
  
Melody soupira, énervée.  
  
- C'est cet imbécile que je vais teindre s'il n'arrête pas.  
  
- Dans ce cas, je veux bien t'aider. Mais pas maintenant.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
  
Sans prévenir, Melody prit sa poudre d'aubépine, et la mélangea à un peu d'eau, jusqu'à obtenir un liquide blanc dans une fiole. Callista tenta de l'arrêter.  
  
- Arrête ! murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Alors, tu m'aides oui ou non ?  
  
- Oui, mais par pitié, calme-toi.  
  
Nick avait suivi leur échange et avait compris ce qu'elles s'apprêtaient à lui faire. Il lui fallait agir. Déjà, Callista avait pris la fiole et se dirigea vers lui, comme si elle se dirigeait vers le lavabo pour prendre de l'eau.  
  
Entre-temps, Severus s'était rapproché de lui pour contrôler la Potion. Callista leva la main, mais Adams, vif comme l'éclair, fit dévier sa main, et le liquide aspergea Severus. Callista pâlit et gémit.  
  
- Oh non, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.  
  
Il y eut un silence, puis toute la classe éclata de rire. Callista rouvrit les yeux. Et faillit céder à l'hilarité. Les cheveux noirs de Severus étaient verts. Mais son rire se bloqua dans sa gorge quand elle croisa son regard sombre.  
  
- Potter. . .  
  
- Laissez-moi vous expliquer Professeur. . .  
  
- C'est de ma faute Professeur, intervint Melody. J'ai entraîné Callista dans. . .  
  
- Je m'en moque. C'est à elle de prendre ses responsabilités. 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor et vous serez en retenue avec moi ce soir à 20 heures.  
  
Quand le cours fut enfin terminé, Melody se confondit en excuses.  
  
- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée Callista !  
  
- N'en parlons plus, ce qui est fait est fait. On va essayer de rattraper ces 20 points et je ferais cette retenue. Ne t'en fais donc pas.  
  
- Mais Callista, c'est de ma faute si. . .  
  
- Alors Potter. . . Tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de. . .  
  
- Quand je voudrais ton avis Adams, je te le ferai savoir.  
  
- En attendant, ferme-la.  
  
Callista, Melody et Drake s'éloignèrent.  
  
- Ce type est imbuvable !  
  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire !  
  
Callista soupira.  
  
- Je me demande à quoi je vais avoir droit. . .  
  
- On pourrait en parler à Papa. . . suggéra Melody.  
  
- Surtout pas ! s'écria Callista. J'assume entièrement mon erreur.  
  
Harry apprit bien vite la punition de Callista, mais il ne dit rien. Severus avait une bonne raison pour le faire, restait à espérer qu'il se comporterait correctement.  
Callista dîna rapidement, puis monta à son dortoir pour se préparer. Elle tressa ses longs cheveux pour ne pas être gênée, enfila un jean et un tee-shirt en dessous de sa robe de sorcier pour être à l'aise dans ses mouvements. Puis elle se prépara à affronter Severus.  
  
- Pile à l'heure à ce que je vois.  
  
Elle ne répondit pas. Severus lui tendit un chiffon et un seau d'eau.  
  
- Le ménage de cette Salle n'attend que vous.  
  
Le ménage de la classe de Potions. A vrai dire, elle s'y attendait un peu, après la punition de Melody et Drake. Elle se mit au travail, en commençant par les tables du fond. Severus s'installa à son bureau, mais il ne put se concentrer sur ses parchemins à corriger. Son attention entière était concentrée sur Callista. Ses souvenirs heureux revinrent en force. . . Hermione, lui annonçant qu'elle était enceinte, alors qu'il l'attaquait. . . Son retour, après son évasion. . . L'accouchement difficile, et enfin quand il avait tenu sa fille dans ses bras pour la première fois. . .  
  
Callista savait que Severus ne la quittait pas du regard, et cette insistance la gênait.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder ainsi ? se demanda-t-elle.  
  
Elle rejeta une mèche derrière son oreille, et ce geste rappela Hermione à Severus.  
  
- Callista. . . murmura Severus.  
  
Elle s'immobilisa et le regarda. Jamais encore il ne l'avait appelée seulement par son prénom, et sur ce ton, un murmure doux et tendre. . .  
  
- Oui. . . Professeur ?  
  
Il se contenta de la dévisager.  
  
- Ça ira comme ça. Retournez dans votre dortoir.  
  
Callista le dévisagea, incrédule. Elle avait à peine nettoyé le tiers de la classe !! Il la fixait toujours. Callista lâcha tout et sortit de la classe. Elle ne regagna pas le dortoir, elle se rendit dans le bureau de son père.  
  
- Cornedrue, murmura-t-elle.  
  
C'était le mot de passe. La gargouille s'écarta et Callista gravit l'escalier. Elle frappa à la porte.  
  
- Entrez !  
  
Harry était seul, penché sur des parchemins.  
  
- Callista. . . Tu n'étais pas avec Severus ?  
  
- Justement. Il faut que je te parle de lui.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Il m'a laissée partir alors que j'en étais seulement au tiers de la tâche ! Et ce n'est pas tout ! Rogue. . .  
  
- Le Professeur Rogue, rectifia Harry.  
  
- Si tu veux. Il m'a dévisagée tout le long ! Comme s'il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de moi. Il m'a vraiment mise mal à l'aise !  
  
- Je vois.  
  
- Non, tu ne vois rien du tout ! Papa, il est vraiment bizarre. Il m'a appelée Callista en murmurant. . . J'ai eu une peur bleue !  
  
- C'est bon, calme-toi, ma chérie. Je m'occupe de lui. Retourne donc dans ta Salle Commune.  
  
- Tu me promets d'arranger le problème ?  
  
- Promis juré ! Allez, va donc te coucher.  
  
- Bonne nuit Papa.  
  
- Bonne nuit trésor.  
  
Elle l'embrassa et s'éclipsa. Harry soupira, et se dit qu'une conversation avec Severus s'imposait.  
  
Celui-ci attendait Harry. Il savait que Callista était allée le voir. Harry referma la porte derrière lui et insonorisa la pièce.  
  
- A quoi tu joues Severus ?  
  
- Tu crois que je joue ? J'ai perdu mon contrôle.  
  
- Nom de Dieu ! Tu me confies ta fille en nous interdisant à Ginny et moi de lui dire la vérité à ton propos, mais toi à la première occasion. . .  
  
- Je me suis laissé emporter.  
  
- Je te conseille de tout lui dire. Elle va finir par s'en rendre compte un jour ou l'autre.  
  
- Tu n'as qu'à le faire.  
  
- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Severus, Callista va vouloir comprendre pourquoi tu l'as abandonnée.  
  
- Je ne l'ai pas abandonnée. Je me sentais pas capable de l'élever seul.  
  
- Tu es lâche Severus.  
  
Severus tressaillit.  
  
- Hermione n'aurait pas été d'accord.  
  
- Hermione n'est plus là, répliqua Severus.  
  
- A toi de voir pour Callista. Mais ne me rends pas responsable de tes erreurs.  
  
Harry le laissa seul. Severus s'effondra sur sa chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. . .  
Callista regagna sa Salle Commune. Elle était vide, mais un feu y brûlait. Elle réchauffa ses mains glacées par le ménage et resta un moment à contempler le feu, plongée dans ses réflexions. Le comportement du Professeur Rogue était vaguement étrange. Une légère brise agita les rideaux, la tirant de ses pensées. Elle fronça les sourcils. Aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte pourtant. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Une silhouette argentée se tenait non loin d'elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ce sourire, Callista l'avait déjà vu des milliers de fois, sur une photo posée sur son étagère. La jeune fille sur la photo n'avait que 16 ans, et cette femme-là qui se tenait devant elle. . .  
  
- Callista. . . murmura le fantôme.  
  
- Maman. . .  
Patience pour le prochain chapitre !!  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs :  
  
Shirley Faucett : une nouvelle mordue !!! Tu as tout lu en l'espace d'une semaine ? Bravo !!  
  
Valria Granger : Ron est mort depuis la première partie, et oui tout a énormément changé à Poudlard !!! Pas trop déboussolée tout de même j'espère !!  
  
Liv : tu as raison pour les jumeaux Potter, et tu vas adorer ce chap !! Pour notre demi-Fée et notre Loup-Garou adoré, attends un peu !! Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours l'histoire !!!  
  
Ginny Malefoy : c'est vrai, les jumeaux Potter sont pires que les jumeaux Weasley. Et ils sont complètement dérangés pour oser déranger un cours de Rogue. Je ne peux rien te dire pour Callista et Rogue, mais en lisant ce chapitre et plus précisément la fin, je pense que tu vas avoir quelques soupçons.  
  
Lori : non, je vais pas faire une cinquième partie avec les enfants à 19 ans, mais je réfléchis à une EVENTUELLE cinquième partie avec la suite des aventures de nos héros adorés. Pour Alohomora, elle a écrit une fic centrée sur Drago et qui s'appelle le Secret de ma mère. Et pour répondre à ton mail, si tu veux une fic déprimante mais super bien écrite, faut aller lire le Bannissement de Wynzar. Et tu as intérêt à avoir le c?ur bien accroché aussi. Mais je pense que tu vas aimer.  
  
Ryan : merci !!  
  
Wynzar : j'adore Severus, mais je ne le vois pas vraiment comme dans le film, je préfère encore la description du bouquin et l'idée que je m'en faisais avant le film. M'enfin. Et bien sûr, je l'adore comme je l'ai décrit dans ma fiction. C'est tout moi ça de fantasmer sur mes propres personnages !! Tu n'as pas besoin de me conseiller de faire une pose, je l'ai déjà faite !! J'ai arrêté d'écrire, mais j'ai quelques chapitres saisis d'avance que je mettrais au fur et à mesure, ça me permettra de prendre un peu de repos et de préparer mes examens. Rassure-toi, j'ai pas l'intention de négliger mes études pour une fic, c'est pas mon genre !! Les jumeaux sont complètement dingues, mais Callista n'est pas en reste, elle y participe, ce qui lui a valu une super colle comme tu as pu le constater !! Et je n'ai rien contre les reviews longues, j'adore ça !!  
  
Luna : merci !!  
  
Shiny : merci, je vais suivre ton conseil !  
  
Mystikal : t'en fais pas Callista ne restera pas longtemps impunie !! Comme tu as pu constater dans ce chap, elle vient d'être collée, même si Severus a failli se dévoiler !! Mais c'est vrai que Severus est moins pire qu'avant, il favorise moins les Serpentards !!  
  
Blue Angel : les doutes sont pour plus tard, et merci pour le compliment !!  
  
Lunenoire : j'ai l'impression que les jumeaux Potter sont très populaires auprès des lecteurs !!! Et t'en fais pas pour ton français, je fais pareil quand je trouve pas mes mots !!  
  
Cool : merci merci merci !! Mais je suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec toi : moi prendre la place d'Alohomora en tant que reine ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Mais j'en connais d'autres que moi qui pourraient : Wynzar, Deedlit et Yoann pour ne citer qu'eux !!  
  
Melepha : la réponse à ta question est en début de chapitre !!! 


	6. Mère et fille

Je suis sadique comme certains d'entre vous me l'a si bien dit !!! Et je le prends comme un compliment !!! Qu'est-ce qu'une fic sans suspense ? Bon, mais comme vous appréciez le suspense, vous n'avez pas fini d'en avoir !!! Mais place à la lecture !!!  
  
Et voilà ma rubrique publicité !!! Pour tous ceux qui l'ignorent, j'ai aidé certains auteurs à mettre leur fic sur le site, et dont voilà la pub : n'hésitez pas à aller lire :  
  
Passé, présent et avenir, de Manou, une fic où on apprend les origines véritables d'Harry.  
  
Préjugés Préconçus, de Deedlit où on voit la famille de Severus.  
  
Une Seconde Enfance, toujours de Deedlit, avec un Drago retourné en enfance.  
  
Et enfin, le Bannissement, de Wynzar (je l'ai pas aidé, mais j'adore son histoire !).  
Chapitre 6 : Mère et fille  
- Callista. . .  
  
- Maman. . .  
  
Les larmes inondèrent ses joues. Le fantôme s'approcha d'elle.  
  
- Ne pleure pas.  
  
Callista réprima l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Mais c'était un fantôme. Elle sourit à sa mère.  
  
- Je pleure de joie. . . Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai souhaité ce moment. Et tu es là, devant moi.  
  
- Je t'observe depuis la rentrée. Je n'osais pas me montrer à toi, de peur de ta réaction. Harry et Ginny t'ont bien élevée, et tu es devenue une jeune fille magnifique.  
  
- Merci. Je. . . je les aime beaucoup.  
  
- Tout comme tu aimes Drake et Melody ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- La famille Potter s'est bien agrandie. Cinq enfants plus toi.  
  
Hermione contempla un instant sa fille.  
  
- Tu as le pendentif.  
  
Callista hocha la tête.  
  
- Papa m'a dit qu'il était à toi. Il m'a aussi léguée ta baguette magique.  
  
- Parle-moi un peu de ta vie. J'ai manqué tes 11 premières années. Je veux tout savoir.  
  
Callista s'assit dans un fauteuil.  
  
- Eh bien. . . Papa et Maman. . . je veux dire Ginny, ont tenu à ce que nous étudions dans une école moldue. J'ai donc grandi dans le monde moldu. Je fais du patinage sur glace. . . j'adore lire et étudier. Les Potions me fascinent. . . mais avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir. . .  
  
- Je sais. Mais ne te laisse pas impressionner par le Professeur Rogue. Il n'est pas aussi sévère qu'il ne le fait croire.  
  
- Je te crois. Il a pris notre défense contre Adams. Mais ce type est un peu déboussolant !!  
  
Hermione rit.  
  
- En effet. Et concernant les jumeaux ?  
  
- Ils sont insupportables. Toujours à faire des farces à leur entourage. Même Maman a du mal à se faire respecter. Elle dit qu'ils ont hérité des jumeaux Weasley.  
  
- Pas de doute. Fred et George ont donné bien du fil à retordre aux Professeurs.  
  
- Parle-moi de toi, Maman.  
  
- Tu n'ignores pas que j'ai grandi dans un monde où Voldemort était une menace permanente. Il en voulait à Harry, et de ce fait, Ron et moi étions aussi visés. Malgré cela, nous avons partagés des moments inoubliables. . .  
  
Elles se racontèrent des anecdotes sur leur vie, Hermione évitant soigneusement de parler de Severus. Minuit sonna.  
  
- Il est tard Callista. Tu devrais aller te coucher. Que dirais-tu que je revienne te voir demain soir ?  
  
- Ce serait fantastique. Nous avons tellement de temps à rattraper !  
  
- Alors c'est réglé. A demain soir.  
  
Callista, un sourire aux lèvres, remonta dans son dortoir. Faire la connaissance de sa mère l'avait remplie de joie. Hermione la suivit du regard et décida qu'une petite conversation avec Harry s'imposait.  
  
Callista se glissa dans son lit, mais elle ne ressentait aucune fatigue. La rencontre avec sa mère, enfin après toutes ces années, lui tournait dans la tête. Hermione lui avait longuement raconté ses années à Poudlard, les dangers qu'elle avait affronté avec Harry et Ron. Et Voldemort. Et après Victoria et Viviane. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pas une fois Hermione n'avait mentionné son père. Pourtant, elle devait l'avoir rencontré à un moment ou à un autre. Et elle était certaine que son père était un sorcier. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, mais elle avait la certitude que sa mère s'était mariée avec un sorcier. Pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi lui cachait-on l'identité de son père ? A moins que. . .ce ne soit un sorcier noir. Ou alors une personne fugitive. Si la mort de son père était si douloureuse à évoquer pour Hermione, cela pourrait expliquer la réticence de ses parents adoptifs et sa mère à lui en parler. Callista sourit. Son imagination s'échauffait sérieusement. Elle laisserait faire le temps. Sa mère lui en parlerait quand elle serait prête. Hermione lui avait juré de ne parler à personne de son apparition. Ni même à Melody, ou Ginny. Mais Diana était au courant. Il faudrait qu'elle la voie. Elle avait attendu 11 ans de la voir. Donc un peu plus ou un peu moins ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde.  
Harry travaillait encore dans son bureau, mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Sa dispute avec Severus le dérangeait. Il avait été dur avec lui. Severus souffrait énormément de la perte d'Hermione. Et il avait pris une décision difficile en lui confiant Callista. Un courant d'air froid le fit frissonner. Il leva les yeux. Et eut un véritable choc. Hermione, en fantôme, se tenait devant lui.  
  
- Her. . . Hermione ?  
  
- Bonsoir Harry, dit celle-ci en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Comment vas- tu ?  
  
- Tu. . . Tu. . .  
  
- Je suis un fantôme. Depuis bientôt 11 ans.  
  
- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas manifestée plus tôt ?  
  
- Parce que je ne le voulais pas. D'ailleurs. . . seule Diana est au courant de ma présence ici. Mais même Drago ne le sait pas. Merci d'avoir pris soin de Callista.  
  
- De rien. Tu as vu ta fille ?  
  
- Oui. Rassure-toi, je ne lui ai rien dit à propos de Severus.  
  
Harry contempla la silhouette translucide devant lui. Hermione sourit.  
  
- Qu'as-tu à me regarder ainsi ?  
  
- Tu m'as manqué.  
  
- Toi aussi.  
  
- Je t'en veux de ne pas t'être manifestée plus tôt.  
  
- Je n'ai pas été fantôme tout de suite après ma mort. Je me suis réveillée six mois après ma mort. Callista vivait déjà avec toi, et Ginny venait d'accoucher de Drake et Melody. Je ne voulais pas bouleverser l'équilibre fragile que vous veniez tous de reconstituer après notre combat contre Viviane.  
  
- Tu comptes aller voir Severus ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Non ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.  
  
- Je ne lui pardonne pas d'avoir abandonné Callista. D'un côté, je suis heureuse qu'elle ait grandi entourée d'amour avec toi et Ginny, Drago, Diana. . . mais il aurait dû garder Callista. Si cela avait été le cas, je serais restée avec lui.  
  
- Je comprends.  
  
- Je suis au courant de ta petite altercation avec Severus ce soir.  
  
- Tu nous as espionnés ?  
  
- Oui. Je peux me rendre invisible à volonté. Tu as raison, mais Severus a peur de la réaction de Callista.  
  
- J'imagine. Mais son attitude finira par le trahir.  
  
- Il en est parfaitement conscient. Je le verrai quand je le jugerai utile.  
  
- L'aimes-tu encore ?  
  
Une expression de tristesse passa sur son visage.  
  
- Oui. Mais je ne suis qu'un fantôme maintenant. Il m'arrive de repenser au jour de ma mort. Viviane, le sortilège de la Mort. . . mais j'ai sauvé Severus et je ne regrette pas mon geste.  
  
- Même si ce geste t'a séparée de Callista ?  
  
- Oui. Je sais que Callista est heureuse malgré mon absence dans sa vie. Je te remercie Harry. Toi et Ginny. Callista est magnifique. J'ai fait jurer à Callista de garder le secret sur moi. Ainsi, Severus ne pourra pas surprendre une conversation par hasard.  
  
- Bien.  
  
- Je reviendrai te voir, n'aie crainte. Au fait, bravo pour tes jumeaux. Attrapeurs tous les deux !  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
- Ils ont dû hériter de mes gènes.  
  
- Sans aucun doute. Ils sont complètement dingues. Pour faire des farces pendant le cours de Severus, il faut être complètement fou ou inconscient.  
  
- Severus s'est calmé depuis notre époque. Il ne favorise plus autant les Serpentards.  
  
- Je sais.  
Le premier match de Quidditch pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons eut lieu à la veille d'Halloween. Il opposa Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Melody ne tenait plus en place. Elle était plus que nerveuse et n'avala rien au petit- déjeuner malgré les efforts de Callista pour lui faire avaler un morceau.  
  
- Je suis morte de trouille !!  
  
- Ne te mets pas dans cet état, Melody ! supplia Callista. Ce n'est qu'un match de Quidditch.  
  
- C'est mon premier match officiel. J'ai peur de décevoir Papa, Drake, Sirius. . .  
  
- Et voilà ! J'attendais que tu cites Sirius. Allons, tout va bien se passer.  
  
Drake arriva.  
  
- Courage petite s?ur ! Je suis avec toi.  
  
- Y'a intérêt !  
  
Greg Thrace, capitaine, vint la chercher.  
  
- Tu viens, c'est l'heure de se préparer.  
  
Mais Harry les interrompit.  
  
- Un instant Thrace. Melody, je te prête l'Eclair de Feu. Il est plus performant que les balais de l'école.  
  
- Merci Papa. Il me portera chance.  
  
Elle l'embrassa et suivit son capitaine. Callista et Drake se rapprochèrent d'Harry.  
  
- Elle est morte de peur, révéla Callista.  
  
- Je la comprends. J'avais la même réaction à mon premier match.  
  
- Allons-y, dit Drake, le match ne va pas tarder.  
  
Callista et Drake se séparèrent, Callista rejoignant les Gryffondors et Drake, les tribunes de Serpentard. Nick Adams s'ingénia à le provoquer aussitôt.  
  
- Alors Potter, tu viens assister à la défaite de ta s?ur ?  
  
- Elle n'est pas toute seule dans l'équipe, je te signale.  
  
- N'empêche que l'Attrapeur de Serdaigle est en Cinquième Année, et plus expérimenté qu'elle.  
  
Drake ne répondit pas. Adams avait raison pour une fois. David Beems, Attrapeur de Serdaigle, et capitaine de surcroît, était deux fois plus grand et plus costaud que Melody. Mais Melody aurait l'avantage de la vitesse grâce à sa petite taille. Et l'Eclair de Feu était encore très rapide, même s'il était un peu dépassé.  
  
Les deux équipes firent leur entrée sur le terrain, sous les acclamations de leurs condisciples. Melody, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, fit néanmoins un signe à Drake et Callista. Puis elle aperçut son père à la tribune des professeurs. Il lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Sirius, Diana, Shanna et Drago lui sourirent. Elle se concentra sur le match. Parvati Patil, Professeur de Divination commenterait le match, et Padma l'arbitrerai.  
  
Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main et se préparèrent. Padma libéra le Vif d'Or et les deux Cognards. Puis elle lança le Souafle. Le match s'engagea. Greg s'empara tout de suite du Souafle et lança l'offensive avec ses deux équipiers Thomas Millan et Martin Steeves. Melody avait remarqué que ces trois-là étaient plus que redoutables. Leurs attaques fulgurantes et leurs tirs précis atteignaient presque toujours les buts. Un Cognard passa près d'elle. Charles Parker le renvoya d'où il venait.  
  
- Fais attention, Melody !  
  
- T'en fais pas pour moi !  
  
Charles Parker et Philip Smith, les deux Batteurs étaient deux véritables armoires à glace, en Septième Année tous les deux. Elle reporta son regard sur le match. Serdaigle avait repris le Souafle, mais le tir fut stoppé net par Jasmine Irving, une magnifique jeune fille de 16 ans aussi douée pour le Quidditch qu'elle était belle. Elle ne manquait pas de prétendants mais elle sortait avec Martin Steeves, leur Poursuiveur en Septième Année. Gryffondor menait à 40-20. Elle chercha le Vif d'or du regard. Son adversaire faisait de même. Melody survolait le terrain en altitude. Le ciel était gris, mais le temps était sec. L'absence de soleil permettait à Melody de ne pas être éblouie. Et soudain, elle vit un éclair doré. Beems avait déjà foncé. Melody rattrapa vite le Météor 5000 de son adversaire et bientôt, elle fut à son niveau.  
  
- Laisse tomber Potter, tu es trop jolie pour. . .  
  
- Ce n'est pas le moment de draguer, Beems.  
  
Avec un rire, elle le dépassa en libérant toute la puissance du balai de son père. Le Vif d'Or était devant elle, volant frénétiquement pour échapper à sa poursuivante.  
  
- Viens ici ma belle !!  
  
D'un geste, elle attrapa la balle dorée qui se débattait furieusement entre ses doigts, et elle remonta en piqué, le Vif dans sa main. Callista cria de joie, suivie par Drake. Les équipiers de Melody se ruèrent sur elle pour la féliciter, et l'embrasser pour Jasmine. Puis Callista et Drake la prirent dans leurs bras.  
  
- Tu as fait un superbe match !!  
  
Melody vit le sourire fier qu'arborait Harry, qui discutait avec Sirius.  
  
- Ta fille est douée, remarqua Sirius.  
  
- Je le constate. Et j'attends de voir le talent de Drake.  
  
- Ils sont jumeaux. A mon avis, nous n'allons pas être déçus, dit Drago.  
  
- En effet, approuva Harry.  
Gryffondor fêta cette première victoire en même temps qu'Halloween. Melody reçut les félicitations de Sirius, directeur de Gryffondor. Elle en rougit de plaisir, ce qui aussitôt attira les moqueries de Drake et Callista.  
  
Callista revit régulièrement sa mère Hermione, et lui raconta cette première victoire.  
  
- Tu aurais vu !! Melody rayonnait littéralement. Les seules fois où je l'ai vue ainsi, c'est quand elle jouait au piano.  
  
- Est-ce que le patinage te manque ?  
  
- Un peu. Mais ici, il n'y pas de patinoire tu sais.  
  
Hermione sourit.  
  
- Tu peux toujours demander à Harry.  
  
- Je ne préfère pas. C'est déjà assez difficile de supporter les sous- entendus d'Adams sur nos liens et le soi-disant favoritisme auquel nous avons droit. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.  
  
- Je te comprends. . .  
  
Mais Hermione se promit d'en parler à Harry. Hermione avait vu Diana et lui avait averti qu'elle avait parlé à Callista. Diana s'en réjouit pour sa petite protégée. Drago fut mis au courant, et celui-ci s'amusa énormément du fait que Severus ne fut pas au courant. Mais Hermione s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir lui parler. Hermione avait constaté que Callista ne posait pas de questions sur son père, mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Callista ne perde patience. . .  
C'est terminé !!! Y'a pas de suspense dans celui-là, mais à mon avis pour les prochains chapitres, vous allez vouloir m'étrangler !!  
  
Réponses aux reviews !!  
  
Lori : j'ai dit qu'il y aurait une EVENTUELLE 5e partie !!!! Rien n'est encore sûr, et j'ai pas encore décidé de ce que je ferais du vilain pas beau méchant !!!  
  
Liv : bien sûr que Callista va savoir que Rogue est son père, et dans le chap 8 donc très bientôt !! Je te laisserai juger de sa réaction. Pour le match Gryffondor-Serpentard, mon Dieu, il est vraiment pas pour tout de suite, j'en suis encore loin !!!  
  
Cool : je suis contente que tu aies apprécié les fics de mes amis, qui sont meilleurs que moi je trouve. Mais merci quand même !!!  
  
Valria Granger : tout de même !!! Je ne parle plus de Ron depuis belle lurette, surtout qu'il revient dans la fin triste de la partie 3 pour ramener Hermione !!! Mais je t'en veux pas, l'essentiel, c'est que tu comprennes ce que je raconte dans la partie 4 !!  
  
Sailor Digitale : je m'étonnais justement de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de toi. Mais bon, l'important c'est que tu aies finalement lu les trois chapitres que tu as manqués !!  
  
Shirley Faucett : eh bien Shirley, bienvenue parmi nous !! Pour les fins de ce genre, il faudra que tu t'y habitues, j'aime faire des fins de chapitres sadiques, même si parfois je me retiens. C'est tout moi ça !!!  
  
Ginny Malefoy : non, personne ne va révéler à Callista que Severus est son père. Ce sera pour le chap 8 !!! Patience !!! Désolée pour n'avoir pas répondu, sûrement une négligence de ma part : non on ne va pas revoir Viviane et Remus !! J'ai déjà assez de persos à gérer, et n'oublions pas que Viviane était vraiment méchante !!  
  
Wynzar : les longs chapitres, il faut que je me force à chaque fois, mais je trouve que ça ne permet pas un très bon découpage de l'histoire, sauf si on brode tout le long sans créer des situations intéressantes. Au début, je tournais avec une moyenne de 5 pages par chapitre, mais au fur et à mesure que j'avance, j'en suis à 8-9 pages par chapitre. Et ça va en augmentant, ce qui n'est pas pour te déplaire, n'est ce pas ? J'ai lu ton chap 13 et je me suis aperçu que j'ai oublié de te mettre une review au chap 12, honte à moi !!! Je vais arranger ça !!! J'ai vu que Deedlit a lu ton histoire, conseillée par moi. Deedlit est une de mes amies et on se conseille des fics. Je n'ai pas fini de te faire de la pub, crois-moi, si tu nous fais toujours d'aussi bons chapitres !!! Pour en revenir au chap précédent, oui, j'ai pas mal galéré pour l'écrire, et plus encore quand Severus a voulu parler à Callista !!! Le voile sera levé au chap 8 !! Mais j'ai déjà pas mal de chap en avance, parce que mes exams approchent et comme je ne voudrais pas écrire pendant cette période. . . Ah tiens, tu adores Severus maintenant ? Voilà que tu reviens à de meilleurs sentiments envers l'un de mes héros et persos favoris !!! Pour Adams, je lui réserve un sort particulier, mais je te le laisse découvrir au fil de l'histoire !!! Bon, je vais te laisser, et je te dirais ce que je pense de ton histoire dans la review que je te ferais !!!  
  
Lunenoire : tu te trompes !!! Désolée, mais tu sauras tout dans le chap 8 !!!  
  
Lyra B. : tu viens de lire la suite, contente ?  
  
HarryPotter : tu laisses rarement des reviews ? Etant auteur toi-même, tu dois pourtant savoir que les reviews sont les meilleurs encouragements qu'un auteur peut avoir !!! Moi-même avant de devenir auteur je ne laissais que rarement des reviews, mais comme j'ai pris conscience de leur importance, je me suis mise à en laisser de plus en plus souvent à tous mes auteurs favoris !!! Tu as abandonné ta fic ? Pourquoi donc ? Mes deux premières parties ont eu un succès moins important que la troisième partie, mais j'ai continué tout simplement parce que j'adore écrire et que ça me défoule, quand je suis énervée ou stressée. Tu devrais faire pareil !!!  
  
Luna : merci !!!!  
  
Mystikal : tu as raison pour Severus !!! Moi aussi je crois que je regarderais mon prof bizarrement si ça devait arriver !!!  
  
Deedlit : relire mes chapitres OK, mais c'est surtout pour la réponse à la review non ? Et pas de problème, je t'envoie toujours mes chapitres !! Ainsi qu'à Yoann, bien sûr !! Vous êtes deux privilégiés, mais je suppose que tu en as pris conscience, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, tu t'es définie toi- même comme ma petite s?ur virtuelle, et donc il est normal que tu aies connaissance de mes chapitres, au même titre que mes vraies s?urs !!! J'adore vraiment notre complicité, puisse-t-elle continuer longtemps !!!  
  
Watery 136 : tu as lu la 4e partie avant les autres ? Tu t'y es retrouvée au moins ? J'avais pas fait de résumé, mais j'aurais peut-être dû ? Pour les lecteurs comme toi !!! Mais bon, tu as quand même lu les trois autres parties donc ça a dû t'éclairer un peu non ? Si tu as besoin d'éclaircissement, n'hésite pas !!!  
  
SaTeLL : Comment ça je fais souffrir Severus pour rien ? C'est vrai qu'il souffre, mais tout va s'arranger pour lui !!! Après la pluie, le beau temps, c'est bien connu, non ? Adams va être de pire en pire !!! Et je risque pas de lâcher va !!!  
  
Safaa : deuxième review !! Comme je le disais à HarryPotter plus haut, les reviews sont des encouragements pour les auteurs, mais tu fais comme tu veux. Et je suis ravie que tu aimes !!! Mais que tu qualifies ma fic comme la meilleure histoire que tu aies jamais lue, c'est trop !!! Moi-même étant lectrice de fics, il y en a plein que je trouve mieux que la mienne !!! Mais c'est ton opinion, et elle me fait très plaisir, merciiiii !!!  
  
Manou : voilà la suite !!!  
  
Oceane : pas de problème, je comptais le faire de toute façon !! 


	7. Cadeaux

Coucou tout le monde !!! Me voici de retour !!! Beaucoup de réactions de votre part sur le retour d'Hermione, mais je n'en attendais pas moins !!! Je suis contente que vous aimiez toujours autant !!!  
  
Et maintenant, place à la pub !!! Je vais en faire une tradition à force !!!  
  
Aujourd'hui, je vous conseille : L'incroyable histoire d'Angelo le Moldu par Yoann. C'est une super histoire qui est très réaliste et bourrée d'émotion !!!! Surtout ne la loupez pas !!!  
  
Place à la lecture maintenant !!!  
Chapitre 7 : Cadeaux  
Le 20 novembre au matin, Melody et Drake eurent une surprise. C'était leur anniversaire, ils avaient officiellement 11 ans et reçurent de ce fait un cadeau digne de ce nom. Callista leur avait déjà souhaité bon anniversaire, mais le courrier du matin fut plus que surprenant. Melody et Drake reçurent un hibou qui portait une lettre de Ginny, Brian, Meagan et Kylie pour eux deux. Tout se passait bien chez eux, et Ginny recevait régulièrement des lettres d'Harry pour l'informer des progrès des enfants, sans compter ses fréquents retours chez lui. En effet, Harry rentrait régulièrement à Londres, pour s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux. Mais la surprise fut à midi. Alors que toute l'école déjeunait, deux chouettes arrivèrent et lâchèrent leurs paquets pour Drake et Melody. Rien qu'à voir la forme du paquet, ils devinèrent que c'était un balai pour chacun. Drake et Melody échangèrent un regard intrigué d'un bout de la Salle à l'autre et ouvrirent. Et sous leurs yeux émerveillés, ils découvrirent la Flèche de Lumière, le dernier balai, qui pouvait atteindre la vitesse du son en une accélération. Tous les élèves des tables les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ils eurent tous les deux la même réaction : ils regardèrent leur père qui se contenta de former Joyeux Anniversaire avec ses lèvres.  
  
- Callista, c'est un cadeau de Papa, murmura Melody.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le remercier ? Tu en meurs d'envie.  
  
- Devant tout le monde ?  
  
- Et alors ? C'est ton anniversaire, et c'est quand même Papa.  
  
- Tu as raison.  
  
Melody se leva, contourna la table des Professeurs et se jeta dans les bras de son père. Drake finit par l'imiter.  
  
- Merci Papa.  
  
- Vous êtes tous deux Attrapeurs. Autant jouer avec ce qui se fait de mieux.  
  
Harry embrassa Melody, sourit à Drake, et ils finirent par retourner s'asseoir. Callista souriait.  
  
- Tu vois que tu te sens mieux maintenant.  
  
- Merci Callista.  
  
A la table des Serpentards, Nick Adams, pas content du tout, se contenta de marmonner quelque chose à propos de favoritisme, mais Drake lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite, et sous le regard noir de leur Directeur de Maison, Severus Rogue, qui les surveillait, Adams se tut.  
Noël arriva. Melody en fut enchantée, car même si elle était à l'aise sur son nouveau balai, les entraînements de Quidditch commençaient à la fatiguer.  
  
- Greg est un véritable bourreau de travail. Heureusement que la nuit tombe tôt, parce que sinon, on en aurait pour toute la soirée entière !  
  
- C'est toi qui as voulu être dans l'équipe, rappela Callista.  
  
- Oui, mais nous sommes humains. Même Jasmine commence à s'énerver. Alors que d'habitude, elle est d'un calme olympien. Et je ne parle pas de Charles et Philip. Ils se plaignent à longueur de journée. Quant à Thomas, il dit qu'à cause de mon jeune âge, on ne devrait pas trop forcer sur les entraînements ! Franchement, j'ai 11 ans, non ?  
  
- Tu en avais 10 lors de ton premier match.  
  
- Et alors ? J'ai gagné non ? Et contre Beems en plus !  
  
Callista soupira.  
  
En raison du Bal de Noël qui était devenu une tradition à Poudlard grâce à Sirius, les élèves ne rentraient plus chez eux pour les vacances. Le Bal avait lieu le 24 décembre. Pour l'occasion, Ginny avait envoyé des robes élégantes mais sobres pour Callista et Melody, et une robe de sorcier d'un bleu sombre pour Drake. Les Premières Années ne furent autorisés à rester que jusqu'à 23 heures, tout comme les Deuxièmes Années. Par contre, les élèves plus âgés pourraient faire la fête toute la nuit s'ils le souhaitaient. Callista et Melody se contentèrent de mettre la robe sans préparation particulière. Elles retrouvèrent Drake dans le hall.  
  
- Hello Drake !  
  
- Bonsoir les filles ! Vous êtes en beauté ce soir !!  
  
- Attends de voir les filles plus âgées, répliqua Callista.  
  
- Elles sont littéralement sublimes, soupira Melody. J'ai vu Jasmine, notre Gardienne. Cette fille est une Déesse.  
  
- Là, je suis d'accord avec toi, murmura Drake.  
  
Jasmine, en effet, descendait les escaliers dans une robe de velours noir, ses cheveux blonds noués en chignon, et son visage parfait était discrètement maquillé. Tous les garçons la fixèrent bouche bée. Certaines filles soupirèrent, d'autres eurent un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux. Même Nick Adams semblait fasciné par la divine apparition.  
  
- Et si on se rendait à la fête ? suggéra Melody, agacée.  
  
Drake s'arracha à la vue de Jasmine et suivit ses s?urs. Callista repéra tout de suite Diana dans la Grande Salle. Elle en était presque à sept mois de grossesse, et souriait, radieuse à Drago. Callista s'approcha d'eux.  
  
-Joyeux Noël tous les deux !  
  
- Callista ! s'exclama Diana. Tu es ravissante !  
  
- Pas autant que certaines. Jasmine Irving par exemple.  
  
- Oh, elle. . . murmura Diana. C'est vrai qu'elle est belle.  
  
- Tu es jalouse ? demanda Drago.  
  
- Disons que je ne me sens pas très belle.  
  
- Où est Endymion ?  
  
- Il est avec Artémis, sans doute quelque part dans le château. Ils ne voulaient pas assister à cette fête.  
  
- Ils se sentent exclus.  
  
- D'ici quelques années, Endymion fera partie des étudiants, Dieu merci.  
  
Harry les rejoignit. Il embrassa Callista et s'adressa à Diana.  
  
- Tu es magnifique Diana.  
  
- Tu plaisantes ? Je ressemble à une vache.  
  
- Mais non, mais non !  
  
Callista regarda autour d'elle.  
  
- Le Professeur Rogue n'assiste pas à la fête ?  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
- Il n'assiste jamais à aucune fête.  
  
- Oui, mais quand même. . . Personne ne devrait rester seul le jour de Noël.  
  
- C'est un solitaire.  
  
Callista se désintéressa de la question et alla trouver Melody qui parlait avec Sarah, la jeune Serdaigle. Drago s'éclipsa pour aller chercher une boisson pour Diana. Elle se tourna vers Harry.  
  
- Hermione m'a dit qu'elle était allée te voir.  
  
- Oui. Tu étais au courant depuis longtemps.  
  
- Depuis qu'elle était revenue il y a 11 ans.  
  
- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?  
  
- Parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Callista est heureuse depuis qu'elle a vu sa mère.  
  
- Oui. Mais je crains le jour où elle posera des questions sur son père.  
  
- Pour l'instant, elle croit que son père est mort. Callista vient souvent me voir, et elle me raconte tout ce qu'elle ressent. Enfin, je la vois moins depuis qu'Hermione s'est manifestée à elle, mais je sais que Callista est encore fragile, moralement.  
  
- Non, elle est forte, mais il est évident que si elle découvre que Severus est son père, elle sera ébranlée. Drago est au courant ?  
  
- Non, mais Hermione m'a permis de le lui révéler. Je lui en parlerai ce soir.  
  
Harry sourit. Diana avait réussi à cacher l'existence d'Hermione pendant 11 ans à son mari. Quelque chose lui disait que Drago n'appréciera pas.  
  
A 23 heures, les Premières Années durent quitter la fête, et Callista, Melody et Drake se préparèrent pour aller dormir.  
Ginny arriva à Poudlard le lendemain très tôt avec Brian, Meagan et Kylie. Harry l'accueillit, et elle alla réveiller ses deux filles dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Melody et Callista furent réveillées toutes les deux par un baiser sur le front. Melody cria de joie en voyant sa mère.  
  
- Surprise !!  
  
- Maman !!  
  
- Bonjour Ginny.  
  
Ginny releva la tête au son de cette voix familière, mais qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis 11 ans.  
  
- Hermione. . .  
  
Melody en resta bouche bée. Ginny eut les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Joyeux Noël à toutes les trois.  
  
- Harry m'avait dit que tu étais un fantôme. Mais te revoir ici. . .  
  
- C'est dingue ce que Callista vous ressemble !! s'exclama Melody.  
  
- Et c'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ta mère Melody. Et Drake à son père. Mais je n'ai pas encore vu le reste de la famille.  
  
- Je te les présenterai tout à l'heure. En attendant les filles, voici vos cadeaux.  
  
Elle tendit deux paquets, l'un pour Callista et l'autre pour Melody. Callista et Melody les ouvrirent en hâte et dévisagèrent Ginny, perplexes.  
  
- Des patins ? Mais Maman. . .  
  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de partitions ici. . .  
  
- Oh que si !!  
  
Hermione sourit. Callista avait reçu des patins, et Melody de nouvelles partitions pour piano.  
  
- Allons voir Harry.  
  
- Ginny, Melody, pas un mot de ma présence.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Ginny savait parfaitement que Severus n'était pas au courant, et Hermione voulait éviter qu'une oreille indiscrète surprenne une conversation privée.  
  
Une fois Melody et Callista dans le bureau d'Harry, Ginny voulut aller chercher Drake mais Harry l'arrêta.  
  
- Non. Si tu vas réveiller Drake, il va t'en vouloir de le traiter comme un enfant devant ses amis. Sans oublier Adams.  
  
- Oui, tu as raison. Il nous rejoindra plus tard.  
  
- Callista, Melody, suivez-moi.  
  
Callista, Kylie dans les bras, et Melody le suivirent. Harry conduisit sa famille jusqu'à une double porte. Il tendit la clé à Callista. Elle posa Kylie et prit la clé.  
  
- Cette salle est mon cadeau pour toutes les deux.  
  
Callista regarda Melody.  
  
- Vas-y, souffla Melody. Je suis morte d'impatience.  
  
Callista tourna la clé dans la serrure et poussa le battant. Toutes deux retinrent leur souffle. Une immense patinoire occupait la moitié de la pièce, tandis qu'un piano trônait dans l'autre moitié. Des fauteuils confortables et des tables étaient disposées un peu partout. La salle était immense de la taille de deux terrains de Quidditch.  
  
- J'ai mis une patinoire ici par magie pour toi. Hermione m'a dit que le patinage te manquait. Et pour toi Melody, le piano. . .  
  
- Merci Papa, murmurèrent-elles.  
  
Et elles lui sautèrent au cou pour l'embrasser. Harry les reçut dans ses bras et souriait.  
  
- Tu essayes tes patins ? demanda Meagan.  
  
Callista sourit.  
  
- Melody, tu me joues quelque chose ?  
  
- Avec plaisir.  
  
Melody s'installa au piano et ouvrit ses partitions. Callista enfila ses patins et fit quelques tours pour s'échauffer. Harry et Ginny s'installèrent avec les enfants. Melody attaqua un morceau doux. Callista, se laissa emporter par la musique, et bientôt, elle enchaîna des figures complexes, oubliant son entourage. Quand la musique s'arrêta, elle découvrit qu'elles avaient un public. Outre leur famille, il y avait Sirius et Shanna avec Artémis, et Drago et Diana avec Endymion. Ginny était allée chercher Drago et Diana, et Harry, lui, était allé réveiller Sirius et Shanna. Drago était allé chercher Drake qui se tenait près du pianon. Ils applaudirent.  
  
- Bravo toutes les deux !! Vous êtes vraiment douées !! complimenta Shanna.  
  
Ginny tendit son cadeau à Drake. Il y en avait trois. Une montre qui indiquait l'heure, le temps et l'horoscope du jour, un set d'entretien pour balais, et le livre Quidditch à travers les âges. Ils restèrent toute la matinée à rire et à parler ensemble, quand Harry décida qu'il était temps d'aller déjeuner.  
  
Ils se rendaient dans la Grande Salle quand Dobby, l'Elfe de Maison dévoué à Harry, vint le voir.  
  
- Quelqu'un souhaite vous voir Monsieur.  
  
- J'arrive Dobby. Allez-y, dit-il à sa famille et amis. Je vous rejoins.  
  
Harry savait qui l'attendait. Son visiteur attendait dans son bureau.  
  
- Professeur Potter. . .  
  
- Campbell ! Je vous attendais. Le voyage n'a pas été trop fatigant ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Asseyez-vous donc.  
  
Harry observa Adrian. Toujours les mêmes cheveux noirs, plus longs que par le passé, et le regard toujours aussi sombre. Il avait 27 ans à présent, il avait mûri et Harry décelait une certaine amertume dans ses yeux comme. . . comme Severus.  
  
- Alors ? Que devenez-vous ? Vous ne dites pas grand-chose dans votre lettre. Vous précisez juste que vous vous proposez pour le poste.  
  
- Je suis toujours un Loup-Garou, mais les cachets sont plus efficaces. Les scientifiques ont réussi à supprimer la douleur, et le remède va bientôt être lancé sur le marché.  
  
- Une bonne nouvelle. Alors, qu'avez-vous fait ces 11 dernières années ?  
  
- Après Poudlard, je suis retourné à New York avec ma mère. J'ai poursuivi mes études à salem pendant quatre ans, ensuite j'ai travaillé pendant deux ans à l'Académie de New York. Et je suis entré comme scientifique au département de l'Institut qui se servait de moi comme cobaye. Disons que j'ai participé à l'élaboration du remède anti-lycanthropie. Et puis, j'ai eu connaissance que vous cherchiez un nouveau professeur d'Enchantements. D'où la raison de ma lettre.  
  
- Je sais que vous êtes très doué en Enchantements. Et le poste est à vous. Notre professeur actuelle, Lavinia Peterson veut aller vivre en Amérique avec son fiancé. Elle m'a promis de rester jusqu'à l'arrivée de son remplaçant. Tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle, je vais vous présenter.  
  
- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de. . .  
  
- Lara ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Non. Mais vous vous êtes quittés sur une brouille. Elle n'est pas revenue.  
  
- Je vois.  
  
Harry savait qu'Adrian n'avait pas oublié Lara, la demi-Fée. Mais celle-ci évoluait dans un autre univers désormais. L'univers des Fées.  
Tous les professeurs qui connaissaient Adrian furent surpris de le revoir, mais il fut chaleureusement accueilli par tout le monde, sauf Severus qui se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête. Harry annonça le départ du Professeur Peterson, et son remplacement par le Professeur Campbell en Enchantements. Adrian s'installa à la table des Professeurs et Ginny et Diana l'interrogèrent sur ses activités ces 11 dernières années. Il leur raconta une fois de plus ses activités. Il fit également des enfants des Professeurs. Il observa longuement Callista, le bébé qui ne le craignait pas. Cette scène qui remontait à si loin !! Callista, sentant son regard lui sourit. Ginny, remarquant son intérêt pour Callista, lui fit comprendre par sous-entendus que Callista ignorait tout de l'identité de son vrai père, et Adrian comprenait parfaitement. Il savait que Rogue avait confié la petite à Harry et Ginny après la mort de sa femme, Hermione Rogue.  
  
Callista était heureuse. Le magnifique cadeau de son père, et son improvisation sur la musique de Melody. . . Cela lui donna une idée.  
  
- Melody, tu fais quoi cet après-midi ?  
  
- Piano. Pourquoi ?  
  
- Dis-moi. . . Que dirais-tu qu'on répète ensemble ? On pourrait monter un petit numéro, moi patinant sur ta musique.  
  
Melody la regarda, les yeux brillants.  
  
- Ce serait génial !  
  
- On pourrait monter un petit spectacle pour ce soir, et on inviterait Maman et Papa, Drake, Brian, Meagan, Kylie, Sirius, Shanna, Artémis, Oncle Drago, Tante Diana, Endymion et quelques copains comme ton équipe, Sarah. . .  
  
- Pour ce soir ? Ça va pas non ?  
  
- On s'entraînerait toute l'après-midi ! Et puis ce matin, on a bien improvisé non ? Allez dis oui !!  
  
Melody fixa un moment sa s?ur.  
  
- Ça peut se faire.  
  
- Je vais en parler à Papa. . .  
  
Callista hésita un moment.  
  
- Et si on invitait tous les professeurs ?  
  
- Rogue aussi ? demanda Melody, horrifiée.  
  
- Oui. Il était seul hier. . .  
  
- Juste parce que tu es sa chouchoute. Mais bon, si tu y tiens. . .  
  
Callista fit part de son projet à son père qui approuva. Mais il se rembrunit quand Callista voulut inviter Rogue.  
  
- Je veux bien en parler à tous les professeurs, mais Severus va m'envoyer balader si je lui demande.  
  
- Il oserait ?  
  
- Venant de lui, oui. Mais si toi, tu lui demandes. . .  
  
- Papa. . . Si j'invite le Professeur Rogue, c'est juste parce qu'il est seul. Mais je n'oserais jamais aller lui demander moi-même.  
  
- D'un autre côté, tu es son élève préférée.  
  
- Mais. . .  
  
- Il ne te mettra pas en retenue si c'est ce que tu crains.  
  
- Si tu crois que j'ai peur de ça, tu te trompes. D'accord, je demanderai en personne au Professeur Rogue s'il veut bien assister à notre prestation ce soir.  
  
Callista s'éloigna en direction du Professeur Rogue. Hermione, invisible, murmura à l'oreille de Harry.  
  
- Tu fais exprès de confronter Severus à Callista ?  
  
- Bien évidemment, murmura Harry en retour.  
  
Callista inspira un grand coup et s'approcha de son professeur de Potions.  
  
- Professeur Rogue ?  
  
- Que voulez-vous Potter ?  
  
- Je peux vous parler un moment ?  
  
- C'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire.  
  
Callista se tut, ne sachant que dire. Il ne la regardait même pas. « Elève préférée. . . Mon ?il, oui ! » pensa-t-elle. Severus lui accorda un regard.  
  
- Venez-en au fait, Potter.  
  
- Euh. . . si vous n'avez aucun projet pour ce soir. . . Je donne une prestation de patinage sur glace avec Melody au piano. . . Le Professeur Potter nous a aménagé une patinoire avec un piano. . . Alors. . . si vous voulez vous joindre à nous. . .  
  
Severus la dévisagea. Elle était rouge de confusion, et fixait le sol.  
  
- Pourquoi une Gryffondor inviterait-elle le Directeur de Serpentard ?  
  
- Tous les professeurs sont invités, Professeur. Et puis vous êtes tout seul. . .  
  
Elle se tut. De quel droit se mêlait-elle de la vie de son Professeur ?  
  
- J'essaierai de venir.  
  
Elle lui sourit, radieuse.  
  
- Vous ne serez pas déçu.  
  
Sans le savoir, Callista venait de lui faire un immense cadeau.  
Melody et Callista avaient prévenu toutes les personnes qu'elles voulaient inviter. Parmi les élèves, il y eut Sarah, la jeune Serdaigle et une de ses amies et l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elles répètèrent toute l'après- midi, et seul Drake fut autorisé à assister aux répétitions. Ayant lui aussi pris des cours de piana, il aidait Melody à jouer le morceau et lui donnait des conseils. Callista, en survêtement, glissait sur la glace, répétant les figures et les sauts. Le spectacle était prévu à 20h30. Elles dînèrent rapidement dans la Salle et à 20h, elles allèrent se préparer. Callista revêtit l'un de ses costumes, un justaucorps blanc avec des perles brodées sur le devant et qui contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs, solidement noués en chignon. Melody mit sa robe de soirée, et elles se rendirent dans la Salle qu'elles avaient baptisée le Havre. Callista enfila ses patins, et mit les protections sur les lames pour ne pas les abîmer et s'installa avec Melody au piano et joua quelques notes et grimaça.  
  
- La musique n'a jamais été mon fort. Par contre, toi Melody, tu fais des merveilles avec une partition.  
  
- N'exagérons rien !! J'ai la chance d'avoir eu des cours depuis mes quatre ans. D'ailleurs Maman m'a dit que Kylie pourrait s'initier au violon.  
  
- Une autre artiste musicienne dans la famille ? J'ai hâte de voir ça.  
  
Drake arriva avec les premiers invités, Sarah et son amie Catherine, et l'équipe de Quidditch de Melody. Drake avait été chargé d'accueillir les invités car ils ne savaient pas où se situait la Salle. Harry arriva peu après, suivi de la famille et tous les Professeurs, Severus arriva le dernier.  
  
Ils s'installèrent tous, et Callista et Melody se levèrent et se placèrent au milieu de la Salle.  
  
- Bonsoir à tous, et merci d'être venus, commença Melody.  
  
- Sans notre père, le Professeur Harry Potter, qui a aménagé cette Salle, ce spectacle n'aurait jamais pu avoir lieu. Donc nous le remercions chaleureusement de nous permettre de pratiquer nos passions et vous les faire partager, continua Callista.  
  
- Nous espérons que vous apprécierez notre spectacle, surtout que nous avons passé toute l'après-midi pour le répéter. Et maintenant, applaudissez Callista, notre Reine de la Glace !  
  
- Et Melody, notre Virtuose du Piano !  
  
Elles saluèrent leur public sous des applaudissements enthousiastes et chacune se dirigea vers leur domaine. Callista ôta les protections des lames et s'engagea sur la glace. Melody s'installa au piano.  
  
La musique, la même que le matin, s'éleva et Callista s'élança. Mais sa prestation, et celle de Melody, n'avaient rien à voir avec celles du matin. Les gestes de Callista étaient plus assursé, et elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Le style de Melody était plus fluide, et non pas hésitant comme le matin-même. On voyait que la prestation avait longuement été préparée. Bientôt tout le public était littéralement fasciné par la qualité du spectacle. Melody enchaîna plusieurs musiques, alternant rythmes lents et rapides, et Callista suivait, infatigable, mais profitant des moments lents pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne rata aucun saut, même si elle faillit déraper à plusieurs reprises au moment de la réception.  
  
Le spectacle dura 20 minutes, et quand la musique s'arrêta, le silence tomba, chargé d'admiration muette. Callista se releva lentement, essoufflée, tentant vainement de respirer lentement pour reprendre son souffle. Et soudain, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. Des bravos s'élevèrent de partout, et Ginny serra Melody dans ses bras et quand Callista regagna le bord, elle eu droit au même traitement. Tout le monde tint à les féliciter personnellement, et Callista et Melody, rayonnantes, remerciaient tout le monde. Callista s'approcha du Professeur Rogue, seul dans son coin.  
  
- J'espère que vous ne regrettez pas d'être venu.  
  
- Si c'était le cas, je ne serai pas resté.  
  
- En effet.  
  
- Félicitations pour le spectacle. Vous êtes douée.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Et sans rien dire de plus, il sortit de la pièce. Callista soupira et retourna auprès de Melody.  
Severus regagna sa chambre, pensif. Callista avait été magnifique ce soir, évoluant gracieusement sur la piste dans son costume, moldu de toute évidence. Mais elle était comme Hermione, vive et intelligente, ne le craignant pas. . . lui ressemblant tellement. Il se demanda comment sa fille allait réagir en découvrant le cadeau. . .  
Callista, Melody et Drake, aidés de Ginny et Shanna rangèrent la Salle après le départ des invités. Callista s'était changée en vitesse pour être plus à l'aise. Puis ils se séparèrent. Callista et Melody retournèrent à leur dortoir. Mais quand elle ouvrit les rideaux de son lit, elle découvrit une boîte noire posée sur son lit.  
C'est terminé !!! Ne me tuez pas, mais vous savez que j'adore terminer les chapitres de cette façon, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Melepha : oui Severus mérite largement ce qu'il lui arrive.  
  
Deedlit : c'est le chap 12 que tu vas me réclamer maintenant !!! Gourmande, va !! Dis, tu as raconté la fic sans les détails à Jenny et Fanny, et je te trouve adorable de me répéter leurs compliments !!! Et maintenant, en plus tu vas pouvoir leur raconter la suite du chap 9 !!!  
  
Valria Granger : je ne sais pas si Ron va encore revenir, mais si ça arrange mes affaires, pourquoi pas ?  
  
Coco : Severus torturé et malheureux !! Attends de lire le chap 11 !!! Je l'ai écrit et franchement, c'est l'un de mes préférés !! La réaction de Callista c'est pour le chap 8 !! Elle va apprendre dans ce chap que Severus est son père. Au fil des chap, la tension va augmenter entre le père et sa fille. Pour le Quidditch, c'est vrai que c'est pas évident de choisir qui va gagner entre les deux jumeaux, mais j'ai déjà fait mon choix !! Et merci pour tes reviews, que je trouve très gentilles !!! Tu es adorable !!! Je t'embrasse !!  
  
Ginny Malefoy : euh. . . non je ne crois pas qu'Hermione va se retrouver avec Mimi Geignarde !! La discussion Hermione-Severus est pour le chap 8 !! Et pour te révéler un truc, Callista va très mal prendre le fait que Severus est son père. Pour tout te dire, après le chap 8, la situation va se dégrader peu à peu. Et quand l'ennemi va arriver, je te dis pas ce que ça va donner !!!  
  
Blue Angel : c'est vrai que j'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelles de ta fic, mais ne te presse surtout pas, et ne te force pas si tu n'as pas d'inspiration !!  
  
Luna : merci, merci et re-merci !!!  
  
Mystikal : merci de ton compliment !!  
  
C'ian : merci à toi aussi !!  
  
Océane : j'ai l'impression que je vais passer ces réponses à remercier tout le monde moi !!! Merci !! J'ai vu que tu m'avais mise une review en commun avec Lori. Ainsi, tu es en train de faire une fic sur notre Sevie national ? J'ai hâte de voir ça !!! Bonne chance, et merci pour le compliment !!  
  
SaTeLL : tricheuse !!! Mais je ne t'en veux pas !!! D'ailleurs, je viens d'envoyer la suite à Kat, donc si ça t'intéresse. . .  
  
Liv : merci !!!!  
  
Tiffany : tu as tout lu d'un coup !!! Dis donc, tu es courageuse, surtout que les histoires ne sont pas courtes !!! M'enfin, je suis contente que tu aies aimé !! La discussion que tu attends est au chap 8 !!!! 


	8. Doutes

Salut à tous !!! Bon, sachant que tout le monde me traite de cruelle en terminant le chap 7 de la manière où il s'est terminé, j'ai décidé de tous vous faire attendre une bonne semaine pour le chap 8 !!! Non, je plaisante !! La vérité, c'est que je suis débordée en ce moment avec mes partiels qui approchent, les examens des TD et les révisions bien entendu. Et comme par hasard, j'ai encore des cours !!! Pas tant que ça, mais quand même. Et apparemment, je suis pas la seule dans ce cas, parce que le bac approche, le brevet pour certains et tout ça quoi !!!!  
  
BONNE NOUVELLE !!!!! J'ai décidé de faire une cinquième partie !!!! Voilà pour ceux qui me réclament une suite !!!!  
  
On passe au moment pub !!! Comme vous l'avez déjà sûrement lu dans les chap précédents, je vous conseille fortement de lire :  
  
L'incroyable histoire d'Angelo le Moldu, de Yoann (ne vous fiez pas au titre, parce qu'une fois dans l'histoire, vous allez tomber amoureux de la fic)  
  
Préjugés Préconçus, de Deedlit et le Bannissement, de Wynzar.  
  
Ceux qui ne connaissent pas ces trois fics feront mieux d'aller les lire, parce que vous n'allez pas en revenir !!! Toutes les trois sont très différentes les unes des autres, et abordent plusieurs thèmes, mais elles me font pleurer toutes les trois !! Surtout l'histoire d'Angelo !!! Mais elles me font rire aussi, si on prend la fic de Deedlit !!!  
  
Mais trêve de bla-bla, place au chap 8 !!! Ce chap est de loin le plus important de toute l'histoire : on y voit la première conversation Hermione-Severus, et aussi la révélation de l'identité du père de Callista. Et vous aurez le début de la réaction de Callista !! Oui, parce que je vais encore couper au moment où vous vous y attendez le moins !!! Comme d'hab' quoi !!!  
  
Une dernière chose : beaucoup d'entre vous m'a demandé quel était le cadeau que Sevie chou a offert à Callista, mais si vous réfléchissez bien, la réponse se trouve dans la troisième partie et particulièrement si vous vous rappelez la nuit où Ginny et Harry se sont mariés. Cette nuit-là, Severus a fait un cadeau magnifique à Hermione !! Si vous vous rappelez pas, allez donc vous rafraîchir la mémoire !!  
Chapitre 8 : Doutes  
Callista prit la boîte et s'assit sur son lit. Melody le remarqua.  
  
- On dirait que le Père Noël est encore passé pour toi.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ?  
  
- Je te signale que le cadeau est pour toi. Ouvre donc !  
  
Callista obéit et ouvrit la boîte. Melody retint une exclamation, tandis que Callista en restait muette de stupeur.  
  
- Seigneur. . . murmura Melody.  
  
Une parure somptueuse de bijoux. Une chaîne en or avec des rubis sertis taillés en carrés, et les boucles d'oreilles assorties. Il n'y avait pas de carte, rien. . .  
  
- Qui pourrait t'offrir un cadeau de cette valeur ? se demanda Melody.  
  
- Je n'en sais rien, mais je vais de ce pas le demander à ma mère, dit Callista en se levant.  
  
Elle descendit dans sa Salle Commune et attendit que sa mère se manifeste, la boîte sur ses genoux. Une brise fraîche signala la présence du fantôme.  
  
- Brillante prestation, Callista ! Je suis fière de toi.  
  
- Merci Maman.  
  
- Tu as l'air soucieuse.  
  
- J'ai reçu un cadeau.  
  
Elle ouvrit la boîte. Une expression étrange passe sur le visage d'Hermione.  
  
- Qui t'a envoyé ces bijoux ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Il n'y avait pas de carte. Je pensais que toi tu le saurais.  
  
- Non, je ne le sais pas, dit Hermione en détournant les yeux.  
  
Callista sut qu'elle mentait. Une pensée lui vint. Ces bijoux lui avaient sûrement appartenu quand elle était en vie. Or, si cette hypothèse se confirmait, seule une personne pouvait lui avoir envoyé ce cadeau.  
  
- Maman. . . Ces bijoux étaient les tiens, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas. Callista insista.  
  
- Maman, réponds-moi. Ils étaient à toi, c'est ça ?  
  
- Oui. . .  
  
- Alors mon père est toujours vivant.  
  
- Qu'est-ce. . .  
  
- A chaque fois que je questionnais mes parents adoptifs ou Diana. . . Ils s'empressaient de changer de sujet, alors qu'ils me parlaient sans arrêt de toi. J'en ai déduit qu'il était mort, sans comprendre pourquoi on ne me parlait pas de lui. Seule une personne aurait pu m'envoyer ce cadeau sans aucun mot. Mon père biologique. Et il s'est introduit ici à Poudlard, car j'ai trouvé la boîte sur mon lit.  
  
Hermione sursauta. Elle songea qu'il était temps qu'elle ait une petite discussion avec Severus.  
  
- Qui est mon père, Maman ?  
  
- Je ne peux pas te le dire.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ?  
  
- Un peu des deux, sans doute. Il est concerné autant que moi. Je dois le consulter.  
  
- Mais dis-moi au moins. . . je le connais ?  
  
- En quelque sorte.  
  
- Ça veut dire quoi ça, « en quelque sorte » ?  
  
- Tu ne comprendrais pas. Remonte donc te coucher, tu t'es entraînée toute la journée et le spectacle. . .  
  
- Je n'en ai rien à faire ! On m'a caché pendant 11 ans l'identité de mon père. . .  
  
- Laisse-moi aller lui parler, tu veux bien ? Je te vois demain.  
  
Hermione disparut. Callista resta songeuse. Son père. . . Se pouvait- il qu'il soit à Poudlard même ? Et soudain, le comportement étrange du Professeur Rogue lui revint en mémoire. Se pouvait-il que. . . Non, c'était impossible !! Il devait avoir 20 ans de plus qu'Hermione ! Elle rit de ses propres divagations, mais en y réfléchissant bien, cette idée n'était pas si saugrenue que ça. . .  
Hermione, invisible, contemplait Severus. Il était assis à son bureau, dans la chambre qu'il avait partagée avec Hermione, et corrigeait des copies. Elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre de se montrer enfin à lui. Pendant plusieurs années, elle l'espionnait ainsi, sans oser se montrer. Quand elle avait découvert que Severus avait confié - abandonné - Callista à Harry et Ginny, elle lui en avait beaucoup voulu et pris la décision de ne pas se manifester à lui. Décision cruelle, mais Severus l'ignorait bien sûr.  
  
Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se matérialisa. Severus sentit un courant d'air frais et leva les yeux. Il se pétrifia en reconnaissant son Hermione bien-aimée.  
  
- Hermione. . .  
  
- Severus. . .  
  
Elle flotta jusqu'à lui et s'arrêta pile devant lui. Elle lui effleura le visage des doigts. Severus tenta de saisir ses doigts, mais il ne trouva que de l'air froid.  
  
- Tu m'as tellement manquée. . .  
  
- Je sais. Ça fait quand même 11 ans que je t'observe.  
  
- 11 ans ? Et tu attends aujourd'hui pour. . .  
  
- Je t'en ai beaucoup voulu d'avoir abandonné Callista. Je me suis réveillée six mois après ma mort, et j'ai découvert que Callista était avec Harry et Ginny. Ils se sont bien occupés d'elle, je le reconnais, mais. . .  
  
- Tu as vu Callista ?  
  
- Oui. Et nous discutons régulièrement ensembe. Mais Harry et Diana m'ont prévenue de ne pas. . .  
  
- Qui d'autre est au courant que tu es un fantôme ? A part moi.  
  
Hermione réfléchit un instant.  
  
- Tu es le dernier au courant.  
  
Severus s'assombrit. Hermione le remarqua mais ne s'inquiéta pas.  
  
- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que j'avais désespérément besoin de toi ?  
  
- Je te punissais de t'être débarrassé de notre fille.  
  
- Je ne me suis pas débarrassé d'elle. Je me sentais incapable de l'élever seul.  
  
Les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent de larmes.  
  
- Si seulement tu avais attendu un peu. . . Nous l'aurions élevée à deux.  
  
- Oui. . .  
  
- Je suis désolée, Severus.  
  
- C'est à moi de m'excuser, mon amour.  
  
- Il faut lui avouer. J'ai vu comment tu la regardais ce soir. Tôt ou tard, quelqu'un s'apercevra de votre ressemblance. Et ton attitude. . .  
  
- Je lui parlerai.  
  
- C'est toi qui a offert les rubis à Callista, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui. Ils lui reviennent de droit.  
  
Hermione rit.  
  
- Tu sais qu'elle croyait que tu étais mort ? Tout le monde refusait de parler de toi et elle en a déduit que tu étais mort.  
  
- Cette enfant m'étonne. Elle est extrêmement intelligente et vive.  
  
- Elle descend quand même d'un Sorcier-Mage. Quand penses-tu la voir ?  
  
- Je m'arrangerai pour la voir seul à seule à la rentrée. En ce moment, elle est tout le temps fourrée avec les jumeaux Potter. . .  
  
- Tu vas la mettre en retenue, c'est ça ? sourit Hermione.  
  
- Bien sûr.  
Callista était furieuse et n'arrivait pas à dormir alors que les cours reprendraient le lendemain. Ces derniers jours, Hermione avait fermement refusé de lui apprendre l'identité de son père, se contentant de lui répéter qu'elle en saurait plus à la rentrée. Même Harry, Diana et Shanna qu'elle avait interrogés se refusèrent à lui dire. Tous savaient sauf elle. Melody et Drake étaient conscients des tourments de leur s?ur, mais incapables de l'aider. Callista, du coup, se réfugiait au Havre, où elle oubliait ses problèmes en patinant à perdre haleine.  
  
Elle tourna et retourna le problème dans sa tête et soudain, elle se redressa. Harry Potter ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Elle avait les mêmes cheveux noirs que lui après tout. Et il l'aimait profondément, au point de lui faire une patinoire à Poudlard. Hermione et lui avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde. . . Et si elle était le fruit d'une liaison adultère ? Harry était déjà marié à Ginny quand elle était née, et Hermione aurait très bien pu cacher la véritable identité du père de Callista en se mariant. Dans ce cas, quelle ironie du sort que Callista ait été confiée à son vrai père. Alors. . . Melody et Drake seraient ses demi-frère et s?ur ! Mais alors. . . Ginny. . . si elle ne savait pas la vérité, cette révélation pourrait se révéler néfaste ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester dans l'ignorance. Demain à la première heure, elle irait voir son père pour lui poser clairement la question. Sur cette pensée, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.  
A 7h30, elle frappa à la chambre de son père soi-disant adoptif. Il lui ouvrit et parut surpris de la voir.  
  
- Callista ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de déjeuner dans la Grande Salle ?  
  
- Je dois te parler, dit-elle gravement.  
  
- Bien, entre.  
  
- Bonjour Callista.  
  
Hermione était là. Elle et Harry, ensemble. . . Les soupçons de Callista se confirmèrent.  
  
- Bonjour Maman.  
  
- Tes cours commencent dans une demi-heure.  
  
- Je sais, et je m'en moque.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Callista, que t'arrive-t-il ?  
  
- Es-tu mon père biologique ?  
  
Le silence tomba. Harry et Hermione la contemplaient, bouche bée.  
  
- J'ai tes cheveux, et Hermione et toi étiez les meilleurs amis du monde. Or, tu étais déjà mariée à Ginny quand j'ai été conçue. Ce qui voudrait dire que je suis une enfant adultère et. . .  
  
Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire, ce qui calma Callista. Elle les regarda.  
  
- Quelle imagination débordante ! dit Harry. Non Callista, je ne suis pas ton père. Ton vrai père. J'ai toujours été follement amoureux de Ginny et cela ne changera jamais.  
  
- Mais. . .  
  
- Callista, intervint Hermione, Harry n'a jamais été rien de plus que mon meilleur ami, tout comme Ron. Jamais je n'aurai pris le risque de détruire mon amitié. Qui plus est, j'étais amoureuse d'un autre homme. . .  
  
- Mon vrai père.  
  
- Ton vrai père. Ecoute, si tu venais ce soir après tes cours. Nous en parlerons ensemble. En attendant, va donc déjeuner et prépare-toi à aller en cours.  
  
Callista ressortit de la pièce, frustrée.  
  
- Je me suis rendue parfaitement ridicule. Mais qui est mon père ?  
  
Elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Melody l'accueillit avec un sourire.  
  
- Où étais-tu passée ?  
  
- J'étais avec Papa et ma mère.  
  
- C'est encore ce problème avec ton père qui te tracasse ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
-Oh allez ! Tout va s'arranger, tu verras.  
  
- J'aimerae pouvoir te croire.  
  
Hermione, invisible, s'approcha de Severus et lui murmura à l'oreille.  
  
- Severus, allons dans le bureau d'Harry. Il faut qu'on te parle.  
  
Il hocha la tête et se leva. Harry souriait encore quand Severus pénétra dans le bureau. Hermione réapparut.  
  
- Callista est venue nous voir à l'instant. Elle croit que Harry est son vrai père.  
  
Severus regarda Harry.  
  
- Que lui as-tu dit ?  
  
- Rien. En fait, j'ai éclaté de rire. Ça n'a pas dû plaire à notre Callista. Alors, tu comptes lui dire, oui ou non ?  
  
- Oui. Ce soir. Pendant sa retenue.  
  
- Tu veux la coller pour lui parler ? C'est bien ce que je pensais, Severus, tu es cinglé.  
  
- Mêle-toi de tes affaires.  
  
- Le problème, intervint Hermione, c'est que j'ai dit à Callista de venir après les cours.  
  
- Alors annule, dit Harry. On va laisser père et fille ensemble.  
  
- Mais si j'annule. . .  
  
- Je m'en occupe, coupa Severus.  
  
Et il partit. Hermione soupira.  
  
- Il est encore pire qu'avant.  
  
- Il doit être stressé de devoir parler à Callista.  
  
- Severus, stressé ? Harry, tu ne connais pas bien Severus. Rien ne peut lui faire perdre son calme.  
  
- Mais si, chère Hermione. Toi-même tu as toujours su lui faire perdre sa maîtrise de soi.  
  
Hermione rit.  
  
- En effet.  
Après une double heure de DCFM, Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient deux heures de Potions. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la classe, Severus n'adressa pas un regard à Callista. Absorbée dans ses pensées, elle ne le remarqua pas.  
  
- Aujourd'hui, nous commencerons à aborder les somnifères.  
  
Il balaya la classe et remarqua que Callista ne l'écoutait pas. Mais il ne voulait pas l'attaquer tout de suite.  
  
- Qui peut m'en donner un exemple ?  
  
Bien entendu, personne ne se proposa, et certains jetèrent des regards surpris à Callista qui se portait toujours volontaire.  
  
- Adams !  
  
- Euh. . .  
  
- Bien entendu, vous ne savez pas. Drake Potter !  
  
- Euh. . . La Goutte du Mort-Vivant ?  
  
- En effet. Et c'est cette Potion que nous allons confectionner aujourd'hui. Ingrédients principaux ? Melody Potter.  
  
- Asphodèle en poudre et infusion d'armoise.  
  
- 2 points pour Gryffondor.  
  
Il inscrivit les ingrédients sur le tableau. Melody en profita pour réveiller Callista.  
  
- Concentre-toi un peu pour le cours ! Il vient de m'interroger et Drake aussi.  
  
- Désolée Melody, mais je pense. . .  
  
- Je sais que tu penses à ton père. Mais oublie-le un peu. Et concentre-toi sur ce cours !  
  
- Je vais essayer.  
  
- Y'a intérêt !  
  
- Potter !!  
  
Callista et Melody se plongèrent dans leurs chaudrons. Mais Callista ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Elle prépara distraitement ses ingrédients et les jeta en vrac dans son chaudron. Severus passait dans l'allée centrale. Il s'arrêta devant Callista.  
  
- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites Potter ?  
  
Elle leva les yeux. Sa Potion avait pris une teinte verdâtre, alors que normalement, elle aurait dû être violette. Elle regarda Melody. Celle- ci haussa les épaules et lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire « je t'avais prévenue ! ».  
  
- Euh. . . j'ai dû mettre un peu trop de feuilles de bouleau.  
  
- La confection d'une Potion demande de la précision et de. . .  
  
- La patience, je sais. Ecoutez Professeur, si vous me lâchiez un peu aujourd'hui ? Je suis un peu énervée et je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer avec vous.  
  
Severus resta impassible, une étincelle dans le regard, et tous les élèves restèrent bouche bée devant l'insolence dont Callista venait de faire preuve.  
  
- Très bien. Apparemment, vous vous jugez trop bien pour assister à ce cours. 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor et vous serez en retenue ce soir. On verra si vous serez d'humeur à jouer avec moi. Et quittez ce cours immédiatement !  
  
- Parfait ! C'est tout ce que j'attendais !  
  
Elle rangea ses affaires en hâte dans son sac et partit en claquant la porte. Melody et Drake échangèrent un regard intrigué. Callista était déchaînée ce matin.  
  
- Qu'attendez-vous pour reprendre vos Potions ? demanda Severus sévèrement.  
  
Il se redirigea vers son bureau alors que tout le monde replongeait dans son chaudron. Il était un peu amusé de voir Callista se comporter ainsi. Elle était à prendre avec des pincettes aujourd'hui. Sur ce point, elle lui ressemblait : impulsive, et ne pas aborder si elle était en colère. Comme lui en somme !  
  
Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le couloir que Callista se calma et se rendit compte de son erreur. Le soir-même, elle devrait se rendre dans le bureau d'Harry pour l'identité de son père, or, elle venait de se faire coller par Severus.  
  
- Non mais quelle idiote je fais !!  
  
Elle décida d'attendre la fin du cours pour aller s'excuser.  
  
Quand Melody et Drake la virent à la sortie du cours, ils se dirigèrent vers elle.  
  
- Callista !! Tu es devenue folle ou quoi ? demanda Melody.  
  
- J'étais énervée, et Rogue a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Tu sais, Melody, ce n'est pas facile de savoir un beau jour que ton père biologique est toujours en vie. J'ai cru toute ma vie qu'il était mort. Et voilà que j'apprends par ma mère et Harry qu'il est toujours vivant, et peut-être parmi nous.  
  
- Quoi ? Ton vrai père. . .  
  
- Oui. Mais allez donc déjeuner. Il faut que j'aille m'excuser.  
  
- Bonne chance, souhaita Drake.  
  
Callista prit une inspiration et pénétra dans la pièce. Severus leva les yeux et la fixa.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il Potter ?  
  
Elle s'avança.  
  
- Je. . . je voulais m'excuser, Professeur.  
  
- C'est un peu tard, non ?  
  
- Je sais. . . mais. . .  
  
- Vous devriez réfléchir à deux fois avant de répondre à un professeur comme vous l'avez fait tout à l'heure.  
  
- Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. . . Mais. . . est-ce que vous pourriez mettre la retenue un autre jour ? Je la mérite parfaitement, mais ce soir, je. . .  
  
- Vous la ferez ce soir, et pas un autre jour.  
  
- Mais je dois voir. . .  
  
- Je sais que vous devez voir votre mère et votre père ce soir. Mais vous devrez reporter ça à un autre soir.  
  
- Vous ne comprenez pas. . . insista-t-elle.  
  
- Je comprends parfaitement, et vos raisons m'importent peu. Vous ferez la retenue ce soir. A moins que vous ne préfériez que votre Maison ne se retrouve avec un nombre de points négatif ?  
  
Callista se mordit la lèvre. Si elle permettait ça, tous les élèves de Gryffondor lui en voudraient, fille ou non du Directeur de Poudlard.  
  
- Je ferais la retenue, souffla-t-elle.  
  
Callista se rendit lentement dans la Grande Salle, abattue. Harry et Hermione ne seraient pas contents de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais la façon dont elle répondu à Rogue. . . Elle revoya sa tête et sourit. C'était vraiment comique. Mais il n'avait pas semblé furieux, plutôt. . . agréablement surpris, et amusé. Elle soupira. Severus Rogue, Maître ès Potions, était un personnage mystérieux qu'elle avait renoncé à comprendre.  
  
Melody et Drake lui firent raconter son entretien, et rirent avec elle de cette mésaventure. Callista prévint également Harry qu'elle ne pourrait se rendre dans son bureau le soir-même. Harry était au courant bien sûr, Severus l'avait déjà mis au courant, et Harry devina que Severus allait enfin parler à sa fille.  
Callista se rendit au laboratoire de Potions. Severus l'attendait.  
  
- Ah vous voilà !  
  
- Je n'avais pas le choix, il me semble.  
  
- En effet. Asseyez-vous.  
  
Surprise, elle le regarda. S'asseoir ? Mais elle obéit. Severus ferma la porte et insonorisa la salle. Il s'installa en face d'elle.  
  
- Callista, aujourd'hui tu m'as donné l'occasion que j'attendais pour te parler.  
  
Elle le fixa, indécise du comportement à adopter devant le soudain tutoiement de son Professeur. . . Puis son raisonnement premier lui revint en mémoire : et si Severus Rogue était son père ? Mais non. . . impossible.  
  
- Je sais que tu harcèles Hermione ces derniers temps sur l'identité de ton véritable père.  
  
Elle se leva d'un bond.  
  
- Oh là, attendez !! Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire. . . que. . . que. . .  
  
Elle le regarda les yeux brillants.  
  
- Non ! Vous n'êtes pas mon père !  
  
Severus se contenta de la regarder, ses yeux lui apportant la réponse tant redoutée.  
  
- Non. . . je ne peux pas le croire, je vous déteste !!  
  
Elle se précipita hors de la Salle, mais la porte étant fermée, elle sortit sa baguette, et dans sa hâte, impatiente, son Alohomora fit voler la porte en morceaux. Elle ne le remarqua pas, et fila droit en direction du bureau de son père. Elle entendit Severus crier son nom, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas.  
  
Severus resta dans la Salle. Il s'en doutait. Callista réagissait très mal. Il regarda sa porte. . . ou ce qu'il en restait et soupira. La puissance de Callista se réveillait. Il soupira de nouveau et se rendit lui aussi dans le bureau d'Harry car de toute manière, il savait qu'il serait appelé.  
  
Non, je me répète, je ne suis pas suicidaire et je ne suis pas candidate au meurtre !!! Mais je suis à votre disposition si vous désirez me faire part de vos commentaires, même si vous voulez m'assassiner !!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews !!  
  
Melusine Jedusor : quand tu seras arrivée à ce chap, j'espère que je t'ai pas trop écoeurée avec mes morts et mon sadisme récurrent !!! Donc tu adores Viviane, mais elle est morte dommage !!! Ma fic te fait pleurer ? Donc au moins elle te plaît, ça me rassure !!!  
  
Deedlit : oui, je sais que tu connais déjà la suite !!! Mais comme ta review date un peu (oui, pendant ce temps, on s'est échangé deux ou trois mails), je vais pas y répondre directement !!! Mais ce chap est pour Eve et Vérou qui me le demandent si gentiment par ton intermédiaire !! Et je vois pas pourquoi Vérou me le demanderait puisqu'elle a accès à ta messagerie, donc aux chap elle aussi !!! J'ai loupé un épisode là !!  
  
SaTeLL : comme je le disais tantôt à Deedlit, oui, tu peux aller voir sur sa messagerie, si elle te le permet !!! Mais si tu peux attendre, tant mieux pour toi, mais en ce moment, je suis assez occupée, donc tu comprendras que je néglige un peu ma fic !!  
  
Luna : merci du compliment !!!  
  
Liv : désolée mais tu fais une petite confusion !! Adrian revient dans le chap 7 et Lara seulement dans le 10 !!! Un peu de patience !! Je sens que tu vas adorer ce chap avec Hermione qui parle à Severus !!! Et la fameuse révélation !!!  
  
Math : merci pour le compliment !!! Mais tu sais que chercher des idées pour inventer une histoire qui n'existe pas c'est pas mal !! Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je me base sur les tomes 1, 2, 3 et 4, et du coup, j'ai extrapolé pas mal sur les tomes 5, 6 et 7 pour trouver un truc plausible !! Je sais même plus comment m'est venue l'idée de faire cette fic !! Mais tant mieux si tu aimes !!!  
  
Valria Granger : merci pour le compliment !!!  
  
Solar : toi aussi tu as des partiels dans deux semaines ? Décidément, on est dans la même galère là !!! Lara revient dans le chap 10, mais on la voit vraiment dans le chap 11, mais elle ne sera pas prof non. Tu verras bien !! Je trouve que le rôle que je lui donne correspond mieux à ses pouvoirs !!!  
  
Shiny : comment ça « Mort à Lune d'Argent » ? Dis-toi que si je meurs, tu n'auras pas la suite !!!! Mais bon. . . Je suis contente que tu aimes !!!  
  
Mystikal : tu as raison, la Salle, appelée le Havre sera la scène de pas mal de choses. Enfin, Callista et les jumeaux seront souvent là quoi !!! Pour les balais, je me suis donné un mal fou pour trouver un nom et à inventer un truc plausible, donc ne te moque pas de moi !!!  
  
Popo : merci pour les deux lignes de compliments !! Mais si tu savais le boulot que ça représente !!! Ron est mort depuis la première partie, je ne l'aime pas énormément non plus, mais ses retours du pays des morts, donnent une dimension mystérieuse à mon histoire, j'adore ça !!!! Par contre, inutile de te dire que je me suis lâchée pour Severus et le faire évoluer selon mes envies du moment !! Je l'adore ce type !!! Désolée si la partie triste te fait pleurer, en fait elle a ému beaucoup de monde, et moi aussi je dois dire !!! Mais c'est la base de cette partie 4 tout de même !!!  
  
Lunenoire : merci pour les gardes du corps, mais je crois que je vais rester à la bonne vieille technique !! L'anonymat d'Internet !! L'idée de la patinoire était prévue depuis la troisième partie, en fait depuis que j'ai décidé de faire une quatrième partie !! En fait en ce moment, je suis en train d'élaborer le plan de la cinquième partie !!! Dans ma tête bien sûr !!!  
  
Ijomma : en fait, seules deux personnes ont droit à ma fic en avance, surtout parce que je désire connaître leur réaction et voir si je dois changer des choses avant de tout balancer sur Internet !! Ce sont mes testeurs en quelque sorte !!! Et merci pour le compliment !!!  
  
Wynzar : mes examens sont maintenant dans deux semaines, mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais arrêter la publication !!! J'ai quatre chap saisis d'avance, et il me suffit de faire les réponses aux reviews (qui sont plutôt longues à faire), et à lancer sur le site (ça c'est l'affaire de 5 minutes). C'est cool, on s'admire mutuellement, mais moi j'adore tellement ta fic que je te fais la pub, même si tu n'en as pas besoin !!!  
  
Blue-angel : tu as abandonné ta fic ou quoi ? J'ai plus aucune nouvelle de toi !!! Mais merci !!!  
  
Ginny Malefoy : Adrian est un de tes petits préférés on dirait !! Ce chap a du combler toutes tes attentes !!! Pour les prochains chap, je peux te dire que Sevie chou et Callista ne vont pas du tout s'entendre !! Sevie chou va même s'énerver contre Callista, et cette dernière trouve le moyen d'insulter son père !!! Ca c'est pour le chap 10 et 11 !!! Patience !! Moi, meilleure auteure de ff.net ? Tu exagères !!! On va dire que je suis appréciée pour mes talents, mais c'est tout !!! Et merci !!!  
  
Coco : alors toi, j'adore tes reviews !! Elles me font toujours rougir de confusion et de plaisir !!! C'est une véritable avalanche de compliments à chaque fois !! Je ne m'en plains pas au contraire, mais tu es si adorable !!! Comme je le disais plus haut, j'adore changer Severus en ce qu'il est maintenant, et je suis contente que tu aimes le changement !!! Merci encore !!!  
  
Cool : ta mère t'a privée d'Internet ?? Mais c'est inhumain !!!! J'espère que tu trouveras un moyen de lire la suite, et surtout cette réponse !!!  
  
Melepha : le retour d'Adrian était prévu depuis le début !! Et celui de Lara aussi, mais pour le chap 10 !!  
  
Watery 136 : merci du compliment, même si pour toi sadique n'en est pas un !!!  
  
Manou : mes pulsions sadiques dangereuses ? Pas pour moi en tout cas !!! Toutes les réponses à tes questions sont dans le chap que tu viens de lire !! Contente ?  
  
Tiffany : je suis contente qu'une lectrice silencieuse me reviewe enfin !!! Merci !! 


	9. La crise

Salut tout le monde !!! Nous sommes jeudi 8 mai 2003, jour férié en France, donc j'en profite pour envoyer ce chap, qui, je n'en doute pas va vous faire réagir, surtout concernant la réaction de Callista.  
  
Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de mes coups de pub pour mes fics coups de c?ur, mais apparemment certains lecteurs sont allés lire les fics que je conseille et n'en sont pas déçus, donc je continue !!!  
  
Ignorance (l'histoire d'Angelo le moldu) de Yoann. Le titre a changé, mais le contenu reste le même !!  
  
Préjugés préconçus de Deedlit.  
  
Le Bannissement de Wynzar.  
  
Les gens ne sont jamais ce qu'on pense qu'ils sont de Eilema. C'est un peu long comme titre, je vous l'accorde mais bon. . . L'histoire est très bien, j'adore.  
  
Passé, présent et avenir, de Manou.  
  
Voilà c'est tout pour la pub !! Je vais peut-être vous laisser à la lecture du chap 9 maintenant !!!  
Chapitre 9 : La crise  
Harry et Hermione étaient ensemble dans le bureau d'Harry. Ils attendaient Callista qui ne tarda pas à arriver. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et elle fit face à son père adoptif et à sa mère, les yeux brillantes de larmes.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Severus Rogue est-il vraiment mon père ?  
  
Hermione s'approcha.  
  
- Il l'est. J'ignore comme il s'y est pris pour te l'annoncer. . .  
  
- Je l'ai déduit seule. Et il n'a pas nié. . .  
  
- En effet, intervint Severus en arrivant.  
  
Callista se tourna vers lui.  
  
- Pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonnée ?  
  
- Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée. . .  
  
- Quoi ? cria-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie.  
  
- Callista, calme-toi, tenta Hermione.  
  
- Non !! Toutes ces années, Harry, Ginny. . . Tout le monde savait, et personne ne m'a jamais rien dit !! Vous vous fichez complètement de mes sentiments !  
  
- Laisse-moi t'expliquer. . . coupa Severus.  
  
- Jamais !!! Vous n'êtes pas mon père. . . Vous ne le serez jamais ! Je vous déteste tous !!  
  
Elle quitta le bureau. Severus tenta de la suivre, mais Hermione s'interposa.  
  
- Non, laisse-moi y aller. Elle se confiera peut-être mieux avec moi. . . Et on ne peut pas dire que tu inspires confiance, ajouta-t-elle sarcastique.  
  
- Je te remercie, dit Severus ironique.  
  
- De rien, rit Hermione.  
  
Elle s'envola à la suite de sa fille.  
  
Callista s'était réfugiée au Havre. Elle s'était effondrée dans un fauteuil et sanglotait sans retenue. Hermione arriva.  
  
- Ma chérie. . .  
  
- Laisse-moi.  
  
- Il faut que nous ayions une conversation sérieuse toi et moi.  
  
Callista leva son visage baigné de larmes vers sa mère. Le c?ur d'Hermione se serra en voyant sa fille dans cet état.  
  
- J'ai très mal réagi en apprenant que Severus t'avait confiée à Harry et Ginny, mais en y repensant bien, il n'avait pas tort. Tu sais, Severus a toujours été un être solitaire, et tourmenté. . . sans oublier qu'il a été Mangemort.  
  
Callista sursauta et dévisagea sa mère.  
  
- Plusieurs fois, il a risqué sa vie pour sauver Harry, Ron, moi. . . ou Poudlard en jouant les espions auprès de Voldemort pour Dumbledore.  
  
- L'ancien Directeur de Poudlard.  
  
- Oui. Il a été l'un des principaux responsables de la défaite de Voldemort, puis de Victoria Schelle, l'Héritier. Et Viviane a alors voulu le tuer, lui et Harry.  
  
- C'est là que tu as été tuée.  
  
- En effet. Un Avada Kedavra se dirigeait vers lui, et Severus avait été déconcentré par Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago. . . et le mien. Je me suis interposée, et j'ai été tuée en le sauvant. Mais je ne regrette pas mon geste. J'aime Severus et. . .  
  
- Pourquoi avoir attendu toutes ces années pour me le dire ? Harry, Ginny, Diana. . .  
  
- Severus le leur avait interdit.  
  
- Je vois. Mon père ne voulait pas que je connaisse mes origines ! Alors il aurait pu se débrouiller pour que je ne me doute de rien ! Or, depuis la rentrée, il m'observe, cherche toutes les occasions pour me parler. . . Que sais-je encore ?  
  
- Je reconnais que son comportement n'est pas très rationnel.  
  
- Il est complètement illogique oui ! Je le déteste.  
  
- Ne dis pas ça.  
  
- Je dirais ce que je veux ! Harry a toujours été mon père, et il le restera. Idem pour Ginny.  
  
- Et moi ?  
  
- C'est différent pour toi Maman. Tu as été tuée. Je considère que j'ai deux mère, mais Rogue ne sera jamais mon père.  
  
- Il essaye de se rattraper pourtant.  
  
- Eh bien, qu'il épargne ses efforts. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.  
  
- Ta décision est un peu hâtive, mais. . .  
  
- Je suis parfaitement lucide ! Son sang coule dans mes veines, mais jamais je ne le considérerait comme un père.  
  
- Callista. . .  
  
- As-tu jamais considéré Lucius Malefoy comme ton père ?  
  
Hermione resta muette. Décidément, cette enfant ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. Seul Severus réussissait à la rendre muette, et Callista suivait son chemin. Même si elle s'obstinait à rejeter son père.  
  
- Tu vois ? triompha Callista.  
  
- J'admets que tu as raison. Je respecte ta décision.  
  
- Tu peux lui dire que je me comporterai avec lui comme avant.  
  
- Bien, je lui dirai.  
  
- Je retourne au dortoir, je suis fatiguée.  
  
Callista se redressa et quitta la Salle. Hermione soupira, mais elle sourit. Callista accepterait un jour son père, elle en était sûre, mais d'ici là, Severus allait avoir du mal à se faire respecter par sa fille.  
  
Hermione regagna le bureau d'Harry, où il l'attendait avec Severus.  
  
- Alors ? demanda celui-ci.  
  
- Elle t'en veut à mort.  
  
- Je m'en doutais.  
  
- Ta décision n'était pas la meilleure.  
  
- Merci de me le rappeler.  
  
- Ecoute, elle est furieuse contre nous tous pour lui avoir caché la vérité. Laissons-la se calmer. Elle réfléchira à ça, et elle finira par te pardonner. Elle en veut moins à Harry et Ginny parce que tu leur a interdit de révéler quoi que ce soit sur toi.  
  
- Génial. Je sens que les cours vont être gais.  
  
- Fais en sorte que cela ne dérape pas, conseilla Harry.  
  
- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis quand même capable de préserver mon autorité !!  
  
- J'en doute, murmura Harry en souriant.  
  
Cette réplique lui valut un regard noir de Severus.  
Callista resta morose pendant les prochains jours. Melody et Drake s'efforçaient de la faire rire, ou lui faire avouer ce qui n'allait pas, mais Callista refusait obstinément de leur parler. Un soir, en ayant assez, ils l'entraînèrent au Havre. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et les jumeaux se plantèrent devant elle.  
  
- Alors ? Tu vas te décider à nous dire ce qui ne va pas ? attaqua Drake.  
  
- Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis la retenue lundi soir avec Rogue.  
  
- Je préfère ne pas vous mêler à mes problèmes.  
  
- Callista, soupira Melody, tu es notre s?ur et. . .  
  
- Adoptive. Je suis votre s?ur adoptive.  
  
- Cela ne change rien à nos sentiments.  
  
- Même si je vous disais que Severus Rogue est mon père ?  
  
Drake et Melody la dévisagèrent bouche bée.  
  
- Tu es sérieuse ?  
  
- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?  
  
Melody s'effondra dans un fauteuil proche, tandis que Drake se perchait sur l'accoudoir.  
  
- Ceci expliquerait cela, dit-il pensivement.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
  
- Le comportement de Rogue à ton égard. Si tu es sa fille. . .  
  
- Ne me parle pas de favoritisme ! Je le déteste ! Toute cette comédie. . . Il a interdit à Harry et Ginny de me révéler son identité !!  
  
- Je comprends ton désarroi, dit Melody. Mais c'est quand même ton père.  
  
- Non. Harry est mon père.  
  
- Si tu le dis.  
  
- Ne parlons plus de ça, déclara fermement Callista. Melody, tu ne veux pas jouer quelque chose ? J'ai envie de patiner.  
  
- Si tu veux.  
  
Melody s'installa au piano, et Callista prit ses patins, rangés dans un placard. Bientôt, elle glissait sur la glace, tandis que la musique s'élevait. Drake s'installa dans un fauteuil et la regarda évoluer.  
  
Mais la musique s'arrêta brusquement. Callista freina et Drake se redressa. Melody s'était levée.  
  
- Que fais-tu ici, Adams ? demanda Melody.  
  
Celui-ci venait de pénétrer dans la Salle, suivi de ses trois acolytes, les s?urs Webster et Riley.  
  
- J'ai entendu des choses intéressantes au sujet de cette Salle. Potter l'aurait fait faire pour ses enfants chéris.  
  
- Cela ne te regarde en rien, répliqua froidement Callista.  
  
- Sors d'ici, dit Drake.  
  
- Sinon quoi ? Il n'y a pas de profs avec vous ce soir.  
  
Callista, Drake et Melody échangèrent un regard. Adams avait des facultés magiques supérieures aux leurs, et Callista n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle. Elle était posée sur la table, pour qu'elle puisse patiner librement.  
  
- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais fait un numéro époustouflant de patinage, le soir de Noël. Si tu me refaisais la même chose ?  
  
- Va te faire voir, Adams, répliqua Callista.  
  
- A ta guise ! Libresio !  
  
Aussitôt, elle se mit en mouvement alors qu'elle ne faisait aucun geste. Adams, de sa baguette, lui fit faire des tours de piste. Callista tenta de freiner, mais c'était comme si ses patins obéissaient à la baguette magique.  
  
- Arrête ça tout de suite !! cria-t-elle.  
  
Elle vit les s?urs Webster empêcher Melody d'intervenir, et Drake était encadré par Riley.  
  
- Allons, tu patines si bien !  
  
Les patins accélèrent. Elle respira et tenta d'accompagner les mouvements de ses patins pour prévenir toute chute.  
  
- Adams ! interpella Drake. Si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je te jure que le Professeur Rogue en entendra parler.  
  
- Je n'ai pas peur de Rogue.  
  
D'un geste de baguette, les patins augmentèrent de vitesse. Callista tenta tant bien que mal à conserver son équilibre. Mais le bord approcha à toute allure, et les patins ne semblaient pas vouloir tourner. Elle allait entrer en collision avec le bord !!  
  
- Adams !! cria Melody. Laisse Callista tranquille ! C'est la fille de. . .  
  
- Non, Melody ! interrompit Callista.  
  
Callista, déconcentrée, ne vit pas le bord de la patinoire arriver. Elle la heurta de plein fouet. Le choc fut si violent que des morceaux de glace et de bois volèrent. Callista était passée par-dessus le bord.  
  
- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria Melody.  
  
Adams riait. Melody se précipita auprès d'elle. Callista était inconsciente. Une plaie à la tête à sa tête saignait abondamment.  
  
- Drake !! appela-t-elle. Elle est blessée !  
  
Drake fixa intensément Adams.  
  
- Tu es un homme mort. Tu viens de t'en prendre à la fille de Severus Rogue.  
  
Les quatre Serpentards cessèrent de rire.  
  
- Tu bluffes !  
  
- Tu crois ?  
  
- Partons ! dit Adams.  
  
Drake alla chercher Diana de toute urgence.  
  
- Diana !!!  
  
- Drake ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu sembles. . .  
  
- Callista, elle a eu un accident en patinant. . .  
  
- Va prévenir ton père. J'y vais.  
Quand Harry, précédé de Drake, arriva au Havre, il trouva Diana en train de s'affairer auprès de Callista, les sourcils fronçés.  
  
- Qu'a-t-elle ?  
  
- J'ai bien peur qu'elle n'ait une commotion cérébrale.  
  
Harry pâlit et se tourna vers Melody et Drake.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
Melody et Drake se regardèrent et hésitèrent.  
  
- Drake ! Que s'est-il passé ? répéta Harry.  
  
- C'est Adams. Il est venu nous provoquer et il a ensorcelé les patins de Callista. Elle n'est pas arrivée à freiner à temps.  
  
Harry jura. Diana s'affairait toujours auprès de Callista.  
  
- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Et prévenir. . .  
  
Diana s'interrompit. Mais Melody prit la parole.  
  
- Nous sommes au courant pour son père. Elle nous l'a dit.  
  
- Bon. . . soupira Harry en tentant de reprendre son calme. Diana, je vais t'aider à transporter Callista. Melody, Drake, allez chercher le Professeur Rogue.  
  
Il commençait à se faire tard, et les couloirs étaient déserts. Drake et Melody se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Severus. Drake frappa et Melody laissa son frère parler.  
  
- Que faites-vous ici tous les deux ?  
  
Hermione le calma.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il Drake ?  
  
Drake regarda Hermione. Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Oh mon Dieu, Callista !! murmura Hermione.  
  
Elle disparut.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il Potter ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Callista ?  
  
- Elle est gravement blessée. Diana. . .  
  
Severus se précipita à l'infirmerie. Hermione s'y trouvait déjà, avec Harry. Diana tentait de faire boire une potion à Callista.  
  
- Nom de Dieu !!  
  
- Severus. . .  
  
- Qu'a-t-elle ?  
  
- J'ai soigné son bras cassé en ressoudant l'os, mais elle a une commotion cérébrale. Elle aura peut-être des séquelles. . . une amnésie. . . Elle a fait une violente chute.  
  
- Comment est-ce arrivé ?  
  
- C'est Adams, dit Drake en arrivant. Il est venu nous provoquer et il a ensorcelé les patins de Callista.  
  
- Le. . .  
  
Severus se dirigea vers le dortoir des Serpentards. Harry le suivit. Cette fois-ci, Adams était allé beaucoup trop loin. Que Callista soit sa fille ou non, cela ne changeait rien. Une expulsion s'imposait. Severus fit irruption dans la Salle Commune.  
  
- Adams !!  
  
Celui-ce si redressa et pâlit en voyant son Directeur furieux.  
  
- Professeur. . .  
  
Severus fonça sur lui, le souleva de terre et le plaqua contre un mur.  
  
- Ce que vous avez fait ce soir. . . figurez-vous que vous avez agressé ma fille.  
  
- Callista Potter. . .  
  
- Callista Rogue ! rugit Severus. Espèce de fils de p. . .  
  
- Severus ! intervint Harry à point nommé. Inutile de nous donner en spectacle.  
  
- Lui enlever des points ne ferait que faire du tort à Serpentard. Or il ne mérite même pas d'être ici, déclara Severus en lâchant Adams avec une moue de dégoût, qui glissa à terre.  
  
- En effet, approuva Harry. C'est pourquoi vous êtes expulsé. Vous partirez demain par le premier train.  
  
- Tout ça parce que c'est votre fille ! se rebella Adams.  
  
Severus darda son regard noir sur lui.  
  
- Ne me provoquez pas Adams !!  
  
- Severus !! Quand à vous Adams, que Callista soit ou non notre fille, je ne saurai tolérer votre comportement inadmissible à l'égard d'une de nos élèves, qui plus est une de vos condisciples.  
  
- Vous entendrez mon père. . .  
  
- Qu'il vienne ! dit Severus. Je me ferai un plaisir de. . .  
  
- Severus ! interrompit de nouveau Harry. Adams, allez faire vos bagages et soyez prêt à partir demain à 8 heures.  
  
Harry traîna Severus derrière lui et ils sortirent, devant tous les Serpentards médusés. Harry laissa éclater sa colère dans le couloir.  
  
- Nom de Dieu Severus !! Ne pouvais-tu pas te montrer plus civilisé ?  
  
- Pas avec lui !!  
  
- Adams mérite notre colère, et surtout la tienne, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour. . .  
  
- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi, Harry !! Tu aurais fait la même chose si c'était arrivé à tes jumeaux.  
  
- Je ne le nie pas. Mais je ne serai pas aller jusqu'à vouloir le frapper. Ecoute, tu sais que je déteste me montrer autoritaire, alors fais en sorte de te contrôler la prochaine fois.  
  
- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.  
  
Harry soupira et tous deux retournèrent à l'infirmerie. Severus fulminait, furieux contre lui-même. Il s'était emporté comme un gamin, et c'était Harry, qui avait 20 ans de moins que lui, qui avait dû intervenir.  
  
Sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Hermione était au chevet de Callista, Melody et Drake étaient un peu plus loin. Diana restait à côté d'Hermione, ayant fait tout son possible pour sa fille. Callista était pâle, un bandage autour de sa tête, était légèrement taché de sang. Le c?ur de Severus se serra.  
  
- Alors Diana ?  
  
- Elle est toujours inconsciente, mais pas dans le coma. Je pense qu'elle se réveillera demain matin. Mais je ne sais pas si elle aura des séquelles.  
  
Severus s'approcha, et effleura sa joue.  
  
- Je resterai avec elle cette nuit, déclara-t-il.  
  
- Comme tu voudras, dit Diana. Melody et Drake, allez donc vous coucher, il est tard.  
  
- Préviens-nous, si elle se réveille, dit Drake.  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
Harry les quitta lui aussi, et Diana laissa Hermione et Severus seuls autour de Callista.  
  
- Tu es furieux contre ce Serpentard, murmura Hermione.  
  
- C'est compréhensible.  
  
- Mais tu es inquiet pour Callista. Tu sais, elle t'en veut d'avoir interdit à Harry et Ginny de révéler ton identité.  
  
- Je m'en doute.  
  
- Et moi-même, je ne comprends pas tes raisons. Pourquoi avoir fait ça à ta fille ?  
  
- Je me suis posé la question moi aussi. C'était sans doute un moyen pour me protéger de la douleur après ta mort.  
  
Hermione le regarda, la tristesse dans le regard. Puis elle regarda Callista.  
  
- Oh, ma Callista. . . Comme je regrette de t'avoir laissée, murmura Hermione.  
Dès que Drake pénétra dans sa Salle Commune, des dizaines de paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui. Et au premien plan, le regard haineux de Nick Adams. Drake soupira.  
  
- Que veux-tu encore Adams ?  
  
- C'est ta faute tout ça.  
  
- C'est la meilleure !! C'est toi que est venu nous provoquer et est responsable de la chute de Callista !  
  
- Tout ça pour une simple chute !!  
  
- Une simple chute ? répéta Drake incrédule. Un bras cassé et une commotion cérébrale, tu appelles ça une simple chute ?  
  
Des regards réprobateurs se portèrent sur Adams. Les s?urs Webster avaient pâli et Dean Riley semblait mal à l'aise. Les trois acolytes d'Adams commençaient à regretter leurs gestes.  
  
Adams n'arrivait plus à répondre. Furieux, il haussa les épaules et remonta dans le dortoir. Drake se détendit, et entreprit de monter se coucher lui aussi, mais on le retint. C'étaient Elisabeth et Johanna Webster.  
  
- Quoi encore ?  
  
- Nous. . . nous voudrions nous excuser, pour ta s?ur. . .  
  
- C'est à elle qu'il faut présenter vos excuses. Callista est notre s?ur adoptive et son père est Severus Rogue. Vous pouvez être certaines qu'il ne laissera pas passer ce que vous trois lui avez fait ce soir. Adams s'est fait expulser, mais vous. . .  
  
Il remonta dans son dortoir sans un regard en arrière.  
J'espère que vous avez aimé !!! Surtout le moment où Rogue s'amuse à insulter Adams !! Je me suis beaucoup amusée à faire ce chap, c'est d'ailleurs l'un de mes préférés, même si ma Callista chérie n'est pas au mieux de sa forme !!! Mais vous verrez que dans le chap 10, Callista sera réveillée, et ce sera aussi la première confrontation directe avec son père. Les étincelles vont jaillir !!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Popo : je ne veux la mort de personne je te l'assure !!! Je veux du bien à tout le monde, surtout aux lecteurs de ff.net, et bien sûr la paix dans le monde. Fais pas attention, je suis en plein délire. Bref, Rogue est bien fragile face à sa fille, mais faut dire qu'elle a de qui tenir !!! Avec Hermione comme mère, qui n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, et puis elle a le même caractère que lui aussi !! Merci pour mes examens, et pour les tiens aussi !!!  
  
Manou : je suis pas sûre qu'ils vont reformer une famille unie vu la condition d'Hermione qui est un fantôme, mais ça n'empêche pas que Callista va être entourée de sa mère et de son père !!! Bon, pour les évolutions père-fille au long de la fic je peux rien te dire, sinon ça gâcherait le suspense, mais je t'assure que ça va s'arranger. Je ne peux quand même pas les laisser se déchirer sans rien dire tout de même !!! Je suis contente que le fait de faire une suite te rende heureuse !!! Pour répondre à ton mail, je vais corriger ton chap 2, mais la partie 5 ne va pas du tout avec la sortie du tome 5 !!! Sachant qu'il sort en anglais en juin, je vais bien sûr le lire, mais je ne me vois pas attendre sa sortie en français pour faire la partie 5 !!! Merci pour les récompenses que tu me décernes, c'est trop gentil de ta part !!! Il y aura des méchants, et on les voit dans cette partie à partir du chap 13. Tu verras bien !!!  
  
Cerendy Potter : nouvelle parmi nous ? Voilà la suite !!!  
  
Eilema : bon, je t'ai dit tout ce que je pensais dans mon mail. Je t'ai fait la pub en début de chap, mais je répète ce que j'ai dit, vois si tu peux changer le titre. Pour ta question, ce qui va se passer après. Oui, mais après quoi ? Après ce chap, après les méchants. C'est large comme question !!! Je te réponds dans un mail !!!  
  
Liv : voilà la réponse à ta prière, je ne pardonne pas tout de suite à Severus !! D'ailleurs, les étincelles entre les deux vont jaillir pendant pas mal de temps encore. . . En fait, ça va durer jusqu'au chap 14. Mais tu as encore le temps de découvrir ce qui va se passer entre-temps !!  
  
Luffynette : comment ça j'ai traumatisé Callista ? Elle en veut à son père certes, mais ils vont se réconcilier !!! Au fait, merci pour toutes ces reviews, je n'en demandais pas tant. Mais tu peux continuer, ça ne me dérange absolument pas !! Hermione ne va pas redevenir humaine. Eh, y'a des limites au surnaturel, tu ne crois pas ? Et Adams est super méchant, mais c'est pas vraiment ce que tu crois. En fait, le pire c'est son père. Tu verras bien dans le chap 10 !!  
  
Shiny : alors comme ça je te donne des envies suicidaires ? Tu me fais peur là !! Si ma fic commence à te conduire à ces extrémités, je vais peut-être faire des fins de chap un peu moins brutaux !! Mais le problème, c'est que j'adore ça moi !!! Faut faire avec ma pauvre !!! Bisous !!  
  
Ginny Malefoy : Sevie fait pitié, c'est le but recherché !!! Je vais finir par attendrir tout le monde avec ses problèmes existentiels !!! Quoique, pour certains lecteurs, ils pensent que c'est bien fait pour lui !!! Il n'avait qu'à pas abandonner Callista !!! J'ai l'impression n'est pas apprécié de certains, dont je ne citerai pas le nom. Mais on dirait que cette fic donne une autre image de lui !!! Et merci pour le compliment !!! Bisous !!  
  
Océane : toi et Manou, vous êtes douées pour me faire des reproches à chaque chap !!! Mais je ne fais plus attention parce que de toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix !!! Je te rassure, Sevie n'a pas 70 ans !!! Seulement 51 ans !!! C'est pas si vieux que ça, il est même plus jeune que mon père !!! Désolée, mais ta suggestion ne va pas avec ma fic. D'abord, Nick Adams fait très Drago, je te l'accorde, c'est fait pour. Mais il ne va pas être avec Callista, parce que j'ai prévu quelqu'un d'autre pour lui. Mais pour ton truc « je rejette l'autorité de mes parents » et tout ça, je sais pas si ça va coller. J'ai déjà planifié presque toute la partie 4 et le début de la partie 5, et ça m'ennuie de tout changer. On verra bien. J'ai déjà changé mes plans deux fois avec les relations Callista-Sevie, donc je peux bien faire un troisième changement !!!  
  
Cool : wow, le collège ça remonte à loin dans mes souvenirs !!! Faut dire que je suis à la fac maintenant !! Mais tu as raison, j'étais plutôt bonne en rédac, surtout sur les sujets d'imagination !!! Ta mère est tyrannique je trouve, mais si tu dois étudier, c'est normal !!! Je te laisse !!! Bisous !!  
  
Lala Larivire : merci !!!  
  
Yoann : te plains pas !! Tu connais la suite !!  
  
Eve : je suis cruelle et sadique, et fière de l'être !! Niark !!  
  
Mystikal : le mauvais caractère de Callista va continuer !!!  
  
SaTeLL : merci, mais avec toi, je sais pas quel chap tu as lu ou pas. Sachant que Kat te laisse lire les chap. . . Bon, j'attends tes commentaires !! Merci pour les encouragements à mes examens, j'en ai bien besoin !!  
  
Lunenoire : merci pour ton offre !!! Merci pour tes encouragements !!  
  
Sailor Digitale : comment tu fais pour rater mes chap !!! D'autant que j'en mets en moyenne un par semaine. Enfin, je me débrouille pour laisser au moins 5 jours entre chaque chap. Et en plus, en ce moment, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, avec mes partiels qui approchent. Le 14 mai, ça commence avec trois heures !!! Bon, sinon Callista a très mauvais caractère au moins au début, mais elle va s'adoucir peu à peu. Les portes vont rester intactes, je te rassure. J'ai énormément de mal à me défaire de mes persos, tu as raison, mais c'est pas ma faute aussi, si j'ai plein d'idées !!!! Les méchants pas beaux, ils arrivent au chap 13. Enfin la méchante arrive dans le chap 13, et les autres dans le chap 18. Je te laisse méditer sur cette phrase, et JE T'ADORE AUSSI !!!!  
  
Luna : brusque mais parfait ? Merciiiiii !!  
  
Coco : je t'assure que je ne suis pas suicidaire !!! En fait, je ne voulais pas des retrouvailles explosives Hermione-Severus, parce que vu ce qu'il va subir avec sa fille, je vais finir par le démolir le pauvre !! Merci pour ton compliment !!! Tu sais que j'adore tes reviews ? Elles font partie de celles qui donnent envie de s'atteler à l'écriture de la suite !!! Tu trouves que mes persos sont attachants, mais mes s?urs ne sont pas vraiment du même avis que toi. Pour l'une, elle peut pas se voir Callista parce qu'elle est trop méchante avec son père, et pour l'autre, c'est pourquoi Hermione est morte et tout ça quoi. . . Mais bon, mes s?urs se permettent de me critiquer, c'est pas plus mal, faut bien que je m'améliore de cette façon. Merci pour tout !!!  
  
Watery 136 : à mon avis, tu vas encore avoir droit à des fins de chap de ce genre !!! Je suis comme ça !!!  
  
Wynzar : petite rectification, j'ai 6 chap d'avance. j'ai avancé depuis !!! Mais compte pas sur moi pour les publier tous en même temps !!! Je me laisse du temps pour mes examens !!! Et de la marge pour la suite !! Si j'ai une grosse panne d'inspiration, ça me servira pour me reprendre !!! Je suis d'accord avec toi : les réponses aux reviews sont longues à faire, et certaines sont longues, j'ai vu les tiennes. Moi ça va, elles sont de taille raisonnable. Merci pour tous tes encouragements, examens, révisions et fiction, oui, mais côté vie amoureuse, c'est le désert complet !!! Faut croire que je sors pas assez, mais je voudrais bien t'y voir avec toutes ces études, sans oublier la fic !!!!  
  
Lily la tigresse : merci !!!  
  
Solar : de rien pour la fic sur Angelo !!! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, mais ça m'a fait le même effet quand je l'ai connue !!! Toi aussi tu es stressée ? Je suis pas vraiment stressée, mais ça commence à monter !!! Je me ménage quand même des plages horaires pour me consacrer à ma fic pour m'aérer l'esprit. Puisque je n'ai pas le temps de sortir et de profiter du soleil !!! Heureusement que je fais de la natation pour me changer les idées !!!  
  
Melepha : c'est Rogue qui est suicidaire ? Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais son caractère va reprendre le dessus !!  
  
Tiffany : si tu as adoré le cours de potions, alors tu vas plus qu'adorer les prochains cours !!! Merci !!! 


	10. Confrontations

Salut tout le monde !!! Aujourd'hui, chap 10 au programme, mais n'espérez rien avoir d'autre avant mardi 20 mai, je suis en examen !!! Alors aujourd'hui je fais un effort pour vous !!  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR, sauf ceux que j'ai créé moi-même.  
  
Résumé : 11 ans ont passé depuis la mort d'Hermione. Callista, élevée par Harry et Ginny, est entrée à Poudlard, en même temps que les deux aînés d'Harry et Ginny, Drake et Melody. Elle apprend que Severus Rogue est son père, mais ne l'accepte pas. Peu après, elle se fait agresser par Adams et se retrouve à l'infirmerie.  
  
Publicité : je vais faire ma pub habituelle, aujourd'hui, je porte mon attention sur la fic Le Péché d'un Père, traduite par Leena. Une fic centrée sur Severus et Harry, très bien écrite où il y a de l'émotion et de l'humour, tout comme de l'action. Et au fait, chose rare sur ce site, il y a un chapitre par jour !!! Sérieusement !!  
Chapitre 10 : Confrontations  
Callista reprit conscience à six heures du matin. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Elle avait mal partout et sa tête était particulièrement douloureuse. Le simple fait de cligner des paupières lui faisait mal. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi était-elle allongée dans ce lit à l'infirmerie ? Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Aussitôt, une silhouette se matérialisa à ses côtés, et un visage éclairé par la lune apparut devant elle. Le Professeur Rogue. Soudain, tout lui revint en un éclair : les révélations sur son père, Adams, l'accident de patinage. . .  
  
- Callista, comment te sens-tu ?  
  
Elle se contenta de le fixer, sans répondre. Une silhouette fantomatique se matérialisa à côté de Severus.  
  
- Maman. . . murmura Callista.  
  
- Diana arrive. Je suis soulagée que tu te sentes mieux.  
  
Diana pénétra dans la pièce et s'approcha de Callista.  
  
- Enfin tu es réveillée. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
Callista hocha la tête et regretta aussitôt ce geste quand un million d'étoiles explosa dans sa tête. Elle gémit. Diana sourit.  
  
- Douloureux, hein ? Tu as eu un bras cassé et une commotion cérébrale. J'ai ressoudé les os de ton bras, mais pour la tête. . . Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est bon signe. Je pense que tu n'auras pas de séquelles, mais durant les prochaines semaines, tu risques d'avoir de violents maux de tête.  
  
Callista cligna des yeux pour signifier qu'elle avait compris.  
  
- Nous allons te laisser dormir maintenant. Tu as besoin de repos. Severus, va dormir toi aussi.  
  
- Appelle-moi si tu as du nouveau.  
  
- Promis.  
  
Severus et Diana sortirent. Hermione contempla sa fille.  
  
- Tu lui en veux, n'est-ce pas ? Je le vois à ton regard. Mais tu n'es pas vraiment en état de tenir une conversation. Dors bien mon ange.  
  
Hermione disparut. Callista soupira. Elle avait mal à la tête, et n'avait pas vraiment envie de réfléchir sur sa relation avec Severus Rogue. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit profondément.  
Diana discutait avec Harry et Ginny quand Callista s'éveilla de nouveau. Ginny, en voyant Callista remuer, fut aussitôt à ses côtés.  
  
- Ma chérie !!  
  
- Bonjour Maman. . .  
  
- Alors Callista, comment te sens-tu maintenant ? demanda Diana en s'approchant avec Harry.  
  
- Mieux, merci. Quelle heure est-il ?  
  
- 11h30, répondit Harry. Melody et Drake ont beaucoup insisté pour te voir ce matin, mais comme tu n'étais pas réveillée, ils passeront à midi.  
  
Callista se tourna vers Ginny.  
  
- Que fais-tu ici ? Et Brian, Meagan et Kylie ?  
  
- Harry m'a prévenue de ton accident. Brian, Meagan et Kylie sont à l'école, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Diana apporta un plateau-repas à Callista avec des ?ufs, du bacon, du lait et un gobelet de Potion.  
  
- Bois la Potion d'abord, et tu mangeras ensuite.  
  
Callista renifla la Potion et fit la grimace.  
  
- Ecorce de saule et sauge. . .  
  
- Le saule pour la douleur, et la sauge pour te redonner des forces. Le remède approprié pour toi.  
  
Callista avala la Potion en retenant son souffle, et but du lait pour faire passer le goût amer de liquide. Puis elle attaqua son assiette avec appétit. Hermione apparut. Elle sourit.  
  
- Je vois que tu vas beaucoup mieux. Bonjour Ginny.  
  
- Bonjour Hermione. Je m'inquiétais pour Callista.  
  
- Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Tu m'as remplacée auprès de ma fille pendant 11 ans, il est normal que tu t'inquiètes pour elle.  
  
- Deux Mamans pour moi toute seule !! J'ai vraiment de la chance ! déclara Callista.  
  
Elle se tourna vers Harry.  
  
- Papa ? Que vas-tu faire à propos d'Adams ?  
  
- Il est reparti par le premier train ce matin.  
  
- Tu l'as expulsé ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Etait-ce bien raisonnable ?  
  
- Il le méritait. S'il avait fait la même chose à un autre élève, j'aurais fait la même chose.  
  
- De toute manière, tu es le Directeur. . . C'est toi qui décides.  
  
La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée.  
  
- Callista !! s'écria Melody, suivie de près par Drake.  
  
Diana les stoppa net dans leur élan.  
  
- Hé vous deux !! Callista est convalescente !! Un peu de tenue !!  
  
- Désolée, Diana, marmonna rapidement Drake.  
  
- Comment ça va ? demanda Melody.  
  
- Mieux que ce matin en tout cas. Le marteau dans ma tête s'est un peu calmé.  
  
- Tu es au courant ? Adams a été viré !! annonça Melody.  
  
- Papa vient de me le dire. A part ça, rien de nouveau ?  
  
Melody et Drake hésitèrent. Callista les interrogea du regard.  
  
- Il y a des personnes qui voudraient s'excuser, annonça Drake.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie. Callista resta impassible en reconnaissant Elisabeth et Johanna Webster, ainsi que Dean Riley. Ils s'avancèrent intimidés. Callista les fixait toujours, son regard brun s'était assombri au point de devenir noir. A ce moment, songea Hermione, elle ressemblait vraiment à Severus quand il était en colère et bouillait intérieurement. Callista restait d'un calme olympien.  
  
- Nous. . . nous voudrions nous excuser, pour notre comportement inadmissible, dit Elisabeth.  
  
- Adams nous avait assuré que tu n'aurais rien de grave, continua Johanna.  
  
- Nous avons été stupides, conclut Dean.  
  
Pendant une bonne minute, le silence régna, tous guettant la réaction de Callista. Puis elle sourit.  
  
- C'est OK !! L'essentiel, c'est que vous ayez reconnu votre erreur. Amis ? proposa-t-elle en tendant la main.  
  
Soulagés, les trois Serpentard lui serrèrent la main.  
  
- On vous a enlevé des Points ? demanda Callista.  
  
- Non, répondit Elisabeth. Juste des retenues pour les deux prochains week- ends avec le Professeur Rogue.  
  
- Oh. . . je vois. . .  
  
- Bon ça suffit tout le monde !! intervint Diana. Callista a besoin de repos, et vous cinq, vous avez encore cours cet après-midi, donc allez déjeuner !  
  
- Oui Diana !!  
  
- Melody, prends-moi les cours ! rappela Callista.  
  
- Bien sûr !! Pour qui tu me prends ?  
  
Les cinq adolescents sortirent, et ce fut au tour des Professeurs de venir prendre de ses nouvelles. Drago, Sirius et Shanna arrivèrent suivis par Endymion et Artémis. Diana les rassura sur l'état de sa patiente, mais les mit bien vite à la porte pour ne pas la fatiguer. Diana s'assit sur une chaise en soupirant.  
  
- Tu es fatiguée Diana ? C'est ton bébé ?  
  
- Ça ira.  
  
- Tu veux que j'engage une assistante pour t'aider ? proposa Harry.  
  
- Oui, je veux bien.  
  
- Je m'en occupe.  
  
Harry quitta l'infirmerie avec Ginny qui embrassa Callista. Ne restèrent plus qu'Hermione et Diana avec Callista. Diana se mit à ranger l'infirmerie, sous le regard inquiet de sa nièce.  
  
- Tu ne devrais pas travailler autant, tante Diana.  
  
- Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? Mais comme Harry va engager quelqu'un. . .  
  
- Oui mais quand même. . .  
  
- Callista a raison, intervint Hermione.  
  
- Hermione, toi-même, tu as tenu à travailler jusqu'à la fin quand tu attendait Callista.  
  
- J'étais Professeur, un métier moins fatiguant.  
  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Severus Rogue se tenait sur le seuil.  
  
- Oh-oh, murmura Diana. Je vais vous laisser seuls.  
  
Elle réintégra son bureau dans la pièce attenante. Severus s'avança.  
  
- Bonjour Hermione.  
  
- Severus. . .  
  
- Callista. . .  
  
Celle-ci avait détourné le regard dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Elle regardait par la fenêtre.  
  
- Il faut que nous parlions, dit Severus.  
  
Pas de réponse. Il regarda Hermione, qui tenta de parler à Callista.  
  
- Callista, ne crois-tu pas que. . .  
  
- Non.  
  
Ce qui était clair. Elle répondait à tout le monde sauf à lui. Hermione jeta un regard impuissant à son mari. Le regard de Severus se durçit. Hermione préféra disparaître.  
  
- Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas m'écouter, jeune fille !  
  
Surprise, Callista se tourna vers lui.  
  
- Tu es ma fille Callista. Je reconnais que t'avoir confié aux Potter n'était peut-être pas la bonne décision, mais après la mort d'Hermione, je me suis senti incapable de prendre soin d'un bébé de trois mois.  
  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avez-vous interdit à Harry et Ginny de me révéler votre identité ?  
  
- Parce que je craignais que tu réagisses de la même façon qu'aujourd'hui !  
  
- Je ne suis pas une gamine immature, Professeur Rogue. Si j'avais appris les motifs de votre décision depuis le début, je vous aurais pardonné, parce que c'était une décision légitime, pour mon bien. Je reconnais que vous l'avez fait pour moi, et je vous aurais pardonné, s'il n'y avait que ça. Mais vous leur avez interdit toute révélation sur vous ! Cela je ne peux le tolérer.  
  
Père et fille se défiaient du regard. Hermione, devenue invisible pour ne pas les troubler, observa le face-à-face, triste pour Severus. Callista avait raison, et Hermione s'étonna de voir une telle maturité chez sa fille.  
  
- Callista. . .  
  
- Laissez-moi, j'ai mal à la tête, dit-elle en portant une main à son front et en fermant les yeux.  
  
Severus se raidit. Sa fille le traitait comme un vulgaire étranger. Il serra les poings. Il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu. Callista était en état de faiblesse, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Il quitta l'infirmerie en claquant la porte. Hermione redevint visible.  
  
- Tu as été dure avec lui.  
  
- Il l'a amplement mérité.  
  
- Ma chère fille, il y a des jours où tu me fais vraiment peur.  
  
Callista se contenta de sourire.  
Le soir-même, Harry reçut une lettre de Marcus Adams, lui annonçant sa venue à Poudlard pour le lendemain matin, 8 heures. Le ton de la lettre déplut fortement à Harry.  
  
« Professeur Potter,  
  
Je vous fais part de ma venue demain matin à huit heures à Poudlard, en compagnie de mon fils Nick Adams. Nous deviserons ensemble de son cas.  
  
Courtoisement, Marcus Adams. »  
  
Cette missive ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'autre chose, mais Harry n'en avait cure. Il recevrait Adams père et fils en compagnie de Sirius, directeur Adjoint et de Gryffondor, ainsi que Severus, directeur de Serpentard. Adams allait trouver à qui parler. Harry prévint Sirius et Severus. Sirius, toujours prêt à se servir de ses poings, se dit qu'il lui mettrait bien une raclée, sous le regard amusé d'Harry, et Severus acquiesça en silence. Leurs élèves seraient pris en charge par Shanna en DCFM, et Hermione accepta de remplacer Severus en Potions.  
  
Marcus Adams était un sorcier plus âgé qu'Harry, mais plus jeune que Sirius et Severus. Il avait la quarantaine, des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. Ses cheveux étaient courts, et il était grand, il dépassait Harry d'une tête, c'est-à-dire la même taille que Sirius et Severus. Ce fut Sirius qui l'accueillit et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Harry. Nick Adams les accompagnait.  
  
- Bonjour M. Adams. Vous connaissez les Professeurs Rogue et Black, n'est- ce pas ?  
  
- En effet, dit Adams en s'asseyant sans attendre d'y être invité.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils, tout comme Sirius, mais il sourit et s'installa à son tour.  
  
- Prenez donc place vous aussi, dit Harry à Nick.  
  
- Il restera debout, s'interposa le père.  
  
- Comme vous voudrez.  
  
Pas étonnant qu'avec un tel comportement, le fils suive le père, se dit Harry.  
  
- Bien alors commençons, dit Harry. Avant-hier, Nick a provoqué un grave incident avec l'une de nos élèves.  
  
- Qui est votre fille adoptive.  
  
- En effet. Callista souffre d'un bras cassé et d'une commotion, mais notre infirmière l'a efficacement soignée. Mais là n'est pas le problème. . .  
  
- Il s'agit de votre fille, voilà pourquoi vous l'avez protégée. Cela ne justifie pas une expulsion.  
  
- Cette expulsion est parfaitement justifiée, au contraire, intervint Severus.  
  
- Expliquez-vous. . .  
  
- Nous ne tolérerons pas la violence à Poudlard. Or, ce que votre fils a fait est inadmissible.  
  
- Vous dramatisez les impulsions de la jeunesse !!  
  
Sirius et Harry échangèrent un regard consterné. Soit ce type était aveugle, soit il avait besoin d'un suivi psychiatrique.  
  
- Les impulsions de la jeunesse ne justifient pas le comportement de. . .  
  
- Réintégrez mon fils.  
  
- Ce ne sera pas possible.  
  
- N'oubliez pas que je fais partie du Conseil d'Administration.  
  
- Et alors ? rétorqua Harry. Nous avons un règlement et nous le respecterons.  
  
- Vous êtes le Directeur et . . .  
  
- C'est à moi de donner l'exemple.  
  
- Je vous conseille de prendre garde, Potter. . .  
  
- Serait-ce une menace ?  
  
- Prenez-le comme vous voulez. Réintégrez Nick ou vous risquerez fort de le regretter.  
  
- Je ne vous crains pas, Adams. Commencez donc à mieux élever votre fils et quittez ce lieu avant que je ne perde patience.  
  
Adams se leva, tremblant d'une rage froide.  
  
- Vous êtes un homme mort.  
  
- J'attends de voir ça. Vous connaissez le chemin de la sortie ?  
  
Adams sortit, furieux, son fils dans son sillage. Sur le chemin de la sortie, ils croisèrent Diana et Callista. Diana accompagnait Callista dans son dortoir. Nick arrêta son père.  
  
- C'est elle, Père. Callista Potter.  
  
Marcus fixa la jeune fille. Le regard de Callista allait de l'un à l'autre.  
  
- C'est ton père, Adams ? Comme quoi je ne suis pas la seule à me servir de mes parents, comme tu dis.  
  
- Ainsi, c'est vous la responsable de l'expulsion de Nick.  
  
- Désolée de vous contredire, mais votre fils s'est mis tout seul dans cette situation, et puis, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais fait pour l'expulser puisque j'étais inconsciente.  
  
- Petite insolente !!  
  
Diana, la baguette levée, s'interposa.  
  
- Faites attention à ce que vous allez faire.  
  
Marcus la regarda de haut en bas, moqueur. Il n'aurait aucun mal à venir à bout de cette femme enceinte, mais il n'était pas assez fou pour provoquer un combat à Poudlard même.  
  
- Non, tante Diana, ne te mets pas en danger pour lui. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.  
  
- Vous verrez bientôt si j'en vaux la peine, grinça Marcus.  
  
Sur un dernier regard méprisant, il partit. Diana se détendit, et sentit le regard réprobateur de Callista posé sur elle.  
  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ou au bébé, Oncle Drago aurait été furieux.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis solide. Et il ne s'est rien passé.  
  
- Heureusement !!  
- Il est dangereux, déclara Sirius après le départ d'Adams, père et fils.  
  
- Il faut le tenir à l'?il, acquiesça Harry.  
  
- De toute évidence, il ignore que vous êtes Sorciers-Mages, reprit Sirius. Sinon, jamais il ne vous aurait provoqués.  
  
Après leur victoire sur Viviane, Harry et Severus avaient décidé de cacher le fait qu'ils étaient Sorciers-Mages. Seuls le Ministre, ses proches et les Aurors étaient au courant. Cela valait mieux pour la sécurité de tout le monde.  
  
- Restons sur nos gardes. Adams mijote un mauvais coup, conclut Severus.  
  
Ils se levèrent. Harry s'adressa à Severus.  
  
- Tu as parlé à Callista ?  
  
- Elle ne veut rien entendre.  
  
- Notre Callista est aussi têtue que notre cher Sevie !! constata Sirius. Elle a de qui tenir, remarque, en son père et sa mère.  
  
Harry réprima un fou rire, et Severus fusilla Sirius du regard.  
La neige recouvrait le parc de Poudlard, mais le chemin menant au château était déblayé. Une silhouette avançait en direction du château, une valise à la main. Des lunettes de soleil protégeaient ses yeux du soleil se réfléchissant sur la neige, et elle portait un chapeau à larges bords. Elle leva les yeux quand elle arriva devant la porte.  
  
- Poudlard. . .  
Fin de ce chapitre !! L'affrontement Callista-Rogue va se poursuivre dans les prochains chapitres !! Inutile de dire que Callista est plus que têtue, et que Rogue va vraiment avoir du mal à se faire entendre !!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
SaTeLL : eh bien voici ce chap 10 si tu ne l'as pas encore lu !! Tu as de la chance d'avoir presque fini tes examens. Moi ils commencent, et je sais pas encore comment ça va se terminer. J'espère que je vais avoir ce diplôme qui me donne autant de soucis !! Bisous !!  
  
Cerendy Potter : je vais trop vite pour toi ? Ben dans ce cas, je crois que tu auras autant de mal à suivre la fic que j'ai conseillée au début !!  
  
Safaa : tu es marocaine ? Eh bien je vois que ce site est assez connu de partout !! Quelle est la petite incohérence dont tu me parles ? Parce que là je ne vois pas. Et surtout, cette partie s'éloigne complètement des bouquins, à la différence des trois précédentes parties. Je suis pas très gentille avec Callista, mais je le suis encore moins avec Severus tu verras !! Pour répondre à ta question sur le tome 5, il sort en anglais le 21 juin (j'ai bien l'intention de le lire) et en septembre, il sera en version française. Enfin aux dernières nouvelles. Je sais pas dans ce cas quand tu l'auras au Maroc !! J'espère bien assez vite !!  
  
Alana Chantelune : merci !!! Et t'inquiète, j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas épargner ni Severus, ni les Adams.  
  
Ginny Malefoy : merci !! Adams est pire que Drago oui, c'est fait exprès. On le voit moins, dans les prochains chapitres, mais j'ai l'intention de le faire revenir !!  
  
Seigneur Arcane : merci, pour ta remarque, oui, c'est ennuyeux, mais les Forces du Mal, comme tu dis, n'interviennent que dans le chap 13 comme l'indique son titre (Quand la magie noire s'en mêle). Mais tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer d'ici là. Et Hécate est morte et non pas prisonnière des Fées. Je me vois mal la faire ressusciter pour qu'elle aide Callista. Et je crois pas que nos Sorciers adorés soient d'accord !!  
  
Solar : merci !!!  
  
Tiffany : non Callista ne va pas être amnésique (j'y ai pensé, mais trop compliqué). Je me suis beaucoup amusée en écrivant la raclée d'Adams, surtout les insultes de Severus, et Harry qui a dû intervenir. Quoi qu'il en soit, les maux de tête seront encore une source de discorde entre père et fille, mais tu verras ça dans le chap 11 !  
  
Ranaé : non, je te rassure, je vais pas trop amocher Callista, c'est quand même mon héroïne.  
  
Coco : pour moi, ce serait plutôt le chap 11 qui sera explosif puisque Callista va reprendre les cours, et surtout se pointer au cours de Potions. Concernant tes questions, je préfère ne pas y répondre car tu auras les réponses dans les prochains chap, et une partie dans ce chap. Le père Adams sera bien une sorte de Lucius Malefoy bis. Et c'est à moi de te remercier pour tous tes compliments !!  
  
Sailor Digitale : j'espère que tu vas pas rater ce chap !! Non Callista va bien s'en sortir, et Adams senior sera bien un des méchants. Lara n'est pas méchante, non mais pour qui tu me prends, ça va pas bien ? Merci pour tes encouragements, et bien que je sois attachée à ce point à mes personnages, il faut bien que je les lâche à un moment ou à un autre !! Donc la partie 5 sera bel et bien la dernière !!  
  
Lunenoire : en effet, Callista a gagné le premier round au précédent chap, et Callista a gagné ce deuxième round. Callista 2 - Severus 0. Et c'est pas près de finir crois moi !!  
  
Melepha : Adams est dans la m. . . en effet !!  
  
Wynzar : eh bien, quatre paragraphes pour une review, j'adore ça !! Oui Adams en face des deux pères de Callista, c'est une scène que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à faire !! Et mes s?urs ont apprécié aussi. Quoique je pense pas que le frapper soit une bonne solution. Quel que soit le mal qu'il a fait à Callista, des professeurs doivent rester calmes et adopter la meilleure sanction possible. Dans ce cas, c'est le renvoi. Pour la suite, tu verras bien, je me vois mal tout te raconter comme ça. De rien pour les coups de pub, mais tu as remarqué que là, je ne t'en ai pas fait. Et en plus, je crois que tu n'en as pas besoin, tu as de plus en plus de reviews !! Côté saisie, j'ai 7 chapitres d'avance, dont deux qui sont écrits, mais pas encore saisis. En gros, j'en suis au chap 20 dans mon histoire !!! Mais en ce moment, je pense à mes exams et rien d'autre !! Comment je fais pour savoir à quel moment je poste mes chapitres ? Eh bien quand je ne reçois plus de reviews, ou alors quand 5 jours se sont écoulés depuis le dernier chap. Aujourd'hui, je fais une exception parce que jusqu'au 20, je ne vais plus pouvoir penser à ma fic. Je ne dis pas non aux longues reviews, mais c'est vrai que les réponses sont un peu plus laborieuses à faire, mais je vais t'étonner, j'adore le faire !! Je crois que c'est ce que je préfère dans l'écriture d'une fic : recevoir des reviews et y répondre. Non, tu te répètes pas, c'est juste que tu as demandé deux fois la suite. Allez à samedi !! Mais je sais pas si je vais pouvoir y aller, vu que je suis en révision pendant toute la semaine !!  
  
Ryan : je suis désolée si je t'ai pas répondu, mais il y a une bonne raison : je n'ai pas eu ta review !! J'ai passé en revue toutes mes reviews, et la seule que j'ai eu de toi pour cette partie, c'est pour le chap 8 que j'ai eu après avoir posté le chap 9. Je sais pas si tu m'as comprise là, mais bon, le fait est que j'ai eu ta review au chap 8 après quoi, donc je réponds maintenant !! Merci pour le compliment !!  
  
Roxanne : merci !!! C'est vrai que j'ai fantasmé un moment sur le couple Hermione-Rogue et j'ai décidé de le faire !! Et apparemment ça marche !!  
  
Saphiraorchidée : merci à toi !!! Ta première review pour moi, wow, c'est trop d'honneur !! Je suis désolée si je suis trop lente pour toi, mais en ce moment, comme je l'ai dit au début, je suis en pleine période d'examens, je peux pas négliger mes études non plus !!! Mais à partir du 20 mai, je te promets que je reprends un rythme de publication plus rapide. Et ne te plains pas, j'ai sept chapitres d'avance !! Il me reste plus qu'à les mettre en ligne !! Tu connais les autres parties par c?ur, et bien bravo !! Même moi j'estime que je connais bien ma fic, mais pas à ce point là !! Tu me flattes vraiment !!!  
  
Laila Larivière : merci !!  
  
Eilema : j'attends ton mail, et je vais aller voir pour ta fic !! 


	11. Emotions fortes

            Coucou tout le monde !! Je suis enfin en vacances et de nouveau, je pourrais vous mettre des nouveaux chapitres de manière plus régulière !!! Tous les 4 jours environ !! Guettez le site !!

            Le chap 10 a suscité pas mal de réactions de votre part, et la relation Severus-Callista vous tient tous en haleine, avec en plus l'arrivée d'une mystérieuse personne. . . Vous avez presque tous deviné son identité, puisque j'avais dit à certains d'entre vous qu'une certaine personne reviendrait dans le chap 10 !!!! Une certaine Demi-Fée en tout cas. . .

            Bon, plus de bla-bla, je vous laisse lire !!! (eh non, pas de pub pour aujourd'hui !!)

Chapitre 11 : Emotions fortes 

            Callista se rendait à la Grande Salle. En passant devant le Hall, elle vit une femme qui regardait autour d'elle. Callista s'arrêta. La jeune femme ôta ses lunettes, révélant des yeux bleus, et elle enleva son chapeau, libérant une cascade de cheveux dorés. Elle vit Callista. Celle-ci sourit.

- Bonjour. Je peux vous aider ?

            La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle était jeune, songea Callista, même pas 25 ans. . .

- Ça ira. Je viens voir le Professeur Potter.

- Oh. . . son bureau est au fond du couloir.

- Je sais. Mais merci quand même.

            Elle s'éloigna d'une démarche légère. Callista se posait des questions. Elle était belle, et sa voix était douce. . . Elle ressentait une impression étrange. Comme si elle connaissait cette femme. . . Pourtant, elle était sûre de ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée auparavant. . .

            Elle frappa à la porte du bureau après avoir trouvé le mot de passe de la gargouille et gravi les escaliers

- Entrez !!

            Harry fut surpris de voir une étrangère pénétrer dans le bureau.

- Bonjour Professeur Potter.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Ne soyez pas surpris, j'ai trouvé le mot de passe en interrogeant votre gargouille.

            Harry n'était pas convaincu, mais elle ne semblait pas dangereuse. Il resta néanmoins sur ses gardes.

- Je crois savoir que vous recherchez une assistante médicale.

            Cette fois, Harry la fixa avec des yeux ronds. Il avait envoyé son annonce le matin-même, il y avait à peine trois heures !! Elle ne pouvait pas être au courant aussi rapidement.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas Professeur Potter ?

            Il la regarda attentivement. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un.

- Souvenez-vous, il y a 11 ans, une jeune fille de douze ans tomba amoureuse d'un Loup-Garou de quatre ans son aîné. Mais en raison de ses liens avec les. . .

- Lara ? Lara Penwood ?

            En effet, c'était Lara, la Demi-Fée qui était partie étudier auprès de ses consoeurs. Elle sourit.

- Enchantée de vous revoir.

            Harry contourna le bureau et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour. Alors ? Qu'es-tu devenue ?

- Je suis Fée à part entière, mais seulement de titre. Comme je suis à moitié humaine, la Reine m'a laissé le choix de vivre sur Terre ou au Royaume. J'ai choisi.

- Tu as bien réussi à ce que je vois.

- J'ai analysé la situation ici dès que je suis revenue sur Terre. Et à ce que je vois Diana Anderson. . . je veux dire Malefoy a besoin d'aide.

- Allons la voir, tu veux ?

- Volontiers.

            Diana rangeait ses flacons et fioles quand ils arrivèrent.

- Diana, voici ta nouvelle assistante.

- Déjà ? Tu es rapide !

            Elle observa la jeune femme et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction.

- Lara Penwood ?

- En effet.

            Diana s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme !

- Merci.

- Et tu es Fée ? Comment se sont passés ces 11 ans parmi les Fées ?

- Bien. La reine m'a décerné le titre de Fée, bien que je ne sois pas Fée de pure souche.

- Je suis contente pour toi !! Hermione !! appela Diana.

- Je suis là. Bonjour Lara.

- Bonjour Professeur Rogue.

- Appelle-moi donc Hermione. Je ne suis plus Professeur. Simplement fantôme.

- Comme vous voudrez.

- Lara, veux-tu que je prévienne. . . Adrian ? demanda Harry.

            Lara hésita un moment.

- Non. Je veux lui faire la surprise.

- Comme tu voudras.

- J'ai croisé Callista dans le Hall tout à l'heure. Elle est devenue ravissante.

- Tu as vu Callista ? s'étonna Diana. Mais comme as-tu pu la reconnaître ?

- A son Aura, répondit simplement Lara.

            C'était l'heure de déjeuner, et Sirius, Drago et Shanna arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Sirius racontait à Drago et Shanna l'entrevue du matin avec Adams senior. Ils se turent en apercevant Lara. Seule Shanna la reconnut.

- Lara ?

- Bonjour Professeur Glory. . . euh Black.

- Appelle-moi Shanna. Seigneur. . . Tu es ravissante !!!

            Lara rit.

- Vous et Diana êtes les seules à m'avoir reconnue.

- A croire que l'intuition féminine est plus développée que la nôtre, murmura Harry.

- Que veux-tu ? dit Sirius. Les femmes sont bien meilleurs que nous, pauvres hommes. . . Bienvenue parmi nous, Lara.

- Merci.

- Tu es l'assistante de Diana ? demanda Drago.

- Oui. . . En fait, je suis Médicomage. J'ai suivi les cours des Fées, et j'ai seulement passé le diplôme.

- Sans suivre les cours ? s'étrangla Diana.

- J'ai obtenue une dérogation.

- Où as-tu passé ton diplôme ? demanda Shanna.

- Harvard, dans leur section secrète.

- J'ignorais qu'Harvard avait une section secrète, remarqua Harry.

- Toutes les grandes universités américaines enseignent la magie à des niveaux supérieurs. Mais seuls les sorciers y ont accès.

- En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose que Lara soit parmi nous, se réjouit Diana. Et comme elle est Médicomage, je serais son assistante, dès que le bébé sera né. Comme ça, en plus, je pourrais m'occuper de lui !

            Ils rirent.

- Allons dans la Grande Salle, proposa Harry.

- Allez-y sans moi, dit Lara. Il faut que je voie. . . Adrian. Il se trouve dans son bureau.

- Un autre pouvoir de Fée ? demanda Sirius.

- La perception des personnes qui nous sont chères, acquiesça Lara. Cela nous permet, dans un éventuel combat, de savoir précisément où se trouvent nos consoeurs.

- Tu as appris à te battre ? demanda Drago.

- Bien évidemment. Cela fait partie de notre apprentissage. A présent, veuillez m'excuser.

            Elle quitta la pièce.

- Elle a beaucoup changé, murmura Diana.

- Tu l'as reconnue.

- Je parlais de sa personnalité, répliqua Diana. Ce n'est plus la petite fille timide d'autrefois.

- En effet. Comment Adrian va-t-il réagir ? s'inquiéta Shanna.

            Adrian corrigeait des copies dans son bureau. Lara frappa doucement et entra. Adrian leva les yeux et se figea. Lara l'observa un moment.

- Le loup en toi est dompté. . . Je suis contente pour toi. . .

- Lara. . .

            Elle s'approcha de lui, mais resta de l'autre côté du bureau, tandis qu'Adrian se levait.

- Nous nous sommes quittés sur une dispute, se rappela-t-elle.

- J'avais tort. Mais j'étais sous le choc de la mort d'Emily.

- Je sais. Et j'ai ma part de responsabilité moi aussi. J'aurais dû comprendre et te réconforter, au lieu de t'annoncer froidement que je partais.

- Tu n'as pas donné signe de vie. Tu sais que j'ai passé ces 11 dernières années à penser à toi ?

- J'ai pensé à toi aussi. Mais. . . Je ne peux pas effacer les mots que nous nous sommes dits ce jour-là. Je suis consciente que j'ai été égoïste. . .

- Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, tu ne m'as pas parlé de cette proposition, et nous n'en avons même pas parlé ensemble.

- Nous étions tous sous le choc du combat que nous venions de livrer contre. . .

- Viviane et Hécate ont été vaincues, et ton peuple n'a pas souffert contrairement à. . .

- Je sais Adrian. Il est inutile que tu me rappelles ces événements.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

            Lara se raidit.

- La raison semblait évidente pourtant. . .

- Pas pour moi. Vas-y explique-moi.

            Lara fixa Adrian. Il avait changé. . . Son regard était sombre et tourmenté. Elle avait terriblement envie de se blottir contre lui, et retrouver la protection de ces bras, mais n'osa pas s'approcher.

- Je t'ai toujours aimé. Je suis entièrement responsable de la décision que j'ai prise. Mais je devais le faire. Jamais je n'aurais pu maîtriser mes pouvoirs sans l'aide des Fées. Mais je. . . Je suis consciente que ma décision t'a heurté, mais tu n'étais pas en mesure de m'écouter. Si je suis revenue, c'est parce que je voulais te retrouver par-dessus tout. La Reine m'a donné la possibilité de vivre ici sur Terre, et j'ai aussitôt pensé à toi et Poudlard.

            Adrian regarda un moment Lara. Elle avait toujours été sincère, et ne savait pas mentir. Lara était d'une honnêteté à toute épreuve. Et elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Il soupira. Il savait qu'il était perdu avant même qu'elle ne prenne la parole. Il l'avait toujours aimée.

- Nous avons tous deux été stupides.

            Lara sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Elle sourit et son regard bleu s'illumina.

- Et nous avons perdu 11 ans. Oh Adrian, tu m'as tellement manqué !!

            Adrian contourna le bureau et Lara se jeta dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Cela faisait si longtemps !!

- Ma Lara. . . Ne me quitte plus jamais.

- Adrian. . . Je t'aime.

            Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignaient la Grande Salle, main dans la main. Diana et Shanna sourirent, ravies pour le jeune couple, enfin réconcilié. Lara lâcha Adrian et se dirigea vers Callista.

- Callista ?

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Je suis Lara Penwood. J'étais ta baby-sitter lors de mes études ici.

- Ma baby-sitter ? Ma mère ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.

- Demande-lui de te raconter ce qu'elle sait.

            Lara regarda Melody.

- Tu es la fille du Professeurs Potter et du Professeur Weasley ?

            C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

- Oui. Sauf que ma mère a changé de nom et de profession.

- Je sais. Tu ne ressembles pas beaucoup à Drake.

- On nous l'a déjà fait remarquer.

- Je vois.

            Elle éclata de rire et rejoignit la table des Professeurs où Harry la présenta comme le nouveau médecin de Poudlard.

- Médecin ? s'étonna Callista. Elle est pourtant si jeune !

- Il doit y avoir une explication, dit Melody en haussant les épaulees.

- Tu as raison.

            Callista était sortie de l'infirmerie, mais elle ne reprendrait les cours que le lendemain. Dès le déjeuner terminé, elle alla à l'infirmerie où elle savait trouver sa mère.

- Maman ?

- Oui, Callista ?

- Tu connais Lara Penwood ?

- Bien évidemment, c'était mon élève. Elle est partie à la fin de la Deuxième Année, après ma mort.

- Pourquoi ? Parle-moi d'elle.

- Eh bien. . . Lara était une élève modèle. C'était une Serdaigle. Elle nous a beaucoup aidés contre Victoria. L'année où elle est passée en Deuxième Année, Adrian et Emily Campbell sont arrivés à Poudlard. Lara et Emily se sont liées d'amitié. Et elle est tombée amoureuse d'Adrian. Adrian était un Loup-Garou et se liait difficilement, et Lara était aussi secrète que lui. Et c'est alors qu'elle nous a avoué qu'elle était demi-Fée.

- Demi-Fée ? Mais les Fées. . . Ce sont des êtres légendaires que ne se mêlent pas aux humains.

- C'est une longue histoire. Et ce n'est pas à moi de te la raconter. Quoi qu'il en soit, après notre combat contre Viviane, les Fées lui ont proposé de l'accueillir dans leur Royaume pour qu'elle puisse suivre un enseignement adapté à ses pouvoirs.

- Je vois. Donc Lara Penwood est une Fée. C'est cool.

            Toute l'après-midi, elle rattrapa les cours que Melody lui avait prêté, seule au Havre. Son regard revenait sans cesse à la patinoire. La glace était rayée, et l'endroit de son accident était encore bien visible. Il y avait un trou dans la glace et des morceaux de bois jonchaient encore le sol. Elle fixa l'endroit où sa tête avait heurté le bord. Il y avait des traces de sang séché. Elle frémit et détourna le regard. Depuis l'accident, c'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait la patinoire. Elle fixa les patins blancs, abandonnés dans un coin. Diana les lui avait sans doute enlevés pendant qu'elle la soignait. Ils semblaient n'avoir pas souffert du choc. Elle trembla. Serait-elle encore capable de patiner correctement. Drake et Melody la trouvèrent ainsi en pleine contemplation de la patinoire. Melody devina instantanément ce qui tourmentait sa sœur.

- Callista ?

            Callista cligna des yeux, et sourit aux jumeaux.

- Salut vous deux. Comment ça va ?

- Rogue est d'une humeur de chien. Déjà, qu'il était maussade ces derniers temps, ça a été encore pire aujourd'hui, soupira Drake.

- Nous nous sommes disputés lui et moi hier, révéla Callista.

- Tu t'es opposée au Professeur Rogue ? s'étonna Melody.

- Pas en tant qu'élève. Nous. . . Il a voulu avoir une conversation de père à fille. Je l'ai envoyé balader.

            Melody sourit et Drake retint un fou rire. Ils imaginaient leur Professeur se faire clouer le bec par Callista, et la scène était du plus haut comique. Melody reprit son sérieux et s'assit en face de sa sœur.

- Callista. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Ce n'est pas seulement ton père. Ne nie pas, je le sais.

            Callista soupira.

- C'est le patinage. . .

- Tu as peur de te remettre à patiner, n'est-ce pas ? Il est encore un peu tôt pour ça, non ? Tu es encore en convalescence, et même si tu reprens les cours demain, il faut attendre pour pratiquer à nouveau.

- Je sais. . . Tu ne veux pas patiner ? demanda Callista.

- Pourquoi pas ? Nous faisons la même pointure.

            Melody prit les patins et les enfila.

- Tu veux que je te joue quelque chose ? demanda Drake.

- La seule chanson que tu saches jouer au piano, c'est Au clair de la Lune, se moqua Melody.

- Et alors ? Tu peux patiner sur cet air non ?

- Si tu veux.

            Aussitôt les premières notes d'Au clair de la Lune s'élevèrent. Melody fit quelques sauts simples pour s'échauffer. Callista éclata de rire en entendant les fausses notes de Drake. Melody faisait des petits sauts timides. Elle évitait l'endroit endommagé, mais elle contrôlait mal sa vitesse et ses mouvements. Melody et Callista avait appris à patiner ensemble, mais Melody avait vite abandonné au profit du piano. Drake détestait les cours de piano, mais il avait suivi sa sœur pendant deux ans avant de révéler qu'il préférait la natation pour se défouler. Ginny et Harry s'étaient débrouillés pour que chaque enfant de la famille Potter ait une activité sportive ou culturelle différente. Et de préférence moldue.

- Mon Dieu, Drake ! soupira Melody. Tu es une véritable catastrophe au piano ! Tu as massacré Au clair de la Lune !

- Tu préfères que je te joues Frère Jacques ?

- Surtout pas !! s'exclama Melody, horrifiée.

            Callista eut un fou rire. Melody et Drake échangèrent un regard complice. Ils avaient réussi à rendre le sourire à Callista, leur sœur adorée.

            Drago regarda sa nièce s'installer à sa place à côté de Melody. Il fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu es sûre que tu peux assister au cours ? chuchota-t-il ?

- Oui. Et je te signale que c'est ta femme qui m'a donné l'autorisation.

- Comme tu voudras. Mais n'hésite pas à me prévenir si ça ne va pas.

            Elle hocha la tête. Elle éprouvait parfois de violentes migraines qui lui donnaient l'impression qu'un char de guerre lui était passé sur le crâne, comme la veille quand elle était revenue avec Melody dans sa Salle Commune. La migraine était vite passée, aussi n'en parlât-elle pas à sa petite sœur, de peur de l'effrayer pour rien.

            Drago commença son cours, mais jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à sa nièce. Melody le remarqua.

- Ton oncle Drago s'inquiète pour toi.

- Je sais. Mais il devrait avoir confiance en Tante Diana.

- Melle Potter ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Ce n'est rien, Professeur.

            Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer.

            Un élancement vague la prit à la sortie du cours, mais elle l'ignora. Elle s'inquiétait surtout du cours à venir : Potions.

- Melody, est-ce que beaucoup de personnes sont au courant de mon lien de parenté avec Rogue ?

- Euh. . . c'est-à-dire que. . .

- Tout le Collège est au courant, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, tiens, grommela-t-elle.

            Elles s'installèrent à leur table habituelle, Drake derrière elles. Callista n'avait pas jeté un regard à son père, et Severus semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Les Serpentards et Gryffondors présents regardaient père et fille, s'interrogeant sur ce qui allait se passer. Severus commença son cours comme d'habitude, sans se préoccuper des regards intrigués. Callista prenait des notes, mais elle était très pâle, et sa plume tremblait.

            Le mal de tête de Callista avait empiré, mais elle s'efforçait de suivre le cours, mais il lui semblait que son effort de concentration augmentait la douleur.

            Ils commencèrent à préparer la Potion. Callista fouilla dans son sac et sortit ses ingrédients, mais elle chercha aussi autre chose. Constatant qu'elle n'en avait pas, elle s'adressa à Melody.

- Melody, tu as de l'écorce de saule ?

- Tu as mal à la tête ?

- Oui. Rien de grave. Diana m'a prévenue. La douleur est forte et j'ai besoin d'un calmant, et rapidement parce que je vais me mettre à hurler sinon.

            Melody sortit un flacon de son sac.

- Ecorce de saule en poudre.

            Callista en prit une dose, et la mélangea à un peu d'eau dans une fiole. Elle but le tout. Le hasard voulut que Severus se tourna à ce moment et vit son geste. Il s'avança vers Callista. Elle le défia du regard.

- Qu'avez-vous pris ?

- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?

            Il saisit la fiole et sentit le contenu.

- Ecorce de saule. . .

            Son regard s'adoucit.

- Tu souffres ?

            Callista soupira, furieuse.

- Ne vous mêlez pas de mes affaires, Professeur Rogue.

- Je suis ton père, que je sache.

- Je ne vous ai jamais considéré comme tel, et c'est de votre faute, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Alors, restez en dehors de ma vie.

- Dommage pour toi Callista, mais tu devras me supporter. Je suis ton père, et j'ai bien l'intention de jouer mon rôle.

- C'est un peu tard, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Non.

- Dommage que vous soyiez trop borné pour entendre raison. Vous me donnez mal au crâne. Encore plus que les migraines de cette commotion.

            Elle ramassa ses affaires.

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à quitter le cours.

- J'ai besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie.

- Non, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller là-bas. Ce que tu viens de prendre a dû te soulager.

- C'est le fait de vous voir qui me rend malade, jeta-t-elle à Severus.

            Cette réplique pétrifia toute la classe. Severus blêmit, et Melody et Drake fixèrent Callista, bouche bée. Elle était devenue folle ou quoi ? Callista se fichait éperdument de ce que les autres pensaient d'elle. Le visage de Severus s'était décomposé, et un bref instant, elle regretta sa phrase. Un bref instant seulement. Parce qu'après, elle se dit qu'il l'avait mérité.

- Je mettrais cette phrase sur le choc de la commotion.

- Ne vous gênez pas pour m'enlever des points comme vous adorez le faire. Ou me coller. Oh, j'oubliais, on ne peut rester seuls à deux dans une pièce, des fois que des pensées tordues se mettraient à vous traverser l'esprit.

            Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle quitta la pièce. Elle songea qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin. Mais elle haussa les épaules et fila droit à l'infirmerie.

- Diana. . .

            Diana et Lara étaient ensemble.

- Excusez-moi. . . Je vous dérange ?

- Non, entre Callista, sourit Diana. Mais. . . tu n'es pas en cours ?

- J'ai affreusement mal à la tête. Tu ne peux pas me donner quelque chose ?

            Elle avait habilement éludé la question, remarqua Lara.

- J'ai pris de l'écorce de saule en poudre avec de l'eau, mais ça n'a rien fait, expliqua Callista.

- De l'eau froide ?

- Oui.

- C'est normal. Avec l'eau froide, le saule agira dans deux heures. Tu aurais dû faire bouillir l'eau. . . Attends une minute. Tu étais en Potions ?

- Oui, admit Callista à contre-cœur.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à Severus de te donner quelque chose ? Il est plus doué que moi en Potions et c'est ton père. . . Cela aurait été plus rapide de venir jusqu'ici.

- A vrai dire. . . Je ne lui ai pas demandé son avis. . . murmura Callista.

- Quoi ?

- Nous nous sommes disputés encore une fois. Ecoute, Tante Diana, je ne le supporte pas ! Il n'a jamais joué le rôle d'un père, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

- Il veut se rattraper.

- Hé bien qu'il se rattrape tout seul, ce sera sans moi ! s'emporta Callista.

- Pour lui, c'est bien plus dur que tu ne le crois, intervint doucement Lara.

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Je viens de voir la scène dans ta tête. Ce que tu lui as dit n'était pas très gentil.

- Que lui a-t-elle dit ? demanda Diana.

            Callista haussa les épaules. Lara répondit.

- Elle a dit que le fait de le voir la rendait malade.

            Diana écarquilla les yeux.

- Enfin Callista. . . C'est carrément cruel. Je ne m'en remettrai pas si Endymion me disait ça un jour.

- Mais Tante Diana. . .

- Callista, tu me déçois.

            Callista ne sut que dire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Diana semblait furieuse. Déçue par son comportement. Callista ressentit une bouffée de colère. Tout ça à cause de Rogue !

- J'ai DCFM, annonça-t-elle sèchement.

- Mais. . . ton remède. . .

- Gardez-le Madame Malefoy. Je me débrouillerai sans, dit-elle, cassante.

            « Madame Malefoy » ? Diana s'effondra dans un fauteuil.

- Elle est désorientée en ce moment, dit Lara. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour elle.

- C'est pour Severus que je m'inquiète. Hermione, tu es là ?

- Je suis là, dit-elle en apparaissant. Non, Diana, je n'ai pas l'intention d'intervenir. Severus et Callista se débrouilleront sans moi. Je ne veux pas jouer les intermédiaires.

- Mais enfin Hermione. . .

- Ils s'apprivoiseront peu à peu. Et puis, Callista et Severus sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Je ne veux pas me retrouver entre deux tirs croisés.

- La situation va devenir explosive.

- Non, je ne crois pas. . . murmura Hermione.

            Callista assista au cours de DCFM, puis au cours de Botanique, mais elle n'adressa pas la parole à Melody : elle comprenait. Callista était furieuse, ses yeux bruns avaient viré au noir, et elle ne voulait pas que Callista déverse sa colère sur elle. Mais à midi, elle alla trouver Harry.

- Papa, il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin en Potions. Je ne devrais pas me mêler de ça, mais ça va empirer si personne n'intervient.

- De quoi s'agit-il Melody ?

            Melody lui narra la dispute. Harry pâlit.

- Ils vont trop loin. Tu as raison de m'en parler. Je m'occupe de ce problème. Dis à Callista que je veux la voir tout de suite. C'est une convocation.

- Elle va m'envoyer paître.

- Mais non, puisque c'est moi qui veux la voir.

- Bon, si tu y tiens. Mais elle est dans une colère noire. Je t'ai prévenu.

            Harry sourit.

- Merci de ta prévenance alors. Allez, file !

            Melody partit, et Harry appela Severus par la cheminée. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes après. Callista suivait.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu convoquée ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

            Elle se tut en apercevant Severus. Harry les fixa sévèrement.

- Quoi ? fit Callista avec humeur.

- Tu vas commencer par te calmer, Callista Hermione Rogue !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- C'est ton nom. Ton comportement est inadmissible !! Je ne t'ai pas éduquée comme ça que je sache. J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Callista, tu me fais honte !!

            Callista ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry lui jeta un regard dissuasif.

- Severus est ton père, et même s'il n'a pas été présent, tu n'as pas à le juger pour ce qu'il a fait. Ce que tu as dit ce matin était tout à fait ignoble.

            Elle baissa la tête.

- Ce qui est pire, c'est que tu as oublié une chose. Severus est aussi ton professeur. Or tu lui as manqué de respect devant toute la classe. Je ne t'infligerai pas de punition aujourd'hui, à cause de ton récent accident, mais je te promets que si ça se reproduit, les représailles seront tellement fortes que tu les sentiras passer. Séquelles ou pas. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

            Callista frémit devant le regard flamboyant de son père. Elle hocha la tête. Harry se tourna vers Severus. Severus allait le maudire mais tant pis.

- Quant à toi Severus. . . Nom de Dieu ! J'aurais espéré un peu plus de professionnalisme de ta part !! Mais non ! Toi aussi, tu me déçois.

- Fais attention à tes paroles Potter !!

- Toi et Callista êtes à blâmer. Vous ne pouviez pas faire preuve de maturité et oublier vos problèmes pendant les cours ? Mais non, il a fallu que vous vous donniez en spectacle devant tout le monde. Ce soir, tout Poudlard sera au courant !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ? murmura Callista.

- Callista ! Si la scène de ce matin se reproduit, je t'expulse.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Tu veux parier ? Maintenant, j'exige que tu présentes tes excuses à ton père.

- Non.

- Comment ça, « non » ?

- Non, je ne présenterai pas mes excuses au Professeur Rogue.

            Une étincelle passa dans le regard d'Harry. Callista se demanda ce qui allait encore arriver. Mais rien ne pourrait être pire que la situation actuelle.

- Très bien. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Mlle Rogue, vous n'avez plus aucun lien avec la famille Potter. Vous reprenez donc votre nom.

            Callista le fixa, horrifiée. Si, la situation pouvait être pire.

- Papa !! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

- Je vous prierai de cesser de vous adresser à moi de cette façon familière. Le Professeur Rogue, votre **PERE**, se chargera désormais de vous.

- Tu. . . tu. . . Oh, je te déteste ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui !!

            Elle se mit à sangloter et s'enfuit hors du bureau. Harry soupira.

- N'est-ce pas un peu trop radical ? demanda Severus.

- Tu devrais me remercier.

- Callista va te haïr.

- Vos relations sont vraiment problématiques. Je refuse de me mêler de tes affaires. Débrouille-toi tout seul.

            Severus soupira et lui aussi sortit de la pièce.

            Callista n'assista pas aux cours de tout l'après-midi. Harry expliqua à Drago, Diana, Sirius et Shanna ce qu'il avait fait.

- Je doute de ta santé mentale, déclara Drago. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

- D'un autre côté, il n'a pas tort, dit Sirius. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin en cours de Potions ? Callista a copieusement insulté son père.

- Oui, mais cette mesure ne risque-t-elle pas d'envenimer une situation déjà instable ? objecta Shanna.

- Tout comme elle peut l'améliorer, répliqua Diana. Il faut juste qu'ils apprennent à se connaître.

- Diana a raison, conclut Harry. Attendons de voir comment évolue la situation.

Fini !!!!! Comme d'habitude, c'est un peu brusque, mais je sais que vous adorez ça !!!

Réponses aux reviews :

**Laila Larivière** : tu es trop gentille, merciiiiiii !!!

**Popo** : en effet, deux Rogue dans la même pièce, tu as pu constater ce que ça donne !!! Et tu as eu ta confrontation Fée-Loup Garou !!

**Miss** : tu as tout lu d'un coup ? Tu dois être complètement droguée alors !!! Merci de ton compliment !!!

**Safaa** : donc tu es marocaine ? C'est cool !!! Pour la faute, on me l'a déjà précisée, mais bon, c'est pas grave, ce n'est pas un élément important de l'histoire donc. . . En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes quand même l'histoire malgré cette petite incohérence !!

**Blue angel** : tu as eu la réponse à ta question !!! Et pour le chap 12, je m'en fais pas, même si il est un peu long à venir !!!

**Gilceleb** : c'est bien ta première review pour la partie 4 !!! Merci pour tes encouragements, mais j'ai pas fait énormément d'étincelles aux exams !! Enfin, on verra bien !!

**Liv** : tu as eu plusieurs confrontations dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu es contente !!!! Merci, merci, merci !!!!

**Alana Chantelune** : merci !!!!

**Luffynette** : tu es triste pour Callista ? Moi je serais plutôt triste pour Severus, vu ce que Callista lui a dit !! Et l'action commence dans le chap 13 !!

**Ginny Malefoy** : la réconciliation sera pour le chap 14 !!! Bisous !!

**Valria Granger** : tu as eu ta réponse !! Merci !!

**Shiny** : tu as deviné !!! Et pour les pulsions suicidaires, j'ai tendance à faire comme toi !!!

**Lexyann** : le nom de la demi-Fée, c'est Lara, et pas Léa. . . M'enfin, c'est pas grave. Tu es nouvelle non ?

**Ryan** : merci !!!

**Roxanne** : j'ai l'impression que tu es une nouvelle fan de Severus !!! C'est dingue, j'ai réussi à faire aimer Severus à plein de personnes !!!! Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur l'apparence de Severus !!

**Cerendy Potter** : tu as réussi à me rattraper on dirait !!! Et pour tout te dire, certaines personnes trouvent que je suis trop lente !!! M'enfin là, ça fait une semaine que j'ai pas uploadé pour cause d'exams !!!

**Sailor Digitale** : ça va s'arranger oui, au chap 14 !! Tu as trouvé pour Lara !!! Et pour ton information, Adrian était déjà arrivé !!! Et tu vois Adrian avec un chapeau toi ? Merci !!

**Quisuisje** : merci !!!

**Satell** : tu aimes Marcus ? Tu es bien la seule !! Et je sais pas qui est le pire entre Lucius et lui !!! Je vais vraiment faire de lui le grand méchant de cette histoire, sans oublier l'autre !! Si tu veux comprendre ce que je viens de te dire, tu n'as plus qu'à aller faire un détour par la messagerie de Kat !!!

**Coco** : merci pour tes encouragements !! Pour Adams, ce sera l'un des méchants de l'histoire. Il y en a deux principaux, dont Adams, mais je me suis embarquée dans une histoire d'organisation. . . Enfin, tu verras bien !! Tu vois, je t'ai répondu !!! Tu trouves que Callista est gentille avec son père ? Eh bien tu as dû remarqué que ce n'était pas du tout le cas dans le chap que tu viens de lire !! Quelle auteur serais-je si je ne me souciais pas de mes lecteurs ? Bien sûr que je pense à vous !! Surtout quand je pense à votre réaction devant mes rebondissements. D'ailleurs, j'ai prévu un coup de théâtre assez spécial !! Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite !! Plutôt vers la fin !! Et merci pour tous tes encouragements !!

**C'ian** : l'Héritier est mort si je peux te le rappeler. Donc pas de retour prévu. Pour l'action, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux, mais ce sera à vous de juger. Et pour Lara, tu as déjà eu ta réponse dans ce chap !!! Merci !!

**Cool** : merci !!! Pour les éventuels petits copains de Lara, j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. . . Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus. Pour l'instant, c'est Adrian et personne d'autre !! Ma fic te touche ? Et bien là, c'est toi qui me touche !!! Cette partie est beaucoup centrée sur Callista, mais je n'abandonne pas nos héros. Il y aura deux méchants principaux, et d'autres à côté. Et Hermione est morte !!! Je peux pas la faire revivre !! Même si Callista et Severus se réconcilient. Désolée !!!

**Lunenoire** : Severus va souffrir encore un ou deux chapitres !!

**Luna** : je ne t'en veux pas pour les reviews manquantes, l'important c'est que tu lises mes chap et que tu prennes du bon temps !!! Merci !!

**Solar** : tu as eu ta réponse !!

**Wynzar** : review plutôt longue, mais j'adore, donc je vais m'appliquer pour te répondre. Moi aussi je me suis bien amusée en écrivant la confrontation Potter-Severus-Adams. Mes sœurs suivent plutôt bien, elles ont 20 et 17 ans. Ma mère est accro à HP et elle m'aide à trouver des idées de temps à autre (par exemple, l'accouchement d'Hermione partie 3). Pour les professeurs, j'ai pensé un moment faire en sorte que Severus cogne Adams fils, mais je me suis ravisée. Je ne fais pas de pub pour ce chapitre, parce que j'ai hâte de le mettre en ligne, et aussi parce que je n'ai plus de fics à conseiller si ce n'est toujours les mêmes. Je travaille aussi sur les plans pour ma fic, et j'écris aussi sur papier, mais ça n'empêche pas que je change mes scènes. Tu as raison, mes dates d'uploadage sont tout à fait aléatoire, c'est clair !!! J'ai des chapitres d'avance, donc je les relis pour corriger des fautes, répondre aux reviews, et ajouter mes commentaires !!! Les questions qu'on me posent sont souvent différentes, mais j'y réponds si ça ne nuit pas au suspense de l'histoire !! Mais je ne mets pas 4 à 5 heures pour y répondre !!! J'en ai en général pour 1 heure, 1 heure et demie. Mais je tape aussi de mes dix doigts qui travaillent à un rythme infernal !!! Je dois dire que je les maltraite quelque peu !! Mes examens ne durent pas deux mois !!! Tu veux me tuer ? Non, c'est deux mois de révisions (avec des pauses), pour trois jours d'examens !! On passe à ma fic. J'ai calqué Adams sur Lucius, c'est vrai, et c'est fait exprès. Et pour l'enlèvement, tu n'as pas tort, mais c'est pour la partie 5. Et Severus ne se laisse pas faire, ah ça sûrement pas !! Merci pour tes encouragements, mais j'ai pas fait des étincelles pour les exams, surtout à une certaine composition d'économie, et j'ai comme l'impression que je vais avoir droit au rattrapage, mais je ne m'en fais pas outre mesure. J'ai deux semaines pour m'y préparer !! Bon, la réponse était plutôt longue… Tu m'admires ? Et pourtant, j'ai moins de succès que toi !! Il suffit de voir tes reviews et les miennes !!! Tu en as 300 de plus que moi !!! Tu es plus doué que moi, et c'est mon opinion, je n'en démordrai pas !!! Tant pis si tu n'es pas d'accord !!!

**Saphiraorchidée** : bon, je tâcherai de faire quelque chose pour ton anniversaire !!!

**Tiffany** : tu as obtenu ta réponse !!! Bisous !!


	12. Défis

            Coucou, me revoilou !! Beaucoup d'entre vous ont trouvé que Harry a été « un peu » dur, mais moi je l'ai trouvé parfait !! Enfin, de mon point de vue de sadique accomplie, j'ai trouvé le chap 11 comme l'un des mieux réussis. Sans vouloir me vanter bien sûr, mais comme dans toute fic, il y a des chapitres bien et d'autres carrément médiocres, et mon chap 11. . . eh bien, j'en suis satisfaite, comme le chap 12 qui vient, avec encore des confrontations Callista-Severus, et un acte de Callista, qui va briser le cœur de Severus encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà !

            **Disclaimer :** tout appartient à JKR, sauf mes propres persos, pas besoin de préciser lesquels.

            **Publicité :** allez lire absolument **Ignorance** de Yoann, qui est une fic qui se déroule dans le futur (comme cette quatrième partie), et qui est plus que réaliste concernant les sentiments du héros !!

Chapitre 12 : Défis 

            Callista n'assista pas aux cours du lendemain matin. Melody et Drake avaient appris la décision d'Harry et comprenaient parfaitement Callista.

- Papa a perdu la tête. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

- A mon avis, il a voulu punir Callista de son insulte à Rogue.

- Drake. . . C'est une punition trop lourde. Je regrette d'être allée voir Papa.

- Il l'aurait su tôt ou tard.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Callista a passé la nuit au Havre. Elle ne peut même pas se défouler en patinant, elle est encore trop fragile. . . Elle me fait de la peine.

            Callista avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit, réfugiée au Havre. Melody et Drake n'étaient pas venus la voir, et elle leur en était reconnaissante. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de les voir. Son mal de tête s'était encore amplifié à cause de toutes ses émotions, et elle avait failli s'évanouir plus d'une fois sous la douleur. Mais elle avait résisté. Ses larmes s'étaient taries au petit matin, mais elle restait prostrée dans un fauteuil. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra le doux regard bleu de Lara.

- Docteur Penwood ?

- Appelle-moi Lara. Tu veux bien me suivre ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

            Comme par miracle, sa douleur s'était apaisée. . . comme si le contact de Lara avait fait disparaître sa souffrance. Lara la conduisit à l'extérieur et se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite. Là, Callista découvrit fascinée, cinq tombes, à l'abri de la neige, protégées par l'épais rideau de branches des arbres, juste à la lisière de la forêt. Elle déchiffra les noms : Emily Campbell, Remus Lupin, Lavande Brown, Neville Londubat. . . et un peu à l'écart. . . Hermione Granger Malefoy Rogue. Les dates de décès étaient identiques.

            Le combat contre Viviane. . . Personne ne lui avait parlé de ces tombes. Ce qui raviva sa rancœur contre Harry Potter, Severus Rogue et les hypocrites qui les entouraient.

- Pourquoi me montrez-vous ces tombes ?

- Parce que je crois que tu dois les voir. Cela fait partie de ton héritage. Il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Tu penses qu'Harry t'a trahie, qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que Severus, et je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais il ne faut pas te laisser abattre. Montre-leur que tu es une battante, et qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à te déstabiliser.

- Pensez-vous que j'en suis capable ?

- Déjà quand tu étais bébé, tu souriais toujours, tu pleurais rarement. Tu nous écoutais, comme si tu comprenais nos paroles. Pas une seconde tu n'as crains Adrian qui était alors un Loup-Garou non maîtrisé. J'aimerai que tu retrouves cette confiance en toi. Et le sourire par la même occasion.

- Vous m'en demandez trop.

- Quoi qu'en dise Harry, Melody et Drake sont tes frère et sœur. Ce sentiment est dans ton cœur, personne ne pourra rien y faire.

- Vous êtes une Fée. . .

- Oui.

- J'ai senti que vous étiez spéciale quand je vous ai vue la première fois.

- Je le prends comme un compliment.

- C'en est un.

- Alors merci.

            Elles se sourirent. Callista se sentait beaucoup mieux. Lara avait le don d'apaiser les gens. Le matin-même, elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs, alors qu'à présent, elle se sentait plus légère. . . pas heureuse, mais c'était comme si un grand poids avait été ôté de ses épaules.

- Merci à vous Lara. J'ai retrouvé ma confiance. Ils vont tous voir de quel bois je me chauffe !!

- Je te sens encore inquiète vis-à-vis de ton père. Tu ne sais pas comment réagir quand tu le verras. J'ai une solution. Ne lui adresse pas la parole, ni un regard. S'il s'adresse à toi, répond poliment, comme envers un Professeur. Et s'il cherche à te parler en dehors des cours, ignore-le. Il finira par se fatiguer tout seul.

- Harry va vous en vouloir s'il découvre que vous m'aidez.

            Lara rit.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Il a besoin de moi. Et considère que je fais mon devoir de Fée.

            Elles rentrèrent au château. Callista retourna à son dortoir, prit une douche brûlante, se lava soigneusement les cheveux, enfila un uniforme propre et se rendit au dernier cours de la matinée : DCFM.

            Le cours venait à peine de commencer. Elle frappa et entra avec un grand sourire.

- Excusez-moi d'être en retard, Professeur Black.

            Un peu désarçonné, Sirius mit un moment pour répondre.

- Ravie de vous revoir parmi nous, Melle Po. . . Rogue.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de rater un cours aussi intéressant.

- Vous me flattez.

- Vous le méritez.

            Elle lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite et alla s'asseoir. Sirius ne fut pas dupe. Il savait parfaitement que ce sourire cachait une chose : elle le tenait pour responsable de la situation, au même titre qu'Harry et Severus.

- Ça va Callista ? demanda Melody.

- A merveille. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- « Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? », répéta Melody incrédule. Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Mais pas du tout. Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure.

- Compte sur moi pour te le rappeller.

            Ils étaient vendredi, aussi n'eurent-ils pas cours l'après-midi. Sitôt le cours terminé, ils se rendirent tous les trois au Havre. Callista s'assit dans un fauteuil et regarda Melody et Drake.

- Alors ? interrogea Melody.

- Je t'en ai voulu un moment tu sais, Melody. Mais Harry aurait fini par l'apprendre de toute manière. Il ne veut plus me considérer comme sa fille. Maintenant, aux yeux de tous, je suis la fille de Rogue.

- Ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça. . .

- Non. Lara Penwood m'a aidée. Mais j'en veux au monde entier. Harry, Diana, Sirius, Shanna, Drago et par-dessus tout Rogue.

- N'es-tu pas un peu trop sévère ? demanda Melody.

- Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui ?

- Je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive pas à garder mon sang-froid dès que je me retrouve en face de lui. A chaque fois, ça dégénère. Mais j'ai un moyen pour éviter le pire. Lara m'a dit de l'ignorer.

            Melody et Drake restèrent silencieux.

- Cette situation est compliquée.

- Pire. . . Callista. . . nous n'avons plus le droit de te considérer comme sœur, dit Melody.

            Callista sourit.

- Je me fiche complètement de ce qu'a dit Harry sur ce sujet. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour mon nom, mais vous serez toujours mes frère et sœur de cœur.

            Ils unirent leurs mains.

- A jamais !!

            A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. Rogue entra, suivi de trois Serpentards : les jumelles Webster et Dean Riley.

            Callista se raidit. Drake s'avança.

- Que se passe-t-il, Professeur Rogue ?

- Nous accomplissons notre punition, répondit Dean.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Melody.

- Ils vont réparer la patinoire, répondit Severus, et nettoyer la Salle.

            Callista regarda la patinoire. Réparer et nettoyer, songea Callista. Severus donnait ses instructions aux trois jeunes gens et confisqua les baguettes.

- Interdiction de les aider, dit Severus à Callista, Melody et Drake.

            Callista s'approcha néanmoins d'Elisabeth qui portait un lourd seau rempli d'eau et trois balais. Elle prit les balais.

- Laisse-moi t'aider.

- Merci. . . murmura Elisabeth, en regardant Severus.

            Melody soupira en secouant la tête. Callista faisait tout pour défier Severus. Celui-ci s'était assombri. Callista le regarda droit dans les yeux. L'air se chargea d'électricité. Finalement, Severus haussa les épaules.

- Faites comme bon vous semblera, tant que vous n'utilisez pas la magie.

            Il quitta le Havre. Callista esquissa un sourire.

- Ce n'était pas très prudent, dit Drake.

- Ecoute, Drake, je ne lui ai pas parlé, je l'ai juste regardé. Et pour tout te dire, je suis révoltée par la punition. Cette Salle est immense ! A trois, ils ne pourront pas tout faire. . . mais à six, c'est faisable.

            Drake la regarda, horrifié.

- Tu veux désobéir à Rogue ?

- Cette Salle est la nôtre. Je suggère que nous prenions part au ménage. Melody ?

- Je suis d'accord.

- Ecoutez les filles, je vous aurai bien aidées, mais là c'est pas possible. J'ai un entraînement tout à l'heure. . .

- C'est vrai ? demanda Callista, soupçonneuse.

- Je te signale qu'on rencontre Pouffsouffle demain !! répondit Drake, indigné.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. . . Tu es dispensé de corvée.

- Tu es trop bonne, ironisa Drake.

            Drake les quitta. Callista et Melody attachèrent leur cheveux, se changèrent et se mirent à la tâche. Callista utilisa la magie pour réparer la patinoire, mais laissa Dean et Johanna égaliser la surface glacée et en supprimer les rayures. Ils travaillèrent tous les cinq joyeusement, et Melody ensorcela le piano pour qu'il joue une musique d'ambiance. Ils plaisantèrent ensemble et à 19 heures, ils avaient fini.

- Merci les filles, dit Dean, c'est sympa de votre part.

- De rien, répondit Melody. C'est Callista qu'il faut remercier.

- Merci à toutes les deux ! remercia chaleureusement Johanna.

            Ils se séparèrent. Melody et Callista retournèrent dans leur dortoir pour enfiler une robe sur leurs tee-shirts et jeans, et descendirent dîner. Callista emporta avec elle une petite boîte noire. Melody la reconnut.

- Ce n'est pas. . .

- Si.

            Dans le Hall, elles croisèrent Diana et Lara. Melody les salua avec sa gaieté habituelle, mais Callista resta sur sa réserve, même si elle sourit chaleureusement à Lara.

- Callista, ça va ? demanda anxieusement Diana.

- Oui, tout va à merveille, Mme Malefoy. Mais si j'ai un problème, je m'adresserai au Docteur Penwood, pour ne pas vous déranger, dit-elle froidement.

            Diana sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Callista entraîna Melody. Un peu plus loin, Melody se dégagea.

- Tu as été dure avec Diana.

- Je t'ai dit que pour le moment, j'en veux au monde entier. Diana m'a fait la morale quand elle a appris mon comportement soi-disant cruel.

- Mais elle est bouleversée.

            Elles jetèrent un coup d'œil à Diana. Celle-ci pleurait doucement, mais Lara la réconfortait en murmurant des paroles douces. Lara leva la tête et sourit à Callista. Tout allait bien.

- Allons Diana. . .

- Mais Lara. . . Tu as vu comme elle m'a parlé ? Alors que je suis sa tante ? Elle s'est toujours confiée à moi. . .

- Diana. . . tu es plus sensible que quiconque, surtout en ce moment. Laisse un peu de temps à Callista, elle va finir par ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûre. J'ai un certain instinct pour ces choses.

- Oui, j'oubliais que tu étais Fée.

- Allons dîner.

            La Salle était déjà remplie quand elles arrivèrent. Melody et Callista allèrent s'installer à leur table. Diana s'installa à côté de Drago qui remarqua ses yeux rouges.

- Tu as pleuré ?

- Ce n'est rien. Je suis beaucoup trop émotive. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien, je t'assure. . .

- Diana. . .

- J'ai eu un petit accrochage avec Callista.

- Quoi ?! Cette petite peste. . .

- Drago !

- C'est la vérité ! En ce moment, Callista est insupportable !

- Elle est un peu désorientée en ce moment, ça lui passera. Lara me l'a certifié.

- Si Lara le dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai !

            Quand Callista vit Severus s'installer à sa place, elle se leva et prit son coffret. Elle le posa devant lui et retourna s'asseoir sans un regard pour son père, ni les adultes qui s'interrogeaient, ni les élèves intrigués. Seule Melody savait ce qu'elle avait fait. Severus avait pâli en reconnaissant la boîte : c'étaient les rubis qu'il lui avait offerts à Noël. Il ouvrit la boîte. C'était effectivement ça.

- Severus, ça va ? demanda Harry à sa droite.

- Callista vient de me rendre le cadeau que je lui ai offert à Noël.

            Harry regarda Callista. Elle discutait avec Melody, mais observait les professeurs et leurs réactions. Elle adressa un sourire moqueur à Harry. Il soupira.

- Je crois que les choses ont empiré, murmura Harry.

- De toute manière, la situation ne peut pas être pire.

            Lara observait Callista. Elle souriait, revenait à la vie, mais ce n'était qu'apparences. Callista avait le cœur brisé. Elle avait été trahie, d'abord par Severus, puis Diana, Harry et Hermione qui refusait d'intervenir. Lara, la seule capable de lire dans le cœur des gens, comprenait son désarroi et jouait un rôle de confidente, puisque Callista ne faisait plus confiance à Diana.

- Tu te préoccupes de Callista ? demanda Adrian à ses côtés.

- Oui. . . Elle est malheureuse.

- On dirait pas.

- Je lis dans son cœur. Elle se montre odieuse avec Diana et Severus, mais c'est pour elle le meilleur moyen de se défendre, et de se protéger. Comme toi en quelque sorte.

- Et comme toi. Tu te cachais sans cesse derrière ta soi-disant timidité.

- Et toi derrière ta façade impassible à décourager n'importe qui.

- Pour en revenir à Callista, je crois qu'elle se construit une carapace.

- Une forteresese, rectifia Lara.

            Drake triturait sa serviette et contemplait son assiette vide depuis cinq bonnes minutes sans se décider à la remplir. On était samedi matin, et le match Serpentard-Pouffsouffle débutait dans une heure. Le premier match officiel de Drake. Depuis un quart d'heure, Melody et Callista ne le quittaient pas du regard, inquiètes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Callista.

- J'ai une idée, dit Melody.

            Elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Callista qui hocha la tête en riant. Toutes les deux se levèrent, traversèrent la Salle, et s'installèrent à la table des Serpentards, Drake entre elles. Elle ne se soucièrent pas des regards surpris des élèves, ou amusés des Professeurs.

- Drake, il faut que tu manges quelque chose, dit Melody.

- Et toi, alors, si tu t'étais vue. . .

            Callista remplit son assiette d'œufs et de bacon, et prit une fourchette.

- Ouvre la bouche, Drake.

- Calli. . .

            Elle lui fourra la fourchette dans la bouche sans prévenir. Melody fut prise de fou rire, tandis que Callista tentait de réprimer le sien. Drake s'étrangla, but une gorgée de lait pour faire passer le tout et regarda ses deux sœurs, furieux.

- Non, mais ça va pas ?

- Au moins, on a réussi à te faire avaler quelque chose, hoqueta Melody.

            Drake finit par rire, contaminé par la joie de ses deux sœurs. Il finit l'assiette que Callista avait garnie pour lui et se leva quand son capitaine vint le chercher. Celui-ci était un colosse de 1,90 mètres, en Septième Année, du nom de Michael Kalvin. C'était l'un des Batteurs de l'équipe.

            Tous les élèves se rendirent au terrain. Tout Gryffondor encourageait Pouffsouffle, aussi eurent-elles droit à quelques regards de travers quand elles encouragèrent Serpentard.

- J'aimerai bien que Serpentard gagne, souhaita Melody. Pour avoir le privilège de me mesurer à Drake. Franchement. . . Il a de meilleures notes que moi en cours, a toujours été meilleur que moi en toutes les disciplines.

- Sauf le piano.

- Tu parles ! J'aimerai le battre au moins une fois !

- Déjà, vous n'êtes pas dans la même Maison. Tu rivalises avec lui. Vous avez le même niveau, les mêmes aptitudes. C'est juste que tu manques de confiance en toi, alors que Drake est confiant. C'est pour ça que tu as l'impression qu'il est meilleur que toi.

- Mais. . .

            Le reste de la phrase de Melody fut noyé dans les cris des élèves. Les deux équipes venaient d'entrer sur le terrain. Greg Thrace, capitaine de Gryffondor, s'approcha de Melody.

- Observe bien le jeu de ton frère. On pourrait se retrouver contre les Serpentards.

- Pas de problème Greg. Mais je le connais pratiquement par cœur. Nous ne sommes pas jumeaux pour rien.

- Faux jumeaux, rappela Callista.

- Ça ne change rien, répliqua Melody.

            Le Souafle fut lancé. Le capitaine Kalvin envoya dès l'entrée de jeu un cognard sur le capitaine adverse et Poursuiveur. Le Souafle était aux mains des Serpentards, et ils marquaient déjà. Melody en resta bouche bée.

- J'y crois pas ! Ils mènent déjà à 10 secondes du début !!

- Ils sont forts et rapides, analysa Callista.

            Les Poursuiveurs, deux garçons minces et rapides, et une fille, plutôt jolie, tous trois en Sixième Année avaient un jeu d'équipe remarquable. Leurs passes précises et rapides déroutaient les Pouffsouffles qui n'arrivaient pas à marquer un seul but. Il fallait également compter la gardienne, en Cinquième Année, qui avait d'excellents réflexes.

- Pas de doute, cette équipe est entraînée à la perfection, murmura Melody.

- C'est Rogue qui supervise leur entraînement, expliqua Thrace. Rogue est en plus l'un des Professeurs.

- Pourquoi on ne demanderait pas à Sirius d'en faire autant avec nous ?

- Il est trop occupé avec ses fonctions de Directeur Adjoint, répondit Greg.

- Laisse-moi lui poser la question, répliqua Melody. Il ne sait rien me refuser.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu as des liens privilégiés.

- Sirius est le parrain de mon père.

- Rien que ça !

            L'un des Batteurs de Pouffsouffle venait de recevoir un Cognard dans le ventre qui l'avait envoyé à terre. Pouffsouffle eut un penalty, mais le rata, bloqué par la Gardienne. Serpentard repartit à l'attaque et marqua. Ils menaient à 70 à 0.

            Il n'y avait pas de doute, Mark Smithson, Eddy Bride et Emma Philips étaient très efficaces, tout comme Sophia MacDouglas, leur Gardienne. Soudain, on vit Drake foncer à travers le terrain. L'Attrapeur de Pouffsouffle fit de même, mais la Flèche de Lumière était beaucoup trop rapide pour lui. Drake ne se souciait plus de rien. Les Serpentards profitèrent de cette inattention pour continuer le match. Ils menaient 110 à 0.

            Drake ne quitta pas le Vif d'Or devant lui. Drake accéléra encore un peu, et il put saisir la petite balle dorée presque sans effort. Les Serpentards hurlèrent de joie. Melody et Callista applaudirent vivement Drake.

- Ça y est !! On voit Serpentard en finale !! Je suis folle de joie !

- Modère tes ardeurs ! calma Thrace. Serpentard n'est pas évidente à battre !

            Melody mit les poings sur les hanches.

- Allons Greg ! Notre équipe vaut la leur, et tu es un capitaine remarquable !!

            Greg rougit sous le compliment.

- Euh. . . oui, merci beaucoup !

            Il s'éloigna vivement. Callista sourit.

- Viens, allons féliciter Drake.

J'espère que vous avez aimé !!! Callista est toujours furieuse contre les adultes, et ça s'arrange dans seulement deux chapitres !!! Quoi qu'il en soit, l'action commence au prochain chapitre avec l'arrivée de la méchante !!

Tout d'abord, merci pour tous les compliments que vous me faites !! Vous me touchez vraiment beaucoup !!!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Wynzar** : ouais en quelque sorte, c'est une histoire de famille. Mais ma mère ne participe que quand je lui demande son avis. Quoique. . . elle intervient même quand je lui demande rien. Elle écoute souvent les idées quand j'en parle avec mes sœurs, et elle me donne son avis, même si parfois je suis pas d'accord avec elle. Et elle n'est pas d'accord avec moi non plus !!! Elle ne voulait pas que je tue Hermione !! Concernant ma vitesse d'uploadage, c'est surtout en fonction des reviews tu sais. Quand je vois que j'en reçois plus, ou qu'ils se raréfient, hop pour un nouveau chap !! Et puis, je n'aime pas faire attendre mes lecteurs, surtout quand je m'arrête en plein milieu de l'action, c'est-à-dire souvent !!! Tu t'aides des plans de fictions ? Moi aussi, mais j'ai tellement tendance à tout changer en plein milieu avec une nouvelle idée que ça sert pas à grand-chose. Par exemple, j'avais prévu un plan à suivre pour cette quatrième partie, et j'ai changé mes plans déjà trois fois, et je suis pas loin de penser à un quatrième changement, avec tout ce que j'ai déjà écrit !! Et pour cette fois, c'est à cause d'une suggestion d'un lecteur !! Concernant Adams, tu as raison, mais j'ai pensé à la même chose que toi. Pour le moment je me calque sur Lucius, mais tu verras que les personnages vont complètement diverger dans les prochains chapitres. Je vais le faire plus cruel, si j'y arrive !! Et comme tu t'en doutes, je mijote un coup de théâtre dont tu me diras des nouvelles (dans le genre de Ron). Je crois que je vais avoir droit à un Shocking ! de la part de mes lecteurs !!! D'où tu sors que c'est Callista qui va être enlevée ? J'ai suggéré un enlèvement, mais pas que ce serait forcément Callista !!! Non, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre. Melody si tu veux savoir. Mais là, c'est Harry qui ne restera pas amorphe. Tu crois que la taille de ma fiction décourage les lecteurs ? Oh, tu me fiches un doute tout à coup là !! Je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'aller aussi loin. Mais les lecteurs qui découvrent ma fic (il y en a encore !) adorent, donc. . . C'est vrai que côté intrigue, je me suis pas mal démenée pour en élaborer une qui tienne le coup. Je me demande encore comment j'en suis venue là. Au départ j'étais partie sur une seule partie, avec Ron définitivement méchant. Mais bon, c'est quand même ma sœur qui m'a encouragée, et qui m'a trouvé le personnage de Victoria !! Euh. . . ta review s'est terminée un peu abruptement, mais je considère que c'est la fin. Si tu veux rajouter quelque chose et surtout me dire tes impressions sur le chap que tu viens de lire, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !!

**Ginny Malefoy** : Adrian et Lara sont mignons, c'est vrai !! C'est mon couple préféré !! Le mal de tête de Callista, c'est suite à son accident, mais dans la 5e partie. . . Qui sait ?

**Sandy** : eh bien nouvelle parmi nous !! Bienvenue !!

**Eve** : c'est vrai que Callista en veut à tout le monde à cause de ça !! Et comme dit Drago, elle est insupportable !! Severus n'a pas fini d'en baver avec elle !!

**Lexyann** : désolée pour la confusion, mais comme je reçois parfois des reviews avec des lecteurs qui changent sans arrêt de pseudo, comment veux-tu que je devine ? Merci !!

**Falcony **: encore un nouveau (ou nouvelle). Bienvenue parmi nous !! Un mois pour lire la saga !! Bravo !! Ma fic est plus rapide à lire qu'à être écrite, ça je peux te l'assurer !! Eh bien maintenant, tu peux mettre des reviews plus régulières n'est-ce pas ?

**Shiny** : oui, je suis d'accord avec toi Harry a été un peu dur. Je le lui ai dit, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Tu sais que Harry est têtu quand il veut !!!! -p

**Mystikal** : t'en fais pas, Ginny va intervenir dès le chap 13 pour mettre les points sur les i. Bien sûr qu'elle n'est pas d'accord !! Mais en effet, c'est surtout pour essayer d'arranger les choses entre Severus et Callista, même si ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner, si Lara met son grain de sel !!

**Profegam** : tu es nouveau ou pas ? Parce que vu ta review, on dirait que tu es un habitué !! Mais si c'est pas le cas, bienvenue parmi nous !!

**Ranaé** : toi aussi tu trouves que Harry est dur avec Callista ? Décidément… Callista est une enfant martyre !!!

**Watery 136** : tu m'adores tellement que tu as envie de m'étrangler ? Alors j'ose pas me demander ce que tu fais aux gens que tu n'aimes pas !!!

**Coco** : oui, les relations Callista-Severus sont difficiles, mais Callista a hérité du caractère de son père !! Lara est plus sûre d'elle oui, elle a pris confiance en elle, et Adrian est toujours fou d'elle… J'adore ce couple créé de toutes pièces par mon imagination !! Severus qui perd son sang-froid c'est pas mal comme scène. Et j'ai adoré écrire ça. Et merci pour tous les compliments, je sais pas si c'est toujours mérité, mais je te remercie du fond du cœur !!

**Pascale** : merci pour ton compliment !! Tu lis les fics à ton bureau ? Je faisais pareil l'année dernière quand je travaillais !! Mais depuis j'ai repris mes études, et je lis chez moi hors connexion !! C'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs !! Mais c'est vrai que c'est pas pratique !! Essaie tout de même d'installer Internet chez toi, tu verras, c'est utile !! Moi-même j'ai du batailler et argumenter deux bonnes semaines avec ma mère pour obtenir Internet !! Et du coup, c'est moi qui paye, donc elle a rien à dire !! Tu dis que tu n'as pas d'imagination, mais je pense que si tu te lances, sur une petite idée, ça finira par venir tout seul !!

**Cool** : Harry y va un peu fort c'est vrai !! Mais la fin justifie les moyens, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te fous d'Hermione, eh bien !! Moi qui pensais qu'elle était plus populaire que ça. . . Pour Lara, tu verras ce que je lui réserve. Il y aura des méchants dans les deux parties qui restent. D'ailleurs, on va en apprendre un peu plus dans les chap 13 et 14. Et puis si y'a pas de méchants, la fic devient ennuyeuse !! Et puis tu connais mes pulsions sadiques, il faut bien que je fasse du mal à mes personnages, non ?

**Tiffany** : ça chauffe comme tu dis, et c'est pas fini !!

**Solar** : merci !!!

**SaphiraOrchidée** : moi réussir mes examens ? C'est clair que tu n'as pas vu les sujets !! Je vais t'épargner et ne pas te donner d'exemple, mais c'était loin d'être simple !!! A mon avis, je vais avoir droit au rattrapage, tu sais comme au bac ? Je suis contente que tu aimes !!! Et _Joyeux anniversaire_ !!

**Cerendy Potter** : je suis contente que tu aimes !! Callista et Rogue, c'est pour le chap 14 !!

**Luna** : merci !!

**Ryan** : toi tu adores les fins brusques, mais pas certaines qui veulent me tuer !!

**C'ian **: ouh, question délicate !! En effet, l'Héritier est mort, mais comme j'ai commencé avec l'Héritier de Voldemort partie 1, et que ça continue comme ça, j'ai trouvé plus simple de continuer avec ce titre pour que les lecteurs qui me suivent le trouvent tout de suite. Je sais pas si tu m'as comprise, mais l'Héritier étant connu, si j'avais intitulé ma partie 4 seulement Orpheline, je sais pas si tous les lecteurs auraient suivi !! D'ailleurs, qui te dit qu'il est réellement mort ?

**Liv **: merci pour tes impressions. Je t'avoue que pour Lara et Adrian, j'ai réécrit la scène deux fois parce que j'étais pas satisfaite. Harry a été dur, je sais. Lara va jouer un rôle assez important par la suite, et pour Drake, à part le fait qu'on le voit plus souvent dans le chap 19… Euh, je peux me débrouiller pour qu'on le voie plus souvent si tu le souhaites, mais l'action se précipite à partir du chap 21 et je sais pas si je vais pouvoir. En gros, à partir du 21, c'est la guerre contre la Destructrice, et je sais pas encore comment tout ça va se terminer. Et non, mes exams ne se sont pas bien passés !!!! C'est même la catastrophe !! Mais vous êtes tous persuadés que je m'en suis sortie !! Enfin, on verra bien !! Croise les doigts pour moi, le 6 juin ce sont mes résultats !! Je sens que je vais me stresser toute la journée moi. . . Bon, gros bisous, et merci !!

**Safaa** : merci de laisser une review même si tu n'as rien à dire. Les problèmes familiaux, c'est jusqu'au chap 12, et le chap 13 va remuer tout le long. Eh oui, il voit enfin l'arrivée des méchants !! Enfin, de la méchante, les autres arrivent après. Pourquoi es-tu déprimée ? C'est la sortie tardive du tome 5 qui te met dans cet état ?

**Kahina **: pourquoi aurais-tu pensé que ce serait moins bien ? Tu trouves que la réaction de Callista n'est pas assez violente ? Tu es difficile à satisfaire là !! Alors déjà quand elle découvre que Severus est son père, elle défonce la porte. Ensuite, elle jette son père en cours de Potions, et elle n'a pas trop le choix d'accepter la décision d'Harry, mais elle mène quand même la vie dure à Severus !!

**Satell** : tu trouves que ça devient compliqué ? Attends de lire le chap 21 et tu me diras si c'est compliqué en ce moment. Je trouve même que les chap en ce moment sont plus que calmes !! Tu adores toujours Marcus ? Bon, je vais essayer de lui arranger quelque chose, mais je ne projette pas de le tuer à la fin de cette partie. En fait, j'ai besoin de lui pour la partie 5 !!

**Valria Granger** : Harry brusque avec Callista, il le faut bien !!

**Laila Bromanson** : tu as changé de pseudo !! Merci du compliment !!


	13. Quand la magie noire s'en mêle

            Bonjour tout le monde !!! Voici le chapitre que tout le monde attendait !!! Celui où l'action commence avec l'arrivée de la méchante !! Bon, je n'en dis pas plus, sinon bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 13 : Quand la magie noire s'en mêle 

            Drake afficha un sourire béat tout le reste de la journée, ce qui fit rire ses sœurs et ses équipiers. Melody et Callista étaient les seules Gryffondors qui étaient venues féliciter Serpentard. Même si la rivalité Serpentard-Gryffondor s'était un peu estompée depuis la chute de Voldemort, ils se fréquentaient encore rarement. Toutes deux furent bien accueillies par les Serpentards, et elles sympathisèrent même avec Emma, la Poursuiveuse. Elle avait de grands yeux bruns et des cheveux châtains courts, et son éternel sourire la rendait jolie et facile à aborder. Harry félicita Drake comme il avait félicité Melody et même Rogue leur consentit un sourire.

            Peu après, Melody voulut aller rendre visite à Sirius, mais Callista refusa de l'accompagner. Elles se reverraient au Havre. Sirius était dans sa chambre avec Shanna et Artémis. Shanna corrigeait des copies, tandis que Sirius aidait Artémis à faire ses devoirs. Melody frappa et entra.

- Melody !!

- Hello Artémis ! Comment tu vas ?

- Bien ! Et toi ?

- Ça va. Sirius, c'est toi que je viens voir. . . Salut Shanna. . . ce sont nos copies que tu corriges ?

- Oui, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire voir. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà corrigé ton devoir.

- Alors ?

- Tu as fait une bonne analyse des constellations.

- Ça veut dire que j'aurais une bonne note ?

- Tu le sauras lundi.

- Sympa, murmura-t-elle. Sirius. . . Mon équipe et moi avons besoin de ton aide.

- Oh, tu commences à trembler devant Drake ?

- C'est pas ça ! Rogue. . .

- Le Professeur Rogue, rectifia Sirius.

- Le Professeur Rogue, répéta docilement Melody, entraîne son équipe. Pourquoi pas toi ? Leur équipe est redoutable.

- Mon emploi du temps est surchargé, Melody. Thrace m'a. . .

- Directeur de Gryffondor, et tu ne fais rien pour nous aider. Sirius, je t'en prie !!

            Elle le supplia du regard, tout en joignant les mains. Shanna et Artémis rirent. Devant ce regard-botte secrète de Melody, Sirius ne pouvait rien refuser. Il soupira.

- Bon, je vais essayer d'arranger ça. Mais je ne te promets rien !

            Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur les joues.

- Oh, je t'adore, mon Sirius adoré !!

- Hé ! protesta Shanna. Melody, détache-toi de mon mari !

- De toute façon, Shanna, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Sirius a toujours été insensible à mes charmes. En plus, je suis quand même la fille de son filleul, non ?

- En effet, acquiesça Sirius. Allons, ma chérie, serais-tu jalouse d'une jeune fille de 11 ans ?

- L'âge ne compte pas en amour, répliqua-t-elle.

- Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, protesta Melody. Je le trouve simplement adorable et très séduisant !

            Ils éclatèrent de rire.

            Callista contemplait la patinoire, et regardait de temps en temps ses patins devant elle. Elle se décida à les enfiler, mais ne se résolut pas à aller sur la glace. Melody pénétra dans la Salle et vit ce que Callista voulait faire.

- Callista, tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Tu veux m'apprendre à patiner ? ironisa la jeune fille.

- Non, à réapprivoiser la glace, andouille.

            Callista soupira.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être méchante.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Allons, laisse-moi t'aider.

            Melody se dirigea vers l'armoire et se saisit de sa paire de patins que sa mère lui avait envoyé.

- Je savais bien que j'aurais besoin de mes patins. Maman me les a envoyés après que je me sois servie des tiens l'autre jour.

- Sympa de sa part.

- Maman n'approuve pas la décision de Papa. . .

- Ne parlons pas de ça, s'il te plaît.

- Comme tu voudras.

            Melody s'engagea sur la glace et fit quelques tours.

- Alors, tu viens ?

            Callista s'avança et posa le pied sur la glace. Elle s'agrippa au bord. Melody se posta devant elle, mains sur les hanches.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas me lâcher ce bord tout de suite et patiner avec moi.

- Je ne sais plus comment faire. . .

            Elle faisait un blocage complet, comprit Melody.

- Hé, vous faites quoi ? demanda Drake qui venait d'arriver avec Emma et Michael Kalvin.

- Callista a peur de se remettre à patiner.

- Je vois. . . Au fait, j'ai invité Emma et Michael, vous m'en voulez pas trop ?

- Non, ce sont aussi nos amis. Bienvenue au Havre, notre humble demeure.

- Pas si humble que ça, constata Emma. C'est super ici !! Un piano et une patinoire. . . des fauteuils, des tables. . . Encore mieux que notre Salle Commune.

            Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil. Michael l'imita. Drake s'approcha de ses sœurs.

- Elle bloque, murmura Melody à Drake.

- Laisse-moi faire.

- Tu as tes patins ?

- Papa me les a ramenés la semaine dernière. Et toi, d'où tu sors les tiens ?

- Maman. . .

            Ils éclatèrent de rire. Drake fila chercher ses patins. Dix minutes plus tard, il glissait sur la glace.

- Ça faisait longtemps que j'ai pas patiné. Melody, rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai abandonné le patinage ?

- Tu voulais nager.

- Ah oui. . . Bon Callista, tu viens ?

- Non. . .

- Alors, je viens te chercher. Melody ?

- OK.

            Ils la prirent chacun par le bras et l'entraînèrent au milieu de la patinoire et la laissèrent là.

- Hé !! Traîtres !! Vous allez me le payer !

            Emma s'approcha et s'accouda au bord.

- Tu fais un blocage n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, lors de mon premier match de Quidditch, il s'est passé la même chose. J'étais à peine en troisième Année, un Cognard m'a violemment heurtée et j'ai eu plusieurs côtes cassées, ainsi que le bras cassé à deux endroits. J'ai mis trois mois à m'en remettre, mais je ne voulais plus jouer. J'étais traumatisée. A chaque entraînement, à chaque fois que je voyais un Cognard arriver sur moi, je paniquais et perdait le Souafle, ou alors je tombais de mon balai. C'est Michal qui m'a redonné confiance en moi.

            Michael entoura les épaules d'Emma.

- Il faut que tu reprennes confiance en toi. N'aie pas peur de tomber et te blesser. Et puis, tu as de la chance, le patinage est moins dangereux que le Quidditch, conclut Michael en riant.

            Callista se détendit et sourit au couple. Elle respira et amorça une glissage, puis une deuxième. Bientôt, le son du piano s'éleva Melody s'y était installée. Drake l'encouragea.

- Ferme les yeux, laisse-toi porter par la musique. . . oui, voilà, c'est bien. . .

            Bientôt, Callista retrouva les gestes familiers, ses pas devinrent plus assurés, elle tenta quelques sauts, qu'elle réussit. Quand la musique s'arrêta, Melody, Drake, Emma et Michael applaudirent. Et Callista vit Lara qui applaudissait aussi.

- Lara !

- Félicitations, tu patines bien !

- Merci.

- Remercie donc tes amis. . .

            Callista se tourna vers les quatre personnes.

- Merci à vous quatre !! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez !!

- C'est tout naturel ! répondit Drake en la serrant dans ses bras.

            Ginny attendait Harry de pied ferme. Elle faisait les cent pas dans le salon, bras croisés sur la poitrine quand elle entendit enfin la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle se précipita.

- Enfin te voilà !! J'attends tes explications !

            Harry fixa sa femme, interloqué.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De Callista !!

- Oh. . .

            Harry ôta son manteau et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ginny le suivit.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Callista est déjà fragile émotionnellement et toi, tu. . .

- Sais-tu au moins ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Melody et Drake m'ont tout dit ! Tu as perdu la tête ? Callista est perdue en ce moment, entre les retrouvailles avec sa mère, et la découverte de l'identité de son père ! N'aurais-tu pas pu attendre un peu pour la jeter dans les bras de Severus ?

- Son comportement. . .

- Je sais comment elle s'est comportée !! Elle a été odieuse, certes, mais t'était-il venu à l'esprit que c'était de l'auto-protection ? En agissant comme tu l'as fait, tout ce que tu risques de provoquer, c'est une brouille définitive entre Severus et Callista !

- Ginny. . .

            Elle se calma un peu.

- Je sais que tu as fait ça pour son bien, mais. . . de là à. . . Tu aurais pû seulement imposer le reprise de son nom, mais pas en plus refuser tout lien avec nous. Tu l'as toujours considérée comme ta fille et. . .

- Cette décision a été la plus difficile que j'ai eue à prendre.

- Et résultat, elle en veut à tout le monde. Diana m'a écrit. Callista s'adresse à elle en l'appelant Mme Malefoy. Déjà que Diana est très sensible, surtout en ce moment. . . Tu imagines le choc. Heureusement que Lara est là. . . Comment va-t-elle au fait ?

- Bien, elle a terminé son apprentissage de Fée. . .

- Harry, je suis désolée de m'être emportée, mais j'aime Callista et elle doit être terriblement seule. C'est mon instinct de mère qui me le fait sentir. Je n'approuve pas ta décision, aussi, ai-je décidé de t'accompagner à Poudlard demain. Il faut que je lui parle.

- Mais. . .

- Non Harry. . . Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je me manifeste, mais je suis sa mère, au même titre qu'Hermione. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

            Harry soupira.

- Je n'ai jamais rien su te refuser. Au fait, Drake a eu son premier match aujourd'hui. Serpentard a gagné.

            Ginny sourit.

- Melody et Drake sont aussi doués que toi au Quidditch.

- Où sont Brian, Meagan et Kylie ?

- Brian est au foot, et Meagan et Kylie sont chez leur copines pour un anniversaire.

- Alors nous sommes seuls ?

            Harry avait une étincelle dans le regard.

- Harry !! Je suis toujours furieuse contre toi !!

            Il se leva et enlaça sa femme.

- Il faut bien que je me fasse pardonner. . . murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.

            Adrian préparait son cours quand Lara pénétra dans la pièce, portant un plateau avec une théière et deux tasses. Il sourit.

- Quelle délicate attention !

- Nous avons 11 ans à rattraper, rappela-t-elle en souriant. Alors, mon Adrian, qu'as-tu fait après mon départ ?

            Il lui narra ce qu'il avait fait et invita Lara à faire de même.

- J'ai été surprise quand je suis arrivée chez les Fées. C'est un Royaume magique, extraordinaire où tout n'est que beauté. Toutes les Fées sont blondes et portent la même combinaison. Etant apprentie, je fus prise en charge par la Reine elle-même et ses Fées Sacrées. Pendant 5 ans, j'ai développé mes pouvoirs, découvert de nouveaux pouvoirs, et je me suis liée d'amitié avec certaines d'entre elles. D'autres me méprisaient mais ne disaient rien car la Reine avait fait son choix. Quand je suis enfin devenue Fée, la Reine m'a laissé choisir entre vivre au Royaume et sur Terre. J'ai demandé un an de réflexion. J'ai profité de ce délai pour passer le diplôme de Médicomage, et j'ai fait mon choix quand j'ai su que tu étais ici. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, et il ne s'est pas écoulé un seul jour où je n'ai pas pensé à toi.

- Tu as bien réussi. Je t'aime Lara.

- Je t'aime. . .

            Elle se redressa brusquement et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. . . Je sens. . . des ondes maléfiques.

- A quoi tu sens ça ?

- Pouvoir de Fée. Je vais prévenir Harry.

- Il est à Londres.

- Alors Sirius, ou Severus. . .

            Ils croisèrent Sirius dans le couloir.

- Lara ? Tu as l'air inquiet.

- Je sens des ondes maléfiques. Quelqu'un se prépare à attaquer Poudlard.

- Tu es sûre ?

            Lara se contenta de le regarder.

- Bon, OK. Adrian envoie un hibou à Harry et va prévenir Severus. Lara, allons chercher Drago.

            Drago était à la Bibliothèque. Soudain Lara pâlit et vacilla. Drago la rattrapa comme elle tombait.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Elle est là, elle attaque. . . Elle est puissante, elle m'a repérée.

- Qui ?

- La Sorcière. . .

            Severus et Adrian les retrouvèrent dans le Hall.

- Harry ne sera pas là à temps, dit Lara. Allons à sa rencontre et voyons ce qu'elle veut.

            Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent. Shanna les avait rejoint. Une femme se tenait au milieu de la pelouse, vêtue de pourpre. Ses cheveux noirs ondulaient dans son dos. Ses yeux bleus les glacèrent jusqu'aux os.

- Où est Dumbledore ?

            Sirius et Severus échangèrent un regard. Cette femme avait 14 ans de retard !

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Drago.

- La Destructrice.

            Allons donc, une autre folle, songea Drago. Aussitôt, il ressentit une forte pression mentale. Elle l'attaquait mentalement !

- Je ne suis pas folle.

            Drago se prit la tête, en proie à une douleur insoutenable. Mais bientôt, elle s'atténua, remplacée par une chaleur bienfaisante. La Sorcière rugit de rage.

- Lara, murmura Drago.

            Ils se tournèrent vers elle. Elle sourit à Drago.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui.

- Où est Dumbledore ? répéta la Sorcière.

- Il est mort depuis 14 ans, répondit Severus.

- Ce vieux fou est mort ?

            Elle éclata de rire.

- Dans ce cas, personne ne pourra s'opposer à la destruction de Poudlard !!

            Ils pâlirent tous. Seule Lara resta calme. Elle murmura quelques paroles. La femme fixa le château.

- Destructo !

            Un rayon lumineux sortit de son doigt. Mais il heurta une barrière magique et fut annihilé. Elle baissa le bras, incrédule.

- Tu ne réussiras pas à briser la protection du château, Destructrice ! clama Lara.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Tu as devant toi la Fée Blue, protectrice officielle de Poudlard.

            Ils la regardèrent tous avec étonnement.

- Une Fée ? Comme c'est drôle. . .

- En quoi ?

- J'ai tué une Fée, il y a quelque temps. . . Une dénommée Calia.

- Ainsi, c'est toi qui a tué Calia. Je te ferai payer sa mort.

- Tu mourras avant.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

            Drago prit la parole.

- Elle utilise une magie mentale, sans baguette.

- Donc elle est dangereuse, conclut Sirius.

- Si Harry était là. . . commença Shanna.

- Mais il ne l'est pas, coupa Severus. Il faudra faire sans lui.

            Ils sortirent leurs baguettes.

- Vous utilisez encore ces bouts de bois archaïques ? Expelliarmus !

            Adrian, Sirius et Shanna furent violemment projetés en arrière. Drago et Severus résistèrent tant bien que mal.

- Accio baguettes ? cria une voix.

            C'était Harry.

- J'arrive à temps, on dirait.

            Il se tourna vers la sorcière.

- Je suis Harry Potter, directeur de cet établissement. Que nous voulez-nous ?

- Vous détruire. Vous êtes le Survivant. . . celui qui a défait Voldemort. . .

- En effet.

- Votre réputation n'est plus à faire.

- Dumbledore m'a appris tout ce que je sais. Il est en grande partie l'auteur de la défaite de Voldemort.

            Les yeux de la Sorcière se plissèrent.

- Vous étiez le protégé de Dumbledore ? Bien, alors vous souffrirez à sa place ! Endoloris !

            Harry ne vacilla pas. Il avait reçu et encaissé tellement de Doloris, qu'il ne les sentait plus. La Sorcière le fixa et intensifia le Sort. Harry resta impassible. Quand elle baissa le bras, il esquissa un sourire.

- C'est tout ce que vous êtes capables de faire ?

            Elle hurla de rage. Elle leva les bras au ciel.

- A moi mes fidèles !!

            Aussitôt une nuée de corbeaux recouvrit le ciel. Ils commencèrent à attaquer les sorciers qui durent se protéger le visage de leurs bras. Mais les becs acérés des oiseaux les réduirent bientôt en chair sanguinolente. La Sorcière lança un Doloris de nouveau à Harry qui céda sous la douleur, incapable de se concentrer avec les corbeaux. Elle regarda les autres sorciers : Sirius, Drago, Severus, Adrian, Lara et Shanna. Ils étaient tous des anciens élèves de Poudlard, elle en aurait mis sa main au feu. Et ils avaient tous connu Dumbledore. Ils mourraient tous. Elle lança un Doloris sur Severus, puis sur la Fée Blue.

- Immobilis ! s'éleva une voix.

            Tous les corbeaux s'immobilisèrent dans les airs.

            C'était Diana. Ne pouvant plus supporter de voir ses amis en mauvaise posture, elle était intervenue. Elle se tenait sur le seuil de la porte de Poudlard. La Destructrice éclata de rire.

- Une femme enceinte ?. . .

- Diana ! cria Drago. Rentre te mettre à l'abri !

- Et te laisser mourir ? Jamais de la vie ! Ecoutez, Destructrice, j'ignore qui vous êtes, mais nous ne vous avons rien fait. Moi-même je ne connais pas Dumbledore. Et il est mort. . .

- Très chère Diana, puisque c'est votre nom, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il m'a fait, il y a de ça 50 ans.

            Ils sursautèrent tous. 50 ans ? Mais cette femme devait avoir à peine 30 ans ! A moins que. . .

- La magie noire m'a redonné la jeunesse, et cette apparence restera à jamais. J'ai étudié des années durant pour surpasser Dumbledore, et voilà que j'apprends qu'il a trépassé. Mais Poudlard ne me résistera pas bien longtemps.

- Mais Mademoiselle. . . voulut plaider Diana.

- Endoloris !

- Reflexio ! lança Drago pour la protéger. Rentre au château !!

- Enervatum !

            Les corbeaux s'animèrent de nouveau. Drago avait eu le temps de se remettre.

- Carfollum Identia ! Aqua !!

            Un mur d'eau se dressa entre eux et les corbeaux. Puis l'eau entoura les corbeaux. En quelques secondes, ils furent noyés. Mais de nombreux oiseaux avaient réussi à s'échapper.

- Mes corbeaux !! De la magie noire ! reconnut-elle.

- Un Malefoy ne néglige jamais la magie noire, surtout pour sauver sa vie, et celle de ses amis.

- Un Malefoy ? Connais-tu Vadenius Malefoy ?

- Mais. . . c'est mon grand-père !!

- Un homme très séduisant. . . quand il étudiait à Poudlard, à Serpentard, bien évidemment.

- J'y comprends plus rien, murmura Sirius.

- Tu uses de magie noire ? Très bien, tu vas en avoir.

            La bataille s'engagea. Elle maintenait toujours le Doloris sur Harry et Severus, mais Harry se libéra et aida Drago. Severus fit de même, et bientôt, Sirius, Adrian et Shanna leur prêtèrent main-forte. Lara resta en arrière, observant le combat. Elle prononça une incantation, et sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, leurs bras blessés et lacérés se guérirent seuls. Par contre, la Sorcière le vit. Elle attaqua Lara.

- Pyros !!

            Une boule de feu se dirigea vers elle. Lara leva la main.

- Aqua.

            Un crépitement se fit entendre. L'eau éteignait le feu.

- Sevesia Pyros !!

            Lara pâlit. Cette fois, c'était de la magie noire fréquemment utilisée contre les Fées. Où avait-elle appris cette forme de sorcellerie ? Lara évita la boule de feu de justesse, mais elle la poursuivit. Adrian vint à son secours, mais ne put rien faire.

- Ça suffit ! cria Harry.

            Il en avait assez, et déploya sa puissance.

- Severus !

- OK !!

- Avalonia !!

            Tout ce bruit avait alerté les élèves du Collège. Melody, Drake et Callista étaient allés à la fenêtre du Havre. Dès qu'ils virent le danger, ils pâlirent. Callista, elle aussi, réprima un sursaut d'horreur. Sa colère s'était atténuée contre les adultes. Elle pâlit quand elle vit Severus s'effondrer sous le Doloris. Elle avait beau lui en vouloir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Même si elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le considérer comme son père, elle le respectait et l'appréciait pour ses qualités de professeur. Mais quand Diana intervint, Melody et Drake décidèrent d'agir. Ils descendirent, Callista sur leurs talons. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la Sorcière, ils tirèrent Diana à l'intérieur.

- Tous les trois !!

- Diana ! interrompit Melody. Tu es folle de mettre ta vie et celle du bébé en danger ?

- Mais Drago. . .

- Saura se débrouiller, compléta Drake. Retournons au Havre. Nous avons une bonne vue sur le combat là-haut.

- Non. Il faut que je reste ici. Au cas où il y aurait des blessés. Je ne peux pas gravir et descendre les escaliers rapidement, et en cas de besoin. . .

- Bon, alors suivons le combat d'ici, soupira Melody.

            Callista était restée silencieuse, tout en observant Diana. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais Diana finit par hausser les épaules et se détourna pour suivre le combat. Drake, Melody et Callista l'imitèrent. Ils pâlirent quand ils virent Harry et Severus unir leurs forces pour lancer un sort qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Voilà, ça vous a plu j'espère !!! Dans le prochain, on en apprends un peu plus sur la Destructrice. Et aussi une petite surprise, mais patientez donc un peu !!!

**Réponses aux revieweurs :**

**Safaa** : je te rassure, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de m'arrêter en plein milieu comme tant d'autres. Quand je commence quelque chose, je le finis !! Et de toute manière, j'aime énormément écrire, ça me libère du stress, et je peux penser à autre chose sans m'angoisser, sauf si c'est pour plaire aux lecteurs ! J'ai entendu parler des attentats bien entendu, et je suis désolée… Tu as de la chance d'avoir fini tes cours, car moi même si je les ai finis, j'attends toujours mes résultats !! Et je connais ce genre de prof de math, le genre qui s'habille toujours de la même façon avec une tête à faire pleurer !!! Je l'ai eu deux ans de suite au lycée !! Oh, il n'était pas méchant, mais juste un peu… bizarre, dans son monde… Enfin pas un super prof quoi !! En tout cas, fais attention à toi et bisous !!

**Liv** : Callista en veut à Diana d'accord, mais ça va pas durer longtemps !! Pour le match Gryffondor-Serpentard, attends le chap 19 !! Et je jetterai un coup d'œil à ta fic, c'est promis, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en ce moment !! Je travaille énormément sur ma fic, sans oublier tout ce qui est à côté (ménage, cuisine avec ma mère etc)… Bref, j'ai pas vraiment le choix quoi !! Je lis surtout le soir, donc pour les fics, c'est pas trop le bon moment pour l'ordi !! Merci !!

**Manou** : c'est bon, tu l'as ta suite !!! C'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage !! Et petite exclu, il n'y a pas qu'une fille !! C'est vrai je vais faire une partie 5, mais pas avec les enfants à 20 ans !! Ca va pas la tête ? Non, ce sera juste 6 ans de plus, avec Callista et les autres à 17 ans, en Septième année !! Oh là là faut que t'arrêtes le café, le thé et le Coca, parce que tu t'es embarquée dans un délire là… Mais je suis quand même d'accord avec toi : vive Alo et Wynzar… Et pas moi !! Et pour l'instant je vais pas sortir vive JKR, parce qu'elle nous fait trop attendre avec son tome 5 !! Je reviendrais peut-être à de meilleurs sentiments quand j'aurais pris connaissance de ce fameux tome, anglais ou français peu importe !! Voyons, que sont devenus tous les condisciples d'Harry et la famille Weasley… Pour tout dire, je les ai zappés, parce que la liste des personnages commence à s'allonger !! Mais je peux te dire qu'Arthur est devenu prof d'Histoire de la Magie !! Ben alors ? Et je crois que tu as vraiment besoin de te calmer !!! Va donc faire un tour sur la plage !!! Bisous !!

**Phenix 20** : merci !!!!

**Harriette Potter** : eh bien, tu es la sœur jumelle de notre héros national ? Que penses-tu des aventures de ton frère ? Et le fait qu'il soit devenu Sorcier-Mage ? Pour Callista, ce ne sera pas possible, mais tu en découvriras la raison dans le prochain chapitre !!

**Laila Bromanson** : merci !!

**Luna **: tu vas toujours droit à l'essentiel !! Merci !!

**Shiny** : je crois que ce chap te donne encore des envies de meurtre !! Je sais, je suis toujours comme ça !! En tout cas, merci !!!

**Ryan** : eh bien Monsieur-On-Veut-du-Sang, tu as dû être content !! Et puis, je ne suis pas partisane de la violence, néanmoins pour le combat final (je parle de la partie 5 là), je vais essayer de me déchaîner !!

**Wynzar** : j'ai pas le choix pour les réponses aux reviews, je suis du genre bavarde, et en plus j'ai pas mal de choses à dire par rapport à ce que toi tu me dis. Je n'écris pas ma fic avec l'aide de mes parents, c'est juste que quand j'ai besoin d'un conseil, je demande à mes sœurs, et ma mère met son grain de sel. Et puis, je ne me prive pas de demander son avis sur des choses dont je n'ai jamais fait l'expérience (un accouchement par exemple, je sais comment ça se déroule, mais bon…) J'ai énormément besoin d'avis de mon entourage, parce que c'est pas évident avec les lecteurs. J'adore avoir des reviews, mais c'est pas évident de satisfaire tout le monde et tout le monde contredit tout le monde !! Donc, je me base sur l'avis de mes sœurs et de deux de mes amis !! Toi aussi tu changes souvent tes plans ? Moi aussi !! En fait, je le fais plus que souvent !! Je rajoute sans cesse des passages, ou j'en enlève… Enfin ça dépend !! Tu veux une idée vicieuse ? Et bien tu vas en avoir une vers le début de la partie 5 !!! Mes sœurs et mes amis trouvent cette idée géniale. M'enfin, tu verras bien !! Et on verra une fois de plus mon sadisme à l'œuvre !! Niark ! Pour les idées que tu me suggères, je te remercie, mais j'ai déjà tout planifié, en gros pas en détail, parce que les détails je les change au fur et à mesure !! Tu trouves que Lara est trop présente ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire !!! Y'a un de mes lecteurs qui trouve qu'Hermione est trop présente, et toi tu trouves que c'est Lara !!! C'est un complot ou quoi ??? Et si t'es pas content, c'est pareil !!! C'est moi qui décide !! Et de toute manière, Lara sera de plus en plus présente par la suite, à cause du rôle que je lui fais jouer. Et je me complique aussi la vie en introduisant de nouveaux personnages. Pour l'arrêt un peu brutal de ta précédente review, c'est le site qui bogue ! Je ne reçois pas la totalité de la review dans ma messagerie, ce qui fait que je suis obligée d'aller voir sur le site et de copier directement dessus. Mais ça le fait qu'avec toi !! C'est le site qui a quelque chose contre toi faut croire !! Bon, bye et bisous !!

**Kahina** : l'Héritière est morte, bon. Mais ça empêche pas que j'ai fait d'autres méchants !! Pour Callista, je suis pas tout à fait d'accord. Elle n'a que 11 ans (12 depuis son anniversaire), donc même si elle perdait le contrôle elle peut pas faire beaucoup de mal. Enfin, merci tout de même !!

**Tiffany** : ça continue de chauffer !!Bizz !

**Alana chantelune** : bien sûr que Callista va se calmer avec le temps ! Elle tient tout de même de son père. Et faut dire qu'Hermione n'est pas si pire !! Petite rectification : pas une seule méchante, plusieurs !!

**Océane** : non, non et définitivement non !! Callista va rester gentille !!!! Je ne dirais pas autant pour certains autres personnages ! Que veux-tu dire par Severus qui est devenu une lavette ? C'est même pas vrai d'abord !! Et Rogue n'est pas méchant !! Relis un peu tes bouquins ! Il a essayé plusieurs fois d'Harry, même s'il est détestable !! Et non, la méchante c'est pas Lara !! Mon personnage préféré, pff, franchement !!!

**Watery 136** : si y'a pas de suspense et si tout est prévisible, comment veux-tu que j'arrive à vous intéresser un tant soit peu à ma fic ? D'autant que mes neurones chauffent à force !!! Merci quand même !!

**Lunenoire** : la réponse à ta question dans le prochain chap !!

**Pascale** : Callista a pardonné à sa sœur parce que Melody n'y est pour rien dans le secret que les adultes lui cachent. Si ton imagination est en panne, suffit d'attendre que l'inspiration revienne. Moi aussi j'ai des moments où c'est la panne sèche !! Mais bon, je dois admettre que j'étais bonne en français, et que je lis beaucoup !! Je tire mes idées de toutes mes lectures !! Sans pour autant plagier !! Pas de ça avec moi !!

**Cerendy Potter** : voici la suite !! Merci !!

**Ginny Malefoy** : Callista est cruelle, je sais tout le monde me le répète. Mais ça va s'arranger !! Pour Drago, tes prières ont été entendues !!! Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite !! Merci !!

**Satell** : merci !!! Et si tu veux la réponse à tes questions, tu sais ce que tu dois faire !!! Mais tu peux aussi attendre !! Merci pour le compliment !!

**Falcony** : la situation va bientôt s'arranger. La finale de Quidditch, c'est chap 19 !!

**Coco** : la situation Callista-Severus va évoluer dès le chap 14. Pour la finale, voir la réponse que j'ai faite à Falcony (juste au-dessus !) Et merci pour tous les compliments !!

**Valria Granger** : merci !!

**Sandy** : merci toi aussi !

**Cool** : tu as oublié de reviewer pour le chap 11 !! J'ai bien ri quand tu m'as narré ton aventure au CDI !! Mais ne te laisse pas décourager par une sale documentaliste !! C'est vrai que le bouquin est peut-être un peu… axé sur ça !! Mais ce livre est considéré comme un classique ! Je l'ai pas lu, mais juste parce que j'arrive pas à le trouver ! Pas trop de morts ? Je sais pas… Tu me connais !!!

**Lexyann** : j'espère que tu as aimé !! Et merci !!

**Solar** : je penserai à aller lire ta fiction !!

**Saphiraorchidée** : je te remercie pour ta proposition, mais je doute que tu aies pu m'aider !! Tu veux un aperçu des disciplines ? Statistique, Institutions Administratives, Institutions Européennes, Economie Monétaire. Voilà pour le principal !! Merci pour le compliment !! Comme tu le sais, je vais faire une partie 5, la dernière, et j'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter d'écrire. J'ai tout plein d'autres idées de fic !!


	14. Prise de conscience

            Coucou tout le monde !! L'arrivée de la Destructrice a déclenché pas mal de réactions !! Mais les révélations dans les prochains chap sont assez bizarres pour tout vous dire !! Autant dire que je me suis un peu remuée pour concocter une histoire a peu près cohérente !! Mais bon, je compte sur vous pour me faire part de mes erreurs si jamais il y en a !!!

            **Publicité** : cette fois je passe à **Rencontre Aveuglante** de SaTeLL !! Elle est vraiment super !! Je l'adore ! (je sais, je dis ça pour chaque fic, mais c'est pas ma faute si elles sont excellentes !)

            Au fait, j'ai dépassé les 300 reviews !!! Je suis folle de joie !!!

            Sur ce bonne lecture tout le monde !!

Chapitre 14 : Prise de conscience 

- Avalonia !!

            La rune bien connue tournoya dans l'air et bientôt l'habituelle boule dorée s'éleva devant eux.

- La forme ultime d'Avalonia, reconnut la Sorcière en pâlissant.

- Vous avez fini par comprendre ?

            Les corbeaux survivants se regroupèrent autour de leur maîtresse.

- Deux Sorciers-Mages. . . Hmm. Intéressant !

            Harry et Severus perdirent patience. Ils lancèrent le sort sur la Destructrice. Les corbeaux se regroupèrent et firent un bouclier pour la protéger. Elle en profita pour transplaner. Les corbeaux se dispersèrent et attaquèrent les Sorciers. Lara, affaiblie par le sort lancé contre elle, s'effondra. Drago lança des jets de flammes avec sa baguette magique, et les fit fuir. A ce moment, Diana se précipita.

- Drago !!

- Occupe-toi de Lara. . .

            Melody et Drake se précipitèrent et se jetèrent dans les bras de leur père.

- Papa !! Que voulait-elle ? demanda Melody.

- Détruire Poudlard, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

            Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous à l'infirmerie, Diana pansant les quelques égratignures infligées par les corbeaux. Lara avait en plus des brûlures dues à la boule de feu, mais Diana les apaisa efficacement. Ralentie par sa grossesse, elle fut secondée par Melody, Drake et Callista. Celle-ci, bien qu'elle restât muette, préparait de l'eau et des compresses, ainsi que les plantes médicinales.

            Melody s'occupait de Sirius et Adrian, Drake, lui, courait entre Harry et Shanna, et Diana s'occupait de Drago et Lara. Diana croisa le regard de Lara, et toutes les deux regardèrent Severus seul dans son coin. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Diana, alors que Lara s'adressait à Callista.

- Callista ?

- Oui Lara ?

- Tu pourrais t'occuper du Professeur Rogue ?

            Callista et Severus sursautèrent. Mais Callista releva la tête avec détermination.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux.

            Mais Severus protesta.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de soins.

- Mais si Severus, tu en as besoin, comme tout le monde, affirma Diana.

            Callista prit de l'eau, jeta des feuilles de menthe et de laurier, connues pour leurs propriétés antiseptiques et s'approcha. Comme tout le monde, Severus avait le visage, les mains et les avant-bras écorchés. Elle nettoya doucement les plaies, s'efforçant soigneusement de ne pas croiser son regard, et Severus se laissa faire. Le silence était tombé dans la pièce, et tous observaient le père et sa fille, impassibles tous les deux. Quand elle eût fini, Callista s'écartai précipitamment de son père, toujours sans un regard pour lui. Il y avait du progrès, constata Lara. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, et une tornade rousse s'abattit sur Harry. Ils levèrent les yeux. C'était Ginny.

- Maman ? appela Melody.

- Ma chérie. . . Que s'est-il passé ?

            Harry soupira.

- Ginny, je croyais t'avoir demandé de rester à Londres.

- Moi, rester à Londres, alors que tu recevais un hibou express d'Adrian et disparaissait sans rien m'expliquer ? Tu me connais mal. Je n'ai pas pu patienter plus longtemps. Alors ?

            Tout en parlant, elle avait pris la place de Drake pour soigner son mari.

- Nous avons une nouvelle ennemie, annonça Drago.

            Ginny le regarda.

- Explique-toi.

- Elle s'appelle la Destructrice. Elle en veut à Dumbledore, mais sachant qu'il est mort, elle a voulu détruire Poudlard. Elle est forte, et maîtrise la magie noire à la perfection. Peut-être même mieux que moi. De même, elle n'a pas besoin de baguette magique. Elle a le pouvoir d'invoquer les corbeaux. Et elle sait que Harry et Severus sont Sorciers-Mages, au moment où ils ont lancé l'Avalonia. Elle s'est enfuie.

- C'est un bon résumé de la situation, dit Adrian. Mais il manque quelque chose. Lara ?

- Je la connais. Enfin, j'ai entendu parler d'elle. Elle maîtrise une magie puissante. . . La Magie Antique, la seule qui puisse nuire aux Fées.

- Je me rappelle, intervint Shanna. Tu as mentionné une de tes consoeurs. . .

            Lara hocha la tête.

- Il y a quatre ans, la Fée Calia a été envoyée en mission sur Terre. Elle devait enquêter sur la montée en puissance d'une mystérieuse organisation magique maléfique, qui pourrait bien devenir plus dévastatrice que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Elle n'a jamais découvert qui était à la tête de cette organisation, elle a été tuée alors qu'elle tentait de s'infiltrer. Notre Communauté, ainsi que notre Reine ont été sévèrement secouées par cette perte. Nul ne peut tuer une Fée, surtout pas en usant de magie noire ordinaire. Il apparaissait donc que le meurtrier avait accès à la Magie Antique. C'est aujourd'hui que je découvre enfin notre ennemie. Elle m'a mise en difficulté tout à l'heure. Elle est redoutable. Elle pratique la magie sans baguette, mais elle peut également infliger des tortures mentales destructrices pour la victime. Ce qui lui confère un net avantage sur nous.

- Tu t'es présentée comme la Fée Blue. . . se rappela Drago.

            Lara eut un sourire mystérieux.

- Blue est mon nom de Fée. La Reine me l'a donné à la fin de mon apprentissage. Les Fées ont toutes deux prénoms. Le nom qu'elles ont à la naissance, et leur nom de Fée, une fois que tous leurs pouvoirs se sont révélés à elles. La Reine m'a assignée à la protection de Poudlard. Depuis quatre ans, depuis le meurtre de Calia, toutes les Forces Occultes se sont réunies pour empêcher cette organisation maléfique d'étendre son emprise. Mais cela s'avère plus que difficile. Les membres de l'Organisation maîtrisent la Magie Antique, mais nous n'avons aucun moyen pour les reconnaître. Ils n'ont aucun signe distinctif comme les Mangemorts autrefois. Si je croisais un membre dans la rue, je serais incapable de l'identifier, ni même de savoir que c'est un Membre. La Reine a réalisé que Poudlard, et plus spécialement Serpentard pourrait fournir des futurs membres. Sachant la vie que je choisirai, elle m'a nommée Protectrice Officielle de Poudlard pour deux raisons : d'abord, pour éviter que les jeunes Serpentards ne penchent du mauvais côté, et ensuite pour venir en aide aux deux Sorciers-Mages.

- Tu dis que les Forces Occultes se sont réunis. . . reprit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je parlais de toutes les créatures magiques en dehors des Sorciers. Les Sorciers ont beau être puissants mais vous n'en restez pas moins de fragiles humains. Nous avons joint les Centaures, certains Loups-Garous maîtrisés, des Vampires possédant leur âme, les Fées, les Anges, les Elfes de Maison. . .

- Les Elfes de Maison ? répétèrent en chœur les personnes présentes.

- Tout à fait. Ils donnent l'impression d'être asservis par les Sorciers, mais leur mission est de surveiller, d'espionner et de protéger. Avant que Dobby ne soit libéré des Malefoy, il y a de ça quelques années, par Harry, il jouait le rôle d'un espion pour le cas où Voldemort reviendrait. Ils sont puissants, et peuvent pratiquer la magie à son plus haut niveau.

- Il y a énormément de choses que nous ignorions, murmura Sirius.

- En effet, et je ne peux vous énumérer toutes ces choses, nous en aurions pour des mois entiers, approuva Lara. Mais pour l'instant, il faut que j'envoie un message à la Reine pour la prévenir des événements d'aujourd'hui. Veuillez m'excuser.

            Avant de sortir de la pièce, Lara lança sans se retourner.

- Hermione, vous pouvez apparaître et prendre part aux discussions vous savez.

            Et elle sortit. Hermione apparut avec un sourire contrit aux côtés de Severus.

- Tu as tout écouté ? demanda Harry.

- Bien évidemment. Lara savait que j'étais présente depuis le début. Elle m'a souvent regardée. . . alors que j'étais invisible. Cette histoire m'inquiète.

- Tu n'es pas la seule, dit Shanna. Je vais prévenir le Ministère de se tenir sur ses gardes. Cette histoire d'organisation ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- A qui le dis-tu ? renchérit Hermione. J'ai assisté au combat. Cette Destructrice est vraiment redoutable. Elle a su blesser Lara, et elle a été surprise par les pouvoirs de Severus et Harry. A l'évidence, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver deux Sorciers-Mages contre elle. A la prochaine attaque, elle sera préparée, et je ne donne pas cher de vos vies.

- Nous voilà repartis en guerre, soupira Sirius. Quand tout cela se terminera-t-il ?

            Malgré ces nouvelles déprimantes, ils refusèrent de se laisser abattre. Sirius et Drago se mirent d'accord pour préparer le bal de la Saint-Valentin, tandis qu'Harry, assisté de Shanna, Lara, Severus et Hermione, revoyait les défenses de Poudlard. Shanna suggéra quelques pièges utilisés par les Aurors et Lara rajouta quelques charmes redoutables fréquemment utilisés par les Fées.

            Callista, Melody et Drake passèrent du temps à la Bibliothèque pour essayer de se renseigner sur Avalonia et le statut de Sorcier-Mage, Harry se refusant à mêler ses enfants et Callista dans cette lutte. Pour lui, moins ils en sauraient, mieux c'était. Mais ils ne se laissèrent pas faire, et entreprirent des recherches. Et ils étaient allées de découverte en découverte. L'Avalonia était un Sortilège de haut niveau, conçu par Merlin lui-même. Il existait trois niveaux différents du Sort, et le troisième niveau et le plus difficile n'était atteint qu'après de longues années d'entraînement par un Sorcier. Celui qui réussissait à atteindre ce stade devenait alors un Sorcier-Mage, ce qui était le grade suprême des Sorciers. Merlin était jusqu'à ce jour le seul Sorcier-Mage connue, mais Lara, au courant de leurs recherches, leur révéla que Godric Gryffondor, l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard en était également un. Melody et Drake n'en revenaient pas. Leur père, un Sorcier-Mage ? Callista avait les mêmes interrogations dans sa tête. Elle était la fille d'un Sorcier-Mage.

            Callista méditait seule au Havre sur les derniers événements. Melody était à l'entraînement de Quidditch et Drake avait un devoir de Métamorphoses à terminer. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Lara ?

- Tu sembles absorbée dans d'intenses réflexions.

- Je réfléchissais à tout ce qui nous arrivait. Aux possibles conséquences si une guerre magique éclatait. Et au monde moldu si cette guerre éclatait. Je n'ose penser à. . .

- Tu es extrêmement intelligente Callista. Tu as hérité des dons de ta mère et de ton père.

- Mon père ?

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, Severus Rogue est ton père. Tu as hérité de sa puissance de Sorcier-Mage. Et ta mère n'était pas loin de le devenir quand elle a été tuée.

- Ma mère, une Sorcière-Mage ?

- Oui. Elle avait tendance à se sous-estimer, mais j'ai assisté à la montée en puissance de son Aura. Si elle avait eu plus confiance en elle, et si elle s'était entraînée plus, elle serait devenue Sorcière-Mage avant le combat contre Viviane, et ne se serait pas fait tuer. Callista, ton Aura est un pur mélance de puissance et d'intelligence à l'état brut. Fais-en bon usage.

- Lara. . . Je commence à me demander si j'ai eu tort. . .

- Tort de quoi ?

- De mépriser mon père.

            Lara retint un sourire. Elle avait encouragé Callista à l'ignorer mais cela avait eu l'effet inverse, exactement comme Lara l'avait souhaité. Callista s'intéressait à son père. Elle avait senti l'émoi de la jeune fille quand elle avait soigné son père, et ce n'était plus du mépris qu'elle ressentait. Non, Callista commençait à vouloir mieux connaître son père, et souhaitait inconsciemment se rapprocher de lui.

- Tu es la seule à connaître la réponse à ça, Callista. Mais je sens que tu veux te rapprocher de lui. Je me trompe ?

- Non. . . Mais cette perspective me terrifie.

- Alors vas-y en douceur.

            Lara la quitta. Callista soupira. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Callista ignorait son père, restant silencieuse en cours, se contentant de prendre des notes et confectionnant ses potions sans enthousiasme. Severus lui-même ne lui accordait aucune attention, mais restait fidèle à lui-même en favorisant Serpentard et enlevant des points à Gryffondor, comme à son habitude. Callista se redressa. Dès demain, elle recommencerait à lui parler. Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait sa tentative de rapprochement.

            Hermione avait assisté à cette petite entrevue. Et elle savait que Lara l'avait vue car elle avait jeté un bref regard à l'endroit où elle se tenait. Hermione se réjouissait pour Callista qui avait enfin décidé de s'ouvrir et à tenter de comprendre Severus. Oh, le prochain cours de Potions devrait être intéressant.

            Le soir-même, Callista fit part de sa décision à Melody. Celle-ci approuva.

- Tu as raison de faire ça. Rogue t'adore tu sais.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Je l'observe. Pendant les cours de Potions. Toi, tu es plongée dans ton chaudron, alors forcément, tu ne remarques pas grand-chose, mais il te jette de fréquents regards quand il croit que personne ne le voit. Et il souffre de ton silence.

- Eh bien demain, il va de nouveau entendre le son de ma voix. Mais j'appréhende tu sais. Comment crois-tu qu'il va m'appeler ? Callista, Callista Rogue, Mlle Rogue, ou reprendre Mlle Potter ?

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il t'appelle Potter puisque Papa le lui a interdit. A mon avis, ce sera Mlle Rogue ou Callista.

            Callista soupira.

- Dans quelle galère me suis-je encore embarquée ?

            Melody éclata de rire devant la mine de sa sœur.

            Severus pénétra dans la Salle à sa manière habituelle, c'est-à-dire dans un tourbillon de robe noire et envoyant la porte cogner contre le mur. Cette manière-là n'avait guère changé avec les années.

- Aujourd'hui, nous verrons la Potion de Rétrécissement. Qui peut m'en donner une définition ?

            A sa grande surprise, la main de Callista se leva, alors que depuis les vacances de Noël, elle ne participait plus. Beaucoup d'élèves fixèrent Callista, aussi surpris que leur Professeur.

- Je vous écoute Mademoiselle.

            Ainsi, ce serait Mademoiselle, tout simplement. Subitement, elle eut envie de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas l'appeler par son prénom. . . Elle refoula ses larmes et répondit à la question d'une voix tremblante. Melody lui serra la main pour la réconforter. Callista lui retourna un pâle sourire.

            Severus continua son cours, comme à son habitude. Callista s'efforçait de participer de son mieux, mais il se comportait avec elle, comme avec une autre élève ordinaire. A la fin du cours, Callista était proche des larmes. Elle se réfugia au Havre où Melody et Drake la rejoignirent. Elle s'effondra dans les bras de Melody.

- Oh Melody, j'ai été si stupide !! Il me déteste maintenant ! J'ai été odieuse avec lui, et il m'ignore complètement !

- Non Callista. . . Il a dû être surpris. . . voilà tout.

            Melody et Drake échangèrent un regard impuissant. Eux aussi ne savaient que penser du Professeur Rogue. Certes, il avait semblé surpris que Callista se soit manifestée pour la première fois, mais par la suite, il se contentait de l'ignorer, ou de l'appeler simplement Mademoiselle, au grand désarroi de Callista.

            Melody se redressa et se dégagea des bras de Callista.

- Drake, je te la confie, je dois faire quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Espère seulement que ce n'est pas une folie.

            Elle s'éclipsa. Drake soupira et essaya de réconforter sa sœur du mieux qu'il pouvait.

            Severus, lui aussi, se posait des questions. A quoi rimait ce nouveau comportement de Callista ? Sur la défensive, il l'avait traitée impersonnellement, et même plus froidement que les autres élèves, évitant de prononcer son nom. Et il avait l'étrange impression que Callista était sur le point de pleurer quand le cours s'était achevé. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un coup sec frappé à sa porte. Avant même qu'il ne criât d'entrer, Melody Potter pénétrait dans la pièce, les yeux étincelants de colère.

- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ?

- De quoi parlez-vous Potter ?

- De Callista, voilà de quoi je parle ! Elle fait des efforts pour attirer votre attention, essaie de se rattraper de ses erreurs, et voilà comment vous la traitez ! Vous l'avez complètement ignorée du début à la fin du cours !

- Je ne l'ai pas ignorée ! protesta-t-il.

- Non, du tout, ironisa Melody. Vous l'avez interrogée, certes, mais en l'appelant Mademoiselle sans même la regarder !! Le résultat, c'est que Callista est persuadée que vous la détestez ! Et je ne suis pas loin de penser comme elle ! En ce moment-même, elle est en train de verser toutes les larmes de son corps, en se traitant de tous les noms pour avoir été odieuse avec vous. Mais bien sûr, vous êtes bien trop borné pour comprendre ça !!

            Severus fixa Melody. Oui, elle avait bien le caractère d'Harry, toujours à s'indigner pour une injustice. Mais il fallait absolument la remettre à sa place. Aussi retint-il un sourire et lui lança-t-il un regard glacial.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de juger mes actes, Potter, et quittez ce bureau avant que je ne vous retire la moitié des points de Gryffondor pour insolence.

            Melody en resta bouche bée.

- Non mais quelle mauvaise foi !! s'exclama-t-elle.

            Elle quitta le bureau en claquant la porte.

            Severus souriait franchement à présent. Décidément, cette enfant tenait de son père, et son cœur se gonfla de joie en pensant que Callista se décidait enfin à lui donner une seconde chance.

            Melody et Drake avaient fini par laisser Callista sur l'insistance de cette dernière. Elle voulait aller visiter les tombes mais ne voulait pas le faire devant témoins. Quand ils la quittèrent, elle se leva, sécha ses larmes et sortit du château, sans prendre la peine de se couvrir. Quand elle se retrouva devant les cinq tombes, elle s'agenouilla dans la neige en face de la tombe de sa mère. Ses larmes se remirent à couler.

- Oh Maman, où es-tu ?

            Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Hermione n'était pas intervenue. Elle devait être furieuse. Un battement d'ailes lui fit relever la tête. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Sur la pierre tombale, était posé un magnifique oiseau au plumage rouge et or, de la taille d'un cygne qui la regardait. Elle retint son souffle. Les plumes de sa queue étaient aussi longues que celles d'un paon et brillaient d'une lueur dorée. Et ses serres étaient d'une étincelante couleur d'or. Callista avait déjà vu ce genre d'oiseau dans ses livres.

- Un phénix, murmura Callista.

            Le phénix lança son cri, un son étrange, presque une musique. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit qu'on posait une cape sur ses épaules.

- C'est Fumseck, murmura une voix douce.

            Callista le reconnut sans qu'elle eût besoin de se retourner.

- Professeur Rogue. . .

- Callista, j'ai des excuses à te présenter pour ce matin.

- Vous n'avez pas à le faire. Ou plutôt, c'est à moi de présenter mes excuses. Je me suis conduite. . . d'une manière horrible, alors que vous deviez. . . souffrir. . .

- Je ne t'en ai pas voulu pour ça, tu avais parfaitement le droit de réagir comme tu l'as fait. Et ce matin, quand enfin tu t'es décidée à parler, j'ai mal réagi. J'étais encore méfiant. Je te prie de m'excuser.

            Callista se tourna vers lui.

- Je. . . Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prête pour. . . toute familiarité. . . Nous. . . nous pourrions faire une trêve. . .

- Et peu à peu, nous pourrions apprendre à nous connaître. Qu'en dis-tu ?

            Elle sourit. Severus lui rendit son sourire.

- J'en dis que c'est une bonne idée.

            Le phénix se rappela à eux en lançant un trille mélodieux.

- Fumseck était le phénix de Dumbledore. Il a dû reprendre sa liberté quand son maître est mort, expliqua Severus.

- Il est magnifique. Mais que fait-il ici ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais retournons à l'intérieur, tu dois être gelée.

- Non, ça va. Je supporte bien le froid. N'oubliez pas que je patine.

- En effet. Tu dois y être habituée.

- Au revoir, Fumseck, salua Callista.

            Ils s'apprêtaient à retourner au château, quand Fumseck s'envola et se posa sur l'épaule de Callista.

- Oh, murmura Callista, surprise.

- Je crois qu'il t'a adoptée comme nouvelle maîtresse, sourit Severus.

            Elle caressa doucement Fumseck.

- C'est un honneur pour moi d'être ta maîtresse.

            Pour toute réponse, Fumseck chanta un mélodie joyeuse.

Voilà !!! J'espère que ça vous a plu !!! Callista et Rogue ont signé le traité de paix, mais c'est encore une relation fragile. On en apprend un peu plus dans ce chap, mais les véritables révélations sur la Destructrice seront dans le chap18 et 24. Il va falloir patienter !! Je suis contente, les chap sont saisis tous à l'avance et je peux me consacrer à l'écriture !! D'ailleurs je ne suis pas loin d'avoir fini la partie 4 !!

**Réponses aux revieweurs !!**

**Solar** : merci !!

**Pascale** : toi aussi tu as 22 ans !! Moi je fais encore des études, mais j'ai travaillé un an dans un lycée privé !! Juste pour faire une pause dans les études !! Diana est folle c'est vrai, mais elle a des anges gardiens !! Elle ne va pas tarder à accoucher en effet !! C'est dans le chap 15 !! Pour la Destructrice, je ne peux pas te répondre mais comme je l'ai dit, tu en apprends plus sur elle dans les chap 18 et 24 !! En fait dans le 24 elle raconte sa vie, donc difficile de passer à côté !! En tout cas, gros bisous !!

**Wynzar** : je n'écoute pas toujours les lecteurs tu sais !! Mais j'ai de très bonnes suggestions, je ne le cache pas !!! Pour l'idée vicieuse, j'ai prévu quelque chose pour la fin qui va à mon avis, faire bondir un peu tout le monde !! Et pour la partie 5, c'est beaucoup de souffrance et d'émotion en perspective !! J'espère juste que je serais à la hauteur pour décrire tout ça !! Pourquoi dis-tu que Lara complote dans le dos des autres ? C'est pas l'impression que j'ai !! Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'écris pas dans ce sens, ce n'est pas digne d'une Fée !! Le site bug avec toi !! Ca c'est vraiment MDR !!! Le pire, c'est que y'a qu'à toi que ça arrive !! Ta fic prend de la place, c'est vrai, mais t'a vu moi ? Quatre parties !! Et une 5e à venir !! Bon d'accord, vive tout le monde et tout le monde est content !! Et je suis pas loin de rajouter vive Leena !! Je vois que tu lis la fiction !! Mais bon, je vais pas m'amuser à partir sur les différentes fics qui en vaillent la peine parce que sinon j'en ai pour un bon moment !!! Au fait !! C'est quoi cette fausse joie que tu nous as fait avec ton supposé chap 19 ? Non mais franchement !!! Tu veux connaître comment je vais te trucider ? On y va !! Je pense à l'un des supplices infligées aux traîtres au temps des Rois et des Reines de France !! Après une torture du genre écartèlement, le bourreau découpe ton corps en 4 morceaux et jeté aux chiens !!! Je sais, je fais pas dans la dentelle, mais attendre deux semaines, alors que je meurs d'envie de connaître la suite, c'est pas humain !!! Bon, après cette séance de torture qui j'espère ne t'a pas trop écoeuré, bisous !! Et à la prochaine !!!

**Lunenoire** : merci !!

**Watery 136** : ma Destructrice te rappelle les sœurs Schell ? Pourtant ça n'a rien à voir, je te le jure !!

**Luna** : merci !!

**Tiffany** : pas de fic sans méchante !!!

**Harriette Potter** : Callista encore plus insolente ? Comme tu y vas !! Mais de toute façon ils ont fumé le calumet de la paix !! Et dans le chap 15 c'est l'enterrement de la Hache de guerre !! Hugh !! Je ne compte tuer personne !!!

**Ryan **: merci !!

**Math** : tu connais beaucoup d'auteurs qui ne mettent pas de suspense dans leurs fics ? Les prochains chapitres risquent d'être encore plus frustrants, alors habitue-toi !!

**Mystikal** : tu crois que j'y ai pas pensé ? Pour répondre à ta question, petite révélation, ce sera Grindelwald !! Pour te dire que j'ai dû rouvrir mes bouquins d'HP pour en apprendre un peu plus, mais rien à faire !! Donc, j'ai inventé !! J'espère que Grindelwald ne m'en voudra pas !!

**Shiny** : merci !!

**Lexyann** : en fait, on apprend surtout des choses sur l'Organisation… Pour la Destructrice chap 18 !! Merci !!

**Eilema** : toutes les réponses dans le chap 24 !!! Et accessoirement chap 18 aussi !!! Et elle n'est pas folle contrairement à ce que tu crois !! Je dirais plutôt machiavélique !!! Merci !!

**Cerendy Potter** : pas de problème !!

**Liv **: tu attends le chap 19 pour la finale, et après tu vas me dire que tu veux voir le match avec les professeurs !! Et bien c'est le chap 26 pour ton information !!! Inutile de te dire que je me déchire pour que la Destructrice ait une histoire cohérente !! Merci de ton soutien !!

**SaphiraOrchidée** : j'ai l'impression que mes matières t'ont quelque peu refroidie je me trompe ? Bref, mes chap sont de plus en plus longs, mais tu veux que j'augmente le rythme de publication ? Alors que je les mets en moyenne tous les 5 jours ? Avec ça, mon avance va considérablement se réduire !! Je suis humaine tu sais !! Je m'en tiens à 5 jours, c'est raisonnable !! Et tu penses à ceux qui publient une fois par mois ? Merci pour tous tes adjectifs, mais je n'en mérite pas tant !!! Merci !! Bisous ! Au fait, tu peux trouver mon mail en cliquant sur mon pseudo sur le site !!

**Valria Granger** : non il n'y aura pas de morts !! Merci quand même !!

**SaTeLL** : tu aimes la Destructrice, et tu aimes aussi Marcus Adams !! Ca va bien dans ta tête ? Tu es la seule à apprécier les méchants !! D'un côté c'est pas plus mal que Kat efface les chap de sa boîte !! J'en suis au chap 23 avec elle soit 10 chap de décalage !! Tu serais complètement perdue !! Et comme tu le dis si bien, faut bien les déguster, donc tu n'as qu'à attendre la publication !! De toute manière, 5 jours, c'est pas trop long !! Au fait j'adore ta fic, et surtout Sunny !

**Roxanne** : je sais je suis sadique et cruelle, c'est dans ma nature !!! Merci !!

**Cool** : en quoi le nouveau nom de Lara est zarbi ? C'est Blue, et ça veut dire bleu en anglais !! Et comme j'adore cette couleur !! La situation s'améliore !!

**Ingénue 28** : merci pour le compliment !! Pour la Destructrice, je ne me répéterais pas. Oh là là, HP et CCS remonte à l'année dernière et on peut pas dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de succès, mais c'était ma première fic et donc pas connue sur le site, c'est normal !! Le Club de Magie n'a pas été maintenu à la mort d'Hermione, mais tu auras plus de détail dans le chap 17. Pour ce qui est de Binns, c'est un peu particulier. C'est le professeur fantôme de l'école donc déjà mort, mais j'ai préféré le remplacer par Harry, parce qu'il fallait que je lui trouve un poste à Poudlard !! Et encore merci !!

**Ginny Malefoy** : la Destructrice est une parfaite inconnue !! Oh la la, tu me poses les mêmes questions que les autres, et je ne peux décidément pas répondre !! Va falloir patienter !! Désolée !! Bizz !!

**Eve** : merci pour le compliment, et pour ta question regarde un peu plus haut !!

**Etoile du Soir** : ah ouais, tu préfères lire au lycée qu'à la maison ? Traîtresse !!!! Et dire qu'en plus tu peux avoir tous les chap en avant-première vu que tu es ma sœur !!! En tout cas merci pour la review !! Prépare-toi à une séance de bisous ce soir !!!

**Océane** : tu sais que j'adore finir les chap sur des fins abruptes !! Tu devrais y être habituée depuis le temps non ? Tu veux du sang toi aussi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec votre sang et vos idées vicieuses ? Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux !! D'ailleurs les prochaines confrontations et ce que j'ai prévu pour mes Sorciers-Mages devrait te satisfaire. Pas que ce soit sanglant, non, mais quelques coups de théâtre et des petites révélations au fur et à mesure de l'action c'est pas si mal non ? Et il y aura un méchant. La Destructrice n'est pas seule comme tu as pu le comprendre dans ce chap. Pour mes exams, toujours pas les résultats, en fait c'est vendredi. Souhaite-moi bonne chance !!


	15. Réconciliations

            Hello tout le monde !! Bon, mes examens reprennent, mais j'essaierai tout de même d'uploader de manière régulière rien que pour vous !! Bande de veinards !

            **Chapitre 15 : Réconciliations**

            La vue de Fumseck suscita de nombreuses interrogations de la part de tous les élèves. Melody et Drake restèrent bouche bée quand ils virent Callista revenir au Havre avec le phénix sur l'épaule.

- Mais c'est quoi ça ? demanda Drake.

- « Ça » est un phénix Drake. Il s'appelle Fumseck.

- Où l'as-tu trouvé ? voulut savoir Melody.

- En réalité, c'est lui qui m'a trouvée. Le Professeur Rogue m'a dit que Fumseck appartenait au Professeur Dumbledore, le prédécesseur d'Harry.

- Le Professeur Rogue ? répétèrent Drake et Melody.

- Nous avons fait la paix. C'est la fin des hostilités. Même si je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prête à l'appeler Papa, il a accepté que nous prenions notre temps pour faire connaissance.

- Je vois que mon éclat a donné quelque résultat. . .

- Quel éclat ?

- Je lui ai un peu crié dessus, révéla Melody.

- Et il ne t'a pas enlevé de points ?

- Non. En fait, je crois qu'il était tout simplement surpris par ton changement d'attitude et ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir. Je suis allée lui dire la vérité.

- Tu as affronté le grand méchant Rogue, pour moi ? Merci Melody.

- De rien, très chère !

            Elles éclatèrent de rire. A ce moment, Harry pénétra dans la pièce.

- Hello Papa !! s'exclama Melody.

- Hello Melody ! répondit Harry.

            Fumseck, jusqu'alors posé sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, s'envola et alla se percher sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Bonjour Fumseck ! Je suis ravi de te revoir.

            Harry se tourna vers Callista.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il t'avait adoptée.

            Callista hocha la tête.

- Cet oiseau est plus intelligent que n'importe quel autre créature magique.Il m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises.

- Au temps où Voldemort voulait te tuer ? demanda Drake.

- Oui. Prends bien soin de Fumseck surtout. Il sera un allié précieux.

- Je m'occuperai bien de lui.

- Je n'en doute pas. J'ai également entendu dire que tu avais parlé avec Severus.

- Nous avons fait la paix. Euh. . .

- Oui ?

- Comment dois-je vous appeler à présent ?

            Harry sourit.

- Je serai toujours ton père adoptif Callista. Je ne te dis pas le savon que m'a passé Ginny quand elle a appris la décision que j'avais prise. Mais je pense qu'il serait temps que tu reprennes ton nom originel : Callista Hermione Rogue.

            Callista hocha la tête.

- Alors, je peux toujours t'appeler Papa ?

- Bien évidemment. Severus ne s'y oppose pas. Tous les deux vous avez énormément de temps à rattraper ensemble, aussi ne s'attend-il pas à ce que tu le considères comme un père tout de suite.

- Je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça.

- Je sais.

- En attendant, il faut que j'aille voir Diana. A elle aussi j'ai des excuses à présenter.

            Elle caressa Fumseck.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

            Elle quitta le Havre.

            Diana était dans sa chambre, adossée à ses oreillers sur son lit. Elle lisait un livre quand Callista frappa à sa porte.

- Entrez !

- Tante Diana ?

            Diana se redressa un peu.

- Callista ? Ce n'est plus Mme Malefoy ?

- Je venais m'excuser.

            Diana posa son livre sur la table de chevet.

- Viens t'asseoir près de moi. Et dis-moi ce qui se passe.

            Callista obéit.

- Nous avons parlé ensemble, le Professeur Rogue et moi. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

            Diana sourit.

- Enfin ! Je commençais à me demander si tu lui pardonnerais un jour !

- Je ne suis pas venue pour parler de lui. Je voulais m'excuser pour la peine que je t'ai faite. Je me rends compte que la situation était difficile pour tout le mondre, autant que pour le Professeur Rogue et moi. Je n'aurais pas dû. . .

- Ça va, ça va. . . Inutile de continuer ton mea culpa plus longtemps, j'ai compris. Tu regrettes.

- Tu résumes bien mes pensées.

- Hermione t'a-t-elle parlé de tes premiers mois ? Avant le. . . jour fatidique ?

- Non. A vrai dire, je ne la vois plus ces derniers temps.

- Alors je vais t'en parler. Durant l'un de nos combats contre Victoria, à la fin de ma Première Année, Severus a été enlevé. Victoria l'a possédé et soumis à l'Imperium. A cette époque-là, Hermione venait tout juste de s'apercevoir qu'elle était enceintre. Elle ne l'a révélé qu'à Harry. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour elle, mais ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que prier pour elle. Severus était devenu une marionnette entre les mains de Victoria. Mais quand Hermione, désespérée, lui a avoué qu'elle était enceinte, Severus a trouvé la force de se libérer et de rejoindre Hermione. Pendant toute la grossesse de ta mère, il s'est montré prévenant et tendre avec elle. Cette année-là, Sirius avait organisé un bal pour la Saint-Valentin. Peu avant minuit, Hermione a ressenti les premières contractions. Elle a perdu les eaux pendant la fête. Severus a blêmi. Cette nuit-là, il a insulté l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, et a crié sur Shanna, Ginny et moi. L'accouchement n'a pas été facile, et Severus était très énervé. Hermione souffrait. . . mais Lara est arrivée.

- Lara ? Lara Penwood ?

- Lara Penwood, oui. Elle a apaisé Hermione. Et tu es venue au monde. Je n'oublierai jamais la joie qui a illuminé le visage de Severus quand, pour la première fois, il t'a prise dans ses bras. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Hermione qui se rétablissait lentement, était incapable de s'occuper correctement de toi. C'est Severus qui s'occupait de toi. Il était méconnaissable. Et tu étais un bébé absolument méconnaissable. Tu souriais à longueur de journée, et Severus était complètement dingue de toi. Le jour où Hermione. . . où elle est morte. . .

            Diana s'interrompit, la gorge serrée. Callista pleurait. Diana reprit son récit, sans se douter qu'on l'écoutait à son insu.

- Le jour où Hermione a été tuée pour sauver Severus. . . Il a été anéanti. Ce jour-là, je te gardais. Il t'a prise dans ses bras, et ensemble, vous avez pleuré. Tu pleurais comme si tu savais que tu étais orpheline. Et ensuite, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre avec toi. Pendant une semaine, je déposais des plateaux-repas avec des biberons, mais seuls les biberons revenaient vides. Nous nous sommes tous beaucoup inquiétés pour lui, et pour toi aussi, craignant qu'il ne commette une folie. Au bout d'une semaine, il a quitté sa chambre. Il avait maigri, et des cernes violettes ombraient son regard. Il t'a confiée à Harry et Ginny. Ginny m'a raconté plus tard que Severus le faisait comme à regret. Son regard exprimait une douleur insoutenable. La raison pour laquelle il t'a confiée à Harry et Ginny, c'est que tu lui rappelais trop Hermione, et qu'il se sentait incapable de t'élever sans elle à ses côtés. Mais voilà que six mois après, Hermione revenait en fantôme. . .

            Diana se tut. Elle pleurait sans retenue, et Callista sanglotait.

- Callista, murmura une voix.

            Hermione, pleurant elle aussi, apparut.

- Maman. . .

- Diana, j'ignorais ce qu'il s'était passé après ma mort. Tu ne m'as jamais raconté. . .

- Parce que je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Ta mort nous a tous terriblement choqués, et Severus encore plus. Imagines-tu ma position Hermione ? Des années durant, j'ai dû cacher à Callista l'identité de son vrai père, tout en assurant mon rôle de tante et marraine. D'un autre côté, il y avait toi qui m'avait fait jurer de cacher ton existence à Severus. Et chaque jour, je voyais Severus qui dépérissait, qui redevenait sombre. . .

- Je suis désolée. . . murmura Hermione. Je ne me rendais pas compte.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais il y a eu des jours où j'ai vraiment éprouvé le désir de tout avouer à Severus et Callista.

            Diana soupira et s'adossa à ses oreillers.

- Tout ceci est de l'histoire ancienne. Oublions le passé. Callista, tu t'es enfin décidée à pardonner à ton père. La raison pour laquele je t'ai raconté l'histoire, c'est parce que je voulais que tu réalises qu'il t'aimait vraiment.

- Je m'en rends compte maintenant.

- Eh bien, j'en suis heureuse.

            Diana ferma les yeux.

- Tu es fatiguée ? Tu veux que je te laisse dormir ?

- Non, en fait, je ne vais pas beaucoup me reposer dans les heures qui viennent. Callista, veux-tu être gentille, et aller prévenir Drago et Lara ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu. . .

            Callista écarquilla les yeux.

- Oh mon Dieu. . . Le bébé. . .

- Il arrive oui, confirma Diana en souriant faiblement.

- Reste avec elle, Callista, ordonna Hermione. Je vais y aller, je serai beaucoup plus rapide que toi.

- D'accord.

            Hermione disparut. Callista alla mouiller un linge, qu'elle appliqua sur le front de Diana.

- Tu as mal ?

- Disons que les contractions ne sont pas très agréables à supporter. . .

            Le visage de Diana se crispa de douleur.

- Seigneur. . . Les contractions se rapprochent. . .

            Drago se précipita dans la chambre, suivi par Lara.

- Diana. . .

- Drago. . .

- Tu vas bien ?

- A ton avis ?

            Lara prit les opérations en main.

- Je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Hermione, tu veux bien aller prévenir Shanna s'il te plaît ? Callista, peux-tu faire bouillir de l'eau ? Quant à vous Drago. . .

- Je reste.

- Je ne sais si. . .

- Ça va Lara, intervint Diana. Il peut rester. Il est resté lorsque Endymion est né.

- Comme tu voudras. Callista, es-tu sûre de vouloir rester ?

            Callista hésita un moment.

- Euh. . . si ça ne dérange pas Tante Diana.

- Reste donc Callista. Tu seras la marraine du bébé.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. . .

            Shanna arriva avec Sirius.

- Le travail a commencé ?

- Oui, répondit Lara. Les contractions sont rapprochées. Je pense que ce sera rapide. Sirius, veuillez sortir s'il vous plaît.

            Sirius obéit, et en profita pour aller prévenir Harry et Severus.

            Dans la chambre, Callista tenait la main de Diana, Drago était à son chevet et lui caressait le front, et Hermione se tenait de l'autre côté de Diana.

- J'ai horreur de me sentir inutile, murmura-t-elle.

- Il me semble que tu n'as pas trop le choix, fit remarquer Diana.

- Si tu trouves la force de plaisanter, c'est que tout va bien, sourit Lara.

            Elle posa une main sur le ventre de Diana.

- Ça va, tout se déroule à merveille. . . Le bébé va bien, il s'apprête à nous rejoindre. . . Oh. . .

- Quoi ?

- Non rien. . . Tu préfères que je te dise tout de suite le sexe du bébé, ou tu préfères le découvrir par toi-même ?

- Je crois que je préfère le découvrir toute seule. . .

            Shanna s'approcha de Diana.

- Tiens Drago, fais boire ça à Diana. La potion va soulager la douleur.

            Lara se taisait, sourcils froncés, la main toujours sur le ventre de Diana. Elle examina la situation.

- Très bien, Diana. A trois, je te demanderai de pousser très fort. D'accord ?

            Diana acquiesça. Sa main serra plus violemment celle de Callista.

- Un. . . deux. . . trois ! Vas-y !

            Diana retint son souffle. Drago avait pâli. Callista ferma les yeux, et Hermione encourageait Diana à voix basse.

- Encore un petit effort, Diana, encouragea Shanna.

            Et aussitôt les cris du bébé s'élevèrent. Lara, avec un grand sourire, enveloppa le bébé dans une grande serviette et le tendit à Diana, rayonnante de joie.

- Félicitations, Diana !

            Emerveillés, Drago et Diana découvrirent que c'était une fille. Une adorable petite fille.

- Oh. . . elle est magnifique. . . Callista, dis bonjour à Cybèle !

            Callista contemplait Cybèle, émerveillée. Elle était si mignonne !

            D'un coup de baguette magique, Shanna rangea la chambre et changea les draps du lit, tandis que Lara baignait le bébé qui s'était calmé. Cybèle avait les yeux encore fermés. Une fois lavée et habillée, elle babilla un moment, et quand Lara la redonna à sa mère, elle s'endormit.

- Le petit ange s'est endormi.

- Donne, je vais la coucher, dit Drago. Repose-toi en attendant.

            Diana se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormit elle aussi. Lara, Shanna, Callista et Hermione quittèrent la chambre. Dans le couloir, elles retrouvèrent Adrian, Sirius, Severus et Harry.

- Alors ? demanda Sirius.

- Diana va bien, et la petite Cybèle aussi, répondit Lara 

- Donc c'est une fille, constata Adrian.

- Elles dorment toutes les deux, dit Shanna.

- Alors nous souhaiterons bienvenue à Cybèle Malefoy ce soir, décida Harry.

            Cybèle Deborah Narcissa Malefoy fut aussitôt la coqueluche de tout Poudlard. Callista, Melody et Drake se portaient volontaires pour la garder ou jouer avec elle, dès qu'ils avaient un moment de libre. Dès ses premiers jours, Cybèle arbora un fin duvet blond sur la tête et Diana soupira en voyant que Cybèle comme Endymion ressemblait énormément à leur père. Et enfin, deux semaines après cet événement, ce fut le Bal de la Saint-Valentin.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Tiffany **: c'est pas seulement une trève mais c'est une paix définitive !!

**Solar **: et oui ça s'arrange enfin !! De rien pour ta fiction, elle est vraiment très bien !!

**Seigneur Arcane** : tu as quelque chose contre le girl power ? Mais elle n'est pas toute seule, je te rassure !! Je suis d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne Lord Setheras, de Voldemort !! Et non, je ne savais pas que le Destructeur était un des diables de l'Apocalypse, merci de la précision !!

**Pascale **: pas beaucoup d'action ? Tu en demandes beaucoup !! Mais c'est pas fini !!

**Valria Granger** : si tu veux mon avis, d'autres chapitres seront bientôt tes préférés !!

**Wynzar **: oh, Lara n'est pas omnisciente, loin de là. Elle est une des créatures mystiques, donc elle connaît plus de choses que tout le monde, mais comme d'autres personnages vont bientôt arriver, Lara va être un peu reléguée à l'arrière-plan. Je sais que je ne décris pas aussi bien que toi pour les émotions et les sentiments des personnages. En fait, je suis pas très branchée sur les réflexions des personnages, voilà pourquoi tu me fais complexer. D'ailleurs la critique que tu me fais est parfaitement justifiée. Pour les retournements de situation, ce que j'adore, tu vas en avoir. Enfin, il y en a vraiment un coup de théâtre important dans cette partie. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour la suite. Quoi que tu me diras, j'ai réécrit deux fois mon chap 26 parce que je n'en étais pas satisfaite. Je suis parfaitement consciente que Ginny est un peu délaissée, mais j'ai fini par réussir à un peu la caser dans l'action. Et puis je commence à avoir un peu trop de personnages à gérer, du coup, il est normal que je fasse un choix parmi les persos selon la situation de chaque chapitre. Tu trouves que ma torture est douce ? Et bien je vais peut-être aller voir tes reviews pour voir ce que tes lecteurs te réservent !!! En attendant, je suis pas encore allée voir ton vrai chap 19, mais je ne vais pas tarder crois moi !! En attendant, bisous !!

**Saphiraorchidée **: merci pour tous ces compliments !!

**Roxanne **: oui, Callista et Severus ont eu un peu de mal, mais c'est fini !! Et merci !!

**Coco **: oui, Fumseck le retour est pas mal. Tu te doutes qu'il a quand même son utilité, n'est-ce pas, mais pas comme tu le penses. La Destructrice n'a aucun lien avec Voldemort, mais qui sait ? Le chap 14 est un des chap clé de l'histoire, donc pas étonnant qu'il se passe énormément de choses. Et encore merci pour cette avalanche de compliments !!

**Ryan **: merci !!

**Satell **: toi tu es du genre sensible pour avoir failli pleurer pour la scène de la fin !! J'attends la suite de ta fic avec toujours de l'impatience !! Et aussi celle de Kat, mais bon, pour elle je peux rien y faire, n'est-ce pas ? Heureusement que je sais ce qui va arriver sinon je deviendrais folle !!! Pour répondre à ton mail, je suis du genre à vouloir tout savoir à l'avance, et non pas à découvrir au fil de l'intrigue. . . Ce qui arrive quand je lis des romans policiers !! Et pour ton information, Paris est à 500 km de là où j'habite, donc en gros 5 heures de voiture, ce qui fait que j'assiste aux internationaux de tennis devant la télé !!!

**Deedlit **: je crois que le chap 26 est sur le point d'arriver chez toi !! Enfin, je veux dire dans ta boite, vu que tu n'es pas chez toi !! J'ai fini par l'écrire, et j'en suis quand même un peu contente. Etant donné que je l'ai recommencé deux fois, j'ai fini par arriver au résultat que je voulais !!

**Ingénue28 :** j'ai pensé à Fumseck en voyant le film HP 2, du coup je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée !! Et merci pour les compliments !!

**Tania Potter** : tu es un peu en retard sur la lecture, je me trompe ? Bon, tu me diras tes impressions !!

**Olivier **: tu crois que je ne te verrais pas ? Mais les yeux perçants de Lune d'Argent voient toujours tout… Ouh là je crois que je vais me calmer moi, en plus je porte des lunettes, donc oublie ce que je viens de dire !! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, surtout qu'elle doit commencer à être un peu longue à lire non ? Mais tout le monde est le bienvenu s'il souhaite lire ma fic, c'est pas interdit !!

**Safaa **: je te rassure, je ne vais pas chercher à résoudre l'énigme des profs de maths, et en plus en ce moment je planche sur l'énigme de la Destructrice, et une question en particulier : comment je termine ma fic ? J'avoue que c'est un de mes gros soucis en ce moment, en plus de mes examens. Oh là là, j'ai le même problème avec ma mère, toujours bien travailler, jamais contente, ce qui fait que maintenant je fais ce qui me plaît, et si elle est pas contente c'est pareil, vu que c'est pour moi et mon avenir que j'étudie et pas pour elle !! Tu as raison, j'avais de bonnes notes d'expression écrite quand j'étais au collège, mais là, j'ai 22 ans et je suis en deuxième année de Deug d'économie. Je ne suis pas en retard dans mes études, j'ai juste fait un parcours un peu spécial, mais ce n'est pas la question. En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments !!

**Lunenoire **: oh, les enfants ne vont pas être mêlés à la guerre, sûrement pas, mais ils vont quand même y participer à leur manière, sans se battre bien sûr. Je ne suis pas sadique à ce point !! Même si j'aime tourmenter les adultes !!

**Liv **: je commence par bien te connaître !! En ce moment, je suis en train de lire ta fic, elle est plutôt longue donc je la lis par petits bouts, mais je te dis dès maintenant ce que je pense du début : il est un peu long à démarrer. Mais tu as de super bonnes idées !! Callista et Rogue se calment, et Fumseck va très bien !! Voilà !! Bisous !!

**Océane **: moi qui me trouvais sadique… tu es pire que moi !!! Bon, les fantasmes que tu te fais ne se réaliseront jamais hélas, tu rêves trop !! Ne me parle pas de mes exams, je remets ça à partir du 20 juin !!!

**Sungirl **: merci pour tes compliments, même si tu n'as jamais reviewé. Je crois savoir que tu apprécies aussi les fics sur Beyblade je me trompe ? Ne me demande pas comment je sais, j'ai mes sources !! Oh là, je n'ai pas eu le courage de traduire ma fic en anglais, c'est trop long, et je me heurte à quelques difficultés insurmontables, donc je vais rester dans la section française !!

**Luna **: tu as quelque chose contre Fumseck ? Moi je l'adore, et en tout cas, merci !!


	16. La Saint Valentin

            Salut tout le monde !! Bon, cette semaine y'a eu un bug du site (pour changer, tiens), et j'ai craint un moment de ne pas avoir toutes les reviews et de ne pas pouvoir uploader cette suite. Quoique je ne peux pas en dire autant de la section Anime. Ma sœur qui est elle aussi auteur de fics s'est arrachée les cheveux en essayant de lire ses reviews puisqu'elle ne peut pas les recevoir dans sa boîte. Bien après cette intermède, place à la lecture !! Enjoy !

Chapitre 16 : La Saint-Valentin 

            Peu après l'irruption de Fumseck dans la vie de Callista, Harry réussit à retrouver l'ancien perchoir et le fit transporter au Havre. Fumseck se percha aussitôt dessus et chanta sa joie. Callista rit, et Melody s'installa au piano, et improvisa une musique pour accompagner le phénix. Ce duo magique ravit Callista, Drake, Sarah de Serdaigle, Emma de Serpentard et Diana. Cybèle battit même des mains. Melody fut aussitôt adoptée elle aussi par le phénix qui avait trouvé une partenaire pour ses chansons.

            Le Bal de la Saint-Valentin fut l'objet de toutes les conversations de toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard. La plupart avaient déjà été invitées par le garçon de leurs rêves, mais Melody et Callista étaient encore sans cavalier. . . tout comme Drake n'avait pas encore de cavalière.

- Alors, Drake, toujours pas de dulcinée en vue ? taquina Melody, un soir au Havre.

- Tu peux parler !! Aucun garçon n'est encore venu te voir.

- A mon avis, personne n'osera nous approcher, intervint Callista.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Melody.

- Réfléchis un peu ! Toi et Drake êtes les enfants du Directeur, et moi. . . je suis la fille de Severus Rogue, professeur redouté de Serpentard, sans oublier que je suis la nièce de Drago Malefoy, sachant que la famille Malefoy a été et est toujours redoutée dans le monde de la magie noire.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. . . C'est pas évident pour toi. . . reconnut Drake. Alors, très chère Callista, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de m'accompagner au bal ?

            Callista rit.

- Tu veux rire ? Tu ne crains pas mon père ?

- Si tu savais ce que j'en pense de ton père ! Rogue a beau être mon Directeur de Maison, je ne le crains pas pour autant ! Alors, tu m'accompagnes ou pas ?

- Bon, ça va, t'excite pas ! Je t'accompagnerai, puisque tu me le demandes si gentiment !! Le seul problème, c'est que c'est la Saint-Valentin. Nous ne sommes pas amoureux que je sache.

- Moi amoureux de toi ? Plutôt mourir !

- Quoi ? Alors pourquoi. . .

- Mais pour l'autre raison. Ce sera ton anniversaire, chérie.

- Oh. . .

            Le 14 février tombant le vendredi soir, Sirius avait préféré reporter la soirée au 15 février, le samedi soir. Ce qui coïncidait avec l'anniversaire de Callista.

- Considère qu'être ton cavalier sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Oh Drake, tu es si chou !! s'écria Callista en lui sautant dessus pour l'embrasser.

            Quand Callista et Melody retournèrent dans leur Salle Commune, Melody fut abordée par Richard Meeks, un Troisième Année. Il était brun, et avait des lunettes rondes qui mettaient en valeur ses yeux gris. Il semblait un peu nerveux, et son sourire était crispé, mais Callista sourit, devinant de quoi il retournait.

- Je te laisse Melody, on se retrouve en haut.

- Ouais. . .

            Callista se retira en chantonnant discrètement une chanson d'amour.

- Alors Richard ?

- Je. . . je voulais savoir si. . . Si tu étais libre pour. . . le Bal. . .

- Le Bal de la Saint-Valentin ?

- Oui. . .

- Je suis libre oui. . . En fait, tu es le seul qui n'est pas effrayé par le fait d'inviter la fille du Directeur.

- Ce n'est pas le Directeur que j'invite que je sache, grommela Richard.

            Melody rit.

- Je serais ravie de t'accompagner samedi soir.

            Melody arriva dans le dortoir avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors ça y est, tu as un cavalier ?

- Oui. Richard.

- Je m'en étais doutée, tu sais.

- Arrête donc de bouger, Melody !! Comment veux-tu que je te coiffe si tu n'arrêtes pas de remuer ?

- Désolée, Callista, mais je suis si impatiente !

- La soirée commence dans une heure, alors laisse-moi finir de te coiffer !!

            Callista et Melody se préparaient pour la soirée. Toutes les deux avaient déjà enfilé leur robes, des robes de sorcier classiques, vert émeraude pour Melody, et bleu nuit pour Callista. On frappa à la porte. Callista cria d'entrer, mais ne se retourna pas.

- Mais je vois que mes deux filles ont besoin d'aide !!

            Toutes les deux se retournèrent au son de cette voix. Callista lâcha la tresse qu'elle faisait. C'était Ginny. Melody se jeta à son cou.

- Maman !!

- Bonsoir mes chéries, et joyeux anniversaire Callista.

- Merci. . . Maman.

            Ginny sourit.

- Tu as parlé à Hermione ?

- Oui. Ce matin, je l'ai trouvée à mon réveil et elle m'a souhaité bon anniversaire, et nous avons longuement parlé. Elle ne s'oppose pas au fait que je te considère comme ma mère. De toute manière, c'est toi qui m'as élevée. Je ne connais pas d'autre mère. Et en ce moment, elle doit convaincre le Professeur Rogue d'assister au Bal.

- Severus ne veut pas assister au Bal ?

- Non. A mon avis, il a dû oublier que c'était mon anniversaire, dit Callista en haussant les épaules.

- A mon avis, c'est plutôt parce qu'il n'a pas de cavalière. Pour lui, ce Bal est avant tout pour la Saint-Valentin. Mais voici ton cadeau.

            Ginny tendit une boîte à Callista. Elle découvrit deux peignes d'ivoire, incrustés de perles et de strass.

- Oh. . . C'est magnifique ! souffla Callista.

- Wow, tu en as de la chance ! s'exclama Melody.

- Toi, tu as eu ton balai, je te signale ! rappela Ginny. Bon, asseyez-vous toutes les deux, je vais me charger de vos coiffures.

            Ginny fixa les peignes dans les cheveux de Callista, sur les deux côtés de la tête, retenant deux mèches de ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle s'occupait de tresser les cheveux de sa fille quand Fumseck entra dans la pièce par la porte restée ouverte.

- Hé ! Fumseck ! Tu viens voir comment ta maîtresse est habillée ? demanda Ginny.

            Le phénix se posa sur le lit de Callista. Une boîte était attachée autour de son cou.

- C'est pour moi ? demanda Callista.

- A ton avis ? intervint Melody. C'est ton phénix, et c'est ton anniversaire.

            Callista détacha la boîte et l'ouvrit. Un collier de perles et les boucles d'oreilles. Elle retint son souffle. Une carte accompagnait le cadeau.

« Callista,

            Ces bijoux appartenaient à Hermione. Je t'en fais cadeau aujourd'hui car j'estime qu'ils te reviennent de droit. Cela me ferait plaisir si tu les portais ce soir.

            Tendrement, ton Père. »

            Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Callista.

- Melody. . . Dis-moi comment j'ai pû être aussi stupide.

- A quel propos ?

- Comment ai-je pû rejeter mon père aussi longtemps ?

            Melody et Ginny se retournèrent vers elle. Callista montra le cadeau et le mot. Ginny parcourut la carte et reconnut les bijoux.

- Callista. . . Severus a offert ces perles à ta mère le soir-même de ta naissance, le soir du Bal de la Saint-Valentin. . .

            Callista mit le collier de perles. Ginny l'aida à l'attacher. Puis elle se recula et jugea l'effet.

- Tu es magnifique ! Ce collier est assorti aux peignes et il ressort bien sur le bleu de la robe.

- C'est Drake qui va être ravi de t'avoir pour cavalière ! rit Melody.

- Bon, il faut y aller ! dit Callista. Drake doit justement nous attendre.

            Ginny les quitta pour aller rejoindre Harry. Elles descendirent dans leur Salle Commune, où Richard attendait Melody.

- Tu es resplendissante, Melody !

- Merci Richard !

            Callista se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de sa sœur.

- Est-ce que Papa sait que tu sors avec lui ?

- Il le saura ce soir. En même temps que tout le monde. Drake non plus ne le sait pas.

- Hé les filles ! Vous êtes superbes !! s'écria un Gryffondor de Première Année, Alexander Graves.

- Merci Alex !! s'exclamèrent en chœur toutes les filles présentes.

            Alex était le joli cœur de service, avec ses yeux bleu pervenche et ses cheveux blonds. Même les filles de Septième Année le trouvaient absolument adorable. Le silence s'abattit quand Jasmine Irving pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était sublime. Des perles argentées et des rubans d'argent étaient entremêls dans ses longs cheveux, en harmonie avec sa robe gris argent qui moulait son corps comme une seconde peau. Elle était maquillée à la perfection. Un sifflement admiratif de la part d'Alex s'éleva. Jasmine le repéra et lui sourit.

- Dois-je déduire que tu viens de me faire un compliment, Alex ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

- Ouais. . . Tu es super canon !

- Hé ! Tu parles à ma petite amie, là ! s'indigna Martin.

- Allons Martin ! Tu ne vas quand même pas être jaloux d'Alex ! rit Jasmine. Et puis, je ne suis pas la plus belle ce soir !

            Les filles protestèrent.

- Mais non, Jasmine, tu es vraiment sublime ce soir ! cria Melody.

- Non Melody. Callista et toi êtes aussi magnifiques. Mais descendons. Le Bal va commencer.

            Drake les attendait dans le Hall, discutant avec Dean Riley et les jumelles Webster. D'ailleurs, Dean accompagnait Johanna, tandis qu'Elisabeth était escortée par un Serdaigle.

- Drake ! s'exclama Callista.

- Ma chérie, tu es magnifique !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Bon. OK, je m'en tiens à soeurette, alors. D'où vient ce collier ?

            Melody lui résuma l'histoire.

- Wow, il doit tenir à toi. C'est qui lui ? demanda Drake en désignant Richard.

- Drake, je te présente Richard, mon cavalier.

            Drake lui adressa un regard noir.

- Ne t'avise pas de faire souffrir ma sœur. . .

- Hé !! coupa Melody. On n'en est pas encore là !

            Ils rirent.

            Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, on aurait cru pénétrer dans le Monde de l'Amour. Callista fut prise de fou rire en découvrant le décor : Sirius et Drago avaient mis des cœurs roses et rouges de partout, allant même jusqu'à recolorier les bannières des quatre Maisons en rose. Drake s'étrangla en voyant un serpent rose sur fond rouge au lieu du Serpent gris sur fond vert habituel qui composait la bannière de Serpentard. Mais Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle avaient subi la même transformation.

- Sirius n'a pas lésiné sur les cœurs, dit Melody entre deux hoquets de fou rire.

- Moi qui aurait pensé qu'Oncle Drago le calmerait, renchérit Callista, je me suis trompée.

            D'ailleurs Sirius s'avançait vers eux.

- Salut les jeunes ! Alors, que pensez-vous de ma déco ?

- Eh bien. . . c'est rose, murmura Melody.

            Ce qui fit redoubler le fou rire de Callista.

            Ils étaient là depuis environ 30 minutes quand Severus fit enfin son entrée. Il était tout vêtu de noir, comme à son habitude, et était accompagné d'un fantôme. Hermione. Tout Poudlard reconnut les parents de Callista. Celle-ci qui discutait avec Diana et Drago se tut et observa son père qui discutait avec Hermione. La fête continuait comme si de rien n'était, et les musiciens commencèrent à jouer une musique entraînante. Des couples se formèrent sur la piste. Drago entraîna Diana avec lui, et Drake invita Callista. Ils dansèrent ensemble, et Callista riait aux éclats. A la chanson suivante, Drake invita Melody, et Dean invita Callista, mais Severus l'interrompit. Le jeune élève céda devant son professeur. Severus entraîna Callista sur la piste.

- Vous avez effrayé Dean, ce n'est pas gentil de votre part.

- Il dansera avec toi la prochaine fois. Je vois que tu portes le collier.

- Merci du cadeau.

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas me le rendre comme les rubis.

            Callista rougit.

- Je suis désolée pour les rubis. . . J'étais en colère à ce moment-là et. . .

- N'en parlons plus. Tu es ravissante ce soir.

            Elle sourit à son père. Callista n'en revenait pas. Severus Rogue, professeur tant redouté, dansait avec elle. Mais c'était son père, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se maudit de l'avoir rejeté quand il lui avait révélé son identité. Callista le fixa. Il souriait légèrement, ce qui était plutôt rare. Elle réalisa qu'il était heureux de pouvoir enfin partager ce moment avec elle, sa fille, qu'il avait confiée à une famille aimante 11 ans plus tôt. Il avait fait ça parce qu'il s'estimait incapable de l'aimer et de l'élever sans sa femme.

- Je voulais encore m'excuser pour. . .

- C'est oublié.

- Merci. . . Papa.

            Severus se figea net, ne se souciant pas des regards interloqués des autres danseurs. Callista l'avait enfin appelé Papa. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Callista l'acceptait enfin. Il la fixait toujours, les yeux écarquillés. Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres de Callista. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce changement soudain de comportement.

- Tu vas bien ? C'est le fait que je t'appelle enfin Papa qui te bouleverse à ce point ?

- Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à y croire. . . Je ne m'y attendais pas. . .

- Dis plutôt que tu ne l'attendais plus, rectifia-t-elle.

- En effet.

            Callista se jeta dans ses bras, heureuse.

- Oh Papa. . . Merci pour tout !!

- Enfin, soupira Hermione.

- Ils ont été un peu longs, mais tout est enfin arrangé, renchérit Diana.

- Que veux-tu, père et fille sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, déclara Harry.

            Tous les trois observaient Severus et Callista.

- Je suis contente que ma fille et mon mari soient enfin réconciliés. Les voir se disputer me déchirait le cœur.

- Hermione, tu as toujours été une incorrigible romantique ! se moqua Diana.

- Romantique ? répéta Harry. Tu veux rire ? Elle était toujours plongée dans ses livres, un véritable bourreau de travail !

- Harry !! Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça !

- C'est vrai. Je me souviens de l'unique fois où tu as été la cavalière de Krum pendant notre Quatrième Année.

- Viktor était le premier garçon qui s'intéressait à moi !

- C'est à ce moment que Ron s'est rendu compte que tu étais une fille.

            Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire. Callista et Severus les rejoignirent.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Callista.

- Du bon vieux temps, répondit Harry. Tout va bien vous deux ?

- Oh oui, répondit Callista.

- A merveille.

- Maman, dit Callista en s'adressant à Hermione, Papa est un excellent danseur.

- Papa ? répétèrent Harry et Diana, incrédules.

- Quoi ? Severus Rogue est bien mon père, non ? demanda inocemment Callista.

            Cette fois-ci, ils étaient vraiment réconciliés.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !! Je sais qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai surtout mis l'accent sur Callista et Severus. Le prochain chapitre verra le retour d'un personnage qui sera important par la suite. Patience !! Surtout que je me démène pour vous mettre un chapitre tous les 5 jours, et que bientôt ce sera plus que difficile avec la reprise des exams et en plus je commence un job d'été juste après !! Donc j'espère que vous appréciez les efforts que je fais pour vous !! Au fait, je suis sur le point de terminer l'écriture de cette partie 4. Elle devrait compter en principe 30 chapitres pile !! Je suis écoeurée !! Si je reprends les exams, c'est à cause du jury de la fac !! Ne pas m'accorder le diplôme à 0.2 points près, c'est de l'abus. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien envie de tuer le président du jury !! A bas les profs !!!!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Wynzar** : salut Wynzar !! Tu as été le premier à me reviewer pour ce chap !! A l'heure où je te réponds je n'ai toujours pas mis de review à ton chap 19, mais t'en fais pas, je le fais dès que j'ai fini ces réponses. Tout d'abord je suis contente de voir que j'ai réussi à faire passer les émotions dans le chap 15 et j'ai fait pas mal d'efforts pour ça. Et toujours grâce à toi, j'ai rajouté quelques phrases pour ce que ressentent Callista et Severus dans ce chap. Pour répondre à ta question pour l'accouchement de Diana, non je me suis débrouillée toute seule pour une fois. Quant à ma propre expérience, je suis loin d'y être, mais je crois que je vais commencer par trouver le mec qu'il faut, c'est l'étape nécessaire !!! Et comme c'est pas le cas. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ma vie est un désert sentimental, et comme je n'en fais pas un secret d'Etat, tu peux m'en parler. Il est évident que si y'a des choses dont je ne veux pas parler, je ne vais pas m'amuser à aller aborder le sujet sur Internet. Je ne suis pas encore folle. Oui tu me fais complexer. Pour l'explication, que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je trouve que les réflexions de tes personnages sont extrêmement bien décrits, contrairement à moi. Je suis plus douée à faire des dialogues qu'autre chose. D'ailleurs, quand j'avais 15 ans, avec une copine pour se faire un peu d'argent, on a voulu créer une petite BD genre manga, et elle faisait les dessins tandis que je me débrouillais pour le texte. Ma copine dessinait de façon sublime (façon manga) et ses dessins étaient appréciés. Mais bon, malheureusement, le projet n'a pas abouti faute de temps. Et puis son père n'était pas commode. Bref, tout ça pour te dire que je ne suis pas douée pour les descriptions d'émotions. Mais en ce qui concerne les retournements de situation, là je dois dire que mes neurones (pas tous grillés par la fac) fonctionnent à merveille. Pour la gestion des personnages je fais de mon mieux, mais toi tu as le chic pour t'en débarrasser. Surtout pour James. J'aime bien ce personnage, et je ne sais absolument pas ce que tu en as fait. Et j'enrage de ne pas savoir. Ca fait un moment que je me fais des fics sur ta fic (tu m'as comprise ?) et je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que tu as fait de lui. Et alors pour Laura, c'est quand tu veux que tu la guéris. Idem pour Sirius. Je ne me trompe pas en déduisant que tu m'as fait un compliment en disant que j'ai fait un super boulot en réinventant tous les personnages et en arrivant à tout gérer ? De toute manière, j'ai l'habitude de gérer les situations difficiles, même si c'est pas toujours le cas. Cette fic (je parle de la saga entière), est ma deuxième fic, mais je n'en suis pas à ma première histoire. Deux des personnages que tu verras par la suite sont des transfuges de mes propres histoires (non, ce ne sont pas des fics), mais je t'en dirais plus à ce moment-là, parce que tu risques de rien comprendre si je te dévoile tout maintenant. Bon, je te laisse parce que là, ta réponse fait environ une demi-page, et je dois me consacrer à mes autres lecteurs !!!! Bisous !! (et bonne chance pour ton brevet)

**Ryan** : oui, je sais tu es fan de sang, mais pour le moment je ne peux pas te satisfaire. Désolée !

**Sailor Digitale** : une revenante !! Je me demandais où tu étais passée !! Pour le rôle de Fumseck, c'est dans le chap 24. Je sais, c'est loin, mais tu vas devoir faire avec !! Bisous !!

**Tiffany** : les réconciliations se sont bien passées. Et oui, Diana en a un peu marre de voir ses enfants ressembler à Drago, et pas à elle, même si elle aussi est blonde aux yeux bleus, mais pas comme son mari !!

**Roxanne** : pour le caractère de Cybèle, je ne sais pas encore, et puis c'est qu'un bébé, on la verra mieux dans la partie 5. Et pour la suite, ne t'en fais donc pas, j'ai pas mal de cartouches en réserve !!

**Lunenoire** : tu as quelque chose contre les pouponnières ? Non, je plaisante, mais Cybèle est le seul bébé, et il y a deux enfants (7 et 8 ans), donc en principe Poudlard reste le bon vieux collège. Et pour les enfants Potter, ils sont à Poudlard pour le moment, mais sinon, en temps normal, ils sont à Londres, je me permets de te le rappeler. Et pour Lara, on ne la verra pas enceinte, mais je n'exclus pas la présence d'un bébé dans la partie 5.

**Arlwendae** : non, je te rassure, la petite Cybèle n'aura rien. Je ne m'en prends pas aux bébés !! Combien de fois devrais-je répéter que je ne suis pas sadique à ce point ?

**Liv** : le chap sur la prochaine attaque, c'est le chap 18 en principe, mais on entendra parler de la Destructrice et ses agissements indirects tout le long de la fic. Autant je me débrouille bien pour les matches de Quidditch, autant pour les combats, je galère un peu plus. Mais je m'en sors pas trop mal ! En tout cas, merci pour les encouragements !!

**Luna** : tu sais, quand je suis dans une impasse, je n'hésite pas à faire revenir d'anciens personnages comme tu le verras dans le chap suivant !!!

**Valria Granger** : tu n'es pas la première personne à me demander où je vais chercher toutes mes idées, mais je t'assure que ça vient naturellement !! Merci !!

**Ginny Malefoy** : plus de sentiment qu'autre chose ? Le chap 17 sera plus. . . éducatif. Enfin, je te laisse en juger, mais on en saura plus sur la Destructrice dans le chap 18. Merci !!

**Sungirl **: merci pour le compliment. Tu veux traduire ma fic en anglais ? Pourquoi pas, mais tu risques d'avoir du mal. La fic est pas mal longue, et j'utilise des expressions parfois pas très faciles à traduire. J'ai essayé à un moment, mais j'ai abandonné dès la première page. A moins d'être parfaitement bilingue, je ne te conseille pas d'essayer. Juste un conseil d'amie. Et je considère que les Anglais ont suffisamment de fics comme ça, la mienne, même avec 4 parties passera complètement inaperçue, j'en suis persuadée !! Mais merci quand même !!

**Lexyann** : merci pour les compliments !!

**Shiny** : oh là là, si je choisis les prénoms en fonction de leur définition, j'ai pas fini de chercher !! Non, je choisis tel ou tel prénom parce que je l'aime bien tout simplement. Je sais que Cybèle est une ancienne déesse de je ne sais plus trop quelle mythologie. Quant à Callista, ça vient de Star Wars. Mais je suis curieuse de connaître la définition de son prénom. En tout cas, merci du compliment. Au fait, j'adore ta fic Deux Fins et j'attends la suite quand Remus doit aller à Poudlard pour enseigner. Et Lyra est super attachante, je l'adore !!

**Laila Bromanson** : merci !!

**Alana Chantelune** : les personnages sont apaisés, mais avec l'autre folle qui sait ce qui va se passer ? (moi bien sûr je le sais, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour tout te raconter !)

**Harriette Potter** : comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis pas douée pour l'action, mais je fais de mon mieux. Et tu laisses Cybèle tranquille !! Je suis sadique oui, mais pas au point de m'en prendre à des bébés !!! Non mais franchement ! Pour répondre à ta question sur les prénoms que tu trouves tellement originaux, il suffit que tu ouvres un livre de mythologies du monde, et tu retrouves ces prénoms. Pas mal non ? Et comme je suis passionnée de mythologie, tu imagines bien que je ne me gêne pas !! Et dis, tu es pas mal sadique toi aussi !! Tu m'interdis de toucher à Harry et les personnages adultes, et tu me suggères d'assassiner un bébé innocent !!!

**Manou** : tu as bien résumé la situation, et pour te rafraîchir la mémoire, c'est Victoria qui a essayé de séduire Sevie et pas Viviane. Oh là là, tu t'es embarquée dans ton délire, j'ai eu du mal à te suivre, mais non le grand méchant c'est pas Lucius, ni Neville, ni le fantôme de Ron. J'espère que tu pourras lire cette réponse, mais c'est quand même dommage d'être privée de fic pendant deux semaines. Mais à mon avis, tu ne vas pas les voir passer ces deux semaines !!! Je t'embrasse !!

**Safaa** : je sais pas comment terminer cette quatrième partie, mais ce sera probablement une fin en suspens, un peu comme la fin du tome 4 d'HP. Et pour la partie 5 et la conclusion définitive de la saga, ce sera une fin heureuse. Je suis pour les happy end moi !! Enfin pas si heureuse que ça, vu que je prévois un gros chapitre émotion. Mais je ne te dirais pas pourquoi. Merci pour les exams, j'en ai marre d'avoir échoué la première session de si peu !!! M'enfin, faut faire avec n'est-ce pas ? Bisous !!

**Eilema** : merci !!!

**Serafina Pekkala** : merci pour tous ces compliments, tu me fais rougir !! Le site te plaît j'espère !! Et je ne me sens vraiment pas comparable à JKR, mais comme tout le monde me le dit j'ai fini par m'y faire !! En tout cas, merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début !!

**Sanou** : la Destructrice revient dans le chap 18 !!


	17. Deux nouveaux cours

            Coucou tout le monde !!! Je crois qu'il va falloir que je change de refrain, ça en devient lassant. Sinon, quelles nouvelles de mes lecteurs adorés ? Vous avez tous bien aimé le chap 16 axé sur la relation Severus-Callista, et ce chap verra le retour d'un personnage que j'ai zappé. Enfin, vous verrez bien !!

            Je suis à la fin de l'écriture de cette partie. Il y aura 30 chapitres, mais je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que les chap 29 et 30 seront bourrés d'informations sur tous les mystères de la fic !!!!

            Vous avez tous aimé la réconciliation Severus-Callista, et je découvre que la plupart de mes lectrices en ont eu les larmes aux yeux !! Enfin, si j'arrive à vous arracher des larmes, c'est que j'écris quand même pas mal !! Place à la lecture !!

            **Avertissement : à partir d'aujourd'hui, jeudi 19 juin, vous aurez un chapitre tous les samedis, à cause de mon emploi du temps plus que chargé. Donc, le prochain chapitre sera pour samedi 28 juin, et ce sera régulièrement tous les samedis par la suite, et ce jusqu'en août !!**

            **Chapitre 17 : Deux nouveaux cours**

            Hermione flottait de long en large dans le bureau d'Harry. Celui-ci la regardait, amusé.

- Je pense que ça peut marcher. Enseigner me manque.

- Hermione, tu es un fantôme.

- Comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué ! Mais je peux enseigner. Tu te rappelles Binns ?

- Oh, ne m'en parle pas, de celui-là ! Il aurait dû s'appeler Professeur Soporifique !

            Hermione éclata de rire.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi !

- Sérieusement Hermione, que veux-tu enseigner ? Nous sommes en plein milieu de l'année scolaire. . .

- Tu te rappelles le Club que j'ai créé avec Severus ?

- La Magie Etrangère ?

- Exactement ! C'est un Club, destiné aux volontaires. Je suis sûre que Severus sera d'accord pour enseigner les langues comme avant. Et cette Magie nous sera utile contre la Destructrice. Même Lara pourrait nous faire un cours sur la Magie des Fées !!

- Ne t'excite pas, je t'en prie.

- Mais Harry !! Ne me prive pas de ce plaisir ! Je t'en supplie !

- Hermione. . .

- Harry. . .

            Harry finit par soupirer.

- Je vais demander l'avis de Severus.

- Il sera d'accord. De plus, ce Club avait beaucoup de succès du temps où j'étais vivante. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela change. Et puis, je me charge de garder les Serpentards dans le droit chemin, afin qu'ils ne rejoignent pas l'Organisation de l'autre cinglée.

            Harry éclata de rire. Il en parla à Severus, qui fut aussitôt d'accord. Avec Hermione, ils réglèrent les derniers détails, et il fut convenu que Severus ferait l'annonce aux élèves.

            Depuis sa réconciliation avec Callista, Severus était devenu un professeur plus agréable, à la surprise de tous les élèves. Il fit l'annonce comme prévu. Il espérait que sa fille s'inscrirait à ce Club.

- Bonjour à tous. Avant de commencer le cours, j'ai une annonce à vous faire.

            Melody et Callista échangèrent un regard intrigué.

- Le Professeur Potter, le Professeur Hermione Rogue et moi-même avons décidé de rétablir un Club. . .

            Un brouhaha s'éleva. Callista fixait son père, incrédule.

- Laissez-moi finir. Un Club de Magie Etrangère, le samedi après-midi de 14h à 17h. Ce Club abordera toutes les Magies du Monde et il y aura également une initiation aux langues telles que l'hébreu, le français, le latin, le grec, le russe, le chinois et l'espagnol.

- Qui sera chargé de l'enseignement ? demanda un Gryffondor.

- Le Professeur Hermione Rogue pour la Magie. . .

- Mais c'est un fantôme ! s'exclama un Serpentard.

            Celui-ci s'attira les regards noirs de Callista et Severus. Mais Callista réagit plus vite que son père. Elle bondit de sa chaise.

- Ce n'est pas parce que ma mère est un fantôme qu'elle ne peut pas enseigner, espèce de crétin !

- Callista, s'il te plaît. . .

- Désolée, dit-elle en se rasseyant.

            Severus se tourna vers le Serpentard, qui se recroquevilla sur sa chaise.

- Ce n'est pas parce que ma femme est un fantôme qu'elle ne peut pas enseigner ! 10 points de moins pour Serpentard.

            Melody étouffa un rire devant la réaction de Severus.

- Quelque chose à ajouter Potter ? dit Severus en se tournant vers elle.

- Non, non.

- Donc, Hermione enseignera la Magie Etrangère, et j'enseignerai les langues.

            Cette fois-ci, la surprise fit taire les élèves. De nouveau, Callista bondit.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je veux dire. . . Professeur Rogue, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

- Bien sûr que je le suis, Callista. Ce Club existait déjà avant que tu naisses, et nous avons décidé de le rétablir. Et j'y enseignais les langues. Si vous voulez vous inscrire, venez me voir à la fin du cours.

            Callista se rassit 

- Tu vas y aller ? demanda Melody.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Mon père et ma mère ensemble, je ne veux pas rater ça.

- Moi non plus !!

            A la fin du cours, les élèves intéressés furent Alex Graves, le Gryffondor, les sœurs Webster, Dean Riley, et bien sûr Callista, Drake et Melody.

- Déjà sept élèves intéressés ? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

- Disons que je suis impatient de vous entendre parler chinois, déclara Alex avec un sourire.

- Papa, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais parler toutes ces langues !

- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé que je sache.

            Callista le foudroya du regard.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

- Allons Callista, il te taquine, calma Melody.

- Je vous inscris tous. Et Callista, je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas me tutoyer en cours.

- Désolée, ça m'a échappé. Au fait, tu aurais pû enlever plus de points à Serpentard à l'autre imbécile. . .

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que ma Maison perde la compétition par ma faute. A moins que Drake ne fasse des miracles lors de la finale Gryffondor-Serpentard.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Professeur !

- Tu m'oublies un peu vite, Drake ! protesta Melody.

            Ils s'éloignèrent en se disputant joyeusement. Severus sourit et accueillit sa classe suivante.

            Hermione fut ravie d'apprendre que Callista s'était inscrite au Club. Avec l'aide de Diana et Lara, Hermione préparait son premier cours pour samedi. Ne pouvant prendre des notes, elle dictait tout à Lara. Lara souriait.

- Cela me rappelle vos cours. Vous étiez un merveilleux professeur.

- Merci Lara. Et toi, tu étais une élève modèle.

- C'est grâce aux professeurs qui savent intéresser leurs élèves. Sinon, les cours ne serviraient à rien.

- Ça tu peux le dire ! Pendant sept ans, j'ai subi les cours d'Histoire du Professeur Binns. Harry l'a surnommé Professeur Soporifique ! Binns était un fantôme et donnait ses cours d'une voix monocorde affreusement lassante. . . Même moi j'ai failli m'endormir à de nombreuses reprises, spécialement quand j'ai commencé mon apprentissage Animagus. . .

            Callista, Melody et Drake arrivèrent.

- Maman !!

- Oui, ma chérie ?

- Papa va enseigner les langues ?

- Oui. . . Tu t'es inscrite au cours ?

- Bien évidemment !

- Oh, je suis contente !! Tu vas découvrir ta mère en tant que Professeur.

- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est Papa.

- Il parle plusieurs langues couramment. Moi non plus, je n'en revenais pas que je l'ai su.

            Harry les rejoignit.

- Vous parlez tous du Club non ?

- Oui !

- Hermione, j'ai pensé à quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te rappelles du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? (nda : désormais, ce sera SCM !!)

- Qui pourrait oublier ce cours ? grogna Hermione. C'était le cirque à chaque fois.

- En effet, sourit Harry. J'ai dans l'idée qu'on pourrait également en faire une matière de découverte qui serait prise par les étudiants volontaires cette année, et le réintégrer dans les plannings l'année prochaine.

- Ce cours n'était pas dépourvu d'intérêt, mais Hagrid. . . nous faisait étudier des créatures. . . 

- Etranges. Tu te souviens des Scroutts à Pétard ?

- Des quoi ? demandèrent en chœur Callista, Melody et Drake.

- Laissez tomber, dit Hermione. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Et puis, tu n'as qu'à mettre deux heures de cours le vendredi après-midi, cela laisserait aux jeunes le temps de s'entraîner au Quidditch.

- Bon, je trouve un professeur et je m'arrange pour tout organiser.

            Deux jours avant le premier cours du Club, Harry reçut une lettre de candidature pour le poste de SCM. Ce fut l'expéditeur de la lettre qui le surprit. Il prit rendez-vous pour le lendemain et resta songeur toute l'après-midi. Hermione et Sirius s'aperçurent de son trouble et tentèrent de l'interroger, mais Harry se contenta de leur sourire.

            Vendredi matin, à 8h, le jeune professeur fut introduit dans son bureau par Dobby.

- Bonjour Harry.

            Harry la regarda. Elle était toujours aussi belle, plus belle même qu'avant si c'était possible. Ses cheveux noirs balayaient ses épaules, et ses yeux sombres le fixaient. Elle souriait.

- Bonjour Cho. Quelle surprise de te voir.

- De même pour moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver à la place de Dumbledore.

- Tu n'ignores pas ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 14 ans ?

- J'ai entendu parler de l'Héritier si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Mais seulement de manière vague. Sitôt après ma sortie de Poudlard, je suis retournée à Hong-Kong avec mes parents, effrayés par la montée en puissance de Voldemort.

- Et qu'as-tu fait depuis ?

- J'ai travaillé pendant un moment au département Sciences du Ministère de la Magie chinois, et j'ai décidé de revenir ici quand mes parents sont morts dans un accident d'avion.

- D'avion ?

- Ils étaient en voyage, et ils préfèrent voyager à la façon moldue.

- Toutes mes condoléances pour tes parents.

- Cela fait bientôt 3 mois. En revenant, je suis tombée sur ton annonce dans la Gazette.

- Oui. Tu te souviens des cours de SCM ?

- Comment oublier les cours de Hagrid ? Et ses livres qui mordent ?

- En effet. A midi, je te présenterai aux élèves. Tu vois un inconvénient à commencer cette après-midi ?

            Cho réfléchit un instant.

- Non. Je commencerai par me présenter plus en détail, et j'essaierai de faire connaissance avec mes élèves.

- Comme nous sommes en mars, j'ai décidé que ce cours serait optionnel, juste pour le restant de l'année. Il sera intégré aux plannings l'année prochaine.

- D'accord. Alors, Harry, que s'est-il passé ici pendant toutes ces années ?

- Oh. . . C'est long à expliquer. . .

            Drago et Severus se rendaient dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

- Tu crois que Harry a trouvé un Professeur de SCM pour cette après-midi ? demanda Drago.

- Il avait un entretien ce matin. C'est probable.

- J'ai hâte de savoir si le nouveau professeur est plus compétent qu'Hagrid.

- On ne peut pas dire que c'était un professeur compétent.

- Mais il était plein de bonnes volontés, ça on ne peut pas le nier !!

            Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Harry n'était pas encore arrivé, mais Sirius, Shanna, Lara et Adrian étaient déjà là. Drago et Severus s'installèrent et peu après, arrivèrent Diana avec Cybèle et Hermione. Drago s'adressa à sa femme.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui. Cybèle a été adorable. Une véritable image !!

- Elle ne pleure pas beaucoup. On dirait Endymion à son âge. . .

            Hermione les contemplait, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce que vous êtes mignons tous les deux !! Drago Malefoy qui s'extasie sur ses enfants !

- Et alors ?

- Ce n'est pas un reproche que je te fais !! protesta Hermione. C'est juste que l'ex-futur Mangemort d'autrefois a tellement changé !!

- Ex-futur Mangemort ? Je n'ai jamais souhaité. . .

- Voici Harry, coupa Severus.

            Hermione et Drago s'étonnèrent de la gravité du ton de Severus et reportèrent leur attention sur leur ami. Et ils se figèrent.

- Oh là là. . . murmura Hermione. Ginny va être furieuse.

- C'est clair. . . renchérit Drago. A mon avis, elle ne va pas apprécier le retour de l'ex-petite-amie de son mari.

- Cho n'a jamais été la petite-amie d'Harry, rectifia Hermione.

- Non, il a juste été amoureux fou d'elle, ironisa Drago.

            Harry présenta Cho à Sirius, Shanna, Lara, Adrian et Diana. Elle adressa également un signe de tête à Drago, Hermione et Severus. Ils prirent ensuite place à table et Harry s'adressa aux élèves.

- Voici le Professeur Chang qui vous enseignera les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Tout comme le Club de Magie Etrangère, ce sera une discipline optionnelle. Le premier cours sera pour cette après-midi, aussi, les élèves intéressés son priés de venir me voir dans mon bureau dès la fin du déjeuner.

            Hermione se tourna vers Cho.

- Eh bien, Cho, quelle surprise de te voir ici !

- C'est plutôt une surprise pour moi, te découvrir en fantôme. . . Harry m'a également dit que tu t'étais mariée à Rogue. . . Sans oublier que tu es la sœur de Drago Malefoy. . .

- Il s'est passé énormément de choses en effet. Et d'une certaine manière, la menace de l'Héritier nous a rapprochés les uns des autres.

- Harry et Ginny se sont mariés.

- Oui. Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait après Poudlard ?

            Cho répéta à Hermione ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Désolée pour tes parents, dit Hermione.

            Hermione n'avait jamais été amie avec Cho, mais elle savait qu'Harry avait été amoureux d'elle depuis la Troisième Année. Durant leur Septième Année, quand Cho était partie, il l'avait oubliée, se concentrant sur Voldemort. Et puis, il y avait eu Ginny. Hermione remarqua que Lara ne quittait pas Cho du regard. Elle fronçait des sourcils. Elle se décida à l'interroger en pensée, faculté qu'elle avait acquise depuis qu'elle était fantôme. Lara avait aussi cette faculté télépathique depuis qu'elle était devenue Fée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Lara ?

- Je trouve cette Cho bizarre.

- En quoi ?

- Je ne saurai le définir. Mais Ginny doit être prévenue.

- J'en parlerai à Harry.

            Dès que Melody, Drake et Callista eurent fini de déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent directement vers la table des Professeurs.

- Papa. . . commença Melody. Nous sommes intéressés par le cours de SCM.

- Je croyais avoir dit de venir dans mon bureau.

- Oui, mais nous sommes privilégiés, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Drake.

- Tous les trois ?

- Oui, répondit Callista.

            Celle-ci se tourna vers Cho.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Callista Rogue, et voici Melody et Drake Potter.

- Rogue ?

            Cho regarda alternativement Hermione et Severus et sourit.

- Je vois. . . Enchantée de te connaître Callista.

            Puis elle contempla les jumeaux et leur tendit aussi la main.

- Vous ressemblez énormément à vos parents.

            Les professeurs se levèrent de table. Lara passa sciemment à côté de Cho et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- N'essayez pas de nuire à la famille Potter. Je vous ai à l'œil.

            Cho fixa Lara avec surprise. Mais elle s'était déjà éloignée en compagnie d'Adrian.

            Inconscients de cette menace, les trois adolescents se hâtèrent de se préparer au cours de SCM qui débutait à 14 heures.

            A l'heure précise, ils se tenaient tous devant l'ancienne cabane de Hagrid, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Outre Callista, Melody et Drake, il y avait Johanna, Elisabeth et Dean de Serpentard, Sarah et Catherine de Serdaigle, Alex, Jasmine et Greg de Gryffondor ainsi que deux autres élèves de Pouffsouffle dont ils ne connaissaient pas les noms. Le Professeur Chang leur sourit.

- Je vois qu'il y a essentiellement des Premières Années ici. Bien, que connaissez-vous des créatures magiques ?

            Jasmine prit la parole.

- Il y a toutes sortes de créatures magiques, dont les plus connues sont les licornes, les phénix, les Centaures, les. . .

- Oui, en effet. Bon, aujourd'hui, je vais surtout résumer les différentes sortes de créatures. Le Professeur Potter ne m'a pas donné le temps de préparer quoi que ce soit, mais dès la semaine prochaine, nous pourrons passer aux travaux pratiques. . .

- Professeur Chang ! intervint Alex. Callista possède un phénix, elle pourrait nous l'emmener.

            Callista foudroya Alex du regard.

- Il aurait pu me demander, cet imbécile, murmura Callista.

            Cho se tourna vers elle.

- Eh bien Callista, qu'en penses-tu ?

- En fait, ça dépend plutôt de Fumseck. . . c'est un phénix intelligent. . .

- Fumseck ? Mais c'est le phénix du Professeur Dumbledore !

- Oui.

- Alors, je crois qu'on va se passer de lui. Le connaissant, je crois que Fumseck n'aimerait pas être traité en cobaye pendant un cours.

            Le cours se poursuivit sans autre incident.

            A 16 heures, Callista, Melody et Drake rejoignirent le Havre où ils avaient l'intention de commencer leurs devoirs de la semaine. Drake s'absenta pour aller envoyer une lettre à sa mère concernant le Professeur Chang.

- Elle est géniale cette prof, je l'aime bien, dit Melody.

- Elle est gentille oui. Et elle est belle, renchérit Callista.

            Callista s'approcha de Fumseck.

- Hello Fumseck ! Tu as de la chance, tu as failli passer sous le microscope aujourd'hui. . .

            On frappa à la porte et Melody ouvrit. C'était Alex.

- Je viens voir Callista. Elle est là ?

- Oui, mais je crois qu'elle t'en veut.

            Alex s'approcha de Callista.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je sais que j'aurais dû te demander ton avis d'abord.

- Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- Eh bien, l'idée m'est venue comme ça. . . Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- Bon ça va, je te pardonne. Mais si ça se reproduit, tu auras de mes nouvelles.

- Compris !!

            Callista ne tenait plus en place tant elle était impatiente d'aller au Club de Magie Etrangère. Melody se moquait gentiment d'elle.

- Tu es si impatiente que ça de voir ton père et ta mère ensemble ?

- Oui ! Voir Papa enseigner autre chose que les Potions. . . je sens que je vais adorer !

            Le cours avait lieu dans la Classe de Potions. En plus des sept élèves de Première Année inscrits, il y avait aussi des élèves d'autres Années, aussi intéressés qu'eux. Hermione et Severus pénétrèrent dans la Salle, en discutant à mi-voix.Hermione s'interrompit, et sourit à Callista, qui lui rendit son sourire.

- Une quinzaine d'élèves intéressés. . . Ils ont toujours aussi peur de toi Severus ?

- Il faut croire.

- Bienvenue à tous dans ce Club. Sachez que vous aurez des devoirs facultatifs mais qui vous rapportera des points de votre moyenne si vous les faites. Mais jamais ce Club ne vous pénalisera. Le Professeur Rogue a dû vous l'expliquer.

            Ils acquiescèrent.

- Bien. Qui connaît l'origine de notre magie actuelle ?

            Personne ne répondit. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Personne ? Allons. . .

            Severus croisa le regard de Callista. Elle souriait, amusée.

- Hermione, Callista connaît la réponse.

- Callista ?

- Avalon. C'est l'origine de notre magie, avec Merlin qui a créé des sorts, comme. . . Avalonia par exemple.

            Severus sursauta. Sa fille savait. Hermione contemplait sa fille.

- Bien. Avalonia est un sortilège de très haut niveau, avec trois étapes dont la dernière conduit à un stade rarement atteint par des Sorciers. . . Qui le connaît ?

            La plupart des élèves ne savaient même pas de quoi parlait Hermione. Sauf Callista, Melody et Drake. Hermione le savait parfaitement.

- Melody ?

- La maîtrise du Sortilège Avalonia fait du sorcier ce qu'on appelle un Sorcier-Mage. Merlin fut le premier Sorcier-Mage qui a existé, suivi de Godric Gryffondor. De nos jours, il y a deux Sorciers-Mages. . .

- Ça ira comme ça Melody.

- Mais. . .

            Severus darda son regard sur Melody qui se tut, intimidée. Callista et Drake échangèrent un regard amusé. De toute évidence, Severus ne tenait pas à ce que sa véritable puissance soit dévoilée. Et il protégeait également Harry par la même occasion.

            Hermione continuait son exposé comme si de rien n'était et conclut.

- La plupart des formules utilisées ont des racines latines, c'est pourquoi je vais laisser la place au Professeur Rogue qui va vous enseigner quelques bases de latin.

            Callista devait reconnaître que sa mère était un excellent professeur. Elle réussissait à capter l'attention de ses élèves et à la garder tout au long de son cours. Et maintenant, elle allait voir comment son père se débrouillait autrement qu'en Potions. Elle savait déjà que son père était un formidable professeur, exigeant le meilleur de ses élèves dans sa matière. Mais les Potions elles-mêmes exigeaient une attention accrue, car une potion était difficile à réaliser, autant pour le dosage des ingrédients que leur mélange.

            Severus regarda ses élèves.

- Comme vient de le dire Hermione, la plupart des sortilèges vient du latin. Qui peut m'en donner un exemple ?

            Callista se porta volontaire.

- Callista ?

- Le sortilège Nox par exemple. Ce sort qui sert à éteindre une lumière est un mot latin qui est l'étymologie de « nuit » ou « nocturne ».

- Tout à fait. Aujourd'hui, nous allons essentiellement étudier l'étymologie des formules les plus couramment utilisées. . .

            Severus conclut son cours par la conjugaison du verbe être. Hermione prit la parole.

- Il serait bien que vous participiez plus au cours. Je parle des élèves qui n'ont pas parlé une seule fois. Le Professeur Rogue et moi-même avons interrogé principalement Callista, Melody et Drake, il ne faudrait pas que le Directeur nous accuse de favoritisme, même si ces trois élèves sont les seuls à participer. C'est d'accord ?

            Les jeunes étudiants acquiescèrent en riant. Callista se dirigea vers ses parents.

- Bravo, c'était très intéressant.

- Je suis ravi de voir que tu aimes ce cours, dit Hermione.

- Vous faites un bon duo. . . Papa fait un bon prof de langues.

- Tu rigoleras moins quand on passera au russe et au chinois.

- Oh, mais j'ai hâte de voir ça ! rit-elle.

Voilà !! Que pensez-vous du retour de Cho Chang ? La suite promet d'être un peu plus intéressante, et le chap 18 voit le retour de la Destructrice, de même qu'on en apprend un petit peu plus sur elle. Enfin, vous verrez bien !!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Coco **: merci encore pour tous ses compliments dont tu inondes tes reviews. Fumseck a également son petit rôle dans la suite. Je me suis bien amusée quand j'ai décrit la Grande Salle redécorée pour la Saint-Valentin. Heureusement que j'ai arrangé Severus sinon, c'est clair que dans les bouquins de JKR, sa réaction aurait été intéressante. Je compte bien faire une partie 5 puisque l'inspiration ne manque pas. Je peux te dire que je suis plutôt frustrée de ne pas pouvoir écrire comme je veux avec mes exams, et en plus je commence un nouveau boulot, donc en gros je vais pas mal être occupée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris de l'avance, ce qui me permettra de poster régulièrement des chapitres. Bisous !!

**Serafina Pekkala** : ta requête sera accédée au chap suivant. La plupart de tes questions vont trouver un petit bout de réponses dans le chap 18 !!!

**Safaa** : raté pour ta supposition !! La partie 5 se déroule 6 ans plus tard, Callista a 17 ans, en Septième Année, d'autres enfants entrent à Poudlard, la Destructrice est toujours l'ennemie, et je prévois aussi une chose assez spéciale !! Quand à la fin de la partie 4 que je suis en train d'écrire, je crois que tu peux préparer le mouchoir !!

**Luna** : bon, le personnage c'est Cho. Et je permets de te rappeler que Mc Gonagall est morte dans la première partie !! Merci !!

**Ginny Malefoy** : merci !!!

**Shiny** : merci pour la précision pour le prénom de Callista !! Etoile du Soir et Cardina sont mes deux petites sœurs, mais c'est Etoile du Soir qui lit ta fic avec moi !! D'ailleurs, nous craquons toutes les deux sur Grey, elle est trop mignonne !! En tout cas, ne lâche pas ta fic, elle est géniale !!

**Eve** : merci !!

**Roxanne** : maintenant que tu sais ce que j'ai prévu pour le chap 17, tu vas te demander ce que j'ai prévu pour le 18 ? Patience !!!

**Liv** : pourquoi Ron n'est pas devenu un fantôme ? Eh bien parce que je n'y ai pas pensé. Et puis, si tu te souviens bien, quand Hermione a été attaquée par Victoria dans la partie 2, c'est lui qui a permis à Hermione de sortir du coma. Autre chose : Hermione est devenu un fantôme, mais ce n'est pas par hasard. J'ai prévu quelque chose pour elle. Enfin, tu verras bien. Je suis contente que tu apprécies mes combats. La fic est bientôt terminée oui, en fait j'en suis au chap 30, mais il risque d'être quand même assez long avec tout ce que j'ai prévu. Merci !!

**Satell** : je suis comme toi, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans un ordi !!! J'ai eu ton mail, et tu as du recevoir ma réponse. Enfin, si tu as besoin d'autres conseils, surtout n'hésite pas !! Je suis toujours là pour mes amies !!! D'ailleurs tu as du recevoir ma review à ton chap 17 non ?

**Harriette Potter** : ouais, tu dois être plus sadique que moi !! Si tu veux tu peux me raconter ton rêve !! Faut dire que je puise quand même mon imagination dans mes rêves. En ce moment, je suis tellement dans ma fic, que je rêve même des scènes de combat que j'intègre ensuite dans mes chap !!! La nouvelle attaque de la méchante, c'est pour le prochain chap !!!

**Valeria Granger** : merci !!

**Wynzar** : toi aussi tu as aimé la réconciliation ? Oui, le site a planté pendant plusieurs jours, et bon, c'est pas la première fois !! Moi je m'améliore pour les sentiments ? Je peux te dire que je n'en ai pas vraiment conscience. Concernant ma vie sentimentale, c'est vrai que je me concentre sur mes études (d'ailleurs j'ai pas digéré le coup que m'ont fait mes profs !), et puis j'ai grandi dans une famille plutôt traditionnelle qui considère qu'avoir un petit ami qui n'est pas le fiancé n'est pas bien vu !! Tu vois le genre !! Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais les Asiatiques sont comme ça !! Enfin, mes parents du moins !! Et pour le bébé éprouvette, je suis contre. Enfin, je suis contente que la science progresse, et je suis également contente pour le médecin qui a réussi ce procédé, mais je trouve que c'est contre-nature. Moi, je ferai des enfants par la voie normale !! Oui, je me répète, mais tu me fais sérieusement complexer. Tu as un style d'écriture très mature, et tes personnages ont des réflexions dignes des prix nobels de philosophie !! Et pourtant, tu n'en as jamais fait !! Tu veux un coup de théâtre ? Tu vas en avoir un dans le chap 29 !! Pour le nombre de mes personnages, il va encore augmenter après le chap 21 !! Et encore par la suite. En gros, il va y avoir une dizaine de personnes en plus. Au secours !!! Ce qui fait que parfois, j'en oublie quelques-uns. C'est pour cette raison que je mets plus de dialogues pour n'oublier personne. D'ailleurs, je découpe mes personnages en petits groupes pour n'oublier personne. Enfin, je peux rien te dire maintenant parce que tu n'es pas assez avancé dans l'histoire, mais tu le constateras par la suite. Surtout quand tu verras qui je mets dans mon chap 21. D'ailleurs, il a pour titre, Un conseil extraordinaire. J'ai eu du mal pour l'écrire, mais j'en suis finalement satisfaite. Surtout quand on sait que j'ai recommencé mon chap 26 trois fois parce qu'il ne me plaisait pas !! Et voilà, j'ai encore fait tout un roman, pour répondre à ta review !! Faut dire aussi que tu me donnes de quoi parler !! Enfin, comme je sais que tu aimes ça, je continue !! A bientôt !!

**Cool** : j'espère que tu as réussi à lire la suite, vu que le site a planté !!

**Tiffany** : j'ai pensé à mettre Severus assis, mais finalement j'ai préféré le laisser debout en train de danser avec sa fille quand elle l'a appelé Papa !! D'ailleurs par la suite, il va y avoir pas mal de pauses-tendresse entre père et fille !! Merci !!


	18. Héra, Morphée, Athéna, Arès

            Bonjour tout le monde !! Oubliez ce que j'ai dit au chapitre précédent, je vais pouvoir continuer à uploader tous les 5 jours jusqu'au 21 juillet !!! Ben oui, suite à une dispute avec ma future patronne, j'ai décidé de refuser le boulot… Enfin, c'est une longue histoire. En attendant, voici le chap 18 qui voit le combat reprendre avec la Destructrice, with some more informations !!!! Désolée pour la phrase en anglais, mais en ce moment, je suis plongée dans le tome 5 d'HP The Order of the Phoenix, et franchement, je commence même à penser en anglais !!!

            Pour ceux qui n'ont pas le courage de se lancer dans le tome 5, vous ratez quelque chose !!! Il est super et commence sur les chapeaux de roues pour notre Harry national !!! Avec quelques mystères supplémentaires, et un nouveau personnage plus que détestable qui nous ferait tomber en amour avec Severus, si ce n'est pas déjà fait !!!

            Sur ce, bonne lecture (si vous cherchez un rapport entre le titre et le contenu du chapitre, faut juste penser à quoi les dieux représentent dans la Grèce antique !!)

            **Chapitre 18 : Héra, Morphée, Athéna, Arès**

            Hermione et Severus faisaient leur compte-rendu à Harry quand Ginny débarqua dans le bureau, sans même frapper à la porte. Hermione en devina tout de suite la raison quand elle vit les traits furieux de Ginny, tout comme elle déchiffra l'angoisse au fond de ses yeux bleus.

- Oh, oh, murmura Hermione. Viens Severus, nous. . . 

- Non, reste Hermione, dit Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? cria Ginny en agitant un bout de parchemin.

- De quoi tu parles Ginny ?

- De ça !

            Harry prit le parchemin. C'était un message de Drake qui parlait de Cho.

- Je vois. . .

- Nous allons vous laisser, dit Severus.

            Cette fois, Harry ne dit rien. Une fois dans le couloir, Hermione et Severus sourirent.

- Crise conjugale, murmura Severus.

- Et pas la première. Mais là, Harry va le sentir passer. Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas dit à Ginny que. . .

- Pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Regarde comment elle réagit.

- Eh bien qu'il se débrouille !

            Dans le bureau. . .

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? demanda Ginny.

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter inutilement.

- Et je suis censée le prendre comment moi ? Je te fais confiance Harry, mais il a fallu que Drake m'écrive pour me tenir informée de la situation !

- Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir. Cho est juste une amie. . .

- Dont tu étais amoureux ! Je ne suis pas aveugle Harry. Durant nos études, tu étais fou amoureux d'elle, et elle le savait. Et aujourd'hui. . .

            Harry contourna son bureau et prit Ginny dans ses bras.

- Ginny, je te jure que tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir à ce sujet. C'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre.

            On frappa et sans même attendre la réponse, la personne entra.

- Harry, j'ai. . . Oh. . .

            C'était Cho.

- Désolée. . .

            Ginny s'était raidie dans les bras de son mari. Elle se força à sourire.

- Bonjour Cho. Quel plaisir de te revoir !

- Cela faisait longtemps en effet. Félicitations pour votre mariage, et les enfants.

- Merci.

            Pour la première fois de sa vie de femme mariée, Ginny éprouva de la jalousie, et de la peur. Cho était une très belle femme. . . et qui avait longtemps régné dans le cœur d'Harry.

- Tu voulais quelque chose Cho ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, j'ai établi un plan de mes prochains cours, et également quelques livres à faire acheter aux jeunes. Bon, je vais vous laisser.

            Elle quitta le bureau et Ginny soupira.

- Cho est juste une relation professionnelle, dit Harry.

- Je te crois Harry. Mais c'est juste. . . que je suis loin de toi et. . . avec la Destructrice. . .

- Je te promets d'être prudent. Je ne suis plus aussi imprudent qu'autrefois tu sais. A présent que j'ai des enfants et une femme adorée, je suis plus que prudent.

            Ginny hocha la tête, mais elle n'était pas convaincue au fond d'elle-même. Après ces paroles rassurantes, Ginny passa voir ses enfants, puis elle se débrouilla pour parler seule à seule avec Hermione.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est Harry ?

- Oui. S'il te plaît Hermione, veille sur lui. Pas seulement à cause de Cho, mais aussi à cause de la Destructrice.

- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Cho, Harry t'aime il ne considère Cho que comme une amie. Il n'y a plus cette adoration dans le regard comme autrefois.

- Tu me rassures. . .

            Hermione hésita. Devait-elle avouer à Ginny ses soupçons sur Cho ? D'autant plus que Lara aussi nourrissait des soupçons, mais Cho avait toujours été gentille. . . Lara pouvait aussi se tromper. Elle décida finalement de ne rien dire. Inutile d'affoler Ginny plus que nécessaire. Elle lui sourit.

- Allons Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas. Harry t'a bien juré fidélité, non ?

            Tout était rouge. Rouge comme le sang. . . Un rire dément résonnait. . . Elle ne voyait que du rouge. . . et soudain, le voile se déchira. Elle reconnut des corps, horrifiée. L'herbe était rouge de sang. . . Une ombre se dressait devant elle. La Destructrice. Puis soudain, elle vit d'autres silhouettes. Elle reconnut Harry, Oncle Drago, Sirius, Shanna, Lara, Adrian. . . Où était son père ? Elle s'approcha d'eux.

- Oncle Drago ?

            Il ne l'entendait pas. Elle prit conscience qu'elle se trouvait dans un cauchemar. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Tout de suite. Puis elle vit enfin Severus. Il était derrière la Sorcière. Avec horreur, elle vit la Sorcière se tourner. . . Un éclair vert illumina le paysage rouge. . .

- Non !!

            Elle se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, les draps emmêlés autour d'elle. Elle attendit que son cœur reprenne son rythme normal. Autour d'elle, ses camarades de chambre dormaient paisiblement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Deux heures du matin. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Elle frissonna en se rappelant son cauchemar. Que signifiait l'éclair vert ? Etait-ce un rêve prémonitoire ? Son père allait-il mourir ? A cette pensée intolérable, elle se redressa et sortit de son lit. Il fallait qu'elle le voie, tant pis si elle le réveillait. Mais. . . il était son père après tout, donc il devait rester à l'écoute de sa fille. Elle sortit de la Salle Commune, et frissonna. Les murs glacés de Poudlard ne gardaient aucune chaleur. Elle savait par Drake que Severus avait sa chambre à côté de celle d'Harry. A cette heure de la nuit, elle ne croisa personne, et se retrouva facilement devant la porte de la chambre de son père. Elle hésita avant de frapper, et faillit même renoncer. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'une pâle lueur filtrait sous la porte. Il ne dormait pas. . . à deux heures du matin ? Elle frappa.

            Deux secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus. La surprise se peignit sur ses traits, tandis que Callista détaillait son père avec stupéfaction. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sans ses robes noires. Un tee-shirt noir, et un jean de la même couleur. Et elle le trouva très bel homme. . . Pas étonnant que sa mère en soit tombée amoureuse.

- Callista ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. . .

            Severus leva un sourcil sceptique mais ne dit rien.

- Viens, entre donc, tu dois être gelée. . .

            Elle sourit et entra. Et découvrit la chambre que ses parents avaient partagée. Elle était grande et spacieuse, un lit double trônait dans un coin, en face de l'imposante cheminée. Une pile de parchemins était empilée sur la grande table ronde. Une armoire qui contenait sans doute des vêtements. . . rien d'autre. C'était dans cette chambre qu'elle avait vu le jour. Severus se rassit à son bureau.

- Assieds-toi. Tu veux une potion pour dormir ?

- Non. . . En fait, j'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Qu'as-tu vu ?

- Vous vous battiez contre la Destructrice. . . Elle a lancé un. . . éclair vert sur toi. . . et je me suis réveillée. . .

- Un éclair vert ?

- Oui. Mais j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Elle voulait te tuer !

- L'Avada Kedavra. . .

- Quoi ? C'était ce Sortilège Impardonnable ? Oh Papa. . . je ne veux pas que. . .

- Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je ne crois pas aux rêves prémonitoires. . .

- L'avenir se crée à partir de nos choix, compléta Callista.

- Où as-tu appris cette phrase ? demanda Severus surpris.

- Nulle part, c'est juste mon opinion. A mon avis, il n'y a pas de destin tout tracé, mais le destin, c'est nos choix et le chemin que nous prenons de notre propre chef. Mais ce rêve m'a réellement terrifiée. Toute la scène baignait dans un voile rouge, comme le sang. Et toi ensuite. . . Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, alors que nous venons à peine de nous retrouver, et. . .

            Elle commençait à pleurer. Severus se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

- Chut. . . Il ne m'arrivera rien.

            Callista s'abandonna à son étreinte, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Severus la laissa pleurer, pour qu'elle évacue toute son angoisse. Les sanglots se calmèrent peu à peu. Severus s'écarta et lui tendit un mouchoir.

- Ça va mieux ?

            Elle hocha la tête et renifla.

- Merci Papa. Je suis pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Tu es juste une jeune fille un peu perdue. Tu peux rester ici cette nuit si tu veux.

- Je vais juste rester un peu. Et j'irai me recoucher dans le dortoir ensuite.

- Comme tu voudras.

- Que corriges-tu ?

- Des copies des Septième Années.

            Callista regarda quelques copies. Des essais sur le Veritaserum. Et son père n'était pas très généreux. La note la plus élevée qu'il avait mis était 8 sur 20. C'étaient des élèves de Gryffondor.

- Tu n'es pas très gentil avec notre Maison.

            Severus releva les yeux et fit un bref sourire.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tes condisciples sont si mauvais.

- Mais bien sûr. . . ironisa Callista.

            Severus replongea dans ses corrections.

- Tu veilles bien tard. . .

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. . . En fait quelques heures me suffisent.

- Quelques heures ?

- Je peux supporter une nuit blanche.

- Tu es résistant. . .

            Callista se tut, laissant son père se concentrer sur les parchemins. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La chambre était belle. Sa mère avait vécu ici, et elle aussi, pendant ses trois premiers mois. . . Elle contempla son père. Il avait de belles mains, avec de longs doigts, parfaits pour manier délicatement des ingrédients fragiles. Il avait des mains de chirurgien, songea-t-elle. Il fronçait les sourcils, absorbé dans la lecture d'un parchemin. Il aimait son travail, c'était évident. . .

            Quand Severus acheva ses corrections, il s'aperçut que sa fille s'était endormie sur sa chaise. Il sourit attendri, et la souleva doucement et alla la déposer sur le lit. Il la recouvrit et la regarda un moment. On aurait dit Hermione ainsi abandonnée dans le sommeil. Une bouffée d'amour gonfla dans son cœur. C'était sa fille bien-aimée, et il était heureux qu'ils se soient enfin réconciliés. . . Il sourit, puis rangea ses parchemins. Il saisit une autre pile de copies et de nouveau, commença un travail de correction.

            Quand Callista s'éveilla au matin, elle fut un instant déboussolée. Elle n'était pas dans son dortoir. Elle se redressa et ses souvenirs revinrent. Et elle découvrit qu'elle était dans le lit de son père. La chambre était vide. Elle replongea dans le lit, et sur ses oreillers moelleux. On était dimanche, donc elle pouvait encore dormir un peu. Consultant sa montre sur la table de chevet, elle constata qu'il était 8h30.

            La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Severus entra. Callista se redressa et s'étira.

- Enfin réveillée ?

- Oui. . . Désolée d'avoir pris ton lit.

- Il ne m'a pas manqué. Melody te cherche partout. Je lui ai dit que tu étais ici avec moi. Elle m'a chargé de te donner ça.

            Il tendit à Callista des vêtements.

- Oh. . . Quelle attention ! Il est évident que je n'allais pas me promener en chemise de nuit à travers Poudlard. Je penserai à la remercier.

            Hermione se trouvait avec Lara dans la Salle des Archives. Hermione avait eu une intuition concernant la Destructrice et avait demandé à Lara de l'aider.

- Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à Severus ?

- Premièrement, je ne voulais pas le mettre au courant, et deuxièmement, cet après-midi, il entraîne les Serpentards, donc il ne peut pas m'aider dans mes recherches. Et j'ai l'habitude de garder mes soupçons pour moi.

- Tu crois que cette Destructrice a vraiment été élève ici ?

- C'est certain. Elle en veut à Dumbledore, or comment aurait-elle pu. . .

- Attends, j'ai trouvé quelque chose, dit Lara en prenant un dossier.

            Elle ouvrit le dossier. Il y avait des photos en noir et blanc, les personnes qui s'y trouvaient bougeaient faiblement. La magie commençait à s'estomper. Lara montra une photo à Hermione.

- Tu la reconnais ?

            C'était une jeune fille qui devait avoir à peine 13 ans. On devinait qu'elle avait des cheveux noirs. Elle ne souriait pas, elle se contentait de fixer l'objectif d'un regard glacial. Elle portait l'uniforme de Serpentard.

- C'est elle, la Destructrice, reconnut Hermione.

- Dans sa jeunesse. Amanda Stevenson. Cette photo date de 1958. Elle était en Troisième Année.

- Essaie de retrouver son dossier.

            Lara rangea le dossier, et se dirigea vers les dossiers personnels des élèves.

- Voilà Amanda Stevenson. Expulsée de Poudlard au cours de sa Troisième Année. Il y a un rapport avec la Chambre des Secrets. . . Le motif de l'expulsion n'est pas précisé.

- OK, amène ce dossier dans la Salle Commune des Professeurs. Je vais réunir tout le monde.

            Lara acquiesça.

            Un instant plus tard, tout le monde était réuni dans la Salle des Professeurs. Lara fit passer la photo.

- Elle s'appelle Amanda Stevenson. Hermione et moi avons découvert qu'elle a été expulsée de Poudlard en 1958, alors que Dumbledore était encore un jeune Directeur. Elle était en Troisième Année. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que ça a un rapport avec la Chambre des Secrets.

- Une minute !! s'exclama Harry.

- Quoi ? demanda Sirius.

- Hermione, tu te souviens de notre Deuxième Année ?

- Cette année-là, nous avons eu un problème avec le journal de Jedusor, murmura Hermione. Nous avions découvert que Jedusor, futur Voldemort, avait tenté d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, et a fait accuser Hagrid à sa place. . . A l'époque, le journal datait d'il y avait 50 ans. Nous sommes en 2011. D'après ce dossier, Stevenson a été renvoyée en 1958, ça remonte à 53 ans exactement.

- Quand j'ai affronté le fantôme de Jedusor, nous étions en 1992, si on remonte 50 ans en arrière, ça veut dire que la Chambre a été ouverte une première fois en 1942, ou vers cette date. Il y a un écart de 16 ans entre les deux. . .

- Stevenson a dû tenter de réitérer l'exploit de Jedusor, et Dumbledore, qui savait déjà à quoi s'en tenir l'a expulsée. Elle a dû très mal le prendre, raisonna Hermione.

- En 58, Jedusor commençait à étendre son œuvre maléfique. . . Il n'avait pas encore pris le nom de Lord Voldemort. . . Mais Stevenson voulait sûrement le suivre et faire ses preuves.

- En libérant le Basilic encore une fois. . .

- Et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est fait renvoyer de Poudlard !! conclurent en même temps Harry et Hermione.

            Tout le monde les regardait, amusé.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Votre raisonnement, répondit Lara. A vous deux, vous avez résolu l'énigme. Vous réfléchissez ensemble, sans même vous en rendre compte.

            Harry regarda Hermione. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Comme au bon vieux temps !! rappela Hermione.

            Soudain des cris retentirent à l'extérieur. Severus se leva, sourcils froncés.

- J'ai laissé les Serpentards à leur entraînement dehors. . .

- Drake, murmura Harry.

            Ils se précipitèrent tous à l'extérieur. L'équipe tentait de rejoindre le château, mais une dizaine de Sorciers Noirs leur barraient le chemin. Les sept joueurs se défendaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mais ils étaient inexpérimentés, et Drake était seulement en Première Année. Harry et Drago créèrent un bouclier qui se déploya instantanément autour des sept Serpentards.

- Rentrez vite ! ordonna Sirius.

            Ils obéirent en hâte. Diana les accueillit dans le hall. Plusieurs avaient le visage ensanglanté, mais Diana soigna tout le monde d'un coup de baguette.

- Drake, ça va ?

- Ouais. . . Je viens de voir ce que donnait un combat magique, et je suis ne pas prêt de recommencer, grogna-t-il.

            Ses co-équipiers firent part de leur approbation. Diana sourit et se dit que ça faisait sept Serpentards qui ne plongeraient pas du mauvais côté.

            A l'extérieur, Harry, Severus, Drago, Sirius, Adrian, Lara, Shanna, Hermione et Cho faisaient face aux Sorciers Noirs. Ceux-ci, masqués, étaient menés par la Destructrice. Hermione flotta vers eux, sans crainte et défia la Sorcière du regard. Celle-ci ne cilla pas amusée.

- Un fantôme. . .

- En effet, vous avez le sens de l'observation.

- Je te reconnais. Tu es Hermione Rogue, celle qui a été tuée pour avoir tenté de sauver son mari d'une mort certaine.

- Exact. Et vous êtes Amanda Stevenson, renvoyée de Poudlard, car vous avez tenté d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets.

            La Sorcière fixa Hermione, les yeux plissés.

- Tu ne manques pas de perspicacité. . . Mais cela ne te servira à rien.

            La Sorcière lança un Stupéfix sur elle, mais le Sort la traversa et finit contre le Bouclier qui protégeait Poudlard. Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Il y a des avantages à être un fantôme.

            Tandis qu'Hermione provoquait la Destructrice, Lara observait les Sorciers Noirs. Ils portaient tous des masques souples de velours. . . et elle devait le reconnaître, ils étaient beaucoup plus élégants que les Mangemorts qui étaient cagoulés. Elle ne les reconnaissait pas, toutes les Auras bleues ou vertes se mélangeaient indistinctement.

            Sirius s'approcha de Severus et Harry.

- Regardez le type brun, à côté de la Destructrice. Vous l'avez reconnu ?

            Malgré le masque, on voyait clairement son regard bleu qui fixait Harry et Severus avec haine.

- Marcus Adams. . . dit Harry.

- Enfer et damnation ! C'est bien lui ! grinça Severus. Je savais qu'il fallait le garder à l'œil :

            La Sorcière avait renoncé à attaquer Hermione. Elle s'adressa à ses Sorciers.

- Attaquez-les. Je ne veux pas de survivant.

            Ils se lancèrent tous à l'attaque, les Sorciers se préparèrent à les recevoir mais Lara sourit.

- Pas d'inquiétude, ils vont se casser les dents sur mes barrières.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Harry.

- L'autre jour, quand nous avons vérifié les barrières ensemble, j'ai rajouté quelques pièges à ma façon, en plus des pièges que tu as vus. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne vont pas adorer, conclut-elle, amusée.

- Adams n'attaque pas, remarqua Drago.

            En effet, celui-ci restait avec la Destructrice.

            Pendant ce temps, les Sorciers Noirs s'escrimaient contre la barrière magique. Soudain, une barrière envoya un rayon lumineux contre un Sorcier et le propulsa dans le Lac. Un autre fut envoyé à travers la Forêt.

            Lara et Shanna eurent un rire complice.

- Que dites-vous de ça ? demanda Shanna. Les trucs des Aurors combinés à la Magie des Fées !!

- Pas mal, apprécia Adrian.

            L'eau du Lac bouillonna et le Sorcier fut violemment rejeté sur la rive. La Fée Amarine apparut. Lara s'assombrit.

- Oh non. . .

            Elle s'élança vers Amarine.

- Amarine.

- Lara !! Quelle surprise ! La Reine t'a enfin nommée Fée ?

- Oui. . . Mets-toi à l'abri.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a beaucoup d'Auras maléfiques. . . La Destructrice. . .

- La meurtrière de Calia, c'est Elle.

            Le regard d'Amarine se voila.

- C'est elle, la meurtrière de Calia. . .

- Je t'en prie, mets-toi à l'abri. Elle connaît la Magie Antique. . .

            La Destructrice les avait vues.

- Il faut intervenir, dit Adrian.

            La Sorcière lança un sort sur les Fées qu'elles évitèrent aisément.

- Une deuxième Fée. . .

- Tu as tué Calia, ma meilleure amie.

- Oh, pauvre chérie ! Sevesio Pyros !!

            De nouveau, la boule de feu les prit en chasse, mais une intervention d'Harry la dissolva. La bataille s'engagea, les Sorciers ayant quitté la protection des boucliers. Hermione tenta de prendre part à la bataille, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose dans son état fantomatique.

            Sirius et Drago se battaient contre Marcus Adams. Il était puissant, et maîtrisait la magie noire, tout aussi bien que la Magie Antique. Severus et Harry occupaient la Destructrice, et ainsi, Lara, Amarine, Adrian, Shanna et Cho pouvaient combattre les autres Sorciers Noirs. Ceux-ci étaient faibles comparés à Adams et la Destructrice. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à les battre et à les mettre en déroute. Voyant ça, la Destructrice appela ses corbeaux à l'aide. Comme la fois précédente, les becs et les serres des volatiles les blessèrent cruellement. Voyant ça, Hermione ordonna le repli derrière les boucliers. Mais les corbeaux s'acharnaient, rendant la manœuvre difficile. Hermione flotta vers Sirius, qui semblait plus épargné que les autres.

- Lance un Immobilis, cela vous permettra de vous abriter.

            Sirius obéit, mais seules Shanna et Cho purent se mettre à l'abri à temps. Adams lança aussitôt un Enervatum, et les corbeaux redoublèrent de violence.

            Hermione resta calme devant l'échec de sa ruse. Puis elle vit un étrange scintillement à l'une des fenêtres. Diana bandait un arc et visait la Destructrice. Depuis la défaite de Viviane, Diana s'entraînait régulièrement à l'arc pour ne pas perdre la main, et n'avait repris que cette dernière semaine, suite à sa grossesse. Hermione croisa son regard et comprit. Severus et Harry étaient dans son champ. Elle intervint et s'introduit dans les esprits de Severus et Harry.

- Diana va tirer, éloignez-vous.

            Imperceptiblement, ils s'éloignèrent. Dès que Diana sentit qu'elle pouvait tirer sans risque, elle lâcha la flèche qui se planta dans la cuisse de la Sorcière. Celle-ci hurla de douleur, ce qui attira l'attention d'Adams.

- On se replie !! cria-t-il.

            Ils disparurent tous, mais la Destructrice eut le temps de lancer un dernier regard haineux aux Professeurs, et particulièrement à Hermione, qu'elle estimait responsable de cette blessure. Ils laissèrent les corbeaux qui finirent par quitter les lieux, puisque la Destructrice n'était plus là pour les contrôler.

J'espère que ça vous a plu parce que là, je sais plus quoi faire pour vous satisfaire !! Surtout que je suis complètement bloquée pour mon dernier chapitre !!

Et non, je ne suis pas dans la catégorie anti-Cho. Pour ceux qui l'ont pensé, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous le pensez, mais je suis neutre envers Cho, et je dois dire que depuis que je lis le tome 5, mes sentiments évoluent envers elle. Et en bien. Elle est géniale cette fille !!!

Réponses aux reviews !! 

**Seigneur Arcane** : le zapping de Cho ? Je l'ai pas zappée, c'est elle qui n'était pas là !! Non, je plaisante. En fait, je ne voulais pas l'insérer parce que je ne voyais pas quel rôle je pouvais lui donner, mais c'est résolu !! Bien sûr que je soigne l'apparition de la méchante !! Je prends ma réputation d'auteur au sérieux !!

**Safaa** : oui, prépare ton mouchoir, mais c'est pour les chap 28, 29 et 30. Ici, le tome 5 est vendu en anglais, donc pas de problème. Et puis le magasin où je me fournis en HP est une grande boîte avec des magasins un peu partout en France, donc ils peuvent se permettre de nous vendre les bouquins originaux en attendant la traduction. Et franchement, je te plains, le temps qu'il vienne au Maroc. Enfin, pour info, le tome 5 sort le 3 décembre en français !!!

**Roxanne** : tu n'aimes pas Cho Chang ? Elle t'a fait quoi ? Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne pensais rien de particulier sur elle, mais comme je l'ai dit, ça évolue. Son rôle est un peu plus important dans le tome 5 et c'est vraiment une chouette fille !! Et je crois que je risque de décevoir pas mal de personnes !!!

**Mystikal** : ouh là, fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour justifier le retour de Cho !! Mais ne t'en fais pas, pour l'instant, je suis en train de bloquer grave sur mon chap 30 donc Cho est un peu de côté, mais comme je suis en plein coup de théâtre, j'y pense pas trop !! Merci !!

**Ginny Malefoy** : merci !!!

**Liv** : oui, ça risque d'être intéressant. Pas de problème avec les questions, comme le dit si bien Seigneur Arcane, j'ai zappé les Weasleys, mais Arthur est devenu prof d'Histoire de la Magie, tu te souviens ? Et puis, pour les autres, eh bien, je suppose qu'ils continuent leurs boulots !! Ministère pour Percy (celui-là, je l'aime pas), Bill à Gringott's et Charlie en Roumanie.

**Lexyann** : tu es dure avec moi !! C'est pas juste ça depuis le début… Je sais même pas c'est quoi ce « ça » !! Et puis, il faut bien que l'intrigue prenne un peu d'ampleur !! Je ne peux pas tout bâcler juste parce que certains ont soif de sang !! Enfin, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas, mais je me permets de te rappeler que JKR est aussi pire que moi, et si tu voyais le tome 5, tu aurais envie de l'étrangler !!! Mais je suppose que tu ne vas pas arrêter de lire JKR parce que son histoire traîne tout de même !! Bon, sinon, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chap et merci !!!

**Lunenoire** : merci pour la review au chap 16 et merci pour le compliment, et tu te doutes que je ne peux absolument pas répondre à ta question !! Tu verras bien au chap 30 !!

**Coco** : non, je ne fais pas partie du club anti-Cho !! Tu poses énormément de questions auxquelles il m'est impossible de répondre sauf pour la réaction de Ginny. Dont tu as eu la réponse plus haut. Sinon, mon boulot, c'est même plus la peine d'y penser. Ma patronne est pire qu'une imbécile et je laisse tomber. Franchement, tu apprécierais toi de traverser une ville comme Lyon en long, en large et en travers ? En métro et bus ? Je suppose que non. Ben moi non plus. Sans oublier 20 minutes de marche pour arriver à l'entreprise. Non mais !! Je ne suis pas l'andouille de service non plus !! Enfin, merci pour tous tes compliments, comme d'habitude, ça me touche vraiment. Merci !!!

**Sungirl **: merci !!

**Karotte** : oh non toi aussi tu es anti-Cho !! Mais comme tu le dis si bien, elle est asiatique et moi aussi, donc je suis plutôt de son côté !! Et en plus j'ai vu des photos de l'actrice qui est supposée jouer son rôle dans le film 3. Elle est super belle !!! En gros, Cho a toute mon estime !!

**Arlwendae** : merci !!!

**Harriette Potter** : pour ta question sur Cho, tu verras bien !! Bizarre ton rêve !!! Moi en ce moment, je fais des rêves qui sont en anglais (vu comme le tome 5 me monte à la tête) sur l'Ordre du Phoenix, quand c'est pas les exams. Enfin, Harry c'est ton frère, donc tu peux pas trop te marier avec lui non ? Je veux bien passer le bonjour à Clem… J'ai tellement de revieweurs et revieweuses que je sais même plus si elle m'a écrit. Clem, si tu lis ce message, merci pour tout !!!!

**Tiffany** : question impossible à répondre !!! Attends donc un peu !!!

**Laila Bromanson** : wow, tu es occupée dis donc, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Pour tes fics, j'ai pas le temps, mais dès que j'ai un moment j'irais faire un tour. Merci !!

**Wynzar **: j'ai jamais eu de cours de latin, mais les dictionnaires normaux sont très utiles quand même pour l'étymologie des mots !!! Un personnage de plus à gérer… Pff !! Je me mets toujours dans des situations impossibles mais j'assume !!! On passe à ta fic : c'est pour quand le chap 20 ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'as pas eu ma review au chap 19. Quelle poisse !!! Et ce site est une calamité !! Bon, c'est pas grave, je vais la réécrire en même temps que j'irais lire le chap 20. Tu auras une double review !! Je sais pour la philo, mais je pense que quand tu seras en terminale, tu n'auras aucun problème avec cette matière absolument détestable (de mon avis bien évidemment). Désolée pour cette courte réponse, mais je suis à court d'inspiration et en plus, je suis vidée à cause de mon exam de stat de ce matin. Au fait ta review n'était pas complète, il a fallu que j'aille faire une incursion dans mes pages reviews pour la lire entièrement. Ce site m'énerve !!!! Au fait, j'ai reçu une carte de Manou !! Je suis contente !!

**Satell** : tu vas bientôt savoir tout ce qui se passe !! Veinarde !! Puis tu pourras en discuter avec Kat !! Ca vous fera un point commun en plus. Enfin, comme tu le sais, je suis bloquée pour mon chapitre 30, mais j'essaie de m'en sortir toute seule !! Pour ta fic, c'est vraiment super, ne lâche surtout pas !!!

**Luna** : merci !!

**Saphiraorchidée** : oh là là, les problèmes d'ordinateur, je connais ça !!! Tu aimes le Club ? Tant mieux !! Et merci !!!

**Valeria Granger** : tu viens de me donner une idée pour la partie 5. Mais je n'en parle pas encore, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Et les chapitres continueront d'arriver tous les 5 jours, c'est pas génial ça ?

**Shiny** : tu n'as pas intérêt à lâcher Deux Fins, parce que tu peux être sûre que je fais partie de ceux qui te tueraient !!! Et Etoile du Soir avec moi !! Tu as fini de l'écrire ? Alors qu'attends-tu pour mettre la suite ???? Sinon, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic !!! Merci !!


	19. Finale de Quidditch

            Hi everybody !! Je suis toujours plongée dans le tome 5 !! Et Manou m'a instamment priée d'arrêter de vous faire enrager avec le tome 5 !! Le problème, je l'ai constaté, c'est que tout le monde l'a déjà lu, ou du moins, sait ce qui va se passer, donc en gros je ne dérange personne !!!

            Autre chose : il y a un site d'HP qui a commencé la traduction du tome 5, avec les 5 premiers chapitres. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, c'est dans le forum du site dont l'adresse suit : www.pottermagicworld.net.

            En attendant, pub !! Mon gros coup de cœur de la semaine : **Deux Fins**, écrite par Shiny, sur la Septième Année de nos amis, et des rebondissements comme on les aime !!! Avec une vitesse d'uploadage absolument régulière vu que c'est tous les mercredis et vendredis !!!

            Bonne lecture à tous, et rendez-vous à la fin du chap pour les réponses aux reviews !!!

            **Chapitre 19 : Finale de Quidditch**

            Tous étaient plus ou moins grièvement blessés, surtout du fait des corbeaux. Lara était blessée elle aussi, tout comme Amarine. Ils se retrouvèrent tous de nouveau à l'infirmerie, et une fois de plus, Melody, Callista et Drake aidèrent Diana. Callista, dès qu'elle vit son père, se jeta dans ses bras. Severus réprima une grimace de douleur et serra sa fille dans ses bras. Mais Hermione convainquit Callista de laisser soigner son père.

- Il est blessé, et tu risques d'aggraver ses blessures.

            Callista s'écarta aussitôt, et vit son père avoir un sursaut de douleur.

- Je suis désolée. Assieds-toi, je vais préparer une potion pour. . .

- Callista, fais tout un chaudron, ordonna Diana. Nous avons besoin de beaucoup de Potion de Guérison.

- Compte sur moi.

            Sous les directives de Diana, Callista confectionna la Potion. Les Sorciers remercièrent Diana pour son intervention.

- Quelle chance que tu fasses du tir à l'arc ! complimenta Cho.

- Une fois de plus, Diana, tu sauves nos vies, déclara Sirius.

- Arrêtez. . . Vous me faites rougir. Je participe à la lutte, comme vous tous. Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs élevés comme vous tous, mais je sais me rendre utile.

- Comme nous soigner par exemple, dit Drago.

- Ou pour nous débarrasser des importuns, conclut Harry.

            Callista tendit un verre de potion à chaque personne puis s'occupa de son père. Severus voyait qu'elle brûlait d'envie de poser une question mais n'osait pas parler.

- Tu veux suggérer quelque chose Callista ? demanda-t-il doucement.

            Elle rougit comme tous les regards convergeaient sur elle.

- C'est juste que. . .

            Elle hésita, et regarda Cho. Harry intercepta ce regard.

- Ne crains rien, tu peux parler, dit-il.

- Pourquoi ne déployez-vous pas toute votre puissance, Papa et toi ? Je veux dire, vous êtes Sorciers-Mages. . .

            Cho émit un cri de surprise, mais Callista l'ignora.

- . . . donc, vous devez être capables de la vaincre. Si elle était si forte que ça, Lara nous aurait déjà prévenus.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, soupira Severus. La dernière fois, elle s'est protégée de l'Avalonia derrière ses corbeaux.

- En fait, il faudrait trouver un moyen de tenir les corbeaux à distance, murmura Melody.

- Pourquoi pas par un filet ? suggéra Drake.

- Un filet ? répéta Harry, perplexe.

- On pourrait étendre un filet au-dessus du parc, sans pour autant supprimer les barrières.

- Oui, mais dès qu'elle le verra, la Destructrice. . . le détruira, objecta Diana.

            Ils replongèrent dans leurs réflexions. Diana, Melody, Drake et Callista soignaient toujours les blessures, mais la Potion faisait effet, et à présent, il ne restait plus que quelques égratignures.

            Cho dévisageait Lara et Amarine avec insistance.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda Amarine.

- Vous êtes des Fées. . .

- Sans blague, murmura ironiquement Lara.

- J'ignorais que des Fées pouvaient se mêler aux humains, même des Sorciers.

- Cho. . . intervint Harry. Il s'est passé énormément de choses durant 14 ans. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

- En effet. Je viens de découvrir que toi et le Professeur Rogue étiez Sorciers-Mages. Me fais-tu si peu confiance que ça pour me cacher ce genre de choses ? J'ai participé au combat, j'ai encouru les mêmes risques que tout le monde ici présent, mais je ne pourrai pas être très utile si on me cache des choses !

- Tu as raison, soupira Harry. Mais c'est tellement long à expliquer. . .

            Diana intervint.

- Vous êtes soignés. Il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez vous installer dans la Salle des Professeurs, ce serait plus confortable.

            Ils se levèrent et se dispersèrent. Amarine quitta le château et retourna dans le Lac, Harry et Cho se dirigèrent vers la Salle des Professeurs, Hermione, Severus et Callista se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Severus, Sirius et Shanna se retirèrent dans leur chambre, tout comme Melody et Drake se réfugièrent au Havre. Lara s'approcha de Drago. Adrian l'attendait.

- Drago, je peux te voir un moment ?

            Diana lui jeta un regard surpris. Lara lui sourit.

- Juste un petit souci de magie, ne t'en fais pas.

            Lara, Adrian et Drago se rendirent à la chambre de Lara. Elle s'adressa à lui dès qu'elle eût fermé la porte.

- Quand comptes-tu leur dire ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Leur dire quoi ?

- Que tu es un Sorcier-Mage.

            Drago soupira.

- Je me doutais bien que tu le découvrirais.

- Ton Aura a changé. Et Cybèle en a hérité.

- Je ne suis Sorcier-Mage que depuis trois ans. Je me suis entraîné sans arrêt depuis la mort d'Hermione, mais c'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Diana n'est pas au courant.

- Pourquoi le caches-tu ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

- Je n'ai peur de rien. Mais le fait que je sois un Sorcier-Mage nous donne un avantage sur la Destructrice.

- En effet. Tout le monde l'ignore, et la Sorcière également. Je respecte ton secret Drago. Tu as déjà une énorme puissance grâce à ta maîtrise de la magie noire, et maintenant Avalonia.

- La Destructrice ne sait pas à qui elle a affaire.

            Quelques jours passèrent. Le calme était revenu sur Poudlard. Callista passait de plus en plus de temps avec son père. Mais si Callista se détendait de plus en plus, Melody et Drake étaient plus que tendus. La raison ? La finale Gryffondor-Serpentard qui aurait lieu samedi. Les deux équipes s'entraînaient plus que de coutume, et les deux capitaines ne parlaient presque plus, sauf pour élaborer de nouvelles stratégies.

            Callista se trouvait au Havre avec Drake, Melody était à l'entraînement. Callista patinait, et Drake marchait de long en large.

- Détends-toi Drake. Ce n'est qu'un match après tout.

- C'est la finale ! Et Melody sera en face de moi ! Et. . .

- Calme-toi ! Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de ta petite sœur tout de même !

- Jamais de la vie !

- Viens donc patiner, cela te fera du bien.

- Pas envie. . .

            Callista soupira.

- Mon Dieu, depuis deux jours, toi et Melody êtes aussi aimables que des dragons en colère. Ou plutôt des Loups-Garous affamés ! Bon sang Drake, ce n'est qu'un misérable match de Quidditch !

- Pfft ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

            Melody pénétra dans la Salle et s'effondra dans un fauteuil. Elle venait apparemment de prendre une douche après l'entraînement.

- Greg est inhumain !! Nous sommes déjà stressés, et lui il en rajoute !

- A part ça, ça va ? demanda Callista.

- A merveille. J'ai hâte d'être à samedi. Je verrais ce que je vaux contre Drake.

- Moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas te débrouiller face à moi.

- Ne sois pas si orgueilleux, frérot. Je pourrais bien te battre.

- Vous avez tous les deux 50% de chances l'un contre l'autre, coupa Callista. Et je dois avouer que j'aimerais voir cet affrontement. Même si je reste plus calme que vous deux !

            Le samedi matin, Melody et Drake étaient aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre, et Callista les observait, inquiète.

- S'il te plaît, Melody, mange quelque chose, au moins un toast.

- Non. . . Je ne peux pas. . .

            On lui tapota l'épaule. Callista se tourna et se leva.

- Ginny !

- Maman ?

- Je n'allais quand même pas rater cette finale tout de même ! Mais je vois que Callista essaie de te nourrir et que tu n'es pas très coopérative.

- Oh Maman, je ne peux. . .

- Pas un mot de plus !

            Ginny s'installa et remplit l'assiette de sa fille et s'adressa à Callista.

- Callista chérie, va donc t'occuper de Drake, je me charge de ma fille.

- Avec plaisir !

            Melody protesta quand Ginny s'apprêta à la nourri à la cuillère et consentit à prendre sa fourchette pour se nourrir elle-même. Quand Drake vit Callista s'approcher de lui, il remplit de lui-même son assiette et commença à manger. Callista rit en s'installant à sa table.

- Je vois que tu as décidé de manger.

- Disons que je n'ai pas oublié la leçon de la dernière fois. Surtout que Maman risque de venir s'occuper de moi quand elle aura fini avec Melody.

            Harry s'approcha d'eux.

- Bonne chance pour tout à l'heure, Drake.

- Va plutôt dire ça à Melody, elle en aura besoin.

            Harry sourit, amusé.

- Tu es bien présomptueux, jeune homme !!

- C'est la pure vérité !!

            Callista vit Greg qui venait pour chercher Melody, tandis que Michael disait à Drake que l'heure était venue. Les membres des deux équipes quittèrent la Grande Salle en suivant leurs capitaine, et les élèves commencèrent à se lever pour rejoindre le terrain. Callista fit de même, et retrouva ses condisciples dans le gradin.

- Alors Callista, qui vas-tu encourager ? demanda Alex.

- Gryffondor, mais je ne serais pas déçue pour autant si Serpentard gagne. Après tout, on ne peut pas me demander de choisir entre ma sœur et mon frère.

            Pendant ce temps, Sirius faisait un petit discours pour remonter le moral de son équipe, et Severus faisait de même avec les Serpentards.

- Bon, Serpentard a gagné l'année dernière, dit Sirius.

- Ouais, on a été lamentables. . . confirma Greg.

- A qui la faute ? rétorqua Jasmine. Tu étais trop sûr de toi, et tu as enchaîné les fautes. Pas étonnant que Serpentard en ait profité.

- Si tu faisais ton boulot correctement, aussi, murmura Charles, leur Batteur.

- Quoi ? s'indigna Jasmine. Essaie un peu d'arrêter les boulets de Smithson et Bride pour voir ! C'est déjà un miracle que le Souafle ne m'entraîne pas à travers les cercles. . .

- Calme-toi Jasmine, tempéra Sirius. Chacun va faire de son mieux et. . .

- Faut dire qu'eux, ils sont entraînés par le Professeur Rogue, lança Melody, en regardant Sirius d'un air chargé de reproches.

- Melody, je t'ai dit. . .

- Je sais ce que tu m'as dit Sirius. Mais tu nous as entraînés que deux fois ! Si tu crois que c'est suffisant !

- Nous allons faire de notre mieux, Professeur Black ! dit Greg.

- En avant Gryffondor !! dirent-ils en même temps.

- A nous deux Drake, murmura Melody.

- Bon, je n'ai rien de spécial à vous dire, si ce n'est bonne chance contre Gryffondor, commença Severus.

- Leur équipe a élaboré une nouvelle stratégie,et leur Attrapeuse est douée, dit Michael.

- Tu parles de ma sœur, là, je saurais l'arrêter.

- Ne sous-estimez pas votre sœur, Potter.

- Je n'oserai pas la sous-estimer, sinon elle m'arracherait les yeux.

            Ils rirent, et même Severus leur accorda un petit sourire, à la grande surprise de tous les joueurs. Décidément, ses retrouvailles avec sa fille Callista lui étaient bénéfiques.

- Bon, en avant, Serpentard, et pas de quartier ! cria Michael.

- Vive Serpentard !

- Gare à toi, Melody, pensa Drake.

            Les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain sous les acclamations des élèves enthousiastes. Parvati commentait le match comme à son habitude tandis que sa sœur Padma serait l'arbitre.

- Donc dans Gryffondor, on retrouve le capitaine Greg Thrace, Poursuiveur avec ses deux co-équipiers Martin Steeves et Thomas Millan, suivis des deux Batteurs Charles Parker et Philip Smith. Voici la belle Jasmine Irving, leur Gardienne, et enfin leur talentueuse Attrapeuse Melody Potter !

            Des cris joyeux retentirent ainsi que des applaudissements.

- Contre Gryffondor, on retrouve Serpentard, détenteur du titre de Champion de Poudlard avec cinq victoires consécutives à leur actif. Pour les Poursuiveurs, on trouve Mark Smithson, Eddy Bride et Emma Philips, en tant que Batteurs Michael Kalvin, également Capitaine et Franck Nolan. Sophia Mc Douglas est la Gardienne, et au poste d'Attrapeur, c'est Drake Potter, qui n'est autre que le frère jumeau de Melody Potter.

            Cette fois-ci, on n'entendit que les cris et applaudissements des Serpentards, même si Callista encourageait aussi Drake.

            Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main. Drake et Melody étaient face à face.

- Bonne chance Melody.

- A toi aussi Drake.

            Padma libéra les Cognards et le Vif d'Or. Et lança le Souafle.

- Le Souafle est lancé !!

            Emma s'en empara aussitôt et fonça vers les buts de Jasmine, tout en étant suivie de près par Mark et Eddy. Melody et Drake prirent aussitôt de la hauteur, mais restèrent proches l'un de l'autre.

- Tu crois pas qu'on devrait se séparer ? demanda Melody.

- De toute manière, ça reviendrait au même, puisqu'on verra le Vif pratiquement en même temps, répondit Drake.

- Mmm, pas sûr. . .

            Emma n'avait pas réussi à marquer. Jasmine avait bloqué la balle, et l'avait envoyée à Greg qui évita aisément les deux Cognards et fit une série de passes fulgurantes avec Martin et Thomas, et finalement marqua un but.

- Gryffondor ouvre le score, 10-0 !

- Ouais, Greg, vas-y !! cria Melody.

- Attends voir que notre équipe contre-attaque !! dit Drake.

            Effectivement, Serpentard mena une offensive massive et même Jasmine ne vit pas passer le Souafle lancé par Eddy.

- 10 partout ! Oh, les deux équipes s'échauffent sérieusement !

            Greg reprit le Souafle, mais fut déséquilibré par un Cognard. Le Souafle fut repris par Eddy, mais un Cognard dans le ventre lui fit lâcher la balle rouge pour être reprise par Martin qui mena l'attaque. Mais Sophia bloqua le tir, et passa à Eddy qui repartit vers le camp adverse avec Emma. Charles tenta de lui envoyer un Cognard, mais Frank le dévia vers les deux Attrapeurs. Melody ne le vit pas arriver sur elle, elle scrutait le terrain à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Drake la poussa violemment sur le côté, et le Cognard la frôla.

- Nolan, imbécile, fais gaffe !! Je te signale que c'est ma sœur !

- Désolé, pas fait exprès !!

- Merci Drake.

- De rien, soeurette.

            Callista s'était levée quand elle vit que Melody avait frôlé la catastrophe. Elle se rassit et attendit que son cœur se calme.

- Tu es inquiète pour ta sœur ? demanda Alex.

- Pas seulement pour elle.

- C'est étonnant, même adversaires, ils s'entraident.

- Melody et Drake s'adorent, ils sont très proches l'un de l'autre.

- Malgré leurs Maisons différentes ?

- Oui. Je peux te dire que dès qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur une farce, personne ne peut les arrêter. . . Sauf Ginny et Harry peut-être !

            Le match continuait. Serpentard menait 50-40, mais Gryffondor ne se laissait pas faire. Charles et Philip envoyaient les Cognards sur tout et n'importe quoi, sauf les joueurs de Gryffondor bien entendu. Emma se prit un Cognard elle aussi, et Michael répliqua tout de suite en l'envoyant sur Jasmine qui l'évita de justesse.

- Espèce de brute ! hurla Martin, le petit-ami de Jasmine.

- Et vous alors, vous maltraitez bien Emma, répliqua Michael.

- Aussi vicieux qu'un Serpentard peut l'être, murmura Melody.

            Gryffondor avait repris l'avantage 70-60. Mais Serpentard n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Eddy lança un véritable boulet de canon que Jasmine tenta de bloquer, mais elle fut entraînée vers les buts, et finalement passa au travers. Elle eut le souffle coupé, et Martin vint la trouver.

- Ça va ?

- Ouais. . .

            Elle lui tendit le Souafle.

- Va à l'attaque.

            Melody et Drake scrutaient le terrain sans relâche. Et soudain, Melody vit un reflet doré au pied des buts de Serpentard et lança sa Flèche de Lumière dans cette direction. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son frère la suivait. Il la rattrapa sans aucune difficulté. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit qu'il souriait 

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter le Vif d'Or des yeux.

- Toi, tu es tellement persuadée que tu vas l'avoir !

- Espèce de. . . Tu vas voir !

            Elle accéléra encore et dépassa son frère. Mais il la suivit sans peine, calquant sa vitesse sur celle de Melody. Le Vif d'Or volait devant eux, mais il était incroyablement rapide, et Melody et Drake devaient non seulement le suivre, sans pour autant se laisser déconcentrer par l'autre.

            Au-dessus d'eux, le match continuait, et chacune des deux équipes tentait de prendre – et conserver – l'avantage, mais en vain. Ils étaient toujours à égalité. Seul le Vif d'Or les départagerait. Tout le monde s'était levé et observait l'affrontement des deux Attrapeurs.

            Melody et Drake étaient toujours côte-à-côte, suivant le Vif d'Or inlassablement. Soudain, Drake en eut assez. Il ralentit imperceptiblement, Melody s'en aperçut et fut instantanément déconcentrée. Drake profita de son avantage pour accélérer, dépassa Melody et se saisit du Vif d'Or comme s'il cueillait un fruit.

- Désolé pour toi ! lança-t-il tandis que Melody se posait sur l'herbe, furieuse de s'être faite avoir.

            Drake remonta en piqué en brandissant le Vif. Ses co-équipiers se ruèrent sur lui pour le féliciter et le porter en triomphe. Tous les Serpentards arrivèrent sur le terrain, tandis que Callista rejoignait Melody.

- N'aie pas de regrets, tu auras d'autres occasions de le battre.

- Je sais. . . Mais je me suis laissée avoir comme une débutante !!

- D'un certain point de vue, tu es débutante.

            Melody fusilla Callista du regard. Celle-ci sourit.

- Viens, allons féliciter ton frère.

- Non, attends, faut que je voie mes équipiers 

- Je t'attends.

            Melody s'approcha de Greg.

- Désolée. . . Drake a réussi à m'avoir.

- Nous ne t'en voulons pas, Melody, répondit Jasmine. Nous les aurons l'année prochaine.

- A condition que les nouveaux membres de l'équipe soient aussi doués ! répliqua Melody.

- Quand je pense qu'il va falloir trouver trois Poursuiveurs et deux Batteurs, plus un nouveau Capitaine, soupira Jasmine.

- Bon, il faut que j'aille féliciter mon frère !

            Drake accueillit ses deux sœurs avec un grand sourire.

- Alors Melody, pas trop déçue ?

- A charge de revanche, Drake. Je t'aurais l'année prochaine.

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

            Harry, Ginny, Severus et Sirius s'approchèrent.

- Bravo Drake, tu as été magnifique !

- Merci Maman.

- Alors Drake, te sens-tu d'attaque à affronter tes professeurs ? demanda Harry.

- Plus que jamais Papa !

            Le reste de l'équipe de Drake s'approcha.

- Fais gaffe à ton père, dit Michael. Notre ex-Attrapeur n'a jamais réussi à battre le Professeur Potter.

- T'en fais pas Michael. Je connais mon père. . . et je suis plus jeune que lui.

            Cette réplique valut le fou rire de Callista et Melody, et Harry en fut un peu vexé.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Drake. Tu es peut-être plus jeune, mais je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, et j'ai plus d'expérience que toi.

- Et tu crois que ton Eclair de Feu peut rivaliser avec la Flèche de Lumière ?

            Harry se tourna vers Ginny, désespéré.

- Dis-moi pourquoi je lui ai offert ce balai pour son anniversaire.

- Tu devais avoir envie qu'il te batte ! répliqua Ginny.

- Très bien, vous êtes tous contre moi !!

- Mais non, Papa, je suis avec toi ! dit Melody.

- Merci, ma fille.

- De rien. Mais promets-moi de mettre une raclée à Drake !

- Promis juré !!

            Ils éclatèrent de rire.

            Hermione et Severus ne donnèrent pas de cours de Magie Etrangère ce samedi-là. Serpentard fit la fête toute l'après-midi et toute la soirée. Même leur Préfet n'arriva pas à les faire cesser le chahut, si bien que Severus dut intervenir et menacer d'enlever des points pour qu'ils consentent à aller se coucher à une heure du matin.

            Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, Severus aborda Callista.

- Que fais-tu cet après-midi ?

- Je comptais faire l'essai que tu nous as demandé concernant les différentes propriétés du sang de dragon combinés aux plumes de phénix.

- Tu n'as pas trop de difficultés, si ?

- Non, ironisa-t-elle, je prévoyais juste de passer l'après-midi à la Bibliothèque pour terminer les quatre feuilles de parchemin que tu as exigées. Et pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je comptais t'emmener visiter quelqu'un. Mais puisque tu es occupée. . .

- Attends !! Je te taquinais pour l'essai en Potions. Je n'ai pas trop de difficultés à faire les devoirs que tu nous donnes. J'aurais le temps de le terminer pour mercredi, ne t'en fais donc pas.

- Alors que dirais-tu d'aller rendre visite à ton arrière-grand-mère ?

            Callista le dévisagea bouche bée.

- Quoi ? Une arrière-grand-mère ?

- Elle vient de m'envoyer un hibou qui me disait en gros que comme j'étais réconcilié avec toi, elle exigeait de te voir.

- Je ne savais pas que nous avions encore de la famille.

- Je t'expliquerais tout ça sur le trajet. Et comme tu ne sais pas transplaner, nous irons en taxi.

- En taxi ? Wahou, Severus Rogue utiliser les moyens de transport moldus ?

- Elle habite dans un village moldu. Je me vois mal y aller en poudre de cheminette si elle se trouve avec quelqu'un.

- OK, ça marche, va pour le taxi. C'est loin d'ici ?

- Non pas très. Sois prête à 13h30.

- D'accord !

            Melody la contempla.

- Ainsi tu vas faire la connaissance d'un autre membre de la famille Rogue ?

- Oui. . . J'ai hâte d'y être !

- Eh bien moi je te plains. Parce que si la grand-mère à le même caractère que son petit-fils. . .

- Ça va être gai !!

            Elles éclatèrent de rire.

Voilà !!!! J'espère que vous avez aimé le match de Quidditch !!! Pour ceux qui me le demanderaient, l'affrontement Serpentard-Professeurs sera pour le chap 26 !! Et le chap 20 sera axé sur la rencontre de Callista avec son arrière grand-mère. Et les choses deviennent sérieuses au chap 21 !!! A bientôt !!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Manou** : mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec Cho ? Et de toute manière, même si je descends dans ton estime, tu pourras pas y faire grand-chose parce que j'ai terminé la partie 4, et que mes testeurs ont adoré la fin !!! Donc, ma chérie, il va falloir faire avec !! Hermione ne peut pas plus mourir hein ? Il me semble que tu vas quand même avoir une petite surprise sur ce plan ! Non, je ne compte pas donner d'autre bébé à Shanna et Sirius, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas de bébé dans la partie 5 !! Et je te le dis et répète, je ne réserve pas le sort horrible que tu me décris pour Cho, mais autre chose. Enfin, tu verras bien au chap 30 !! Je t'ai envoyé un mail, tu l'as reçu je suppose !!!

**Coolgirl35** : merci !! Tu es nouvelle ?

**Popo** : je comprends tout à fait si tu te fais rare !!! Je te pardonne !! J'adore les scènes de ménage !! Et puis ils sont nécessaires, sinon ça deviendrait vite ennuyeux !! Enfin, c'est mon opinion et comme j'ai pas d'expérience dans ce domaine. . . Enfin, j'espère quand même que j'aurais ton avis sur la fin !!

**Eve** : bravo pour ton courage !! C'est vrai que le tome 5 peut donner peur avec 766 pages, mais je le trouve facile à comprendre. Harry va bien sortir avec Cho, mais… Enfin c'est compliqué, je préfère te laisser découvrir par toi-même !!! Bisous !!

**HDE** : tu as compris la signification de mon titre de chap !! Félicitations !!! Tu as un bon point !!

**Moi** : merci !!!! Il y a trente chap en tout, et la cinquième partie n'est pas encore commencée, mais je suis occupée par autre chose (le tome 5 en l'occurrence).

**Lunenoire** : désolée pour le tome 5, mais j'essaie de donner le moins d'indications possibles !! Enfin, pour les curieux, il y a tout plein de sites qui ne parlent plus que de ça !! Moi sadique ? Cho sera vraiment ambiguë dans les prochains chapitres, à toi de voir. . . Enfin… Tu verras bien !!

**Roxanne** : tu veux que je te parle plus en détail du tome 5 ? Referre-toi à l'adresse que j'ai mise au début du chap !! C'est un site qui a commencé la traduction du tome 5 !! En tout cas, merci pour ton compliment sur le chap 18 !!

**Pascale** : je suis OBSEDEE par ce tome 5 !! Il est tout simplement fantastique !! Ton amie est comme moi, on lit avec un dictionnaire à côté de soi !!! Mais je ne l'ouvre pas souvent. En fait, une fois qu'on est plongée dans l'intrigue, on comprend le sens général de l'histoire. Enfin, moi c'est comme ça que je fonctionne. Si je cherchais tous les mots inconnus dans le dico, j'aurais pas encore fini le chap 1 !! Enfin, bonne continuation et bisous !!

**Ryan** : je suis d'accord avec toi, les exams ça prend du temps (quand c'est pas une perte de temps).

**Shiny** : tu tiens à ta vie ? Tant mieux pour toi !! Et en passant, ton chap 13 est fabuleux !! Et tu n'aurais pas du nous mettre cet extrait du chap 14 !! Comment tu veux que je patiente jusque là moi ? En attendant, non Cho n'est pas la Destructrice. Dans la partie 2, Victoria était bien l'Héritière, mais là c'est différent !! Il faut bien que je change, sinon y'a plus de surprises !!

**Math** : tu as déjà fini le tome 5 ? Moi j'ai pas autant de temps que j'aimerais, mais j'en suis presque à la fin et je suis dégoûtée si tu veux mon avis. Mais bon, je peux pas faire grand-chose !! La suite de cette fic ne te décevra pas je pense !! Mes testeurs l'ont trouvé très riche en rebondissements !!

**Luna** : merci !!! Et les corbeaux, je les adore moi aussi !

**Coco** : oh là, pour l'implication de Cho attends encore un peu !! On n'en est qu'au début de l'action !! Et non, pas d'indice, ne rêve pas !! Il y a un lien avec Voldemort, mais seulement par rapport à la Chambre des Secrets. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que la Destructrice est une mangemorte ? Pas moi en tout cas, je ne l'ai jamais suggéré ! Ne sois pas désolé pour mon boulot !! Il ne me manque absolument pas !! Et j'en ai un autre dans la même ville où je vis ! Oh, tu n'as pas la chance de pouvoir lire le tome 5 ? C'est dommage… Bon, j'arrête tout de suite d'en parler !!! Bisous !!

**Cool** : le coup de la flèche !! Je l'aime bien aussi !! Et puis, il faut bien que Diana fasse honneur à son nom non ?

**Ijomma** : non, je ne fais pas la traduc d'HP 5, mais tu n'as qu'à aller voir le site que j'ai indiqué plus haut !!

**Sungirl** : Cho veut chiper Harry à Ginny, ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, mais c'est pas vrai non plus !!! A éclaircir dans le chap 30 !!

**Harriette Potter** : demande à ta copine de te raconter le tome 5, je préfère ne pas dévoiler tous les mystères du tome 5, surtout que j'ai des lecteurs qui m'ont expréssement demandé de ne rien dire. Pour mes exams, ils sont déjà passés, et je suis en deuxième année d'université. Voilà, tu sais tout !! Maintenant, je stresse pour le résultat !! Encore pire que le bac ou le BTS !!

**Mathilde Jedusor** : tu as déjà reviewé avant !! Et si !! Je note les noms de tous mes revieweurs !! Merci pour ton compliment, et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, je ne suis pas comparable à JKR, même si certains s'acharnent à me comparer à elle (n'est-ce pas Manou ?). Toi, tu es une anti-Cho acharnée je me trompe ? Enfin, je ne vais encore m'engager dans le débat encore une fois. Le tome 5 est génial, tu ne trouves pas ?

**Lexyann** : tu comprendras mieux les actes de la Destructrice dans le chap 30 !! Miss Destroy ? Oui pourquoi pas !! Ca donne un certain style !! Oui, je te trouve dure !! JKR est vraiment sadique ça c'est clair !! Et je suis d'accord avec toi, même Crystal ne fait pas mieux !! Je ne suis pas allée sur le chat, je ne suis pas trop fan de ce système. Et pour ton idée sur les photos, je l'ai appliquée. . . dans le chap 30 !! Bisous !! Et merci du câlin !!

**Safaa :** j'espère que tu vas arriver à avoir ce tome 5 !! Non, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est paru que ça va influencer l'écriture de ma fic. De toute manière, la partie 5 n'a plus rien à voir avec Voldie, donc pas d'inquiétude !! Pour le boulot, j'ai quand même 23 ans !! Je préfère avoir mon argent, et me faire de l'expérience en travaillant !! Mais je ne suis pas au chômage !! J'ai un autre boulot qui commence le 21 juillet !! Oh là là, quand aux tâches ménagères ne m'en parle pas, c'est mon cauchemar !!

**Laila Bromanson** : merci !!!!

**Watery 136** : merci toi aussi !

**Liv** : tu crois réellement que j'ai prévu quelque chose pour Cho ? Je ne sais pas, tu verras bien !!!! Pour le tome 5, si ça t'intéresse, va jeter un coup d'œil sur le site dont j'ai donné l'adresse plus haut !!!


	20. La rencontre

            Hi everybody !!! Comme vous le savez déjà, j'ai fini l'écriture de cette partie !! Et j'ai commencé la rédaction de la cinquième partie ! Nouveaux rebondissements en perspective !!

            **J'ai une question destinée aux anti-Cho** : pourquoi la détestez-vous autant ? C'est vrai quoi, elle a rien fait, c'est plus un personnage neutre qu'autre chose. Pourquoi cette hostilité ? Si vous me sortez un truc du genre « c'est parce qu'elle court après Harry », je vous arrête tout de suite, ce n'est absolument pas le cas !! Pas plus dans HP 5 qu'ailleurs !! Merci de répondre, j'aime savoir vos raisons !!

            Assez parlé, bonne lecture !!

            **Chapitre 20 : La rencontre**

            Callista hésita longtemps sur la tenue qu'elle devait porter pour faire bonne impression. Melody lui conseilla jeans et pull-over, mais Callista avait protesté. Finalement, elle avait opté pour un pantalon noir, un chemisier blanc brodé de fleurs en coton, et un gilet noir en cachemire avec des boutons dorés. Elle attacha ses cheveux avec un ruban noir avec des fils d'argent.

            Severus haussa un sourcil quand il vit sa fille.

- Tu t'es fait bien belle.

- Je ne voulais pas faire mauvaise impression. Et puis, si elle est comme toi. . .

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Pas commode.

            Ils entendirent un éclat de rire et levèrent les yeux. Hermione flotta vers eux.

- Pas de souci à te faire Callista. Cathie est adorable, pas comme Severus.

- Tu me rassures.

- Moi aussi, j'étais angoisée à l'idée de rencontrer la grand-mère de Severus. Mais je me suis inquiétée pour rien.

            Elle soupira et reprit.

- Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas quitter Poudlard, je vous aurai bien accompagnés.

- Tu as envie de la revoir ? demanda Severus.

- Oui. Passez-lui le bonjour de ma part.

- Compte sur nous. On y va ?

- On y va, répondit Callista en souriant.

            Ils arrivèrent au village une heure après. Le taxi les avait déposés à l'entrée du village, si bien qu'ils durent le traverser pour atteindre le cottage de Cathie. Callista était enchantée.

- Ce village sort tout droit du Moyen-Age !!

- Tu as la même réaction que ta mère.

- Severus !!

            Tous deux se retournèrent à cet appel. Une femme, un panier à la main, se dirigeait vers eux. Elle souriait.

- Bonjour Anna.

- Severus !! Tu viens voir Cathie, je suppose.

- En effet.

- Et qui est cette charmante personne ?

- Ma fille, Callista. Je te présente Anna Scott, une amie d'enfance.

- Enchantée de vous connaître Mme Scott.

- Appelle-moi Anna. Seigneur, tu ressembles tellement à Hermione. Cathie m'a dit qu'elle était morte d'une maladie fulgurante. Quelle tragédie !

            Severus haussa un sourcil. Une maladie fulgurante, le Sortilège de la Mort ? Pourquoi pas après tout ? Depuis la mort d'Hermione, il rendait rarement visite à sa grand-mère, mais lui écrivait souvent. Il se débrouillait toujours pour venir quand Anna n'était pas là, si bien que c'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait en 10 ans.

- Je vais chez Cathie moi aussi. Elle m'a demandé de lui acheter quelques babioles. Allons-y ensemble.

            Severus acquiesça. Anna parlait beaucoup, et s'adressait surtout à Callista qui répondait poliment à ses questions tout en évitant de parler de magie et de Poudlard.

- Oui, Papa est mon professeur.

- C'est un bon professeur j'espère. Qu'enseigne-t-il ?

- La chimie, répondit Callista sans hésiter.

            Severus s'étrangla.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda Anna.

- Si, si. . .

            Callista lui sourit innocemment.

- Nous voici arrivés, déclara Anna.

            Callista découvrait le cottage où vivait son arrière-grand-mère.

- C'est absolument charmant, dit-elle.

            Anna pénétra dans le cottage.

- Cathie, je vous ai amené de la visite !

- Anna. . . s'éleva une voix dans la cuisine.

- Vous êtes encore à vos potions ?

            Callista sursauta.

- Potions ?

- Cathie est notre guérisseuse. Elle confectionne des remèdes qui sont bien plus efficaces que les médicaments des médecins.

- Oui, mais dans certains cas, je crois que je préférerais les antibiotiques, dit Callista.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu vis à Londres. Mais ici, notre pharmacie n'a pas toujours les médicaments qu'il faudrait. Et les antibiotiques sont assez difficiles à obtenir. Les Potions de Cathie sont aussi efficaces, je peux te l'assurer.

- Je veux bien vous croire Anna. J'ai vu les plantes qu'elle cultive.

            Severus écoutait la conversation sans intervenir. Callista était aussi à l'aise dans le monde moldu que sorcier, ce qui était la conséquence de son éducation par Harry et Ginny. Il faudrait qu'il pense à les remercier.

            Anna les conduisit à la cuisine. Callista aperçut une vieille femme penchée sur une marmite fumante. Elle avait des cheveux entièrement blancs noués en chignon. La vieille dame se retourna, et son regard sombre s'illumina en voyant ses visiteurs.

- Severus !! Mon chéri !

- Bonjour Mamie.

            Elle s'avança lentement et serra son petit-fils dans ses bras.

- Comme tu m'as manqué ! Et voici la petite Callista ! Comme elle est jolie ! Elle n'a plus rien de l'adorable bébé que j'ai rencontré il y a tant d'années.

- Bonjour. . . euh. . .

- Tu peux m'appeler Mamie.

- D'accord, Mamie, sourit Callista.

- Tu ressembles terriblement à Hermione. . .

- On me l'a souvent dit à Pou. . . l'école, rectifia-t-elle en se rappelant la présence d'Anna.

            Cathie se dirigea vers sa marmite et donna trois coups de louche.

- Anna, ça ira, je n'ai plus besoin de toi aujourd'hui.

- D'accord. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

- Bien sûr.

            Anna partit. Cathie s'adressa à Severus.

- Sevie, veux-tu terminer cette potion anti-douleur pendant que je discute avec mon arrière-petite-fille ?

- Tu crois que je suis venu ici pour faire une potion. . .

- Ne discute pas.

            Severus soupira. Cathie s'assit à la table avec Callista. Mais Severus reprit la parole.

- Tu as de l'écorce de saule ? Tu n'en as pas mis assez.

- Regarde dans le placard. . . Alors Callista, tu as été confiée au Survivant n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Papa m'a confiée à Harry après la mort de Maman. Mais c'est un fantôme à présent. Je l'ai revue.

- A Poudlard.

- Oui. Vous savez sans doute que je n'ai pas accepté Papa tout de suite.

- Je sais que vos relations ont été quelque peu difficiles.

- Je l'ai carrément insulté vous voulez dire ? Je lui en voulais vraiment. . .

- Severus en a beaucoup souffert.

- Mais je ne t'en ai jamais parlé dans mes lettres !! protesta Severus.

- Je sais lire entre les lignes !! Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Tu as souffert d'avoir dû abandonner Callista, même si c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

- Je pensais avant tout à son bien-être, avoua Severus.

- Et je n'ai pas su le comprendre, murmura Callista.

            Severus posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tout va bien maintenant.

- Heureusement !

            La Potion toujours sur le feu se mit à dégager une épaisse fumée verte. Severus retourna la voir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ?

- Ecorce de saule, feuilles de sauge, menthe, pétales de rose, mandragore en poudre et os de chat en poudre.

- Combien de feuilles de sauge ?

- 12.

- C'est ce que je pensais.

            Severus prit un ou deux flacons, ajouta quelques ingrédients et la fumée se dissipa. Cathie soupira.

- Ce garçon a dépassé son maître. Et dire que c'est moi qui lui ai tout appris !

- Pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu Professeur de Potions, comprit Callista. Un professeur plutôt exigeant, mais on ne peut pas nier qu'il connaît parfaitement son domaine.

- Je veux le meilleur de mes élèves.

- Mais tu n'hésites pas à favoriser outrageusement Serpentard. Tu sais que tu n'es pas très populaire parmi les Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Pouffsouffles ?

- J'en suis parfaitement conscient, et fier d'être autoritaire pour. . .

- Terrifiant et sadique conviendraient mieux qu'autoritaire, rectifia Callista.

- Tu exagères !

- Pas du tout !!

            Tous trois passèrent l'après-midi à parler et rire, tout en évoquant des souvenirs. Cathie raconta des anecdotes sur l'enfance de Severus, et Callista découvrit ainsi qu'il n'avait pas été très heureux malgré tout l'amour que lui portait sa grand-mère.

            Callista et Severus entrèrent à Poudlard à 17 heures. Callista suivit son père jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Tu as toujours été sombre et solitaire, malgré le fait que tu avais des amis moldus pendant ton enfance. Pourquoi ?

- Je pense que j'avais du mal à accorder ma confiance. Hermione elle-même me l'a souvent reproché. Avant qu'Hermione ne devienne professeur, j'étais encore pire que maintenant. Les élèves étaient terrorisés, et même les Serpentards, à part Drago, évitaient de me défier. Bien sûr, Harry, Ron et Hermione se révoltaient aussi, et s'en sortaient le plus souvent avec des points en moins et des retenues.

            Ils entendirent un rire. Hermione apparut.

- C'est vrai. Je ne sais plus combien de colles j'ai dû faire avec toi Severus. Comment s'est passé cette rencontre ?

- Bien, répondit Callista. J'adore Mamie. Elle est douce et adorable. Et Papa a passé l'après-midi à confectionner une potion pour elle. J'ai aussi fait la connaissance d'Anna Scott.

- Anna. . . Une femme charmante d'après mes souvenirs.

- Je la trouve sympa.

            Lara réfléchissait. Elle était installée dans un fauteuil dans sa chambre, les yeux dans le vague, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec la Destructrice. Elle semblait bien connaître Poudlard et ses ennemis. Ce qui n'était pas normal. Elle n'avait confié ses soupçons à personne, mais le retour de Cho l'intriguait. Son retour coïncidait avec le début des attaques. Elle ne connaissait pas cette Cho, mais Harry et les autres semblaient avoir une totale confiance en elle. Lara réservait son jugement, mais même si elle ne lui accordait une confiance absolue, son Aura restait pure, malgré quelques zones d'ombre.

            Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle n'entendit pas frapper à sa porte, pas plus qu'elle n'entendit Adrian rentrer dans la pièce. Il agita sa main devant ses yeux et Lara sursauta.

- Tu sembles plongée dans d'intenses réflexions.

- Je pensais à la Destructrice. . . Adrian, que penses-tu de Cho ?

- La nouvelle Prof ? Elle est sympa.

            Lara lui confia ses doutes.

- Je ne sens rien en elle, finit par dire Adrian.

- Elle se comporte de façon naturelle, mais je n'arrive pas à lui accorder ma confiance. C'est une rivale de Ginny. . . Elle est trop gentille pour être sincère.

- Tu penses qu'elle peut être une espionne ?

- C'est fort possible, mais je répugne à y penser. Je n'ai aucune preuve, et peut-être que je me trompe complètement.

- Te tromper ?

- Je ne suis pas infaillible, tu sais.

            Elle sourit.

- Mais. . . Tu es venu pour quelque chose de précis ?

- Je n'ai plus le droit de venir te voir maintenant ?

- Bien sûr que si. . .

            Il faisait nuit. Dans l'une des pièces du château. . .

- Je compte sur toi pour me rapporter fidèlement ce que tu sais.

- Pour l'instant ils ne se doutent de rien, Destructrice.

- Bien. Assure-toi que la prochaine fois je puisse accéder à l'intérieur du château.

- Ce ne sera pas simple. Ils. . .

- Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'ils comptent faire !! Ton incompétence m'a valu une flèche !!

- J'ignorais vraiment qu'elle comptait le faire ! J'étais au combat, je ne l'ai deviné qu'au dernier instant.

- Je veux bien te croire, mais que ça ne se reproduise pas. Sinon tu sais ce qui t'attend.

- Oui, je sais. L'Oubli.

- Exactement.

            Les flammes de la cheminée s'éteignirent. La silhouette soupira. Il faudrait qu'elle se débrouille pour désactiver les barrières magiques mais comment éviter que les élèves soient blessés ou tués par la Destructrice ?

Voilà !!! Un chapitre sans doute un peu court, mais où en apprend quand même pas mal sur Cho et le fameux espion !! Une idée peut-être ?

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Coco** : je suis contente que tu aies aimé le match de Quidditch. Tu trouves que Drake est déloyal ? C'est un Serpentard !! Ne l'oublie pas !! Même si Melody est sa sœur, il a un tempérament plutôt opposé à celui des Gryffondors, même s'il est aussi courageux qu'eux ! Oh là là, tu me poses vraiment trop de questions impossibles sur la Destructrice !! Je ne peux pas y répondre. Mais dans le chap 24 tu auras des réponses. Promis ! Tu veux un indice sur Cho ? Tu l'as eu dans ce chapitre !! Je suis sûre que tu as pas compris grand-chose, mais c'est fait exprès !! Je prends soin de distiller les informations et les indices au compte-goutte !!! Mais continue donc à suivre !! Je suis ravie de voir les effets que provoquent mes coups de théâtre !!

**Harriette Potter** : oh tu veux envoyer une fic sur le site ? Donne-moi ton e-mail et tu auras les instructions, parce que vu que c'est assez long je me vois mal tout te détailler ici !!! Côté action dans ce chapitre, y'en a pas tellement, mais tu en auras bientôt !!

**Lunenoire** : tu as raison !! Moi aussi, si je n'avais pas lu le tome 5, je n'irais pas voir pour autant les sites !! Mais ce n'est pas le cas !! Mais vu toutes les personnes qui me demandent ce qui se passe dedans, j'ai trouvé plus simple de donner une adresse d'un site qui fait la traduction. Mais j'avais précisé que c'était pour ceux que ça intéressait !!! Cho est louche ? C'est fait exprès !!!!

**Valeria Granger** : je sais que tu me suis depuis le début, même si à un moment tu as disparu de la circulation !!!! Et merci !!

**Watery 136** : toujours aussi succinte !! Merci !!

**Pascale** : ouais, je ne vois pas où se situe la différence entre obsédée et obnubilée, en gros c'est presque deux synonymes !! Alors tu sais tout ce qui va se passer dans HP 5 ? Pas mal non ?

**Liv **: je suis d'accord avec toi !! Ce livre n'a plus rien à voir avec un livre pour enfants, mais on aime tout autant !! Alors d'après toi, la Destructrice n'a plus aucune chance ? Pas sûr !! Mais bon, tu verras bien !! J'espère que ce chap t'a plu !! Bisous !

**Ryan** : tu as raison, du moment qu'on réussit ces foutus exams, c'est parfait !! Merci !!

**Sungirl **: oh, t'en fais pas, j'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter !!

**Luna** : pas de filet pour les corbeaux non !! J'ai trouvé autre chose !

**Cool** : non, Harry ne va pas s'acheter une Flèche de Lumière, il reste fidèle à son Eclair de Feu !! Je suis pas sauvage à ce point pour faire passer Jasmine dans l'un des cercles !! Merci !!


	21. Un Conseil extraordinaire

            Hello tout le monde !!! Je reçois de moins en moins de reviews !! Tout le monde est parti en vacances ou quoi ? Bon, c'est pas grave !! Je sais qu'il y a sûrement des lecteurs silencieux qui lisent sans poster de reviews, et franchement tant que vous avez du plaisir en lisant ma fic, c'est tant mieux !!

            Petite info pour les **anti-Cho** (et pour les autres aussi) : avec Yoann, nous avons monté un dossier sur Cho et tout ce qui fait son charme ! Allez donc le lire et dites-nous ce que vous en pensez !! Le titre, c'est **Dossier Cho Chang**, et c'est Yoann l'auteur !!

            A part ça, j'espère que tout le monde passe de bonnes vacances en ce mois de juillet ensoleillé un peu partout dans le monde (enfin j'espère, je connais que la météo de France). Ce chap est un chap important pour la suite de l'histoire, je vous conseille de vous accrocher et de le lire attentivement.

            Sur ce bonne lecture !!

            **Chapitre 21 : Un Conseil extraordinaire**

            Cela faisait un mois que la Destructrice n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour son Organisation. Les attaques se multipliaient contre les sorciers du monde entier. Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang furent elles aussi attaquées, mais les Duellistes français et les mages noirs bulgares les mirent en déroute. Mais les écoles italienne, grecque et suédoise furent totalement détruites, avec un nombre exorbitant de victimes, professeurs et élèves. Cette hécatombe fit réagir le monde sorcier international, et les plus grands sorciers décidèrent de se réunir en Conseil extraordinaire. Et le Ministre anglais demanda à Harry Potter s'il acceptait que ce conseil se déroulât à Poudlard. Harry accepta et mit ses amis au courant.

- Dans deux semaines, Poudlard va accueillir les grandes personnalités du monde sorcier pour résoudre la crise actuelle.

- Tu peux nous en dire plus ? demanda Sirius.

- Vous êtes au courant des destructions des écoles de magie italienne, grecque et suédoise.

- Qui ne l'est pas ? dit Shanna.

- Le Ministre Wilson m'a demandé si je voulais bien accueillir ce Conseil ici, deuxième lieu d'Europe le plus sûr après Gringotts. J'ai accepté. Nous allons recevoir les ministres étrangers, et les directeurs des grandes écoles internationales.

- Mais pourquoi spécialement ici ? voulut savoir Drago.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que la Destructrice a seulement attaqué ici en personne et pas ailleurs. De plus, nous sommes deux Sorciers-Mages, et une Fée. Deux si on compte Amarine, répondit Harry.

- Tu comptes révéler au monde que Severus et toi êtes Sorciers-Mages ? demanda Hermione.

- Si Severus est d'accord, oui.

            Lara échangea un regard avec Drago, mais il secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

- Qui sera là ? interrogea Diana.

            Harry sourit.

- La Directrice de Beauxbâtons, Fleur Delacour, le Directeur de Durmstrang, Viktor Krum. . .

            A ces mots, Severus se rembrunit tandis qu'Hermione souriait.

- Viktor va revenir ici ?

- Oui. Il va être surpris de te voir en fantôme.

- Viktor est resté un ami. . . Et puis, il me semble que tu t'entends bien avec lui, non ? se rappela Hermione.

- Oui. Et puis il y aura le Ministre anglais Wilson, les ministres français, grec, italien, suédois, bulgare et américain, sans oublier la Directrice de l'Institut de Salem et le Directeur de l'Académie de New-York.

- Rien que ça, ironisa Adrian.

- Nous parlerons essentiellement de la stratégie à adopter contre l'Organisation.

- Je crains que tous les Sorciers ne puissent y faire grand-chose, intervint Lara. Toutes les créatures magiques se sont unies sans pouvoir mettre un frein à ses activites. Et pourtant, nous sommes plus nombreux et plus puissants que les Sorciers. Je ne parle pas des Sorciers-Mages, mais des Sorciers ordinaires.

- Lara, dit Harry, pourquoi n'inviterais-tu pas certains de ces représentants à ce Conseil ? La Reine et toutes ces personnes dont tu nous as parlé.

            Lara médita un moment.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est faisable. La plupart répugnent à se montrer aux humains. Mais vous avez déjà un des représentants ici parmi vous.

- Qui ? demandèrent en chœur Harry, Sirius et Diana.

- Dobby, répondit simplement Lara.

- Dobby ? répéta Harry perplexe.

- Oui, l'Elfe de Maison. Il a plusieurs fois sauvé ta vie. . .

- Si on veut. . .

- Et il t'adore, continua Lara sans se soucier de l'interruption. Ça fait plusieurs décennies que Dobby est le représentant des Elfes de Maison dans le monde humain, et le roi des Elfes a une grande confiance en lui.

- Je vois. . .

- Ecoute, je vais essayer de convaincre les peuples, mais je ne te promets rien. Je pense que la Reine des Fées, la Reine des Anges, celle des Amazones viendront sans problème. Le Roi des Elfes de Maison comptera sur Dobby, mais pour les Centaures, le peuple des Elfes et les Créatures de la Nuit, ça va être compliqué.

- Tu parles d'Elfes de Maison, et d'Elfes ? répéta Shanna sans comprendre.

- Deux espèces différentes. Les Elfes de Maison, tu sais ce que c'est. Les Elfes, tout court, sont le Peuple des Cieux.

- Tu veux dire. . . commença Hermione, stupéfaite.

- Oui. Ces créatures mythiques, duellistes hors pair, archers et combattants hors pair et immortels. Leur Roi est l'égal de la Reine des Fées, et les deux peuples vivent en paix, tout en collaborant en temps de guerre. Si la Reine accepte de venir, leur Roi consentira peut-être à envoyer un représentant. Mais il déteste les humains. Quant aux Centaures, je crois que c'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Et les Créatures de la Nuit rassemble Loups-Garous maîtrisés –avec ou sans cachets – et les Vampires possédant leur âme. Rien à voir avec ceux que contrôlaient Viviane et Victoria. Eux aussi haïssent les humains à cause des nombreuses persécutions dont ils ont été victimes durant des siècles. Et on ne peut les blâmer.

- Fais ton possible, dit Harry.

            Lara acquiesça et sortit de la pièce.

- Allons prévenir les élèves.

            La nouvelle mit les élèves au comble de l'agitation, et au cours de l'après-midi, de nombreux points furent retirés aux Quatre Maisons pour manque d'attention. Les Professeurs n'en pouvaient plus de devoir crier pour se faire entendre, et même Severus perdit patience. Il retira un nombre de points phénoménal à Serpentard, qui finit par se calmer, et les autres Maisons se tinrent à peu près tranquilles dans son cours. Drago s'en sortait de la même manière, mais Sirius et Shanna, sans aucune autorité finirent par jeter l'éponge et libérèrent les élèves plus tôt.

            Pendant deux semaines, ils eurent droit à de longues recommandations des professeurs sur la nécessité de montrer leur bonne conduite, et de faire honneur à leur éducation. Après les sermons des professeurs, les élèves furent noyés sous les lettres de leurs parents qui comptaient sur leurs enfants pour ne pas les décevoir.

            Harry rouvrit un étage supplémentaire pour préparer les chambres d'invités, et rénova entièrement une salle immense avec une table ronde imposante pour le Conseil. Il demanda également à Ginny de venir l'assister pendant ce Conseil. Elle accepta et débarqua à Poudlard. Elle avait confié ses enfants à la fille du vieux Ollivander, qui s'occuperait d'eux.

- C'est dingue, j'ai jamais vu les adultes aussi nerveux ! s'exclama un soir Melody au Havre.

- Ils vont quand même recevoir des personnalités importantes, remarqua Drake.

- Et alors ? répliqua Melody. Personnalité ou pas, ils ne valent pas mieux que nous. La célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie, et ce sont des gens normaux.

- Melody a raison, intervint Callista. Je comprends pas qu'ils se mettent dans de tels états à cause de ce Conseil. Bon sang ! Harry et Papa sont bien Sorciers-Mages, non ? Ce statut les place même au-dessus de tout le monde.

- Là, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, dit Drake.

- Merci.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Melody, en ce moment, c'est la pagaille. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça, et Papa est si occupé que c'est à peine s'il nous adresse un regard.

- Il a une énorme responsabilité sur ses épaules. N'oublions pas qu'en plus d'être directeur de Poudlard, il a été le Survivant, puis Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu-Voldemort. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il est Sorcier-Mage, résuma Callista.

- Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place, murmura Drake.

- Moi non plus. Ils arrivent dans trois jours, Papa doit être dans un état épouvantable.

- En effet, je suis dans un état épouvantable, intervint Harry sur le seuil de la porte.

            Ginny l'accompagnait. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais il souriait. Melody et Drake se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Papa ! Tu vas bien ?

- Eh bien, ça pourrait aller mieux.

            Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils.

- Je m'excuse si je vous ai négligés ces derniers jours.

- Oh, on ne t'en veux pas ! Nous savons que l'organisation de ce Conseil réclame toute ton attention ! protesta Drake.

- Merci, vous me rassurez. Heureusement que Ginny est là, sinon je serai devenu fou.

- Tout le monde t'aide.

- Sauf vos condisciples. Ces jeunes sont tellement excités qu'on ne peut plus les contenir. Sirius, Shanna, les Professeurs Patil et les autres professeurs n'en peuvent plus. Il n'y a que Severus, Drago et Adrian qui parviennent à les mater. Je ne parle même plus des Clubs de Magie Etrangère et de SCM. Hermione les a suspendus en attendant que le calme revienne. Et Cho est d'accord. Elle m'aide beaucoup elle aussi.

- C'est vrai que tout le monde attend la venue de ces gens avec impatience. Enfin, surtout les Créatures Magiques.

            Les deux adultes esquissèrent un sourire.

- Ça, on s'en doute, répondit Ginny. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. Harry veut se détendre. Melody. . .

- Tout de suite !! dit-elle en bondissant de son fauteuil.

            Elle s'installa au piano et joua une douce musique pour calmer son père.

            Le jour tant attendu par les élèves, et redouté par les professeurs arriva enfin. Le Ministre de la Magie anglais, Justin Wilson arriva le premier accompagné de Fleur Delacour et Viktor Krum. Harry les accueillit avec un sourire.

- Quelle joie de te revoir Harry, dit Fleur.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Fleur. Tu te souviens de Ginny ? C'est mon épouse.

- Félicitations.

            Viktor s'approcha.

- Bonjourrr. Herrrmione est là ?

            Severus, qui était présent, serra les poings. Même s'il n'avait plus aucune raison d'être jaloux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'être.

- Je suis là, Viktor, dit Hermione en apparaissant.

            Fleur et Viktor la fixèrent stupéfaits.

- Qu'est-il arrrrrivé ? demanda Viktor.

- Ça remonte à 11 ans. Contre Viviane. Tu sais, les jumelles Schell sur lesquelles je t'avais demandé des informations.

- Je me souviens. Quelle trrragédie, soupira Viktor.

- Quel dommage, murmura Fleur. Tu étais une sorcière intelligente.

- Mais je le suis toujours !! Mes facultés intellectuelles sont toujours bien présentes !

- Heureusement.

            Fleur et Viktor scrutèrent les visages des personnes présentes. Fleur reconnut Cho, qui était à Serdaigle, et Viktor reconnut Drago et Severus. Harry présenta les autres, mais ne précisa pas que Lara était Demi-Fée. Mais il ne cacha pas qu'Adrian était Loup-Garou. Lara devina tout de suite la nature de Fleur.

- Mlle Delacour. . .

- Appelez-moi donc Fleur, Lara.

- Bien. Fleur, est-ce que votre appartenance aux Vélanes pourrait nous apporter leur soutien ?

            Fleur parut surprise. Lara sourit.

- Vous êtes très belle. Une beauté presque surnaturelle.

- Je suis Vélane par ma grand-mère en effet. Pour répondre à votre question, je dois vous dire que je ne sais pas. Les Vélanes sont un peuple assez sociable, mais elles se mêlent rarement aux humains.

- Oui, mais cette Organisation ne menace pas que l'Humanité. Toutes les créatures sont menacées. La Destructrice n'hésite pas à tuer les Créatures magiques qui se dressent sur son chemin.

- Vous n'êtes pas une Sorcière ordinaire.

- En effet. Mais je vous en dirai plus un peu plus tard.

            L'attention de Fleur et Viktor fut attirée par une personne à côté de Severus. C'était Callista. Viktor s'adressa à elle.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Callista.

- Tu rrressembles beaucoup à Herrrmione.

- Je suis sa fille.

            Viktor et Fleur sursautèrent. Le regard de Fleur alla de Callista à Hermione, puis se posèrent sur Severus. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma. Hermione eut un rire.

- Ne sois pas si surprise, Fleur.

- Mais. . . Tu as épousé le Prrrofesseurrr Rrrogue, comprit Viktor.

- Oui. Et Callista est notre fille.

- C'est vraiment surprenant, dit Fleur. En faisant ta connaissance en Quatrième Année, j'aurais pensé que tu serais plutôt du genre à épouser. . . ton ami, celui qui est roux.

- Oh Ron. . . Il a été tué par Victoria. Mais ça n'aurait pas marché entre nous. Nous avons deux caractères complètement différents. Mais j'ai été heureuse avec Severus. Pendant deux ans, et Callista est arrivée.

- Et tu es morrrte, soupira Viktor. Quel gâchis.

            La Directrice de l'Institut de Salem, Erosa Sylvidra, arriva en même temps qu'Altaïr Stells, le Directeur de l'Académie de New York. Stells reconnut Adrian, et Sylvidra sourit à Shanna. Ils furent tous deux présentés à tout le monde. Peu après midi, les ministres étrangers arrivèrent également. Puis à 14 heures, tous se réunirent dans la Salle qu'Harry avait aménagée. Ils se présentèrent tous un par un, et exposèrent leurs problèmes.

            Lara arriva peu après et se dirigea vers Harry.

- Les Trois Reines sont arrivées, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

- Fais-les entrer.

- D'accord.

- Messieurs, Mesdames, votre attention s'il vous plaît. Les trois représentantes des trois espèces sont arrivées.

            Lara ouvrit les portes et des exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent. Trois femmes d'une exceptionnelle beauté pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

            La première femme était la Reine Scylla, Reine des Fées, magnifique comme toujours avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux violets. Elle portait la même robe que la fois précédente, longue et brodée de fils d'or et d'argent (nda : cf la partie 3). Elle tenait son sceptre, une améthyste ronde sertie dans des fils d'or.

            La deuxième femme était tout aussi belle et était visiblement Reine des Anges. Elle avait de longs cheveux pastels avec différentes nuances douces. Elle portait une longue robe blanche et des grandes ailes irisées était grâcieusement pliées dans son dos. Elle regardait l'assistance de ses étranges yeux roses.

            La troisième femme était plus impressionnante. Elle aussi avait de longs cheveux noirs, et ses yeux étaient bleu-vert, mais elle portait une armure impressionnante, avec des cuissardes de cuir, un arc et des flèches dans son dos, une épée sur le côté gauche, un glaive sur le côté droit, et un fouet accroché à sa ceinture. Un diadème frontal ornait son front haut, composé d'une fine chaîne en or où était accroché un rond de jade.

            Lara s'avança et fit les présentations.

- Voici ses Majestés la Reine Scylla des Fées, la Reine Malicia des Anges et la Reine Chloé des Amazones.

            Tout le monde s'était levé, et la plupart des personnes les fixait avec surprise. Harry s'avança, sourire aux lèvres.

- Majesté !!

            Scylla sourit.

- Professeur Potter. . . Blue m'a dit les difficultés que vous éprouviez avec la Destructrice.

- En effet. Elle est plus. . . coriace.

- Alors que vous êtes Sorcier-Mage ?

            De nouvelles exclamations s'élevèrent.

            Harry sourit.

- Mais installons-nous. Nos amis ici présents doivent se poser énormément de questions. Reine Malicia, Reine Chloé, bienvenue à Poudlard.

- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, Professeur Potter, répondit Malicia.

            Chloé ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer en silence. Les autres invités se présentèrent. Ils étaient impressionnés par les relations qu'Harry avait su se faire. Lara se présenta comme la Fée Blue et Amarine se montra également. Quelques instants plus tard, Dobby arriva accompagné d'un jeune homme.

- Monsieur, le Roi a chargé Dobby d'assister au Conseil, annonça l'Elfe de Maison.

- Bien sûr Dobby, répondit Harry. Et vous êtes. . .

- Milo !! s'écria Lara.

            Elle courut se jeter à son cou, sous le regard furieux d'Adrian.

- Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir !

- Lara ? J'ignorais que tu serais ici. . .

- Allons, tu savais que je reviendrai à Poudlard. C'est toi qui représente ton peuple ?

- Oui. Notre Roi m'a chargé de cette tâche. Il a été convaincu par ta Reine.

            Lara se retourna vers ses amis.

- Voici Milo, représentant du Peuple des Cieux, aussi appelés Elfes. Milo, voici les Professeurs Harry Potter, Severus Rogue, Sirius Black, Shanna Black, Drago Malefoy et Cho Chang. Et voici Ginny Potter, Diana Malefoy, Hermione Rogue. Et c'est Adrian Campbell.

            Milo regarda Adrian.

- Ainsi c'est vous, le fameux Adrian.

            Adrian croisa son regard. Milo était grand, blond, mais ses cheveux étaient longs et tressés. Il avait de longues oreilles en pointe, et sa peau était blanche. Il portait des habits de peau souple et un carquois et un arc dans le dos, et une fine lame au côté droit.

            Ils finirent tous par s'installer et le Conseil put commencer. Harry présidait.

- Comme vous le savez déjà, la Destructrice a attaqué ici, débuta Harry. Nous savons qu'elle ne s'est manifestée nulle part ailleurs, mais ses Sorciers Noirs et l'Organisation n'en ont pas moins détruit les écoles grecque, italienne et suédoise.

- Elle a tenté de s'en prendre à Beauxbâtons, mais nous nous sommes défendus, intervint Fleur. Les Sorciers Noirs sont redoutables, mais par chance, nos barrières ont tenu le coup.

- Tout comme Durmstrang.

- Blue, pouvez-vous nous résumer ce que vous avez appris sur la Destructrice ? demanda Harry.

- Bien entendu. Avec Hermione Rogue, nous avons découvert qu'elle a fait ses études à Poudlard à la fin des années 1950, et qu'elle a été expulsée pour avoir tenté d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Elle se nomme Amanda Stevenson.

- La Chambre des Secrets ? répéta Malicia.

            Harry narra son aventure en Deuxième Année.

- En principe, cette Chambre est devenue inoffensive, conclut Harry, mais je soupçonne qu'il y reste des traces de magie noire de Salazar Serpentard.

- C'est même certain, dit Scylla. Serpentard a failli atteindre le stade ultime.

- Ce qui nous amène à un autre sujet, dit Justin Wilson.

- En effet, acquiesça Severus. Harry et moi-même sommes Sorciers-Mages depuis 12 ans. Depuis notre combat contre Victoria.

            Fleur, Viktor et les ministres étrangers s'agitèrent. Wilson, le ministre anglais, le savait déjà, mais était aussi mal à l'aise que les autres.

- Tu es devenu un Sorcier puissant, Harry, murmura Fleur.

- Mais je n'arrive pas à venir à bout de la Destructrice, hélas.

- Une armée de Sorciers-Mages n'y arriverait pas, s'éleva une voix douce et mélodieuse, en parfaite contradiction avec le personnage.

            C'était la Reine Chloé.

- Expliquez-vous, invita Severus.

- Elle est protégée par ses corbeaux, et les Sorciers Noirs lui sont dévoués. Le seul moyen de l'avoir, c'est par la ruse.

- Comme je l'ai fait l'autre fois, se rappela Diana. Je lui ai planté une flèche dans la cuisse. Elle ne s'y attendait pas.

- Vous vous êtes fait une ennemie mortelle, dit Malicia.

- Je m'en doute, sourit Diana.

- L'union fait la force, intervint Drago. Si tous les peuples s'unissent contre l'Organisation, nous en viendrons à bout.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, coupa Milo. Mon Roi ne traite pas avec les humains. Et je pense que les Elfes de Maison partagent cet avis.

- Sans oublier les Créatures de la Nuit, ajouta Lara. Ils haïssent les humains.

- J'irai les trouver, proposa Adrian. Je plaiderai notre cause.

- Adrian. . . es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ? demanda Lara.

- Je suis bien un Loup-Garou maîtrisé non ?

            Milo le fixa surpris. Lara ne lui avait jamais mentionné ce fait.

- Je ferai venir quelques-uns de mes meilleurs éléments pour vous aider, dit Erosa Sylvidra, la Directrice de Salem.

- Idem pour moi, renchérit Altaïr Stells de New York.

- Je mobiliserai nos Aurors, dit Wilson.

- Et nous vous enverrons nos meilleurs duellistes, proposa Lambert, le ministre français.

            Bientôt, ils proposèrent tous d'envoyer leurs meilleurs éléments, mais Harry calma leur ardeur.

- Quelques Sorciers de plus ne seront pas inutiles, mais il faut rester raisonnable. Les Reines l'ont spécifié : les Humains ne peuvent rien faire.

- Vous pouvez compter sur les Fées Sacrées, dit Scylla.

- Les Anges Royales sont à votre disposition, acquiesça Malicia.

- Mes trois meilleures Amazones sont déjà en route, annonça Chloé.

- Attendez, calma Harry, une fois de plus. Il faut déjà voir comment s'organise le combat contre l'Organisation. Nous allons parler chacun tour à tour. Majesté Scylla, à vous l'honneur.

            Elle se leva.

- Bien. Comme vous le savez déjà par Blue, commença-t-elle en désignant Lara, une de mes Fées, Calia a été envoyée en infiltration et a été tuée de sang-froid par la Destructrice. Peu après, l'endroit qu'elle a infiltré a été détruit pour ne laisser aucune trace. Blue m'a également rapporté qu'elle connaissait la Magie Antique et qu'elle avait mis Amarine et elle-même en grand danger de mort. Malicia ?

            Celle-ci se leva à son tour.

- La Magie Antique est la seule magie qui soit capable de nous neutraliser. Nous sommes en principe immortelles, et seul le Sortilège Avada Kedavra peut nous causer quelque dommage en magie noire basique. J'avais envoyé deux de mes Anges protéger une ville sorcière aux Etats-Unis mais elles ont bien failli se faire tuer par le bras droit de la Destructrice, un certain Marcus Adams. Chloé ?

- Mes Amazones sont dans la même situation. Quatre d'entre elles ont été tuées dans la destruction d'Alpha, l'école de magie grecque. Cet Adams en est responsable. Mon peuple est en deuil, et toutes mes guerrières réclament une croisade purificatrice contre cette engeance maléfique qu'est la Destructrice. Milo ?

- Avec l'aide des Elfes de Maison et des Centaures, nous avons pu établir une liste assez complète des lieux qu'ils attaquent et ainsi déterminer un rayon d'action. Le résultat est effrayant. L'Organisation est présente sur tout le globe terrestre, et grandit de jour en jour. Le seul moyen de la démanteler est de tuer les deux personnes à sa tête. Malheureusement, cette tâche s'avère presque impossible, à cause de leur connaissance de la Magie Antique. Mon Roi et le Roi des Elfes ont alors mis en place un stratagème : des Elfes de Maison sont infiltrés dans toutes les grandes familles de magie noire mondiales et nous avons réussi à démasquer une partie des membres. Mais leur tâche est rendue difficile depuis qu'une personne bien intentionnée s'est mis en tête de libérer les Elfes de Maison.

            Hermione, présente, prit une teinte argentée, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle aurait violemment rougi si elle avait été vivante.

- J'ignorais alors que les Elfes de Maison opéraient des missions d'espionnage et de surveillance.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Milo, nous avons découvert que les membres ne sont pas tous des sorciers pratiquant la magie noire. Certains membres sont des Sorciers respectables que personne ne soupçonnerait. Par exemple, le conseiller du roi du Royaume-Uni actuel, qui est le célèbre Angus MacGrath est membre.

            Cette révélation pétrifia l'assemblée. Même le ministre Wilson semblait assommé. Le Sorcier MacGrath vivait parmi la famille royale moldue, et était un puissant Sorcier réputé pour servir la Magie Blanche, était un grand ami du ministre Wilson.

- En êtes-vous sûr ? demanda Wilson.

- Son Elfe de Maison a été formel, répondit Milo. Il a reçu Adams chez lui, se sont longuement entretenus et l'Elfe a réussi à savoir où se déroulerait leur prochaine attaque. Nous nous y sommes préparés, et ce jour-là, nous avons tué une dizaine de Sorciers Noirs.

            Milo se rassit. Le silence se prolongea un long moment. Finalement Harry se leva.

- Il semblerait que cette Destructrice est beaucoup plus puissante que nous ne le pensions. Les Professeurs Black, Rogue et moi-même avons déjà eu une confrontation avec Adams en personne. Il est arrogant, détestable et très sûr de lui. Et il a proféré des menaces à notre encontre. Il n'a pas apprécié que nous expulsions son fils du Collège.

- Pour quelle raison ? demanda Wilson.

- Pour brutalité et agression envers une de nos élèves, et de surcroît la fille du Professeur Rogue. Nick Adams est à l'image de son père, brutal et agressif, sans aucun respect pour les personnes qui l'entourent.

            Drago se leva à son tour.

- Nous venons de résumer la situation. Mais vous avez oublié un détail important. La Destructrice et l'Organisation ont un large avantage sur nous : ils pratiquent la magie sans baguette.

- Que suggères-tu ? demanda Harry.

- C'est simple. En faire autant.

            Harry soupira.

- Bon OK. Commençons par répartir nos forces. Elfes et Elfes de Maison, vous continuerez votre mission de renseignement en collaboration avec tous les ministères nationaux. Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia. . . Il faut s'occuper de protection.

- J'ai déjà une Fée sur place à Beauxbâtons. J'enverrai Firy et Talya à Salem et New York, ainsi que Vanylia à Durmstrang. Eléa sera ici pour venir en aide à Blue et Amarine.

- Elles ne pourront se débrouiller seules. Deux de mes Anges seront envoyées à Beauxbâtons. Quant à mes Fées Royales. . . Nord sera à Salem, Sud à New York, Est à Durmstrang et Ouest sera ici à Poudlard. Ne vous étonnez pas, les noms de codes de mes anges correspondent au quatre Points cardinaux. Cela symbolise l'harmonie de leur nature.

- Idem pour les Amazones. Dans quelques jours, une Amazone sera envoyée dans chacun des lieux cités.

- Bien, approuva Harry. Avec tous ces éléments, nous commencerons un apprentissage de Magie sans baguette. Tout le monde est satisfait ? Hermione, Ginny, Cho et Diana, vous commencerez dès ce soir à chercher toute la documentation sur ce type de magie. Severus, Drago, Sirius et moi-même nous occuperons de la Magie Antique. Quant à Shanna, Blue et Amarine, vous revérifierez nos barrières magiques. Adrian, vous irez voir les Créatures de la Nuit.

            Le Conseil prit fin. La nuit étant tombée, Harry invita les différentes personnes à passer la nuit à Poudlard pour reprendre la route dès le lendemain. Ils acceptèrent.

Voilà, c'est fini !!! Vous avez suivi le chapitre ? C'était pas trop confus ? En tout cas, vous avez sûrement compris que de nouveaux personnages vont arriver dans le prochain chapitre !!! Bon, j'attends vos réactions !!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Wynzar** : enfin, j'ai eu ta réaction !! Je me demandais ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Panne d'ordi hein ? Je connais, c'est horrible d'être privé d'ordi quand ta vie tourne autour de ces fichues machines !! Oh, Drago est une vraie teigne, et plus encore dans le tome 5 !! Mais les opinions que nous avons sur eux et les caractères qu'ils ont dans nos fics montrent surtout comment on aimerait qu'ils soient comme ça dans les bouquins !! Tu crois que JKR lis des fics et qu'elle prend plaisir à contrarier tous ses fans. Vu ce qu'elle a fait dans son dernier bouquin… ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! Tu as trouvé le match de Quidditch envoûtant… Tu es le premier à me sortir ce compliment et ça ne me déplaît pas !! Tu as vu la review que je t'ai mise sur ton chap 19 ? J'attends ton chap 20, et depuis pas mal de temps… Comme tout le monde je suppose !! A bientôt !!

**Roxanne** : tu aimes pas Cho ? Alors le dossier Cho Chang est pour toi. Et pourquoi tu l'aimes pas d'abord, tu n'as pas répondu à la question. Le but principal des jeunes adolescents ce n'est pas vraiment de mettre les adultes dans leur poche, non. Ils sont innocents mes persos !! Et les yeux de cocker n'ont jamais marché sur mes propres parents. Ma mère est plutôt du genre strict… Bon, bisous et à bientôt !

**Harriette Potter** : tu as eu la procédure ? Euh… l'adresse que tu m'as donnée comportait une petite erreur. Tu es bien sur Free, c'est ça ? Parce qu'il manquait un « e » à Free, donc j'ai du jouer à la devinette. Mais j'espère que le message t'est parvenu quand même !! Cho est l'espionne… Tu en as l'air convaincue, non ?

**Shiny** : alors toi c'est à cause d'une fic que tu n'aimes pas Cho. Mais tu crois pas que tu devrais plutôt t'en reférer aux livres de JKR non ? C'est quand même de là que nos fics sortent non ? Sinon, j'adore toujours ta fic !! Bisous !!

**Ginny Malefoy** : toi au moins tu ne formules pas de conclusions hâtives !!

**Sungirl** : merci !!

**Corwin Ishigami** : merci pour ton compliment !!

**SaphiraOrchidée** : je suis contente que tu aimes. Tu as relu les parties 2 et 3 ? Tu apprécies vraiment dis !! Oh moi, cette partie est finie, il ne me reste qu'à faire les réponses à chaque chapitre !! Le début de la partie 5 démarre fort, tu peux me croire, et ceux qui l'ont lu l'ont trouvé pas mal. Enfin, merci de me suivre !!

**Safaa** : tu as reçu mon mail ? Toi tu ne crois pas que l'espion soit Cho Chang. Mais Adrian ? Enfin tu as le droit de soupçonner qui tu veux, moi je ne dévoile rien, vous saurez tout dans le chap 29 et 30 !!

**Pascale** : comment tu peux affirmer que l'espionne qui parle devant la cheminée ressemble à Cho, j'ai donné aucune description !! Alors, depuis le temps, le tome 5 doit être fini non ? Pas trop traumatisée ?

**Watery 136** : pourquoi j'aime Cho ? Va lire le dossier !!! Toi tu la sens pas ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Enfin, on va pas disserter sur elle plus longtemps !! Merci en tout cas de me suivre !!

**Valeria Granger** : tu as relu les quatre parties ? Tu as du temps à perdre !! Toi aussi tu es convaincue que Cho est l'espionne. * soupir * C'est moi qui donne cette impression ? Il y aura exactement 30 chapitres dans cette partie, et la partie 5 sera axée sur le futur et pas le passé. Pourquoi un retour en arrière ? Bisous !!

**C'ian** : merci !!!


	22. Catastrophes en chaine

            Salut everybody !!! Comment vous allez-tous ? Bon, tout le monde, vous avez bien aimé le chap 21 avec les personnages présentés, et dans celui-ci, des nouveaux personnages font leur apparition, des personnages qu'on retrouvera sans doute dans la partie 5… Enfin de manière sûre vu comment ma partie 5 démarre. Bonne lecture tout le monde !!

Chapitre 22 : Catastrophes en chaîne 

            Lara et Amarine se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain avec Shanna et Adrian. Puis Lara et Adrian se retrouvèrent seuls. Milo les rejoignit.

- Lara ! Je n'en suis pas revenu de te voir ici !

- Tu savais que je serais revenue à Poudlard. Je te l'avais dit.

- Mais pas dans ces circonstances. Ainsi, c'est donc ce fameux Adrian.

- Oui. Adrian, Milo est un ami. J'ai fait sa connaissance pendant mon apprentissage. Ma Reine et son Roi s'entendent très bien, et Milo est le bras droit du Roi du Peuple des Cieux. Il accompagnait son Roi en visite dans notre Royaume le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

- Et vous êtes devenus des amis excellents.

- En effet. Lara m'a avoué ses origines humaines, ainsi que ses deux années ici dans ce Collège. Et également votre « amitié ».

            Adrian et Milo s'affrontèrent du regard. Lara soupira.

- Dites tous les deux, ne m'oubliez pas. Milo, tu sais parfaitement quels sont mes sentiments pour toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et toi Adrian, tu es celui que j'aime. Vous seriez gentils de cesser de vous défier. Bonne nuit Milo.

            Lara entraîna Adrian à sa suite par la main. Ils se retrouvèrent dans sa chambre. Adrian était sombre. Lara le regarda, les bras croisés.

- Tu es jaloux de Milo ?

- Si tu veux la vérité, oui. Que s'est-il réellement passé entre vous deux ?

- Rien. Milo m'a fait la cour pendant deux mois jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que mon cœur était déjà pris. Par toi. Nous sommes restés amis.

- Il ne s'est vraiment rien passé ?

- Absolument rien.

            Lara vit une lueur de soulagement traverser son regard. Elle sourit.

- Au fond, je ne suis pas mécontente. Je viens d'avoir la preuve que tu m'aimais.

            Elle s'approcha et jeta les bras autour de son cou. Adrian resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme.

- Je t'aime comme un fou, Lara. . .

            Il l'embrassa passionnément.

- Tu crois que la réunion est terminée ? demanda Drake.

- Aucune idée, répondit Callista.

            Elle sauta et fit un double axel avant de se réceptionner en douceur sur la glace, tout en rythme avec le piano.

            Drake, Callista et Melody étaient au Havre. Ils n'avaient pas eu cours de l'après-midi, à cause du Conseil.

- Le Conseil a duré toute l'après-midi, quand même, dit Melody.

- Cette Destructrice doit être vraiment redoutable pour provoquer un Conseil de ce genre, fit remarquer Callista.

- Vous croyez qu'on pourrait les aider dans leur lutte ? demanda Drake.

- Ouais !!

- Je ne vous le conseille pas, intervint une voix douce.

            Les trois adolescents se retournèrent vivement. Trois femmes se tenaient sur le seuil. Celle qui avait parlé était vêtue d'une armure à faire pâlir d'envie Xéna la Guerrière en personne.

- Wow, souffla Drake, impressionné par la beauté des trois Reines.

- A qui avons-nous l'honneur ? demanda Melody.

- Je suis la Reine Chloé des Amazones.

- Reine Malicia des Anges.

- Reine Scylla des Fées.

- Alors. . . vous êtes la supérieure de Lara ! réalisa Callista en regardant Scylla.

- En effet, sourit celle-ci.

- Comment avez-vous trouvé cette Salle ? demanda Melody.

- En écoutant le piano, répondit Chloé. Vous jouez divinement bien.

            Melody rougit.

- Euh. . . merci.

            Chloé s'avança et effleura une touche 

- Vous voulez jouer ? s'enquit Melody.

- Volontiers, sourit la Reine.

            Elle se défit de ses armes et de son armure. En-dessous, elle portait une simple tunique noire. D'un geste de la main, elle fit disparaître son attirail.

- Je ne suis pas mécontente de me débarasser de cette armure.

- Elle doit être lourde en effet, murmura Drake.

            Chloé s'installa au piano et fit courir ses doigts sur le clavier. Une douce mélodie s'éleva. Callista sortit de la patinoire et ôta ses patins. Elle alla s'asseoir pour mieux écouter. Peu après, Harry et Severus entrèrent silencieusement dans la Salle et s'arrêtèrent, surpris de voir les trois Reines présentes. Callista vit son père, et Harry. Ils étaient visiblement épuisés.

            La musique s'arrêta. Callista alla vers son père.

- Ça va ?

- Oui. Le Conseil n'a pas été de tout repos.

- Venez donc vous asseoir tous les deux.

- Nous ignorions que vous jouiez au piano, Majesté, dit Harry.

- Appelez-moi Chloé. Je sais ce que vous pensez de moi. Ma personnalité et ma fonction son incompatibles à vos yeux, mais sachez que la douceur peut s'accompagner de fermeté.

- Une main de fer dans un gant de velours, murmura Severus.

- Exactement, dit Chloé.

            Malicia regarda Melody, Drake et Callista qui massait les épaules de son père.

- Professeur Potter, Professeur Rogue, nous vous conseillons de surveiller étroitement ses trois charmantes personnes.

- Pourquoi donc Reine Malicia ?

- Tout simplement Professeur Potter, parce qu'ils ont décidé de vous donner un coup de main dans votre lutte. . .

            Harry se tourna vers Melody et Drake et les regarda sévèrement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, protesta Drake.

- Explique-toi.

- On se demandait juste si on pouvait vous aider dans vos recherches. Parce que vous allez en faire, non ?

            Harry se détendait.

- Bien entendu. Hermione, Ginny, Cho et Diana ont déjà commencé.

- Pourrions-nous savoir quelles dispositions ont été prises ? demanda Callista.

            Severus résuma tout ce qui avait été dit.

- Alors. . . vous allez vous entraîner à augmenter encore votre puissance ? réalisa Melody.

- C'est cool ! Comme j'aimerais en faire autant ! s'exclama Drake.

- Malheureusement, vous ne connaissez pas encore assez de magie pour ce faire.

- Pas sûr, intervint Scylla. Ces trois enfants ont une véritable puissance encore endormie. Ce sont de futurs Sorciers-Mages. Avec un peu d'entraînement, ils dépasseraient de loin le niveau des jeunes de ce Collège.

- Etes-vous sûre de ce que vous avancez ? demanda Harry.

- Je confirme les dires de Scylla, dit Malicia. Je pense que ces trois jeunes gagneront beaucoup à faire de la magie sans baguette.

- Je suis d'accord, décida Severus. Je veux que ma fille progresse. Callista ?

- Je serai ravie de m'entraîner à tes côtés, Papa.

- Alors c'est réglé.

            Harry soupira quand il vit les regards suppliants de ses jumeaux.

- Bien. Melody, Drake. . .

- Oh merci Papa, nous t'adorons !

- Votre mère va me tuer. Bon, filez au lit maintenant ! La journée de demain risque d'être longue.

- D'accord !! dirent-ils en chœur.

            Ils saluèrent respectueusement les trois Reines, embrassèrent Harry et Severus et s'éclipsèrent.

- Nous ferions mieux d'en faire autant, suggéra Chloé.

- En effet, acquiesça Malicia. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit !

            Dans une salle obscure du château. . .

- Faites très attention. Les Sorciers de Poudlard se sont associés aux Créatures. Nous avons reçu aujourd'hui les trois Reines des Fées, des Anges et des Amazones.

- Rien que ça, ricana la Destructrice.

- Laissez-moi finir. Les Elfes de Maison et le Peuple des Cieux ont envoyé des émissaires. Les Elfes de Maison ont des agents dans toutes les familles de Sorciers susceptibles de faire partie de Destruction. Ils ont découvert que McGrath était membre.

            La Destructrice lâcha un juron.

- J'ignorais que les Elfes de Maison étaient partie prenante. Je réglerai ce problème. Autre chose ?

- Dès demain, Adrian le Loup-Garou va voir les Créatures de la Nuit pour les convaincre de se joindre à nous. De même, des Fées, des Anges et des Amazones vont protéger Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang, Salem et New York. Des membres vont également venir ici pour commencer un entraînement à la magie sans baguette. Et les hommes Harry, Severus, Drago et Sirius vont se renseigner sur la Magie Antique.

- Tes renseignements me sont extrêmement précieux. Qu'en est-il de ta mission de sabotage sur les barrières ?

- Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire. Demain, Shanna, ex-Auror, et les deux Fées vont s'y mettre. Je ne peux pas intervenir. Je suis affectée à la Bibliothèque pour la recherche sur la magie sans baguette.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Les défenses des Aurors et la défense des Fées peuvent être déjouées par la Magie Antique.

- Ne soyez pas trop sûre de vous. Toutes les Créatures Magiques sont contre vous.

- J'ai un moyen pour neutraliser les deux Sorciers-Mages.

- Lequel ?

- Tu verras bien. Tu le sauras bien assez vite. Et tout cas, dès demain, ils ne pourront pas participer aux entraînements et recherches. Bon, tu m'as satisfaite. N'hésite pas à me contacter dès que tu auras du nouveau.

- Bien entendu. Comment se porte votre blessure ?

- La flèche s'est profondément enfoncée. Mais je me rétablis vite. Adams est un médecin efficace. Dans trois jours, j'attaque. Les deux Sorciers-Mages seront hors service, et j'aurai le champ libre !

- J'en doute, avec les Fées, Anges et Amazones présentes.

- Elles ne me font pas peur. A dans trois jours.

- A dans trois jours, répéta l'informatrice.

            Le soleil se levait sur Poudlard. Le parc était déjà bruissant d'activité. Les différentes personnalités étaient déjà sur le point de partir par portoloin.

- Que Merlin te protège Harry, dit Fleur en étreignant Harry.

- De même pour toi. Beauxbâtons est plus vulnérable que Poudlard 

- La Destructrice en a après Poudlard. Les destructions des écoles européennes servaient à avertir le monde sorcier de la montée en puissance de cette organisation.

- Tu as raison. Néanmoins, restons prudents.

- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sauf que dans ce cas, la guérison sera impossible.

            Un peu plus loin, Hermione échangeait quelques mots avec Viktor. Severus avait fini par accepter son ancien rival. De toute façon, Hermione était un fantôme désormais.

            Les ministres et les Professeurs Sylvidra et Stells quittèrent Poudlard, suivis par Fleur et Viktor. Les trois Reines et Milo restèrent encore un moment pour mettre au point les dernières choses.

- Fée, Ange et Amazone seront bientôt là, annonça Scylla.

- Bien, répondit Severus. Quant à nous, nous commencerons nos recherches.

- L'Amazone que je vous envoie pourra vous aider dans la magie sans baguette. Elle a un certain potentiel dans ce domaine.

- Merci Reine Chloé.

- Que Merlin vous garde, dit Scylla.

            Malicia se contentait de regarder Poudlard, soucieuse.

- Reine Malicia, ça ne va pas ? demanda Ginny.

- Si, tout va bien. J'espère seulement que nous arriverons à vaincre cette Destructrice.

- Nous l'espérons tous.

            Milo serra Lara dans ses bras.

- Je convaincrai mon Roi de vous venir en aide.

- Je te fais confiance Milo. Adrian va tenter de rallier les Créatures de la Nuit.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était Loup-Garou.

- J'avais une bonne raison. Si tu l'avais su, tu m'aurais suppliée de ne pas revenir sur Terre. Je sais que ton peuple et les Créatures de la Nuit ne se supportent pas.

- Lara. . .

- Ne proteste pas. Je vois bien que Adrian et toi êtes hostiles l'un envers l'autre. Mais mon choix est fait. Mon destin s'accomplira sur Terre aux côtés de l'homme que j'aime : Adrian.

            Milo sourit.

- Savais-tu que tu es la préférée de la Reine Scylla ? Mon Roi t'apprécie lui aussi énormément. Tu es une Fée exceptionnelle et loyale, toujours constante dans tes choix.

- Je te remercie Milo, sourit Lara.

            Les trois Reines et Milo disparurent. Lara se tourna vers Adrian. Il la fixait depuis un moment.

- Tu l'as repoussé.

- En effet Adrian.

- Pourtant, tu mérites mieux que moi.

- Adrian. . . C'est toi que j'aime.

            Il sourit et l'embrassa légèrement.

- Je dois y aller.

- Tu as une idée sur la façon de les trouver ?

- J'ai gardé contact avec des amis qui faisaient partie de l'expérimentation pour les cachets.

- Sois prudent.

- Toi de même.

            Tout le monde rentra dans le château après le départ d'Adrian.

- Bon, commença Harry. Il faut nous organiser. Il est évident que les Professeurs ne peuvent effectuer les recherches à temps plein. Hermione, Ginny, Cho et Diana, vous pouvez commencer vos recherches. Je me plongerais dans la Magie Antique et Severus, Drago et Sirius me rejoindrez dès que vous aurez un moment de libre. . . Lara, Fée Amarine, vous commencerez à revoir les barrières. . .

- Un instant Harry, coupa Lara.

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais m'occuper de l'entraînement de Callista, Drake et Melody. Ils ne savent pas encore canaliser leur énergie, alors que c'est une étape essentielle pour devenir Sorcier-Mage, avant même de lancer le Sortilège de Merlin.

- Bien, tu t'occuperas d'eux après leurs cours.

            Lara acquiesça, satisfaite.

- Tout est réglé. Les cours commencent dans une heure et demie, nous avons le temps. . .

- Harry, intervint Shanna. Je sais que le temps presse, mais prenons au moins le temps de nous relaxer. De toute manière, nous ne pouvons commencer tout de suite. Il faut que j'aille réveiller Artémis, et Diana a Cybèle.

            Harry soupira.

- Tu as raison. Nous commencerons plus tard.

            Cybèle dormait encore quand Diana revint dans sa chambre. Melody se leva quand Diana et Drago arrivèrent.

- Elle ne s'est pas réveillée. J'ai eu le temps de réviser mes cours.

- Je te remercie Melody.

- De rien. Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui. D'ici quelques heures, les envoyées des Reines arriveront.

- OK. Je vois d'ici l'impression qu'elles vont produire.

- C'est clair.

- Bon, je vais y aller. Callista doit être réveillée à l'heure qu'il est.

- Merci encore.

- C'est un plaisir.

            Diana avait croisé Melody le matin-même et lui avait demandé de garder Cybèle, pendant qu'elle assistait au départ des personnalités. Melody, qui s'était levée tôt parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir, avait accepté de bon cœur, d'autant plus qu'elle adorait le bébé.

            Diana se pencha sur le berceau et comtempla sa fille. Comme si elle sentait que sa mère était près d'elle, Cybèle s'agita et ouvrit ses grands yeux gris bleu, si semblables à ceux de son père. Cybèle regarda sa mère et fit un grand sourire édenté à sa mère. Diana sourit et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

- Bonjour mon trésor. Tu te réveilles plus tard que d'habitude aujourd'hui.

- Gaah. . .

- Bon, c'est l'heure du bain.

            Diana leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Drago qui les contemplait toutes les deux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien. . .

- Tu as l'air soucieux.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Mais. . . ne t'inquiète pas va. Nous saurons nous en sortir.

- Je l'espère. Tu peux aller réveiller Endymion ?

            Drago hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte de communication qui séparait les deux chambres. Il s'assit au bord du lit et remua doucement son fils pour le réveiller. Celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux bleus embués de sommeil et sourit.

- Salut Papa !

- Salut fiston. C'est l'heure.

- Déjà ?

- Oui, rit Drago. Allez debout !

            Il laissa son fils et rejoignit Diana. Celle-ci était dans la salle de bains avec Cybèle qui s'agitait dans l'eau avec une telle vigueur que Diana en était toute trempée. Mais toutes deux riaient aux éclats.

- Allons ma chérie. . .

            Pour toute réponse, Cybèle tapa ses mains sur l'eau encore plus fort. Drago resta sur le seuil.

- Tu ne veux pas être mouillé ? demanda Diana.

- Je ne préfère pas.

- Trouillard ! Je devrais te laisser le soin de la baigner de temps en temps.

- Non merci.

            Diana le regarda un moment, puis reporta son regard sur sa fille. Un sourire quelque peu diabolique étira ses lèvres.

- Bon, ma chérie, il est temps de sortir.

            Elle souleva Cybèle, et sans prévenir la fourra toute trempée dans les bras de Drago. Cybèle gigota tant et si bien que tout le devant de la robe de Drago se retrouva trempé. Il fusilla sa femme du regard. Elle souriait, amusée.

- Et ça t'amuse ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui ! Habille-la donc, je vais voir Endymion.

            Diana, d'un coup de baguette sécha son chemisier trempé, et sortit de la salle de bains. Drago soupira et regarda sa fille qui jouait avec le tissu trempé.

- Toi, tu adores l'eau n'est-ce pas ? Viens, princesse, allons t'habiller.

- Gaah. . .

            Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble, puis Shanna emmena Artémis pour que Diana accompagne la fillette et son fils à l'école de Pré-au-Lard.

            Melody pestait contre sa Potion qui n'avait pas la bonne couleur. Callista y jeta un coup d'œil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis pour qu'elle prenne cette belle couleur bleue ?

- J'en sais rien !!

- Tu es sûre d'avoir bien dosé la poudre de son scarabée ?

- Mais oui. . .euh. . . en fait, non. C'était bien deux cuillères à café ?

- Une cuillère, Melody, et deux cuillères de bile de centaure.

- Oh. . . j'ai inversé les deux ! réalisa Melody.

            Comble de malchance, Severus s'approchait.

- Belle couleur, Potter, mais ce n'est pas la Potion que je demandais. 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor.

            Severus jeta un regard à la Potion de Callista, réussie, mais ne fit qu'hocher la tête et s'éloigna.

- Radin ! grommela Melody.

            Plus loin, Severus complimentait Drake pour sa Potion et lui donnait 10 points.

- Injuste en plus ! ajouta joyeusement Callista.

- Et tu es sa fille, soupira Melody.

- Il ne veut pas me favoriser. Je suis Gryffondor, et lui, Directeur de Serpentard.

- Toutes les deux au fond ! intervint Severus. Combien de fois ai-je répété que cette Classe n'était pas un salon de thé ? 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor !

            Cette fois, Callista était vraiment indignée.

- 20 points ? Vous exagérez !

- Vous croyez ?

            Depuis la réconciliation avec son père, Callista était la seule élève de tout Poudlard qui osait contester les décisions de Severus.

- Mlle Rogue, c'est moi qui décide du nombre de points à enlever ou accorder à chaque Maison.

- Mais là, c'est de la rage ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de retirer. . .

- Ça suffit Rogue !! Je ne tolérerai pas plus longtemps. . .

            Il se tut brusquement et pâlit. Callista le fixa, surprise, comme tous les élèves.

- Professeur ? interrogea Drake.

            Severus porta la main à son bras, et s'effondra brusquement sur le sol.

- Papa !! cria Callista en se précipitant vers lui, tandis que les élèves se levaient.

- Papa. . . Que t'arrive-t-il ? Melody. . . va prévenir Diana, vite. . .

            Drake s'approcha.

- Je vais prévenir mon père.

            Callista hocha la tête, sans quitter son père des yeux. Il était mortellement pâle et transpirait.

- Papa. . .

            Alex lui apporta un verre d'eau. Callista le prit, et aida son père à boire.

- S'il te plaît, va chercher un prof, n'importe qui. Diana va mettre du temps à arriver.

            Alex revint quelques secondes après avec Drago, le professeur le plus proche.

- Oncle Drago, Dieu merci. . .

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il parlait, et soudain, il a pâli, porté la main à son bras, et s'est effondré, expliqua Callista.

            Drago fronça les sourcils et saisi d'une soudaine intuition, releva la manche de sa robe. Tous étouffèrent un cri d'horreur. La Marque des Ténèbres rougeoyait d'une lueur menaçante. Drago murmura un juron. Diana arriva.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai, murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Tante Diana. . .

- Pas maintenant Callista. Drago, aide-moi à le transporter à l'infirmerie. Le cours est terminé. Que tout le monde rejoigne sa Salle Commune en attendant le prochain cours. Callista, Melody, vous pouvez venir. Où est Drake ?

- Il est allé prévenir Harry, dit Callista.

            Drago tressaillit.

- Oh non. . .

            Drago échangea un regard avec Diana, et se hâta d'aller dans le bureau du Directeur. Diana soupira et fit léviter Severus jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

            Drake murmura le mot de passe du bureau de son père, et monta les escaliers en courant.

- Papa !

            Il se figea en découvrant son père, agrippé d'une main à son bureau, l'autre main pressée sur sa cicatrice.

- Papa ! Que se passe-t-il ?

            Il aida son père à se rasseoir dans le fauteuil.

- C'est pas vrai. . . murmura-t-il, après Rogue, voilà que. . .

- Rogue. . . répéta Harry en luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir sous la douleur.

- Il vient de s'effondrer en cours lui aussi. . .

- Drake !! appela Drago.

            Drake soupira de soulagement. Drago poussa un juron en voyant Harry.

- Nom de Dieu !! Les Marques recommencent leur œuvre de mort !

            Drake pâlit.

- Quoi ?

- Va prévenir tout le monde. Les professeurs et aussi les femmes à la Bibliothèque. Je m'occupe de ton père.

            Peu après, tout le monde était réuni à l'infirmerie. Diana avait appliqué un baume à l'écorce de saule sur la Marque des Ténèbres et la cicatrice, si bien que Harry et Severus avaient repris conscience. Ils ne ressentaient plus qu'une vague douleur, mais ils savaient que ce n'était qu'un répit. Ginny et Hermione étaient follement inquiètes, tout comme Callista, Melody et Drake.

- J'ignore comment la Destructrice a réactivé les Marques, dit Drago. J'avais pourtant réussi à déjouer l'emprise de Voldemort.

- Il faut croire qu'elle a des ressources inconnues, remarqua Sirius.

            Lara réfléchissait elle aussi.

- Drago, peux-tu me dire ce que tu as fait pour déjouer l'emprise originale ?

            Drago résuma son sort de magie noire.

- Je vois, dit Lara. Je crois que j'ai compris comment elle s'y est pris. La Destructrice a réussi à contourner la magie noire de Drago, et a rappelé la malédiction des Marques en usant de Magie Antique.

- Et comment vaincre ce sort ? demanda Sirius.

- Je l'ignore, répondit Lara. Nous n'en savons pas assez sur la Magie Antique pour tenter quelque chose. Espérons que l'Ange ou l'Amazone en sauront plus.

- Bon OK, nos deux Sorciers-Mages sont hors du coup pour le moment. Je remplacerai Harry à la tête de Poudlard durant sa. . . maladie et pour la lutte. . .

            Sirius s'interrompit et regarda ses amis. Aucun ne voulait prendre la tête de la lutte contre la Destructrice. Mais finalement, Drago s'avança.

- C'est bon, je mènerai la lutte en attendant qu'il aille mieux.

- Tout est donc arrangé, intervint Diana. Maintenant, tout le monde dehors, Harry et Severus ont besoin de repos.

- Est-ce que je peux rester un peu, tante Diana ? demanda timidement Callista.

- Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour ton père, mais tu ne peux rien faire de plus. Va donc déjeuner, et va te préparer pour tes cours de l'après-midi.

            Callista soupira et s'approcha de son père.

- Rétablis-toi vite. . .

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, murmura Severus.

- Ne me quitte pas. . . Papa. . .

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

            Severus ferma les yeux. Callista l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit rejoindre Melody et Drake, aussi inquiets que leur père.

            Sirius annonça que suite au malaise du Professeur Rogue, ce serait le Professeur Chang que le remplacerait pour une durée indéterminée. Au déjeuner, la tension régnait, et Callista, Drake et Melody étaient silencieux, incapables d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Tous leurs amis compatissaient, et Jasmine prit Melody et Callista sous sa responsabilité et les força à manger, tandis que Michael faisait de même avec Drake à la table des Serpentards.

            Un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, la nouvelle finit d'assommer tout le monde. Un hibou express du ministère parvint à Sirius. Il parcourut la missive et pâlit. Il fit passer la lettre à Shanna dont le visage se décomposa, Drago lâcha un juron, Diana, Ginny et Cho pâlirent. Lara se leva précipitamment de table et quitta la Grande Salle. Callista, remarquant le spectacle se leva.

- Professeur Black ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien ne te concerne, Callista.

- Vous semblez tous. . . attristés.

- Bel euphémisme, ironisa Drago.

            Callista abandonna le vouvoiement.

- Oncle Drago, Sirius, que se passe-t-il ? Au nom des élèves de Poudlard, nous avons le droit de savoir.

            Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la Salle. Sirius soupira.

- Des centaines d'Elfes de Maison ont été assassinés de sang-froid à travers tout le Royaume-Uni.

- Des Elfes de Maison ? répéta Melody.

- Oui. Ils travaillaient en tant qu'espions dans les familles de Sorciers noirs suspectés d'appartenir à l'Organisation pour les démasquer.

            Un brouhaha stupéfait s'éleva. Callista s'effondra sur sa chaise.

- Nous avons perdu un de nos soutiens les plus précieux. Maintenant, seul un miracle pourrait nous sauver, déclara sombrement Sirius.

            Tout le monde était atterré. Cette Destructrice était vraiment ignoble. . . et intouchable.

Alors, que dites-vous de ces deux mauvaises nouvelles ? J'attends vos réactions !!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Serafina Pekkala** : Milo est effectivement inspiré de Legolas… En tout cas, ça m'a amusée de le faire comme ça. Et pour ta question concernant Lara et Milo, tu as eu ta réponse ! Et merci pour le compliment !!

**Sanou** : ravie que y'en a certains qui sont pas encore en vacances. Moi je ne pars pas puisque je vais bientôt travailler !!

**Macy** : merci pour le compliment !! Je suis au courant, pour le Québec !! Ici en France, on peut dire qu'il y a quand même cinq mois d'été par an !!

**Mystikal** : heureusement que tu suis ma fic !! Merci pour cet éloge, les personnages du Conseil sont nombreux, mais je me suis vraiment forcée à rédiger quelque chose de cohérent pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas trop dans la lecture. En tout cas, merci !!

**Amy Evans** : alors dans cette lecture tu as trouvé un indice ? Callista va trouver l'amour dans la partie 5 !! Dans cette partie 4, je m'occupe d'autres couples !! Merci !!

**Li** : merci !!

**Shiny** : je suis contente que tu ne persécutes pas ceux qui aiment Cho (comme moi par exemple), parce que c'est le cas pour certaines. Enfin… tu n'as qu'à aller jeter un coup d'œil au dossier Cho Chang si tu le souhaites. Merci, et ta fic est toujours aussi bien !!

**Laila Bromanson** : je t'en veux pas !! Merci quand même de m'avoir prévenue !!

**Harriette Potter** : j'irai lire ta fic. Tu sais, les coups de pub je les fais pour mes coups de cœur. Mais je ne doute pas que ta fic soit bien écrite, vu la qualité de tes reviews !! Merci !!

**Lunenoire** : ce qui va foirer. . . Tu as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre !! Tout le monde fait une fixation sur Cho ou c'est moi ?

**C'ian** : pourquoi Hermione ne peut pas quitter Poudlard ? C'est bien connu que les fantômes ne peuvent pas quitter le lieu où ils sont morts. Enfin, pour moi ça coulait de source, mais peut-être pas pour tout le monde. Mais tu as compris l'essentiel ? On ne revoit pas tous les personnages dans le prochain chapitre, mais c'est juste qu'on va faire la connaissance d'autres personnages de ma sauce !!

**Saphiraorchidée** : mes chapitres, c'est tous les cinq jours !!! Les noms de l'Ange et de l'Amazone, c'est le prochain chapitre !!! Je pense que tu vas les aimer !!

**Valeria Granger** : merci !!! L'assemblée, c'est le fun ? Je ne voyais pas ça comme ça, mais bon. . . Merci quand même !!

**Watery 136** : tu l'aimes pas. Tu es allée lire le dossier Cho Chang ? Mais sinon, merci quand même !!

**Safaa** : oui, je connais Dragon Ball, mais ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de ça que je fais toujours de nouveaux ennemis toujours plus puissants. Et puis, Miss Destroy n'est pas invincible. . . Enfin, c'est un peu compliqué, tu verras en lisant le chap 30 ! Beaucoup de persos ? J'ai pas fini là !! Mais tu verras, ça devient plus simple quand tout le monde meurt !! Non, je plaisante. Mon dernier chapitre ne sera pas un carnage, même si ça a failli !! Le chapitre où il y aura plein d'action, c'est le 24 !! Ca n'empêche pas que le 23 n'est pas nul à ch*** !! Et pour la question subsidiaire, je peux mettre mon joker ? Justin Timberlake, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas me le voir en peinture !! Je suis plus du côté de Britney et puis je n'aime pas sa musique. Déjà rien que sa chanson. . . eurk !! Désolée, mais à chacune ses goûts !!!

**Lexyann** : des faits moldus ? Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Parce que franchement, je vois pas !! Oh, tu sais, les portraits ne sont pas vraiment bien utiles, c'est vrai, mais en fait je n'en parle pas vraiment dans la partie 5, surtout quand tu vois ce que je vais faire dans la partie 5 !! Sinon, tu n'as qu'à faire une fic sur l'idée que tu as eue et les Maraudeurs, c'est pas plus mal !! Donc, tu as trouvé le point faible de ma fic. Enfin, je ne considère pas ça comme un point faible, mais je n'aime pas vraiment faire un PDV au détriment de mes personnages. Je raconte l'histoire dans l'ensemble, ça a toujours été ma façon de faire. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je fais parfois les réflexions des personnages !!! Pas de relation entre les personnages ? Et le Conseil, pour toi, c'est pas une relation ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te rendre heureuse ?


	23. L'Ange et l'Amazone

            Bonjour tout le monde !!! Tout le monde attend avec impatience l'arrivée de l'Ange et de l'Amazone, donc régalez-vous, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!! Bonne lecture !! Au fait, j'ai eu mon diplôme pour ceux que ça intéresserait !!

Chapitre 23 : L'Ange et l'Amazone 

            L'accumulation des mauvaises nouvelles avait plongé Poudlard dans le désarroi, autant les professeurs que les élèves. Les cours reprirent, mais personne n'était enthousiaste. Les Professeurs dispensèrent les cours à contre-cœur, la plupart voulant commencer la lutte tout de suite.

            Diana s'occupait de son mieux de Severus et Harry. Severus lui conseilla quelques potions et elle dut aller chercher des ingrédients dans la Réserve personnelle de Severus. En revenant, elle passa devant le Hall, et constata que Poudlard avait de la visite.

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

            La jeune femme devait avoir 25 ans, ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient en dégradé jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur Diana, et ils pétillaient de vie. Elle était très belle, et était habillée de façon moldue, d'un jean et d'un chemisier de soie noir brodé de minuscules fleurs blanches et jaunes.

- Salut !! dit-elle joyeusement. C'est joli ici !

- Heu. . . merci. Vous êtes ?

- Alix West. Le Professeur Harry Potter est là ?

- C'est à quel sujet ?

            Alix regarda Diana. Puis décida qu'elle était vraiment trop sérieuse à son goût.

- Je suis avocate. Vous avez sûrement besoin de quelqu'un. . .

- Attendez ! Vous êtes moldue. . . non, puisque vous avez trouvé Poudlard.

- Allons, détendez-vous. Je suis l'Ange Ouest envoyée par Malicia.

            Diana en resta bouche bée. Cette femme ressemblait plus à une humaine aisée plutôt qu'à un Ange. Alix éclata de rire.

- Ne faites pas cette tête. Je vis une vie normale, en dehors de mes devoirs d'Ange Royale. Je suis avocate aux Etats-Unis.

- Désolée pour l'accueil. Diana Malefoy, je suis infirmière. Harry est souffrant. . . Je veux dire, une attaque indirecte de la Destructrice.

            Le visage souriant d'Alix s'assombrit.

- Je vois. Elle a déjà tué les Elfes et voilà que. . . Je peux le voir ?

- Il n'est pas le seul. Le Professeur Rogue, le deuxième Sorcier-Mage, est atteint lui aussi.

- La situation est plus grave que je ne le pensais, commenta Alix.

            Diana l'invita à la suivre à l'infirmerie, et lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait sur les Marques. Alix ne disait rien, se contentant d'écouter.

            Harry et Severus discutaient quand Diana entra en compagnie d'Alix. Elle leur sourit.

- Bonjour ! Me voici en présence de deux Sorciers-Mages puissants ! Je m'appelle Alix West, envoyée par sa Majesté Malicia.

- Enchanté, dit Harry. Vous ne ressemblez pas à l'idée que je me faisais d'un Ange.

- Je n'ai pas appliqué mes peintures de guerre. Je le ferai quand je le jugerais nécessaire.

            A ce moment-là, Lara entra dans la pièce. Alix se retourna.

- Lara ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir !

- Alix ! J'attendais ta venue. Tu as déjà fait connaissance de Diana, du Professeur Potter et du Professeur Rogue ?

- A vrai dire, je viens à peine d'arriver.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Diana.

- Nous nous sommes connues quand j'étais à Harvard, répondit Lara. En plus d'être une brillante avocate, Alix est professeur de droit dans le côté moldu, mais faisait de fréquentes visites dans le côté sorcier. C'est là que nous nous sommes connues. Elle a tout de suite deviné que j'étais Fée, et moi je l'ai aussi percée à jour. Alors Alix, comment vont Thomas et les filles ?

- Ils vont très bien tous les quatre. Les filles ont aussi eu leur convocation pour protéger Salem, New York et Durmstrang. Thomas n'a pas trop apprécié que j'aille risquer ma vie ici, mais il n'a pas le choix. Il savait ce qui l'attendait quand il m'a épousée. Bon assez parlé de moi. Diana – je peux vous appeler Diana ? – m'a informée de la situation.

- Les Marques sont de retour. Drago, notre spécialiste en magie noire, avait réussi à détourné la malédiction il y a de ça plus de 10 ans, mais. . .

- Elle use de Magie Antique. Je peux vous examiner ?

            Comme Harry et Severus acquiesçaient, elle s'approcha de Severus, le plus proche et posa ses doigts sur la Marque. Elle fronça les sourcils. Puis, elle se tourna vers Harry et suivit de l'index la fine cicatrice. Quand elle se redressa, son air sombre n'augurait rien de bon. Elle secoua la tête.

- Tout d'abord, vous avez toute mon admiration pour supporter de vivre avec toute cette souffrance en vous. Et deuxièmement, c'est bien de la Magie Antique. Tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment, c'est de vous envelopper d'un bouclier que que le sort de l'autre ne puisse plus vous atteindre. Ce sera provisoire parce que la Magie est puissante, mais cela nous laissera assez de temps pour demander conseil à la Reine. Je vais lui écrire, et également demander conseil à Annalee, ma consoeur, elle se connaît bien dans ce domaine. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, j'ai connu des situations pires. Bon passons aux Boucliers. Lara, tu peux m'aider ?

- Bien entendu.

- Bon, j'aurais besoin d'un cheveu de chaque. Vous auriez de la liane de cèdre ?

- Quoi ? demanda Diana, perplexe.

- De la liane de cèdre, connue pour sa résistance aux incantations, expliqua patiemment Alix. Il m'en faudrait deux.

            Diana regarda Severus. Celui-ci réfléchit.

- Il devrait m'en rester. C'est un ingrédient rarement utilisé et difficile à obtenir, mais je pense qu'il m'en reste dans ma Réserve.

- Je vais aller chercher.

            Alix se tourna vers Severus.

- Vous êtes Professeur de Potions ?

- Oui. Cela vous étonne ?

- Non. . . Je m'en doutais un peu. Tous les Professeurs de Potions que je connais ont le même air que vous.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Sombre et sadique, répondit Alix en haussant les épaules.

            Harry éclata de rire, tandis que Severus se renfrognait.

- Vous avez parfaitement raison, Mlle, dit Harry quand il eut repris son souffle.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Alix. . . Et c'est Madame. Je suis mariée.

- Toutes mes excuses.

- Vous êtes pardonné.

            Diana revint avec les lianes. Lara fut chargée de les tremper dans l'eau chaude pour les assouplir tandis qu'Alix murmurait une incantation sur les deux cheveux. Puis elle enroula les deux cheveux chacun sur une liane, et noua chaque liane autour du poignet droit de Severus Severus et Harry. Aussitôt une lumière mauve les enveloppa, un rayon doré se dirigea vers chacune des Marques et y plongea. Harry et Severus ne ressentirent qu'un léger picotement et le phénomène cessa.

- Voilà, vous êtes protéges pendant 10 jours. N'ôtez pas les lianes, c'est votre protection.

            Harry regarda son bracelet improvisé.

- Eh bien. . . on ne peut pas dire que ce soit très esthétique, mais on se contentera de ça !

            Une fois les cours terminés, tout le monde se rendit à la l'infirmerie où ils firent tous connaissance avec Alix. Callista, Drake et Melody furent intensément soulagés de voir leurs pères hors de danger pour le moment. La bonne humeur et la joie de vivre d'Alix conquirent rapidement tout le monde, et à la fin de la journée, elle était définitivement intégrée au cercle d'amis.

            Au dîner, tous les élèves constatèrent avec joie que le Directeur était rétabli, et avec désespoir que le Professeur de Potions l'était aussi. Le Professeur Chang était bien plus sympathique ! Harry présenta Alix que tous accueillirent chaleureusement. C'est au cours de ce même dîner que l'Amazone fit son arrivée.

            Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, et une femme grande, vêtue d'une armure aussi impressionnante que la Reine Chloé s'avança d'un pas décidé et s'arrêta devant la table des Professeurs. Harry se leva.

- Je suis l'Amazone Alwyn, envoyée par sa Majesté Chloé pour vous assister contre la Destructrice.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Amazone Alwyn. Je suis le Professeur Potter, directeur de cette école.

- Je sais qui vous êtes.

            Son regard bleu nuit se fixa sur Lara et Alix. Lara frissonna sour l'intensité de ce regard tandis qu'Alix soutenait cet examen sans broncher. Et la détaillait par la même occasion. Elle devait avoir le même âge qu'elle, ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu sombre coupés en un carré court séparés par une raie parfaite au milieu. Ils étaient légèrement ondulés. Son visage était d'une beauté rare, proche de la perfection. Elle semblait menue dans cette gigantesque armure, et Alix se demandait comment elle faisait pour supporter le poids de toutes ces armes : un arc et des flèches, un fouet, une épés, un glaive. . . des poignards dans les bottes et les bandeaux qui ceignaient les poignets.

            Harry fit les présentations et l'invita à se joindre à eux. Elle accepta et un couvert fut rajouté d'un coup de baguette, à côté de Drago, en bout de table.

            Alix se pencha vers Lara.

- Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'elle ne sait pas s'amuser.

- Elle prend son rôle très à cœur.

- Si Chloé l'a envoyée, c'est bien pour ça. Mon Dieu, travailler avec elle ne sera pas une partie de plaisir ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de la décoincer un peu !

- Elle va t'envoyer promener si tu veux mon avis.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter !

            Drago observait discrètement sa voisine de table. Elle buvait exclusivement de l'eau et grignotait des légumes du bout des lèvres. Et surtout, elle regardait autour d'elle et semblait analyser la situation. Il avait l'impression qu'elle n'aimait pas le bruit qui régnait dans la Salle, pas plus qu'elle n'appréciait l'attention dont elle faisait l'objet de la part des élèves.

- Si vous avez des questions à me poser, Professeur Malefoy, ne vous gênez pas.

            Elle avait dit ça sans le regarder, le prenant au dépourvu. Mais il se ressaisit.

- Vous ne semblez pas être heureuse d'être ici.

- Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres. La lutte contre la Destructrice est prioritaire.

- Mais vous préféreriez être ailleurs.

- En effet. Je serai plus utile aux côtés de sa Majesté, plutôt qu'ici, à jouer les bonnes d'enfants.

- Pourtant, elle doit avoir une grande confiance en vous pour vous envoyez si loin de chez vous.

- Je suis l'une des meilleures Amazones. Tout comme celles qui ont été envoyées en France, en Bulgarie et aux Etats-Unis. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une Fée tout juste diplômée, et d'une Ange qui se fait passer pour une vulgaire moldue.

- L'union fait la force. Si vous ne faites pas un effort de coopération, la lutte est perdue d'avance.

            Elle le fixa durement mais Drago soutint son regard.

- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me juger.

- En effet.

            Drago se leva, s'excusa auprès de ses amis et quitta la Salle. Diana le suivit du regard et reporta son attention sur Alwyn. Ginny lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit, mais je crois que cette Amazone n'est pas très aimable.

            Diana soupira.

- De toute manière, Drago est perturbé en ce moment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Il ne veut rien me dire pour ne pas m'inquiéter. La seule personne qui arrive à le dérider en ce moment, c'est Cybèle.

- Pas étonnant, il adore cette enfant. A propos de bébé. . .

            Ginny s'interrompit et regarda Harry, mélancolique. Diana comprit instantanément.

- Encore ?

            Elle rit doucement.

- Oui, encore. . . Cette fois encore, je ne pourrai pas combattre.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Diana, je suis tombée enceinte assez de fois pour reconnaître les symptômes.

- Oui. Quatre fois exactement.

- Je l'ai su immédiatement, dès les premiers jours.

- Harry le sait ?

- Pas encore.

- Va lui dire. Qu'attends-tu ?

- J'ai peur de sa réaction. Ça fera quand même le sixième enfant.

- Et alors ? S'il ne veut plus d'enfants, c'est à lui de faire l'effort. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les femmes devraient prendre des potions contraceptives infectes. Dans ce domaine, je préfère de loin les méthodes moldues !

            Ginny rit.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Bon, je vais aller le voir.

- Bonne chance.

- Merci.

            Elle se leva et s'approcha d'Harry. Elle lui passa les bras autour du cou.

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Maintenant ?

- Tout de suite.

            Shanna et Hermione leur jetèrent un regard surpris mais Ginny leur sourit. Elle prit Harry par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à la chambre. Harry sourit.

- Qu'as-tu de si important à me dire ?

            Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se blottit dans ses bras.

- Je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse.

- Laquelle ?

- Jure-moi sur ce que tu as de plus cher que tu feras très attention à toi. Et puis, avec cette histoire de Marque. . . J'ai peur Harry.

- Voyons Ginny. . .

- Jure-le moi.

- Je te le jure sur notre famille, sur nos enfants, Drake, Melody, Brian, Meagan et Kylie, et bien entendu Callista.

- Tu as oublié quelqu'un.

- Et toi, bien évidemment.

            Contre lui, elle secoua la tête.

- Non.

            Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne vois pas.

- Notre sixième enfant.

- QUOI ?!!

            Harry se sépara de Ginny et la tint à bout de bras.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Je le suis.

            Un sourire de pure joie éclaira le visage d'Harry.

- C'est merveilleux ! Tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux qu'en ce moment !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui !! Et je te promets qu'à partir de ce moment, je ferai tout mon possible pour rester en vie.

- Tu as intérêt à respecter ta promesse, sinon je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !

- Allons l'annoncer aux autres. J'ai bien hâte de voir la tête de Melody et Drake.

            Le dîner était terminé, et un élève leur apprit que tout le monde était au Havre. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent Lara et Amarine.

- Félicitations, Ginny ! souhaita Lara.

- Merci, rougit Ginny. C'est embarrassant de penser que tu devines toujours tout avant tout le monde.

- Tu veux savoir ce qui grandit en toi ? demanda Lara.

            Ginny regarda Harry.

- Oui, dit Harry. Juste pour le cas où.

- Je comprends.

            Lara s'approcha et mit sa main sur le ventre de Ginny. Elle sourit.

- Deux adorables jumelles. Des vraies.

- Deux ? répétèrent Harry et Ginny en chœur.

- Deux, confirma Lara. Encore toutes mes félicitations.

            Puis, elle s'éclipsa avec Amarine. Harry et Ginny étaient trop heureux pour avoir une réaction normale. Harry souriait béatement, et il était toujours dans cet état quand ils arrivèrent au Havre. Drake haussa un sourcil, tout comme Drago, Callista freina brutalement sur ses patins, Melody cessa de jouer, Severus esquissa un sourire amusé, Sirius fit de même, et Diana et Shanna échangèrent un regard complice. Même Hermione rit doucement. Cho restait impassible, mais on voyait qu'elle était surprise.

- Papa. . . commença Melody, sans vouloir te vexer, tu as vraiment l'air idiot comme ça.

            Ginny rit et donna un coup de coude à Harry.

- Ressaisis-toi ! Tu donnes une piètre image de toi à tes amis !

- Maman, c'est quoi le problème ? demanda Drake.

- Il n'y a pas de problème. Si ce n'est tes deux futures petites sœurs.

            Cette nouvelle les rendit tous muets de stupeur. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit.

- Qui a l'air idiot cette fois ?

            Avec un cri de joie, Melody se précipita dans les bras de sa mère. Drake se précipita lui aussi et ils l'installèrent avec force précautions dans un fauteuil.

- Ça va les enfants, je ne suis pas en cristal !

- C'est prévu pour quand ?

- Décembre prochain en principe.

            Callista ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever ses patins. Elle se précipita et embrassa Ginny.

- Félicitations Ginny !

- Nous sommes tous contents pour toi, dit Hermione.

            Ils discutèrent ensemble encore un moment, puis Harry décida que tout le monde devrait aller se coucher puisque la journée avait été particulièrement difficile. Ils obéirent.

            Amarine, Alix, Alwyn et Shanna passèrent toutes les barrières au crible, et Alix, comme Alwyn détectèrent plusieurs failles qu'elles se hâtèrent de réparer.

- Votre magie dépasse de loin celle des Aurors, remarqua Shanna.

- C'est normal, répliqua Alwyn l'Amazone. Les Aurors sont de simples humains. Comment peuvent-ils espérer rivaliser avec nous les Etres Supérieurs ?

            Shanna se vexa.

- J'ai été Auror pendant un temps, et malgré ce que vous pensez, nous avons quelques tours qui. . .

- Que peuvent quelques malheureux tours contre la Destructrice ?

            Shanna serra les poings, furieuse. Elle s'adressa à Alix et Amarine.

- Continuez sans moi. Je vais voir à la Bibliothèque si je peux être utile à quelque chose !

            Elle les quitta. Amarine et Alix fixèrent Alwyn. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

- C'est la pure vérité.

- Ils font de leur mieux. Et leur vie est autant menacée que la nôtre, reprocha Alix. Shanna, autant que les autres, est une Sorcière compétente, et ex-Auror de surcroît. Ses connaissances peuvent être utiles.

- S'il s'agissait de Mangemorts, oui. Même Voldemort aurait détruit ces barrières d'un claquement de doigts.

- Détendez-vous Alwyn ! Ils ont sollicité notre aide, et nos Reines l'ont accordée. Nous n'arriverons à rien si nous commençons à nous montrer hostiles envers nos amis.

- Ange Ouest, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec mes méthodes, libre à vous de partir.

            Les yeux d'Alix flamboyèrent.

- Je suis ici sur ordre de ma Reine. Ce n'est pas une Amazone de second ordre que va me dicter ma conduite.

- Amazone de second ordre ? Comment osez-vous, vous l'Ange de pacotille, qui préfèrez vivre parmi des Moldus ?

- Mon mode de vie ne concerne que moi !

            Amarine tenta de s'interposer.

- Allons, Ange Ouest, Amazone Alwyn, ce n'est qu'un malentendu. . .

            Ses paroles moururent sur ses lèvres quand elle croisa le regard furieux que lui envoyait Alwyn. Lara accourut.

- Je viens de croiser Shanna. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous y voilà ! s'écria Alwyn. Voilà Miss Sainte-Nitouche !

            Lara se figea.

- Amarine, que se passe-t-il ?

- Il se passe qu'Alwyn a vexé Shanna sur ses compétences d'Auror, Alix le lui a reproché et voilà.

            Lara soupira.

- Allons, l'heure n'est pas aux disputes. . .

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'une Fée à moitié humaine !

- Et une Fée Sacrée ? intervint une voix douce.

            Eléa venait d'apparaître.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de suivre cette petite querelle.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda froidement Alwyn.

- Fée Sacrée Eléa, au service de la Reine Scylla. Amazone Alwyn, je vous conseille vivement de vous calmer et de laisser vos rancoeurs de côté tant que nous serons obligées de travailler ensemble. Sinon, il se pourrait que la Reine Chloé reçoive un rapport détaillé sur votre comportement.

            Alwyn pâlit.

- Vous n'avez aucune autorité pour. . .

- Détrompez-vous. Les trois Reines se sont entendues pour confier aux quatre Fées Sacrées la totale responsabilité des missions de surveillance et de protection. Ce qui signifie que vous dépendez de moi. En principe, vous devriez bientôt recevoir une lettre de votre Reine où elle vous confirmera ce que je viens de dire.

            Alwyn pinça les lèvres et se détourna elle rentra dans le château, d'une démarche furieuse.

- Merci Fée Eléa, soupira Lara.

- De rien. Mais j'ai raconté l'entière vérité. C'est pour cette raison que j'arrive si tard. La Reine Scylla nous a convoquées toutes les quatres pour nous confier cette responsabilité. Vous êtes l'Ange Ouest, Alix, c'est ça ?

- En effet. Enchanté de vous rencontrer Eléa.

- Moi de même Alix. Cette Alwyn va poser problème.

- Elle est hostile certes, dit Amarine, mais elle ne nous trahira pas. Elle hait profondément la Destructrice.

- Quelle que soit la raison de cette haine, elle n'a pas à se montrer si hostile envers des alliés, conclut Alix.

            En ce vendredi après-midi où personne n'avait cours, tout le monde se trouvait à la Bibliothèque, et chacun était plongé dans de gros livres poussiéreux.

            Drake referma violemment son livre, ce qui souleva un nuage de poussière.

- Y'en a marre, ça fait des heures qu'on cherche !

- Rien, pas la moindre bribe d'information ! soupira Melody en s'adossant à son fauteuil.

            Tout le monde cessa un instant de lire.

- Rien sur la magie sans baguette, et encore moins sur la Magie Antique, résuma Diana.

- C'est fou ce que nous sommes bien préparés contre la Destructrice, murmura sarcastiquement Severus.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Hermione ? demanda Harry.

            Celle-ci flottait dans un coin, sourcils fronçés, pensive.

- Je ressassais les événements et quelque chose ne va pas.

- Quoi ?

- Les Elfes de Maison assassinés. N'a-t-on pas pu les identifier et déterminer quelle famille ils servaient ?

- Tu penses que le Ministère y a pensé, dit Shanna. Malheureusement, ils ont tous été affreusement mutilés, et tous les corps ont été jetés en vrac dans un pré moldu. Tu imagines la panique parmi les Moldus. Il a fallu que le Ministère déploie toutes ses forces et plusieurs dizaines de Sorts d'Amnésie pour que l'affaire ne parvienne pas aux oreilles des autorités moldues.

- Mais alors, dans ce cas-là. . . Il y a un espion parmi nous, déduisit Hermione. Personne ne savait que les Elfes de Maison étaient des espions. Or, ce qui a été dit au Conseil est resté entre nous. La Destructrice a fait exactement ce qu'il fallait pour éliminer tout risque de dénonciation.

            Le silence tomba. Hermione n'avait pas tort.

- Hermione a raison, approuva Drago. Et ça peut-être n'importe qui, en partant des étrangers. Jusqu'à quelqu'un de notre groupe.

            Ils s'entre-regardèrent.

- Une minute ! protesta Harry. Si on commence à se suspecter entre nous, on n'ira pas bien loin dans la lutte. N'oubliez pas que la phrase favorite de nos ennemis, c'est « diviser pour régner ».

- Et de notre côté, c'est « l'union fait la force », dit Sirius. La Destructrice cherche peut-être à semer le trouble dans nos esprits pour nous dresser les uns contre les autres.

- Il n'empêche qu'il y a un espion parmi nous, coupa Severus sombrement.

- Cette Destructrice aura toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous, déclara amèrement Shanna. La défaite semble inévitable.

- Quel pessimisme, Shanna ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Je suis réaliste, Sirius. Il n'y a aucun espoir.

            Shanna quitta la Bibliothèque en courant, pile au moment où Lara arrivait avec Eléa, Amarine et Alix. Sirius lui courut après.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Lara.

- Baisse de moral, répondit platement Hermione.

- Manquait plus que ça, marmonna Alix.

- Pardon ? demanda Harry.

- Je disais qu'il ne manquait plus que ça. Alwyn a des problèmes avec l'autorité.

            Elle leur narra la dispute, et Hermione exposa sa théorie, et expliqua le comportement de Shanna.

- Elle doit se sentir inutile, comprit Ginny.

- Pourquoi est-ce toujours aussi compliqué ? s'emporta Diana.

- Bon, arrêtons là pour aujourd'hui, décida Harry. Tout le monde est à bout de nerfs et épuisé. On reprend demain.

            Tout le monde soupira de soulagement et se prépara à quitta la Bibliothèque. Un peu tardivement, ils souhaitèrent la bienvenue à Eléa qui sourit pour toute réponse.

            Shanna s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre. Sirius l'y retrouva. Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Mon amour, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je voudrais redevenir Auror.

            Elle sentit Sirius tressaillir.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui Sirius. Je me sens si inutile ici, à enseigner l'Astronomie, alors que tant de personnes combattent l'Organisation de cette folle !

- Tu n'es pas inutile !

- N'essaie pas de me rassurer. L'Amazone Alwyn me l'a fait réaliser tout à l'heure. Elle avait raison. Mais même si nous ne pouvons combattre la Destructrice, nous pouvons arrêter ses sbires. Je veux reprendre mes activités d'Auror.

- Et Artémis ?

- Je serai prudente. Tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à me lancer tête baissée dans un raid meurtrier.

            Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Je ne veux que ton bonheur Shanna. Si ce bonheur implique que tu dois reprendre tes activités, alors je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Mais je t'en supplie, je t'en conjure, reviens-moi vivante. Reviens-nous saine et sauve, pour Artémis, et moi.

- J'essaierai, Sirius.

            Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, et Shanna alla annoncer sa décision à Harry qui en fut très surpris. Elle quitta Poudlard après avoir fait ses adieux à ses amis, tous aussi surpris qu'Harry, et longuement serré Artémis dans ses bras.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry à Sirius.

- C'est la décision la plus difficile que j'ai eue à prendre. Mais elle n'est pas heureuse, confinée ici à faire des recherches. Shanna aime l'action. Et je ne veux que son bonheur.

- Incurable romantique. Mais je t'approuve. Shanna a bien de la chance de t'avoir pour mari.

            Cette nuit-là, tout le château dormait paisiblement. Mais dans une salle sombre, une ombre veillait. Dès le lendemain, aux lueurs de l'aube, la Destructrice attaquerait. Et cette fois-ci, elle parviendrait peut-être à atteindre son but. . .

Ça vous a plu ? Le prochain chapitre ça va remuer !! A bientôt !! Petite question, juste pour me faire une opinion : pour vous, qui est l'espionne ?

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mystikal** : pas de problème pour les reviews ! Tu auras pas mal de rebondissements dans le prochain chapitre !!

**Liv** : ne compte pas sur moi pour l'identité de l'espionne !! Ça peut être n'importe qui, Cho, comme quelqu'un d'autre !! Merci !!

**Safaa** : toi non plus pas d'indice !! Attends donc le chap 29 !! Je ne crois pas que j'ai exagéré sur la mort des Elfes de Maison. Ils sont nombreux, et on ne connaît pas les forces de l'Organisation de la Destructrice. Et vu qu'elle a appris que les Elfes étaient des espions au service du Bien, elle a fait un massacre. Oh, ne t'en fais pas, il me restera assez de personnages pour la partie 5 !!

**SaphiraOrchidée** : je pense que tu vas apprécier Alix et Alwyn parce que j'ai fait en sorte qu'on les aime !! En fait, toutes les personnes qui ont lu ma fic en avant-première (mes sœurs), les ont bien aimées. Et comme je les aime aussi. . . Enfin, dis-moi ce que tu en penses !!

**Sanou** : merci !!

**Pascale** : excellente analyse, mais je ne te dirais rien !! Tu as su relever les indices que j'ai semés, mais incapable de donner une identité précise sur tes quatre suspectes !! Ah si tu proposes Diana. Je ne déments pas, mais je ne confirme pas non plus !! Moi aussi j'ai veillé jusqu'à 2h30 pour finir HP 5 !! J'ai failli pleurer moi !! Je commence à croire que JKR est sadique !! Tu crois qu'elle lit les fics ? Rien que pour piocher des idées ? Ce serait marrant !!

**Lexyann** : tes critiques ne me dérangent pas !! Mais là, cette partie est terminée donc je peux pas changer grand-chose, mais les nouvelles de ce chapitre ont dû te ravir avec les bébés de Ginny !! Sinon, le chap 26 sera consacré au match de Quidditch. Tu sais, on approche de la fin, c'est un peu normal que je me concentre sur Miss Destroy !! C'est comme Harry qui n'arrête pas de parler de Voldemort dans les livres !! Pour répondre à tes questions, il n'y a pas d'Ordre du Phénix. Cho, je peux rien te dire sur elle, c'est toi qui juges si c'est elle ou non la traîtresse. Tu as les mêmes suspectes que Pascale : Hermione, Diana, Ginny et Cho. C'est à toi de voir !! Et non, pas de persos de HP 5 !! Il n'y a pas d'allusion au 5e tome dans cette fic, vu que je l'ai commencée avant sa sortie !! Désolée !! Mais si je commence une autre fic, peut-être que je vais les mettre !! Je vais essayer de trouver le temps d'aller lire tes fics, mais je commence à travailler lundi, et je vais devoir en plus assurer l'uploadage de mes chapitres, donc je ne promets rien !! Mais si je le fais, je te le ferais savoir !! Bisous !!

**Amy Evans** : ah, la fin de la Destructrice. . . Tu verras bien comment je la traite !! Diana est une suspecte comme tout le monde !! Bisous !!

**Valeria Granger** : oui, Sev et Harry vont mieux dans ce chapitre !! C'est cool, non ? Et oui, c'est triste pour les Elfes. . . Merci !!

**Wynzar **: le chap 22 était chap de transition d'après toi ? Pas pour moi. Mon chap de transition serait plutôt le chap 26, mais bon. . . Je t'en veux absolument pas d'avoir oublié de reviewer, ça arrive à tout le monde !! Je me demandais justement si JKR lisait des fics de ses fans. . . Enfin, moi si j'étais célèbre comme elle, je le ferais. . . Doux rêve qui n'est pas prêt de se réaliser !! Yoann et moi avons apprécié ta review sur le dossier Cho Chang, et nous y avons répondu, si ça t'intéresse !! Merci et bisous !!

**Ryan** : l'action c'est dans le prochain !! Et Callista et les autres ne vont pas devenir Sorciers-Mages va !! Pas dans cette partie en tout cas !! J'ai pas encore décidé dans ma partie 5 !! Ouh là, je ne vais pas m'embarrasser avec tous les stades de mages que tu me proposes !! Sorcier-Mage c'était déjà le stade de Merlin, difficile de faire mieux tu crois pas ? Bon, merci quand même !!

**Serafina Pekkala** : merci !! J'espère que tu apprécies mes nouveaux persos !!


	24. Un affrontement inoubliable

            Coucou tout le monde !! Comment allez-vous tous ? Moi je vais bien et mes horaires de boulot me permettent de poster régulièrement des chapitres avec les réponses aux reviews, heureusement !!

            Vous m'avez tous sorti un raisonnement valable pour l'espionne, et vous pensez tous qu'il s'agit de Cho. Je ne vais pas démentir, mais je ne confirme pas non plus. Vous verrez bien !! J'ai comme l'impression que le chap 29 est très attendu parmi vous, c'est le chap où je dévoile l'identité de l'espionne. J'ai trop hâte de voir vos réactions !! En attendant, bonne lecture !! 

Chapitre 24 : Un affrontement inoubliable 

            Un chant mélodieux perça les brumes du sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et vit un plumage rouge et or. Elle grogna.

- Fumseck !

            Callista regarda son réveil. 6h30 !

- Bon sang Fumseck ! On est samedi matin !

- Callista ! cria Melody. Fais taire ton oiseau !

            Callista se redressa, enfila à la hâte une robe de chambre, ses pantoufles et descendit à la Salle Commune, précédée par Fumseck.

- Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

            Le phénix semblait paniqué. Il chanta et semblait vouloir sortir de la Salle Commune. Callista ouvrit et le suivit en courant. Elle ne prêta pas attention aux protestations de la Grosse Dame, furieuse d'être réveillée si tôt. Fumseck semblait se diriger vers l'aile des chambres des Professeurs. Il se posa devant la porte de la chambre de Severus. Callista soupira.

- Papa doit dormir à l'heure qu'il est.

            Pour toute réponse, Fumseck ne poussa qu'un cri. Callista se résolut à frapper. Elle attendit, mais personne ne répondit. Elle fronça les sourcils et frappa encore une fois. Toujours rien. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais c'était fermé à clef. Elle soupira, agacée. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu la présence d'esprit d'emporter sa baguette avec elle. Elle se concentra. Quelle était la formule pour ouvrir une porte déjà ?

- Alo. . . Oui, c'est ça ! Alohomora !

            Callista entra et se figea sur le seuil.

            Lara se redressa en sursaut. Quelque chose se préparait. Elle se leva, et sortit dans le couloir. En même temps, Eléa, Alix et Alwyn en firent autant.

- Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal, dit Eléa.

- Papa !!

            Lara reconnut la voix de Callista. Toutes les quatre se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Severus. La porte était ouverte. Elles s'approchèrent. Severus était allongé par terre, inconscient.

            Alix pâlit.

- Mon bouclier n'a pas marché. . . Enfin, pas aussi longtemps que je l'espérais.

            Lara s'approcha de Callista.

- Lara, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je ne sais pas.

            Eléa le fit léviter jusqu'au lit, puis se tourna vers Alix.

- Alix, va voir le Professeur Potter. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit dans le même état.

            Alix obéit. Ce fut Ginny qui ouvrit.

- Alix ?

- Je dois voir le Professeur Potter.

- Harry dort. Je vais le réveiller.

            Harry ne se réveilla pas. Ginny paniqua.

- Il est inconscient. Les bracelets n'ont duré que 24 heures. Le Professeur Rogue est dans le même état.

            Elles rejoignirent Eléa, Lara et Alwyn dans la chambre de Severus.

- Je vais écrire d'urgence à ma Reine, dit Alix.

            Soudain Alwyn fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas normal, murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ? demanda Eléa.

- Le soleil doit être levé. Or, il fait encore sombre.

            Alwyn s'approcha de la fenêtre, et ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Les personnes présentes purent la voir pâlir.

- La Destructrice attaque, dit-elle dans un souffle.

            Eléa accourut à la fenêtre. La Sorcière n'était pas présente, mais des Sorciers Noirs commençaient à s'attaquer aux barrières, conduits par Adams, et des milliers de corbeaux voilaient le soleil levant.

            Eléa prit la direction des opérations.

- Bon, Lara, Ginny, allez prévenir tous les professeurs. Lara, Alix, Alwyn, en tenue de combat. Nous sortons.

            Les barrières étaient sur le point de céder aux sorts d'Adams quand elles sortirent toutes les quatre. Lara murmura à Eléa.

- Amarine est dans le Lac.

- On pourra les attaquer par-derrière. Ils ne se doutent de rien.

            D'un geste, Eléa repoussa les Sorciers Noirs. Les corbeaux tentèrent de les attaquer mais ils furent stoppés par le dôme invisible qui protégeait Poudlard.

- Quatre faibles femmes pour protéger un château ! ricana Adams. C'est pitoyable.

- La Destructrice a-t-elle si peur de se montrer qu'elle envoie ses toutous à sa place ? répliqua Alwyn.

            Alix et Lara lui jetèrent un coup d'œil admiratif. Cette Amazone cachait bien son jeu. Les quatre femmes furent bientôt rejointes par Drago, Sirius et Cho. Drago évalua rapidement les forces.

- Nous sommes trop peu nombreux, dit-il, nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps.

- Pourtant, il le faudra bien, répliqua Sirius.

            Drago serra les poings. S'il le fallait, il utiliserait ses talents de Magie Noire combinés à l'Avalonia pour les repousser. Avec l'aide des Fées, de l'Ange et de l'Amazone, il y parviendrait bien. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'Harry et Severus soient si handicapés par leurs Marques ?

            Adams considérait le petit groupe, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Puis l'ordre mental de la Destructrice vint.

- Détruis cette satanée barrière !

- A tes ordres ! Kentefix Ardentia !

            Une boule rouge se forma dans sa main. Les Sorciers Noirs voyant ça, s'écartèrent vivement. Adams lança la boule qui s'écrasa sur la barrière. Celle-ci devint rouge elle aussi, puis progressivement disparut.

- Préparez-vous, cria Eléa.

- Mais merde ! jura Alix. Où ont-ils appris ça ?

            En un clin d'œil, Alix fut revêtue d'une combinaison blanche, avec une cape verte, et un masque jaune clair recouvrait la partie supérieure de son visage.

- Il ne sera pas dit que l'Ange de l'Ouest faiblisse au combat !

- Honneur aux Amazones ! cria Alwyn.

            La barrière sitôt annihilée, les corbeaux attaquèrent. Alix forma une bulle d'air protectrice pour chacune des personnes. Devant l'air surpris d'Alwyn et de Lara, elle esquissa un sourire.

- Mon élément est l'Air. Les corbeaux ne vous toucheront pas. . . Enfin, j'espère.

            Les Sorciers Noirs se ruaient vers les grandes portes du château, mais ils trouvèrent Sirius, Cho et Lara devant eux. A l'intérieur, Ginny, Diana et les autres professeurs s'étaient barricadés.

            Eléa, Alwyn, Alix et Drago attaquaient Marcus, mais les Sorts étaient repoussés avec une étonnante facilité. Il riait devant leurs efforts.

- C'est tout ce que vous êtes capables de faire ?

            Eléa lança un puissant jet d'eau bouillantes, Alix tenta de l'étouffer dans une bulle d'air, Drago lança un sort de Magie Noire, et Alwyn lança deux poignards empoisonnés. Il évita aisément le jet d'eau, d'un geste, il projeta Alix à terre, para le sortilège, mais un poignard l'effleura et le blessa. Les poignards revinrent dans les mains de leur propriétaire.

            Alwyn sourit.

- Te voilà empoisonné.

- Tu crois ?

            Sous les regards consternés, la blessure se guérit toute seule !

- Sache Amazone qu'aucun poison ne peut m'être fatal !

- Quel est ce maléfice ? s'écria Eléa.

- On verra ça plus tard, intervint Drago. Il est bien plus fort que nous.

- Si seulement l'un des deux Sorciers-Mages étaient avec nous, murmura Alix.

            Lara les rejoignit et s'adressa à Drago.

- On ne peut plus attendre, c'est à toi de jouer.

            Drago hocha la tête. Eléa comprit que Lara venait de dire à Drago de déployer sa puissance de Sorcier-Mage. Dès son arrivée, elle avait su que Drago avait réussi à atteindre le niveau.

            Drago baissa sa baguette, ferma les yeux. Adams fronça les sourcils. Il se tint prêt pour un éventuel sortilège noir. Drago, toujous les yeux clos, récita une formule.

- Per Follum Abra Constanzia add Avalonia !

            Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, ils étaient lumineux. Une énorme puissance émanait de lui, on pouvait voir des ondes d'énergie l'entourer. Drago leva sa baguette, et un rayon lumineux en sortit, touchant Adams de plein fouet. Celui-ci tomba à terre, grièvement blessé.

            Hermione apparut à côté de Lara.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Drago est-il devenu. . .

- Oui Hermione.

            Hermione en resta bouche bée. Un corbeau se posa à côté d'Adams. Là, tout le monde comprit. La Destructrice était parmi eux dès le début.

            Celle-ci reprit forme humaine. Elle croisa les bras et observa le groupe devant elle.

- Impressionnant. J'avoue que la présence d'un troisième Sorcier-Mage parmi vous change quelque peu les données.

            Drago reprit ses esprits.

- Fais tes prières, Destructrice, car cette fois-ci. . .

- Pas si vite ! Tu combines Magie Noire et Magie de Merlin, mais cela ne rivalisera pas face à la Magie Antique !

- Explique-nous alors une chose ! coupa Eléa.

- Je me sens d'humeur généreuse, aujourd'hui. Soit, pose tes questions.

- Après ton renvoi de cette école. . .

            La Sorcière la coupa.

- Tu veux connaître mon histoire ? Je vais te la raconter. J'étais en Troisième Année quand j'ai entendu parler de la Chambre des Secrets. A 13 ans, j'étais fascinée par la Magie Noire et les Arts Sombres car c'était ma destinée. La Chambre des Secrets, œuvre de Salazar Serpentard en personne m'intéressait au plus haut point. Quand Dumbledore a découvert que je m'y intéressais de près, il m'a d'abord donné un avertissement, mais avide de connaissance, je suis passée outre. Il m'a renvoyée quand il m'a surprise en train de tenter d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Il m'a expulsée, moi Amanda Stevenson, descendante et héritière d'une longue lignée de Sorciers purs ! Dumbledore ne le savait pas, mais je suis l'une des dernières descendantes de Grindelwald. Il l'a peut-être anéanti en 1945, mais j'étais chargée de venger mon grand-père.

- Grand-père ?!

            Elle eut un sourire sans joie.

- Mon grand-père, un mage admirable, tué par Dumbledore. Bref, quand il m'a renvoyée, Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias le futur Lord Voldemort, ne faisait pas encore parler de lui. Il commençait tout juste à augmenter sa puissance. Ce bouffon se croyait l'égal de Serpentard, mais il était tout juste bon à terroriser des Moldus, dit-elle avec mépris.

            Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard surpris. Mais la Destructrice était lancée dans ses souvenirs.

- Pour compléter mon apprentissage, mes parents m'envoyèrent à Banaba, une île en plein milieu du Pacifique. . .

- En Micronésie, berceau de la Magie Noire et Vaudou, souffla Drago.

            La Sorcière eut un sourire.

- Voilà un connaisseur. Pendant quatre décennies, je suivis un dur entraînement en Magie Noire et en Magie Antique. Le Grand Sorcier, le guide spirituel de la tribu locale, un ami de mes parents me prit sous son aile et me transmit tout son savoir. Je revins ici il y a 12 ans, à l'époque où Viviane et Victoria, les héritières de Voldemort sévissaient. Mais je ne m'en préoccupaient pas. Je montais Destruction, mon organisation, dont le but ultime serait la destruction complète des écoles de magie du monde entier, et l'extermination des sorciers résistants, avec à terme, la colonisation du peuple moldu et la création d'une école de Magie Antique et de Magie Noire, avec des jeunes triés sur le volet, aptes à me servir. Etant donné que je ne m'étais pas renseignée sur la situation politique après mon retour, j'ignorais la mort de Dumbledore jusqu'à ce que vous me l'appreniez. Dès lors, je pensais que la destruction de Poudlard serait facile, mais deux. . . non trois Sorciers-Mages me contrarient sans cesse. Sans oublier des créatures absolument agaçantes qui tentent de faire échec à Destruction entre les Elfes de Maison, Fées, et autres Anges de pacotille !

            Ils comprenaient mieux cette rancœur envers Poudlard. Dumbledore avait anéanti Grindelwald, son grand-père et réduit à néant ses chances de suivre une scolarité à Poudlard. Mais elle s'était mise dans cette situation par son propre fait.

- Le temps est venu de me venger, et je ne permettrai pas qu'on contrecarre mes projets !

            Elle déploya sa puissance. Le vent se leva, les corbeaux se déchaînèrent, les Sorciers Noirs redoublèrent d'efforts. . .

            Ginny et Diana regardèrent la scène. Diana avait fait transférer Severus et Harry à l'infirmerie où elle pourrait les soigner plus efficacement.

- Ça y est, dit Diana. Elle a dû finir son récit.

            Elles pâlirent quand elles virent la Destructrice attaquer.

- Oh non. . . Drago, fais attention, murmura Diana.

            Ginny la regarda.

- Savais-tu qu'il était devenu Sorcier-Mage ?

            Diana secoua la tête.

- Je l'ignorais totalement. J'ai l'intention de lui demander quelques explications, mais il faudrait d'abord qu'il réchappe à ce combat.

- Sans Harry et Severus, je ne sais si c'est chose possible, murmura sombrement Ginny.

- Si tu n'étais pas enceinte, serais-tu avec eux en ce moment ?

- Oui. Mais je dois penser aux jumelles. Et toi ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi douée que Cho ou Sirius, ou encore Shanna qui est Auror. Je suis plus utile en tant qu'infirmière.

- C'était déjà ta vocation, quand tu étais enfant ?

- Oui. Hermione rêvait de devenir médecin, et j'ajoutais que je serai son assistante. Quand j'ai revu Hermione, après la mort de ses parents, je suivais des études d'infirmière. Mais. . . la mort de mes parents a tout remis en cause.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal, d'un côté. Tu es une infirmière sorcière excellente, et tes connaissances moldues sont un plus pour nous tous.

- Là où des Sortilèges sont parfois impuissants, une aspirine peut être efficace. Je l'ai souvent constaté.

            Elles reportèrent leur attention sur le combat. Drago, Eléa, Alix et Alwyn contenaient difficilement les assauts de la Destructrice, tandis que Lara, Sirius et Cho avaient du mal à tenir les Sorciers Noirs éloignés de la porte de Poudlard. Heureusement qu'Adams avait été blessé par Drago.

            Callista, Drake et Melody étaient au chevet de leurs pères, tentant d'ignorer les bruits provenant de l'extérieur, mais ils tressaillaient à chaque cri aigu, ou à chaque explosion.

            Harry et Severus étaient pâles, et respiraient difficilement. Les Marques rougeoyaient faiblement. La Sorcière devait être en train de relâcher son emprise pour se concentrer sur le combat du moment.

            Fumseck était silencieux et observait les deux Sorciers-Mages, comme s'il réfléchissait. Soudain, il vint se poser sur le lit à côté de Severus. Callista sourit faiblement et caressa l'oiseau.

- Tu as besoin de réconfort Fumseck ?

            Sans un son, le phénix posa la tête sur le bras de Severus, tout près de sa Marque. Puis, peu après, deux larmes argentées, brillantes, telles des perles jaillirent de ses yeux et se déposèrent sur la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Diana ! appela Callista.

            Celle-ci se retourna et découvrit le phénomène. La Marque des Ténèbres s'effaçait peu à peu. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus rien, plus aucune marque sombre sur la peau blanche du bras de Severus.

- Les larmes de phénix, murmura Ginny.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Diana.

- Elles ont la faculté de guérir toutes les blessures, même les plus graves.

- Alors. . . ça veut dire que Papa est sauvé ? demanda Callista, pleine d'espoir.

- Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça, sourit Ginny, qui se tourna vers Harry.

            Fumseck faisait de même. La cicatrice cessa de briller mais resta présente. Tous deux reprenaient des couleurs. Ils s'éveillèrent peu à peu.

- Papa ! sourit Callista en croisant le regard de son père.

- Harry, enfin, murmura Ginny.

            Ils se redressèrent.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Vous n'entendez rien ? demanda Diana.

            Ils tendirent l'oreille. Des bruits d'explosion, des cris. . . Harry et Severus échangèrent un regard.

- Bon, on y va, les explications sont pour plus tard, décida Harry. Diana, tiens-toi prête au cas où.

- Pas de problème.

            Une scène apocalyptique attendait les deux Sorciers-Mages quant ils sortirent du château. Des corps de Sorciers Noirs se tordant de douleur, des corbeaux calcinés, les sortilèges fusant de toutes parts. . . Et surtout, Drago lançant l'Avalonia. Mais ce qui était surprenant, c'était que la Sphère dorée était noire. . .

            Severus esquissa un sourire ironique.

- On a manqué le plus intéressant on dirait.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de plaisanter ? rétorqua Harry, mais il souriait aussi.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ?

- Je trouve qu'ils se débrouillent bien sans nous, pas toi ?

- En effet. . .

            Sirius n'hésitait pas à se servir des Sorts Impardonnables, les Sorciers Noirs étant de plus en plus nombreux. Cho lançait de longs jets de flammes sur les corbeaux qui tombaient en cendres. Mais à chaque oiseau mort, dix prenaient sa place. Lara l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tout en surveillant la progression des Sorciers Noirs.

            Eléa, Alix, Alwyn, Drago attaquaient sans relâche la Destructrice, mais elle parait leurs attaques, tout en en envoyant d'autres plus puissantes. Alix était blessée à la hanche droite, Alwyn et Drago subissaient les attaques des corbeaux en sus des sortilèges de l'ennemie et avaient de vilaines écorchures sur les bras et le visage, les vêtements déchiquetés. Les bulles protectrices d'Alix n'avaient pas fait long feu sous les attaques de Magie Antique.

            Soudain, la Sorcière reçut une attaque dans le dos. C'était Amarine.

- Désolée de mon retard, j'ai eu un empêchement.

- Très bien ! hurla la Sorcière, à bout de nerfs. J'en appelle à la Magie. . .

            Une sphère dorée la percuta de plein fouet, la coupant dans son incantation. Le combat cessa, et tout le monde se tourna vers la provenance de l'attaque qui venait de les sauver. Harry et Severus arrivaient, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Comment. . . commença la Sorcière.

- Severus ! cria Hermione, un sourire de joie aux lèvres.

- On arrive à temps on dirait. . . dit Harry. Drago, il va falloir que tu m'expliques tes nouvelles aptitudes.

- J'y compte bien ! Mais si tu nous débarrassais de cette folle furieuse d'abord ?

            La Destructrice regarda le groupe, les yeux jetant des éclairs. Avec Adams KO, elle n'avait aucune chance contre trois Sorciers-Mages. Or, elle avait besoin de sa maîtrise de la Magie Antique combinée avec la Magie Noire pour avoir une chance. Elle ignorait comme ces deux-là avaient survécu à sa malédiction, mais son informatrice le lui révélerait sûrement. En attendant, même si elle ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose contre eux, Destruction pourrait toujours faire tomber quelques têtes et endroits stratégiques internationaux. Mais pour l'instant, le plus urgent était la fuite. Elle courut vers Adams, le toucha et transplana. A ce signal, tous les Sorciers Noirs l'imitèrent et les corbeaux se dispersèrent par la voie des airs.

- Oh non, elle s'est enfuie, quel dommage pour elle ! s'exclama Harry faussement déçu.

            Alix pâlit et s'effondra à terre. Alwyn, la plus proche, s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.

- Bon, retournons à l'intérieur, nous discuterons plus tranquillement, déclara Severus.

J'espère que vous avez aimé !! Que pensez-vous de l'histoire de la Destructrice ?

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Shiny** : merci !!! Ce chapitre a exaucé ton vœu !!

**Mystikal** : pas mal l'Amazone, je sais !! Mais en fait, elle a un bon fond, on apprendra son histoire un peu plus loin ! Je pense que tu ne seras pas déçu par les rebondissements. Et ce chapitre, tu l'as trouvé comment ?

**Ryan** : oh là là, tu n'as pas quelques ancêtres vampires dans ton arbre généalogique ? Tu me réclames du sang à chaque fois, et pourtant, moi je ne suis pas une adepte du sang !! Enfin, je fais de mon mieux !!

**HDE** : je sais que j'étais censée arrêter à 4, mais j'y peux rien si mon imagination délirante me donne des idées pour la partie 5 !! C'est une de tes fictions favorites ? Alors de quoi tu te plains ? Tu devrais être heureux (ou heureuse) que je fasse une partie 5 !!

**Lexyann** : oui, je parle de Poudlard quand je parle du château !! De quoi veux-tu que je parle sinon ? Et non, je n'ai pas pensé à la carte des Maraudeurs. De toute manière, je peux me débrouiller sans elle. D'après toi, deux paires de jumeaux dans une même famille c'est impossible ? Mais Drake et Melody sont faux jumeaux, donc en principe ça ne compte pas non ? Et puis d'abord, c'est une fic, je fais ce que je veux !! Et en plus, j'ai horreur de la bio, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi une filière d'études sans bio !! Merci !! Bisous !!

**Seigneur Arcane** : alors toi, tu es à fond contre Sale Petit Démon.Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait, la pauvre ? En tout cas, tu as tes raisons, mais bon. . .

**Saphiraorchidée** : moi aussi j'aime bien Alix et Alwyn. Alwyn peut paraître froide, mais elle est gentille. Surtout dans le dernier chapitre !! Drago et Diana, c'est pour le prochain chapitre !!

**Pascale** : non, je ne suis pas sadique au point de rendre les enfants Potter orphelins. Et puis Harry est l'un des héros, je peux pas rompre son contrat, sinon y'a plus d'histoire !!! Tu n'aimes pas Alwyn, mais je pense que tes sentiments vont changer, et concernant Cho… Tu verras. Ron en gardien dans HP5. . . Oui, si JKR lit des fics, ses idées doivent venir de là !!

**Big apple** : merci !!

**Roxanne** : tu as les mêmes quatre suspectes que tout le monde : Cho, Ginny, Hermione et Diana. Tu es au courant pour Sirius ? C'est triste, et je suis plutôt révoltée, et je me demande si JKR n'était pas dans un de ses accès de sadisme quand elle a écrit le passage !! De toute manière, Sirius reste un personnage préféré des lecteurs, donc si on assiste à une résurrection dans une fic, faudra pas s'étonner !! Bisous !!

**Sanou** : Alwyn est sympa, attends un peu la suite !! Tu es convaincue que c'est Cho ? Toi aussi. Merci !!

**Lolo la cool** : merci pour les félicitations. Et oui, l'espion est une espionne. C'est logique non ? Ton raisonnement tient parfaitement la route, mais je ne confirme pas que c'est Cho. Tu sauras tout dans le chap 29 ! Merci pour le dossier Cho Chang, mais c'est Yoann qui faut féliciter. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée, et moi je n'ai qu'aidé à formuler mes hypothèses et à répondre aux reviews. Merci !!

**Lulune** : merci !!!

**Serafina Pekkala** : Alwyn est un peu froide, mais c'est une façade, rien de plus. Pour toi, l'espionne est Lara. Tu es la seule à me proposer cette solution !! Oh, ton raisonnement se tient, mais je l'ai déjà écrit dans les chap précédents, elle sait qui est la Destructrice vu que celle-ci a tué une Fée, tu te souviens ? Lara étant une Fée, je ne crois pas que j'aurais poussé la perversion à faire de Lara une espionne, qui plus est un de mes personnages préférés. Mais est-ce que tu te souviens de la conversation que la Destructrice a avec son espionne. Celle-ci dit clairement qu'elle est reléguée à la Bibliothèque pour les recherches, c'est là qu'il faut chercher ma belle !! Sinon, pour la révélation, c'est le chap 29 !! Bisous !!

**Manou le retour** : je ne m'attendais pas à une review aussi longue, mais j'adore ça !! Donc, je vais tâcher d'y répondre correctement. D'abord, si je ne t'envoie pas de mails, c'est normal, je travaille donc pas le temps. Mais que ça ne te décourage pas de m'écrire !! Je trouve quand même le temps d'uploader !! Je vais faire mourir deux des personnages dans cette partie, mais je ne te dirais pas qui. Tu es une anti-Cho convaincue on dirait (avant lecture du dossier). Je ne vais pas disserter sur le tome 5 sur le site, si tu veux poser des questions dessus, écris-moi un mail, certains lecteurs ne veulent rien savoir sur le tome 5 !! Tu ne peux pas me faire changer d'avis sur les morts, la partie 4 est terminée et toute prête, les chap n'ont plus qu'à être mis sur le net !! 30 chapitres en tout !! Et la 5 est en cours d'écriture !! Pas de partie 6,désolée, mais j'ai prévu une super fin pour la partie 5 qui n'ouvre pas sur une énième partie !! Harry veut savoir le sexe du bébé pour le cas où il mourrait, c'est logique non ? Je suppose que tu l'as compris, mais je préfère confirmer !! L'âge de Harry dans cette partie : 31 ans, et Sirius, tu ajoutes 20 ! 20+31=51 !! Voilà !! Et Lara, 23 ans. Hermione ne peut pas plus mourir, c'est vrai, mais tu veux pas que j'insinue des choses. Le problème, c'est que c'est toi qui m'incites à insinuer !! Je ne dévoile pas les coups de théâtre, mais si je ne dis plus rien, la réponse à la review serait excessivement courte par rapport à la review elle-même !! Dans la partie 5, Sirius et Severus auront 57 ans, mais ça ne veut rien dire !! Et puis, il faut bien qu'ils meurent un jour n'est-ce pas ? Bon, je te laisse, bisous !! N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un mail !!

**Valeria Granger** : merci !!! La partie 5 après la partie 4 va arriver après une semaine ou 10 jours je pense. Je l'ai bien avancée, j'en suis au chap 10, mais en ce moment avec le boulot, je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire, alors à la place, je fais mon plan, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, j'ai réservé plein de choses pour vous !! Bisous !!


	25. Récapitulatif, soupçons et ultimatum

            Oui, je sais ce chapitre a mis plus de temps pour arriver, mais c'est pour une bonne raison !! Suite à un orage particulièrement violent dans ma ville, mon modem interne a pris la foudre, et du coup, plus de connexion Internet !! La poisse !! Je peux dire que je suis frustrée comme pas possible, mais finalement tout est rentré dans l'ordre !! Il a juste fallue que je m'achète un autre modem !! Bonne lecture !!

            **Chapitre 25 : Récapitulatif, soupçons et ultimatum**

            Comme à l'accoutumée, ils s'installèrent tous à l'infirmerie. Diana soigna Alix, la plus gravement touchée, tandis que Ginny examinait les blessures moins graves. Callista, Melody et Drake faisaient de leur mieux pour aider Diana, Severus s'était mis à la fabrication d'une Potion de Guérison et cicatrisante pour les nombreuses et profondes écorchures infligées par les volatiles.

            Alix avait repris conscience.

- Ça va, tu es hors de danger, lui dit Diana.

            Alix sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas une blessure de ce genre qui risque de me tuer. Il en faut plus pour m'éliminer.

            Drago observa Harry et Severus.

- Bon, on commence par vous deux, dit-il. Comment avez-vous fait ?

            Harry et Severus se regardèrent, puis le bras de Severus où il n'y avait plus rien.

- A vrai dire, on n'en sait rien, répondit Harry.

- On s'est juste réveillés, continua Severus, et on a remis les explications à plus tard, c'est-à-dire maintenant.

- Il faut remercier Fumseck, intervint Diana.

            Les regards convergèrent tous vers le phénix qui émit un cri. Callista prit la parole.

- Tout d'un coup, il s'est posé puis il a. . . pleuré. Ses larmes ont touché les Marques. . . et voilà.

- Les larmes de phénix, bien sûr, comprit Severus, la panacée pour toutes les blessures.

- La Marque des Ténèbres a disparu, certes, mais pourquoi ma cicatrice est-elle toujours présente ?

- Je sais pourquoi, intervint Hermione. Ta cicatrice, Harry, t'a été infligée quand tu avais un an, c'est une blessure ancienne. C'est comme si elle faisait partie de toi. Cependant, en te l'infligeant, Voldemort a fait passer sans le vouloir une partie de sa puissance. Ta cicatrice était un concentré de magie noire à l'état pur et te rendait si vulnérable aux maléfices. Ce que Fumseck a fait aujourd'hui a ôté toute trace de magie de ta cicatrice. C'est juste un signe ordinaire à présent. Si elle reste gravée dans ta chair, c'est parce qu'elle est partie intégrante de ta personnalité.

- Génial ! De toute manière, cette satanée cicatrice ne m'a apporté que des ennuis.

- Allons, calma Ginny. Cette cicatrice te confère un certain charme. De toute manière, tu l'as bien supportée pendant 30 ans, non ?

            Harry haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Drago.

- A toi maintenant. Depuis quand es-tu Sorcier-Mage ?

- Depuis trois ans.

            Diana lui jeta un regard meurtrier, tout comme Hermione lui adressa un regard chargé de reproches, mais il les ignora.

- Depuis la mort d'Hermione, j'ai cherché à augmenter ma puissance, et je me suis entraîné en secret à lancer l'Avalonia. Mais ça a été plus difficile que je ne le pensais, mais j'y suis parvenu il y a trois ans. D'après Lara, Cybèle a hérité de cette force.

- Lara, tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit ? demanda Diana.

- Ce n'était pas à moi de révéler le secret de Drago. Je ne serai pas une Fée si je ne savais pas garder un secret.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons appris plusieurs choses intéressantes sur la Destructrice, dit Drago. C'est la petite-fille de Grindelwald.

            Tous ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté au combat sursautèrent à l'exception des trois adolescents.

- Grindelwald, répéta Severus, le Mage Noir écrasé par Dumbledore. Je me suis souvent demandé qui était le plus puissant entre lui et Voldemort.

- Voldemort était sans conteste le plus cruel, dit Harry. Ainsi, cette chère Amanda est sa petite-fille. Pas étonnant qu'elle nourrisse une telle haine à l'égard de Dumbledore.

- Bref, elle a appris tout ce qu'elle sait à Banaba, dit Drago.

- Tu sembles connaître cet endroit, remarqua Hermione.

- Banaba est le nom d'une île située en Micronésie, faisant partie d'un archipel non loin de l'Australie et de la Nouvelle-Guinée. Mon père voulait m'envoyer là-bas une fois que j'eus terminé Poudlard. Banaba est le berceau de la Magie Noire et du Vaudou, mais d'après les exploits de la Destructrice, je ne suis pas loin de croire que le Grand Sorcier de cette île l'ait également initiée à la Magie Antique et à la Magie sans baguette. Ce qui me fait penser que mon père possédait des livres de Magie Noire dans sa bibliothèque, je vais peut-être trouver un ouvrage. . .

- Mais Drago. . . coupa Hermione. Tous les biens de ton père ont été saisis après son arrestation !

            Drago eut un petit sourire.

- Oh, tu veux dire tous les livres sans importance ? Hermione, Lucius Malefoy et nos ancêtres étaient peut-être fous, mais pas stupides. Tous les livres un tant soit peu dangereux, ils les gardaient dans un endroit secret et protégé magiquement derrière la Bibliothèque. Mais jusqu'à présent, je ne voulais pas y toucher, mais sans pour autant les détruire pour le cas où j'en aurais besoin. Continuez sans moi, je reviens cet après-midi.

            Drago quitta la pièce, sans remarquer que Diana ne lui adressait plus un regard depuis un bon moment.

- Bref, maintenant, on connaît son but final, dit Lara. La destruction de toutes les écoles magiques, l'implantation d'une école de Magie Noire pour futurs membres et la colonisation du monde moldu.

            Ginny frissonna.

- Cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a pris la fuite, dit Eléa. Cela veut dire qu'elle ne se sent pas de taille à lutter contre nous tous, et à plus forte raison contre trois Sorciers-Mages. De plus, le Professeur Malefoy a grièvement blessé Marcus Adams, donc nous avons un moment de répit. Autant le mettre à profit : tout d'abord, entraînement à la Magie Antique et sans baguette. Et deuxièmement, entraînement des enfants pour développer leur potentiel. Et enfin, élaboration d'une stratégie à adopter lors de la prochaine offensive, et réunion avec les trois Reines, Milo, les Elfes de Maison et les Créatures de la Nuit pour freiner les activités de la Destructrice. Tout le monde à compris ?

- Quelle autorité ! s'exclama Alix, admirative. Même ma supérieure ne fait pas mieux !

- Merci, sourit Eléa.

            Alix se tourna vers Alwyn.

- Alwyn, nous faisons la paix ? Je reconnais que je vous ai sous-estimée.

- Alors, la prochaine fois, ne parlez pas sans réfléchir.

- Je reconnais que j'ai eu tort. Toutes mes excuses.

- Je ne suis pas totalement innocente moi non plus. Excuses acceptées.

            Elles se serrèrent la main et sourirent.

- Bien, maintenant que tout est réglé, commença Harry, nous allons pouvoir passer à autre chose.

- Quoi ? demanda Sirius.

- Eh bien le match de Quidditch Serpentard-Professeurs !

            Tout le monde éclata de rire, mais Sirius calma l'ardeur de son filleul.

- Tu sembles oublier quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Shanna n'est plus là.

            Harry se décomposa.

- J'avais oublié ce détail. Si je lui envoie un parchemin la suppliant de revenir rien que pour le match, tu crois qu'elle acceptera ?

            Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Essaie toujours, tu verras bien !

            Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle car c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Diana resta seule, mais Hermione le remarqua. Diana s'était assise et contempla ses mains.

- Diana, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est Drago. Il ne me dit rien, ne me confie rien. . . et nous sommes mariés depuis 11 ans ! Suis-je vraiment sa femme, ou juste la mère-porteuse de ses héritiers ?

- Si c'était le cas, il aurait choisi une sorcière de sang pur, répliqua ironiquement Hermione.

            Diana lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je plaisantais. Drago t'aime vraiment tu sais, mais. . . il a toujours été. . . enfin, on ne peut pas dire que je le connaissais bien vu qu'on se chamaillait sans arrêt durant notre scolarité, mais c'est un solitaire. Il a fait son apprentissage d'Animagus seul, alors qu'Harry, Ron et moi bénéficions des conseils de Sirius et de Mc Gonagall. Drago ne se confie pas facilement. J'ai eu le même problème avec Severus.

- Mais je suis sa femme !

- J'étais aussi la femme de Severus. Pourtant, j'ai dû lui faire quelques scènes pour qu'il consente à me révéler une partie de son histoire. . .et encore !

- Alors je vais faire comme toi. Je vais poser un ultimatum à mon cher mari. Je pars pour le manoir Malefoy. Dis à Lara que je lui abandonne l'infirmerie. Et je serai reconnaissante à Ginny de s'occuper Cybèle.

            Hermione sourit.

- Bonne chance.

- Merci. Drago Malefoy va voir de quel bois se chauffe Diana Anderson quand on la contrarie !

            Une fois Diana partie, Hermione regagna la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves avaient assisté au combat qui avait fini par réveiller tout le monde, et les professeurs furent longtemps applaudis par les jeunes étudiants. Hermione s'approcha de Lara et Ginny.

- Lara, Diana te confie l'infirmerie, et Ginny, tu as la garde de Cybèle. Elle est allée retrouver Drago.

- Je m'en doutais, répondit Lara. Diana lui en veut quelque peu.

- Quelque peu ? Elle est littéralement sur le point de l'étrangler oui !

            Lara et Ginny rirent. Puis Ginny s'éloigna pour aller retrouver Harry.

- Ils sont trop amoureux l'un de l'autre pour se vouloir vraiment du mal.

- Ouais. . . Au fait, Lara, as-tu une idée de notre fameux espion ?

- Je sais lire les Auras, pas les Ames.

- Et en concernant. . . 

            Son regard se porta sur Cho. Lara était sceptique.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit elle. Son Aura est d'un orange pur.

- Ça n'empêche pas qu'elle est arrivée à peine quelques semaines après la Destructrice. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

- Une simple coïncidence.

- Alors une coïncidence troublante. Enfin, Lara, tu es bien consciente qu'il y a bien un espion parmi nous !

- Oui, cela je ne le nie pas. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de Cho.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Sitôt après son diplôme, elle part s'installer à l'étranger. Voici que la Destructrice entre en scène, et quelques semaines après, la belle Cho revient en Angleterre suite à la prétendue mort de ses parents. Je trouve que ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences !

            Lara soupira.

- Je reconnais que c'est troublant. Mais ce serait trop simple. Et trop évident. Non, la Destructrice est plus rusée. . . 

- C'est vrai. . . Je me souviens du cas de Ron. En aucun cas, on ne croyait que Ron était possédé par l'Héritier, et pourtant. . . Nous avons tous eu un choc quand nous l'avons su. Pourtant, j'interroge tout le monde, discrètement, même Cho, mais rien, pas le moindre indice.

- On ne va pas pour autant la suspecter.

            Hermione soupira à son tour.

- C'est vrai, on n'a pas de preuves. As-tu un autre suspect potentiel ?

            Lara hésita.

- Non, pas vraiment, dit-elle enfin. Je n'ai pas l'ombre d'un suspect. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je garde l'œil ouvert.

            En fait, les soupçons de Lara se portaient sur une autre personne que Cho, mais elle garderait ses doutes pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait des certitudes.

            Diana franchit la porte du Manoir Malefoy, une immense bâtisse de 50 pièces, et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la Bibliothèque. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil. Il restait encore quelques livres, mais après le passage du Ministère, c'étaient surtout des rayonnages vides qui restaient. Deux fauteuils et un canapé en cuir noir trônaient au centre de la pièce avec une table basse, devant une imposante cheminée en marbre noir veiné d'argent. Mais ce qui la surprenait le plus, c'était tout un pan de mur qui était ouvert, révélant un passage secret dont elle ignorait l'existence. Drago ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce, mais il se trouvait sûrement dans la pièce secrète.

            Diana pénétra dans le passage secret. Des chandelles s'allumaient sur son passage et éclairaient le sombre couloir. Au bout de ce couloir, un escalier descendait, semblait-il jusqu'en enfer. Diana frissonna mais descendit tout de même, en laissant sa main sur le mur humide pour éviter de glisser sur les dalles disjointes. Au bout d'une vingtaine de marches, il y eut encore un couloir où brillait une vive lueur au bout. Elle se dirigea résolument vers cette lumière. Et se retrouva dans une immense pièce, deux foix plus grande que la Grande Salle de Poudlard, où des livres s'entassaient sur des étagères du sol au plafond, qui était bien à 7 ou 8 mètres de haut.

            Drago était assis à une table ronde posée au centre de la Salle, entourée de quatre fauteuils confortables, plongé dans un gros grimoire. Soudain, il leva sa baguette en marmonnant quelque chose, et un volume se détacha d'une des étagères et se posa devant lui. En levant les yeux pour s'en saisir, il aperçut Diana. Il se figea et suspendit son geste. Puis il sourit et Diana put lire dans ses yeux une agréable surprise. Elle eut presque envie de répondre au sourire et s'avancer vers lui pour se blottir contre lui, mais elle résista et se contenta de lui adresser un regard glacial. Le sourire de Drago s'évanouit.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ma chérie ? Viens donc t'asseoir ici. Tu es la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici.

- Et pour cause. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cet endroit, dit-elle froidement en s'avançant et en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

- Diana. . . Tu sembles. . . distante. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Pour tout te dire, je suis furieuse.

            Drago haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ?

            Diana se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large, et respira pour se calmer. Drago, complètement déboussolé, la regardait sans rien dire.

- Tu ne me dis rien, absolument rien. Depuis 11 ans, tu t'es entraîné en secret sans rien me dire, et depuis trois ans, tu es Sorcier-mage. Et il y a cette. . . Bibliothèque, dont je n'ai jamais rien su.

- Oh, je vois.

            Drago commençait à comprendre. Il avait blessé Diana dans son orgueil de femme mariée, tout ça parce qu'il voulait l'épargner et la ménager, ne voulant pas l'impliquer, elle et les enfants dans la Magie Noire.

- Ecoute Diana. . .

- Non toi, écoute-moi. Hermione m'a prévenue de ton. . . aversion pour les Moldus et les Sorciers d'ascendance moldue durant votre scolarité. Mais aveuglée par mon amour, je voulais croire que tu m'aimais vraiment. Mais il est vrai que je suis moldue. Ma mère était sorcière d'ascendance moldue, et moi-même je le suis restée pendant les 19 premières années de ma vie. Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as ruiné plusieurs générations de sang pur en m'épousant. A moins que tu ne comptes sur Hermione pour perpétuer ta race. Tu sais que j'ai fini par me considérer comme une mère porteuse pour tes héritiers ?

            Drago eut un sourire ironique.

- Si c'était le cas, j'aurai choisi une Sorcière pure.

            Il repensa à Pansy Parkinson, sa petite amie attitrée à Poudlard et grimaça. Le silence de Diana le surprit. Elle le fixa, les yeux brillants de larmes. Cette vue lui brisa le cœur.

- Mon amour, ne pleure pas. . .

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Hermione a répondu la même chose quand je lui ai fait part de mes doutes. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça Drago. . .

- Tu doutes de mes sentiments pour toi ? Maintenant, à mon tour de parler. Si je t'ai caché tout ça, c'était pour vous préserver, toi et les enfants. Vois-tu, mon père m'a élevé dans le seul but que je rejoigne les rangs de Voldemort, une fois mon diplôme en poche. . . et un séjour à Banaba. Dès mon plus jeune âge, il m'a initié à la Magie Noire, et s'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il m'aurait envoyé à Durmstrang, mais ma mère s'y est opposée, insistant pour que je fasse ma scolarité à Poudlard. Ma mère méprisait mon père, et a fait son possible pour me préserver de son influence. C'est en Septième Année que je me suis finalement rendu compte que Lucius Malefoy était complètement fou et fanatique, entièrement dévoué à Voldemort. J'envie Hermione d'avoir grandi loin de cette atmosphère polluée par la Magie Noire. Elle a eu des parents adoptifs mais aimants, qui sont à l'origine de la femme merveilleuse qu'elle est à présent, même en étant un fantôme. Hermione est la personne la plus intègre que je connaisse. Je m'égare là. . . Bref, j'ai vu ma mère dépérir sous la férule d'un mari fanatique, et moi-même j'ai été privé d'enfance. Je ne voulais pas que cette expérience se renouvelle pour toi et nos enfants. On dit que les erreurs des parents sont répétés par leurs enfants sur leurs propres enfants. Je ressemble beaucoup trop à mon père, et je redoute plus que tout que cela ne se reproduise sans que je m'en rende compte. De plus, j'ai toujours eu du mal à me confier à quiconque. Un Serpentard n'a jamais d'amis, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, j'avais des condisciples mais tellement stupides que je me suis demandé comment ils ont réussi à obtenir leur diplôme. Ce n'est pas à eux que je me serais confié. Plutôt mourir. J'enviais Harry, Ron et Hermione, toujours liés, se partageant le moindre secret, et ayant la faveur de Dumbledore, récoltant les honneurs. A cette époque, seul Severus les maltraitait quelque peu. Hermione t'a sûrement raconté tout ça. Si je ne t'ai jamais parlé de cette Salle, c'est à cause de tous ces ouvrages. Ce sont tous des livres de Magie Noire, des sorts parfois plus terribles que les trois Impardonnables. Si tu avais su leur existence, tu m'aurais demandé de m'en débarrasser. Ne proteste pas, tu sais que j'ai raison. De même pour l'entraînement de Sorcier-Mage. La surprise d'Adams et de la Destructrice nous a été profitable. C'était mon arme secrète, seule Lara a pu le découvrir par une modification de mon Aura. Si tu l'avais su, à un moment ou à un autre, quelqu'un l'aurait découvert. Tu sais garder un secret, mais tu es incapable de jouer la comédie pour le dissimuler. Quand Harry et Severus sont tombés sous la Malédiction des Marques, on croyait que la situation était désespérée, mais toi tu serais restée sereine, ne t'inquiétant de rien. Hermione, Ginny ou Shanna auraient fini par se poser des questions et tu es incapable de mentir. Je t'aime Diana, et tout ce que je fais, c'est dans le but de vous protéger, toi, Endymion et Cybèle.

            Drago avait fini son plaidoyer. Diana le regardait, ses larmes coulant librement.

- C'est la première fois que tu me racontes si librement ton enfance. Pas même la fois où tu as été confronté à ton père revenu en Lazare par la faute de Viviane. Je reconnais que tu avais de bonnes raisons, mais de là à me cacher tout ça. Même pour me protéger. Je suis peut-être incapable de mentir, mais je ne suis pas une faible femme fragile.

- Pour ça, je suis bien d'accord !

            Elle esquissa un sourire. Drago se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire en soupirant.

- Tu arrives toujours à m'embobiner. Ce n'est pas juste !

- Quel mari ferai-je si je n'étais pas capable de te calmer ?

            Il l'embrassa passionnément. Puis il s'éloigna comme à regret.

- Si je continue comme ça, les autres devront attendre pour les livres, dit-il en souriant.

- Tu as raison. Mais je vais t'aider. On ira plus vite à deux. Comme ça, on aura peut-être le temps pour ce à quoi tu penses, répliqua-t-elle en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

            Ils rirent, puis Drago se repencha sur le livre qu'il étudiait quand Diana était arrivée.

- Cette Salle est vraiment immense.

- Mon père y a entassé des livres de Magie Noir des années durant, mais également tous les ancêtres Malefoy. Il y a des siècles et des siècles de magie et de savoir, certains livres étant rares, introuvables ou en exemplaire unique.

- As-tu l'intention de continuer leur œuvre ?

- Non. Parce que je ne me consacre pas à la Magie Noire. Cela dit, j'essaye toujours d'augmenter mes connaissances. On ne finit jamais d'apprendre.

- Je suis bien d'accord. Mais il doit y avoir des milliers de livres. Comment faire pour trouver le bon ouvrage pour nos recherches ?

            Drago secoua la tête en riant.

- Tu penses vraiment comme une Moldue. Tu vois le gros grimoire là-bas ?

            Il lui désigna un épais grimoire posé sur une tablette. Il devait avoir 20 centimètres d'épaisseur.

- A chaque nouvelle acquisition, ce livre se met à jour. Il est relié magiquement à tous les livres présents. Si un livre est enlevé ou rajouté, ce grimoire se met à jour. De plus, il classe tous les ouvrages par thème et par ordre alphabétique d'auteur. Une fois que tu connais le titre du livre que tu veux, il ne reste plus qu'à le trouver. Ils sont rangés dans le même ordre que le grimoire, en commençant par les A, là.

            Il lui désigna la droite de l'entrée où elle était arrivée.

- Donc ce grimoire est comme un catalogue ou un index.

- Si on veux.

- Je vois. En fait, c'est un ordinateur, rien de plus.

- Un quoi ?

- Rien. Un truc moldu. Eh bien, je vais commencer par chercher là-dedans.

            Le grimoire était ouvert à une page et Diana trouva le livre que Drago étudiait. Elle tourna précautionneusement quelques feuilles. Elles étaient incroyablement fines, couvertes d'une écriture fine et serrée, et Diana dut forcer ses yeux pour déchiffrer les mots.

            Au bout de quelques pages, un titre lui sauta aux yeux : « Magie Noire et Magie Antique à travers les âges ».

            Elle commença à le chercher à travers les rayonnages, mais au bout de quelques instants, elle réalisa que le livre devait être vers le plafond.

- Euh Drago ?

- Mmm ?

- Comment tu fais pour aller chercher un livre là-haut ?

- Sers-toi de ta baguette.

- Oh. . .

            Ce qui ne lui disait pas comment il fallait faire puisqu'elle ne voyait pas les titres. Drago leva les yeux.

- Je suis vraiment stupide hein ? dit Diana en baissant les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas habituée c'est tout. Prononce juste le titre. Il viendra à toi, attiré par ta baguette.

            Au bout de trois heures de lecture et de prises de notes silencieuses, Drago et Diana avaient réussi à rassembler un nombre de notes impressionnant.

- Bon, je crois que j'en sais assez sur la Magie Antique pour la contrer. Le seul hic, c'est qu'il faudrait initier Severus et Harry à la Magie Noire.

- Ils accepteront. Poudlard dépend de leur agrément, répondit Diana.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- J'ai trouvé un livre sur la Magie Noire sans baguette. J'ai recopié la méthode. Ce doit être la même chose pour la magie blanche. J'emporterai le livre si tu permets.

- Bien évidemment. Et moi j'emmène ce livre.

            C'était le livre qu'il étudiait : « La Magie Antique ».

- Hermione va être ravie de se plonger dans ces livres.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Allons-y Diana.

            Ils prirent les deux livres, quittèrent la Bibliothèque et se retrouvèrent dans le manoir. Ils ressortirent, fermèrent derrière eux et transplanèrent pour Poudlard.

Ça n'a pas été trop ennuyeux j'espère ? Mais ce chapitre annonce surtout les événements de la suite, ainsi qu'une petite transition avec la suite !! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, intitulé Serpentard contre Professeurs !!! C'est un des chapitres les mieux réussis, à mon humble avis d'auteur !!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sungirl **: merci !!

**Serafina Pekkala** : tout d'abord merci pour le compliment !! Hum, j'ai l'impression que j'embrouille tout le monde avec mon espionne !! J'adore ce genre de situation !! J'attends moi aussi de publier le chap 29 rien que pour voir vos réactions à tous !! Je risque de trouver ça extrêmement amusant !!

**Valeria Granger** : tu sais que j'adore finir mes chapitres de cette façon !! Et la fin du chap 29 risque de me mettre en tête de liste des personnes à assassiner pour sadisme récurrent !! Bisous !!

**Harriette Potter** : je vais faire quelques victimes, mais Cybèle ???? Ca va pas la tête ? C'est l'enfant chérie des Malefoy, et future Sorcière-Mage !! Et mon bébé à moi !! Pas question de la tuer !! C'est quoi le titre de ta fic ? J'enverrai une review !! Si tu lis cette réponse c'est qu'en principe ma connexion est rétablie, mais sinon. . . . Je tâcherai de la trouver ! C'est quoi le résumé de ton autre fic ? Bizzzzz !!

**Kyzara** : tu es la première à me proposer Cho sous Imperium !! Tu as pas mal d'imagination !! Tu as lu les deux dernières parties en deux jours ? Wow ! Tu es vraiment accro à ce que je vois !! Je suis flattée ! Bisous !!

**Safaa** : tu trouves que ma fic est très violente ? Je l'ai quand même mise en PG 13 ! C'est pas pour rien ! J'aime les familles nombreuses, comme la famille Weasley !! J'ai deux petites sœurs, mais y'a des jours où j'aimerai être fille unique, comme en ce moment, où mes sœurs squattent ma chambre et mon lit !! Plus tard, je veux trois ou quatre enfants… Enfin, vu mon âge, je ferais mieux de m'y mettre tout de suite !! Bizzz !!

**Laila Bromanson** : je ne dirais pas non de devenir célèbre pour ma fic, mais je crois pas que ce soit possible !! Merci !!

**Lunenoire** : j'essaie de ne pas mettre trop de tragique en ce moment, parce que vu ma partie 5, ce sera tragique tout le long !! Severus et Shanna pour futures victimes ? J'ai encore besoin d'eux dans ma partie 5 donc c'est pas pour tout de suite !! Pour ta review au chap 23, comme tu dis les Etres Supérieurs ont malgré tout un caractère bien trempé !!

**Diane** : moi aussi je suis en forfait limité !! Mais je me contrôle, surtout mes sœurs, qui pourrait passer leur vie sur Internet, et moi qui paye !! Mais je sais que tu me lis, c'est pas si mal !! Tu n'es pas la seule lectrice silencieuse, tu sais, je suis moi aussi silencieuse sur certaines fics !

**Pascale** : bon, prochaine review de toi le 25 août ? Pas de problème !! Tu me diras ce que tu penses des chapitres que tu as manqués !! Et surtout que tu sauras le nom de l'espionne !! Pour Fumseck, j'y ai pensé seulement quand je l'ai écrit !!

**Shiny** : si tu as des questions n'hésite pas à les poser !!

**Eli **: je ne suis pas à court d'imagination, voilà tout !! Je crois que tu vas apprécier le chap 29 !! Bisous !!

**Roxanne** : oui je sais, on m'a déjà trop souvent traitée de sadique !! Et non, je n'ai pas pris de cours avec JKR, même si j'aimerais bien !!!

**Watery 136** : incurable !! Mais bon, tant mieux si tu aimes ma fic !!

**Blood Countess** : trois heures de lecture pour la saga toute entière ? Eh bien !! Merci pour l'avalanche de compliments, je suis rouge de confusion !! Pour les fautes rarissimes, je dois dire que je relis mon chapitre deux fois au moment de le poster, mais je suis humaine et des fautes peuvent subsister, malgré mon aversion des fautes d'orthographe !! Et pour le vocabulaire… Dico de Synonymes !! Mais sans me vanter, je dois dire que j'ai une bonne syntaxe !! Tu veux une fin drama ? Eh bien la partie 5 ne se termine pas bien, mais pas mal non plus !! En fait, elle laissera la place à énormément d'imagination de la part des lecteurs !! Oui, j'ai lu le tome 5 en anglais, et je dois dire que Sirius a peut-être un peu exagéré contre Severus. Mais je les aime tous les deux quand même !! Moi devenir écrivain ? C'est mon rêve !! Mais je crois qu'il ne se réalisera jamais hélas !! L'espoir fait vivre !! Bisous !!

**Liv** : ma chérie, tu vas encore attendre pour l'espion !! C'est au chap 29 !! Et la toute dernière ligne !! Je vais me faire assassiner !! Shanna redevient Auror, mais tu as lu ses raisons… Enfin tu verras bien !! Bisous !!

**Sanou **: le site a dû boguer encore une fois !! Bref, je suis sadique, oui, et non, tu ne sauras rien !! C'est le chap 29, un point c'est tout !! J'adore vous torturer jusqu'à l'impatience !!

**Clem Potter** : pourquoi le Havre ? La définition d'un havre en général, c'est un lieu calme et de repos où on vient se ressourcer. Comme je voulais un lieu pour mes héros, j'ai créé cette Salle, et je l'ai appelée le Havre, tout simplement !!


	26. Serpentard contre Professeurs

            Bonjour tout le monde !! Pour ceux qui vivent en France, vous me direz que j'ai du courage d'allumer mon ordi par cette chaleur, mais je le fais pour vous !! Si seulement il pouvait pleuvoir un peu !! Sinon, place au chap 26 qui relate la rencontre Serpentard-Professeurs !! J'espère que vous aimerez !! Et sinon, je m'amuse follement de vous voir vous emmêler avec l'identité de l'espionne !! Bisous tout le monde et bonne lecture !!

            **Chapitre 26 : Serpentard contre Professeurs**

            La Destructrice marchait de long en large. Elle était furieuse, et malgré les nouvelles rassurantes, elle ne se calmait pas. Marcus Adams la regardait sans rien dire. Un Sorcier Noir frappa. Il entra sans attendre la réponse.

- Ayers Kerns est tombée cette nuit. Les professeurs ont été tués, ainsi que 103 élèves.

- Et les survivants ?

- Ils sont en état de choc, et tous blessés.

- Bien. J'ai une autre cible. Le Ministère anglais. Organisez une attaque et tuez le plus d'Aurors possible. Potter et Rogue ont besoin de savoir à qui ils s'en prennent.

            Le Sorcier hocha la tête et se retira.

- Etait-ce une bonne idée de s'en prendre à l'école de magie australienne ?

- Cette école a refusé mon transfert après Poudlard. Et puis, cela fera toujours des sorciers en moins contre nous. Etes-vous sûr de vous sentir mieux Marcus ?

- Je vous dis que oui. Mais merci de vous préoccuper de moi.

- Ce n'est pas désintéressé. J'ai besoin de vos aptitudes magiques.

- Je le savais. Y a-t-il quelque chose de nouveau du côté de Poudlard ?

- Malefoy a déniché des livres dangereux contre nous, révéla la Sorcière.

            Adams fronça les sourcils.

- Quelle sorte ?

- Magie noire sans baguette, et magie antique.

- Bon sang ! D'où les sort-il ? Le Ministère avait pourtant confisqué les biens des Malefoy après l'arrestation de Lucius ! Je m'étais assuré personnellement de cette confiscation !

- Je sais Marcus, vous me l'avez déjà dit. Mais la question n'est pas là. Ils deviennent de plus en plus dangereux pour nous. Trois Sorciers-Mages dont un qui combine la magie noire à celle de Merlin. La Magie Antique peut les arrêter mais vous êtes encore trop faible. Malefoy vous a bien secoué.

- Il m'a pris par surprise.

            La Sorcière secoua la tête.

- Vous êtes trop sûr de vous, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Au fait, comment va votre fils ?

- Rebelle. Il ne s'intéresse nullement à la Magie Noire, et pourtant, il veut la puissance et le pouvoir.

- Ambitieux. . . Un parfait Serpentard. Quel dommage qu'il se soit fait expulser de Poudlard, il aurait fait un bon informateur.

- Pas sûr. Personne ne fait confiance à un Serpentard. Alors que votre informatrice. . .

- Elle est bien placée certes. Et insoupçonnable. Et elle sait ce qui l'attend si elle s'amusait à me trahir.

- Ne la sous-estimez pas. Elle est fortement attachée à ce groupe de Sorciers casse-pieds.

- Je sais, Marcus, je sais. Savez-vous pourquoi j'ai donné l'ordre d'attaquer les Aurors ?

- Dites toujours.

- J'ai appris que Shanna Black, la femme de Sirius Black a décidé de reprendre son emploi d'Auror parce que la pauvre se sentait inutile.

- Vous voulez toucher nos ennemis à travers cet agneau égaré ?

- Exactement !

            La bonne humeur régnait au château malgré des nouvelles peu rassurantes. L'école de magie australienne, Ayers Kerns, avait été détruite une semaine après l'affrontement. On déplorait un grand nombre de victimes, mais comme le déclarait Hermione avec philosophie :

- On n'aurait pas pu l'empêcher de toute façon. Elle l'a fait pour se venger de l'humiliation subie l'autre jour.

            Et bien entendu, Hermione avait raison. Les jours s'écoulaient, rythmés par les cours, les examens, les recherches, les entraînements magiques et de Quidditch. Shanna avait fait un bref séjour à Poudlard après la réception du parchemin d'Harry. Elle était directement allée le voir à son bureau.

- Harry. . .

- Shanna ! Alors comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Je suis contente d'avoir retrouvé mes collègues après tellement de temps. J'ai repris de l'entraînement, et j'ai constaté que je n'ai pas perdu mes vieux réflexes. D'ici quelques jours, je serais rendue à mon ancien niveau. Mais je viens te voir à propos de ta lettre.

- Concernant le match. Ecoute, il est dans 15 jours, et je ne peux pas trouver un bon remplaçant en aussi peu de temps et. . .

- Tu me demandes de laisser tomber les Aurors pour un match de Quidditch ?

- Juste pour un jour ! J'ai besoin de toi Shanna !

- Harry ! Tu es vraiment puéril ! Tu penses au Quidditch alors que nous sommes en guerre !

- Shanna ! Du temps de Voldemort, c'était pareil ! Malgré sa présence. . .

- C'est différent ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Voldemort a été réduit à l'état de larve par un bébé de un an !

- Je connais l'histoire, merci ! répliqua Harry.

            Sirius arriva dans le bureau, suivi par Artémis. Celle-ci se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

- Maman ! Tu es de retour ! Papa a dit que tu jouerais au match contre Serpentard. C'est vrai ?

            Shanna fusilla son mari et Harry du regard. Sirius prit un air innocent.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi !

- Sirius Charles Black et Harry James Potter ! Vous devriez avoir honte de vous servir d'Artémis pour arriver à vos fins !

            Sirius ne protesta pas, mais échangea un regard complice avec Harry.

- Maman, reprit Artémis, une nuance d'inquiétude dans le regard, tu vas jouer n'est-ce pas ?

            Shanna vit le regard suppliant de son mari et d'Harry. Puis elle éclata de rire.

- Bon c'est d'accord. Je reviendrais spécialement pour ce match, puisque vous y tenez tant.

- Merci Shanna, soupira Harry de soulagement.

- Je n'ai jamais su résister au regard suppliant de Sirius, répliqua Shanna.

            Sirius sourit et enlaça Shanna, Artémis entre eux. Shanna lui manquait énormément, mais il se taisait pour ne pas la faire culpabiliser. Et ce match avec eux lui ferait un bon souvenir à chérir.

            Drake ne s'entraînait pas aussi souvent que ses sœurs, pour développer son potentiel car il se concentrait surtout sur son prochain match contre les Professeurs. Toute l'équipe était nerveuse, et le capitaine Michael Kalvin sentait que son équipe n'était pas prête. Un soir, au Havre, Melody interrogea son frère.

- Drake, explique-moi une chose.

- Quoi ?

- Ça fait cinq ans que Serpentard remporte la coupe de Quidditch ?

- Six ans cette année. Et à chaque fois contre Gryffondor.

- Et vous n'êtes toujours pas prêts à affronter les Profs ?

- Et bien, d'après Mike et Emma, Black et Rogue sont de vraies brutes, les Poursuiveuses ont des tirs redoutables, Malefoy est comparable à un mur de briques et Papa est une véritable fusée ! Mon prédécesseur n'a jamais réussi à le battre !

            Melody eut un sourire ironique.

- L'équipe des Profs reste invaincue on dirait. Tu as peur Drake ?

- Jamais de la vie ! Je suis plutôt stimulé de devoir affronter Papa !

- En tout cas, intervint Callista, essayez de ne pas trop amocher mon père.

- Idem pour Sirius.

- On essaiera. Rogue et Black ont été surnommés : les Maniaques de la Batte. Et puis, pour une fois qu'on peut envoyer des Cognards à la tête des Profs, on va se gêner tiens !

            Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire.

            Deux semaines passèrent et le jour du match arriva enfin. Shanna était revenue la veille au soir et avait passé la nuit dans sa chambre. Pour l'occasion, Ginny et Harry avaient fait venir de Londres leurs trois enfants, Brian, Meagan et Kylie. Brian souhaita bonne chance à Drake et reporta son attention sur Callista.

- Je suis au courant pour ton père.

            Callista était surprise.

- Qui t'a mis au courant ?

- Personne. Papa et Maman parlent souvent de toi à la maison quand Papa rentre. Difficile de ne pas comprendre.

            Callista soupira. Brian était parfois d'une intelligence déconcertante.

- Alors qui est-ce ? pressa Brian.

- Tu vois l'homme à côté d'Oncle Drago ? Il s'appelle Severus Rogue, professeur de Potions et Directeur de Serpentard. Et accessoirement, ton futur Professeur.

            Brian l'observa et fit la grimace.

- Vous n'avez aucune ressemblance !

- Tu es bien la première personne à me dire ça ! Tout le monde s'accorde a me dire le contraire. N'est-ce pas Melody ?

- C'est clair. Brian, tu ne vois vraiment pas la ressemblance ?

- Non.

- Attends de les voir côte-à-côte.

            Severus était parfaitement conscient de l'attention que lui portait le jeune Potter. Il décida de satisfaire sa curiosité. Il se leva et s'approcha du petit groupe.

- Quand on parle du loup, murmura Callista.

            Elle sourit à son père.

- Salut Papa ! Voici Brian, il a 9 ans et entrera à Poudlard dans deux ans.

- Ainsi c'est vous le père de Callista. Elle vous a toujours cru mort. Comment se fait-il que. . .

- Brian, coupa Callista. Ce n'est pas le moment.

            Severus sourit.

- Futur Gryffondor à ce que je vois.

- Papa, je t'en prie, murmura Callista en comprenant les intentions de son père.

            Il était connu que Severus Rogue détestât les Gryffondors. Mis à part sa fille.

            Un brouhaha soudain s'éleva. Harry venait de se lever.

- Je tiens à souhaiter bonne chance aux Serpentards qui risquent, comme les années précédentes, de se prendre une raclée. . .

- N'en soyez pas si sûr, Professeur Potter, intervint Michael. Cette année nous avons un nouvel attrapeur. . .

- Justement Kalvin, coupa Harry avec un sourire. Je connais mon fils, et j'ai déjà vu sa façon de jouer. Vous n'avez aucune chance.

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! s'écria Drake.

- Et bien dans ce cas, qu'attendons-nous pour aller nous préparer ? répliqua Harry.

            Sur ce, les membres des deux équipes quittèrent la Grande Salle et Callista souhaita bonne chance à son père, tandis que le reste des élèves gagnaient les tribunes.

            Greg Thrace, capitaine de Gryffondor fut chargé d'arbitrer les match, tandis que Jasmine avait accepté de commenter le match.

- Bon, OK, vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire, dit Harry. Shanna, Parvati et Padma, comme d'habitude, vous foncez dès le début. Severus, Sirius, ne visez pas trop Drake. . .

            Severus et Sirius sourirent ironiquement.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ton fils ? demanda Sirius.

- Comme toi tu t'inquiéterais pour Artémis, répliqua Harry, piqué au vif.

- Dans ce cas, débrouille-toi pour attraper rapidement le Vif, rétorqua Severus.

- Drago, comme d'habitude, tu fais de ton mieux, conclut Harry en ignorant Severus.

- De toute manière, dit Drago, nous les avons déjà vaincus, et cette année, il n'y a que Drake qui soit nouveau. Nous ne devrions pas avoir beaucoup de mal à les battre.

- Bon alors, bonne chance tout le monde.

            Au même moment, dans les vestiaires de Serpentard. . . 

- Bon, comme d'habitude, Mark, Eddy et Emma, vous faites attention aux Cognards de Black et Rogue, mais Franck et moi ferons l'impossible pour qu'ils ne vous gênent pas. Sophia, fait attention aux enchaînements des sœurs Patil. Et toi, Drake, méfie-toi de ton père.

- Je sais Mike. Mais il n'osera pas me faire de coup tordu. Sinon, il aura à s'expliquer avec ma mère, et là, ça risque de faire mal.

- Bon alors, vive Serpentard et en avant !

            Les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain sous les acclamations des élèves. Jasmine commença ses commentaires.

- Voici nos deux équipes ! D'un côté, les gagnants de la coupe, Serpentard, où nous retrouvons les trois Poursuiveurs Emma Philips, Eddy Bride et Mark Smithson, les deux Batteurs, Michael Kalvin, Capitaine et Franck Nolan, la Gardienne Sophia McDouglas, et leur talentueux Attrapeur Drake Potter. Contre eux, on trouve l'équipe des Professeurs, invaincue à ce jour ! Il y a notamment les trois Poursuiveuses Shanna Black, Parvati et Padma Patil, les deux Batteurs, Sirius Black et Severus Rogue, le Gardien Drago Malefoy et leur Capitaine et Attrapeur Harry Potter. Je rappelle notamment que les deux Attrapeurs sont père et fils, ce qui fait qu'il est impossible de déterminer qui va gagner. Drake Potter a déjà prouvé qu'il était un excellent attrapeur face à sa jeune sœur, mais fera-t-il le poids contre son père ?

            A ces mots, Drake fusilla Jasmine du regard qui lui fit un grand sourire innocent. Dans les gradins, Melody était écroulée de rire.

- Jasmine a une langue acérée, constata Callista.

- Qui l'eût cru ? hoqueta Melody.

            Greg libéra les deux Cognards et le Vif d'Or. Harry et Michael se serrèrent la main et Greg lança le Souafle. Le match débutait.

            Shanna s'empara immédiatement de la balle rouge et fonça vers les buts adverses, escortée de ses deux équipières.

- Black lance tout de suite l'attaque. Elle est suivie par les sœurs Patil. Serpentard n'a pas l'air de réagir. Ah, un Cognard vient de frôler Black qui passe à Parvati qui commence une série de passes avec sa sœur. . . ce qui désoriente complètement McDouglas et qui laisse passer un tir ! Les Profs mènent déjà 10 à 0 à quelques secondes du début. ?

            Drake soupira. Il n'y avait rien à dire, les Profs étaient vraiment redoutables.

- Philips récupère le Souafle, série de passes avec ses deux équipiers. Ils se rapprochent dangereusement de Malefoy. . . Et ils. . . non le tir est arrêté. Malefoy repasse la balle à Black qui contre-attaque ! Elle passe à Parvati. . . non, intercepté par Bride qui repart en sens inverse. Non, un Cognard lui fait perdre le Souafle, repris par Smithson. Un autre Cognard. . . Rogue est déchaîné aujourd'hui !

            Cette remarque provoqua le fou rire des élèves. Severus se retint d'envoyer un Cognard à la tête de Jasmine. Depuis des années, Harry avait pris l'habitude de nommer arbitre et commentateur des membres de l'équipe finaliste perdante. Et bien sûr, comme c'était toujours Gryffondor, ils ne se gênaient pas pour se venger du Professeur de Potions.

            Drago ne laissait passer aucune balle. Les Professeurs menaient à 40-0. Les Poursuiveurs de Serpentard perdaient souvent le Souafle à cause des Cognards envoyés par Sirius et Severus, et même les deux Batteurs adverses n'arrivaient pas à les contenir. La Gardienne McDouglas avait toutes les peines du monde à parer les tirs fulgurants des trois Poursuiveuses.

            Drake scrutait le terrain dans l'espoir de trouver le Vif d'Or et sauver le score, mais rien. Il surveillait son père du coin de l'œil, mais Harry ne voyait rien non plus. Harry devinait, amusé, les pensées de son fils et pensa un moment à le laisser gagner. Mais Drake ne lui pardonnerait pas cette trahison. Donc Drake perdra. . . surtout si Harry se décidait à exécuter la feinte de Wronski. Drake avait beau être extrêmement intelligent en cours, Melody était meilleure que lui quand il s'agissait de réflexion et de stratégie. Harry connaissait ses enfants. Si Melody était en face de lui, il craindrait pour la victoire. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment Melody avait pu perdre face à Drake.

- Les Professeurs mènent 90 à 10 ! Serpentard n'a pas l'air de se réveiller. . . à moins que les Profs ne soient trop forts ? Oh. . . Kalvin et Nolan s'énervent. . . Aïe ! Rogue vient de se prendre un Cognard dans le ventre !

            Callista avait bondi.

- Papa !

            Severus, sur son balai, se redressa, furieux.

- Tu vas me le payer, Nolan !

            Celui-ci faillit se recevoir un Cognard en pleine tête, mais il s'écarta à temps.

- Espèce de meurtrier ! cria-t-il à Severus.

- Quel dommage que le Professeur Potter, notre bien-aimé Directeur, ait interdit à ses collègues d'enlever des points pendant les matches, avait repris Jasmine. Parce que Nolan aurait fait perdre la totalité des points de sa Maison dans le cas contraire !

            Harry vit un éclair doré au pied des buts de Serpentard. Drake n'avait encore rien remarqué. Harry fonça dans la direction opposée, aussitôt suivi par Drake. Il fit un piqué vers le sol, mais Drake ne voyait rien, il cherchait juste à rattraper son père et se mettre à son niveau. Quand, à quelques centimètres du sol, Harry redressa son balai et fonça en direction du Vif d'Or, Drake ne comprit pas tout de suite et ne redressa pas tout de suite. Quand il s'aperçut de son erreur, il tenta de rectifier sa trajectoire, mais il s'écrasa violemment dans l'herbe et glissa sur plusieurs mètres, tandis que Harry saisissait le Vif.

- Et les Profs l'emportent encore une fois 260 à 10 contre Serpentard ! Les habitudes ont la vie dure !!

            Drake s'était relevé. Harry se dirigea vers lui.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop j'espère.

- Jolie feinte Papa. Et bien joué. Je t'aurai l'année prochaine.

            Harry sourit.

- N'oublie pas Melody.

- Harry James Potter !

            Harry blêmit mais fit face à Ginny.

- Oui, mon trésor ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire cette feinte ? Drake aurait pu être grièvement blessé ! Non mais franchement ! Tu es inconscient ! Drake, mon chéri. . .

- Ça va Maman, je vais bien.

            Ginny lança un regard assassin à Harry qui signifiait : « tu verras quand on sera seuls », mais Harry se contenta de lui sourire. Melody arriva.

- Bravo Papa, t'as été super !

- Je tiens la promesse que je t'ai faite !

- En effet !

            Callista s'avança vers son père.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète donc pas.

- Mais ce Cognard. . .

- Il en faut plus pour m'assommer.

            Les élèves applaudissaient les Professeurs à tout rompre, et même les Serpentards perdants souriaient.

- Pas trop déçu Kalvin ?

- Non Professeur Potter. Notre défaite est moins humiliante que l'année dernière.

            Harry sourit au souvenir.

- Votre Attrapeur n'était pas une lumière. Il s'est laissé piéger trois fois par ma feinte.

- Et vous avez gagné à 540 à 0, renchérit Michael. Quelle honte pour nous.

- Ne défiez jamais un professeur, Kalvin, conseilla Harry.

            L'ambiance était au beau fixe ce soir-là, et personne ne s'attendait à la nouvelle qui ébranla tout le monde.

**Alors quelle est cette mystérieuse nouvelle à votre avis ? Vous en savez suffisamment je pense pour deviner ce qui se passe ! Quoi qu'il en soit, la tension monte d'un cran dans le prochain chapitre qui s'intitule : Sur le pied de guerre !!**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Luna** : merci !! Tu ne trouves pas mon chap 25 ennuyant, c'est déjà ça, parce que moi je l'ai pas trouvé brillant !! Sinon, tu as aimé le match ?

**Dragon tears 1** : j'ai pas l'intention de lâcher, surtout que je suis en train d'écrire la dernière partie de cette saga !! Bisous !!

**Saphiraorchidée** : non, ta sœur ne m'a pas ennuyée, c'est toi qui a fait de la pub pour ma fic ? Si c'est le cas, je te remercie !! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chap !! Bisous !!

**Roxanne** : mon pseudo à moi n'a pas changé, je suis plutôt contente et soulagée !! Sinon, ton message a été entendu, voici la suite !!

**Nuage d'Automne** : ton raisonnement se tient. Mais Hermione ? Elle est fantôme d'accord, mais trahir ses amis ? Tu le penses vraiment ? Quant à Ginny, qui sait ? Je suis énervante, je sais, mais je ne vais rien te dire. Oh, j'aime bien lire vos raisonnements, ça ne m'énerve pas le moins du monde, puisque c'est moi qui vous ai demandé ce qu'en pensaient les lecteurs !! Mais c'est vrai qu'il vous faudra attendre le chap 29 !! Je ne crois pas que Sherlock Holmes et Hercule Poirot soient capables de démêler mes fils de l'intrigue… Enfin peut-être que si !! Et je te rassure, je n'ai absolument aucune envie de te dévoiler l'identité de l'espionne !! Pour le moment, seules mes sœurs, et mes amis qui lisent les chap en avance pour correction le connaissent !! Patience, et à la prochaine !!

**Serafina Pekkala** : merci !! Cho serait trop évident, tu penses ? Tu verras bien ce qui se passe par la suite !!Bisous !!

**Loumiolla** : pas grave si tu ne m'as pas reviewé avant !! L'important c'est que tu lises ma fic et qu'elle te plaise toujours autant !! J'ai remanié un peu les personnages à ma sauce, mais la décision de faire mourir Hermione n'a pas été facile à prendre, je peux te l'assurer !! Sinon, oui, devenir écrivain est un rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais je le crains. J'ai quelques histoires à moi, indépendantes, mais seules mes sœurs les ont lues, je ne me sens pas le courage de les publier sur le site !! Un jour peut-être. Fin dramatique ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être. . .

**Valeria Granger** : oui, je sais, j'ai bien aimé le plaidoyer de Drago moi aussi !! Et pour l'identité de l'espion, c'est le chap 29 !! Patience !! Bisous !

**Blue angel** : merci de ton review par mail !! Euh, pas que ça me gêne, mais tu ne peux vraiment pas mettre une review sur le site ? C'est ton ordi qui bogue ?

**Kyzara** : en effet, Cho ou Diana… C'est vers elles que vont tes soupçons ? C'est bien, tu as de la suite dans tes idées !! Sinon, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !!

**Kyarah **: eh bien Shiny, je crois que tu n'as pas aimé le changement de ton pseudo !! Bon, le match t'a plu, je pense !! Bisous !! Et mets-moi vite la suite de Deux Fins !!

**Sanou** : je t'énerve hein ? Tant pis pour toi, je suis intraitable !! Il n'y a pas vraiment de combat dans les prochains chapitres, du moins ceux qui restent !! Et pour l'entraînement, c'est pour la suite aussi !! Oh, les orages violents en France, c'est plutôt de violentes averses qui durent 5 minutes, mais c'est suffisant pour griller un modem !! Et là, on frôle les 40 degrés, donc je ne manque pas de soleil je te le garantis !! Si bien qu'à force de traverser le parking de l'entreprise pour aller travailler, je me suis fait bronzer en même temps !! Pas la peine d'aller sur la plage !! Bisous et bonnes vacances !!

**Ryan** : merci !!

**Harriette Potter** : ah oui, je suis allée lire ton mini-chapitre basé sur ton rêve. Euh, c'est succinct, et plutôt court, et je n'imagine pas bien la scène, mais c'est prometteur !! Au fait, la mise en page de ton chapitre ne facilite pas la lecture et la compréhension. Saute une ligne entre chaque paragraphe, sinon tout se colle, et tu connais le résultat !! Sinon, je serais ravie de lire ton autre fic, si tu l'as publiée, et surtout si j'ai le temps !!

**Lexyann** : j'ai pas reçu ta review, c'est pour ça !! Je mets toujours un point d'honneur à répondre à toutes les reviews qui me parviennent !! Même celles qui font un mot !! Tu trouves que je ne mets pas assez d'humour ? T'es exigeante dis-moi !! Et pourtant, je peux t'assurer que je fais de mon mieux !! Le match va alléger un peu l'atmosphère, je pense. Et puis les disputes des personnages dans les prochains chapitres sont plutôt amusants pour moi, même si c'est sur fond de situation grave !! Et encore désolée pour ta review qui a disparu !!


	27. Sur le pied de guerre

            Bonjour tout le monde !! Voici enfin le chapitre 27 avec la nouvelle horrible !! Il ne reste plus que trois chapitres avant la fin de cette quatrième partie !! Bonne lecture !!

            Je me permets de me faire un peu de pub : j'ai mis une nouvelle fic sur le site qui s'appelle **Escapade à Lyon**. C'est un petit délire à ma façon qui me met en scène avec mes sœurs !! A prendre au dixième degré, mais si vous voulez rire un peu…

            **Chapitre 27 : Sur le pied de guerre**

            La Grande Salle résonnait des cris joyeux des élèves. Les examens étaient terminés, et tous rentraient chez eux par le Poudlard Express le lendemain. Tous ? Pas exactement. Callista, Melody et Drake restaient au Collège avec leurs famille pour continuer leur entraînement avec Lara.

            La plupart des élèves parlaient du match qui avait opposé Serpentard et les Professeurs et Drake avait admis qu'il avait quelque peu sous-estimé son père.

            L'arrivée d'une vingtaine de hiboux suscita une certaine surprise. Le courrier n'arrivait jamais le soir, et encore moins la veille où les élèves devaient repartir. Shanna reconnut quelques hiboux du Ministère quand un grand-duc se posa devant elle. Elle détacha la lettre, brisa le sceau, et blêmit. A tel point que Sirius s'inquiéta.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

            Des cris et des sanglots commencèrent à s'élever dans la Grande Salle. Harry fronça les sourcils et saisit la lettre que Shanna venait de recevoir. Il étouffa un juron. Sirius se pencha par-dessus son épaule et pâlit. Peu à peu, le bruit se répandit dans la Salle. Dans le courant de l'après-midi, une cinquantaine de Sorciers Noirs avaient fait irruption au Ministère et s'étaient attaqués à tous les Aurors présents. La lettre que Shanna avait reçue émanait du Ministre Wilson. Il y avait 63 Aurors qui avaient perdu la vie durant cette attaque, et il ordonnait à Shanna de rester à Poudlard afin d'aider les Sorciers-Mages contre Destruction. Parmi les Aurors décédés, plusieurs étaient parents des élèves de Poudlard. Harry se leva, consterné par cette nouvelle.

- Je demanderai une minute de silence en l'honneur des courageux Aurors morts aujourd'hui. Je jure qu'ils seront vengés par le sang de cette Destructrice.

            Le silence tomba, perturbé par quelques reniflements et sanglots. A la fin de la minute de silence, Alex Graves, un Gryffondor de Première Année se leva. Il était très pâle et se retenait de pleurer.

- Professeur Potter, j'ai une faveur à vous demander.

- Laquelle ?

- Puis-je rester ici durant l'été ?

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Mes parents. . . sont tous les deux morts. . . et je n'ai pas d'autre famille.

            Harry réfléchit un instant.

- Je vois. . . Qui est dans le même cas ?

            Deux autres élèves, un Serdaigle et une Pouffsouffle se levèrent. Harry hocha la tête.

- OK. Tous les trois, vous ne partirez pas demain, en attendant que je trouve une solution.

            Le dîner se termina dans une ambiance triste. Alex, le plaisantin des Gryffondors avait perdu son sourire et personne ne semblait en mesure de pouvoir le réconforter. Mais le fait d'avoir perdu ses parents en une soirée était une épreuve plus que douloureuse. Alex n'était pas le seul à être devenu orphelin en une soirée.

            Le retour dans la Salle Commune fut silencieux, mais soudain Jasmine rompit le silence.

- Ecoutez-moi tous ! La plupart d'entre nous ont perdu des êtres chers ce soir. Moi-même, je viens d'apprendre que mon frère qui venait de devenir apprenti-Auror a été lâchement assassiné. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se laisser aller au chagrin. Je fais confiance aux Professeurs Potter, Rogue et Malefoy pour nous débarrasser de cette sorcière maléfique. Je te soutiendrais si je pouvais. Alex, le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner. A mon retour en septembre prochain, je veux que tu aies retrouvé ton sourire. Callista, Melody, je compte sur vous deux ainsi que votre frère pour faire des progrès dans la magie de haut niveau.

- Compte sur nous Jasmine, répondit Melody. Je transmettrai à mon père ce que tu viens de dire.

- Merci.

            Jasmine remonta précipitamment dans son dortoir, car ses larmes menaçaient de se remettre à couler.

            Shanna était incapable de se calmer. Ils se trouvaient tous dans la Salle Commune des Professeurs, et même Alix, Eléa et Alwyn semblaient ébranlées par le meurtre des Aurors. Hermione, qui réfléchissait depuis un moment, prit la parole.

- Il y a bien un traître parmi nous. Il a informé la Destructrice que Shanna était redevenue Auror, et elle a ainsi espéré nous atteindre à travers le meurtre de Shanna. Seulement, elle n'a pas pu savoir que Shanna serait ici, le jour fatidique, parce que Harry n'a pas mis tout le monde au courant pour le Quidditch.

- Hermione a raison, dit Harry. Seuls Sirius, Artémis et moi-même le savions.

- A moins que. . . murmura Drago.

- A moins que quoi ? demanda Diana.

- J'ai une autre hypothèse mais si je l'expose, Shanna risque de m'étrangler.

- Dis toujours, dit Shanna. Je te promets de me retenir.

- Tu pourrais être l'espionne, lâcha Drago.

            Shanna pâlit, mais serra les poings et resta immobile.

- Expose ta théorie, dit-elle.

- Supposons que tu es la traîtresse. Tu annonces à l'autre folle que tu reprends tes fonctions d'Auror, mais aussi que tu ne seras pas présente au Ministère aujourd'hui. Cela permet à la Destructrice d'attaquer les Aurors, et à toi de rester en vie. De même, tu es bien placée pour communiquer des renseignements sur nos barrières de défenses et toutes nos stratégies.

- Sur ce point, Drago, tout le monde peut en dire autant, objecta Severus.

- Je le reconnais.

- Shanna est innocente, intervint Eléa. Sa réaction quand elle a appris la nouvelle n'était pas feinte. Je peux le certifier.

- Merci Eléa, murmura Shanna.

- Il est extrêmement difficile de déterminer qui est l'espion parmi nous, reprit Eléa.

- Il y a un problème dans votre raisonnement Fée Eléa, coupa Drago. Shanna a dit à la Sorcière qu'elle ne serait pas au Ministère. Mais la Sorcière aurait très bien pu cacher son projet, ce que expliquerait la réaction.

- Dis plutôt que tu as quelque chose contre moi, dit nerveusement Shanna.

- Shanna, comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'une simple théorie.

- Mais parfaitement plausible, objecta Shanna.

- Alors dis-le nous franchement : es-tu oui ou non l'espionne ?

- Non. Et j'accepte de me soumettre au Veritaserum.

            Drago sourit.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Tu viens de prouver ta bonne foi.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve la tienne ? rétorqua Shanna.

- Ça suffit ! s'écria Harry. Si nous commençons à nous soupçonner les uns les autres, ce n'est même pas la peine de continuer la lutte. J'ai du mal à croire que nous avons un espion parmi nous, car nous nous connaissons tous depuis plusieurs années, aussi je trouve cette histoire ridicule. Je pense plutôt que la Destructrice utilise un moyen, n'importe lequel pour connaître nos plans. De toute manière, nous sommes tous trop fatigués pour réfléchir de manière lucide. Demain, les jeunes partiront à l'exception des trois orphelins, et nous pourrons élaborer une stratégie à adopter et demander des renforts si besoin est aux Elfes. Lara, tu continueras à t'occuper de Drake, Melody et Callista. Shanna, tu retourneras au Ministère pour évaluer précisément la situation. Tu n'auras qu'à dire à Wilson que c'est moi qui t'envoie, puisque tu es censée rester ici. Eléa, Alix et Alwyn, vous avertirez vos Reines. Quant au reste, nous continuerons à exercer la Magie Antique.

- Où en êtes-vous ? demanda Hermione.

- Eh bien, c'est difficile à dire sans points de comparaison. Drago nous a déjà appris quelques sortilèges de Magie Noire, et les livres sont très utiles. Nous progressons.

- Je vois. Donc en gros, si je veux me faire une opinion, je n'ai qu'à vous regarder, c'est ça ? résuma Hermione.

- C'est à peu près ça, sourit Harry.

            Sur ces paroles, ils allèrent tous se coucher, en espérant que le lendemain serait un jour meilleur.

            Tous les élèves furent présents de bonne heure dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, le train partant à 10 heures précises. Le problème des trois orphelins se régla tout seul, car ils seraient accueillis dans les familles de leurs amis, Alex Graves passeraient l'été chez Martin Steeves, le Batteur et petit-ami de Jasmine, tout comme le Serdaigle serait chez son ami David Beems, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle et l'élève de Pouffsouffle chez sa meilleure amie. Tout s'arrangeait pour le mieux, constata Harry.

            Après le départ des élèves, Lara, Callista, Melody et Drake restèrent dans la Grande Salle pour continuer l'entraînement physique. Les tables avaient été poussées dans le fond pour laisser toute la place. Shanna était retournée au Ministère, tandis qu'Eléa, Alwyn et Alix rédigeaient leurs rapports dans leurs chambres. Harry, Severus, Sirius, Drago et Hermione se trouvaient dans une pièce isolée du château à cause des sorts de Magie Noire qu'ils lançaient pour s'entraîner. Ginny et Diana rangèrent les salles de classe avec l'aide des Elfes de Maison, ainsi que l'infirmerie et finirent par rejoindre Lara et les trois adolescents dans la Grande Salle. Tous trois ne lançaient que des sorts simples et basiques pour commencer.

- Wingardium Leviosa !

            Melody réussit à soulever un coussin rien qu'en le regardant.

- Bien, Melody, félicita Lara. Drake ?

- Lumos !

            Une petite boule de lumière apparut dans sa main, et Callista l'éteignit en prononçant Nox.

- Vous avez réussi à maîtriser votre potentiel.

- Je vois que nous trois prodiges ont énormément progressé, constata Diana en entrant avec Ginny.

- Merci Tante Diana.

            Lara sourit et reprit.

- Maintenant que les sorts basiques sont maîtrisés, nous allons passer aux sortilèges offensifs et défensifs utiles dans un duel sorcier. L'un de vous trois peut m'en citer quelques-uns ?

- Expelliarmus pour désarmer, commença Callista.

- Incendio pour brûler, continua Melody.

- Reflexio pour renvoyer le sort à l'envoyeur, conclut Drake.

- Oui, approuva Lara. Dans notre cas, l'Expelliarmus sera inutile puisque nos adversaires n'utilisent pas de baguettes. Incendio et Reflexio sont des sorts communs et à la portée de n'importe quel sorcier de premier cycle. Melody, lance l'Incendio avec ta baguette, et Drake contre-le, toujours avec ta baguette.

            Melody s'exécuta et lança un jet de flammes vers Drake, qui le lui retourna. Lara envoya un jet d'eau pour l'éteindre.

- Maintenant, essayez de faire pareil, mais sans baguette.

            Ce qui s'avéra impossible. Melody eut beau répéter la formule à plusieurs reprises, rien n'y fit. Callista et Drake échouèrent eux aussi à invoquer l'Incendio.

- Pourquoi n'y arrivons-nous pas ? demanda Callista.

- C'est simple. Les sorts magiques actifs nécessitent beaucoup plus d'énergie que la lévitation ou le Lumos. Même en arrivant à contrôler votre potentiel magique, il vous faudra énormément d'entraînement pour lancer des sorts offensifs et défensifs. Et je ne parle pas des sorts plus compliqués tels que l'Avalonia ou le Catarax. Mais ce sera fait en temps utile. Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous concentrer sur l'Incendio. Une fois que ce sera fait, le reste viendra très facilement. OK ?

- OK ! répondit Drake.

- Avant de commencer, je peux poser une question ? demanda Melody.

- Bien sûr, dit Lara.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à devenir Professeur ?

            Lara parut surprise.

- Eh bien. . . pas vraiment. Mon père était professeur de Duel à Beauxbâtons, et un Duelliste hors pair, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment aspiré à devenir Professeur. Mon ambition était d'être médecin.

- Tu as parfaitement réussi, sourit Melody. Mais laisse-moi ajouter que tu es une super Prof, patiente et compétente. . .

- Absolument géniale, continua Callista.

- Et nous t'adorons, conclut Drake.

- Merci, tous les trois, vous êtes adorables, sourit Lara, touchée par ces compliments.

            Ils se sourirent tous les quatre.

- Bon, on reprend ? suggéra Lara.

- Ouais !

            Ils ne purent cependant pas continuer. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent soudain, et Lara pâlit en voyant les trois visiteurs. Diana, Ginny et les trois jeunes furent aussi surpris que la jeune Fée. Lara accourut.

- Oh mon Dieu, Adrian, que t'est-il arrivé ?

            Son état était en effet effrayant. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, il avait des hématomes et des contusions sur les bras et le visage, et on pouvait s'en douter sans les voir, sur tout le corps. Du sang séché maculait son visage, une plaie courait de la tempe au menton, sur le côté droit de son visage, et elle n'était plus qu'une blessure rouge qui laisserait une cicatrice. Son arcade sourcilière gauche était ouverte jusqu'à l'os, et sa lèvre était fendue. Il restait impassible, mais une étincelle de joie anima son regard quand il vit Lara. Celle-ci posa sa main sur sa joue gauche, non blessée, mais sale.

- Adrian. . . Par Merlin, que s'est-il passé ?

            Elle le guida jusqu'à une chaise où il s'assit en grimaçant. Diana fit tout de suite apparaître une trousse de secours et s'était mise à le soigner. Personne n'avait accordé un regard aux deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient, mais Callista les fixa quand elle vit qu'Adrian était entre de bonnes mains.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

            Lara se retourna et les fixa, une lueur de colère dans le regard.

- Un Vampire et un Loup-Garou, répondit-elle à leur place. Ce sont eux, et leurs hommes qui ont mis Adrian dans cet état. Si j'avais su qu'il me reviendrait dans cet état, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé partir les retrouver.

            Elle se tourna vers Ginny.

- Je t'en prie, Ginny, peux-tu aller chercher Harry, Eléa, Alwyn et Alix ?

- Bien sûr.

            Ginny passa par la porte du fond de la Grande Salle pour éviter d'avoir à approcher les deux hommes étranges.

- Callista, Melody, Drake, venez par ici.

            Ils obéirent.

- Lara. . . murmura Adrian. Ils ne sont pas dangereux.

            Elle se retourna vers lui vivement.

- Pas dangereux ? Et ce qu'ils t'ont fait, ça s'appelle comment ? Un divertissement ?

- Une épreuve de confiance. Et qui prouve mon appartenance à leur race.

            Lara mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ces méthodes barbares.

- Vous n'avez pas à juger nos méthodes, Mlle Penwood, dit l'un des hommes d'un ton menaçant.

- Ce sera Fée Blue pour vous. Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ?

- Lara ! appela Eléa en arrivant avec Alix et Alwyn.

- Eléa, te voilà enfin.

- Ginny m'a prévenue de nos. . . visiteurs, dit-elle.

            Eléa tressaillit en voyant Adrian.

- Adrian ? Par Scylla. . .

            Eléa regarda les deux hommes et finit par sourire. Un sourire quelque peu forcé.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, et veuillez pardonner l'attitude de Blue. . . Elle est attachée à Adrian. Je suis la Fée Sacrée Eléa, au service de la Reine Scylla.

- Alix, Ange Ouest, au service de la Reine Malicia.

- Alwyn, Amazone pour la Reine Chloé.

- Mon nom est Ténébrus, à la tête des Vampires Maudits.

- Je suis Marlock, à la tête des Loups-Garous Maîtrisés.

- Et moi Harry Potter, directeur de Poudlard, dit Harry en arrivant et qui avait entendu la présentation des deux hommes.

            Il examina les deux créatures. Tous deux étaient vêtus de noir. Ténébrus, le Vampire avait un visage dur, un regard bleu acier et froid ne reflétant aucune émotion, et ses cheveux étaient noirs comme l'ébène et coupés courts. Quant à Marlock, ses cheveux étaient châtains foncés, et longs, attachés avec un ruban noir sur la nuque, et ses yeux ambres, tels ceux des félins, étaient braqués sur Lara, auprès d'Adrian. Son visage était aussi impassible que celui de son compagnon, mais on pouvait deviner sur les deux visages une sorte de. . . sauvagerie, du fait sans doute de leur nature.

            Lara était parfaitement consciente du regard du Loup-Garou qui ne la quittait pas, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, elle était agenouillée devant Adrian et lui avait pris ses mains écorchées et tentait de soulager ses souffrances intérieures tandis que Diana s'occupait de ses blessures apparentes. Harry avait vu l'état d'Adrian, et se demandait comme tout le monde ce qu'il s'était passé durant son voyage.

            Le silence était tombé dans la Grande Salle, personne n'osant prendre la parole. Hermione apparut entre les deux groupes, amusée.

- C'est fou ce que la conversation est intéressante ! Vous comptez vous observer encore longtemps comme ça ? Je permets de rappeler à toutes fins utiles que la Destructrice reste active. Je m'appelle Hermione Rogue, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention des deux hommes.

            Ils se contentèrent d'un signe de tête. Mais personne ne se décida pour autant à parler. Elle soupira.

- D'accord. Adrian, vous êtes le seul capable de débloquer cette situation. Diana, tu as fini ?

- Oui. Adrian, tu auras une cicatrice, je ne peux pas faire mieux.

- Ce n'est rien, Diana, merci.

- De rien.

            Il se leva.

- Bon. Il y a trois semaines je suis allé rechercher les Créatures de la Nuit pour demander leur aide contre la Destructrice. Je suis donc retourné à New York et j'ai repris contact avec mes amis Loups-Garous maîtrisés comme moi, qui faisaient partie du protocole d'expérimentation des cachets Tue-Loup, comme vous le savez. Au bout de quelques jours, j'ai pû entrer en contact avec l'un des Vampires Maudits qui m'a soumis à un véritable interrogatoire sur nos intentions. Ensuite, l'un des Loups-Garous m'a contacté et m'a conduit, yeux bandés, à un lieu secret qui est en fait le QG des Créatures de la Nuit. Là, j'ai rencontré Ténébrus et Marlock. J'ai de nouveau subi un autre interrogatoire. . . Et ils m'ont dit que si je souhaitais leur aide, je devais intégrer leur groupe. J'ai accepté, car je suis après tout un Loup-Garou maîtrisé. Pour ça, j'ai dû passer quelques épreuves. Bref, j'ai réussi. Je suis à présent membre des Créatures de la Nuit. Ils ont accepté de participer à la lutte de manière active, car jusqu'à maintenant, ils ne faisaient qu'observer Destruction et transmettre leurs observations au Peuple des Cieux, les seules personnes avec qui ils traitent. Voilà.

- Quelle folle j'ai été de t'envoyer là-bas, murmura Lara. Milo aurait pû. . .

- Réfléchissez, Fée Blue, interrompit Ténébrus. Préférez-vous qu'Adrian soit mort ? Ces quelques bleus lui garantissent l'aide des Créatures de la Nuit à vie dès qu'il en aura besoin, et pour l'instant, vous avez besoin de nous contre la Destructrice.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir soigné vous-mêmes ? Adrian est blessé, et il. . . 

- Il a refusé de perdre plus de temps. Dès que nous avons décrété qu'il est membre, il a tenu à partir. Ce matin-même.

- J'aurais préféré me passer de votre aide si j'avais su. . .

- Lara ! coupa Eléa. Ce n'est pas à toi de juger. . .

- Mais Eléa. . .

- Ça sufit Fée Blue ! reprit Eléa d'un ton sec. Je suis votre supérieure, et je ne tolérerai pas que vous discutiez mes ordres !

            Le regard de Lara flamboya. Elle ne remettait pas en cause l'autorité d'Eléa, elle ne se permettrait jamais, mais ces Créatures de la Nuit ne lui inspiraient aucune confiance.

- Très bien, Fée Eléa ! Callista, Melody, Drake, allons au Havre continuer notre entraînement, on n'a visiblement plus besoin de nous ici !

            Elle quitta la Salle d'un pas rageur, suivie des trois jeunes gens. Eléa secoua la tête et s'adressa aux deux Créatures.

- Je suis désolée pour Blue. Elle n'est pas si indisciplinée en temps normal.

- Il faut dire qu'en temps normal, son fiancé n'est pas amoché par des Créatures de la Nuit, intervint Alix avec un sourire. Bon, si nous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais terminer mon rapport à ma Reine. Je dois inclure les nouveaux événements, expliqua-t-elle en regardant Ténébrus et Marlock.

- Moi de même, dit Alwyn.

            Eléa acquiesça.

- Bien, dit Harry. Allons dans mon bureau, nous vous mettrons au courant des événements. Adrian, vous venez avec nous ?

            Celui-ci mourait d'envie de retrouver Lara, mais il acquiesça. La Destructrice était prioritaire.

            Harry résuma la situation aux deux hommes. Ceux-ci étaient soucieux.

- Destruction est présente sur tout le globe terrestre d'après nos enquêtes, dit Marlock. Et la Destructrice elle-même est plus que redoutable.

- L'attaque des Aurors l'a bien prouvé, dit Drago. A mon avis, même la Magie Noire combinée à la Magie Antique ne suffira pas. Nous sommes inexpérimentés.

- De plus, elle ne craint pas la Magie de Merlin. Ses corbeaux lui font un bouclier. Elle est invulnérable, ajouta Severus.

            A ce moment, on frappa et Shanna pénétra dans le bureau sans attendre la réponse.

- Shanna ? dit Sirius. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Figure-toi que Wilson m'a ordonné de revenir ici comme il me l'avait déjà dit dans la lettre. Les Sorciers Noirs ont fait un véritable carnage hier. Beaucoup de personnes qui se sont trouvées là au même moment se sont fait tuer. Inutile de dire que la panique règne à Londres parmi les Sorciers.

- Nous sommes au courant, répondit Harry. Mais laisse-moi te présenter nos deux nouveaux alliés : Ténébrus des Vampires, et Marlock des Loups-Garous.

            Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Shanna.

- Marlock. . . Quelle surprise ! Vous êtes devenu chef des Loups-Garous finalement ?

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Sirius.

- Oui, répondit Marlock. Shanna Glory, l'apprentie Auror qui m'a laissé la vie sauve alors que je n'étais pas encore maîtrisé.

- Shanna Black, rectifia Shanna. Sirius est mon mari. Et je suis Auror à part entière maintenant. Vous avez réussi à vous maîtriser. Je suis contente pour vous. A l'époque, je chassais les Loups-Garous non maîtrisés avec Margaret, ma tutrice. Un soir, je suis tombée sur Marlock, et j'ai été incapable de le tuer. Je l'ai laissé partir. Inutile de dire que Margaret a été furieuse.

- Quelle coïncidence que vous soyiez ici.

- En effet, mais je suis contente de vous revoir. Bienvenue à Poudlard. Adrian ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Vous me la raconterez plus tard. Bref. . . Wilson m'a chargée de te dire, Harry, de ne plus compter sur les Aurors. Ils sont tous en état de choc, et beaucoup sont grièvement blessés. 

- Je m'en doute. La Gazette a consacré son numéro d'aujourd'hui à cette tragédie.

- De toute manière, des Humains ne pourraient rien y faire, dit Ténébrus. La Magie Antique élève cette Sorcière au niveau des Créatures Surnaturelles, au même rang que nous les Créatures de la Nuit, le Peuple des Cieux, les Fées, les Anges, les Amazones et les Sorciers-Mages. Des Aurors risquent de se faire tuer. Et nous gêner pendant le combat.

            Shanna s'emporta.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre les Aurors ? Après l'Amazone, voici que le Vampire s'y met !

- C'est la vérité, répliqua Ténébrus.

- Ténébrus, tu as tort, intervint Marlock. Shanna est plus compétente que tu ne le crois. Elle sera utile contre la Destructrice.

- Si tu le dis.

- J'en suis persuadé.

            Shanna le remercia d'un sourire.

- Bon, il reste une demi-heure avant le déjeuner, dit Harry. Ténébrus, Marlock, vous restez parmi nous ?

- Avons-nous le choix ? rétorqua Ténébrus.

- En effet, sourit Harry. Je vous fais visiter un peu le château, et je vous montre vos chambres. On se retrouve tous dans la Grande Salle.

            Lara n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis leur arrivée au Havre. Callista, Melody et Drake la contemplaient, inquiets.

- Lara ?

- Oui, Callista ?

- Tu vas bien ?

- Parfaitement bien. . . Non, en fait rien ne va ! Cette Destructrice me tape de plus en plus sur les nerfs. J'en ai assez ! Et Adrian. . .

- Il est un peu blessé, mais il va. . .

- Un peu ? Oh Callista. . . On voit que tu n'as jamais été amoureuse. . . Tu te souviens quand ton père s'est effondré ? A cause de sa Marque ?

            Callista frissonna à ce souvenir.

- Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie.

- Je ressens la même chose pour Adrian. Je ne supporte pas de le voir souffrir. Je l'aime tellement. . . 

- Ravi de voir que tu m'aimes.

            Lara se retourna vivement. Adrian était entré sans bruit dans son dos.

- Tu as réussi à me surprendre. . .

            Elle eut les larmes aux yeux et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Et tu reviens dans cet état. . .

- Dans quelques jours, je ne sentirais plus rien. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de te jeter ainsi à mon cou. . .

- Chut, tais-toi. Laisse-moi faire.

            Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux, et Lara apaisa toutes ses blessures, et quelques-unes se refermèrent. Puis elle s'écarta un peu de lui, assez pour croiser son regard.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, je te remercie.

            Elle suivit du doigt ses blessures non refermées sur le visage.

- Tu en garderas des cicatrices.

- Peu m'importe. Tu es plus importante à mes yeux que mes blessures.

            Ils entendirent un soupir et se retournèrent. Les trois adolescents les regardaient, amusés. Lara rougit, elle les avait complètement oubliés.

- Vous êtes si mignon tous les deux ! s'exclama Melody.

- Surtout Lara, ne le laisse pas t'échapper, conseilla Callista.

- Le Professeur Campbell est encore plus sexy avec ses cicatrices. . . Un peu comme Papa quoi ! ajouta Melody.

- C'est pour quand le mariage ? demanda Drake.

            Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire devant l'air embarrassé du couple. Mais Lara et Adrian finir par échanger un sourire complice, et s'embrassèrent passionnément, sous les regards rêveurs de Melody et Callista, tandis que Drake détournait les yeux, écoeuré par autant de sentimentalisme.

            La bonne humeur de Lara s'estompa quelque peu quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Par contre, Callista et Melody furent ravies de revoir Shanna.

- Nous ne t'attendions pas de retour si tôt, Shanna.

- Wilson n'a pas changé d'avis. Je suis obligée de rester ici.

- C'est cool !

            Drago transforma la longue table des Professeurs en une large table ronde pour accueillir tout le monde de manière plus conviviale. Lara, de tout le repas, n'adressa pas un regard aux deux nouveaux, mais elle avait retrouvé le sourire. Callista tenta d'aborder Ténébrus, surveillée par Severus.

- Je m'appelle Callista Rogue. Alors comme ça, vous êtes le chef des Vampires Maudits ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi cette appellation ?

- Les Vampires possédant leur âme sont maudits.

- Je vois. . . Ça vous arrive de sourire ?

            Ténébrus s'étrangla, tandis que Melody et Drake éclataient de rire. Les adultes se contentèrent de rire devant cette question qui avait pris le Vampire de court. Il lui jeta un regard noir, mais Callista souriait inocemment. Même Lara n'avait pû s'empêcher de rire. Marlock rit franchement, et donna une accolade à son ami.

- Cette petite ne manque pas de cran ! Tu me plais Callista ! Je vois que Shanna a des amis excellents !

- Vous connaissez Shanna ? demanda Melody, surprise.

            Shanna répéta son histoire.

- Wow, Shanna, j'ignorais que ton métier était dangereux à ce point ! s'exclama Drake.

- Que cela ne te décourage pas, Drake.

- Au contraire ! J'adorerais devenir Auror à mon tour ! Ce sera toujours mieux qu'être professeur ici !

- Quel mal y a-t-il à être professeur ? demanda Sirius.

- Aucun mal. Mais dans le genre métier passionnant, j'ai connu mieux !

            A ce moment, Dobby pénétra dans la Salle en annonçant Milo. L'arrivant regarda les personnes présentes, et une lueur de reconnaissance traversa son regard quand il vit Marlock et Ténébrus. Il s'avança.

- Bonjour à tous. A ce que je vois, les Créatures de la Nuit se sont jointes à notre lutte.

- Bonjour Elfe Milo, répondit Marlock.

- Joignez-vous donc à nous, invita Harry.

            Milo acquiesça et prit place entre Lara et Alwyn.

- Mon Roi a décidé de vous accorder son aide, suite à l'attaque de l'école australienne et l'offensive contre les Aurors anglais.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, dit Alix. Je me présente : je suis Ange Ouest Alix.

- Oh, vous êtes l'envoyé de la Reine Malicia ?

- Oui.

- Et moi l'Amazone Alwyn, au service de la Reine Chloé.

- Une Amazone ? Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer une.

- C'est chose faite.

            Milo se retourna vers Lara et vit l'état d'Adrian.

- Je vois que ton fiancé a eu droit à l'épreuve de confiance des Créatures de la Nuit.

            Lara se rembrunit.

- Ne m'en parle pas.

            Milo sourit et reporta son attention sur Harry.

- J'ai parlé à mon Roi. Je suis ici pour vous aider et pour garder un œil sur la situation. Mon peuple s'inquiète de la progression de Destruction à travers le monde. Si nous n'y mettons pas un terme rapidement, nous risquons d'avoir de gros problèmes notamment au niveau de la civilisation humaine.

- Vous voulez dire les Moldus ?

- Exactement. D'ailleurs les hautes autorités moldues commencent à s'inquiéter des phénomènes qu'ils nomment surnaturels. Le carnage des Elfes de Maison a été suffisamment troublant sans qu'il y ait besoin d'en rajouter.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais nous avons un handicap de taille : la Magie Antique. Avec le Professeur Malefoy, nous avons commencé à l'apprendre, et à appliquer la Magie sans baguette, mais la Destructrice est beaucoup plus expérimentée que nous en ce domaine. Le seul avantage que nous ayions en ce moment, c'est Adams qui a été blessé assez sérieusement lors des derniers affrontements.

- Je suis au courant.

- Sans vouloir vous interrompre, dit Hermione en apparaissant, je pense que vous vous y prenez très mal.

- Explique-toi, dit Severus.

- Vous vous lancez dans le descriptif des événements, mais tout le monde connaît la situation. J'ai une suggestion. Pourquoi ne commençez-vous pas à évaluer vos forces totales, et le potentiel de chacun, et ainsi élaborer une stratégie potable ? Je donne un exemple : personne ne se rappelle des talents d'archer de Diana ? Elle pourrait se joindre à Alwyn avec des flèches empoisonnées et ensorcelées et les décocher sur les Sorciers Noirs depuis le château. Je continue. Harry, tu disposes de l'Epée de Gryffondor, et tu es son Héritier. Pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas à combiner ta puissance avec la magie contenue dans l'Epée, et pendant ce temps, Severus se consacrerait à la Magie Noire avec Drago. Severus en connaît déjà un rayon du fait de son statut d'ex-Mangemort. Est-ce que je continue ?

            Tout le monde regardait Hermione bouche bée. Même réduite à l'état de fantôme, elle gardait tout son génie et la tête froide. Callista eut un large sourire.

- Maman, tu es géniale !

- Merci ma chérie.

- Décidément Mione, dit Harry, tu n'as pas changé !

            Hermione échangea un sourire avec son complice de toujours.

Voilà, j'espère que c'était bien !! Pas de grande évolution, mais quand même un petit progrès !! Le prochain chapitre s'intitule : Tensions !!

****

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Luffynette** : une revenante !! Tu as bien rattrapé ta lecture, à ce que je vois !! Tu dois vraiment apprécier !

**Big apple** : merci !!

**Serafina Pekkala** : merci beaucoup pour mon match de Quidditch !! Et pour l'espionne… Hermione. Franchement, ton raisonnement se tient, mais il me désole. Penses-tu sincèrement que mon personnage préféré pourrait être l'espionne ? Enfin, ton raisonnement est parfaitement valable, j'espère que j'aurais le plaisir de te lire quand j'aurais dévoilé son identité.

**Alba** : première review de ta part !! Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de dévoiler l'intrigue même par mail. Donc il va falloir que tu patientes jusqu'au chap 29 !! Encore deux chapitres soit environ dix jours à attendre !!

**Kaiera** : comme tout le monde, tu diriges tes soupçons sur Diana. Tu as tes raisons, bien évidemment, mais je permets de rappeler que Diana vient tout juste de donner naissance à Cybèle !! Enfin, vous verrez bien. . .

**Ginny Malefoy** : merci !!

**Manou** : longue review !! J'adore ça !! Enfin, j'ai répondu à la plupart de tes questions sur la partie 5 dans mon mail, sans pour autant dévoiler l'intrigue. Pas trop frustrée, j'espère !! Tu dois vraiment être maso pour me demander des précisions !! Bon d'accord je me suis trahie sur Sirius et Severus, mais qui te dit que je ne les tuerais pas finalement ? Tu le dis toi-même : je suis sadique et fière de l'être !! Tu es tombée sous le charme de Lex Luthor ? Je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas mal, mais je préfère Clark Kent. Il a un sourire absolument craquant !! Mais je ne vais pas pour autant trahir Severus et Dray !! Honte sur toi qui abandonne ces dieux vivants !!

**Lunenoire** : bien sûr que c'est le carnage des Aurors… Enfin pas la destruction du ministère, ce serait trop horrible !! Comment ça qui va mourir ? Au fait, je n'ai pas de Lyra dans ma fic, mais une Lara !! Je suppose que tu confonds ma fic avec celle de Shiny, tu sais ? Deux Fins !! Mais c'est pas grave !! Merci !!

**Ryan** : tu auras ton sang dans les chap 29 et 30 !! Bisous !!

**Kyzara** : Diana… En effet, Drago risque de poser problème, mais c'est toi qui vois !! Tu verras bien ce que je réserve !!

**Nuage d'automne** : tous les raisonnements que j'ai lus tiennent debout, même celles qui accusent Hermione et Diana ! Enfin… Je suis d'accord pour inviter Hercule Poirot dans ma fic, mais est-ce que lui sera d'accord ? Et il faut en plus demander l'avis d'Agatha !! Je crois que ça va pas être possible !!

**Harriette Potter** : j'ai pas dit que ta fiction était nulle !! J'ai juste dit qu'elle était pas assez compréhensible et manquait un peu d'action mais à part ça l'idée était exploitable !! Si tu la développais sur un peu plus de chapitres (disons 5), tu pourrais faire quelque chose d'agréable à lire !! Passe de bonnes vacances !!

**Watery 136** : j'ai suivi ton ordre !!

**Loumiolla** : je sais que je suis sadique !! Mes amis et mes sœurs me le répètent assez souvent !! Pour mes histoires… Je sais pas, j'hésite vraiment à les rendre publiques ! Et je crois que je pourrais les mettre sur FictionPress.net. Qu'en penses-tu ? Mais si tu veux que je te les envoie, pas de problème, c'est juste qu'elles ne sont pas toutes tapées à l'ordinateur !! Et puis, tu risques d'avoir du mal pour les prénoms… Genre : Yingh-Thiu pour l'un des personnages…

**Lolo la cool** : ton raisonnement est pas mal, mais Diana ? Je croyais pourtant avoir résolu le problème de la femme délaissée par son mari. J'étais plutôt fière du plaidoyer de Drago pourtant. Enfin, tu verras bien !!

**Emilia Potter** : tu changes souvent de pseudo comme ça Valérie ? Enfin, la voilà ta suite !!


	28. Tensions

            Hello everybody !! La tension monte dans ce chapitre, et la fin approche dramatiquement ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !! En tout cas, c'est un cadeau que je vous fais !! Nous sommes mercredi 20 août, et c'est mon anniversaire !! Un an de plus, je suis vieille !!

            Sinon mon autre fic, **Escapade à Lyon** est toujours en ligne, et les chapitres arrivent plus rapidement, vu que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance sur l'ordi, et qu'elle est terminée à l'écrit !!

            Bonne lecture tout le monde !

            **Chapitre 28 : Tensions**

            Ils se réunirent tous dans la Salle Commune des Professeurs, bien plus vaste que le bureau du Directeur. Lara préféra s'occuper des trois adolescents et Ginny resta avec eux quatre dans la Grande Salle. En fait, Lara ne supportait pas de rester dans la même pièce que les supérieurs d'Adrian, de peur de faire quelque chose contre eux qu'elle regretterait ensuite.

- Bon, comme nous l'a dit si judicieusement Hermione tout à l'heure, faisons donc l'inventaire de nos forces. Nous avons trois talentueux archers parmi nous : Diana, Alwyn et Milo. Alwyn, vos flèches. . .

- Elles sont empoisonnées et ensorcelées. Elles touchent la cible à chaque fois. Mais la dernière fois, Adams a réussi à éviter ma flèche, et il est immunisé contre mes poisons.

- Quels poisons utilisez-vous ? demanda Severus.

- C'est une substance de ma composition : un concentré de curare, de venin de cobra et de Basilic et de l'extrait de belladone.

            Drago émit un sifflement admiratif.

- Avec un tel cocktail, vous pourriez envoyer trois Loups-Garous en enfer !

- Je sais. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'affecter Adams. Une simple éraflure pourrait envoyer une personne normalement constituée de l'autre côté, mais sa blessure à lui s'est renfermée comme si de rien n'était.

- Un mystère de plus à éclaircir, murmura Harry.

- Dans ce cas, je préfère m'occuper des Sorciers Noirs avec Diana. Si elle sait se servir d'un arc aussi bien que vous le dites, je m'occuperai de nos flèches.

- Et bien, je crois qu'à nous deux Alwyn, nous pourrions décimer les Sorciers Noirs ! s'exclama joyeusement Diana.

- A votre place, Professeur Potter, je ne compterais pas trop dessus, intervint calmement Milo.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Drago.

- Je veux dire que nous ne devrions pas nous reposer sur des femmes pour nous débarrasser des Sorciers de Destruction.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? s'indigna Diana.

- Insinueriez-vous, Elfe Milo, que nous sommes incapables de participer efficacement à l'éradication de Destruction ? demanda dangereusement Alwyn.

- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Vous êtes deux faibles femmes et. . .

- Je ne vous permets pas ! coupa Drago. Diana est. . .

- Votre femme n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une Sorcière expérimentée, et elle vient tout juste de donner naissance à un bébé ! Pour moi, elle n'a même pas à prendre part à cette réunion !

            Drago serra les poings. Diana était outrée.

- Peu importe ce que vous pensez Elfe Milo. Je jouerai le rôle que m'attribuera Harry et. . .

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie. Quant à vous Amazone Alwyn, vous pensez réellement que vos flèches ridicules feront reculer l'adversaire ?

- Moins il y aura de Sorciers dans Destruction, mieux cela sera.

- Vous êtes inconsciente. Destruction s'étend dans le monde. Quand bien même vous tuerez des Sorciers, ceux-ci ne représenteront qu'un faible pourcentage du nombre total. Vous n'êtes qu'une faible femme. . .

- Une faible femme ? Voyez-vous ça ! Les Elfes sont réputés pour leur adresse légendaire au tir à l'arc, mais je ne connaissais pas leur orgueil démesuré. C'est même étrange que votre tête garde sa taille normale après ça !

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! De toute évidence, votre Reine vous a laissé trop de liberté. Votre indiscipline est la conséquence de son laxisme !

- Je ne vous permets pas de critiquer sa Majesté Chloé ! Pour votre information, je suis l'une des meilleurs Amazones. . .

- Vous êtes peut-être l'une des meilleures Amazones du fin fond de votre jungle, mais contre nos ennemis vous ne ferez pas le poids. Tout est relatif.

- Vous voulez une démonstration de mes talents relatifs peut-être ?

            Ils se défièrent du regard.

            Les personnes présentes les regardaient, partagées entre divers sentiments. Marlock, Ténébrus, Adrian et Severus étaient plutôt amusés par la joute verbale, Harry, Shanna, Eléa, Alix et Cho étaient consternés par la mésentente, et Diana et Drago étaient de tout cœur avec Alwyn.

            Le silence fut rompu par un coup discret à la porte. Ginny apparut à la porte.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ? Harry, tu ferais bien de venir voir ce que nos trois prodiges sont capables de faire. Severus, tu es concerné.

            Ils se rendirent tous à la Grande Salle. Là, le spectacle les figea sur place. Callista, Melody et Drake attaquaient tous les trois Lara avec des jets de flammes partant de leurs paumes. Lara bloquait les sorts, ou envoyait de l'eau.

- Allons Melody, tu ne mets pas assez de puissance ! Drake, concentre-toi plus. Callista, tu. . .

            Callista, lasse de lancer l'Incendio, tenta un autre sort, sans en avertir Lara.

- Pyros !

            Une boule de feu se forma dans la main de Callista, et celle-ci la lança sur Lara. Lara fut surprise, mais elle se créa un bouclier. Le combat cessa.

- Callista, toutes mes félicitations pour ce nouveau sort ! complimenta Lara.

            Ils virent toutes les personnes sur le seuil. Les trois jeunes sourirent.

- Papa ! Tu as vu ? demanda joyeusement Drake. Nous avons réussi !

- Je suis fier de vous !

            Severus adressa un sourire à sa fille.

            Lara perçut la tension qui régnait entre Alwyn, Diana et Milo.

- Tout se passe comme prévu ? demanda Lara à Harry.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Eléa à sa place.

            Eléa entreprit de tout raconter par pensée à Lara qui finit par regarder Milo d'un air chargé de reproches.

- Milo, tu me déçois.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Eléa vient de me mettre au courant. Tu n'avais pas à rabaisser Alwyn et Diana, tout comme tu n'avais pas à mettre en doute leurs capacités à combattre. Le peuple des Cieux est peut-être un peuple supérieur, je le reconnais, mais vous êtes aussi incroyablement arrogants.

            Alwyn afficha un sourire de triomphe. Milo se renfrogna.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Lara.

- Oh si je le sais très bien. En tant qu'Elfe, tu ne supportes pas qu'on te tienne tête, ni qu'on conteste tes paroles. Tu n'as jamais accepté le fait que je te repousse pour un Loup-Garou. Il faut que tu révises tes jugements à la baisse, Milo.

            Du coin de l'œil, Lara vit Alwyn la remercier de la tête, et Diana qui souriait. Milo semblait vivre très mal la situation.

- Je te préviens Lara. . .

- Pas de ça avec moi Milo. Tes provocations ont menacé l'équilibre fragile que vous avons réussi à constituer, alors soit tu restes et tu la mets en veilleuse, soit tu pars et je m'arrangerais pour que les Reines Scylla, Malicia et Chloé ainsi que ton Roi soient mis au courant de ton attitude. Est-ce clair ?

            Là, ce furent Eléa, Adrian et Harry d'être sidérés par l'assurance de Lara. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille timide d'autrefois.

- J'attends ta réponse Milo.

- C'est très clair, murmura finalement Milo.

            Lara sourit, contente d'elle-même.

- Bon, tout est arrangé. Pour en revenir à nos jeunes prodiges, Professeur Potter, Professeur Rogue, vos enfants sont exceptionnels. Encore un peu d'entraînement, et ils pourront mener un duel sans baguette de manière tout à fait convenable. Mais. . . je ne me trompe pas en affirmant qu'ils doivent être vidés de toute énergie ?

            Melody, Drake et Callista glissèrent enfin à terre, soulagés de constater que Lara était consciente de leur état.

- Ouf, je n'en pouvais plus de tenir debout, souffla Melody.

- Merci Lara, dit Callista.

- Fin de l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez besoin de récupérer. Mais dans quelques jours, vous serez capables d'enchaîner les sorts sans fatigue. Je vous conseille d'aller faire une sieste pendant trois heures cet après-midi. Cela vous aidera à récupérer votre énergie.

- Faudrait encore qu'on ait la force de se traîner jusqu'à nos lits, fit remarquer Drake.

            Melody et Callista acquiescèrent. Sans un mot, avec un sourire, Severus s'avança et souleva Callista dans ses bras, tandis que Ginny fit léviter ses enfants jusqu'à leurs chambres. Severus installa Callista dans sa propre chambre. Elle le remercia, et s'endormit instantanément dans le grand lit confortable.

            Harry suggéra qu'ils pourraient reprendre la réunion, mais Alwyn et Diana refusèrent. Toutes deux se consultèrent du regard avant d'annoncer à Harry qu'elles préféraient vérifier l'état de leurs armes plutôt que d'écouter à nouveau leurs sarcasmes de Milo. Drago lui adressa un sourire ironique.

- Si tu veux mon avis, on ferait mieux de reprendre demain. Lara meurt d'envie de se retrouver seule avec son Adrian, Milo doit se remettre de son humiliation et Alwyn et Diana doivent se calmer. Sans oublier que nos deux invités doivent subir le décalage horaire avec New York. Je suggère qu'avec Sirius et Severus, nous reprenions notre entraînement de Magie Antique tous les quatre. Shanna, Cho, Ginny et Hermione, vous pourriez continuer à vous documenter sur les capacités d'Adams.

- Tu as raison, dit Hermione. Allons-y.

            Eléa s'était rendue à la Tour d'Astronomie, espérant y trouver un peu de calme dans le chaud soleil de juin. Elle soupira en repensant à tous les événements depuis la veille, après l'annonce de l'attaque des Aurors. Puis le matin-même avec le retour d'Adrian et les Créatures de la Nuit, la dispute entre Milo, Alwyn et Diana, les progrès des trois jeunes. . .

- Reine Scylla, murmura-t-elle, vous m'avez confiée une bien lourde responsabilité. Firy, Talya, Vanylia, j'espère que vous vous débrouillez mieux que moi. . .

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous débrouillez si mal que ça ? s'éleva une voix la faisant sursauter.

            Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à face à Ténébrus, le Vampire Maudit. Il avança à côté d'elle.

- Vous êtes tourmentée.

- Oh. . . les Trois Reines se sont entendues pour confier aux Fées Sacrées la totale responsabilité de cette mission d'aide contre la Destructrice. L'Ange Alix ne pose aucun problème, mais Alwyn a sa fierté, elle a déjà heurté la sensibilité d'Alix et Shanna. J'ai dû intervenir avec toute le poids de mon autorité pour que cela ne dégénère pas en duel magique. Quant à Lara, elle peut être très têtue quand elle s'y met. Et quand il s'agit d'Adrian. On voit bien son côté humain qui ressort. Une Fée pure ne laisserait pas ses sentiments dominer.

            Soudain, Eléa saisit l'étrangeté de la situation. Le Vampire se tenait à côté d'elle. . . en plein soleil ! Sans être incommodé le moins du monde. . .

- Comment faites-vous ça ?

- Ça quoi ?

- Je croyais que les Vampires brûlaient au soleil.

            Ténébrus éclata de rire.

- Les préjugés ont la vie dure. Oubliez tout ce que vous savez sur les Vampires. Les gousses d'ail, le soleil, les croix, l'eau bénite et les pieux dans le cœur sont des idées stupides.

- Mais j'ai vu de mes yeux des Vampires. . .

- Tout cela est de nature psychologique. Si un Vampire croit dur comme fer que le soleil le tuera, il mourra. Je n'ai jamais cru à ces sornettes. Tous ces préjugés existent depuis la nuit des temps, et c'est pour ça que les Vampires sont pour la plupart persuadés que ces légendes sont vraies. Mais nous, les Vampires Maudits, avons cessé de vivre dans l'ombre de la Nuit. Nous ne craignons pas le soleil, ni tout le reste car nous savons que nous ne risquons rien.

- J'ignorais que la psychologie jouait un rôle si fort chez des créatures telles que vous. Vous venez de m'apprendre une chose.

- Heureux de voir que les Fées ne sont pas omniscientes.

- La Reine Scylla l'est.

- Personne ne l'est à 100%.

- Je sais bien, mais ma Reine, tout comme Malicia et Chloé occupent une position élevée dans la hiérarchie universelle, et de ce fait, ont accès à des connaissances dont nous ne soupçonnerions même pas l'existence.

- Je veux bien vous croire. En quoi consiste votre rôle de Fée Sacrée ?

- Oh. . . c'est vaste. . . Nous protégeons notre Royaume. C'est notre tâche principale. Nous assistons la Reine. De manière plus rare, nous protégeons la Terre et ses individus. Et surtout en ce moment contre la Destructrice et son organisation de malheur.

- Et vous ? Que ressentez-vous ?

- Moi ? Mes sentiments n'entrent pas en ligne de compte.

- Ecoutez Eléa, nous allons combattre côte-à-côte, alors il est normal de souhaiter en connaître plus sur ses alliés, ne croyez-vous pas ?

            Eléa contempla Ténébrus. Quelque chose en lui l'incitait à lui faire confiance. Elle sourit.

- D'accord, si vous me parlez de vous après.

- Marché conclu.

- Et bien, je suis née il y a environ 450 ans au Royaume des Fées, et j'ai fait mon apprentissage comme toutes les Fées. La Reine s'est vite aperçu que je maniais l'eau bien mieux que mes compagnes. Quand j'eus 120 ans, je fus nommée Fée Sacrée de l'Eau en même temps que Firy, Talya et Vanylia, à la place des quatre précédentes Fées Sacrées qui avaient souhaité arrêter leur activités pour devenir Professeurs pour les Apprenties. C'est ce que je ferais si un jour je décidais d'arrêtrer ma fonction de Fée Sacrée. En devenant Fée Sacrée, nous avons abandonné nos noms originels à jamais. En principe, c'est le cas pour toutes les Fées ayant achevé leur apprentissage.

- Et Lara ?

- Son cas est un peu spécial. Lara est à moitié humaine. C'est la préférée de notre Reine, et son intégration dans notre communauté n'a pas été facile. Elle n'utilise le nom de Blue que dans un combat. Elle n'est pas habituée à porter deux noms.

- Quel est le vôtre ?

- Nous ne dévoilons jamais nos noms originels.

- Est-ce une interdiction propre aux Fées ?

            Eléa parut confuse.

- Euh. . . non. . . Plutôt une tradition. Révéler un nom suppose une grande confiance. . .

- Et le fait que nous combattions ensemble n'est pas suffisant ?

            Eléa rougit. Ce Vampire était plutôt intelligent et perspicace.

- Ecoutez Ténébrus. . .

- Nous avions un marché.

- Vous avez intérêt à respecter votre part de marché, marmonna-t-elle. Mon nom était. . . Heaven.

- Heaven. . . Cela signifie Paradis. . . C'est joli.

- Merci. . . A vous maintenant.

- Ma vie a été plutôt agitée. . . Il y a plus de 600 ans, j'étais un jeune noble anglais qui avait l'avenir devant lui. Je vivais à la Cour, au Palais de Westminster avec tous mes amis. Tout a basculé un soir de Noël. Comme tous les ans, le Roi organisait un bal pour célébrer la fête. Des dizaines de Vampires ont fait irruption dans la Salle de Bal, égorgeant, violant, tuant dans la panique la plus totale. Beaucoup sont morts avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il leur arrivait. Lâche comme j'étais, j'ai tenté de m'enfuir, mais une Vampire m'a rattrapé. Elle m'a hypnotisé de son regard, je ne pouvais pas bouger, paralysé par la terreur. C'est elle qui a fait de moi ce que je suis. Elle s'appelait Red Blood. Pendant 150 ans, avec la bande que Red Blood menait, nous avons semé la terreur dans la campagne anglaise. Mais nous avons alors commis l'erreur de nous attaquer à la fille unique d'une puissante sorcière. Je n'étais pas présent lorsque mes compagnons s'en sont pris à elle. Ils l'ont violée, torturée, puis vidée de son sang. Sa mère nous a alors poursuivis et nous a jeté une malédiction. Elle nous a condamnés à retrouver nos âmes. Nos âmes qui nous permettaient de voir l'horreur de nos actes. Red Blood a été tuée par cette Sorcière, et j'ai décidé de quitter l'Angleterre. J'ai sillonné l'Europe et l'Asie avec mes compagnons maudits, et finalement, nous avons émigré aux Etats-Unis où nous avons fondé les Vampires Maudits, où nous accueillons tous les êtres ayant retrouvé leur âme. J'ai fait la connaissance de Marlock il y a seulement 40 ans. Les Loups-Garous ne sont pas immortels. A l'époque, Marlock n'était qu'un jeune Loup, sous la protection du chef des Loups de l'époque. Quand Marlock est devenu chef, il a suggéré une alliance, et c'est ainsi que les Créatures de la Nuit sont nées.

- Vous êtes à la tête des Vampires depuis la création ?

- Oui.

- Votre vie a été difficile. . . Quel était votre nom ? Je suppose que Ténébrus vous a été donné par cette Red Blood.

- En effet, sourit Ténébrus. Je m'appelais Anthony Camden, Duc de Selton.

- Un duc ? répéta Eléa, surprise.

- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que je sois un membre de l'aristocratie anglaise ?

- Si. . . mais pas à un rang si élevé.

            Ténébrus sourit et observa Eléa. Elle contemplait le paysage, le Lac, la Forêt Interdite et au loin les montagnes. Les rayons de soleil jouaient dans sa chevelure dorée.

- Eléa. . . Heaven. . .

            Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne m'a plus appelée ainsi.

- Heaven vous va mieux.

            Il lui prit le menton et releva son visage vers lui. Elle ne résista pas, trop surprise et troublée pour réagir. Quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle crut sombrer dans un tourbillon d'émotions inconnues. . . Il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux lisses et doux et la serra contre lui. Heaven posa timidement ses mains sur son torse et se rapprocha encore plus étroitement. L'homme approfondit le baiser, sa langue força le barrage des ses lèvres et s'insinua dans l'intimité moite de sa bouche. Heaven laissa échapper un doux soupir. Elle n'avait jamais été embrassée ainsi. . . En fait, elle n'avait jamais été embrassée du tout. Sa condition de Fée. . . Fée. . . La réalité s'imposa brusquement à elle. Non, elle ne devait pas. Elle le repoussa, rompant le contact. Ténébrus sourit à la vue de son visage empourpré, son souffle saccadé.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous me plaisez tout simplement, et 600 ans de vie m'ont appris que trop attendre pouvait nous faire perdre la personne désirée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tergiverser longtemps quand une femme me plaît.

- Vous savez parfaitement que je suis une Fée, donc. . .

- Par conséquent, vous considérez qu'une Fée et un Vampire ne peuvent pas faire bon ménage ? Que pensez-vous de Blue et Adrian ?

- C'est différent. Blue a un statut particulier. Et elle n'est pas Fée Sacrée.

- Votre inaccessibilité ne fait que rendre la séduction plus excitante. Osez me dire en face que je ne vous plais pas. Vous avez apprécié le baiser, mais vous ne voulez pas l'admettre. Réfléchissez bien à vos sentiments, Fée Sacrée Eléa.

            Il quitta la Tour, la laissant seule avec ses émotions contradictoires.

- Sevesio Pyros !

            Le mur absorba le sort. Drago se redressa, content de lui-même.

- Tu y arrives bien, constata Hermione.

- Oui, je me sens prêt à tenir tête à la Destructrice.

            Hermione regarda Severus et Harry, engagés dans un duel de Magie Noire. Tous deux étaient très concentrés et lançaient des attaques dangereuses et précises mais leur défense n'était pas amoindrie. Sirius et Shanna s'étaient retirés depuis un moment déjà.

- Eux aussi s'en sortent à merveille, dit Drago. Encore un peu d'entraînement et nous pourrons la transformer en mauvais souvenir.

- Je n'ai aucun doute sur vos capacités à tous les trois à la vaincre. En ce moment, je suis plutôt préoccupée par cette histoire d'espion.

            Drago hocha la tête.

- J'y pense énormément aussi. J'ai exclu certaines personnes de ma liste et d'autres sont à surveiller.

- Qui as-tu éliminé ?

- Eh bien, toi, Harry, Severus, Diana, Ginny et Shanna. Les sœurs Patil et les autres professeurs ne me semblent pas assez impliqués. Quant aux créatures, elles sont engagées dans la lutte depuis bien plus longtemps que nous.

- Il reste Sirius et Cho. Mais Sirius est le parrain d'Harry. Il a été actif contre Voldemort, et Dumbledore a toujours eu une grande confiance en lui.

- Et Cho, résuma Drago. C'est la seule qui me pose problème. Je n'ai aucun moyen de vérifier si son histoire est vraie. Et puis, elle est arrivée peu après l'entrée en scène de la Destructrice.

- Je la soupçonnais aussi, mais Lara est sceptique. Même notre Fée n'arrive pas à déterminer qui est la taupe.

- Peut-être un élève.

- Non. Trop jeunes et inexpérimentés. Jamais cette Destructrice n'engagerait des novices dans ses rangs. Toutes mes réflexions me ramènent à Cho.

- Il y a beaucoup de points troublants : son arrivée subite, son histoire invérifiable. . . Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve. Et franchement, je me vois mal aller lui demander directement si elle est l'espionne !

            Hermione soupira.

- Si tu savais comme cette condition de fantôme me frustre.

- Je m'en doute. Tu as toujours aimé de jeter dans le feu de l'action.

- Je pense à quelque chose. Cho passe beaucoup de temps avec Diana et Ginny, à se documenter sur les livres que tu as ramenés.

- Tu veux demander à Diana et Ginny de mener l'enquête ?

- Oui.

- Ça risque d'être dangereux. Si Cho est vraiment l'espionne et qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, elle risque de s'en prendre à elles. Diana saura se défendre, mais Ginny est fragile physiquement.

- Je sais. Ça m'ennuie autant que toi d'impliquer Ginny, mais vois-tu une autre solution ?

- Oui. On n'implique personne et on laisse courir.

- Mais Drago ! Qui sait ce qu'elle risque encore de découvrir ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Je me refuse à impliquer Diana et Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Ginny ? interrompit Harry qui venait de terminer son duel contre Severus.

            Drago résuma la situation. Harry fixa Hermione.

- Tu es devenue folle ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Ginny est enceinte. Je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne le moindre risque.

- Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de la renvoyer à Londres, au lieu de la laisser rester ici.

- Poudlard est encore le lieu le plus sûr d'Europe, et je préfère avoir ma famille près de moi.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry, mais je persiste à croire que Ginny ne risque rien.

- C'est non Hermione. Mets-toi à ma place, et imagine Callista dans la même situation.

            Hermione capitula.

- Je dois admettre que tu as raison. Mais ce problème d'espion me perturbe énormément.

- Je te comprends, et tu n'es pas la seule. Mais je suis d'accord avec Drago. On laisse courir, et on laisse filtrer le moins d'infos possibles en présence de Cho.

            Ils acquiescèrent.

            Le reste de l'après-midi s'écoula lentement. Alwyn et Diana avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente : le tir à l'arc. Milo, Ténébrus et Marlock ne se montrèrent pas, pas plus qu'Eléa, Lara et Adrian. Cho et Ginny collectèrent de nouvelles informations sur la Magie Antique que Drago, Severus et Harry se hâtèrent de mettre en pratique aidés des conseils d'Hermione et loin des regards de Cho. Alix aidait Lara à élaborer une nouvelle méthode d'apprentissage de la magie sans baguette pour les trois adolescents, et Shanna vérifia une fois de plus les barrières magiques de Poudlard avec Sirius. Même s'ils ne le montraient pas, ils avaient tous l'impression que la Destructrice attaquerait bientôt. . .

- Tu dis que les Créatures de la Nuit et le Peuple des Cieux sont de la partie ? répéta la Sorcière.

- Oui. Mais la Fée Blue ne s'entend pas très bien avec le Loup-Garou et le Vampire. Quant à l'Elfe, il a réussi à se faire détester d'Alwyn l'Amazone et Diana.

- L'arrogance de ces êtres m'a toujours stupéfiée. Que penses-tu de l'attaque des Aurors ? tu ne m'as pas dit que Shanna participait au match.

- Je l'ignorais. En réalité, ce problème m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Et de toute manière, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous comptiez attaquer le ministère. C'est de votre faute.

- J'en conviens. Alors, comment se portent les Sorciers-Mages ?

- Méfiez-vous. La Magie sans baguette, la Magie Antique et la Magie Noire n'ont plus aucun secret pour eux. Quant aux jeunes, ils sont bien partis pour suivre le même chemin.

- Ils deviennent dangereux. . .

- Ne les touchez pas. Ce ne sont que des enfants. Privés de guide, ils ne progresseront pas.

- Tu les protèges ?

- Quoi de plus normal ? Quand vous gagnerez et que Destruction triomphera, je me débrouillerai pour qu'ils deviennent les premiers étudiants de votre école.

- Très bien. Quoi de mieux que des futurs Sorciers-Mages Noirs pour mon projet ?

- Quand comptez-vous passer à l'offensive ?

- Très bientôt. Marcus est bientôt sur pied.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de lui pour gagner.

- Tu te trompes. Il est bien plus puissant que tu ne l'imagines.

- Je veux bien vous croire. Déjà qu'il est immunisé contre les poisons les plus foudroyants. . . 

- C'est vrai ! Il est utile à plus d'un titre. Son appartenance à la Secte du Cobra Noir est plus qu'utile.

- Mais cette Secte a été démantelée par Voldemort !

- Marcus n'a pas été Mangemort comme cet imbécile de Lucius. La Secte menaçait Voldemort, c'est pour ça qu'il a démoli cette secte. Tu sais sans doute que les membres de cette Secte ont du poison de cobra noir dans leurs veines, ce qui les immunise contre tous les poisons. Cette chère Alwyn ne peut rien contre lui.

- Voilà une bonne chose.

- Et ce poison est également un puissant remède naturel. Il est pratiquement guéri du sort que Malefoy junior lui a envoyé l'autre jour. Il est inutile que tu me recontactes. J'attaquerai dans très, très peu de temps.

            L'informatrice hocha la tête, et les flammes s'éteignirent.

            Callista ouvrit lentement les yeux et se demanda un moment où elle se trouvait. Puis elle se souvint : la chambre de son père. Elle consulta sa montre. 7 heures du matin.

- J'ai dormi toute la nuit ? pensa-t-elle.

            Elle se redressa dans le lit et vit son père, allongé sur le canapé. Elle eut des remords. Son père devait être aussi fatigué qu'elle sinon plus, avec ses entraînements intensifs de Magie Antique et Magie Noire. Et elle, elle prenait son lit. Elle aurait dû insister la veille pour retourner dans son dortoir. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait, alors que la veille, il faisait un temps superbe. Le temps d'Ecosse était aussi changeant que l'humeur de son père. Elle sourit à la comparaison et décida qu'elle était proche de la vérité : Severus Rogue pouvait être souriant un moment et devenir furieux la seconde d'après. Bien sûr elle ne le connaissait pas assez bien pour le juger, et elle le connaissait seulement à travers son rôle de professeur et très peu dans son rôle de père.

- Qu'as-tu donc à me fixer ainsi ?

            Elle sursauta. Son père avait les yeux fermés mais il ne dormait pas !

- Comment sais-tu que je te fixais ?

- Je t'ai entendue te redresser et rester immobile. De plus, tu te poses encore beaucoup de questions sur moi, et tu es ma fille. Je te connais donc quand même assez bien pour déduire que tu me fixais.

            Severus se redressa et la fixa à son tour.

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir privé de ton lit.

- Ce n'est rien. Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en passais très bien.

- Mais. . . Tu dépenses beaucoup plus d'énergie que moi !

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi.

            Callista se leva.

- Il est normal qu'une fille s'inquiète pour son père, tu ne crois pas ?

            Ils se sourirent.

            Harry se trouvait avec Drago, Severus et Ténébrus quand Cho et Ginny se présentèrent.

- Cho a découvert quelque chose, dit Ginny.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Marcus Adams appartient à la Secte du Cobra Noir, déclara Cho.

            Drago, Severus et Ténébrus sursautèrent. Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. . .

- Cette Secte a été démantelée vers la fin des années 1970, en fait, quelques années avant que tu ne viennes au monde, dit Severus. Voldemort la trouvait trop dangereuse pour lui. Je n'y ai pas pensé, mais c'est parfaitement probable, puisqu'il n'était pas Mangemort.

- Si tu pouvais nous résumer la situation de l'époque, ça m'aiderait à comprendre.

            Sirius arriva et fut mis au courant de la situation. Il se rembrunit à la mention de la secte.

- Entre cette Secte et Voldemort, je ne sais lequel est le pire, déclara Sirius.

- Sirius, pourquoi ne racontes-tu pas ce que tu sais ? proposa Severus.

- D'accord. En 1976, il y avait deux camps distincts : Voldemort avec ses Mangemorts, et la Secte du Cobra Noir, avec ses Adeptes. Nul ne sait qui était à la tête de cette Secte, mais Voldemort, estimant sa puissance menacée, s'est amusé à la démanteler petit à petit. Tous les Adeptes qui tombaient entre ses mains mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais finalement Voldemort a réussi à vaincre celui qui était à sa tête et on n'en a plus jamais entendu parler. C'était en 78.

- En quoi était-elle dangereuse ?

- Ses membres étaient immunisés contre tous les types de poisons. On raconte qu'ils ont du venin à la place du sang dans leurs veines.

- Ça fait froid dans le dos ton truc, frissonna Harry.

- Ce n'est qu'une rumeur. Mais Voldemort, tout comme cette Secte en voulaient à James.

- Quoi, mon père ?

- Oui. Tu es l'Héritier de Gryffondor par ton père. Tu n'étais pas encore né, donc James était l'Héritier actuel. Cette Secte a essayé de le convertir, car alors avec James dans leurs rangs, ils étaient sûrs de gagner contre Voldemort. Et Voldemort voulait le tuer, et toi aussi pour la même raison.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas tuer ma mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'interpose.

- James et Lily ont toujours refusé de passer du mauvais côté. Et Dumbledore les en aurait empêché si c'était le cas. Et moi aussi. Bien sûr, à l'époque, nous ignorions tous que Peter était un Mangemort.

            Le silence tomba.

- Je vois, déclara enfin Harry. Voldemort ne m'a jamais vraiment dit pourquoi il tenait tant à me tuer. Quant à mes parents. . .

            Ginny s'avança et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- C'est du passé. Voldemort est mort, tué par toi. Il est inutile de ressasser le passé. Il faut aller de l'avant.

- Tu as raison Ginny. Aujourd'hui, on s'occupe de la Destructrice.

- Et Adams, ajouta Hermione en apparaissant. Je viens de la Grande Salle. Les enfants font des progrès stupéfiants. Alors, quoi de neuf sur nos petits amis ?

            Severus résuma. Hermione resta songeuse.

- Sirius, tu dis que les Adeptes de la Secte ont du venin dans leur veines ?

- Ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

- Peut-être est-elle fondée, ce qui explique son immunité ?

- Hermione a raison, dit Cho. Ce n'est peut-être pas entièrement du venin dans leurs veines, mais ils peuvent avoir un mélange de sang et de poison de cobra noir, si on en croit le nom de la Secte. Mais comment peuvent-ils vivre avec ça ?

- Tout comme un Vampire vit avec son âme, ou un Loup-Garou avec un loup en lui, intervint Ténébrus. Les Adeptes ont dû subir une sorte d'initiation pour les aider à supporter le poison.

- Ça ne me rassure pas tout ça, murmura Ginny. Si la Destructrice maîtrise une magie que nous sommes loin de connaître, et Adams est immunisé contre les poisons, nous risquons d'avoir du mal à les éliminer.

- C'est bien ça le problème, dit Drago. Sans oublier que nous avons un espion parmi nous.

            Hermione, Drago et Severus regardèrent Cho. Celle-ci sursauta.

- Vous me soupçonnez ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, s'empressa d'intervenir Harry en lançant un regard noir aux trois fautifs.

- Alors pourquoi me regardent-ils ainsi ? Hermione, Drago, Professeur Rogue, vous me connaissez depuis longtemps. . .

            Hermione soupira.

- Nous sommes désolés Cho, mais nous soupçonnons tout le monde, et tu n'es pas épargnée. C'est juste que tu es arrivée peu après la Destructrice. . .

- Et mon histoire est invraisemblable, c'est ça ? Hermione, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. Tu ne vois que les apparences. Si j'étais vraiment l'espionne, je peux t'assurer que Poudlard n'existerait plus depuis longtemps. Nous connaissons tous Poudlard, et nous savons absolument tous ce qu'il faut faire pour en neutraliser les défenses. L'espion n'est pas de Poudlard. Autre chose, j'ai pris part au combat moi aussi. Alors ne m'accuse pas.

- Cho, tu es soupçonnée au même titre que tout le monde.

- Professeur Rogue, avez-vous du Véritaserum sous la main ?

- Mlle Chang, je ne crois pas que. . .

- Stop ! intervint Harry. Nous n'en viendrons pas à de telles extrémités. Hermione, admets que tu t'es trompée.

- Oui. Cho, excuse-moi, mais nous sommes tous sur les nerfs.

- Je ne savais pas qu'un fantôme pouvait être stressée.

            Cho sortit du bureau d'un pas furieux. Harry s'en prit à Hermione.

- Hermione !! Nous étions d'accord pour. . .

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! Mais je maintiens mes doutes.

- Elle a accepté de se soumettre. . .

- Tu es vraiment naïf Harry ! Plusieurs années de lutte contre Voldemort ne t'ont pas changé. C'était peut-être un manœuvre pour prouver sa bonne foi, car elle savait pertinemment qu'on n'utiliserait jamais du Véritaserum sur elle !

- Et Shanna ?

- Elle ne peut pas être l'espionne, et ce, pour plusieurs raisons : premièrement, elle aime Sirius, deuxièment, elle a été affectée par l'attaque contre les Aurors, et troisièmement, tu crois qu'elle mettrait ainsi la vie d'Artémis en danger ? Seigneur, Harry ! Jamais une mère ne commettrait une telle folie ! Ne cherche pas du côté des mères, ni du côté des pères. J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, le seul nom qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est Cho !

- As-tu des preuves ?

- Malheureusement non. Mais quelque chose me dit que la Destructrice va bientôt abattre ses cartes. Là, nous saurons tous.

- Si ce n'est pas Cho, je t'obligerai à présenter publiquement tes excuses.

- Compte sur moi. Je le ferai.

            La situation n'était pas au beau fixe, songea Eléa. Alwyn et Milo s'ignoraient, Lara n'adressait pas un regard aux deux Créatures de la Nuit, Hermione et Cho se jetaient des regards assassins, et par-dessus tout, cette pluie compliquait tout. Eléa songea un instant à utiliser son pouvoir sur l'eau pour faire arrêter cette pluie, mais la Reine Scylla serait mécontente. Et il ne fallait pas contrarier Dame Nature.

- Tu as l'air bien songeur, Eléa.

- C'est toi Alix ?

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A notre situation. Elle est catastrophique.

- J'ai connu pire. Mais c'est vrai que nous sommes mal. Entre Alwyn et Milo, Lara contre Ténébrus et Marlock, Hermione et Cho, toi et Ténébrus. . .

- Quoi ? sursauta Eléa.

            Alix sourit.

- Toi et Ténébrus. Toi, tu essaies en vain de l'ignorer, et lui te jette des regards brûlants. Personne n'a rien remarqué, mais mon instinct de femme me dit qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous.

- Alix, tu es mariée. . .

- Oui. Thomas est un humain. Bon d'accord, ça n'a rien à voir avec un Vampire absolument sexy, mais. . .

- Alix !

- Quoi ? Tu ne trouves pas Ténébrus sexy ?

            Eléa rougit. Alix secoua la tête.

- Oublie un moment que tu es Fée Sacrée, OK ? Tu es une femme absolument belle et célibataire. Tu rencontres un homme incroyablement séduisant et sexy en diable. Tu lui plais, il te plaît. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui sauter dessus ?

            Eléa s'empourpra davantage.

- Alix ! C'est indécent !

- En quoi ? A trop attendre tu risques de le perdre. Surtout avec l'autre cinglée de service.

- Parle-moi de ta relation avec ton mari.

- Tu changes de sujet.

- S'il te plaît.

- Bon, si tu veux. Je suis Ange Royale, tout comme mes trois amis Melody, Nikki et Annalee. Oui, je sais, Melody, Ange Nord a le même prénom que la petite Potter. Bref, nous avons été envoyées Terre pour la protéger contre un ennemi des Forces Sombres. Je me suis fait passer pour une étudiante en droit, et Thomas était mon professeur. Pendant longtemps, je l'ai repoussé, une Ange et un humain. Malicia risquait d'être furieuse. Mais. . . Melody, Nikki et Annalee sont elles aussi tombées amoureuses. C'est à ce moment que nous avons été découvertes. Malicia a failli mourir à cause de nous, mais tout s'est bien fini. J'ai fini par accepter mon amour pour Thomas, et Malicia nous a encouragées à rester sur Terre avec nos maris. Tout ça pour te dire que Fée Sacrée ou pas, si tu aimes quelqu'un, ne le repousse pas. Bon, Ténébrus est un Vampire, et alors ? Il a une âme. . . et il est du genre impatient je crois ?

- La mère de Lara, une Fée, a été bannie du Royaume pour avoir aimé un humain.

- Dis à ta Reine qu'elle ferait mieux d'être plus ouverte. Et puis Lara aime Adrian non ?

- Le statut de Lara est vraiment à part. C'est plus compliqué.

- Elle accepte l'amour de Lara pour Adrian, donc si elle te bannit, c'est qu'elle un léger problème mental. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Scylla, mais je ne peux pas croire qu'une femme comme elle rejetterait l'amour de ses servantes. Scylla est une bonne Reine, et en tant que Reine, elle doit vouloir le bonheur de ses sujets, non ? C'est ainsi que Malicia agit. Bien que vous soyions Anges Royales, elle accepte que nous vivions sur Terre avec les hommes de nos vies.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour Ténébrus.

- Interroge ton cœur. Lui seul connaît la réponse à cette question. D'ailleurs, je suis presque certaine que tu connais la réponse sans vouloir te l'avouer. Je te laisse méditer sur ce point. Salut !

            Alix s'éloigna en chantonnant. Mais quand elle fut seule, son sourire s'évanouit. Thomas lui manquait énormément, et elle n'allait peut-être pas s'en sortir vivante cette fois. Elle se demandait comment s'en sortaient ses amies. Elle avait reçu une lettre d'Annalee. Tout se passait bien à Beauxbâtons. Et Nikki se débrouillait à merveille à Salem. Elles n'avaient pas de nouvelles de Melody, mais elles savaient que l'Académie de New York était bien protégée. Melody et Nikki étaient les plus chanceuses. Toutes deux étaient relativement proches de leurs maris et de leur ville d'adoption. Alix rencontra Alwyn au détour d'un couloir. Celle-ci avait les bras chargés d'armes et surtout de flèches. Alix la déchargea un peu.

- Merci Alix.

- Que fais-tu avec tout ça ?

- Avec Diana, nous imprégnons « tout ça » de poison.

- Ah, ton fameux mélange !

- Oui. Contre les Sorciers Noirs. Ils ne sont pas immunisés eux. Je compte aussi les ensorceler pour qu'elles touchent à chaque fois leur cible.

- Tu es une bonne Amazone. Ne laisse pas l'Elfe te rabaisser.

- Je n'ai nullement l'intention de le laisser me critiquer sur mes soi-disant faiblesses. Il verra bien de quoi je suis capable. Lara a l'air de bien le connaître.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle l'a connu pendant son apprentissage de Fée, et elle l'a rejeté par amour pour Adrian. Elle a raison d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce qu'entre le courage et le sang-froid d'Adrian et l'arrogance de Milo, je préfère Adrian. Milo m'est insupportable.

- A qui le dis-tu ? Il m'a traitée de faible femme, moi l'une des meilleures Amazones. . .

- La modestie ne t'étouffe pas, se moqua gentiment Alix.

- Je suis fière de ce que je suis. Nous les Amazones, nous avons toujours appris à reconnaître nous-mêmes notre propre valeur guerrière. La Destructrice a tué une de mes sœurs, c'est pour ça que je me suis portée volontaire auprès de Chloé pour cette mission.

- Alors les Amazones tuées. . . L'une d'elles était ta sœur ?

- Oui. Elle était forte, mais pas assez expérimentée.

- Je vois. Toi, tu as une excellente raison d'être ici. Moi, je suis ici sur ordre de ma Reine, mais si j'avais le choix, je serais restée chez moi avec Thomas. Je suis lâche.

- Non, tu as peur, mais tu n'es pas lâche. Tout le monde ici a peur, mais si tu ne participais pas au combat, tu serais lâche. Or, tu participes malgré ta peur. C'est du courage.

- Je suis littéralement liquéfiée par la peur, confia Alix. Mais tu me redonnes confiance en moi. Je t'ai vraiment sous-estimée Alwyn. Je te prie de m'excuser.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, va. J'étais désagréable, et j'étais encore sous le choc de la mort de ma sœur. Je ne suis pas aussi pénible d'habitude.

- Cependant, tu as bien remis l'Elfe à sa place.

- Il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

            Elles rirent.

            Callista, Melody et Drake étaient épuisés alors qu'il était à peine 11h30. Lara les contemplait, amusée.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? demanda Drake.

- Vous. Vous êtes débordants d'énergie d'habitude, mais là. . .

- Cette forme de magie est épuisante, grommela Melody.

- Nous sommes vidés, compléta Callista.

- Allons, vous allez vite récupérer, dit Lara. On va commencer par déjeuner. Ensuite, on reprendra cet après-midi. Debout !

            Les trois adolescents affalés par terre gémirent en entendant le programme.

- Lara ! Tu es impitoyable !

- Je sais !

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es fâchée contre Ténébrus et Marlock qu'il faut t'en prendre à nous ! protesta Callista.

- Ça n'a rien à voir !

- Je suis sûre que si, insista Callista. Je n'aimerai pas être à la place d'Adrian.

            Melody et Drake rirent, alors que Lara faisait mine d'être indignée. Ils finirent tous les quatre par éclater de rire.

            Ce fut ainsi qu'Harry et Severus les trouvèrent.

- Si l'entraînement se passe comme ça tous les jours, je vais finir par m'incruster dans ce cours, annonça Harry.

- Papa ! s'écria Melody en courant se jeter dans ses bras.

- Alors, ma chérie, comment ça avance ?

- Bien ! D'après Lara, nous faisons d'énormes progrès. Et toi ?

- Ça va aussi, mais nous avons d'autres préoccupations.

- L'espion c'est ça ?

- Vous n'avez pas encore découvert de qui il s'agissait ? demanda Callista.

- Hélas non, répondit Severus.

- Un traître parmi nous, murmura Callista. C'est terrible de penser qu'un ami peut nous trahir.

- C'est ce qui est arrivé pour mes parents, rappela Harry.

- Oh, je suis désolée, dit précipitamment Callista.

- Ce n'est rien, mais ça montre qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne.

- Pourquoi ne pas prendre chaque personne en tête-à-tête, lui administrer une dose de sérum de vérité et lui poser la question ? demanda Melody.

            Harry rit, et Callista et Drake secouèrent la tête, complètement désespérés.

- Quoi ? demanda Melody, indignée.

- Ton idée n'est pas mauvaise, mais irréalisable, dit Harry.

- Et pourquoi ? Le Professeur Rogue peut fournir du sérum de vérité, non ?

- Le Véritaserum n'est pas un problème, déclara Severus, mais si nous faisons cela, il n'y aura plus aucune confiance dans le groupe, et nous voulons éviter cela.

- Ecoute donc mon père, conseilla Callista, c'est la voix de la sagesse qui parle.

- Y a-t-il des personnes dont vous êtes sûrs ? voulut savoir Drake.

- Oui. Tous les cinq en premier lieu, puis Ginny, Hermione, Drago, Sirius, Shanna. . .

- Tout le monde en somme, résuma Melody.

            Harry soupira.

- A peu près tout le monde, oui.

- Quelle galère, grogna Drake.

            Soudain, Lara se figea tandis que Severus et Harry étaient traversés par un sombre pressentiment.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Callista, inquiète.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, ne sortez pas du château, reconnmanda Harry avant de sortir de la Grande Salle en courant.

            Melody s'était approchée des fenêtres.

- La Destructrice est là, annonça-t-elle lugubrement.

            Ah là là, je suis sûre que vous détestez ce genre de fin, n'est-ce pas ? Allons, un peu de patience, le chap 29 est celui que vous attendez tous avec impatience et s'intitule : L'espionne. N'est-ce pas éloquent ?

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kaiera **: tu trouves que je me suis améliorée depuis le début de la fic ? Moi aussi j'ai l'impression ! En tout cas, mes chapitres sont deux fois plus longs que ceux de la première partie, et j'ai de plus en plus d'imagination !! Tu verrais comment je me déchaîne dans la partie 5 ! Enfin, j'arrête d'en parler, parce que me connaissant, je vais finir par tout révéler ! La fic est finie depuis longtemps, je suis en train d'écrire le chap 14 de la cinquième partie, pour tout te dire !! Il y a 30 chapitres en tout, donc on approche vraiment de la fin ! Tu peux trouver mon e-mail sur le site, simplement en cliquant sur mon pseudo à côté du titre de la fic, et là, tu accèdes à ma bio (un peu succinte) et à mes fics, mais pour l'instant, la liste se limite à la saga de l'Héritier, Escapade à Lyon et un cross-over Sakura/HP. C'est tout !! Sinon, je serai ravie de correspondre avec toi, sauf qu'en ce moment je manque de temps, entre toutes mes fics ! Ca parle de quoi les Chroniques de Krondor ? Parce que j'adore le fantastique moi aussi !! Tu connais la trilogie de la Croisée des Mondes, par Philip Pullman ? Et la Saga d'Everworld par K.A. Applegate ? Ce sont des lectures absolument fascinantes et à conseiller aux autres, vraiment !! Bon, je vais te laisser pour aller répondre à mes autres lecteurs quand même !! Bisous !!

**Harriette Potter** : ravie de voir que tu as passé de bonnes vacances, vu que moi je n'en ai pas !! Enfin, je m'amuse quand même, ça me permet de me consacrer à mes fics !! Donc ta prochaine fic s'appelle Meurtres, enlèvements et amour. Ce n'est pas un peu trop explicite comme titre ? Je veux dire, qu'on saura déjà tout ce qui va se passer, c'est-à-dire des meurtres, des enlèvements et de l'amour. Ce qui manque, c'est le nom des victimes ! Sans vouloir te critiquer, pourquoi ne trouves-tu pas un autre titre, qui distille du mystère, et qui donne vraiment envie de lire la fic ? Enfin, tu es l'auteur, tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est juste un conseil que je te donne !!! Par contre le retour de l'ange, j'ai vraiment hâte de la découvrir !! Voilà un titre intéressant et qui donne envie de cliquer dessus pour en savoir plus ! Sinon on repart sur ma fic. J'ai pas fait la dispute entre Harry et Ginny tout simplement parce que je n'y pensais plus ! En fait, j'étais très accaparée sur comment dévoiler l'identité de mon espionne avec une grosse dose de drama !! Enfin, je te laisse en juger !! Bisous !!

**Alba** : alors comme ça tu es sûre que c'est Diana à 99.9 % ? Et si l'espionne faisait partie du 0.1 % restant ? Je suis énervante, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, c'est le prochain chapitre à savoir en principe, lundi prochain, mais c'est pas sûr, je crois que mes parents ont prévu une journée à la plage. Cependant, si c'est le cas, ce sera pour dimanche, et pas mardi, je suis pas sadique à ce point !! Et en fait, je suis si impatiente de vous mettre le chap 29 que je dois me retenir pour ne pas tout envoyer en même temps !! Je t'embrasse !

**Squ@dG!rlz** : salut vous deux !! Merci du compliment !! Et pourquoi vous me parlez de Shamans ? C'est quoi cette histoire !! Sinon, à bientôt pour la suite !!

**Lexyann** : moi aussi j'ai aimé la réplique de Callista, vu que c'est moi qui l'ai faite !! ^__^ Et c'est pas ma faute si j'ai pas eu ta review !! Tu connais le site !! Je reçois mes reviews par mail, et là j'ai pas eu la tienne, et pourtant, j'ai fait la recherche dans ma boîte !! Dans cette partie, deux personnages meurent, et quant à Sirius, eh bien, il faut que je lui règle son compte dans la partie 5 !! Non, je rigole !! Je sais pas encore qui je vais tuer dans la suite… Enfin si, mais je ne te le dirais pas !! Na, na, na, nère !!! Alors, là, jusqu'à la fin, ça va pas rigoler beaucoup, mais je me rattrape dans la cinquième partie ! Tu verras bien, mais le retour des farceurs en force ne va pas te laisser de glace je pense ! Et puis, là je peux pas trop laisser Miss Destroy de côté, vu qu'on approche de la fin !! Il y a 30 chapitres tu te souviens ? Donc intensité dramatique jusqu'à la fin !! Désolée, et gros bisous quand même !!

**Lunenoire** : c'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas, vu que j'ai adoré Deux Fins !! Pour le traître, réponse au prochain chapitre !!

**Emilia Potter** : j'avoue que je suis plutôt fière de mes chapitres de la fin de cette partie ! Et le speach d'Hermione m'a demandé pas mal d'inspiration mais bon, l'essentiel c'est que ça te plaise !! Bisous !!

**Liv** : oui les vacances me permettent de me consacrer à ma fic, malgré les quatre semaines de travail que j'ai du subir !! Enfin, je vois que tu apprécies toujours ma fic malgré les multiples personnages et les rebondissements !! Bisous !!

**Loumiolla** : coucou !! C'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas mettre de review tout de suite, mais je serais patiente !! Fictionpress.net, c'est le même site que fanfiction.net, sauf que c'est pas des fics, mais des histoires originales ! Par les mêmes créateurs que ff.net !! Enfin, dès que j'ai le temps, je t'expédie mes histoires, il faut juste que je retrouve mes disquettes !

**Luffynette** : l'identité de l'espionne est vraiment un casse-tête n'est-ce pas ?

**Kyzara** : qui d'autre que la brillante Hermione pour débloquer la situation ? Enfin, j'ai hâte de voir ta réaction au chap 29 !!

**Ginny Malefoy** : tu ne mets pas souvent de reviews j'ai remarqué… A moins que tu ne rentres de vacances ? Bref, l'espionne est vraiment introuvable hein ? Et la Destructrice a toujours plus d'un tour dans son sac, quand on considère que le sac, c'est mon cerveau fertile en imagination !! Merci !!

**Marie-Jo** : merci !!

**Nuage d'automne** : oui, le site est vraiment énervant quand il sort chapter does not exist !! Ca arrive quand on vient juste d'uploader ! J'ai réussi à te faire douter ? Bichette, mais tu sauras tout au chap suivant, promis, juré, craché ! Et Ginny est enceinte ! Ca va pas non ? Enfin… Sinon, moi aussi j'écris le soir, mes idées viennent plus facilement !! Hier soir, j'ai terminé un chapitre assez délicat à 2h30 du matin et j'en suis plutôt contente !! Bizz !

**Watery 136** : je peux pas gérer autant de persos à la fois, mais tu verras que ça s'arrange !

**Big apple** : merci !!

**Ryan** : encore un tout petit peu de patience !! Merci pour tes reviews successives, tu es bien le premier à relire tes reviews !! C'est vrai que tu veux beaucoup de sang, et tu es un reviewer depuis la première partie, donc l'un de mes plus fidèles lecteurs !! A part ça, je fais de mon mieux pour mêler tous les genres dans mon histoire, donc pas seulement de l'amour et des combats, mais aussi du drame, du mystère, du suspense et un peu d'humour !! Et apparemment, tout le monde aime !! Voilà !! Bisous !!!!

**Blood-Countess** : tu as un faible pour les vampires ? Alors que penses-tu de l'histoire de Ténébrus ? Et merci infiniment pour ton compliment !!

**Manou** : d'abord merci pour les compliments !! Pour ton impatience à lire la partie 5, j'ai deux solutions à te proposer : soit tu patientes, ce que, je suis sûre, tu ne peux pas faire, soit tu prends le TGV et tu me rejoins chez moi à Vénissieux !! Sinon, tu peux toujours aller lire Escapade à Lyon pour patienter un peu !! Non, ils ne vont pas tous mourir, seulement quelques-uns ! La cinquième partie est déjà bien réfléchie et planifiée, et crois-moi tu ne m'as pas du tout influencée, parce que c'est moi l'auteur, et c'est moi qui décide ! Pour l'espionne… Tu as lu le chap et donc forcément, Hermione avec sa super intelligence, a dit à Harry de ne pas soupçonner les mères… Or, Diana est une jeune mère si je ne me trompe avec la naissance de Cybèle ? Et voilà ton raisonnement démoli par ma brillante démonstration !! Je suis la seule à connaître la vérité, mais si je peux me permettre un conseil : la vérité est ailleurs !! Tu l'as eu ton indice !! Concernant ce que je t'ai dévoilé, c'est vraiment pas grand-chose, d'ailleurs tu ne sais rien sur l'intrigue, juste qu'ils sont en Septième Année ! Je confirme : tu as définitivement des goûts douteux en matière de garçons !! Tu dis que tu ne trahiras jamais Sirius, Dray et Harry !! Alors c'est quoi que tu fais avec Lex ? Hein ? C'est de l'infidélité très chère !! Ha ha !!! Je sais, je suis cruelle avec toi !! Mais c'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? Bisous et amuse-toi bien !!


	29. L'espionne

            Et voici le chapitre que tout le monde attendait !!! Le chap 29 !! Bon, assez de bla-bla !! Bonne lecture !!

            **Chapitre 29 : L'espionne**

            La pluie ne rendait pas les choses faciles. Ils voyaient leurs ennemis à travers un rideau d'eau, et même Alwyn craignait que la pluie ne dilue son poison dont elle en avait imprégné les pointes des flèches et les lames des épées.

            La Destructrice et Marcus Adams étaient sous un dôme imperméable les protégeant de la pluie, entourés des Sorciers Noirs et des Corbeaux.

- Quel temps idéal pour une attaque, dit-elle en riant. Et pour une victoire de Destruction sur le monde.

- Elle rêve, murmura cyniquement Drago.

            Les yeux de la Sorcière flamboyèrent. « Celui-là mourra dans d'atroces souffrances » pensa-t-elle. Elle détailla le groupe devant elle. Aucune unité, vraiment affligeant : trois Sorciers-Mages, deux Fées – trois si on comptait celle du Lac – une Ange, une Amazone, un Elfe, un Vampire, deux Loups-Garous, une Auror, deux sorciers normaux, sans oublier l'archère à la fenêtre et un fantôme. Réjouissant. Et les trois Sorciers-Mages maîtrisaient la Magie sans baguette mais avaient encore des lacunes en Magie Antique. Elle saurait exploiter ce point faible.

- Marcus, occupez-vous de Malefoy et des Créatures de la Nuit. Je m'occupe des deux autres et des Fées. Les autres, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Mes Corbeaux aussi.

            Aussitôt la bataille s'engagea. Diana, de son perchoir, commença à décocher ses flèches, et elle bénit Alwyn de les avoir ensorcelées car avec la pluie, ce n'était pas chose aisée de toucher des cibles mouvantes. La flèche, après avoir touché un corbeau changeait de direction et touchait un autre corbeau. Une flèche touchait environ dix oiseaux jusqu'à ce que le poison soit épuisé et sa magie avec. Diana décochait flèche sur flèche sur les volatiles mais cela ne les empêchait pas de s'en prendre aux autres Sorciers. Alwyn s'occupait des Sorciers Noirs. Beaucoup succombaient à cause du poison, d'autres tombaient sous les attaques d'Alix, de Milo, de Sirius, Cho et Shanna. Ces trois derniers utilisaient sans hésiter les Impardonnables tout comme le Cristafix. L'eau de pluie se teinta bientôt de sang.

            Marcus Adams se déchaînait contre Drago, Adrian, Ténébrus et Marlock. Des sortilèges de Magie Noire et de Magie Antique se succédaient sans répit, manquant parfois de peu la personne visée. Drago rispostait de son mieux, mais ses attaques semblaient inoffensives quand par chance elles atteignaient leur but. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry, Severus et les Fées, rejointes par Amarine, qui éprouvaient les mêmes difficultés avec la Destructrice, qui riait de leurs efforts.

- Nous sommes en difficulté, pensa-t-il.

            Drago n'était pas le seul à analyser la situation. Harry et Severus, bien que concentrés sur la Destructrice, ne perdaient pas une miette des combats autour d'eux. La voix d'Hermione résonna dans leurs esprits, et celles d'Eléa et Lara en firent bientôt autant.

- Ils sont trop nombreux, dit Hermione.

- La Destructrice est coriace, dit Eléa.

- Si nous ne la tuons pas très vite, nous finirons par mourir, constata Lara.

- Je sais bien, répliqua mentalement Harry. Adams et les Sorciers Noirs sont plus que redoutables, et les Corbeaux ne facilitent pas la tâche.

- Harry ! appela Hermione. Essaie de combiner l'Avalonia avec l'Epée de Gryffondor. Ton ancêtre était aussi Sorcier-Mage !

- Impossible ! J'ai déjà essayé !

- Si seulement tu le faisais correctement aussi, grommela Hermione.

            L'attention d'Hermione fut détournée par un hurlement de Drago qui venait d'être touché par un Doloris amplifié par un sort de crucifixion. Ses poignets et ses mains commençaient à saigner. Marlock aussi était au sol, touché par le même sort.

            Diana, au château, entendit le hurlement de Drago, et en fut instantanément déconcentrée. Elle baissa son arc.

- Drago !

            Elle fut tentée d'aller le rejoindre, mais Ginny, Callista, Melody et Drake l'en empêchèrent.

- Non Diana ! Continue la lutte ! exhorta Ginny.

- Mais Drago. . .

- Nous sommes tous inquiets pour lui, nous aussi, dit Melody.

- Après tout, c'est aussi mon oncle, dit Callista.

- Tu ne l'aideras pas si tu vas le rejoindre dehors, raisonna Drake.

- Mets fin au sort en visant Adams, conseilla Ginny. Même si ça ne le tue pas, ça le déconcentrera suffisamment pour que Drago et Marlock reprennent leurs esprits.

            Diana acquiesça et se reprit. Elle banda son arc, et visa le cœur de son ennemi. Puis elle lâcha la flèche. Celle-ci fendit l'air et se planta à quelques centimètres au-dessous du cœur. Diana jura, mais le hurlement de douleur qui déchira l'air la fit sourire. Elle vit Drago et Marlock se relever et lancer tous les deux un Cristafix qu'Adams évita malgré sa douleur.

            Drago venait de réaliser que sa femme venait de lui sauver la vie car Adams s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sortilège mortel. La flèche l'avait interrompu et fait lâcher son emprise sur lui.

- Drago, ça va ? demanda Hermione dans sa tête.

- A ton avis ? répliqua Drago.

- Question idiote, reconnut Hermione. Tente de forcer ton avantage, et abats-le.

- Mais bien sûr, et Adams va m'aider avec le sourire. . .

            Drago croisa le regard furieux de sa sœur qui était avec Severus et Harry. Il ne vit pas l'éclair vert arriver sur lui.

- Attention !! hurlèrent en même temps Adrian et Ténébrus.

            Une ombre se jeta sur lui, ce qui le projeta sur le côté, évitant de justesse l'Avada Kedavra.

            Du château, Diana éclata en sanglots.

- Oh mon Dieu. . . Oh mon Dieu. . .

- Ça va, il est sauf, murmura Ginny, blanche comme un linge.

- Maman, s'il te plaît, assieds-toi, pria Melody.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, ni pour les bébés, toute cette émotion, renchérit Drake.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, dit distraitement Ginny, qui tentait de calmer Diana au bord de la crise de nerfs.

            Drago se releva, réalisant que pour la deuxième fois, il avait frôlé la mort de très près. Il observa la silhouette avec une capuche noire se relever. Elle était de petite taille.

- Vous allez bien, Professeur Malefoy ?

            Drago resta stupéfait. Cette voix. . . la personne repoussa sa capuche, révélant des cheveux châtain foncé et un regard bleu-vert.

- Nick Adams ?

- Trahison !! hurla Marcus Adams.

            La Destructrice bloqua les sortilèges et sourit à la situation.

- Votre fils nous trahit, Marcus.

- Je vais te tuer ! rugit Adams senior.

            Drago confectionna à la hâte un bouclier.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Il est devenu fou. Il a tué ma mère il y a peu de temps ,et tous nos Elfes de Maison. Sans oublier qu'il me séquestre depuis mon renvoi. Je vous demande de me protéger contre lui.

- Tu demandes notre protection ? répéta Drago, incrédule.

- Je suis prêt à présenter mes excuses à Potter. . . euh. . . Callista.

- Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de ça.

- Je sais. Ecoutez, mon père est devenu fou. Il a projeté de me tuer après ça, mais j'ai réussi à m'évader pour vous sauver. Je vous en prie. . .

            Drago le fixa. La décision n'était pas facile à prendre. Qui savait si ce n'était pas un autre stratagème d'Adams et Stevenson ? La voix de Lara résonna dans son esprit.

- Fais-lui confiance. Je le vois à son Aura.

            Drago acquiesça mentalement.

- Bon. OK, tu es des nôtres.

            Nick soupira de soulagement.

- Merci.

- Nous ne pouvons pas te faire entrer au château maintenant. Tu vas rester près de moi.

- OK.

            Drago se remit en garde, Nick derrière lui.

- Oncle Drago est devenu fou ou inconscient ? demanda Callista en suivant la scène.

- Un peu des deux, répondit Melody. En attendant, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il fait là.

- Et visiblement contre son père, constata Drake.

- On ne peut pas le laisser dehors, dit Ginny.

- Mais d'un autre côté, on ne peut pas sortir, objecta Diana.

- La poisse ! murmura Melody.

- Double poisse, ajouta calmement Diana. Mon stock de flèches diminue sérieusement. Alors que le nombre de Corbeaux ne diminue pas.

- Pourtant, regarde l'état de la pelouse, conseilla Callista.

            En effet, on ne voyait plus l'herbe. Le vert parc de Poudlard était noyé sous les flaques de boue, les corps des Sorciers Noirs touchés par les flèches, les rivières de sang provenant des Cristafix, et les cadavres des oiseaux qui se comptaient par centaines. Diana fit la grimace.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on ne va jamais y arriver.

            La Destructrice se moquait ouvertement des deux Sorciers-Mages devant elle. Autant que des Fées. Amarine, Eléa et Lara ne réussissaient pas à l'atteindre, et les sorts de Severus et Harry n'avaient aucune utilité.

- C'est pas vrai, elle est invincible ou quoi ? marmonna Amarine.

- Je commence à le penser, répondit Severus.

            La Sorcière éclata de rire.

- Vous êtes pathétiques ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi !

- Et toi, tu n'arrives pas non plus à nous toucher, répliqua calmement Harry.

            Le rire de la Destructrice s'éteignit. Harry avait raison. Quelles que soient les attaques qu'ils se lançaient, la situation n'évoluait guère. Drago, voyant ça, confia Nick à Adrian et alla leur prêter main forte. Mais c'était sans compter Adams qui rejoignit la Destructrice. Le combat reprit de plus belle quand Marlock et Ténébrus s'y joignirent. Adrian rejoignit Sirius, Shanna, Alix, Alwyn, Milo et Cho qui protégeaient les portes de Poudlard contre les assauts des Sorciers Noirs, tout en tentant d'éviter les becs acérés des Corbeaux. Ceux-ci attaquaient surtout Alix et Alwyn, plus dangereuses que les Sorciers. Alix, Ange de l'Air, était de loin la plus redoutable. Son contrôle de l'air désorientait les volatiles, mais d'autres fonçaient sur elle, tentant de lui crever les yeux. Alwyn les abattaient dès qu'ils s'approchaient de trop près.

- Alix, je n'ai presque plus de flèches !

- Sers-toi de ton épée !

- Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps contre ces Corbeaux. . . Satanée pluie ! Diana doit être elle aussi à court de flèches !

- Moi aussi ! intervint Milo. Il va falloir nous servir de nos épées !

- Nous n'avons pas le choix ! acquiesça Alix. Même mes pouvoirs ne sont pas très utiles. . .

            Un hurlement les interrompit. Sirius venait encore de tuer un autre ennemi d'un Cristafix qui tentait de tuer Shanna. Alix soupira.

- Cela se terminera-t-il un jour ?

            Alwyn, déconcentrée, se prit un Doloris de plein fouet. Sans hésiter, Milo plongea son épée dans le cœur du Sorcier. Il s'écroula, et Alwyn tomba à genoux, haletante.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, merci. Les Sorciers-Mages n'ont pas l'air de s'en sortir.

- Ce n'est pas notre problème ! s'exclama Sirius. Ils se débrouillent de leur côté, et nous, on a nos problèmes !

- Sirius a raison, approuva Alix. Fini de rêver, et débarrassons-nous de ces gêneurs !

- En avant !

            La Destructrice et Adams commençaient à s'énerver. Avec cette pluie, ils ne parvenaient pas à utiliser des Sortilèges de Feu, et les trois Sorciers-Mages se révélaient difficiles à battre à cause de leur maîtrise, bien qu'imparfaite, de la Magie Antique.

            Harry et Severus avaient remarqué que l'autre groupe se débrouillait bien contre les Sorciers Noirs, il restait à les imiter. Facile à dire. Marlock, Ténébrus et Amarine commençaient à fatiguer. Soudain, Adams lança un Avada Kedavra sur Amarine. Celle-ci, occupée à contrer un sort de la Destructrice, le vit trop tard. Mais Marlock se plaça sur la trajectoire du sort, qui l'atteignit de plein fouet.

- NON !!! hurla Ténébrus.

            Le Loup-Garou tomba mort.

- C'est pas vrai !! cria Lara.

            Eléa semblait choquée, et Amarine sentit ses larmes couler. Harry, Drago et Severus jurèrent. Ténébrus était fou de rage.

- Tu vas me le payer !

            Il s'élança contre Adams, mais celui-ci rit et renouvela le sort. Eléa saisit le bras du Vampire et le tira en arrière, le sortilège se perdit dans le ciel.

- Ne mourrez pas ! dit-elle. Cela ne fera pas revenir votre ami.

- Il l'a tué. . .

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se sacrifier. Nous avons besoin de vous.

            Il la regarda. Eléa hésita, mais se lança.

- Et moi aussi, j'ai besoin de vous, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

            Ténébrus esquissa un faible sourire.

- Alors je vais tâcher de rester en vie. . . pour le venger, et pour vous, belle Heaven.

            « Comme si c'était le moment de faire du charme ! » pensa Drago, qui avait suivi le bref échange. Mais il était malgré tout content que deux êtres se soient trouvés dans cette violence.

            A présent, Adams, félicité par la Destructrice, s'en prenait à Drago, qu'il attaquait sans relâche. Il le considérait comme responsable du détournement de son fils. La Destructrice s'était créé un bouclier pour reprendre ses forces. Ce combat contre les Sorciers-Mages la fatiguait plus que prévu.

- Vous êtes plus coriaces que je ne le pensais.

- Ne nous sous-estime jamais, répliqua Severus.

- Je ne ferai jamais pareille erreur.

            Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Mon informatrice m'avait pourtant dit que vous aviez fait énormément de progrès.

            Harry et Severus échangèrent un regard. Informatrice ? Alors, finalement Hermione avait raison. . . Cho ? Harry glissa un regard vers Cho qui combattait aux côtés de Sirius et Shanna. Non, impossible. Et pourtant, en repensant aux arguments d'Hermione. . .

- Qui est ton informatrice ? demanda Severus.

            La Sorcière secoua la tête.

- Je ne dois pas le dire. . . Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Mais assez parlé. J'en ai assez de toujours vous avoir dans mes pattes ! Toujours en train de contrecarrer mes projets ! Krestancia !!

            Des milliers de pointes de flèches les assaillirent. Harry et Severus déployèrent d'urgence un bouclier, mais ils furent touchés, tout comme leurs amis. La Sorcière détruisit leur bouclier et leur lança des éclairs et des pics de glace meurtriers. Un pic de glace toucha Eléa à l'épaule, et s'effondra, rapidement rattrapée par Ténébrus. Il lui retira le pic et Lara soigna rapidement sa blessure.

- Merci.

- Elle se déchaîne, constata sombrement Lara.

- Nous n'allons pas y arriver. . . souffla Amarine.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, rabroua Eléa. On se relève !

- Et on met le paquet ! ajouta Ténébrus.

            Hermione avait quitté le combat et était retournée dans la Grande Salle.

- Ça se passe mal, commenta-t-elle.

- Je vois ça, dit Diana. Elle est déchaînée, et personne n'arrive à prendre l'avantage.

- Bon sang, comment a-t-elle su qu'ils avaient fait tant de progrès ? pesta Ginny.

            Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Qui sait ? J'ai déjà fait part de mes doutes à Harry, mais il est sceptique.

- Tu parles de Cho ? demanda Diana.

- Quoi ? Le Professeur Chang ? répéta Callista. Maman, tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui. Callista. . . Les apparences ne sont pas toujours ce qu'on croit qu'elles sont. . .

            Callista échangea un regard consterné avec Melody et Drake. C'était donc le Professeur Chang. Pourtant, elle avait l'air innocente. . .

- Je sais ce que vous pensez, dit Hermione. Mais les coupables ne sont pas toujours ce que nous croyons.

- Oh Maman. . . Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Je veux dire les traîtres. Les parents d'Harry se sont fait trahir par leur meilleur ami. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas Callista. Mais certaines personnes n'ont pas le choix. Certaines peuvent être victimes de chantage, et se trouvent dans une situation inextricable.

- Cela n'excuse pas leurs actes. Je préférerais la mort plutôt que trahir les êtres que j'aime.

            Hermione regarda sa fille, une lueur de tristesse sur le visage.

- Tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre. . . Je ferais mieux de retourner à l'extérieur, ils ont besoin de mes conseils.

            Harry était déconcentré. Il repensait sans cesse à Cho. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être l'informatrice de la Destructrice. C'était insensé ! Il faillit se prendre un Avada, mais Severus le sauva à temps.

- Bon sang, reprends-toi ! Elle n'a pas dit que c'était Chang ! On sait juste que c'est une femme !

- Mais cette histoire me tracasse ! Si ce n'est pas Cho, qui est-ce ? J'ai éliminé tout le monde de mes. . .

- Ce n'est pas le moment !

            La Sorcière en face d'eux éclata de rire.

- C'est le fait de savoir que l'une d'entre vous m'informe qui vous met dans cet état ?

            D'un coup d'œil circulaire, elle vérifia que tout le monde était présent. Même Hermione était revenue.

- Je vais vous dire qui c'est. Vous mourrez l'esprit tranquille.

            « C'est ce qu'on verra », pensa Harry, qui échangea un regard avec Severus.

            D'un geste, la Destructrice rappela Adams à ses côtés, les Sorciers s'arrêtèrent de lancer des sorts, et les Corbeaux reprirent de l'altitude. Elle reprit la parole.

- Mon informatrice. . . Une femme intelligente, très utile, dans une position inconfortable. Elle m'a appris tout un tas de choses sur vous, mais hélas, incapable de faire le moindre acte contre vous. Elle défendait les trois jeunes prodiges qui commencent à maîtriser la Magie sans baguette.

            Tous les Sorciers et différentes espèces comprirent qu'elle allait révéler le nom de l'espionne. La Sorcière tendit la main.

- Viens à moi, chère espionne.

            Tous les yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi, d'incrédulité, de stupeur et de douleur quand ils découvrirent qui obéissait à cet ordre et s'avançait vers l'ennemie.

            Au château, Diana lâcha son arc, et Ginny eut un cri de stupeur.

- Non. . . non, ce n'est pas possible. . . murmura Callista.

            Dans le parc, l'incompréhension régnait. La jeune femme se retourna vers le groupe après avoir pris place aux côtés de la Destructrice. Son visage ruisselait de larmes.

- Je suis désolée. . .

- Hermione. . . murmura Severus.

**            Terminé !!! Ah, ah, ah !! Voilà ce qui s'appelle une fin de chapitre comme je les aime !! Et maintenant, je rappelle que je ne suis toujours pas candidate au meurtre, ni aux tortures !! Attendez le prochain chapitre pour connaître les raisons de cet acte !! Bisous !!**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pascale** : enfin, tu es de retour !! Tu as aimé les chapitres j'espère ! Et oui, j'ai bien 23 ans !! Bisous !!

**Kyzara** : merci !! Tu as aimé ce chapitre ? Bisous !!

**Sirius Black 7** : tu es encore en vie toi ? Non, je plaisante !! Et bien, ravie de voir que tu aimes, et tu as ta réponse pour l'espionne !

**Kaiera** : comme quoi tu n'as pas tellement tort de soupçonner Hermione !! Merci pour les compliments sur ma fic !! Et concernant Krondor, je vais me débrouiller pour les trouver !! Et pour Everworld, je ne sais absolument pas si tu peux les trouver au Québec !! Je suis française figure-toi !! Et j'ai jamais mis les pieds au Canada !! Du moins pas encore !! Sinon, j'espère que tu les trouveras, et après ça, je vais répondre à ton mail !! Bisous !!

**Nuage d'automne** : j'adore semer le trouble dans les esprits !! C'est vrai que les vacances sont bientôt terminées pour les scolaires !! Moi, je suis à la fac, je rentre fin septembre, donc j'ai encore quelques semaines de tranquillité !! Bisous !!

**Dragon tears 1** : tu devrais être habitué à ma cruauté !! Et bien, tu l'as eue ta suite !!

**Liv** : Ténébrus est du genre populaire, c'est vrai !! Et puis, tu pourras dire que ton intuition était juste, ce n'est pas Cho !! Et les explications dans le dernier chap !! Merci pour les encouragements car j'en ai bien besoin !! Et rajoute aussi le courage pour attaquer les cours en fac !! Et si je suis vieille !! 23 ans pour toi, c'est quoi ? Et toujours célibataire !! Tu le crois ça !! Bisous !!

**Sarah 30** : mon Dieu, tu me fais trembler !! Bon voici la réponse à tes suggestions !! Et je suis absolument sûre que je n'ai pas besoin d'un Doloris !! Merci bien !!

**Marie-Jo** : merci !!

**Ryan** : bon, ça a commencé dans ce chap, et la suite plus tard !! De toute manière, y'a déjà une victime !! Y'a un inconvénient avec l'Avada Kedavra : les victimes meurent proprement, ce qui fait que je suis obligée d'inventer des sorts absolument horribles pour te satisfaire !! J'espère que tu apprécies comment je me décarcasse pour toi !!

**Mystikal **: ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus donné de tes nouvelles ! Et oui, j'essaie de donner du réalisme à mes fics !! Merci !!

**Lunenoire** : et ne meurs pas avant de connaître l'espionne !! Et merci !!!

**Coccinelle-rouge 13** : merci !! Et franchement, j'ai dépassé les 600 reviews !! Donc je crois qu'on peut dire que les lecteurs aiment ma fic, si on ne compte pas les lecteurs silencieux !! Bisous !!

**Sungirl** : ah, toi aussi tu aimes Ténébrus !! C'est l'un de mes persos préférés !! Merci !!

**Blood-Countess** : une passion pour les Vampires ? Alors tu dois adorer les séries Buffy et Angel n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, j'essaie de mon mieux pour les caractères de mes personnages, avec leurs contradictions et je m'amuse beaucoup avec leurs tensions, parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'ils s'entendent toujours bien, surtout si on juge de la dispute Alwyn-Milo ! En tout cas, merci de me suivre !! Bisous !!

**Watery 136** : tu l'as eue ton action !!

**Manou **: je suis sadique je sais !! Pour ton clin d'œil, ça n'a rien à voir !! Je ne regarde pas Seven Heaven !! Je crois que c'est 7 à la Maison ? Je ne connais pas du tout, donc Heaven et Anthony Camden, c'est un pur hasard !! L'espionne n'est pas Alix. Ton raisonnement tombe complètement à l'eau ma chère !! Alors par contre, ton idée de garçon déguisé en fille, c'est du délire !! Je ne suis pas cinglée à ce point-là, au point de faire des Drag Queens !! Et laisse Severus en dehors de ça !! Non mais !! Et je te signale que la démunie de cervelle comme tu l'appelles est pas si démunie que ça puisqu'elle met nos héros en danger mortel !! Et cinq jours d'attente pour toi c'est trop long ? Bichette !! Je suis aussi au courant comme quoi Tom Felton ne sera pas dans HP 4. Heureusement que Daniel, Emma et Rupert y seront !! Et puis, ils gagnent pas mal de sous, alors à mon avis, ils peuvent bien continuer !! J'ai Canal +, mais je ne regarde pas Fastlane, je n'ai pas bien les séries policières, à part Walker Texas Ranger ! Oh, là tu as des goûts vraiment bizarres !! Je ne trouve pas Brendan Fehr bien beau si tu veux mon avis !! Y'a mieux !! Comme Tom Welling par exemple !! Et j'ai hâte de voir Gary Oldman dans le rôle de Sirius, et surtout ce que ça va donner !! Je sens que je vais adorer !! Tu te rappelles Kenneth Branagh dans le rôle de Lockhart ? Il était excellent !! Je me demande si on va le revoir dans le film 5 ? Je veux dire, si le film 5 est porté sur les écrans bien sûr !! Je ne sais toujours pas si tu as fini ce livre !! Sinon, à part ça j'adore tes reviews longues et délirantes à souhait, qui remplace un mail !! Et viens donc à Vénissieux, je t'accueille à bras ouverts, tant que tu ne me menaces pas avec un fusil de te montrer mes fics !!! Mon hospitalité a des limites !! Et je sais que tu en es capable !! Je t'embrasse !!

**Lexyann** : qui te dit qu'Alwyn ne sera pas avec Milo ? Attends le chap 30 avant de te prononcer !! Et pour Cho. . . Non ce n'est pas elle !! Et elle n'est pas hypocrite !! Enfin, là je me répète, attends le chap 30 pour te décider !! Bisous !!

**Alba** : Drago est à Diana !! Enfin, non, il est à JKR !! N'es-tu pas d'accord ? Bisous !!


	30. L'oubli

Hello tout monde !! J'ai adoré vos réactions !!! Hermione l'espionne !! Il fallait trouver, mais je dois dire que cette idée vient d'un de mes amis, et que je l'ai mise en application, après plusieurs heures de réflexion pour faire coller l'histoire !

Sinon, on arrive au dernier chapitre de cette quatrième partie, et une cinquième est en route. Mon autre fic, **Escapade à Lyon**, est mise à jour régulièrement, donc allez donc la lire !!

Je dédie enfin ce chapitre à **Yoann**, qui m'a suggéré Hermione pour l'espionne, et j'ajoute que vous risquez de comprendre Hermione et pourquoi elle a fait ça !!

Surtout ne ratez pas la suite ! Et concernant les réponses aux reviews, je ne répondrai pas aux questions qui ont un rapport avec Hermione puisque vous avez tout dans le chapitre qui suit !!

Dernière chose avant le chapitre : tous les persos sont à JKR, sauf les personnages de ma compositions, et vous savez combien y'en a !! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !!

            **Chapitre 30 : L'oubli**

            Harry fixait son amie sans comprendre.

- Hermione ?

- C'est la Destructrice qui a réussi à me ramener à cet état de fantôme. Je lui dois. . .

- A point de nous trahir ? De me trahir ? demanda Severus.

- Severus. . .

- Et Callista ?

- J'ai essayé de la préserver, elle et Melody et Drake. Je n'avais pas le choix !

- On a toujours le choix, dit Drago d'un ton définitif. Tu as toujours été une Malefoy, au fond. Tu sers ceux qui te sont utiles. Je me demande encore comment tu as pu être une Gryffondor.

- Drago ! Mon passé n'a plus rien à voir. Je suis morte ! Tu comprends ? Sans Amanda, je ne serais pas ici à l'heure qu'il est !

- Tu as vendu ton âme au diable.

            Hermione se tut. Elle regarda la Destructrice.

- Je t'avais dit qu'ils ne te croiraient pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Je vous en prie Amanda !

- Je te signale que je peux encore te renvoyer d'où tu viens !

- Je n'oublie rien. Mais je vous rappelle quand même que j'ai accepté notre marché pour une seule raison : revoir Callista. Bien sûr, je ne savais absolument pas que Severus l'avait confiée aux Potter, sinon, jamais je n'aurais accepté ce pacte.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, chère Hermione. Je vais tuer ton mari, tes amis et ta fille.

- Je vous interdis de toucher à Callista. Vous aviez promis.

- Et je suppose que c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher ?

            Hermione ne sut que répondre. Elle était fantôme, sans aucun moyen de sauver sa fille. En désespoir de cause, elle se tourna vers Severus.

- Protège Callista.

- Tu es responsable si elle est en danger. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

            A ce moment, Callista, en larmes, surgit du château, suivie par Ginny et Diana. Elle courut vers sa mère.

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi. . . Maman. . .

- Callista, intervint Severus. Rentre donc au château.

- Non.

- Laisse-moi lui parler, demanda Hermione.

- N'y compte pas.

- Je suis sa mère !

- Comment peux-tu prétendre être sa mère alors que tu viens de nous mettre tous en danger ? Tu es ignoble !

- Tu n'as pas à me juger Severus !

- Et de quel droit m'as-tu jugé, moi, quand j'ai confié Callista à Harry ?

            Ils se défièrent du regard. Callista était dans les bras de son père, en train de sangloter sans retenue. Ginny et Diana se rapprochèrent de leurs maris respectifs.

- Nous avons essayé de la retenir, mais elle était comme folle, expliqua Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas surprenant… Hermione, jamais je n'aurais cru. . . murmura Harry. Ramène-la vite à l'intérieur.

            Hermione le regarda.

- Si seulement tu me comprenais. . .

            Elle se tourna vers Cho.

- Cho, je te fais mes excuses. J'ai orienté les soupçons sur toi, pour faire croire que tu étais l'espionne.

            Cho ne répondit pas, trop choquée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

            Diana s'approcha, mais la Destructrice l'interrompit.

- Une minute ! Puisque les confrontations sont terminées, nous allons pouvoir reprendre. Cette petite n'aurait jamais dû sortir du château. Pyros !

            Severus évita le sort, Callista toujours dans ses bras. Ce fut le signal de la reprise. Diana et Ginny n'avaient plus le choix. Elles devraient se battre comme tous les autres. Harry se plaça instantanément devant Ginny. Celle-ci sortit sa baguette.

- Je saurais me défendre.

- Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

- Comme tu voudras.

            Severus aussi avait mis Callista derrière lui, mais elle ne s'aperçut de rien. Elle fixait toujours sa mère, les yeux brillant de colère, et de larmes. Celle-ci lui retournait son regard toujours aussi triste. Callista finit par détourner les yeux, une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Hermione encaissa le coup, et reporta son attention sur le combat. Callista, maîtrisant quelques sorts sans baguette, se décida à aider Sirius, Cho et Shanna contre les Corbeaux. Le Professeur Chang était innocente. . . Sa mère était diabolique ! Diana avait rejoint Sirius, Cho et Shanna, et Ginny s'apprêtait à faire de même, mais Harry l'en empêcha.

- Reste avec moi.

- Non. Combats la Destructrice, et ne pense pas à moi. Je t'aime.

            Elle s'élança et, écartant les Corbeaux de son chemin, rejoignit Cho.

- Je m'excuse.

- Ce n'est rien. Je te comprends parfaitement. Après tout, c'était moi l'intruse.

            La Destructrice avait vu Ginny se détacher de son mari, et un sourire cruel se peignit sur ses traits. Avant que Harry ne réalise ce qu'elle faisait, elle lança un Cristafix en direction de Ginny. Mais Cho l'avait vu, et poussa Ginny sur le côté. . . ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de recevoir elle-même le sort destiné à Ginny. Cho s'effondra dans les bras de Ginny.

- Cho, non. . .

            Celle-ci sourit tristement.

- Je savais que cela arriverait. . . Il y a une lettre dans ma chambre, pour toi et Harry. . . Puissiez-vous vivre heureux. . . Adieu. . .

            Le sang de Cho se déversa sur les mains de Ginny. Celle-ci pleurait. Harry serra les poings. Cho. . . Une de ses amies qui avaient toujours cru en lui, même quand tout allait mal. Que restait-il ? Ron était mort, Hermione s'avérait être une habile manipulatrice. . . Mais il y avait Ginny, ses enfants. . . Tous ses amis autour de lui actuellement. Il se dirigea vers Ginny, toujours par terre, faisant une proie facile pour tous les Sorciers Noirs alentour. Il l'aida à se relever.

- Je t'en supplie, Ginny, fais attention. . . 

- Cho. . . Elle m'a sauvé la vie. . .

- Je sais, j'ai vu. Je la vengerais.

            La bataille faisait rage. Callista, renonçant à combattre, désespérée par son niveau trop bas, s'était réfugiée près des portes et regardait le combat, repoussant parfois les corbeaux qui s'approchaient trop près. Diana, Shanna, Sirius et Ginny menaient la vie dure aux Sorciers Noirs. Alwyn et Milo s'occupaient des volatiles avec efficacité puisqu'ils semblaient déjà moins nombreux. Par contre, Adams s'acharnait contre Drago, Ténébrus et Adrian, tandis que personne ne menait entre la Destructrice, Harry, Severus, Eléa, Lara, Amarine et Alix. Et pourtant, ils étaient à cinq contre une ! Nick s'approcha d'elle.

- Potter ?

- Mon nom est Callista Rogue, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

- Désolé. . . L'habitude sans doute.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Te demander pardon pour mon attitude. Ecoute, je réalise à quel point mon père était fou. . .

- J'ai du mal à te croire. Pour moi, ce n'est qu'un stratagème pour. . .

- Je ne mens pas ! Votre Fée. . .

- Blue.

- Oui. Elle a dit au Professeur Malefoy qu'on pouvait me faire confiance.

- Elle a dit ça ?

- Oui. . .

            Callista resta pensive. Si Lara l'avait dit. . . Mais elle s'était pourtant trompée sur sa mère. . . Elle reporta son attention sur le combat et se figea. La Destructrice était prise entre Severus d'un côté et les autres Sorciers de l'autre côté. Un voile rouge tomba devant ses yeux. Le cauchemar. . . L'herbe souillée, le sang. . . Callista se fraya un chemin et courut vers son père. Nick la suivit, totalement éberlué.

- Tu es folle ! Tu veux te faire tuer ?

- Laisse-moi ! Papa !

            La Destructrice vit la jeune fille accourir vers son père. Severus vit la Destructrice pointer son doigt vers quelque chose derrière lui.

- Avada Kedavra !

            Il se retourna vivement et vit Callista.

- Callista !! hurla Hermione.

- NOOOOOON !!! s'écria Severus.

            Il s'élança, prit Callista dans ses bras, et lui fit un rempart de son corps. Il reçut le sort mortel dans son dos.

- Papa !! NON !!! cria Callista quand elle sentit son père s'affaisser contre elle, en même temps qu'elle levait ses yeux incrédules.

            Le sort avait ricoché contre le dos de Severus et retournait droit sur la Destructrice qui, trop surprise pour faire quoi que ce soit, le reçut de plein fouet et fut projetée sur plus de 50 mètres ! Le combat s'était arrêté, tout le monde regardait Severus, stupéfait. Celui-ci leva son regard sur sa fille, et celle-ci sentit ses larmes couler.

- Papa. . . Tu es vivant. . .

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas. . .

            Harry s'approcha.

- Le sort est retourné à l'envoyeur. Comme quand Voldemort m'a attaqué.

            Severus réalisa soudain qu'il avait échappé à l'Avada Kedavra. Adams s'approcha de la Destructrice qui se releva péniblement. Elle jura.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

            Hermione se matérialisa devant elle.

- Espèce d'ordure ! Vous aviez promis de ne pas attaquer les enfants ! Et Callista en particulier !

- C'est toi qui. . .

- En quelque sorte oui, c'est mon œuvre.

            Hermione se détourna et se dirigea vers Severus et sa fille.

- Non. . . dit-elle quand il commença à se détourner. J'ai une explication à ce qui vient d'arriver.

            Il consentit à l'écouter, tout en serrant Callista dans ses bras.

- Je t'écoute. Sois brève.

- Tu sais ce qui a fait que Harry repousse le sort de Voldemort. . . Le sacrifice de l'amour. Quand je me suis jetée devant le sort de Viviane, il y a 11 ans, pour te sauver. . . Il se pourrait bien que. . .

            Severus rit méchamment.

- Quelle ironie du sort ! Ton acte de traîtrise contraste singulièrement avec ton sacrifice d'il y a 11 ans !

- Hermione !! interpella rudement la Destructrice.

- Je n'ai plus aucun compte à vous rendre désormais Amanda ! Vous avez rompu notre marché de vous-même en attaquant Callista.

- Tu es finie !

- Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Renvoyez-moi donc dans l'oubli ! J'y serais mieux pour expier ma faute !

- Très bien ! Eh bien autant continuer ce que j'ai commencé ! cria-t-elle en pointant son doigt sur Severus.

- Avada Kedavra !

            Rien ne se passa. Harry rit.

- Tu n'as plus de pouvoirs. . . L'Avada qui t'a été retourné ne t'a pas tué, tout comme Voldemort. Tu es faible. . .

            Elle hurla de rage et sortit une baguette de sa poche.

- Pyros !!

            La magie fonctionna, et Harry contra rapidement le sort.

- Expelliarmus ! lança Callista.

            Le sort l'envoya en arrière tandis que sa baguette atterrissait dans les mains de la jeune fille. Elle la tendit à son père, qui avec un sourire sadique, la brisa net.

- Rogue, vous me le paierez, tous les deux ! Marcus, finissez le travail ! Je m'en vais !

            Sans que personne ait pu prévoir son geste, elle transplana. Harry jura.

- Merde !! Elle a pu transplaner ! J'aurais dû le prévoir !

            La pluie s'était arrêtée et le soleil revenait.

- Vous avez entendu notre Maîtresse ! On finit de jouer ! cria Marcus. Tuez-les tous !

            Un cri étrange résonna, ce qui figea tous les corbeaux.

- Fumseck ! reconnut Callista.

            En effet, le phénix semait la panique parmi les oiseaux noirs. En quelques instants, il n'y eut plus aucun volatile dans le ciel.

- Il aurait pu venir un peu plus tôt, grommela Severus.

- Fumseck a horreur de la pluie. Les phénix ne supportent pas l'eau. Le Professeur Chang nous l'a dit.

            Le souvenir attrista Callista. Marcus Adams rugit de rage quand il vit que le vent tournait en sa défaveur. Il fixa son regard haineux sur son fils qui recula de peur. Shanna se plaça devant lui.

- Ça suffit Adams ! Harry, Drago, débarrassez-nous de lui !

            Les deux Sorciers-Mages acquiescèrent. Mais les Sorciers Noirs reprirent conscience. Ils recommencèrent à attaquer Sirius, Diana, Ginny, Alwyn et Milo. Shanna en eut plus qu'assez. Elle ferma les yeux et joignit les mains, sa baguette entre elles, pointée vers le ciel.

- J'en appelle aux pouvoirs des Anciens Aurors, les plus puissants de tous les temps. . . murmura-t-elle.

            Soudain, dans un grand craquement qui figea tout le monde, un rayon d'énergie violette jaillit des nuages et se dirigea vers la baguette de Shanna. Celle-ci la pointa vers les Sorciers.

- Antrancio !!

            Une multitude de rayons violets en jaillit et frappa tous les Sorciers Noirs sur leur chemin. Les Sorciers Noirs restants paniquèrent et transplanèrent. Marcus se retrouva seul contre tous.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Nick ! hurla-t-il en transplanant à son tour.

            Callista s'effondra dans les bras de son père.

- Ça y est. . . c'est fini. . .

            Severus grimaça un sourire, et Callista découvrit, horrifiée, le dos ensanglanté de son père.

- Papa !!!

            Fumseck se posa sur son épaule et se mit à verser des larmes qui tombèrent sur les plaies à vif. Elles cicatrisèrent et disparurent. Diana finit par prendre la parole.

- Tous à l'intérieur. Nous avons tous besoin de reprendre nos esprits.

            Ils obéirent sans discuter, et prirent directement la direction de l'infirmerie.

            Melody et Drake, assistés d'Endymion et Artémis, Cybèle jouant silencieusement dans son berceau, avaient déjà préparés deux énormes chaudrons de Potion de Guérison. Melody s'occupa en priorité de sa mère, légèrement égratignée. Lara l'examina.

- Les bébés vont bien.

            Ginny soupira de soulagement. Elle s'occupa d'Harry, après s'être lavé les mains, couvertes du sang de Cho. Diana, elle aussi légèrement égratignée fit un bilan général en répertoriant les cas les plus graves. Sirius, Shanna, Adrian et Ténébrus auraient besoin de points de suture. Alix, Alwyn et Milo refusèrent les soins, ils avaient un pouvoir d'auto-guérison. Eléa, Lara et Amarine s'occupèrent des sutures. Lara s'occupa tout naturellement d'Adrian, tandis que Ténébrus réclamait Eléa. Amarine prit soin de Shanna,et Alix prit Sirius pour cible, avec un sourire. Diana put alors reporter son attention sur Drago, touché par un Doloris et un Crucifix durant le combat. Callista s'occupait de son père, assistée par Melody. Hermione flottait dans un coin, regardant le père et la fille s'occuper l'un de l'autre, sans se soucier du reste du monde.

            Harry finit par prendre la parole.

- Bon. Nous avons une victoire, mais la Destructrice a pris la fuite. Cependant, elle est fortement affaiblie, et Destruction est toujours active. . . Mais avant tout, commençons par ton cas Hermione.

            Celle-ci tressaillit et tous les regards se rivèrent sur elle.

- J'aurais dû m'y attendre, venant de toi Harry.

- Tu me connais bien, mais je ne te reconnais plus Hermione. Où est passé l'amie fidèle, celle qui se sacrifiait sans hésiter pour sauver son mari il y a 11 ans ?

- Je n'ai pas changé Harry.

- Tu crois ?

- Certes, certaines circonstances ont changé. . . Six mois après ma mort, je me suis réveillée sous cette forme, Amanda devant moi. Elle m'a mise au courant de la date, et j'ai réalisé que j'avais manqué six mois. Elle m'a proposé un marché : lui servir d'espion à l'intérieur de Poudlard contre cette forme de fantôme. Je pouvais ainsi revoir Callista et Severus. J'ignorais alors la situation exacte. Si je refusais, Amanda me renvoyait dans les limbes, sans espoir de retour. Etant morte sans avoir eu le temps de dire au revoir à Callista, sans même avoir eu le temps d'embrasser Severus. . . J'ai accepté. Par désespoir sans doute. Je me fichais de l'histoire d'Amanda, et j'ignorais qu'elle en avait après Dumbledore. Etant fantôme, je considérais que je n'étais plus concernée par le combat. C'est Diana qui m'a appris que Callista n'était plus à Poudlard.

- Tu m'as joué la comédie pendant onze ans ?

- Pas vraiment. Pendant 11 ans, je contactais régulièrement Amanda, mais il n'y avait rien à dire. . . Je n'ai jamais révélé que vous étiez Sorciers-Mages. Elle m'en a un peu voulu au début. Elle a attaqué alors que je venais de renouer avec Callista. Et c'est là que j'ai appris l'histoire. J'ai fait croire à Lara que j'avais eu une intuition sur elle, et nous sommes allées aux archives, et j'ai découvert son véritable but. Cho est arrivée. Une coupable idéale si on découvrait un espion. J'ai fait en sorte d'aiguillonner tous vos soupçons sur elle. Lara avait perçu quelque chose dans son Aura et je m'en suis servie. La situation devenait de plus en plus délicate avec l'arrivée d'Alix, Alwyn, Eléa, Milo, Ténébrus et Marlock. J'ai fait en sorte que Cho prenne un livre sur la Secte du Cobra Noir et fasse le lien avec Adams. Je travaillais sur les deux fronts. La renseignant elle, et vous guidant dans vos recherches. Je reconnais que j'ai été incroyablement stupide et. . .

- Je savais dès le début que Cho n'était pas coupable, dit Lara. Son Aura était un peu trouble, mais elle n'était pas l'espionne. Cho est venue ici dans un but précis, mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous le révéler. Tout est dans la lettre qu'elle vous a laissée, Harry et Ginny. J'avais des soupçons sur toi Hermione. Les fantômes n'ont pas d'Auras, mais ton insistance à accuser Cho m'a mise la puce à l'oreille. Cependant, je ne pouvais me résoudre à y croire. Toi Hermione, meilleure amie d'Harry, femme de Severus. . . Et mère de Callista.

- Et tu m'as fermement conseillé d'oublier les mères dans ma liste, se rappela Harry.

- Quand je pense que je te considérais comme la personne la plus intègre que je connaisse, murmura Drago.

            Hermione put lire les reproches dans leurs regards. . . mais aussi le dégoût, comme dans les yeux de Callista.

- Severus, je te supplie de me croire. . . 

- Comment le pourrais-je ? Par ton acte, tu as mis la vie de Callista en danger. Tu m'as sauvé la vie autrefois contre Viviane, et ton sacrifice m'a encore sauvé la vie aujourd'hui, mais je me considère libéré de toute dette à ton égard à cause de ta trahison.

- J'ai été compréhensive alors que tu as été Mangemort. . .

- Cet acte n'impliquait que moi ! Et je te signale que j'étais espion pour Dumbledore ! Je ne m'amusais pas à jouer un rôle d'agent double !

            Hermione se décomposa.

- Je me doutais bien que vous ne comprendriez pas. . . Callista. . .

- Ne me considère plus comme ta fille, Hermione. J'ai honte de porter ton nom. Je n'ai eu et connu qu'une seule mère : Ginny Potter.

            Cette dernière phrase brisa le cœur d'Hermione. Diana poussa un cri. Celle-ci, bien qu'elle reproche sa trahison à Hermione, la considérait toujours comme une amie.

- Hermione. . . Tu disparais. . .

- C'est Amanda. Elle me renvoie dans le Royaume des Ombres. Elle a encore assez de puissance pour ça, et elle est assistée d'Adams. . .

            Elle s'effaça lentement. Elle pleurait.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir tout gâché. . . Mais comprendrez-vous le lancinant désir d'une mère désirant revoir son enfant. . . Callista, Severus, Harry, Ginny, Diana, Drago, tout le monde. . . Au revoir. . . J'espère que nous nous reverrons. . .

- J'espère que non, répliqua Severus.

- M'as-tu réellement aimée ?

            Elle disparut définitivement sur cette dernière question lapidaire. Severus serra les poings de frustration. Il avait furieusement envie de taper sur quelque chose, ou sur quelqu'un, mais Callista était toujours dans ses bras, retenant difficilement ses larmes.

- Callista ? murmura-t-il doucement.

            Elle leva les yeux et sourit bravement.

- Ça va, tout va bien.

- Si tu le dis. . . Tu es fatiguée. Va donc te reposer.

- Et toi ?

- Je suis entre de bonnes mains.

            Il savait qu'elle avait envie de se retrouver seule pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle finit par acquiescer, et une fois dans l'escalier, elle courut à son dortoir, et se jeta sur son lit, sanglotant sans retenue. Melody voulut aller la retrouver mais Ginny la retint.

- Elle a besoin d'être seule un moment. C'est plus dur pour elle que pour nous tous.

            Melody hocha la tête, compréhensive.

            Harry et Ginny pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Cho. Un parchemin était posé sur la table. Ils se regardèrent. Harry finit par le prendre et brisa le sceau. Harry s'assit, Ginny en face de lui, et il commença à lire à voix haute.

            « Chers Harry et Ginny,

            Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Un long combat se prépare contre cette Destructrice. Je sais que vous me soupçonnez d'être l'espionne, mais je jure que je ne le suis pas. Découvrirons-nous qui est ce mystérieux espion ? A l'heure où je vous écris, j'ignore encore l'issue du combat, mais il est sur le point de commencer.

            Je vais être franche. Je suis revenue en Angleterre pour te voir Harry. J'ai été naïve de croire que tu m'attendais. J'aurais dû savoir que tu avais construit ta vie. Avec Ginny. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis la fin de mes études. Le plus surprenant étant le mariage entre Hermione et le Professeur Rogue, et Callista bien entendu. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à retrouver Drago Malefoy, avec Diana. Il était si fier de son sang-pur, et traitait tous les sorciers d'ascendance moldue avec dédain, comme si nous étions des moins-que-rien. Oui, beaucoup de choses ont énormément changé.

            Tu as une famille merveilleuse, Harry, et toi Ginny, tu es une femme adorable. J'espère sincèrement que votre amour restera intact à travers les années. J'ai remarqué que Lara, la Fée, ne m'aimait pas beaucoup. Peut-être a-t-elle découvert que je voulais te reconquérir ? Tel est l'avertissement qu'elle m'a donné le jour de mon arrivée : « N'essayez pas de nuire à la famille Potter. » Elle aurait eu raison si j'étais une femme sans scrupules. Mais après vous avoir vus ensemble dans ton bureau Harry, le samedi après-midi, j'ai changé d'avis. Vous formez un couple très bien assorti, et je n'avais pas le droit d'interférer à votre bonheur. J'ai bien vu ta jalousie Ginny, mais déjà à ce moment, j'étais déjà résignée à perdre Harry. Je l'ai perdu définitivement lors de sa Cinquième Année quand je lui ai dit que je me sentais encore liée à Cedric qui s'était fait tuer par Voldemort.

            Mais je ne regrette rien, si cela t'a permis de trouver l'âme sœur, Harry. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et un amour sans nuage pour le restant de vos vies.

            Votre amie pour toujours, Cho Chang. »

            Ginny pleurait en écoutant la fin de la lettre.

- Comment avons-nous pu douter d'elle ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu la considérais comme une menace pour toi.

- C'est vrai et je le regrette. . . Harry. . . Il faut faire quelque chose pour que personne n'oublie nos amis tués dans la lutte contre le Mal, autant contre Victoria, Viviane, que contre la Destructrice.

- Que suggères-tu ?

- Nous pourrions mettre des photos dans le Hall, au-dessus du tableau d'affichage. Personne ne pourra les rater : Ron, Remus, Lavande, Neville, Emily, Marlock et Cho. Je mettrais aussi Hermione si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, mais Severus et Callista. . .

- Franchement je ne sais que penser. Hermione, faire ça. . .

- Je la comprends. Revoir Callista et Severus une dernière fois. . . Je crois que j'aurais fait pareil. Entre mères, on se comprend.

- Essaie de faire comprendre ça à Severus.

- Oh, il est trop têtu. . . mais Callista comprendra quand elle sera mère à son tour.

- Allons les retrouver pour annoncer ton initiative. Ce sera une occasion pour leur rendre un dernier hommage à tous. Et à Cho.

- Shanna, attends-moi ! cria Alwyn en courant pour la rattraper.

            Shanna s'arrêta, surprise.

- Qu'y a-t-il Alwyn ?

- Je voulais m'excuser de mes préjugés idiots envers les Aurors.

- Oh. . . c'est oublié depuis longtemps ! Tu m'as beaucoup impressionnée avec ton talent.

- Pas autant que toi ! Quel sort as-tu utilisé ?

- C'est un sort difficile, à réaliser seulement en cas d'extrême urgence car très puissant et épuisant. Je dois avouer que les Sorciers Noirs m'avaient énervée au plus haut point. Tout ça combiné à la révélation d'Hermione. . . Le sort Antrancio fait appel aux forces des cinq premiers Aurors, du temps des fondateurs de Poudlard. Ils étaient aussi puissants qu'eux, et on raconte que l'un d'entre eux aurait battu Serpentard durant un duel amical. Bref. . . ce sort concentre leur énergie dans la baguette sous forme de rayon d'énergie violette et la relance ensuite sous la forme que tu as vue. Comme quoi, les Aurors ne sont pas de faibles créatures humaines.

- Je reconnais que j'ai eu tort. Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche ! J'ai énormément d'excuses à présenter. Le prochain sur ma liste est Milo.

- Il a aussi tort que toi. Il n'aurait pas dû te qualifier d'Amazone incompétente sortie de sa jungle.

- C'est vrai. Mais tu connais les Elfes. Si on ne fait pas le premier pas, ils ne le feront jamais. Cette fichue arrogance !

- Moi, je ne pourrais pas le supporter à longueur d'année ! Heureusement qu'il s'en va bientôt !

- Oui. Bon, je vais aller le retrouver. Bye !

- Bye !

            Alwyn retrouva Milo dans sa chambre, nettoyant son épée, réparant son arc et vérifiant l'état des flèches qui lui restaient.

- Je peux vous voir ? demanda timidement Alwyn en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

            Il abandonna ses armes et se leva.

- Entrez donc, je voulais vous voir moi aussi. A vous l'honneur.

- Je vous en prie, vous d'abord, rétorqua Alwyn, amusée.

            Il hésita, puis se lança.

- Je suis désolé pour les insultes que j'ai prononcées l'autre jour.

- Eh bien au moins, nous avons réussi à nous accorder sur un point. Je suis aussi venue vous présenter mes plus plates excuses. Vous êtes moins arrogant que je ne le pensais.

- Et vous êtes plus douée que je ne le pensais, répliqua-t-il.

- On fait la paix ?

- On fait la paix, dit-il en riant.

            Elle rit avec lui.

- Lara ne vous a pas raté !

- C'est la seule qui arrive à me remettre à ma place !

- Il faudra qu'elle me donne sa technique !

            Il cessa de rire et fixa Alwyn intensément. Elle se troubla.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien. . . Vous êtes belle quand vous riez.

            Cette déclaration la prit au dépourvu. Jamais on ne lui avait fait un compliment aussi direct.

- Oh. . . euh. . . Merci beaucoup. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, ajouta-t-elle impulsivement.

            Ce fut à lui d'être déconcerté. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

- Merci Alwyn, déclara-t-il quand il eut repris son sérieux. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri ainsi.

- Moi non plus ! avoua-t-elle.

            Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et il s'approcha d'elle. Le cœur d'Alwyn s'affola quand elle réalisa ce que Milo allait faire. Il voulait l'embrasser. . . et elle attendait ce baiser avec impatience ! Avec une lenteur torturante, il prit son visage entre ses mains, caressant ses lèvres du pouce, puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec une douceur bouleversante. Elle s'abandonna. Depuis quand était-elle amoureuse de lui ? Quand il lui avait sauvé la vie ? Non, bien avant. Leur première rencontre et dispute. . . Elle l'avait aimée quand il lui avait tenu tête. Il murmura contre ses lèvres :

- Ton ardeur à prouver ta valeur m'a séduit. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi avant. . .

            Un raclement de gorge discret les interrompit. Milo rouvrit les yeux, agacé. Et découvrit Lara et Eléa. Si Lara arborait un sourire amusé, Eléa était rouge d'embarras.

- Désolées de vous déranger en pleine. . . conversation, commença Lara, mais. . .

- Que veux-tu Lara ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Quel accueil ! J'accepte le fait que tu n'aies jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Alwyn auparavant, mais nous avons besoin de toi !

            Milo jeta un regard meurtrier à son amie Lara, qui lui répondit par un grand sourire.

- Vas-tu t'expliquer ?

- Eléa a besoin de notre aide car elle veut faire un rapport complet et détaillé pour Scylla, avec le point de vue de toutes les Créatures qui ont participé. Alix, Ténébrus et Adrian ont accepté. Il ne manque plus que vous deux.

- Pas de problème pour moi, dit Alwyn. Et si possible, j'aimerais en avoir une copie pour Chloé. Ça m'évitera d'en faire un.

- Alix a demandé la même chose, dit Eléa.

- Moi aussi j'en voudrais une copie.

- Pas de problème, répondit Lara.

            Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient terminé le rapport collectif et Lara se chargea de le dupliquer avec un Sort.

- Parfait, dit Eléa. Avant de partir, cependant, il faudrait aider nos amis pour le parc.

- C'est vrai qu'il est dans un état lamentable, reconnut Adrian.

- Je vais le nettoyer avec de l'eau, proposa Amarine.

- La terre est gorgée de sang, remarqua Lara. Le nettoyage à l'eau risque d'être difficile.

- Je m'en occupe, intervint Alix. Je suis l'Ange de l'Air, du Vent si vous préférez. Je vais sécher la terre avec le sang, et vous deux, Amarine et Eléa, vous l'arroserez de nouveaux. En principe, cela devrait suffire pour la nettoyer.

- Bon, on va essayer, acquiesça Alwyn.

- Allons-y, dit Milo.

- Commencez sans nous, dit Ténébrus. Il faut que je parle à Eléa.

            Alix jeta un regard lourd de sens à la Fée, puis elle suivit les autres. Eléa soupira.

- Tout est réglé finalement, remarqua Ténébrus.

- Oh. . . Destruction n'est pas encore démantelée, mais je suis optimiste. De quoi vouliez-vous m'entretenir ?

- Vous le savez parfaitement. Je parle de nous.

            Eléa soupira. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle aurait à s'expliquer avec lui. Mais. . . 

- Ténébrus. Vous savez parfaitement que nous sommes. . . incompatibles.

- Incompatibles ? Vous voulez rire ? Ne me sortez pas que vous êtes Fée et moi un Vampire. Ce n'est qu'un prétexte.

- Ce n'est pas un prétexte, c'est une raison. Je suis soumise à des règles que je dois respecter, même en dépit de mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas encore très bien ce que je ressens exactement pour vous, mais il y a un tas de paramètres dont je dois tenir compte : la Reine Scylla, mon rôle de Fée Sacrée, mon inévitable retour au Royaume. . .

- N'en dites pas plus. Remettez donc de l'ordre dans votre esprit. Je pars cet après-midi pour New York. Vous savez où me trouver.

            Il quitta la pièce sans même un dernier regard, sans un geste tendre. Eléa sentit le froid l'envahir. Alix avait-elle raison en fin de compte ?

            Ténébrus rallia le parc, où tout le monde s'y trouvait pour débarrasser le parc des différents cadavres qui jonchaient l'herbe. Il se dirigea vers Adrian.

- Adrian, je repars cet après-midi pour New York. Tu seras le représentant des Créatures de la Nuit en Angleterre.

- Ne peux-tu pas rester plus longtemps ?

- Il faut que j'aille annoncer la nouvelle de la mort de Marlock.

            Lara s'approcha.

- Ténébrus ? Vous nous quittez ?

- De toute manière, vous devez être heureuse de me voir partir.

- Ecoutez. . . Je m'excuse. . . Je suppose que mon amour pour Adrian a obscurci mon jugement à votre égard.

            Lara et Adrian échangèrent un regard.

- Vas-y, demande-lui, encouragea Adrian.

- Ténébrus, pourriez-vous revenir ici en octobre prochain ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Adrian et moi nous nous marions. . .

- Et je serais heureux si tu acceptais d'être mon témoin, acheva Adrian.

            Ténébrus sourit largement.

- J'en serais honoré. Toutes mes félicitations. Qui sera votre témoin Lara ?

- Eléa. C'est ma supérieure, et elle m'a beaucoup aidée pendant mon apprentissage.

            Le regard de Ténébrus était redevenu sombre, à la mention du nom d'Eléa.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Lara, inquiète.

            Alix s'approcha.

- Eléa est une imbécile, déclara-t-elle calmement.

- Il se passe quelque chose entre vous et Eléa ? comprit Lara. Vous vous jetiez tout le temps des regards pendant le combat. Et quand Marlock est mort. . .

- Elle n'est pas sûre de ses sentiments, avoua Ténébrus.

- Ce doit être le point commun des Fées, déclara Adrian. J'ai eu également beaucoup de mal à faire tomber les défenses de Lara, il y a 11 ans.

            Lara le fusilla du regard.

- Les circonstances étaient différentes. Mais je comprends Eléa. Elle a une lourde charge. . .

- Je t'en prie Lara ! interrompit Alix. Fée Sacrée ou pas, elle a droit au bonheur. Et si Scylla est trop entêtée pour comprendre ça, c'est son problème ! Elle n'est pas une si bonne reine que ça si tu veux mon avis ! Malicia, elle, se préoccupe avant tout du bien-être de ses Anges !!

- Tu as sans doute raison, Alix, mais ce n'est pas à nous, les Fées, de critiquer Scylla, reprit Lara.

- Bon sang ! Eléa est une idiote ! Laisser passer ainsi l'homme idéal !

- J'en suis consciente, Alix, intervint Eléa en arrivant.

- Tu as entendu toute la conversation ? demanda Alix.

- Oui.

- Tant mieux ! Ça m'évitera de répéter ! Pourquoi repousses-tu Ténébrus ?

- Je ne le repousse pas ! Je demande juste un temps pour. . .

- Si tu me sors ton prétexte avec Scylla, je te frappe ! avertit Alix.

- Laisse-moi finir ! rit Eléa. En fait, il faut que je retourne au Royaume pour donner ma démission à Scylla. Je laisse tomber ma charge de Fée Sacrée pour vivre avec Ténébrus.

            Ils la regardèrent tous avec stupéfaction.

- Vous pouvez répéter ? demanda Ténébrus.

- Vous avez parfaitement entendu très cher, répliqua Eléa avec un sourire. Je vous aime, et je ne peux pas me laisser insulter plus longtemps par Alix.

            Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, et Ténébrus serra fougueusement Eléa dans ses bras, et la souleva dans les airs avec autant de facilité que si c'était un fétu de paille.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme vous me rendez heureux !

- Oh si je sais !

            Elle l'embrassa passionnément, sous les regards réjouis de Lara, Adrian et Alix.

            Harry, Drago et Severus fixaient Nick, mal à l'aise sous les regards inquisiteurs de ses anciens professeurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que nous pouvons vous faire confiance ? demanda Severus.

- J'ai risqué ma vie pour sauver le Professeur Malefoy. . . Et mon père veut ma peau. Il est complètement dérangé.

- Lara dit qu'on peut lui faire confiance, déclara Drago.

- Saviez-vous que votre père appartenait à la Secte du Cobra Noir ? demanda Harry.

- La quoi ? répéta Nick, perplexe.

- Peu importe, soupira Harry. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait convaincu. . . Et le Véritasérum pourrait être dangereux à cause de votre jeunessse. Avez-vous un endroit où aller cet été ?

- Je me disais que je pourrais rester ici. . .

- J'ai un moyen de vous tenir à l'œil, et vous faire rattraper les cours en même temps pendant ces deux mois, annonça Harry.

- Ce que vous voulez, du moment que vous me reprenez, dit Nick, plein d'espoir.

- Vous viendrez vivre chez moi.

            Nick sursauta et Drago et Severus dévisagèrent Harry.

- Tu es sérieux ? demanda Drago.

- Où voudrais-tu l'envoyer ? Dans un orphelinat pour deux mois ? Et puis, je pourrais le surveiller.

- Si c'est le seul moyen. . . commença Nick. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Mais auparavant. . .

- Je sais. J'ai des excuses à présenter. J'ai bien essayé de parler à Callista, mais elle m'a envoyé balader.

- Pas étonnant, murmura Severus.

- Allons voir Drake et Melody, proposa Harry.

            Melody et Drake se trouvaient au Havre. Ils discutaient à voix basse. Ils se redressèrent quand Harry, Severus et Nick entrèrent.

- Que fait-il ici ? demanda Melody en désignant Nick.

- Il vient présenter des excuses, répondit Harry. Il va vivre tout l'été avec nous et. . .

- Quoi ? bondirent les deux jumeaux.

- Papa, tu as perdu la tête ? demanda Drake.

            Nick soupira.

- Ecoutez vous deux, je sais que j'ai été odieux avec vous deux et Callista mais. . .

- J'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses ! cria Melody. A cause de ta stupidité, Callista a été grièvement blessée et. . .

- Melody ! coupa Harry. Tu es trop dure avec lui. Si je le garde près de moi, c'est pour le surveiller, et il le sait.

- Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour lui ouvrir grand les bras.

- Où est Callista ? demanda Severus.

- Dans le dortoir. Je n'ai pas osé aller la trouver après. . . vous savez. . .

- Nick, allez voir Callista avec Melody et Drake. Nous vous rejoignons, dit Severus.

            Nick acquiesça et malgré sa réticence, Melody fut bien forcée d'accepter. Elle ne se sentait pas encore assez sûre d'elle pour affronter le Professeur Rogue. Harry regarda Severus, surpris.

- Il faut que je te parle de Callista, s'expliqua Severus.

            Callista s'était allongée sur le dos, les yeux dans le vague. Elle avait pleuré à s'en rendre malade. Melody frappa timidement mais Callista ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Mais Melody ouvrit la porte.

- Callista ?

- S'il te plaît Melody, laisse-moi seule. . .

- C'est ton père qui m'envoie, avec Drake et Adams. Et comme tu le sais, il est impossible de s'opposer à ton père.

            Callista soupira et se redressa. Elle leva ses grands yeux rougis vers Melody.

- Oh. . . ma pauvre Callista. . .

            Melody s'avança et prit Callista dans ses bras. Les larmes de Callista menacèrent de recommencer à couler, mais elle les retint.

- Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

- Pour lui, dit Melody en désignant Nick. Il va vivre chez nous cet été, Papa veut le garder à l'œil. Il veut présenter ses excuses.

- Il l'a déjà fait. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment écouté. . . Eh bien Nick, j'espère pour toi que tu es sincère parce que sinon, Harry, Drago et mon père ne te laisseront pas en paix.

- Je sais, merci. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour m'attaquer à trois Sorciers-Mages !

            Melody échangea un regard avec Drake.

- Callista. . . Nous sommes désolés pour. . . Hermione. Nous savons que. . .

- Ne me parle plus d'elle. La seule mère que je connaisse est Ginny. Personne d'autre. Et je dois m'avouer heureuse avec deux pères adorables, Harry et Severus, dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

            Harry et Severus pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

- Tout est arrangé ? demanda Harry.

            Melody et Callista acquiescèrent.

- Bien. Venez, laissons Callista et Severus seuls, dit Harry.

            Harry, Drake, Nick et Melody les laissèrent. Severus s'assit au bord du lit.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Aussi bien que possible. Et toi ?

- Les blessures cicatrisent vite. Et Fumseck m'a bien aidé. Ecoute, nous n'avons pas encore abordé la question des vacances. . . Officiellement, tu as été adopté par les Potter, donc sensée habiter chez eux. . .

- Oui, justement. . . Comme je suis sensée vivre chez eux, je me demandait si je pouvais venir te rendre visite. . . Ou toi venir me voir. . .

- Non.

            Callista leva ses yeux, incrédule, vers son père.

- Non ? Tu ne veux pas me voir ?

- Non, personne n'ira rendre visite à personne parce que tu vas habiter chez moi.

            L'espoir gonfla le cœur de Callista.

- C'est vrai ? Je n'osais pas te le demander ! Oh, je suis si heureuse !

            Elle se jeta dans les bras de son père.

- Nous avons tellement de temps à rattraper, murmura Severus.

            L'été commençait, et l'espoir ne mourrait jamais. La fin de Destruction et la mort de la Destructrice n'étaient plus qu'une question de temps. Il fallait se montrer optimiste, mais la chance et la magie était de leur côté, quoi qu'il arrive. . .

FIN DE LA PARTIE 4 DE L'HERITIER DE VOLDEMORT : ORPHELINE 

            Et très bientôt sur vos écrans (d'ordi), la partie 5 de l'Héritier de Voldemort !!!!

            Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !! Pensez-vous qu'Hermione soit toujours coupable ? Question difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous en laisse seuls juges. Et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas encore terminé !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Roxanne de Bormelia** : désolée mais je ne vais pas changer mon chapitre !! Contente-toi de ce que tu as !!

**Spot** : 857 pages ? J'ignorais que j'avais fait autant de pages !! C'est vrai que j'écris d'abord sur feuilles mes fics, et ça prend pas mal de feuilles recto-verso (et si tu voyais mon écriture minuscule). Et bien, on peut considérer que j'ai atteint les 1000 pages, si tu ajoutes la partie 5 !! J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre du lit de ton hôpital psychiatrique !! Et depuis le temps, je croyais que tu savais que j'étais sadique avec mes personnages !!

**Kaiera** : bien sûr que rien ne va s'arranger !! Tu vois bien que la Destructrice n'est pas morte, mais il fallait bien un méchant pour la suite !! Et je vous réserve quelque chose de pas banal !! Enfin, à toi de voir !! Bisous !!

**Eve** : en quoi je n'ai pas le droit de tourmenter Hermione ? Je suis auteur de fic !! Et même si c'est mon perso préféré, j'aime bien les faire tourner en bourrique !! Je t'embrasse !!

**Big apple** : alors tu en penses quoi de ces raisons ?

**Kenya Malfoy** : voilà tu as bien raison !! Publier mes livres ? Tu plaisantes ? Mes premières histoires sont catastrophiques !! Merci quand même !!

**Pascale** : tu as tes réponses !!

**Liv** : pour toi 23 ans c'est pas vieux ? Je suis plus vieille que la majorité des auteurs de ff.net, je le parie !! La plupart ont entre 15 et 17 ans !! Pour en venir à Hermione, je dis qu'Harry et les autres sauront parfaitement se débrouiller sans elle !! Et Severus lui fait la gueule, tu as bien vu !! Je ne suis pas adepte de torture, mais c'est pas ma faute si vous aimez ce genre de fin de chapitre !! Vous m'en redemandez !! Bande de masos !! Bisous !!

**Ginny Malefoy** : j'espère que tu as aimé !! Hermione est mon perso préféré, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais l'épargner !! Tu as trouvé que le chap 29 était remuant ? Et celui-là ? Y'a aussi pas mal d'action !! J'ai hésité à couper le chap 30 en 2, mais finalement je ne l'ai pas fait !! Voilà !! Bisous !!

**Marie-Jo** : parce que elle !!

**Sungirl** : tu es satisfaite par mes explications ou pas ? Parce que si c'est non, je ne peux rien faire de plus !! Bisous !!

**Mary-Evy** : en effet, essaye un peu de détester Hermione !! C'est plus une victime qu'autre chose !! Oh là là, tu te mets dans des états rien que pour une fic !! Va pas dire à ton psy ensuite que c'est moi qui te stresse !!! Je t'embrasse !! Bisous !!

**Watery 136** : mais non, je ne veux pas te tuer !!

**Emilia Potter **: désolée pour toi !!

**Blood-Countess** : tu as les raisons d'Hermione exposés plus haut !! Et pour mes combats, je me creuse la cervelle pour arriver à pondre des affrontements dignes de JKR !! Pour Cho, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Dis-moi, les vampires dans Buffy ou Angel, ils sont méchants non ? Donc il faut les tuer ! Ce n'est pas ton opinion ? Il y a des vampires gentils comme Spike, mais sinon… Enfin à chacun son opinion !! Bisous !!

**Phenix 20** : je ne pouvais pas mettre Cho, ça aurait été décevant !!

**Kyzara** : je ne comprends pas. J'ai toujours fait attention à faire en sorte qu'Hermione parle à la Destructrice sans qu'on se doute que ce soit elle… Même si c'est un fantôme !! J'espère que tu me pardonnes maintenant que tu sais ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça !

**Sirius Black 7** : et moi j'ai une chose à répondre : si !!

**Coco** : en effet, tu as posé à peu près les questions que tout le monde m'a posé ! Comment ça on pourrait croire que je suis sucidaire ? J'ai simplement du talent !! Et tu crois que JKR aurait demandé notre avis avant de tuer l'un des personnages les plus populaires de son histoire ? En tout cas, merci de me suivre, même si tu ne m'écris pas souvent !! J'ai juste besoin de savoir qu'on me suit de temps en temps !!

**Lunenoire** : à croire que je vais tuer tout le monde !! Ce n'est pas mon intention !!

**Dragon Tears 1** : tu as lu ce que Callista et Severus ont fait à la Destructrice ? Et le sacrifice d'Hermione !!

**Kyarah** : tu as lu les réponses à tes questions ?

**Girl of Butterfly** : merci de me lire !! Bon, tu arrives à mieux digérer le fait que ce soit Hermione ?

**Lexyann** : bon anniversaire en retard !!

**Eliante** : à peu près tout le monde aurait été déçu si Cho était vraiment l'espionne !! Je dois dire que j'ai bien monté mon coup !!

**            Voilà !! J'ai eu une avalanche de reviews dans ma boîte aux lettres le lendemain du jour où j'ai publié le chapitre 29 !! Et ça a continué jusqu'à aujourd'hui !! Je tiens vraiment à remercier tout les lecteurs qui m'ont soutenue jusqu'à ce stade de ma fic, et qui, je l'espère vont continuer dans la partie 5 !! J'ai déjà prévu pas mal de choses qui vont vous tourmenter à nouveau, mais je sais que vous adorez ça !!**

**            Donc à bientôt pour : L'HERITIER DE VOLDEMORT PARTIE 5 : NEMESIS**

**            Je vous embrasse tous, Lune d'Argent !**


End file.
